The Journey
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Two souls were destined to be one. Beth walked into Rick's empty life and they fell in love. A revelation changed everything which took them to a crossroad. Beth and Rick walked in opposite directions and go their own ways. What will happen when they meet years later? Beth tries to move on but Rick is lost and regrets his choices wishing he had taken Beth's hand and never let go.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi there, this is a fic that I started a while ago which I will update once in a while, probably not as regular as _Loved Back to Life_.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Note sure how people will take to this story**

**It's definitely not going to be everyone's cup of tea**

Beth comes from a devoted Christian Family so there will be references to religion, faith etc. She questions her faith she has been brought up in when life throws her into unknown territories she never knew she would ever find herself in - falling in love with a married man who is not yet divorced and the consequences.

Then there's Rick, a deputy living in a community where there's no secrets, everybody knows your business only that he and his wife no longer share the same bed but sleep in separate rooms and lead separate lives but put up a front in front of the town. He's just coping to survive because of his son. His marriage fell apart a long time ago and he couldn't live a lie any more so he packed his bags and moved out and fell into a depression and he was angry at life. Then a younger girl walks into his life and things change, there's happiness and hope again and he begins to see life differently and through her eyes. They fall in love but there's a problem, his wife won't let go and then a revelation changes everything which takes them to a crossroad. Beth and Rick walk in opposite directions and go their own ways.

After her struggles, Beth finally finds her way back to her religion and her faith begins to rebuild and she has accepted what life has thrown at her but Rick is lost and regrets his choices wishing he had taken Beth's hand and never let go.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The fairy lights twinkle and look like stars reflecting down on to the black shiny floor as she stares down at it. Standing there, closing her eyes she remembers her old life back on the farm laying on the grass looking up at the stars and thinking about her dreams, with her guitar within reaching distance, fingers begin strumming tunes to whatever lyrics coming to her mind. Remembering the once shy little girl standing front and centre in church leading the choir into service. Feeling alive forgetting her fears and reaching for the stars and when the music played, she lost and gave herself into it, this is what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

Her parents couldn't have been prouder, her mother described her as a simple caterpillar waiting to flourish and when that time comes, she'll go soaring with everyone looking up at her. All her life she felt different to everyone but when the first note left her lips echoing throughout the church like a wave and out the speakers, a passion flourished inside of her. She, at that moment, grew wings transforming into a butterfly and was set free soaring above them as they watched with open mouths in astonishment that this voice was hidden behind a shy exterior and for the first time she didn't mind not being like everyone.

The tender age of ten, the Pastor knelt in front of her telling her to follow her heart to take a footstep step in front of the other and let fate do the rest. He told her his story, we all have one. As a young man returning from war, he questioned his life and it took him to walking and he found himself standing in front of the church doors one night and he never looked back, this is where his fate took him. He told her, she should do the same and it'll lead her to hers one day, it may not always be what she would have expected but things happen for reasons and if you have faith and courage, you will always find your way to whatever and wherever that may be. God tests people in many ways, he takes you from one point and places you in another and sometimes it's not always rosy, out of your comfort zone but it's how we deal with the tests thrown at us…but sometimes you just have to walk away and let go and sometimes that makes you stronger. _ "He only gives us enough to bear"._ The Pastor, looking up at curious eyes knew it was a lot to take in but she always had questions about life and he'd answer them as honest as he could and sometimes the answers had become another question which at times was confusing - he challenged her mind and those thoughts were put down in her journal where her most sacred thoughts lay to this day. Smiling he said he also had an ulterior motive, he needed her to assist him and bring the stragglers to church which made her laugh and the angelic laugh echoed and could be heard way up to the bell tower.

The Pastor opened the windows and her angelic voice travelled the distance of the county and to the next and the following weeks the pews would fill row by row until they had to open the doors and lay benches out on to the courtyard.

As the years went by in a flurry, and turning 18, her mother died and a cloud lingered above her. She decided to take that walk, one foot in front of the other and see where her walk would take her. She left home in search. Her dream was to play and sing, to travel the world playing at venues, her own concerts spreading her words. The crowds to join in and sing along to the songs she had written about love, hope and faith. They were songs of her own life experiences reaching out to people in the ways people had reached out to her at different stages of her life and one day, find someone to share her secrets and take the vowels binding her soul to another for eternity and to produce a symbol of their love.

Her eyelids flutter open and the stage is set, sitting on a stool, centre stage, guitar in her hand, taking a deep breathe stealing a side glance to the velvet curtain. They were gently rocking side to side encouraging her with mirroring eyes of love back at her relaxing her nerves, the two people who held the keys to her heart and reality hits, things don't always work out the way you hoped, sometimes maybe it was never meant to be, it was too late to turn back and even if she could, she couldn't and tears threaten to escape but before they could, she is brought back to reality.

How things have changed. Left behind a simple life to a complicated one of today. Thinking she found her everlasting turned out, she had lost everything. She'd have to keep walking and putting that foot in front of the other.

"Beth, honey, you gonna clean that stage staring down at it?

Beth's eyes snap up to meet kind gleaming eyes, he was standing beside the bar hands on hips with a smile on his face. Dale was her boss who ran the restaurant of the five star hotel, hired her eighteen months ago, a homeless twenty year old searching for a job and a place to stay. He was a kind man and after getting to know him, she learnt he was a widower of five years, never had any children and had a soft spot for kids especially kids with problems. Maybe it was pity he felt for her when he gave her the job. She found the courage to walk into the restaurant and ask for an application form and he took one look at her and frowned wanting to ask her questions but never did and after a 5 minute conversation, he offered her a trial run and when she worked hard and gave 110%, first one in, last one out, he offered her a full time position. In honestly, she would take anything, cleaning the toilets, washing pots and pans, she needed the money to pay for a roof over her head. She began to think maybe god hadn't turned his back and forgotten about her when she began to lose faith in him.

One day, when things got too much, she felt so tired and alone, Dale found her in the store room crouched in a ball crying. He sat down next to her on the cold concrete floor shuddering at how cold it was, terrified he'd never be able to get back up. He managed to get her to look at him. It was concern she saw in his eyes and not pity. She buried her face in her hands and leaned into his chest sobbing. Seeing she needed her father, he knew he wasn't him but he could be as good as, he stroked her hair and she unburdened herself on him. He listened and never judged, he comforted her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He knew her secrets and swore to help and he did, he helped her through the following toughest months when she had nobody else to turn to.

"Darn! I thought I could zap it clean with my superpower eyes" she looks around her surroundings "guess they're not working today!" her head slumps down in a resigned sigh.

Dale chuckles, winks at her and waves her bye as he grabs the books off the counter and exits to go to his office to count the takings for the night. They had a private function, closed to the public, lots of rich business people having a knees up and they were flashing the cash and the jar that held the tips was bursting with crisp bills to be shared out amongst the waiting staff at the end of the day.

"I'm gonna kill Zach, the jerk left in the middle of the shift again and we have to cover for him - AGAIN!" the blonde huffs thundering around pulling the expensive tablecloths off the tables and throwing them into the laundry bag.

"Yeah, you say that now and when he undresses you with his eyes looking you up and down, you'll bat your lashes back at him," Beth says rolling her eyes at her friend.

She finishes mopping the stage and climbs down the stairs to admire how shiny the stage was, ready for the next artist to play the following evening "You can practically eat your Duck Foie Gras off this floor" she says crouching down to take a closer look seeing her face staring back at her.

"Pamela! Carrie! take ya tips and get outta here!" a gruff voice approaches them.

"Would you stop referring to me as Pamela Anderson, if you have to call me by a name other than my own, call me by my stage name Scarlett!" Amy says walking around the table in her short skirt and high heels. Amy was a drama graduate. When she wasn't working at the restaurant, she would be auditioning and taking part in small stage plays, waiting for a producer or a director to walk through the doors and sign her up for a leading role.

"Whatever," he says trying not to look at her pushed up breasts looking the other way. It was hard not to catch an eyeful, the girl had no shame, she was wearing a push up bra and buttons undone revealing more flesh which was for the benefit of the good looking rich businessmen. "take ya money, take out the chicken fillets and get!" he says holding out her money.

"One day I'll be rich and famous and you'll be wishin' you were nicer to me Daryl Dixon!" Amy grabs her wad of money and drags the laundry bag to the door ready for one of the guys to take it to the back to be picked up by the cleaners.

"Thanks Daryl" Beth smiles.

He had started calling her Carrie as in Carrie Underwood. She didn't know whether he was being sarcastic and making fun out of her. He once complimented her that she has a nice voice when Dale let her sing whilst they were cleaning up at the end of a slow night and the nickname has stuck since.

Beth reaches for her share of the tips. She'd practically had to keep a fake smile plastered on her face every time a guy tried to hit on her. With the extra cash, she could finally call out a plumber to fix the leak in the kitchen sink, the Landlord keeps making excuses that he'll get someone to take a look but still hadn't.

"You sure this is all for me?" Beth asks looking at the rolled up notes. She takes off the elastic band and flicks it through her fingers and looks up stunned "how much is here?" she asks wide eyed.

"$150 – rich people like to flash the cash especially when alcohol is runnin' like tap water, too drunk to know what they're doing - who am I to tell them to stop" Daryl shrugs his shoulders and reaches for the cigarette behind his ear and if her eyes could grow any bigger, they just did - _"$150!"_ she thought she was going to faint.

Beth looks at Daryl and he's watching the others leaving. She could tell he needed a smoke, watching him play with it between his fingers. He had practically kept the place going being Dale's second in charge and Beth couldn't help but admire Daryl and his calmness and getting things done without having to raise a voice. One stare sent you running and especially when they were slammed, he was mixing cocktails and pouring drinks like it was nothing and still co-ordinating everyone front of house and in the kitchen, he had an understanding with the T-Dog the Head Chief who was a softie.

The first time Beth was behind the bar, she broke about twenty glasses, sprayed him with the beer pump and smashed an expensive bottle of champagne – that day had been stomach wrenching, she was throwing up as it was but Daryl told her not to worry, he'll sort it, he looked pissed but didn't voice it. She never found out by what he meant by he'll sort it and he did sort it as it was never brought up again and she was thankful because if she had to take the money out of her wages, she wouldn't be able to afford her rent or eat for the next couple of weeks probably?

She shudders thinking and throws him an appreciative smile but Daryl had already left whilst she was lost in thought, she hadn't heard him leave and jumps slightly looking around for him and she finally hears him calling over his shoulder as he made it over to the bar grabbing his vest with the angel wings.

"There's an extra $30 donated generously by Zach" and she swore she saw him smirking from beneath his long hair covering his eyes and moving out the way so she could see his lip crease up at the corners.

Daryl holds the door open for her, gesturing to hurry up and she runs down the aisle and grabs her bag and cardigan in the cupboard under the bar and walks out the door followed by him. They walk side by side in silence out the side exit to the chilly air and Beth hugs her arms around herself, she's going to have to buy a winter jacket and with the extra money, she'd be able to afford it now.

Daryl climbs on to his bike and starts his engine inhaling the air. He looks over at her in her uniform, a black fitted skirt, white blouse, stockings, heels and a small cardigan and it was 12.30am.

"You walkin' home on your own tonight?" He asks taking a puff from his cigarette.

"No, Amy should be out in a moment, she's goin' to drop me off." She replies.

"Ya want me to wait?" he looks up at her

Beth shakes her head no. From the corner of his eyes, he sees a rowdy bunch of guys pouring out of the flash bar opposite and on seeing Beth, they start to whistle their appreciation and linger gazing at her. Daryl caught on to the sudden uneasiness in the change of her body language and her eyes seemed to plead for him not to leave her. He turns off his bike and waits with her checking his bike over other than just sitting there.

After a while, he spins his head around for Amy and frowns in annoyance at her, leaving Beth out alone for so long and considered going back in and dragging her out as she still hadn't made an appearance. He turns his gaze back over the street and the group decide to move on. Beth finally allowed herself to relax. She knew she was ok with Daryl there but she feared just in case Daryl had to get off, she wouldn't hold him up any longer than she already had. She worried, she'd be left alone, it was late and the thought somebody might jump up from behind and pull her into a dark alleyway petrified her, she wouldn't be able to fight them off, she'd try but most probably fail. It was guys like Daryl she was thankful for especially in a terrifying big city like Atlanta late into the night not knowing anyone. Amy appears.

"Sorry, Zach turned up and…I'll get you home in 5 minutes, I promise!" Amy says running and unlocking her car door.

Beth smirks knowing what they'd been up to, she once walked in on them making out in the stockroom. She walks up closer to Daryl.

"Thanks, I appreciate you waiting and -"

"S'alright" he says flicking the end of the cigarette on the floor and stamping down on it.

He glances at her for a moment and then starts his bike. It was so loud Beth had to cover her ears and take a few steps back. She looks up and Daryl nods a good bye and then he's off speeding down the road and round the corner out of sight leaving a trail of dust from his Harley. Amy beeps her horn and Beth opens the door and climbs in carefully hoping her skirt wouldn't split. She still hadn't completely fitted back into it and would have to go back to wearing a size up. She couldn't wait to get home and throw on some jogging bottoms and her favourite T-Shirt she'd borrowed and never gave back.

* * *

Beth fumbles with her keys trying to open the door, the lighting wasn't good. She'd complained to the Landlord but he still hadn't gotten round to fixing the light as well as her kitchen sink. Opening the door and then slamming it shut, she runs up the two flights of stairs and knocks on the door.

"I'm sorry Carol, I know I'm late, there was a private function and it went on longer than expected!" Beth apologies and Carol lets her into her warm apartment.

"Beth, its ok" Carol smiles, she feels Beth apologies too much when she honestly didn't mind.

Carol goes into the bedroom and comes out a moment later.

"Look who's here Olly" Carol whispers.

A tiny yawn escapes, hand stretching out and eyes slowly opening adjusting to the lighting in the room. Beth reaches over and takes a hold of the bundle wrapped up in a blanket.

"Was you good for Aunty Carol?" Beth nuzzles into the chubby cheeks and tiny hands reaching and grabbing her face. A tiny smile appears recognising the blonde haired blue eyes, getting excited he blows a spit bubble which pops when he gurgles some baby speech. Beth leans in and kisses his tiny nose and then his lips. "Yucky, spit bubbles," she laughs and peppers kisses again over his face. "he's gettin' heavy," Beth laughs "what have you fed him today?" she laughs rubbing her nose on his.

"Just his usual bottle, mashed up veggies, sorry there was some brussel sprouts tonight so you'll be receiving a pleasant present at 5am," Carol pinches her nose and Beth throws her head to the side in thanks "and then another bottle. Oh, I mashed up a banana and some peanut butter like you said and he wolfed it down" Carol laughs imitating the eleven month old baby munching into his face, resulting in a little squeal from him "wonder where he picked that habit up from, it's gross but yum, I actually tried some to see what the yumming and umming was about – pretty good - have you tied it?"

Beth looks at Olly, there was only one person who she knew who wolfed down peanut butter and banana smothered on toast like Olly did and she swallows hard from the memory.

**_Flashback_**

_"What on earth are you eatin'?" Beth watches him laughing as he wolfs down his breakfast whilst she eats her oatmeal with honey slowly._

_"Peanut butter and banana on toast. It fills you up and keeps you feeling full longer, so you eat less overall. Plus, there's nothing more indulgent than licking peanut butter off a spoon" he does that watching and raising his eyebrows at her waiting for a blush to appear "good start to the day after a long run and everything in moderation is good, you should try it!" he pushes his plate to her to try his breakfast stretching and she takes a look and she has to agree smiling, he was all toned and hard abs and she blushes as he catches her admiring his body. Watching him get up from across the table, he walks over to her, leans down one hand on the table and the other on her chin as he pulls her mouth up to him in a hungry kiss and she can taste the mixture of peanut butter and banana and moans into his mouth in approval._

_"Tastes good" she murmurs as he breaks away._

_"You taste better!" he whispers back and he steals a quick kiss before he leaves to take his shower before he has to leave for work._

_Beth goes to take a bite of her oatmeal and before she can, her arm is being pulled up, she drops her spoon into her bowl making a mess and he's picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom kicking the door shut before she can protest. She shrieks when the cold water sprays down on to them and he swears laughing fumbling with the shower control to set it on warm concentrating on his other task, pulling her T-Shirt off and lifting her up against the tiles._

_"Rickkkkk!" she giggles._

"I think mommy's zoned out on us?" Carol kisses Olly on the head and snaps her finger in front of Beth's face making her peer down at Olly and back up at Carol.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow and here, this is for you!" Beth pulls out $30 and tries to hand it to Carol who pushes it back.

"No, you need to save and get out of this dump. I love Olly, you never need to pay me to look after him, he keeps me company when Sophia's at school and she loves having someone to play with when she gets home." Carol says putting a hand on her shoulder. Beth is emotional like she wants to cry and hugs Carol stifling a sob.

"Go, get some rest sweetie, you've earned it and he'll nod off once he's in his mommy's bosom."

Beth grabs the baby bag and before she leaves, she kisses Carol on the cheek.

"Good Night Carol."

"Good Night Beth, night Jolly Olly!"

Beth walks to her apartment next door, unlocks her door walking in turning on the lamp. She double bolts the door and looks around the room, it was near enough empty, there was a small sofa, a recliner, a coffee table, TV and dining table set and just a few pictures she'd painted herself hanging on the walls and the tiny kitchenette on the side.

She takes Olly into her bedroom, she didn't want to sleep alone tonight. She shuts the door and places him in her bed turning on the little night light that plays twinkle twinkle little star melody and Olly watches the lights of the stars moving around the room reaching up trying to catch one kicking his feet in his little onesie when it escapes his grasp and Beth watches whilst she gets dressed.

She lets out her hair from her high ponytail and she finally gets out of her ankle breaking heels and uniform putting on her jogging bottoms and his T-Shirt. She hugs herself imagining it's his arms around her. She walks to the bed and climbs in and cuddles up to Olly kissing him and singing along to twinkle twinkle little star.

When Olly finally falls asleep holding on to her ear, Beth silently lets her tears fall down. With a part of him cuddled next to her, she felt Rick's absence tremendously at night. Sometimes she feels like she can't breathe without him she can't help but wonder whether Olly would one day look like Rick when he grows up, whether they would ever meet and whether Rick would ever forgive her for not telling him he had another son, had she made a terrible judgement call. So many things running through her mind, she didn't know what to do but make sure Olly was taken care of. As if he could sense Beth's pain, Olly pulls on her ear and snuggles into her reminding her that she's not alone, she's got him and with that Beth falls into a deep sleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi there, thanks for taking the time to read.

Malzateb this is for you, I already had this part ready so that's why I'm updating so soon but the next chapters will be slower to update, so here is Chapter 2…enjoy and don't get too depressed/frustrated, I sort of did when I wrote it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Present time…**

Rick wipes the steam off the mirror and takes hold of his razor ready to wipe it across his cheeks. He stares blankly at his reflection, he didn't look like the man he used to be. He felt old and tired and angry all the time. He was turning into an old, angry man way before his time. He places the razor on his cheek ready to glide it along but his mind goes to someplace else not in this bathroom, it was like his body was here but he wasn't actually there with it. Every morning it was the same for the past eighteen months, that same feeling in his stomach like somebody was putting a knife into his gut and twisting it until he couldn't breathe or was it because he was holding his breath and only allows the oxygen in when he feels light headed and then he drops the razor making a smashing noise as it hits the tiled floor and blood drips into the sink with the water running and a moment later the door flies open.

"Dad! - _MOM! DAD'S HURT HIMSELF! COME QUICK!_" Carl comes running back into the bathroom and Rick just stares down at his blood oblivious to Carl.

"Dad its ok, mom's coming, you're gonna be ok" the little boy says reassuringly.

Carl is grabbing toilet paper and he climbs on top of the toilet seat and starts to pat the blood off of Rick's face. Rick turns his face and looks at his now ten year old boy. He had inherited his instincts and was starting to look more like him as the days go by and he wished right now, his son was nothing like him, he deserved to be a better man not a weak pathetic man like him, what he has become, a former shadow of himself, pining for a woman who he turned his back on and giving into the demands of the woman he now resented. In those past eighteen months his son has had to grow up faster than he should have and he could pick up on a meaning of a look, a shrug and the end of an argument left up in the air. A kid should not have to deal with grown ups fighting, it should be the other way round.

The ultimatum Lori had given him eighteen months ago still repeats on loop in his mind and telling Beth it was over, that he was going back to the wife he was divorcing who was carrying his child killed him especially when he said the words out loud to her when he'd promised her a full life together and the moment when he saw the colour in Beth's face drain away, he knew it was all over and they walked away in opposite directions, out of each other's lives away from the dreams they dreamt together. He had to suppress everything in him not to turn around and pull her back to him and tell her not to leave him. Beth knew about Lori and she knew about what happened that night between them. It happened before him and Beth were physically involved and became a couple but now there was a baby! In 5 months a baby will change everything!

Beth was young and now single, she had dreams that she could accomplish and they'd now have to be without him, she was stronger than him, he was a fool to think that they'd get their happily ever after, that was fairy tales, he had been living a fairy tale with Beth, it was always going to be too good to be true. He lost all faith just when he started to believe again.

His eyelids blink towards Carl and he knew he'd have to snap out and be a father that his son needed him to be, he knew he was never going to be a husband again but he just didn't have the strength to forget Beth, she was there and gone in an instant and in that instant, he must have left with her because he certainly was not there when his son was reassuring him everything was ok, everything will be fine _"it'll all be ok dad!"_ and he wanted to shout at Carl, tell him to stop talking nonsense that nothing is ok, everything is wrong, if it was right, then Beth would be there with him. He felt like the worst possible parent in the world, he was thinking about someone he couldn't have and the people he had, he wasn't thinking about them. Carl and Judith needed him and he needed Beth, how twisted is he, he thought?

Lori comes running into the bathroom leaving the gate open at the top of the stairs.

"Rick! baby you're bleeding!" Lori runs over and grabs hold of Rick's shoulders and all he can do is pick up her hands, pull them away and drop them to her own side and he turns to Carl.

"Carl, buddy, I'm ok, I hadn't fully woken up, I'm sorry if I scared you. Go get ready otherwise you're gonna be late for school. We're leaving in thirty minutes, go son." Rick turns Carl around and pats him on the head and Carl does as he is told looking at Lori concerned and then back at Rick over his shoulder who's smiling at him to hurry up.

Lori grabs more toilet paper and starts cleaning the blood from the floor. She was scrubbing with force, taking out her frustrations on the floor. She leans over and throws the paper down the toilet and flushes it and she stands up face to face with Rick.

"When are you going to stop, it's gettin' really tiring?" She breathes at him "We need you back, I need you back!" she looks straight into his eyes hoping he'll see the love she has for him.

"I'm here, like you wanted, what more do you want, you won, you got what you wanted, all is ok in Lori World!" Rick responds pokerfaced and Lori gets angry and tears threaten to fall and she hits him on the chest.

"I need you back, I need the old Rick Grimes back, you haven't touched me since Judith was conceived, you don't look at me like I'm the only woman in the world, I need you Rick, god, can't you see, I love you and somewhere deep down I know you still love me!" She starts hitting him on the face, neck, chest and then Rick grabs her wrists and swings her around and pushes her up against the wall. Something comes over him, a side of him only Lori can make appear, the hatred evident in his eyes not the kind eyes that had been with him all his life until everything went wrong and he'd become stuck.

"You remember how Judith was conceived, ha, because I'm still trying to remember!" Rick was angry with himself for allowing it to happen, he wasn't even sure if it had happened, they just woke up in bed together. Lori should have been in with Carl in his spare room when they had come over that night when Carl had an asthma attack, Rick himself had just got in and was recovering from the Office Christmas Party, it wasn't a night for him to have Carl and Lori knew that he had been convinced to go to the party by Shane and Shane was going to make sure Rick had a great night drinking.

When he woke up the following morning, Lori was lying naked in bed entangled up with him and when he looked under the covers, so was he and so was his semen covering the sheets. Last time he knew Lori was on the pill but whether she had been the last six months since they separated he wasn't sure. He remembers jumping out of bed and throwing up in the toilet, not sure which was the cause, the hangover or the fact he'd been stupid enough to get hung-over, let Lori stay in his apartment when he should have sent her and Carl home, he was intoxicated out of his head and sometime during the night she climbed into his bed and they'd had sex. He had started to see Beth having fallen for her and she agreed, they had a few dates and their relationship was just fresh and new and this happened.

"I needed you and you turned your back on me. Marriage is about giving and sharing and I couldn't share you with her, you kept saying her name when we were together – how do you think that makes me feel?" Lori screams and Rick puts a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"We had broken up, we were over, you had moved on before I left and I was trying to move on with Beth. You remember, how do I even know if Judith is mine, she might be some other guys and I'm just the muppet now raising her?" Rick spits back and he feels guilty for saying that, he loved Judith but he couldn't get to grips with anything, he never wanted a paternity test either because if she wasn't his, it'll be another person taken away from him that he loved, Lori was using Carl and Judith to her advantage, it was either them or Beth and he had picked his kids.

"Judith is yours, she's ours, everything that happened before, let's forget it, wipe the slate clean and start afresh, we're better together, we have history, Rick, let's give it another go?" Lori goes to kiss Rick but he leans back away.

Baby Judith has mastered standing, stooping and squatting moving from one piece of furniture to the next for support no longer needing support to be held by a grown up, she had it sussed out and was taking adventures all over the house and she reaches the long white corridor they call the landing. She crawls over and stands up holding the banister using her hands to reach and walk over until she gets to the end of the stairs and her eyes light up, the gate is open and she can go down the stairs her mommy and daddy carry her up and down on. She concentrates and moves her chubby feet on to the top step and then she goes to take another and Rick frustrated looks to the side and his heart nearly stops, he sees Judith and Lori is pulling him not letting go, Rick pushes Lori with force and runs to Judith who takes the plunge losing her footing doesn't like the feeling and begins to cry. Rick barely grabs her baby grow and pulls her up in time and buries her into his neck rubbing her back hugging her tightly, he could feel his throat dry up and he was gulping for air.

"Daddy's got you, daddy's got you, shushh baby, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry!" he stifles a sob and Lori rushes to take Judith but Rick dodges her out the way.

"No!" Rick shouts and he points to the stairs "Keep that damn gate shut at all times!" Rick gives Lori a cold look and walks off with Judith to his bedroom and shuts the door shushing and kissing her head.

He sits down on his bed, holding her hands whilst she stands on his legs wobbling and smiling laughing. This was knew to her, he didn't spend enough time with her playing, the stuff he used to do when Carl was a baby and he could see she liked it and he could see how much he had wronged her.

"Judy, I'm sorry, I never meant what I said, your my baby girl, you're my girl!" he pulls her to him and he kisses her left cheek "I won't let anything bad happen to you, it's you, me and Carl, come here princess!" and he pulls her to him and kisses her right cheek and she giggles touching his stubbles.

* * *

Rick walks with Carl through the school gates and seeing an empty bench he sits down and calls Carl over to take a seat beside him. Carl thought he was imagining things, when things went bad his dad started spending less time with him, he would drop him off wishing him a good day and then he'd go to work. Today was different, he had forgotten that his dad used to hang out with him until the bell rang. He hesitates at first but seeing how sad and sorry his dad looked, he sits down next to him and they watch the other children playing tag.

"I'm sorry Carl for everything" Rick looks down at his shoes.

"It's ok dad, you're stressed, I get it" Carl replies.

"No, my behaviour is inexcusable and I hope one day you'll forgive me. I just need some time to sort some stuff out. My head is all over the place and I need to figure things out, otherwise, I'm just going to turn into an old resentful man." Rick says looking at Carl.

"You're not old dad, your way younger than Duane's dad, he's forty!"

Rick laughs at that "Don't let Morgan hear you say that" he sighs "I'm fast approaching, got another five years to go but I haven't been acting like a grown up have I? He asks Carl.

Carl shrugs his shoulder, he didn't know what to say. They sit there in silence and Carl takes the bullet and asks what's been on his mind and never had the courage to ask and as Rick's talking he might as well, he can always just yell and they'll go back to small talk.

"Who's Beth?" Carl looked scared to ask as when his mom mentioned Beth's name, Rick would become sad and tell her never to say her name again.

Rick freezes and then looks at Carl, he knew Carl wasn't stupid and he did have an idea that he had met someone when him and Lori broke up. He had seen some of Beth's things scattered around his apartment and some of her clothes in his closet when he was looking for toys to play with when he would visit.

"She was someone special to me" he replies.

"You miss her?" Carl asks and Rick nods a yes.

"Where is she?" Carl asks looking up at him.

"I don't know, hopefully living her life and being happy" Rick swallows looking up at the sun in the cold sky.

"Do you love her?" Carl asks playing with is hands.

Rick looks over at Carl startled and he runs his hand down his face, was he that readable? He thinks before answering. If Carl knew that he was in love with Beth, then maybe he'll know he's not in love with Lori. Carl wasn't a naïve little kid, he knew about his and Lori's separation and he wouldn't be able to make excuses, it'll just complicates things more.

"If I was to say yes, would you be angry?"

Carl shrugs his shoulders but then shakes his head no.

"Yes" he says looking in front at the children playing "but it doesn't matter anymore."

"You should be with who you love not who you think you should be with. I don't want you to be unhappy anymore and I don't want mom to be unhappy anymore and you don't love each other, maybe you should be with Beth, she makes you happy and maybe mom will find someone else too." Carl says looking up at his dad, he didn't like the way his dad was nowadays, he was always standing tall and proud now he was slumping and just sad.

Rick pulls him into a hug and kisses his head. If Carl can be this strong, then he's going to have to be a lot stronger.

"I got you and Judy, I love you guys too."

The bell goes and Carl and Rick both stand and Carl hugs Rick and he wraps his arms around his shoulders and gives him a squeeze. He missed this.

"I'm going to take you and Judy to the fare this weekend, she hasn't been yet, it'll be nice for her and we'll go on the big wheel and see if we can see our house from up there like we used to?" Rick proposes.

"And get candyfloss?" Carl beams.

"And ice-cream!" Rick winks.

"Judy's gonna love it!" Carl squeezes back.

Carl hugs Rick and letting go when his friends call him and he runs over to them telling them what he's doing this weekend and he can hear the chitter chatter as they file in one by one and Carl waves before the door shuts.

Rick sits there smiling and he thinks about what Carl had said. He gets up to leave as he goes he hears someone calling a name.

"Beth!"

His eyes snap up and he turns looking around wildly and it's Shane speaking to another woman, not his Beth. Shane introduces Beth as a new teacher who's joined the school who he met outside The Tea Room. Both names familiar to him and he smiles along listening to how they met and he thinks back to how he met Beth. He'll never forget how she made him feel in those 15 minutes of meeting.

**_Flashback_**

Rick hurries into the shop and shuts the door. He peeps through the door's net curtain and then steps back trying go unnoticed_ "he'll never come looking in here!"_ he thought. Seeing his partner scratching his head, looking around confused and stalking off in the opposite direction, does he step back and slump into the empty stool sighing in relief to be left alone.

Feeling eyes staring at him, he takes a side glance to see a girl he's never seen before with long blonde braided hair and piercing blue eyes watching him amusingly. She's leaning on both elbows with her hands joined together steadying her chin looking straight at him, he wonders how long she's been watching him, hopefully not the whole time he had jumped into the shop.

_"__Hello"_ he watches her glossy lips move and she doesn't move to get up, just waiting for him to reply and that amused smile on her face and twinkle in her eye remains.

_"__Hello"_ he answers back taking off his hat and putting it on the table not moving his gaze from hers.

"What game are you playin?" She asks

"Excuse me?" Rick answers back confused narrowing his eyes not understanding

"I've been watchin' you since you literally ran from your patrol car which is down the street" she nods her head in the direction of the end of the street which is clear as day from where they were sitting "and…from what it looks like, your either on a stake out and I didn't get the memo that you'll be using The Tea Room as your cover base or I'm guessing your tryin' to get away from Forest Gump over there whose not doing such a good job if you are actually on a stake out?" she says entertained.

_"__Oh - she saw me!" _his internal self-answered and he looks away embarrassed, nothing around here goes by undetected _"I'm such an Idiot"_.

They can hear his colleague outside calling out _"RICK!"_ from a distance and they see that he's running down the street looking side to side and Rick bursts out laughing, harder than he has in a long time so much so his throat starts to hurt and he feels a laughing cough coming on and a glass of water is handed to him. He takes a greedy gulp and wipes his eyes. He manages to regain his composure and he hears a _"Shushh!"_ being hissed directed to him from one of the ladies siting around on the comfy chairs which looked like was a group meeting going on in the corner of The Tea Room.

"I beg your pardon Ladies, sorry to interrupt your meeting" he nods and turns around in his stool so he's facing forward. He grabs a serviette, wipes his face and shakes his head to get the last of his laugh out. He clears his throat.

"Yea, I was trying to get some thinkin' space to myself and no matter how much I love him, he gets on my nerves when he doesn't shut up, I forget my own thoughts from his pushin' their way into mine. You could say I have boundary issues and he pushes me closer to the edge each time." He says pinching the bridge of his nose. Shane seemed to be hyperactive today on caffeine he's drunk at the station and wouldn't shut up.

"Life would be kinda borin' without them but I know what you mean!" she smiles thinking about her older brother who used to walk around like her bodyguard and constantly asking whether she was ok, who upset her, does somebody need a knuckle sandwich and she giggles thinking of him running down the street calling out for her just like the officer's partner was doing and she hiding from him, a tiny snort comes out with her giggles and Rick looks up thinking it was the cutest noise he's heard in a long time and he sees her covering her mouth still leaning there blushing pink and he laughs _"she has a sense of humour, she can laugh at herself!"_ he thinks, Lori would have stormed off humiliated and he goes back to his low-spirited self. Beth noticing the sudden change clears her throat.

"I'm Beth Greene, pleasure to meet you" she holds out her hand trying to avoid any possible teasing of her little snort as embarrassing as it was.

"Rick Grimes, the pleasures all mine" his mouth turns up at the corners as he meant it.

"Would you like somethin' to eat or drink before he finds you? Beth asks

"No, he'll never find me. He won't venture into The Tea Room, risk bumping into an ex, ex's mother or grandmother and there's nothin' here apart from cake to entice him in" Rick says playing with the sugar shaker.

Beth straightens up to her full length and puts her hands on her hips smirking down to him, she would make him smile and forget about whatever he's thinking about which doesn't seem healthy if those lines appear deeper by every passing second.

"Hmmm, so what you're saying is, I wouldn't be able to entice Forest Gump into The Tea Room?"

Rick's mouth opens and he looks up away from the sugar shaker in his hands as realises he may have said the wrong thing, his attempt to save himself doesn't work out so well either _"what's wrong with you?" _he reprimands himself.

"I didn't mean…I'm sure you can…your very enticing…you're a really pretty girl…I didn't mean it the way it came out…this place usually has mature women come in and your young and if he…any man would want to…you could entice me in with your…I better shut up before I offend you more than I already have…can we start again?" he asks apologetically and Beth nods for him to try to again.

She was having fun, it was a slow afternoon and things just got pretty interesting plus she's never spoken so freely with a guy where the banter just rolls off each other in a long while, he's not boring her and he's not trying too hard or shamelessly flirting, he's really sweet getting tongue-tied, she's never had that effect on anyone before. The past years she's grown up and meeting people on the road, she's become more sociable and interacting and it seemed easy with the officer. He surely has a line of women falling for him, she could tell and for some reason and she does not know why she does this, she felt ashamed of herself, she steals a look at his finger and there was _no_ wedding ring but that doesn't mean anything, he probably doesn't wear one but he looks like the type who would?

"I'm Rick Grimes, I'm one of the deputies from the King County Sheriff's Department and Forest Gump is my partner. I don't usually come into The Tea Room as I never had reason to and as the hostess is very kind and delightful" he leans in "very welcoming, I would definitely consider coming here more often and it will probably be the only place I will get any peace and relaxation if I'm forgiven. I would love a slice of your Peacon Pie and a large coffee." He breathes hoping he hadn't offended her and was finally forgiven for earlier.

"Not bad - good save!" she nods "I'm Beth Greene, I work here at The Tea Room and on Fridays and Saturday nights, you'll find me playing at The Lounge, you should drop by when your not playing cops and robbers and you're always welcome in here, Forest Gump is too but if you want this your secret hiding place, you can come hide and hang out any time, there are pretty interesting people in here" Beth replies nodding towards the group of ladies and Rick takes a look to the elder women of the town and a couple of mom's from Carl's school.

"You should join them, they've got pretty good stories to tell, they don't bite, go on, I'm sure they'd like a chat with the nice officer?" Beth says whilst moving around making coffee.

For some reason he gets up and goes over and they eagerly talk to him and then pass him a book that is on the book list of reading material for the month. One of the women passes it to Rick and he take a look at it and Beth could see a deep red blush climbing up the back of his neck and she could only wonder what his face looked like from the front.

A minute later he's back in his seat she puts his coffee and slice of pie in front of him with speed and ease, "enjoy!" she takes a look at his face and holds in her laughter "everything ok deputy?" She's standing in front of him one arm across her waist and the other playing with the bottom of her lip.

"_**Fifty..Shades..of..Grey!**_ – that is the book Mrs Smith and Mrs Webster, wives of Judge Smith and Mayor Webster are reading, I am honestly and truly shocked. Shouldn't they be reading something like _Jayne Eyre_ or _Pride and Prejudice?_"

"Told you, they're interesting ladies and they're goin' to watch the movie version when it comes out in the pictures, there's apparently talks of a movie to be made!" Beth has gone pink from watching his response to that extra information.

Rick all but spits his coffee out his mouth at this new information. He grabs a napkin and starts to clean his spittle. Shane had raved about it so he knew how graphic the film would be and to think the sweet little women he helps across the road and with their groceries know about the erotic book of naughtiness had him trying hard to suppress the urge to fall on the floor laughing, what was going on in here, he thought.

"Is there something in the cakes that I should know about" he says crouching down forking through his pie playfully "I'm on duty and if I'm caught high, I'll be in trouble…this place is not what I thought it was!" Rick says looking around amused, he had learnt a lot of valuable information tiptoeing into The Tea Room. Really amused, now if he needed anything rushed through court or a notice to be looked at, he knew where to go. He probably wouldn't be able to look at Judge Smith or Major Webster in the same way, he'll be thinking of them strapped to beds with handcuffs and blindfolds and whips and he shudders at the images.

Beth laughs shrugging her shoulders and goes over to the ladies calling her over and he watches her reflection in the mirror as she moves and sits down on one of the arm rests talking to the women and they all laugh glancing his way and he puts some pie into his mouth looking in the opposite direction.

She comes back with a tray filled with cups and saucers and empties it into the dishwasher and Rick watches whilst he sips his coffee. She makes another pot of tea and is cutting slices of cake and he watches as she does her work. The silence was nice and every so often when Beth looked up, she'd shyly smile at him. After serving the group their hundredth cups of teas, she comes back to see Rick had eaten his pie and was ready to leave.

"You want me to pour your drink to go, shame to waste it and you miss out on it?" Beth jokes and gets out a plain takeaway cup and pours it in before he can refuse and hands it over.

"Thanks, how much do I owe?" he asks still smiling and getting his wallet out, he was sure his jaw was going to fall off from all the smiling and laughing, he'd have to try and find an excuse to explain to Shane why he was rubbing his jaw for the rest of the shift.

"$3.00 and the pie's on me for the entertainment" Beth says putting the receipt in front of him.

Rick smiles and pulls out a $20.00 bill and hands it over to Beth.

"That's all I've got and is to go towards the Ladies Tea Club bill" he says and looks up to her "It was a pleasure to meet you Beth and welcome to King County, I hope to see you around more often."

Rick takes his cup and picks up his hat giving Beth a wide smile and she can see his beautiful white teeth and he looked happier than before he had come in, his tired lines were replaced with smile lines, it was quite infectious that she could only mirror the same back to him.

"Afternoon Ladies and enjoy your books" he nods and the women giggle their goodbyes and then he's gone shutting the door behind him and Beth walks up to the window watching him speak into his radio and then she sees Shane shrugging his shoulders as if asking where was he and then Shane's pointing at Rick's takeaway cup asking where he got it and Rick points towards the Diner way down the other side of the street and Beth laughs at his trickery. He gets into the car and before he does, he glances towards The Tea Room and seeing Beth he gives her one of those Rick Grimes head tilts that she can only tilt her head back at him.

Rick fastens his seat belt, takes a sip of his coffee putting it into the holder and puts the car in gear. A call comes through the radio and he acknowledges it and takes one last look at The Tea Room before driving away.

"C'mon Forest Gump let's go catch some baddies!" Rick says with a hidden smirk and Shane looks at him.

"Hey, man, that's mean!" Shane says crossing his arms.

Rick remembers Beth calling Shane - Forest Gump, he leans his elbow on the open window and covers his mouth whilst he manoeuvres the car towards the other flashing lights up the hill in the near distance.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"EARTH TO RICK!" Shane is snapping his fingers in front of his face "You ok to grab the Peacon Pie and come over and we'll watch Forest Gump? You really need a night off from Lori and the kids, just us guys, we don't have fun anymore!" Shane asks a second time that night.

"Yeah, sure, I'll grab the Pie." Rick mutters quietly

"Alright! Great - get it from that special place that you used to get from ages ago, that was pretty damn fantastic Pie! never tasted Pie so good, kinda hard to forget when nothing compares!" Shane says leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah" Rick says looking into the wing mirror at The Tea Room as they drive by remembering the cherished times he spent there with Beth, nothing was the same when she left.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi there, thanks for taking the time to read and review.

This chapter is quiet long, I think.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**WARNING: Domestic Violence**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Beth hands Olly over to Amy and she lifts him up in the air and he squeals trying to reach a balloon in the staff room. She places him on her hip and takes the baby bag off of Beth's shoulder. Carol was under the weather and Beth had no choice but to bring him to work before her lunchtime shift started. It was 9am and she had to run errands and it was bitterly cold out so she didn't want to drag Olly all over town, he was already recovering from a little cough.

"Are you sure Amy? he can be quite a handful when he wants to be!" she smiles beeping Olly's nose and he laughs tilting his head to the side and she copies him "And he's got a cheeky side to him just like his-" Beth was smiling animatedly using her hands to describe and she stops herself straightening up and brushing Olly's brown hair to the side. Her smile fades into a reflective one looking at him.

Amy peers up at Beth from beneath her thickly mascaraed lashes, wondering if one of these days, her friend might confide in her about her past life, tell her, her tale of woe. Or finish a sentence which makes her happy when she begins it by comparing or describing a smile, a laugh, a look, a tantrum, a feature but abruptly stops mid-sentence before she says a name, the name of perhaps Olly's father? Amy gets cross, how could he leave her beautiful, smart and kind friend she thinks to herself – _"and this gorgeous baby?"_ She looks at him, innocent baby boy without his father to run to. Feeling down she starts to think of her late father she loved a lot and could never understand how her sister just up and went to law school when he got ill and forgot about her. Leaving her sister-less and an orphan to concentrate on her high flying legal career. _"Enough Amy, stop being a baby, put on your biggest smile and help your only true friend!" _she says to herself.

"Olly loves me, don't you!" she tickles his stomach "we'll be fine, stop being a paranoid Momzilla, we're gonna have fun aren't we gorgeous!" and she gets another squeal from him.

Beth was a bit uneasy leaving him with Amy to run errands. She trusted Amy but Amy was Amy and her attention would always get diverted, bless her she thought. She does try and she did go to every antenatal class with her when she thought she'd be alone, pushed her up the stairs to her apartment when she thought she couldn't make it to the top and would need airlifting. And she held her hand in the delivery room. She will never be able to repay Amy for everything she has done for her and she wouldn't hold it against Amy if she had to dash off to an audition. She's been getting more calls but the rejection calls are the hardest to watch happen when she puts up a front. Beth could see, she's actually crushed. Thank god for chocolate and wine, they were the saviours when one of those calls came.

Dale would be about, so it'll be ok, she thought. Dale loved hanging out with Olly so he had set up a baby safe section in his room so he'd watch over him whilst he did his work and then Amy would switch. T-Dog volunteered he wouldn't mind as he has nieces and nephews so he's a pro at babysitting, he would even make up some gourmet lunch for the tiny-tot. Beth was so touched, she couldn't refuse and she couldn't afford a real babysitter and the guys at work were more family than she's had in a long time.

Daryl walks in seeing the cooing and ahhhing over the baby _"women!"_ he rolls his eyes. He goes over to the fridge and gets out the milk and drinks straight from the cartoon.

"Gross Daryl, use a glass!" Amy turns to him, hand on hip, Olly on the other tapping her foot on the floor.

"No different to what Sir Shitsalot does!" he nods towards Olly taking another gulp and lets out a little burp and Olly was in a fit of laughter.

"HIS…NAME…IS…OLLY!" Amy corrects covering Olly's innocent ears "don't listen and don't even entertain him," she whispers to Olly whose staring wide-eyed at Daryl who made the amazing noise, he didn't even need to push a button was the thought going around the baby's head. "That is what you call trailer trash!" Amy says whilst walking off with Olly to the kitchen to find T-Dog to warm up a bottle. Olly turns his head round like an owl does fascinated watching Daryl and Daryl stares back at him and gives him a wink that nobody can see.

_"__Daryl, she didn't mean it!" _

Beth walks up to him and hesitates whether or not to touch his arm, it's what she would have done to anyone else who she knew but Daryl was kind of a recluse and liked personal space, he didn't like the emotional touchy stuff and would always exit the room when one of girls came in upset, that was his cue to change a barrel in the cellar.

He chucks the carton from where he was standing into the open bin on the opposite side of the room and turns to face Beth, his face expressionless.

"She can say what she wants, it's part true, I'm from a trailer trash family, once trash, always trash!" he says in his southern accent and walks off leaving Beth standing there feeling bad and saddened.

Whether Daryl was bothered or not, she was, it had stung how Amy would be so nice to her and callous to Daryl. She knew deep down, Amy's remark must have hurt him but he was good at not showing what he felt. She decided, she would have to have a word with Amy because she couldn't ignore those insults, it was insulting and disrespectful and Daryl deserved respect, especially what he does for everyone whether they choose to acknowledge it or not but Beth would make sure he got it.

Beth had a word with Amy, she knew Amy could be temperamental at times but Beth knew how to be tactful with her and if all fails, she would use a scenario from a movie and then she'd understand. Amy felt ashamed and when she saw Daryl next or when they would walk past each other getting the restaurant ready, she'd give him an apologetic look, but the look was too dramatic, the look when a violin should start to play in the background and Beth had wanted to hit her head against the wall because she could see the uneasiness on Daryl's face.

"Is she rehearsing for a part?" Daryl asked Beth feeling uncomfortable with the looks.

"Yea, just go along and be tactful!"

She pleaded to Daryl hoping her advice to both wouldn't blow up once she left them to it and Daryl gives her that same unaffected look and Beth wanted to eat her hands. If they would take the time to get to know one another, they might actually start liking each other she thought. Daryl only used to grunt and nod to her when she first met him but over time, he's started saying short sentences.

"Be a good boy" Beth whispers into Olly's ears "keep an eye on Aunty Amy, eat all your lunch Uncle T-Dog makes and look out for Uncle Daryl" she kisses him "love you baby!"

Dale comes over and happily takes Olly and notices Beth's hesitation to leave, the tension between Daryl and Amy was noticeable and Beth staring every so often gave away what was on her mind.

"Go Beth, you can't mother everyone. Daryl's a big boy, he can look after himself and Amy needs a little growing up to do, she will one day, she's had it tough too, they'll get along one of these days. Now…we will deal with the kids if they get out of line, isn't that right Skipper" he squeezes Olly and he shakes his little maraca in agreement.

"Go do your errands, we'll be fine, we're going to watch a fishing documentary and we'll be off asleep in no time!" Dale smiles in his fishing hat looking at Beth, stroking her cheek and patting it, he walks off with Olly singing:-

"One, two, three, four, five, once I caught a fish alive!

six, seven, eight, nine, ten, then I threw him back again!

Why did you let it go?

Because he bite my finger so!

Which finger did he bite?

This little finger on my right!"

She hears Dale pretending to bite Olly's finger and Olly laughing. She smiles and she gets a lump in her throat. This was supposed to be her father with Olly.

She closes her eyes and touches her locket that holds a picture of all members of her family who she hasn't seen in eighteen months. The last time she saw them was when she told her father she was pregnant and unmarried and with this shock her father told her that she had made her bed and now she would have to lie in it, there was no place for her on the farm, she and her fatherless child would have to find their own way in this world.

Tears fall down her cheek remembering that day, when her daddy turned his back on her. Losing her mother broke his heart and when she decided to follow her dreams to see what was out there for her, it disappointed him. For her to come back home two years later in her situation, it shamed him and she felt ashamed of herself too for letting him down. Her sister was crying on the porch and her brother was begging their father not to do this, wanting to pull her back into the house and the mention of their mother, the stern face their father had given to choose broke the whole family. She left the farm visiting her mother's grave one last time asking for forgiveness. Her brother and sister watch in tears from the porch as they watch her disappear in the distance to be never seen again. Maggie tried to run after her but Shawn had grabbed her and held his sister whilst she sobbed.

She walked to the train station on auto pilot, saw how much money she had in her purse and purchased a ticket to wherever the money would take her and it led her to the City of Atlanta.

She picks up her bag, wipes her tears, takes a deep breath and goes on her way. Daryl was standing by the bar doing a stock take watching the whole scene and looked at the revolving door as Beth left to run errands. He had an idea what she going through her mind as the same thoughts were going through his watching Dale with Olly. Beth's father should be the one doing all this not a stranger. It makes him think about his family, his late mother, his good for nothing father and his older brother who comes in and out of his life every couple of years and majority of the time it's because he's been in jail. Families were complicated, he knew that but Beth, she was a nice girl, she shouldn't be alone and it made him angry to think her family would not want to help her raise her baby whatever the circumstances, they were blood and the father, where the hell was he? He should be taking care of Beth and his kid, if ever he met him, he didn't know whether he'd be able to keep his cool. He stares at the clipboard in his hand and after what felt forever, he continues his list.

* * *

Amy puts down her phone and looks over at Daryl and cringes having to go and ask him for a favour.

"I got a call from my agent and he says I need to be at The Podium in twenty minutes. Dale was called by Big Boss and T-Dog is prepping so neither can watch Olly." She stands there will the baby and Daryl looks up from his paper with narrowed eyes to say_ "ya kiddin' me?"_

"Please Daryl!" and she actually has tears in her eyes, he wasn't sure if they were real or fake and he hears a sniffle and he looks back at his paper. Amy looks at Olly _"what to do, what would you do?"_ she puts her head down and starts to cry. Daryl gets uncomfortable and stands up looking which way to run or what job he had to do, he'd done everything that he was supposed to do and Amy knew it.

"I know shit about babies, can't ya take him with you?" Daryl barks

Amy shakes her head hugging Olly and she muffles a sob. Olly's cheek is pressed against Amy's face and the black mascara is running all over Olly's cheek and Daryl winces that she's covering the baby in her glop.

"Ok, ok, Beth's not expectin' to return to Marilyn Manson, give him here!"

Daryl holds out his hands and Amy happily hands Olly over. She pulls Daryl's cheek and he whips his head out the way to dodge the contact and Amy blows a kiss to Olly leaving Daryl holding him under the armpits at arm's length and Olly kicks his legs in the air. Daryl turns him around.

"You wanna beer?" he asks and Olly squeals in delight.

"Does your Ma know you've picked up this habit?" he asks questioningly and Olly hiccups. Daryl looks at the clock "and its only 11am!" Olly hiccups again and Daryl shakes his playfully and he manages a rare smile.

Daryl sniffs around _"What on earth is that smell? _He lifts his foot checking each shoe and when his nose moves past Olly's butt, he finds where the offensive odour is coming from. _"You gotta be kiddin' me?!"_ He looks for the baby bag and takes Olly to the kitchen to the large pots and pans sink. The baby changing room was closed due to maintenance works and he couldn't hold the stench any longer.

"What ya doin' Daryl?" T-Dog asks noticing from the corner of his eyes being distracted from peeling vegetables that Daryl had a scarf around his nose and dangling Olly in the sink bottom half butt naked.

"What does it look like, Sir Shitsalot has shit himself!" Daryl mumbles through the scarf.

"You can't clean him here, this is a kitchen! think of the Hygiene!" T-Dog says running over covering his nose.

"He's fidgety, too late to take him out, gotta clean him, help will ya!" Daryl orders.

T-Dog shakes his head knowing this was all wrong and then the cold air getting to Olly, he pees all over Daryl. Daryl grabs a frying pan to defend himself and T-Dog grabs Olly.

"That's nastyyy!" T-Dog laughs and Daryl looks up "Hold him straight!"

Grabbing the shower-head of the sink tap, he sprays it at Olly's soiled areas washing him clean. Olly loving the water, tries to reach flopping down kicking his legs. A dangly loose string catches his attention and he grabs the scarf pulling it up covering Daryl's eyes and his vision blocked, not being able to see, he sprays the water everywhere soaking himself and T-Dog, Olly laughing pulling the ends to his mouth.

"OLLY!" Daryl and T-Dog both scream simultaneously getting soaked.

Daryl grabs something white and wraps it round the baby. T-Dog helps and wipes his face with his sleeve. He opens his eyes and recognises the white item wrapped around Olly.

"DARYL THAT'S MY NEW CHIEF'S JACKET!"

* * *

Beth decides to pop back home to drop off her shopping after her doctor's appointment. She decided to get some soup and fresh crusty bread for Carol before she went back to work. Walking down the street with her groceries in her hand, she walks past a retro shop, smiling, she loved to see old items being revamped and given a new lease of life. She was once a secret hoarder once upon a time. She never liked to get rid of items, they all had a memory and her old bedroom was stuffed to the brim with all her childhood toys and dolls, items she wanted to pass down to her children one day.

She walks closer as an item catches her eye. A beautiful restored bike in the window display with a pink balloon attached to one of the handles. It was one similar to the one she had back in King County, the thing was a nightmare but got her around town especially when she couldn't afford a car and it was environmentally friendly, so she didn't care about her look even when some people gave her a look that said _"really?"_. She looks at it closer, it was the same shade of yellow, her favourite colour and it even had a similar beautiful basket at the front, it could even be the same one? _No _She smiles at the memories of that damn bike, it was a pain going up hill and especially down them. Poor bike should have been on its way to the dump but she loved it and then magic hands got a hold of it and gave it life again.

**_Flashback_**

Rick couldn't lay in bed any longer. It had been time to get back fit and fighting. He had started to let himself go, he couldn't stay lying awake in his bed any longer with so many things running through his mind. As soon as the birds started chirping outside his window and the light breaking through his curtain, he knew it was time to get up and not linger. Night times and early mornings had him thinking about what he did wrong with his life, how he could have stopped things from going the way it had. Being alone in a two bedroom apartment with nobody to talk to was not the life he had envisioned. Coming home to an empty apartment, eating alone, watching tv alone, going to bed alone and being away from Carl. He pulls himself out of his bed, he'll see Carl tomorrow, just one more day.

Rick breathes in and out taking in the fresh air as he runs down the square and then up the hill into the park listening to his iPod. It felt good to be running again, feeling the burn in his thighs, his heart rate pumping fast and his feet pounding the streets before the town had woken up.

Beth is pedalling the wheels of her bike through the park, she's trying to hold her bags on the bars and stop them from falling whilst going down the hill and trying to manoeuvre around the little cat that has just run out from a bush stopping and staring at her coming at it 50mph _"move kitty" _she yells and she tries to brake and it doesn't and she panics losing control, closing her eyes and letting out a shriek. Rick coming up the hill sees this happening and he speeds up running towards her and as she goes by with her eyes closed, he manages to grab her round the waist and lifts her off the bike that's now speeding faster down the hill and hitting the tree. They fall backwards on to the grass with Rick falling on his back and Beth landing on top.

Beth drops her head on to Rick's shoulder catching her breath. Rick grimaces in pain having landed hard on a large branch, hearing it snap or maybe it was his back, he flinches, Shane will have a field day if that's what's happened _"crap – should have just stayed in bed!" he said to himself. _Getting himself a bit comfortable and feeling the light weight on top of him, he looks down to his chest at Beth, checking she was there and it wasn't all his imagination, it would be embarrassing if she wasn't there. He had been running for an hour longer than he had in a while and forgot his water bottle, maybe it was dehydration and he was hallucinating? But he had his arms around her waist hugging her to him and he peers down to his chest. Moving her loose hair out of his face so he could take a better look.

Beth was mortified, she had teased the deputy a fortnight ago in The Tea Room when they first met and now! Karma coming to bite her in the backside and she scrunches up her nose into his shoulder, hoping she could pretend she fainted or fake ignorance. It did feel nice laying there she had to admit. It was relaxing and felt nice having strong arms around her, she could fall asleep on top of him with the sun shining down on her back but she knew it was inappropriate and she is brought out of her thoughts and has to bite her bottom lip because Rick was moving her hair out of her face to take a look at her amused. She couldn't see his amusement but she could feel it, _"damn it!"_ she thought _"he's watching me!"_.

He fakes a cough to get her attention. Slowly she looks up at him opening one eye and he raises his eyebrows to her as she looks at their position and blushes pink.

"I've never come across a situation like this but people are staring" He teases.

Beth looks around and then buries her face into his T-Shirt again.

"Are they still there?" She muffles a moment later and he hums a yes.

"Now?" She asks again.

"Yeah, a few teenage kids have spotted us and are pointing" Rick reports.

"They don't have a camera or phone out do they?" she asks worriedly remembering all the times she'd watched clips on YouTube laughing and now she feels bad for watching.

"Yep – and we are being recorded as I speak and this will be viral in the next few minutes!" he chuckles

Beth lets out a groan kicking the floor and he laughs feeling the heat as she moans into his T-Shirt.

"If you can tear yourself off of me, I can stop it from happening and get it deleted in a flash!"

"How?" Beth's head shots up

He tilts his head and raises his eyebrow like it's the silliest question he's been asked and she looks at him baffled and wants him to stop grinning at her like he was, it was making her blush more than before.

"I'm a cop and I can be very persuasive when I want to be!" He smirks and Beth looks at him and for a moment she felt he was flirting but she shakes the thought away.

"Can you pay a visit to the guy who sold me this bike, the brakes don't seem to work!"

Rick drops his head to the side and looks over at it shocked and alarmed.

"You paid for that?" he asks looking back up at her.

"Yeah - why?"

"It's a pile of junk!...did you get a receipt?...did you check it out before you purchased it?"

"It's a bike not a car!" she mumbles thinking she should have checked feeling like an idiot now.

"Still has wheels and speed that could knock anyone off on to their ass" he gestures to them on the floor "and where's your helmet?"

Beth now raises her eyebrow at him and he asks too many questions but they were safety questions so she can't argue with him.

"I don't have a helmet that goes with my outfit" she says sarcastically pointing to her shirt and skirt, she never did wear one on the farm riding her horse, a hat maybe but never a helmet. Rick takes a look at her outfit and as he does he got a view of her cleavage above him and quickly averts his eyes away down to her feet noticing her cowgirl boots and he smiles.

"You seem more of a horse riding girl?" and he wants to hit himself of the head, if Shane could hear him.

"Yeah I do have a horse.." she says smiling and sighs reflecting "I did have a horse"

Rick watches her when her features change to that of sadness.

"Beth, you ok?" he moves a piece of hair out of her face she was trying to blow away but kept falling back down.

She looks down at him and gives him a half smile nodding and fidgets above him ready to get up. He holds her arm and helps her up whilst she gets to her feet and he's already up before she offers her assistance to him. They straighten their clothes and Beth walks over to her bike and gently kicks it, ready to pick it up.

"Leave it, I'll deal with it" Rick says "What's the guy's name and where can I find him?" he asks watching her take her stuff off the bike.

"Don't worry, like you said, it's junk, I didn't pay much for it anyways" she sighs. This was her only means of transportation. "Are you sure you're ok to deal with this?" Beth says looking over to him and he walks over.

"It's no problem" he says looking at his watch and lifts it up with ease.

Beth smiles and begins to leave for work and she turns round and calls out.

"Drop by at The Tea Room sometime and I'll give you a free Coffee and Pie for rescuing me. She waves and give him a grateful smile. She then turns on her heels walking in the direction of town. Rick watches her walk out the park. He looks at the bike, it was tattered.

Walking towards the teenagers "Billy…phone…delete now!" Rick shouts

"Oh Deputy Grimes – Your no fun!" the teenagers whine back.

**_A couple of days later…_**

Beth walks home looking for her keys in her handbag, she reaches the gate and there, leaning up against the wall near her door was her yellow bike. She walks over shocked. It looks new, fresh spray of yellow, new wheels, brakes, bell and she runs her fingers over the beautiful basket fixed to the front. On the handle was a pink balloon and a note attached.

_"__It looked like a pile of junk but with some tender, love + care and some tweaking! it's as good as new. _

_Oh...you needed a basket and a helmet!_

_Rick,"_

She looks in the basket, opens up the parcel and sees a matching helmet, she bursts out laughing trying it on.

_"__It looked like a pile of junk but with some TLC, a lick of paint and some tweaking, it's good as new"_

Beth sees the reflection of a man standing next to her and for a moment she thought...she turns to look up at him and then smiles.

"It's beautiful, I once had one just like it" She says looking back at it.

"You wanna test it out, like the good old days?" he asks standing next to her.

Beth shakes her head no _"The past should stay in the past"_ she almost whispers to herself.

He smiles and goes back into the shop.

Making it back to her building, she climbs up to her floor and Ed, Carol's husband rushes past her not saying a hello, just looked angry, angrier than usual and Beth was fine, she wasn't that keen on talking to him either. She reaches Carol's door and notices it was ajar. She knocks calling out and then walks in when there's no answer. She drops her shopping when she sees Carol sprawled out on the floor holding her ribs.

"CAROL, oh my god!" Beth runs over and puts an arm around Carol.

She could see a swollen eye and a cut lip. She helps her up and on to the sofa. She runs into the kitchen and grabs towels, ice from the freezer and a bowl of water and she's back at Carol's side cleaning the cut. Carol seemed liked she was out of it like she wasn't there. Beth hesitantly lifts Carol's top and she covers her mouth when she sees the start of a bruise. She also sees old healing bruises. These were no accidental bruises, these were results of beatings. She thinks for a moment but worry fills her mind for Carol's safety and for Sophia. She grabs the phone and dials 911.

* * *

"Chief you wanted to see me?" Rick knocks on the door waiting to be given permission to enter.

"Rick, come in and close the door." The Sherriff says.

Rick turns and sees Shane raising his eyebrows at him and he shrugs his shoulders shutting the door. He takes a seat, the seat he has taken since he joined the force opposite the chair his father once sat in.

"Rick, I want to talk to you about your future." The Sheriff says seriously.

Rick looks up confused and then wonders whether the day had finally come, he was going to be demoted or fired. The Chief never calls you in on your own without your partner unless it's bad news. Rick braces himself for another kick in the guts.

To be continued…

* * *

Message:-

Malzateb, alliesmiley2, 2Addicted2YourLove, Kaylah, Guests, SilentMarie – thank you for your comments they are encouraging, it guys like you who encourage me to write and update faster, I love to read comments its reassuring that you want another update. Because of your heart warming comments, I wanted to get this up for you tonight. I am going to update Loved Back to Life this weekend for those who are following.

SilentMarie – thanks for your first review for me. I will definitely complete Loved Back to Life and The Journey. I already have the endings written for both these fics. They were the first parts I wrote. I'm now just completing the bits in between which have been drafted but need to be checked over etc. LBTL may have a sequel, I already have an ending for that also (I work backwards LOL)

The other two fics, I didn't get much response or reviews so I didn't continue, it's nice to read comments to confirm you're not writing to yourself. If I feel inspired I may continue those one day. Hopefully LBTL &amp; TJ will get better responses.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi there, thanks for taking the time to read and review. You guys are the best, I'm glad that those beautiful people who have reviewed and those who are reading are enjoying this fic. I have so much going through my mind that I wish I could type away to get it up for you and if I could spend the whole day writing I would LOL but then there's home life, work and trying to fit in my social life - I think I have given up TV (*_*) which is insane!

I will definitely try to update **_The Journey_** and **_Loved Back to Life_** as often as I can. Writing two fics I love at the same time is actually hard! I never knew how hard until now! Those writers who write multiple fics – OMG! Here's Chapter 4 hopefully you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**WARNING: Angst – My poor broken Rick :'( ** &amp;This is a **very long chapter** hope you read it without getting bored!

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

This chapter will have a lot of reflection, flashback from past to present

Its starts with present and ends with present - Hopefully it won't be confusing! I hope!

**Featured Song – Goo Goo Dolls –Iris**

* * *

**Present…**

Rick walked for what seemed like hours until the sun had started going down. He walked and walked for miles and everywhere he walked, her footprints were all over town, up in the hills and by the lake. He couldn't escape any memory of her, he wished they were bad memories but they weren't, they were all heavenly and deeply missed as they flash through his mind in snippets.

Sometimes he forgets what's past and present…what's reality, so what's the point of even thinking about the future anymore?

In all his good intentions, he tries to put on a smile for his kids but it's like a switch goes off and he forgets time, especially when he would rush out of work, jump into his car, pick up her favourite Jelly Beans or Cookie Dough Ice-Cream and make his way to her bungalow to spend a night cuddling in front of the TV or just going to bed early. But when he would get to the door, he doesn't hear the wind chime nor smell the fragrance that usually hits his nostrils of the flowers that once grew in the pots around the porch or any music playing which was bizarre, if Beth wasn't singing or playing her guitar, the stereo would be playing light music. Just for a moment, he imagined it all but when he looked around it was now a stranger's home. When he looked down at the mat, the _"Welcome"_ mat was now replaced with a dingy brown one that didn't feel welcome at all. Backing away from the door, it dawned on him, he did it again, he forgot. His head spins around, closing his eyes, he would leave with the Jelly Beans in his hand and the Ice Cream in the other dripping out of the container on his hands leaving a trail on the floor from him squeezing too hard in disappointment and vexation. He just didn't want to go home, so he walks the streets until tiredness hits him.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now"_

People had started to notice a big difference to the once approachable handsome deputy who had a sparkle in his eyes, the determination, drive and confidence he had in everything he did was slowly slipping away from him. He never smiled that boyish smile or waved from a distance or went out of his way like he once had. The poster boy look for the Sheriff's Department was gone and the stubbles that covered his chin and cheeks made him look worn out and tired. But it was his eyes that lost the light, it was now replaced with a hard dark stare. He would walk just focusing what was in front of him, keeping himself to himself, he had become a robot. His colleagues worried for the day that this would happen to them, Rick Grimes seemed to look like he didn't give a shit anymore. The job he loved and promoted had just become a job!

**_Flashback a month after Beth left_**

He had become so deluded when he was stressed one day with everything going on at home and having rookies shadowing him and Shane, he slipped into The Tea Room like the old days so he could spend a few precious minutes in his hectic day with the only person who calmed him. Collapsing into _"his stool" _as she had called it.

_"Baby, I need a strong coffee and you to kiss away the throbbing in my head!" _

_He rubs his forehead with his hand and turns around for his kiss only to meet the unfamiliar eyes of a woman chewing gum grinning at him, not the familiar piercing blue eyes he adored watching him amusingly or that smile that took his breath away and brightened his day._

_"Sure sugar, you gonna take me home and kiss away the throbbing I get late at night when I'm laying alone in bed? A throbbing only a man can satisfy?" She leans down on her elbows on the counter seductively "Officer?" she looks at his badge "Officer Grimes?" she unashamedly licks her lips and winks at him. _

_Rick just looks at her, his face drops not at what she had said, his ears didn't quite follow or register as the face wasn't the face he was seeking, the face who he expected to be there in HER Tea Room - SHE wasn't Beth. _

_He looks around the room, it didn't feel like the same place, it had suddenly become dull and didn't smell sweet and welcoming as it once did. There was nothing in here for him anymore. He gets up without answering or looking at the waitress. His feet take him on autopilot to the door. He pulls it open, shuts it behind him for the last time and walks away feeling even worse than he had. The throbbing was now in his chest. _

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**Present…**

Walking harder and faster, he craved another walk hand in hand by the lake, another night at the movies where they'd hold hands and she laid her head on his shoulder and he on her head. Going to The Lounge on his nights off to watch her sing and she'd beg him to dance with her knowing he had two left feet but when she was in his arms, he didn't care, his feet would dance away to their own music, they'd slow dance or when the tempo and heat went up so would their bodies moving in rhythm to each other. His feet would float off with hers. Shane could fall on the floor laughing, he didn't care, he was the one with a beautiful angel in between his arms.

She could make him laugh hard until he cried. She would tickle him and he could keep in his laughter only to turn around and tickle her making her shriek so loud he would have to cover her mouth with his to silence her. He missed closing his eyes watching her sleep and waking up entangled around her, her body fitted snugly into his. The lazy mornings when neither had to get up for an early shift, they'd just lay together, cuddle and kiss until their lips were sore but neither cared nor wanted to stop. He missed their conversations, she could talk for hours and he would gladly listen telling him about her day and he'd tell to her about his. He'd talk to her about Carl and she'd never get bored wanting to hear more of the cutest boy in town.

_"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"_

He missed The Tea Room, the place where she appeared for the first time in his life watching him, teasing him, making him blush and laugh more than once. She had now become a fragment of his imagination playing tricks on him wherever he went, tricking him to believe she was there.

Stepping up on un-levelled ground, he reaches out behind him expecting her to grab hold of his hand as he steps up the steep hill. But when he closes his fist, he clutches his own empty hand, he turns and looks back remembering and he swallows hard, eyes squinting searching the area, she wasn't there. She liked to joke with him and hide so he'd search her out and when he did, she'd make him work to catch her and when he'd grab her and lift her up and over his shoulder, he'd playfully spank her making her laugh and just hug her in mid-air. But he couldn't hear her laugh from behind the rocks or the bush, there was no one but him and his sorrow on that lonely hill. He closes his eyes and counts to ten, re-opening them slowly and he feels like he dies for the hundredth time when she doesn't appear. He turns on his heels and proceeds up the hill.

Life was filled with love and love was filled with life. The heart beats for different people, in different ways, for different reasons, it was like a jigsaw puzzle. His children were pieces and they were there holding on, he holds them there tightly but for how long will they wait patiently for him to eventually wake up. But Beth, she was the centre that was missing, he let her go, the missing piece of his beating heart that gave him that extra reason and now that she was gone, it beat slow and shallow, if he carried on like this, he would be on the verge on flat-lining needing her to come back and shock him back to life but she wasn't going to, he made sure of that when he walked away and left her in tears and probably even broke her in half.

He didn't feel like the man he once was, he'd become everything he never could imagine to be. He never knew love could be so excruciatingly painful, he felt like a dead man walking with no purpose aimlessly walking to nowhere and to know one, yet his children wait for him, his love had blinded him to everything and everyone. He wanted her to hate him, he hate her, despise her, wanted her to hit him, call him names, curse him when he ended it but she didn't, she wanted them to give it a go, she'd support him and the baby but that was not on the table, it was his kids or Beth. He had thought, when he had any more kids, they would have been with Beth, not anyone else, not even the mother of his first born but with Beth. He wished…_Judith was his and Beth's!_

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"_

He had a brown bag in his hand and inside was a bottle of Jack Daniels. He rarely drank the stuff but after leaving the station he walked into the nearest Liquor Store and purchased the largest bottle on the shelf. He ended up trekking up to their tree, up on the highest hill overlooking the town where they used to sit and cuddle watching the tiny figures moving down below the lit up town. It was beautiful, no disturbances just them watching the sunrise and sunset together, what could be more beautiful than that? Rick slides down the tree and sits there arms on his bent knees and head leant back resting on the tree trunk looking up at the sky at the sun setting, the darkness falling, thinking about dawn of the next day, the memories. He rips the bottle out of the brown bag, unscrews the lid, staring at the liquid in the bottle. Moving it slowly to his mouth, he pauses and closing his eyes he throws his head back as he pours the liquid into his mouth burning his insides but not flinching, not caring _"Move on" _Chief had said and he laughs, if only it was that simple, nobody understands, nobody, the only person who did was gone.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

It was 4.30am and Rick was on his way home after the night shift and all he wanted to do was go home and fall into bed and sleep until it was way past lunchtime.

Yawning, he looks to the east and sees the horizon changing. A thought appears in his mind and a smile spreads across his tired face. Instead of going to his apartment, he turns in the opposite direction putting his foot down on the gas and then pulls up to the little picturesque bungalow. He jumps out the cruiser and makes a dash to the front door. His head hits the wind chime as he goes, he quickly grabs it to stop it from making too much noise, he didn't need the next doors neighbour's dog waking up and chasing him around the garden again in the dark. Fumbling with his keys and locating the key freshly cut a month ago, he slides it into the lock and makes his way in only to trip over the rug cursing to himself as he bangs his knee on the hallway table. Rubbing his injured knee and hopping on one foot into the bedroom he flips on the lamp and climbs on to the bed and on top of the little lump hidden beneath the duvet. Long blonde hair messy all over the pillows, he pulls the covers down slightly, grabs her hips and nuzzles into her neck, she smiles in her sleep and opens her eye a little to see it was still dark out.

_"Rick, not now, later!"_ she whines wrapping her arms around his neck, hoping he'll be content just to cuddle right now.

"That's not what I want right now but I'm up for that later" he winks and kisses her on her cheek "I want to show you something, wake up baby and get dressed" he yanks up the duvet and climbs in, the same position and shakes her hips kissing her exposed bellybutton and blowing a raspberry tickling her to wake up making her giggle and she has to cover his mouth with her hand for him to stop.

_"OK! OK! I'M UP! - you happy!"_ she pouts

"Hmmmmm" he says throatily waiting for Beth to open her eyes completely. He moves her hair out of her face whilst she tries stretching which was proving difficult with Rick's body trapping her between himself and the mattress.

"What time is it?" she asks looking to her side to the curtain covered windows.

"4.50am" he whispers

_"RICK!"_ she hits him on the shoulder _"It's too early, let's just go to sleep._" she says pulling his face down on to her chest to sleep.

"There's somethin' I really want to show you and we have to leave now or we'll miss it!"

He mumbles on her chest and finally gets up on to his knees. He lifts her up off and out of the bed and she shrieks at how quick and sudden the move was. He sits her on the edge of the bed and grabs clothes from the wardrobe and kneels down in front of her helping her get dressed. Beth watches him amused, he was in a rush but she was happy for him to dress her, she was still half asleep, she'd be lucky if she got a sock on her foot.

"Rick, I need to shower" Beth yawns covering her mouth.

Rick leans up and runs his nose down her neck breathing her in "you smell heavenly, like vanilla kisses"

He helps her stand and he pulls up her jeans and buttons them up. Beth laughs, he's usually unbuttoning them and pulling them down. He helps with her boots and then grabs her hand to leave but Beth stands there pulling him back. He turns around to see what was wrong.

"I need to use the bathroom!" She puts one leg across the other to emphasis her point, she really did need to go and he nods in understanding letting her go.

Beth rushes into the bathroom and locks the door. Rick takes a seat on the bed waiting, looking at his watch every few second and then at the window. He hears the toilet flush and the water run. After another minute he stands up and walks to the bathroom door.

"Beth, what are you doin'? We've gotta go!" he's knocking on the door.

Beth mumbles something back and he doesn't make it out.

_"Can't understand what you're saying?" _he calls back through the door, pressing his ear on the door between them.

Beth opens the door and she's brushing her teeth and Rick is staring at her with his mouth open. The clock was ticking, it will soon begin to get light and she was brushing her teeth! Beth can read his mind, she puts a hand on her hip to make her point. She takes out her brush and mumbles with toothpaste foam in her mouth trying not to gag.

"I need to brush my teeth! There's no way I'm leaving this house without brushing my teeth!"

She walks back to the sink, spits and gurgles and washes her face. She then starts to moisturise her face, neck, hands and she reaches for her perfume and spritzes it in the air in front of her a few times and walks into the mist turning round in it so it lands all over her. Rick watching smiles but keeps looking at his watch, thinking she was ready and they can leave but she picks up her comb and she begins to comb through her long hair. He watches mesmerized as the comb goes effortlessly through her golden locks and then there was a knot. Rick frowns. Beth grabs the strand looks at it sighing and then combs it out slowly humming to herself smiling. Rick places his hands on his face pulling, dragging his face down at how slow Beth was going, another minute passes and Beth catches him in the mirror in his act, typical man!

_"I can see you!"_ she says and Rick looks up and meets her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Straightening up, he puts his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels telling her, take your time and she goes back to getting ready, she smiles and he smiles back.

She finally ties her hair up in a high ponytail and thinks whether or not to put on any makeup. Rick seeing her reach for her makeup bag, rushes over, lifts her up over his shoulder, making his way into the bedroom grabbing her purse, keys and jogging down the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Beth is trying to kick her legs out and she's smacking him on his back to which he ignores, it wasn't hard but it actually made him laugh when she gave up and fell limp. He opens the door and puts her in. She throws her head up and her ponytail out the way, she's red faced from the blood rushing to her temple and from trying to wriggle out of his grip.

_"Some people might say this is abduction and kidnapping against one's will?"_ She sulks catching her breathe.

It was dark and she wanted to crawl back under the covers and she frowns, she had been singing at The Lounge until midnight and it was Sunday so she had to be at Church on time, she was supposed to sing the solo hymn and then be back for her shift at lunchtime_. _

_"This better be good Deputy Grimes otherwise you'll be sorry!"_ she wags her finger at him in warning, all light hearted. She'd never punish him she knew but she was going to drag him to Church she smirks. He was only going for her but she hoped one day he would go happily on his own accord, she felt happy there and she hoped he'll one day feel the same but she wouldn't push him if he didn't want to.

"I'm goin' to Church today, aren't I?" he says kneeling in front of her and she nods her head yes and he nods an ok.

"What do you think god thinks about sex before marriage?" He asks cheekily.

Beth just looks at him "You'll have to ask him when you go to confession" she says unsmiling.

Beth sits back and thinks, she would probably be hit by lightning. Her father would be horrified. She was brought up to be an obedient virgin until her wedding night. Maggie had lost her virginity at sixteen and said she was a _"Modern Christian and daddy will just have to get over it!" _Beth sighs, Maggie had guts to say what she wanted but she didn't - she was the baby girl of the family. She probably would be hit by lightning, they were unmarried and Rick's divorce wasn't finalised yet but she loved him and couldn't imagine not ever being with him and she had given her virginity to him. Never once did he force her, he would have waited but she decided she wanted to take the step with him and she could never be with anyone else after their first night, she was forever and only his now. She became extremely quiet and Rick noticed and he hated himself for the teasing, it wasn't meant to hurt her.

"Beth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so insensitive!" he caresses her cheek "I love you and if gods got a problem then he'll have to deal with me, I gotta lot of questions for him too before he starts questioning us, so please, don't question yourself, don't trouble your beautiful mind. I gave up on Church a long time ago but then you came into my life and I'm willingly goin' to Church again with you, I wouldn't if I didn't think you didn't mean anythin' to me!" he leans over and rubs his nose on hers "I'm sorry, your happiness is the most important thing to me." Rick kisses her hand and caresses her cheek.

"I know" Beth smiles "So am I goin' to be surprised?" she pushes it out of her mind.

"Trust me you'll love it!" he grins kissing her lips and shutting the door remembering.

Ten minutes later, Rick parks the car to the side of the road and gets out. Before he makes it over to open her door, Beth already climbs out looking around taking in the fresh cool air. Rick takes her hand and leads her up the hill.

"Rick where are we goin'?" she asks watching Rick climb and making sure she doesn't lose her footing.

Rick reaches out behind him and grabs hold of Beth's hand as they step up the steep hill. He has a tight hold of her hand and he's helping her up the difficult areas.

"You'll see" is all he says smiling.

When they reach the top, Rick gets out a blindfold and says he's going to cover her eyes.

"Rick, your blindfolding me?" Beth gets confused and Rick laughs "yeah!"

He guides her over to the centre and then he takes the blindfold off and tells her to open her eyes.

Beth opens her eyes blinking and adjusting to the sudden light from them being covered under the black silk fabric. When she opens her eyes, her breath catches at the sight in front of her. The most beautiful sunrise in the horizon she has ever seen even more beautiful than the ones she's seen on the farm from way up high as they were. The yellow sun shining and rising from the ground, filling the sky with multiple of colours melting into one another, she would never be able to create on a mixing palate. The rays of amber, of pinks, purples and the green that morph into the blue sky. It was a picture to see, bright and mesmerising as she stared up at the sky inviting them to stare deep into the horizon, it literally took her breathe away.

Rick watches Beth for a long moment, her eyelids blinking once in a while, her eyes were huge taking in the scenic view. He could see she was lost for words at the amazing sunrise. His mouth turned up at the corners to see her get lost there like he does. This was his most favourite spot in the world and he thought there was no one else he would rather share this secret place with than Beth.

He walks up behind Beth and puts his arms around her waist and leans his head down on her shoulder breathing her in. She rests her hands on his arms leaning back into him.

"Rick, this is beautiful, really really beautiful!" She manages to say leaning her face on to his head, she was in awe.

"Shocked ha…what was it you were saying earlier? He smirks.

"I had no idea, you.." Beth was so touched and stunned with Rick's spontaneity. He was a true romantic at heart.

She turns around in his arms and Rick stand up tall looking down at her with his adoring eyes. Beth couldn't form a sentence she can only show him how she was feeling at that moment from what was in her eyes for him. Teary she reaches up snaking a hand inside his shirt touching his warm chest, she didn't care about her fears, she knew he loved her. Rick lets out a sigh at the feeling and her other hand slides around his neck pulling him down to her. She freezes with their lips barely touching. Rick hovers his mouth over hers waiting for her, she was in control of the moment, he'll do anything she wishes even if he did want to devour her on top of the hill right there and then. The heat drawing them in as magnets, Beth no longer able to restrain herself, presses her lips to his, kissing him with all the passion she had not wanting to tear herself away and he kisses her back with the same force engulfing her up to him wrapping himself around her, she grabs at his hair. He takes steps back whilst they kiss and he is backed up against the tree and he smiles in between their kisses at Beth's dominance and all he could do was slide down the tree and sit on the floor with Beth straddling him not breaking away until they needed to stop to take a breath.

For a moment, the air left felt limited as both breathing heavily on each other, Beth leans her forehead on his and she has her eyes closed savouring the perfect moment. Rick reaches his hand to her face and caresses her cheeks and when he sees the two tears trailing down her face he moves in and kisses them away. Beth opens her eyes and they both just stare at each other for the longest time, neither saying a word just caressing each other. Beth finally turns and sits in his lap, head leaning on his chest listening and feeling his heart rise and fall and rise again, she pulls his arms around her. They watch the sky change colours and watch as the wind pushes the clouds by. They just wanted to sit there forever and not think about anyone or anything but just how prefect they were there undisturbed from the world, it was their own special haven.

"My dad used to bring me up here when I was little. We would just sit here for hours watching the sunrise and set when he wasn't working." Rick smiles remembering.

Beth listens and let Rick reminisce about the old days. She missed her father too, he was once a happy loveable man. They used to watch the sun and stars at night on the farm until her mom died. A part of him went with her and he stopped doing all the stuff they did she remembers. She told Rick about how he changed after the passing of her mother, how he got depressed and was disappointed that she left home. He wanted her to stay on the farm with him but her mother had always said follow your heart and she promised she would and she was going to see what was out there and find what it was she was looking for. Rick was sweet, he'd tell her that they'd have that again one day. She remembers the nights when he used to kiss her to sleep and whisper sweet nothings when the tears came when her daddy wouldn't take her calls.

"Your dad sounds amazing, I wish I could've met him" she whispers "You take after him, he was a man of the badge as well. Did you always want to be a deputy?" Beth asks lazily at how peaceful everything was up there.

"I've never wanted to be anything other than a cop and follow in his footsteps. I'd be happy if I was half the man he was, he was extraordinary, one of a kind and he balanced family, work, life, everything and he gave everyone all of himself. I aspire to be like him and make him proud."

"You are just as good as your dad, he's proud of you, I know it and you'll keep on making him proud!" Beth kisses his hand. "This is beautiful, honestly, it's just wow, I have no words" Beth sighs looking at the changing sky.

"You don't need to say anything, I know what you're feeling!" He kisses her head and snuggles into her.

"So this is yours and your dad's place?" Beth looks up at Rick who's looking out into the horizon.

"Yeah, it was his and mom's to begin with and then he would bring me up here when I was small" Rick smiles remembering racing his dad to the top to see who could catch the rays first. "My dad was a rookie when he met my mom. She was a waitress in one of the bars downtown. He'd go there every day and she'd make him his favourite steak sandwich" Rick smiles holding Beth's hand "and they fell in love and got married quickly and then I came along shortly after. My dad didn't hang around, he wanted a baby" Rick laughs "He used to bring her up here when they dated and when they'd go out when I was little I know they'd come here."

Beth smiles listening to Rick talking about his parents.

"She was the prettiest girl in the whole of Georgia my dad would say every day, he was the luckiest man in the world the day they got married. They loved each other a lot. It broke her heart when he died" Rick says sorrowfully leaning back on the tree "We scattered his ashes up here, he wanted to be free, he was a free spirit, the best Sheriff this country ever had. When mom died from cancer after I got into the academy, I scattered her ashes up here as well, so they'd be together. I feel close to them here and I wanted to share this place with you" Rick entwines his fingers in Beth's.

"If you don't mind - this could be ours as well?" Rick proposes looking down and Beth has the biggest smile on her face.

"I want to make us official, what we were talking about earlier, I wish to marry you Beth and bind our lives together, til death do us part. Make your dreams come true. I want to live the rest of my life with you, loving you, to be there at every milestone of our lives together. I want you to be a part or Carl's life and I want to start a family with you, the family that you have dreamt of, the family that I'm dreaming of. I want us to paint our future together. The day when it's finalised _(divorce)_ \- I want you to be my wife?" Rick finally blinks once he said want he wanted to say.

Beth had moved sitting onto her knees between Rick's legs looking into his eyes not believing her ears, the eyes don't lie, she repeated to herself and he looked serious, his eyes were clear and fixated on her and she stared at him for a long moment, he was smiling broadly so sure she was going to say yes and she throws her arms around his neck nearly strangling him rocking him side to side repeating "Yes! Rick Yes!" it was all she needed to say, everything he had said was all she ever wanted and she wanted him and she wanted to have his babies and grow old with him.

Rick then pulls her in for a long warm kiss and she holds his face running her hands through his hair and he laughs when Beth pushes him to the ground climbing on top of him peppering kisses all over his face and neck _"Yes, I want to be the future Mrs Sheriff Rick Grimes and I want to have all your babies and we'll call them…Leila, Elsa, Richard of course and the other one..."_ Rick bursts into laughter pulling her down and whispering a name he liked **_"Oliver"_ **Beth repeats the name testing it out and nodding in agreement **_"Oliver - we'll call him Olly for short."_** Rick can see Beth's mind go into overdrive and he kisses her thinking about who'd they look like, he wanted their girls to look exactly like Beth and their boys, he wanted them to be a mixture of him and Beth. They sit cuddled dreaming as the sun comes up.

_"I can't wait!"_ is all Rick says looking out to the horizon.

**_End of Flashback _**

* * *

**_Earlier in the day at the Sheriff's Office…_**

"Rick, I want to talk to you about your future." The Sherriff says seriously.

Rick looks up confused and then wonders whether the day had finally come, he was going to be fired. The Chief never calls you in on your own without your partner unless it's bad news. Rick braces himself for another kick in the guts.

The Sheriff closes his folder and takes off his glasses looking at Rick, his former Partners' son, a carbon copy of his old friend at the same age sits in front of him. He felt like he was looking right at his friend, he smiles remembering the old days _"they were the days Richie!"_ he thinks looking up at the framed photos of them in their youth. They were just figuring out where they stood in the force then as well and they even went head to head after The Sheriff's position years later and at the end of the day, the best man won, _Sheriff Richard Grimes_. He was glad he lost out to his Partner, there was no one else who was better for the job during his reigning. He looks at Rick, he couldn't let his friend's son lose his way, he had his heart set to follow his father since he was a little boy. When you looked at little Rick Grimes from when he started talking and walking, you knew that his father was his hero and he, the apple of his father's eyes and he was good as his own since his friend died. He took Rick and Shane under his wings since they joined – they were the young blood, the future of King County.

Shane was lingering by the fax machine near the office, trying to look discreet_. "There's the rascal of the two" _he laughs to himself. He gets up and walks over to the windows looking at Shane who pretends he's engrossed in the paper in his hand and with a smirk, The Sheriff pulls the blinds down. Rick could see a frustrated Shane stamp his foot, throwing his hands in the air bending down wanting to see what was happening in the room.

The Sheriff walks back to his desk and takes a seat in his chair and deliberates how to break the news to Rick. He was going to have to be firm and insistent.

Rick sits there anticipating his sentence and The Sheriff speaks breaking the thoughts that would have occupied his mind.

"I remember the young eager cop who walked through those doors bright eyed ready for anything, the determination, drive and fire to protect the people and this county. You were the poster boy that every head of department wanted to promote what we are and what we stand for, truth and justice and all that" The Sheriff reminds Rick why they wear the badge.

Rick remembers how competitive he and Shane were and they always had to be the best unit. His life was his work and he loved his job. Now it didn't seem as important. He felt like his heart wasn't in it anymore, the candle may have burnt out, he may have grown out of his fantasy to one day take after his dad and be Sheriff of this town? All the things his Chief was saying was once true.

"Your skills are vast; you have diplomacy, you're skilled at talking to people and get the desired effect by just speaking your honest mind. You can interrogate and get a confession out the toughest son of a bitch out there, you get information out of people by using law enforcement and you improvise. You have eyes of an eagle, steady hands when it comes to weaponry, you're a sharp shooter, best man behind the wheel. You take everything in around you, your observation skills - all of these assets get the results. These are the skills of an accomplished Police Officer!" The Sheriff lists off all of Rick's qualities.

"Your one of the best deputies in this county and in all the neighbouring counties," He says with certainty "Your loyal, hardworking, you're a team player and you're good solo. People have your trust. With all these skills, with time and if you put the extra effort in, you'll make one hell of a leader, your Sheriff material, this country needs someone like you, a good leader like your father was." He says and Rick looks at his Chief not believing a word he was saying, his lines on his forehead prominent from narrowing his eyes in disbelief, his dad was like superman, he was nothing in comparison, his father had guts and he would call anyone's bluff, he couldn't or he'd forgotten how to.

"I've always had plans for you Rick, the first day. You had the fire and grit like your father had and I always thought when your older you'd follow in his footsteps. Somewhere along the line, you've forgotten and lost yourself. I don't see that thirst or hunger in your eyes anymore? Your one of the ones the rookies look up to and if you carry on the way you are, there's no hope in hell for either one of those kids out there!" he points towards outside his door into the open plan office and maybe they were all listening at the rising volume of The Chief's voice "what happened to that kid that turned into a man?" The sheriff sighs at his protégé.

Rick doesn't say anything just stares to the side at the photos of his father and Chief covering the decorated wall with certificates and badges. The Sheriff watches Rick hoping what he was saying was getting through to him, there was something blocking his mind from anything getting in and he had a good idea what.

"But I haven't lost hope yet. Somewhere in there" he points at Rick's heart and head "That hunger and thirst is still there, that dedicated cop who sleeps, eats and breathes his badge, protecting people and that is why you're going to listen and agree to my proposition." The sheriff stares directly at Rick running a hand through his beard which meant he was dead serious and meant business.

Rick tilts his head up assessing his Chief. He looks up to see what was going to be offered, he now didn't care, he was probably going to be put on highway patrol, writing tickets or worse desk job, tough love is probably what he was going to get. Work his way back up with the rookies, he deserved it he thought.

"I have a plan in place, to retire in the next five or so years and I always had you in mind to take the reins. I fought to get this for you and you listen boy, you are going to do as I say!" he says pointing to Rick "You need to stop moping, you need a change of scenery and pace, you need to be in the fast action and then you'll value the life in this slow paced county, you'll respect your badge more. I'm sending you to Atlanta for a couple of months, I've spoken to the Commissioner there and he's agreed. We have an exchange programme starting and I am transferring you to Atlanta Police Department. You will be partnered with the Senior Detective, so get ready and when the months are up, you come back recharged and energised and then decide what you want to do" The Sheriff says watching Rick, waiting for him to object. "I'm not having Walsh turn my county upside down if he applies, King County will be a laughing stock! Rick, you're it and don't let me and yourself down. Think about it and let me know on Monday." There he said it, sometimes you have to intervene and whip these kids back in he thought.

"No! I decline your offer!" Rick replies expressionless, his eyes were empty.

The Sheriff breathes heavily _"Excuse me?"_ is all he manages, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"I don't want you wastin' your time and money on me, I want my name taken off as one of the candidates for when you retire," Rick says expressionless.

The Sheriff looks at Rick disappointed and annoyed all in the same time, he just about had enough. He stands up from his seat leaning down on his palms on the desk. He grabs the files in front of him, lifts them up and slams them down with force making papers fly around and Rick watches in disbelief narrowing his eyes.

"It'll be nearly two years, you need to forget everything that happened before now, you need to move on, past Elizabeth Greene!"

Rick's head snaps up stunned and the Sheriff can read what he's thinking and answers Rick before he can speak.

"I'm Sheriff of this county, I was your father's best friend, don't look so surprised. I see what goes on around here. You and Lori are back together now, you need to forget that girl and concentrate on your marriage and on your career. There's no room for mistakes." He says firmly.

Rick stands up pushing his chair back, the legs of the chair scrapping against the floor. There would most definitely be scratch marks on the tiled floor from the force.

"She…was…never…a…mistake!" Rick all but growls "Me and Lori - it's all just a pretence!" Rick spits and is clenching and unclenching his fists, red in the face, veins threatening to pop out staring dead into his Chief's eyes. The Sheriff saw the source of Rick's decline, the girl from The Tree Room.

"I've known you since you were a kid, right? He questions and Rick just stares and the older man nods yes to himself. He wasn't going to give up.

"Rick, make a choice, don't let the choices make them for you! I don't know what happened but you have to move on and get on with life, you have children and a wife relying on you, don't let them down and don't let yourself down. You walked away and you did the right thing, time has a way of sorting things out, **_now walk to your future_**. I'm sending you to Atlanta and it's not up for discussion. Pack your bags and get out there. Your family will be with you for two weeks and then they come back here and you visit weekends or they go to see you, either way, you're going to Atlanta!" The Sheriff says putting a hand squeezing Rick's shoulder and dismisses him.

Rick gets up and leaves the room. Shane jumps up out of his chair when he sees Rick looking worse for wear and instinctively rushing after his best friend and nearly knocking over Beryl the old typist grabbing her quickly before she tumbled over and broke her hip. The Sheriff shouts out to Shane to get back to his seat and on with his reports and reluctantly he does as he watches Rick's figure disappearing into the distance.

Rick sits there drinking from the bottle, nearly half empty, his eyes bloodshot and red rimmed. If he went to Atlanta, then it would mean he was moving on and what if Beth ever came back? He didn't know where she was, whether she was alive or dead, the latter earned him to take a long swig out of the bottle making him nearly choke. He wouldn't be here if she returned, he'd be miles away in a city he didn't want to be in. His life would change but to him it would be for the worse.

_"Rick, my dream is for you to be Sheriff one day. I want to see you standing tall and proud in all your glory. Carl and I will be so full of pride to see you reach your goal. Go make us proud baby!" The air whispers into his ears and he looks around thinking it was Beth. _

He couldn't deny her anymore, he drops the bottle and agrees nodding his head to the air. He'll do it for her, Carl and now Judith.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

A/N This was a Rick centred Chapter – hopefully it wasn't too long and OTT.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi there, thank you guys so much for taking the time to read and leave me a review ~(",)~ I love to read your comments, that's why this is up sooner rather than later.

Here's Chapter 5…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**WARNING: Pregnancy revelation/Child labour/Domestic Violence References and Aftermath**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Beth watches the nurses and doctors rushing around. Every couple of minutes the radio beeps in the nurse's station notifying a trauma coming into the emergency room, the nurses calling out their codes, they and the doctors get ready for the patients to be wheeled in on stretchers, they never seemed to catch a break. As soon as they take off their gloves, they're reaching for a new pair for a new patient. This is what Shawn would be doing right now. He would now be a qualified medical doctor running the floor, working the gruelling twelve hours shifts, helping and saving lives and she felt proud at least her brother was doing something useful with his life, his dream would have come true to make a difference in the world. Her father would be proud of at least one of his children. She swallows hard fighting back her emotions, they couldn't appear now, it was not the time or place for those demons of hers to appear and self-pity to take over.

She becomes distracted as she watches a woman battered and bruised being rushed into one of the rooms and a medical team get to work, they all work in sync. She stands up clutching her shoulder and her waist tightly as she watches. The women's eyes being checked, a mask being put over her nose and mouth to help her breathe with wires attached to her body from the monitors. Beth looks over at the heart monitor and watches the wave line going up and down and suddenly the patterns change and everyone has suddenly stopped for a second. As soon as they stopped, they all erupted into action at full steam, they start compressions and then grabbing the crash cart, rubbing the paddles together, the doctor calling out "clear" over his shoulder and pressing down on to the woman's chest. Beth watches in fear at the woman's body thrust up and then back down on the gurney again. She hugs herself and her forehead begins to pound and then she rushes over to the clerk's desk.

"I need to see my friend, we were brought in here over two hours ago and nobody is telling me what's happening!" Beth starts to panic.

"Miss, take a seat and the doctor will be out shortly" the receptionist says and then answers the ringing phone.

Beth looks at the clock, she was going crazy sitting in the crowded waiting room with sick people and people who just didn't want to be there, she didn't want to be here. Atlanta was a million miles away from her beautiful farm and King County, this city never seem to sleep or shutdown, everyone was always rushing around and too busy to care. She really wished he was here with her, she was panicking and he always knew what to do.

Beth felt useless and before she knew what she was doing, she rushes into the main area where the patients are examined. Running to every cubicle, uncovering the curtains to find someone else there and not Carol, they'd scream at her to get out and she could only apologise. She walks backwards not knowing where to go, who to ask for help and hearing whimpers and moans, she turns around to see a woman in labour, her husband holding her hand _"I'm here baby, I'm here with you, breathe baby, you're doing great..we're goin' to have a baby!"_ she watches as they both laugh amongst their tears. Her heart racing, it felt like the floor was moving, the hospital seemed to be spinning around her bringing back memories.

**_Flashback_**

"RICK! Ahahhhhaahaaa!" she cries holding onto the bed sheets.

"Breathe, you're doing brilliant!" The nurse says patting Beth's forehead with a cloth.

"Beth, we're goin' to take you up to the maternity ward in a moment" another nurse says coming over reading her charts.

The nurse assigned to her lifts the cover up slightly and she looks alarmed.

"We have to get her up now!" The nurse whispers to her colleague and pulls up the handles to the gurney and taking off the stabilisers to move.

_"__What's..what's wrong?"_ Beth asks in alarm noticing the nurse's reaction and the worry lines that had formed on her temple.

"We're taking you up now sweetie" The nurse replies touching her shoulder and a kind smile.

Beth pushes herself up a bit on the gurney and then she feels something wet expecting it to be her waters breaking, she didn't feel it or maybe she did but she had been moaning and panting for the past couple of hours to realise. She lifts her hand up and she sees blood on her fingertips and her head snaps down pulling the covers off her completely and there's blood all over her legs and sheets. She was warned there could be spotting's of blood but it looked like she'd lost a lot more than she should have, much more than what she was prepared for and she begins to panic and she begins to cry covering her face with her hand thinking of the possibilities of what had happened clutching her stomach protectively _"God, no, please!"_ She felt like her world was going to end tonight if anything happened to her baby. This can't be happening she thought, not after everything, this was her only reason to live. She feels shooting pains so strong that she can't breathe and then with all her strength she screams sitting up crouching…_"RICK!"…_and then falling back holding the bar of her gurney for support. She lays there panting clenching her teeth. The nurse puts an oxygen mouthpiece over her to help her breathe through the pain. She sees the nurse's lips moving and reassuring her but she can't hear anything apart from her heart beating hard and fast. Beth holds on to the mouthpiece as she watches the lights above zooming past as she's being wheeled down the corridor and into the elevator. She wished she now had the epidural offered, she wanted a natural birth but the pain was too much. Beth mumbles randomly through the pain, the nurse tries to make out what she keeps repeating with the mask over her mouth…"Ri….ck…Riiiick!"

"Beth, is there anybody who we can call, your partner, husband?"

Beth looks up to meet the nurses eyes to nod but remembering shakes her head no, she was on her own, he didn't even know. The liquid between her eyelids escape and don't stop, the leakage of the salty water were endless as she silently cries clutching her stomach, she was being punished.

The elevator doors open and as she is taken to the delivery room, the doors burst open and a stampede is storming through and pounding down the corridor towards her. She lies still, hoping for a miracle it was him.

She feels a strong hand clutching hers and as she looks up frightened and longingly, the disappointment suddenly running over her face, it wasn't him. Two faces appear above her.

"Beth!" Amy leans down and hugs her and Dale is wiping her sweaty hair out of her face kissing her hand.

"Let's do this Bethy!" Amy whispers into Beth ears and she looks into her friend's eyes determined that everything was going to be ok. Dale is still clutching her hand, she looks up to him and he's smiling nodding.

"Only one of you can come in, isn't the _fath-"_

_"__I'm her partner, I'm comin' in!" _Amy abruptly interrupts the midwife before she could finish the sentence, there was no way she was goin' to let Beth think about the guy who should have been here holding her hand, Beth didn't need him - she had them!

Dale bends down and kisses Beth on the forehead "Honey everything will be ok, god is watching over you and your baby, I'll see you both soon!" he caresses her cheek one last time before she's wheeled away and Dale lets go of her hand, worried for her but not letting it show.

Beth really wanted her dad, Maggie and Shaun to be with her but she desperately wanted Rick more than anyone but she couldn't have him. Amy noticing the emotions running through her friend's delicate mind, clutches her hand and Beth looks up and gives her a teary smile, she was grateful for Amy and Dale, they didn't have to be here but they were and at that moment she realised that, they had become her family, when she had nobody they appeared like her guardian angels. She looks up at Amy holding her hand walking with her and she tightens her grip and Amy is smiling down at her with a genuine smile not a fake one and it gave her the courage she needed. Beth was ready to bring the life she has dreamt about into the world. It wasn't meant to be like this but it was reality. The baby was coming and she prayed he or she would survive. She had stopped praying a long time ago but right now it was all she could do, she remembers all the hymns and prayers she sang in church, it brought solace to her and that's what she needed right now, to stay calm and strong to get her through the hardest test she is ever had to face in her life.

Dale watches the door shut behind them into the maternity ward, he takes off his hat and sits down in the seat. He felt like his legs weren't able to support him anymore, he wipes his face and prays everything goes smoothly.

Half an hour passes and Beth is pushing, being held by Amy in scrubs who sees the midwife reaching for the appearing head.

"Oh my god Bethy, I can see it's head, it's shoulder" Amy describes what she can see whilst Beth is catching her breath.

"Ok Beth, one last push sweetheart, with everything you've got" the midwife says meeting Beth's eyes and Beth nods taking a deep breath holding in her lungs, putting her chin on to her chest, pulling her legs towards her chest while bearing down, she had the urge to push hard, her body instinctively reacting and knowing what to do and she pushes and squeezes Amy's hand like she's never pushed or squeezed before and Amy is taking the deadly grip thrown upon her and all she does is wipe Beth's head with the wet sponge and the midwife looks up signalling to her smiling that they were coming along beautifully, Beth had pushed with everything she had left in her as her moan echoes in the room and the baby slips out in one quick swoop into the midwifes arms.

Amy leans forward and she sees the appendage, she smiles broadly, Beth's wish had come true and she whispers into Beth's ear whose trying to see for herself waiting to hear her baby cry.

"IT'S A BOY! Beth, you have a son!" Amy grins hugging Beth and she cries tears of joy, they made it!

Beth is smiling through her tears as they wait which feels like an eternity but it's only a couple of seconds, they hear tiny cries and then a full wail erupts out of the tiny pink baby, it was music to their ears and both Beth and Amy cry together watching as the baby is being checked over and then moments later he is placed in Beth's arm and Beth is crying with relief and she takes her baby in her arms and kisses him for the first time and he begins to hush as she cuddles him snuggly to her to feel her warmth and love, he was blinking opening eyes adjusting to his surroundings with a slight frown and then their eyes connect and it was like he already knew who she was staring up and the tiny lines disappear from his tiny forehead and his face relaxes and he yawns nudging into her more and Beth fell in love, it was love at first sight, she kisses him and silently cries rocking him gently in her arms never wanting to let him go. She was never going to let him go!

Amy lets go of Beth and lets mommy and baby get acquainted with each other, she gets out her phone and takes a quick snap and she looks at the beautiful picture, she couldn't believe that Beth had a baby and was now officially a mom. She moves back and leans next to Beth looking down at the baby.

"Beth, he's gorgeous, the cutest baby I have ever laid my eyes on…and look at his curly brown head of hair and that adorable nose. What colour are his eyes?" she asks wishing he'd open them again.

"They're the same beautiful blue eyes that I love" Beth whispers closing her eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" Amy asks tucking the blanket over the tiniest feet she's ever seen.

Beth opens her eyes looking down at her son, his name was picked before he was even conceived by his father.

"Oliver Richard Gri-" Beth stops "his name is Oliver Richard Greene and we'll call him Olly." Beth answers stroking his nose, the same nose.

"Hi there Olly, I'm your Aunt Amy and you are the most precious thing in this world, it's finally great to meet you, we've waited a longgggg time for your to appear and I don't like waiting for nothing but you were well worth the wait…gorgeous baby boy!" Amy kisses his nose and sits up realising he wasn't fully cleaned and Beth laughs at her friend.

Beth is closing her eyes feeling exhausted.

"You did brilliant, I'm so proud of you" Amy cuddles Beth to her and she leans her head on her friend's shoulder watching Olly.

"I could never had done this without you Amy, thank you!" Beth says wholeheartedly.

"There's no thanks in friendships, besides you're like the sister I've always wanted so we look out for one another, it's us against this world and now we have Olly, our little beacon of light and hope" Amy says with happiness and Beth sighs, Olly was her world and the friends she's made in Atlanta were friends for life, some people come and go but she knew these people will forever be her family in good times and the bad.

She remembers when Amy, Dale and later Carol and Sophia had left she woke up and she thought she saw a man standing by the windows rocking Olly and for a moment she thought it was Rick but then she realised it was one of the male nurses calming Olly down as she was asleep. He was smiling and then turns around and puts Olly back in the crib next to her and seeing Beth smiles telling her that Olly should be down for a few more hours and to rest when he rests.

She laid there looking at Olly and she cried remembering the husbands had to be thrown out the ward for the night, they were too in love with their babies and Olly didn't have that.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Miss, you can't be here, please go wait in the waiting area" one of the nurses pleads not wanting a fight to erupt.

Beth snaps out of her thoughts and looks at the tired nurse agreeing to retreat back to the waiting room. She turns to leave and then sees Carol, her eyes wide in shock, she races towards Carol's room and the nurse is running behind calling her to stop. Beth stops at the door and sees that Carol is hooked up to monitors and machines which were helping her to breathe. She pushes the door open and walks in slowly to her bed. She looked peaceful, gone was the pained face she found slumped on the floor. The only evidence of her ordeal were the cuts and bruises all over her face. She takes Carol's hand in hers.

"Carol, It's Beth. I just wanted you to know that I'm here with you" Beth watches the monitors helping her friend breathe.

The nurse comes and stands beside Beth putting a hand on her shoulder seeing tears running down Beth's face. Beth looks to her side and the nurse gives her a sad smile, Beth could only think that she's seen thousands of women in here beaten and bruised. The nurse pulls over a seat and gestures Beth to take a seat and Beth gratefully accepts the seat.

"Take all the time you need, she can hear you, talk to her honey!" The nurse says. Beth watches as she goes over to the monitors pressing a button and on checking the wires, she leaves Beth with Carol and Beth leans her head down on the bed holding Carol's hand.

Carol was the nice lady who lived next door and made her feel welcome when she moved in to the once scary apartment. She came over with freshly baked brownies the day she moved in and being two months pregnant, she craved sweet things and it was like Carol read her mind. Carol was forever making sure she was eating right, taking the necessary vitamins during and after her pregnancy and helping her with everything she couldn't do. She had become her friend, a mother figure, and was a shoulder to lean on, on those hard days and she took care of Olly as if he was her own. Carol needed her and she was going to stay with her for as long as she needed. She looks at the clock and sees that it was now nearly 3pm. Dale had said not to worry about her shift or Olly who was being well taken care of by Daryl and T-Dog which surprised her and Amy would be looking after Olly until she was back home from the hospital. Beth realised that she was luckiest girl right now, when she thought life was cruel and mean, it turned out that there were still good people, people she could trust and would not let her down. Carol needed her, she wouldn't let her down.

* * *

Olly was playing with his Woody doll and speaking baby gibberish to it. Amy peers in smiling, you couldn't tear him away from that doll when it was around.

"Hey gorgeous, you ready for your snack?" Amy asks lifting Olly up from the playpen and reaches out to Woody.

"You want Sheriff Woody?" Amy asks and Olly is clutching and unclutching his little chubby hands, Amy giggles and lift it up to him.

Amy remembered that it was Beth's doll and wouldn't even part with it all through her pregnancy and Olly loved it more than all his other toys, like mother like son she thought. She hands it to him and he holds on to it tightly so it wouldn't fall out of his hands, it was just smaller than him so he was just about able to clutch it to his body and she carried both of them to the staffroom skipping and then she stops looking disappointed.

"Oh look its Grumpy Bear!" Amy whispers to Olly when she sees Daryl closing his locker.

Daryl watches as Amy ignores him going over to the packed lunch box and gets out the peaches and pears in the container. She has Olly holding Woody in one hand and the container in the other, she couldn't see Olly's high chair anywhere. Olly sees Daryl and smiles hiding his face into Amy's shoulder and then looks up. Daryl catches him staring whilst putting on his vest and goes back to sorting out his bag. Olly is keeping a watchful eye on Daryl the whole time. Feeling the little eyes on him, he peers up from under his long hair which was covering his eyes and looking side to side nobody was about he pokes his tongue out to Olly and Olly's head pops up and he giggles. Amy looking at the reflection on the steel toaster sees Daryl and she raises her eyebrows. Daryl never took interest in kids not that she ever saw and she was shocked beyond belief, Daryl was smiling, she never knew his face was able to do that apart from scowl. She turns and he composes himself before he is caught face to face.

"I suppose I better thank you for earlier on, looking after Olly, I got to my audition." is all she could manage to him and she sighs and he notices the way her shoulders sunk a little. He had an idea that it wasn't a good audition.

He shrugs his shoulder "Kids alright, I suppose".

"That he is" Amy says kissing Olly on his chubby cheek and he is still looking at Daryl sucking the dummy in his mouth.

Daryl notices Amy looking around for something and both her hands full. He sees the fruit in her hands.

"Time for Sir Shitsal" he coughs "Olly's snack?" he corrects himself.

"Yeah but I don't see his highchair anywhere to put him down in, I need to cut up his fruit." She pouts peering around the room "wish people would stop moving stuff about, speaking of people, where is Zach?" she asks looking pissed off now.

Daryl didn't know why she was seeing that little Toerag, she could have any guy she wanted, there were rich good looking guys coming in and out of the restaurant and hotel 24/7 who were forever paying attention to her wanting to wine and dine her and more. He kept shifting his gaze to her and Olly, she seemed like she had stuff on her mind and the baby had begun to pick up on the vibes. Seeing Olly's bottom lip begin to wobble and his eyes water, he was either really sympathetic to his Aunt or hungry, he sighs to himself, if Beth came back and found Olly upset she'd be upset as well, she already had enough on her mind, what with her friend beaten up and in hospital. He remembers Beth asked him to be nice to Amy. _"Women!"_ he groans internally, they seemed to be dictating to him of late and he was a fool to do what they want. He looks at his watch and then dumps his bag down on the sofa.

"Give him here, once you're done, I'm gone!" He huffs reaching his hands out to take the baby.

Amy looks surprised and slowly hands Olly over watching Daryl unconvinced he wasn't going to say something mean or give her one of his _"ah poor princess_" looks as Olly happily goes to him kicking his legs and clutching his Woody during the transfer. Daryl still holds him under his armpits at arm's length.

"He's not a bag of Pooh!" Amy says looking at Olly kicking his feet in mid-air and being held under the armpits.

Daryl scoffs remembering the number of times he and T-Dog had to change his diaper and the fact that they are going to have to call in professional cleaners to disinfect the kitchen sink. T-Dog had put up hazard tape around the area.

Olly drops Woody and he begins to tear up looking down at his friend sprawled on the floor. Daryl puts the baby on his hips, bending down, he picks up the doll and brushes it on his trousers getting off any dust and holds Woody out to Olly but he shakes his little head so Daryl reluctantly holds Woody in his other hand.

_"__Jeez, this kid has everyone wrapped round his finger - not me though!"_ Daryl says to himself rolling his eyes and he realises the baby has. If Merle could see him now he thought, he'd be lying on the floor crying with laughter, he already called him Darlyna and he'd say this just proved it.

Amy is cutting up the fruit and Olly touches Daryl's leather vest and Daryl watches him hoping the baby wouldn't want that as well, Amy would probably force him to take it off and hand it over to the baby _"over my dead body!"_ was what he thought to himself and hoped Olly would distract himself with something else other than his vest, he wasn't used to this attention and when he turns around to look at Olly, he sees something being shoved at him and then feels it being shoved into his mouth, he was caught by surprise!

Amy turns around with the cut up fruit in the bowl ready to take Olly to feed him and she looks up at Daryl and she scrunches up her face at him in disbelief.

"Daryl that's gross! really unhygienic!" she tuts snatching Olly shaking her head.

Daryl goes to object and the dummy falls out of his mouth and hits the floor bouncing and Olly is squealing with laughter watching his dummy bounce and Daryl. Daryl can see the dribble falling down the baby's mouth from laughing and the little spit bubbles forming and popping and for some reason he can't help the corners of his mouth turn up slightly _"baby is kinda cute" he says to himself._

Daryl picks up the dummy and puts it into the bottle sterilizer machine thingy - babies need a lot of stuff was his last thought. He wipes his hand on the towel and watches as Amy feeds Olly who's munching away on his pears and peaches. He watches Amy and Olly leaning back on the counter. He never thought Amy had a maternal bone in her until Olly arrived and it surprised him how one baby could change a person. He stands there chewing on this thumb.

"Stop bitin' your nails – it's nasty!" Amy scolds looking up at him.

_"__Yep! She'd make a good bossy mom"_ he thought _"bad luck to the sucker who ends up marrying her and being the father of the kid!"_ he shakes his head.

He crosses his arms across his chest resting his hands under his armpits watching her tidy up and then sees her putting on Olly's coat, hat and gloves.

"Time to take you home gorgeous, mommy will be home soon, bet you missed her but we had fun, didn't we, didn't we?" she coos.

Daryl straightens up looking alarmed.

"You're goin' to Beth's?" he asks.

"Yea, that's where she lives?" Amy rolls her eyes.

"I'll drop ya there, that Nut Job is still out there, s'not safe and Beth shouldn't be stayin' there on her own!" he begins to worry.

Amy doesn't argue, she was secretly glad Daryl offered to go with her. Ed Peletier was an intimidating asshole, she once saw him grab Carol around the neck and she went to help push him off and he nearly turned on her, he had a disgusting roving eye checking her out and thankfully Carol had apologised to him and took him back into the house. She feared for Beth living next door to the psychopath, up until now he'd never done anything to Beth but she feared one day he might especially now that Beth called the cops on him and there was a warrant out for his arrest and she was sure that was also on Daryl's mind.

"Ok" is all she says in reply.

Daryl grabs his stuff and takes the baby bag and toys thankful to have brought his truck instead of his bike today. Daryl takes out the baby seat from Amy's car and fits it into the back of his truck and places a now sleepy Olly into the seat and his bobbly hat fell off. He couldn't help but run his fingers through the little brown hairs with a few curls to a side and they spring back into place and he chuckles to himself. Merle's hair used to do that when he had hair.

* * *

They get to Beth's building and Beth is already walking to her door holding the hand of a little girl and seeing them she sits the girl down on the step and runs to the truck opening the back door and lifting Olly out and hugging and kissing him. She needed to hold him after the day she'd had, she really missed him and finally holding him, she felt ok.

Two official dressed women and a police officer walk over showing their ID saying they were social workers and they had come to take Sophia, Carol's little girl to be put into temporary care until Carol was out of hospital and back on her feet. Beth grabs Sophia's hand and pulls her into her and Sophia grabs Beth tight around the waist and buries her face scared.

"No, Sophia stays with me! Her mom is my friend, she lives next door to me, I look after Sophia when Carol needs me to." Beth tells them but one of the social workers say they have been instructed to collect Sophia and she moves to take the little girl and Beth is pushing Sophia behind her telling the woman to leave Sophia alone and that she was frightening her.

Daryl intervenes grabbing hold of one of the women's hand when she forcefully tries to remove Sophia off of Beth. He tells Beth to take the kids inside and Amy follows pursuit. They run to Beth's apartment and once in, they lock the door. Beth puts Olly into his playpen, content with his Woody, Beth turns around to see Sophia is cuddled next to Amy on the sofa. Beth creeps up to the window watching Daryl deal with the officials. One of the social workers is on the phone and then after a couple more minutes they hand Daryl a card and he nods and they all get into their cars and leave. Daryl watches as the vehicles leave and turn off the street, he reaches over presses the buzzer. Beth picks the receiver up and then buzzes Daryl in and waits for him to reach her door. Seeing him through the peephole, she unlocks the door and lets him in. He walks in and sees Sophia crying on Amy's arm terrified she was going to be taken away. Daryl walks over and kneels down in front of them.

"You're gonna stay here with Beth until your mom's out of hospital, you don't gotta be frightened, ok?" Daryl reassures Sophia gently and when she looks up to him, she can see he was sincere and she nods in understanding.

Daryl thinks for a while and then stands up walking up to Beth standing by the window watching. He touches her arm and she jumps and he holds up his hands to show he didn't mean to scare her. She gives him an apologetic smile.

"I'll stay here tonight if you want" Is all he says and Beth felt relieved and relaxed, she felt safe knowing he would be there with them.

"Thanks Daryl" She says wrapping her cardigan around her. He looks at Beth and then nods saying he was going to go get the bags from the truck and Amy goes with him to help.

When Daryl and Amy carry the bags in and they're walking up the stairs, Amy looks over to him hesitating how to speak to him, he had saved the day.

"Thanks" she says looking down at the bag in her hands whilst they climb the steps, not just for what he did now but for what he did earlier.

"No worries" He replies looking down at the stairwell and up making sure Ed wasn't lurking around in the dark and if he was, he was ready to hunt him out and kick his ass.

* * *

Amy and Sophia had settled in Beth's bed and Olly was in his cot which Beth and Amy pushed into her bedroom. Beth made up the bed on the sofa for Daryl who was sitting by the window watching the street.

She picks up Woody and hugs him to her chest and takes him with her to her room and gets dressed into leggings and her favourite T-Shirt. She needed to feel him around her. She kisses Olly and puts Woody next to him and then climbs into bed with next to Sophia whose in between her and Amy.

Beth looks up at the ceiling and then she feels tiny hands hugging her and she turns around and places her hand around Sophia.

"Is my mom goin' to be ok?" Sophia whispers.

Beth pulls her closer "Yes, your mom's goin' to be fine, she's got to stay in the hospital for a bit until the doctors say she's well enough to come home and until then you'll stay with me." She says and Sophia nods.

"My dad always hurts my mom, he even tries to hurt me sometimes but mom stops him and then he hits her, sometimes with his belt" Sophia mumbles and Beth clutches her closer.

There's silence and then Sophia turns looking at her side to Beth holding her doll close to her chest. Beth was really clever, pretty, nice and cool she thought looking at her makeup free face. She had natural beauty and the most beautiful eyes she ever saw but hidden behind the orbs, she saw a lot of pain and she only imagined what the reason for the pain could be? She bites down on her lower lip deliberating whether she should ask the question she has wondered since the first day she found out that the nice girl who moved in next door was pregnant and her boyfriend was not with her. Beth had looked so heartbroken and lost just like her mom used to look at times, like life had played a horrible trick. Maybe the man was just like her dad, horrible and vulgar. He never wanted her or her mom, he used to say things like, he wished he had never got involved with her mom, that she was the biggest mistake of his life and she was the result of his mistakes, he wished she was never born - that hurt and it hurt her mom knowing that she couldn't do anything. Sophia looks over at Olly's crib whose sound asleep. She never wants her little friend to feel the way she does, that would be the most terrible feeling for the baby to feel in the whole world if it were true and it was, better his dad was not around.

Sophia knew Beth tried to hide her feelings to questioning eyes and the gossip, she remembers one time when Beth had started to show, her and her mom were helping Beth with her shopping and in one of the stores down the road, a few of the women were talking about Beth and upon hearing her name and what they had said, Beth froze to her spot shaking. She remembers her mom had to pull Beth out the store, away from the mean people and following behind them, she saw her mom cuddling Beth as she broke down in tears, she could see how much being pregnant and alone hurt Beth and the women inside that store had said mean things like she was another foolish unwanted damaged girl.

"Did Olly's daddy hurt you…that's why you're not together anymore…you had to run away from him?" Sophia asked bluntly because it's been her and her mom's life since she can remember and she thought that this was somehow maybe normal. They had to go into group homes, women hostels when Ed got really violent but sometimes he'd find them and persuade them back and he'd do it all over again, her mom was stuck.

Beth closes her eyes, she was caught off guard. Children see through people much quicker than adults and ask the questions that come to their mind, it's like they have a sixth sense. She wasn't mad at the question no matter how direct it was. Sophia asked an honest question and she would answer her as honest as she could. But it was nothing like Sophia had imagined it. Yes she wasn't with her baby's father, yes she was hurt and yes she ran away but how could she explain to a nine year old why she and Rick weren't together and why she had run away? Life had played a horrible game with them. It was hurtful to think about what had happened but she couldn't blame Rick, he was as hurt as she was, she remembers how broken he was that night, he tried to be cold and detached but she saw past his disguise, she saw how every word that escaped his mouth was a lie and stung him, he never wanted to leave her. Rick was nothing like Ed, Rick would never intentionally hurt anyone, he never wanted to hurt her that night, he loved her but she loved him more. Hopefully he and Lori had worked it out and they were happy and found their way back to each other, she only wanted Rick to be happy and that was his family. She thought they must be as she remembers the last time she saw Rick, he must have accepted his fate and moved on.

**_Flashback_**

A couple of weeks pass after the break up and Beth manages to drag herself out of bed before work. She had called in sick for the first week, she never wanted to leave her bed and just wished to stay curled up under the duvet away from everyone, she couldn't muster up the strength to go about her day acting normal and being her chirpy bouncy self in The Tea Room where she spent so much of her time with Rick on his breaks and when he'd surprise her and the stuff they used to do there when the doors were locked.

She had lost her appetite and feeling under the weather, she lost weight. She thought it was her going through the mourning process, she never went through anything like this, she only had the one boyfriend back on the farm and that was because her friends had pushed them together, they weren't compatible, she needed more and their physical relationship was no more than kissing and cuddling, so she wasn't crushed when they both decided to see other people. This, however, was like somebody had pulled out her heart.

She makes it into the bathroom and opens her glass cabinet to grab some aspirin for her headache. Looking inside, she used to moan she never had any space and now it seemed like it was empty, like a reminder of what her life is. The cabinet now only consisted of _her_ toiletries and looked bare without his deodorants, shaving foam, razor and his other bits and bobs. Rick had cleared all of his belongings from her bungalow to remove all reminders of him.

She feels something stuck in the back of her throat when she reaches and picks it up and then realises it's Rick's toothbrush. She just stands there staring at it and holds in her tears. Before they escape, she opens the drawer to put it away out of sight and then she sees the packs of condoms which were purchased by Rick. She remembers how embarrassed she was going into the drugstore to purchase them going bright red when the elderly man at the checkout desk would look at her contents in her basket and then pick up the boxes in slow motion for the whole store to see what type she was purchasing "extra comfort, extra stimulation, extended pleasure, pleasuremax" and he'd raise his eyebrows or when the clammy teenage boy would put it through the checkout and it didn't recognise the bar code and he would call out for assistance and from then on, Rick purchased them, either that or abstinence, she wasn't ready to go on the pill and he never pushed her to so he kept the drawer stocked. At one time she laughed seeing his stock but now she didn't want to look at them, she was never going to be having sex again and then she sees the tampons and then everything felt dizzy. A realisation hits her, she hasn't had her period yet, it was a while ago and she was always on time and even Rick knew her cycle, it was like clockwork. She slams the drawer shut and looks up at the mirror panicking. She rushes into her room, gets dressed and rushes out the door.

Standing in that same drugstore, she was looking at the different types of pregnancy tests. She grabs a handful and she doesn't even flinch when the boy looks at her aghast. She pays and walks home with the bag containing the test sticks that could possibly change her and Rick's life, a couple of lines would change everything.

She sits on the floor looking at the half dozen tests she's done, they all came out positive and she remains sitting there on the floor rocking herself staring at the positive signs. She had to tell Rick, he needed to know!

She had called in sick earlier and thankfully the weekend girl was happy to cover needing the extra cash. It was now evening. Beth gathered her courage and walked to Rick's house, she had to tell him and knowing that tonight was usually Carl's Clubs Night and Lori wouldn't be home, she'd tell him, it was now or never before she chickened out, she needed to know what he wanted once he knew, this baby was also his.

She walks up to the driveway and sees Rick's cruiser, she feels nervous, how would she tell him she was scared. She looks up at the beautifully kept white building, this was Rick's house. Approaching the porch she stops as she hears laughter. Walking over to the window, she sees the house is full of people holding glasses of champagne and eating food. Lori was standing in a beautiful fitted red dress which was hugging her little bump, she could see her standing at an angle rubbing her belly and was beaming up to Rick standing beside her in his uniform, he had his back to the window, so she couldn't see his face. An older lady looking like Lori, Lori's mom was giving a toast and then there was an applause and laughter and everyone was going up to Lori and Rick hugging them. Beth clutched her stomach and with one last look at the back of Rick, she turned around and left, that was the last time she saw him, his back and Lori and Carl's smiles. She now thought she should have kept walking when she got to King County a year ago, it was only meant to be a quick stop by before she moved on to the next county but that was until she met Rick Grimes.

**_End of Flashback_**

"No, Olly's dad is the kindest man I ever met" she smiles down at Sophia "he would rather hurt himself than hurt me" she looks down at Sophia's hand which now holding her hand "but sometimes, you're just not meant to be together, no matter how much you love each other." She says closing her eyes, she didn't really know how to answer Sophia but this is what she was saying to herself since that day even though she still cries and craves to be with Rick.

Sophie snuggles up to Beth and then closes her eyes.

Beth looks out the window, it was going to be a long night and she knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep. She hoped she wouldn't say his name out loud in her sleep like she was sure she did when she would dream about him. She turns her head round to Olly peacefully asleep hearing light snoring next to his doll. She dreaded the day Olly asks about his dad, she was not looking forward to that day, she is to be blamed for them not being together - she had messed up! Both the men she loved would one day hate her for keeping this secret, from keeping them apart. She prayed that when that day comes, they both will forgive her and she was strong enough to bear their hate if that was what she was going to get from them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Rick spends time with Carl and Judith before the move as promised.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi there, thanks for taking the time to read this fic and for following for those who are. Special thanks to "**malzateb****, ****Ameliya86, megs27 and Quest**" for your comments ~(",)~

**malzateb** \- Daryl/Amy…we will see…depending on Daryl.

So here is Chapter 6…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**_Flashback – First Date_**

They stand at the stall with dummy pistols shooting down ducks as they move.

Rick was leaning back watching her trying not to laugh, she couldn't have looked sweeter than she was just now standing there squinting her eyes with her lip sticking out to the side trying to focus and blowing her hair out the way as it kept falling back down her face. Beth finally shoots but she misses and slumps down in defeat and dismayed at her attempt. He was sure she would have stamped her foot if they weren't in public.

Holding back the laugh threatening to come out of him, he straightens up and walks over behind her. He reaches over bringing his arms around her body but stops waiting for her to show any signs of objecting and it doesn't come, she smiles from the corner of her eye and he catches it, she relaxes herself allowing him to show her. He smiles and then helps her get in position and she lets him.

He stands behind her, his chest pressing into her back, she leans into him. He grins at her posture, she wasn't going to shoot properly if she was going to stand like that and he wouldn't be able to show her as his body is pushing into her, he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He tries to disconnect his focus so much on her and pretends she's Leon Bassett. He shook the thought of his head straightaway, there would be no way in hell he'd be flush against Leon Bassett showing him how to shoot. Beth was tiny, soft and delicate and his mind distracted again, unknowingly, his body letting him down, he grabs her hips, he can feel her skin, she was wearing hipster jeans and a tank top with her cardigan tied up around her. He straightens her, pushing his knee into the back of one of hers showing her how to stand and she lets out a tiny yelp at the sudden movement, he had caught her off guard, she wasn't concentrating and neither was he on shooting. His eyes quickly look down at her, she was enjoying herself and he had to admit he was as well. His hands then move up her sides on to her back and then move to rest on her bare shoulders, she shivers slightly at his touch. He feels her and presses down a bit harder and then he slides his hands down her arms, past her elbows, to her wrists and then he's holding her small hands in his larger with the pistol in her tight grasp. He shows her how to correctly hold the pistol. Bringing his head down next to her, his face skims hers trying to look through the tiny scope, she can feel his soft freshly shaven skin and she can smell his light cologne. He moves his eyes towards her and his face moves slightly so his nose is touching her cheek, he inhales her vanilla lotion, she smelt sweet and warm. Seeing her lip shake and her breathing picking up, he whispers to the side of her ear

"Line up the shot like this and then watch for the little duck" Beth giggles and he smiles

"Concentrate!" he commands teasingly squeezing her hands in his and Beth pretends to be serious shaking away her laugh.

"Okay - I'm ready Mr Bossy Boots!" she sasses back and he looks at her grinning.

"When the little duck..the target is in your line of sight, pull the trigger." He says breathing on her and she closes her eyes feeling his heat.

Still holding her hands and not letting go, he guides her and then lets her continue but he remains as he is behind her, face an inch away from her. Beth was going to have some fun, she couldn't resist. She does as instructed and then she pulls the trigger and then the yellow duck is shot down and the bell rings out. Seeing she'd finally shot it, she cheers and turns around and throws her arms around his neck on her tiptoes and his arms are already around her waist pulling her into his embrace.

"See, you just needed the right teacher!" Rick smirks once they let go of each other as a few high school kids were standing watching them in an embrace. The boys all look at Rick in awe shaking their heads, Deputy Grimes was one lucky guy and the girls look on admiring how romantic they looked together.

"You know a good one, point them in my direction" says playfully elbowing him in the ribs "but…I could show you…a…few…things!" she smirks and Rick nods an _"okay, show me look"_

Beth stands in position, lifts her hands up, lines up her shot getting herself ready to shoot the last moving duck. She has a steely stare at her target, Rick watches with his eye raised at her confidence and speed, she's holding the pistol like it was built for her hands, like a practised routine. He then sees Beth shoot down the last duck like a pro. He's standing there shocked when he hears the bell ring, he takes a look as the duck disappearing and then his head swings back towards Beth stunned and realising she'd just punked him, she'd punked him, Deputy Rick Grimes! Beth stands there smirking and the girls giggle and Beth winks over at them. They boys look at Beth like she's Lara Croft and she looks over at Rick seeing his disbelief she'd fooled him and she eyes him challenging him.

Rick tilts his head staring at her raising his eyebrows, he was asking her was she challenging him, best shot in the county? And Beth tilts her back at him in the same manor and a tiny smirk rises on his lips and putting a hand out to the stall owner for a pistol, the man hands it over and sets up the ducks for a new game. Rick walks towards Beth not taking his eyes off her and he stop right in front of her, something twinkling in his eyes, she gestures for him to take his mark.

Rick gets himself into position and watching the ducks quacking up and down the line. Just as they started moving back down in the reverse way, Rick blasted each one consecutively within seconds apart and the bell rings out one after the other and then on the last one a huge round of applause erupts by the bystanders. Rick stands up straight and mockingly blows his gun and looks back at Beth smirking.

Beth was blushing and couldn't wipe off the flushed feeling off her face, she didn't know what to say, she should have known better she thought but she thought watching Rick in action was actually the most arousing thing she's ever seen, he looked so manly in control and whatever he did it was skilfully done, maybe one day he could teach her how to be so quick and on point.

Rick walks over to the man and hands back the pistol and stands in front of Beth hands on hips looking triumph, his eyes just rake over her and she bites her lip, wishing he'd stop but secretly wishing he wouldn't. He was waiting for Beth to say something. He watches her for a long time, he was wrong he thought, she looked sweeter now blushing than she did before and then with all eyes on them, Beth starts to giggle out of habit laughing at herself, she was an idiot. Her giggles come out harder as the high school girls giggle with her noticing the exchanges between Beth and Rick, it was catchy and then a tiny snort comes out, Beth immediately covers her mouth giggling more hoping another one wouldn't come out, because when she starts, she may never be able to stop, she snorts again. She felt like a nincompoop that she had to cover her face with her hands and she trips over her own foot when she tries to move away and Rick jumps forward and grabs her and she lands leaning into Rick burying her face into his chest to disappear into his jacket. If should could fit in with him, she'd zip up his coat with her hidden inside. Rick holds her chuckling and then he heard her snort again, he nearly balls up in tears, it was very cute and he hugs her.

"Are they still staring?" Beth asks muffling into his shirt and he says yes.

"Now?" she asks a couple of seconds later but knew they were but wanted to ask him anyway.

"Yep" he laughs.

"Please tell me, they aren't recording this?" she pulls his jacket tighter around her

"Ermm…I think... we are live? Rick says looking up

"What does that even mean?" Beth mumbles back, her voice becomes clearer as she moves her head up to see him

"We are live on the podium screen and I'm watching you with your head stuffed in my jacket" He teases and waves to the camera, Billy was making a video and puts a thumbs up back to Rick.

Beth groans, just her luck and pivots around so she wouldn't be recorded, she hated modern technology at times, everything was up in an instant and always live!

"Your ass is now wide on the screen!" Rick teases and Beth slaps him on his chest and turns them around.

"Can we leave…like now!" She giggles, the town was small, she's was going to have every women, young and old in the county in The Tea Room discussing this, teasing her, she knew it, these things only happen to her.

"Deputy Grimes – your prize!" the stall owner calls over pointing up to the prizes on the shelf.

"The lady will pick" Rick replies and Beth looks up smiling, nobody apart from her brother won prizes for her.

"What would Little Miss Piggy like?" he leans into her ear and that earns him another swat to the chest and Rick pretends to be hurt.

Beth turns around looking at all the stuffed toys and dolls and one catches her eyes and she smiles, it's legs were dangling there with his cowboy boots, hat and badge waiting looking mischievously at her, reminding her of someone, she takes a quick look over at him.

"That one!" She points.

Rick watches as a doll is lifted down and handed over to him. He looks it over and looks over to Beth amused.

"Woody?" Rick raises his eyebrow at her choice, he thought she'd go for the big teddy bear or panda that most girls would go for.

He hands it over to her and once in her arms she hugs it.

"Yep, reminds me of someone!" she hugs it up to her face and Rick realises and he chuckles shaking his head.

"You know, you are probably the most strangest girl I've ever met!" he says once he stops laughing, his jaw was seriously aching and he lets out a sigh, she makes him laugh so much it hurts not to.

"Yeah, there's only one me…I'm unique…one of a kind!" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Rare and wonderful and I'm glad of it!" Rick replies looking over at Beth and she sees something different in his eyes that catches her breathe for a moment. He walks over to her and takes her hand in his and they walk off to their next destination, she gladly follows clutching woody to her smiling like a fool.

"So, you can shoot, can I ask who taught you?" he asks looking towards her.

"My daddy, he owns a farm and lots of guns, he taught me, my brother and sister to shoot from a young age, bottles and cans to begin with and then long distance targets. He wanted us to be prepared for anything, what with a large farm, poachers, robbers and sometimes if we have to put down any of the animals when required" she says remembering the farm "surprised you, ha?" she shoulders him.

"Yep, you had me fooled! My ego got a battering for a moment!" he grins watching ahead.

"I can take care of myself deputy!" Beth says

"I'm sure you can" he shoulders her back.

They were having fun and then Rick's cell goes off, he takes it out of his jeans pockets and sees _"Home"_ flashing on the screen, he looks at it and reluctantly answers it telling Beth he had to take the call. He and Lori were only conversing via text messages to arrange drop off and pick up of Carl and just see each other when they exchange Carl which was a horrible way of putting it but that's what it was right now. This call was out of the ordinary.

Beth sits on the bench waiting for Rick to come back and when he does, he has a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Beth asks worried standing up and she meets him halfway and she takes his fingers in hers.

"Carl's misbehaving, he wants to see me, he's having a tantrum and Lori can't calm him, he was shouting in the background, that's not like him!" He says rubbing his face worriedly.

Beth understands and seeing Rick distressed not sure what to do, she holds his hand and it grabs his attention when he looks at her meeting her eyes.

"You should go meet Carl and then bring him to the fair, he'll like that, I'm sure of it!" she smiles at him.

"Beth?" He says, he wanted to go see Carl and he didn't want to disappoint her either. Having his son tag along on a date was not what he had envisioned.

"Honestly, it'll make me feel better and it'll make Carl's night. Can't blame him that he wants to spend his time with you, you're a great guy!" Beth says quietly "You both only get limited time with each other and as your ex is the one suggesting, then you shouldn't miss the opportunity, you should go spend time with your son Rick, I've had a great evening, I'm okay to end it on a high!" She smiles honestly to him "And…you could always make it up to me another night" she says nervously looking up to him, she wanted there to be other nights.

Rick stares at Beth in disbelief, he was touched, he honestly was lost for words, she understood his dilemma and she considered Carl's and his feelings before her own and she still wanted to see him again after their date being cut short. Most girls probably would have got irritated. He was relieved and pleased he hadn't turned her off.

Rick walks Beth home, the town seemed to be alive with the fair going on, children running around laughing, couples holding hands strolling. Beth steals a peek at Rick, he's nodding his greeting to everyone he passes and they silently nod back, everyone seemed to like and respect him and it warmed Beth's heart that she got to spend some time with him, he is a great guy, she's never met anyone like him.

It was chilly and Rick had wrapped his jacket around her shoulders so she was warm and she could smell him on her now and he smelled divinely and manly. To be honest she didn't need his jacket, her own body heat was enough, she had spent the whole night laughing and blushing from Rick's intense gazes but she liked his concern that she didn't catch a chill and he'd feel responsible if she did. Beth sighs _"perfect gentleman!"_ When Rick hears her sigh, he reaches over touching her hand to see if she was alright, she just nods and pulls Rick's prize winning to her chest to show how content she is and he's happy.

Once they turn into her street, Rick walks closer to Beth and his hand brushes hers slightly and she looks down smiling as they walk.

They reach her bungalow and Rick looks up to it and thought it screamed _"Beth"_ if he was to walk down the street before now, he would have guessed it was hers! It was a pretty little home, it had character. There were different plants and flowers all over the porch, on the window ledge and a couple of garden Gnomes hiding behind the plant pots, they make him chuckle, it was like they were watching him.

He finally walks her to her door. Beth stands there with Woody in her arms and he smiles at the doll. They stand there just looking around and then they meet each other's eyes and Rick hesitates slightly not sure whether to just say good night and leave or to kiss her good night, he hadn't done this in a long time, wasn't sure what the dating rules were these days, was it inappropriate to kiss on the first date? Deliberating and Beth waiting for him to do something. Rick breathes heavy, you could hear the slight nervousness in the breath but he steps forward and then he lifts his hand to hold her chin gently and he leans down and presses his lips softly on hers and kisses her slowly and sweetly tasting the candyfloss she has eaten, she tasted good he thought.

Beth reaches up and puts her hand on his chest trailing it up to his collar to hold on to him. He smiles, he was only going to give her a peck not wanting to push his luck but it would seem it was his luck tonight, Beth was willingly following his lead and wasn't looking in a hurry to part from him, she was fuelling him to deepen their kiss. A breeze blows and the wind chimes start to chime and Rick parts his lips from hers but gives her one last quick kiss and opening his eyes, he steals a look before she opens hers - she looked so beautiful. Beth opens her eyes and she gives him an adoring smile, she definitely enjoyed their lips pressed and moving together. He pushes her hair behind her ear and finally says good night slowly stepping down the stairs and then turns walking off back in the direction towards Lori's house to pick up Carl. Beth slides down the pillar watching Rick striding off in the moonlight, he has such a swagger, she can't keep her eyes off of him. She watches him until he's gone and she was sure he took one last look to the side towards her before he turned the corner. She hugs Woody to her, he reminded her of Rick, that's why she picked him.

When Rick picked up a miserable Carl and suggested the fair, Carl's mood changed into excitement, the eight year old was bouncing up and down, he wanted nothing more than to spend the night with his dad at the fair, this was a treat, they always had a great time together, going on the big wheel, eating candy floss, eating ice-cream and pudding and just hanging out.

It was one of the best nights he and Carl had in a long time and the night ended on a high with Carl and that was all thanks to Beth. His son was extremely happy and he needed some one on one with him.

* * *

**Present time…**

"See ya later sweet potato!" Carl winks at Judith and Rick smiles high fiving Carl good luck.

Rick was true to his word. He is holding Judith who's clapping watching Carl running up on stage to take his seat to take part in the chocolate pudding eating competition, she wanted to run after him now that she was able to walk and run but Rick wasn't letting go of her, he crushes her into a hug and she tries to wriggle out with no luck and Rick smacks his lips to her cheek every few seconds.

"On your mark…get set…eat pudding!" The announcer shouts into the mic.

Carl and his competitors pick up their spoons and start shovelling spoonfuls of pudding into their mouths as the crowd are cheering. Carl sees Patrick's hand moving at the speed of light and he tries to keep up but it was no good, Patrick was on fire. Rick watching Carl does what any parent does when he sees the uncertainty going through his child's mind.

_"Come on Carl!"_ Rick shouts and Carl hearing his dad's cheer looks over to see Rick and Judy in the front row with big smiles on their faces which raises his spirits and motivates him on. He puts down his spoon and picks up the pudding pot and pours it down his mouth and everyone goes wild. The other competitors do the same but Carl licks the rim and slams the pudding pot down.

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER…CARL GRIMES!" The announcer grabs Carl's hand lifting it up and he felt like a champion even if it was just pudding.

_"Yea Carl! That's my boy!" _Rick yells punching the air and giving a thumbs up to Carl and Judith copies.

Carl beams down at Rick from the stage, seeing the biggest smile he's seen his dad smile in years, he jumps down off the stage and runs over and hugs Rick around the waist, it felt like maybe his dad was coming back to him slowly, he didn't care how long it took, he was just happy to see him smile. Rick squats down next to Carl.

"Did you think I could do it?" Carl asks.

"Knew you could, never doubted!" Rick pulls his nose, he had his smile crinkles around his eyes and he was showing his pearly white teeth.

"Thanks Sheriff" Carl nods playfully touching the rim of Rick's hat on his head.

"Anytime Deputy" Rick nods back looking at Carl in his deputy's hat. He had given it to him for safekeeping until he came back from Atlanta. He was going to be the man until his return.

Rick Stares at Carl, he had a huge smile on his face, he hadn't seen a smile like that, not since the last time they went to the fair and that was over two years ago. Rick smiles at Carl lost in thought of happier times. He dreamt that night many times and being here with his kids makes him feel closer to them and to Beth, he only prayed wherever she was, she was happy, she loved Carl even though she never met him just saw his photos and listened to his endless stories. He wished Carl had met her, he knew if they had, they'd love each other like he loved them.

Looking at his children, he'll have to make up for lost time but was worried about the re-assignment to Atlanta. They'd be with him for two weeks and then he'd see them at weekends but he wasn't sure about not seeing them weekdays. How would he survive without them and for how long? Even though he kept himself to himself for the past eighteen months, Carl and then Judith, they were always within eye sight and within reach. Atlanta was miles away. Was it a mistake, should he go back to the Chief and tell him he was okay just staying a deputy and probably risk losing his job if The Sheriff got pissed off. He didn't know what he would do if he was fired, being a cop was all he knew, nothing else. There's so many doubts running around his mind and he has to tell the Chief tomorrow what his answer is. Accept the transfer or turn it down and possibly lose his job and lose his identity.

_"Rick, this county needs a Sheriff like you, it's in your blood, I just know it, your destined for it, you will make the best Sheriff this County has ever had and you'll make your dad and Carl proud! Promise me, you'll be the man you always wanted to be, don't let anything or anyone stop you, it's what you've always dreamt about, it may be long and bumpy but it'll be worth it in the end, you need to do it for you, something for yourself!" _Beth's voice echoes in his head.

Rick thinks of Beth's words, he'll do it to give his children, for a better future, he needed to focus on being a better father and what he's been getting himself ready for all his adult life, it was going to be tough but he'll try and fulfil that promise he made to his dad, to Carl...and Beth, be the man she knows he can be. Judy licks the pudding off Carl's face and they giggle...and for Judy, he kisses her chubby cheeks.

"Now it's the parents turn!" the announcer announces through the mic.

Rick looks at Carl and Carl shrugs his shoulder to say _"I don't know!"_ but has a hidden smirk on his face and Rick catches it narrowing his eyes at Carl. Carl thinks Rick's gonna get mad but Rick just hands Judith over to Carl, rolls up the sleeves of his shirt to show he means business and swaggers in his Rick Grimes style over to the stage, taking two steps at a time up the stairs and takes his seat. Carl is shocked with his mouth opened nearly dropping Judith who squirms. It was a joke but he couldn't believe his eyes, his dad was going to do it. A large pot of pudding is put in front of Rick and he looks over to Carl and Judith and winks towards them and then when the count down ends, Rick picks up the pudding and pours it down his mouth just like Carl and Carl couldn't believe the imagine in front of his eyes and he is jumping up and down cheering and so is Judith.

_"__That's my dad! – Go dad!"_ Carl cheers pointing.

Rick's mouth is covered with pudding but he didn't care, his kids were happy, he was okay to look like a fool for them.

They go on the big wheel and look out over the horizon, they see their house, the school, the station and then Rick looks down at the fair and he sees Beth everywhere he looks and for a moment he leans over to take a better look, fond memories hit him like waves and he smiles and he thought he saw her and Carl on the merry-go-round together laughing, Beth with a protective arm around him stopping him from falling. When he blinks and he feels a hand on his shoulder, Carl is right next to him who then asks what he was thinking about and Rick tells him of happy memories and some dreams he used to have. Carl had a clue of who he was thinking of but he was fine, he'll leave his dad to his happy thoughts, he didn't look crushed like he normally did, he was slowly accepting the now. Carl secretly has been praying that Beth would come back, his parents were miserable and he preferred them happy with someone else.

* * *

Rick wanted to watch the sunset one last time with Carl and Judy before Atlanta. Judith in his lap and Carl leaning on his shoulder, they watch the horizon changing colours. He looks to his side and Beth's head is leaning on his other shoulder. He blinks and when he opens his eyes she's not there. This happened quite a lot here like she was still waiting.

"Hey rug rats!" Shane's jogs over to them "Thought you'd be here!" he says out of breath.

"Yeah" was all Rick replies.

"So, you're goin' then I take it?" Shane says sitting down next to them.

He was devastated when he found out, they'd been together since kindergarten and everything was now changing and he couldn't accept the change.

Rick hands Judith over to Carl and they sit there together, Carl whispering and pointing and Judith watching. Rick walks over with Shane near the edge, they used to dare each other to go further to the edge. They remember all the fun they had all those years, Shane didn't want Rick to go but he knew Rick needed to do this, he needed to get his life back on track, he hadn't been the same for a long time and anything that would bring the old Rick back, he'd do anything and tolerate it.

"Yeah, my last day's tomorrow and then I'm being shipped to Atlanta!" Rich sighs and looks at Shane whose just nodding.

They stand there and then Shane says "All the best man!" he hugs Rick and walks over to the edge to step off and then Rick grabs him and they fall back laughing pushing each other on the floor.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that!" Rick chuckles

"Yeah, that's why you gotta come back, don't think nobody but you, can tolerate me" Shane says as he sits up sadly.

"Na, you're alright, it's everyone else" Rick pushes him

"See, you're the only one who gets me!" and they laugh watching over the town, the fair lights are sparkling bright.

Shane watches his best friend, he's been through the ringer the past couple of years and it's evident in his face and in the way he carries himself, like he's only half the man he once was.

"Rick, I hope you find what you're lookin' for and when you do come back here, I hope you're complete again!," He says wiping the side of his eye pretending he got dirt stuck there "I know we've not spoken about Beth since she left, she's gone now and she's not coming back, you've got to move on, she was a sweet girl, she'd want you to be happy, you owe it to her to fulfil your dreams, don't look back anymore, look forward to the future, those kids there," Shane looks towards Carl and Judith both sleepy sitting watching the sky "they need their dad, be the dad I know you are and life will seem bearable. I've got no kids but if I had yours, I'd be content with life and maybe one day, you and Lori might change your minds and get back together." Shane almost regrets the last part when he notices Rick's back stiffen but he wanted Rick to consider it.

"Since when did you grow up?" Ricks asks Shane attempting to smile

"Bein' around you all these years! Nah - just opened my eyes, time to grow up, find where we supposed to be, where we fit, you in your life and me in mine and one day we'll be back here and I'll probably be calling you Chief, ha?" he elbows Rick.

"We'll see, Partner!" Rick says looking at Shane.

"How about we drop the rug rats home and we go grab a beer for old time's sake? Shane asks looking into the horizon

"Sounds good!" Rick says looking into the horizon.

Looking into the horizon frightened him, it was now an unknown future, not the future he had dreamt of.

The Journey was just beginning.

**To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi there, thanks for taking the time to read and for following for those who are and the reviews (",) So here is Chapter 7…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Beth opens her tired eyes, her face resting up against the cold glass sitting on the window ledge. Sleep hasn't visited her for the past forty-eight hours and she hasn't been able to eat no more than a few mouthfuls.

Olly sleeps in his pram holding on to his Woody unaware what was wrong with Carol, his babysitter and friend didn't want to play with him. He would look over with sad eyes waiting for her to wake up. She plays a game with him "go to sleep sleep" and then she would jump up from hiding and tickle him but she wasn't doing it today. He was tired of waiting, he fell asleep after Beth fed him his bottle.

Beth looks over at Olly sleeping and smiles, he is her little angel, one look at him gave her strength. She takes a look over to the bed where Carol's fragile body laid deep in sleep. She hasn't woken up since she was brought in and the machines were working helping her to breathe. Beth leans back down looking out the window watching the comings and goings of people to and from the hospital. She doesn't move when she hears the familiar footsteps coming into the room and standing next to Carol.

She feels a hand rest on her shoulder and she slowly moves her head to an angle to see Nurse Lilly smiling down to her.

"Beth, go home and get some rest, the doctor won't be checking in on Carol until after lunch, you could go home, have a shower, rest and be back later and I think Olly would like some fresh air. You both have been cooped up in this room since last night - its 8am." Nurse Lilly says looking at her pocket watch.

"You'll call me if there's any change?" Beth asks worried. It was touch and go last night and she was frightened if she left something would happen but Lilly reassures her that she's got her on speed dial.

Beth gets up opening the blinds to let the morning sunshine into the room, it was a surprisingly sunny day and there were bird chirping outside. She goes over to the bedside table and checks that there's enough water in the vase and she then moves next to Carol and takes a seat on the bed beside her. She looks at her friend taking her delicate hand in hers and kisses her bruised forehead. Carol was the bravest and funniest person she knew, she had a dry sense of humour which she loved, she was so funny, she didn't know how funny she was and she always knew what to say when it was needed. There was a caged up warrior inside of her, Beth knew it, especially how she's protective over Sophia and of herself and Olly but she was overshadowed by the tyrant in her life. Beth prayed that Ed would get what's coming to him and she hoped it was a very long prison sentence. Carol needed to break away from the shackles of her deadbeat oppressive husband.

"I'll be back soon!" Beth promises running her fingers through Carol's pixie style hair.

Beth puts on her jacket and wheels Olly's pram out of Carol's room and makes her way home. Amy was kind enough to look after Sophia when Beth got the call from the hospital that Carol had a fit during night. She didn't want to take Olly with her but he had become a handful wanting nobody but her, he sensed the tension in the air and to be honest, Beth didn't want to stay away from him longer than she had to, she could sense Olly's distress when she was away from him longer than normal, especially at night when she'd be up, changing and feeding him.

Beth decides to take Olly for a walk in the park, they needed the fresh air and the exercise. She sits down on the bench and Olly was standing on her lap taking in the morning happy watching the man playing Frisbee with his dog and he bounces up and down when he sees the dog jump and catch the bright pink Frisbee in its mouth. Beth can see how much Olly enjoyed watching and she knew he'd be an animal lover, it ran in the family she thought. If things were different, maybe he would have grown up on the farm meeting all the hundreds of animals that lived there, he would have loved that, she treasured her beautiful childhood and regretted that Olly would never know where his roots were from. She remembers Rick telling her that his grandfather owned a ranch and they breed horses and cattle. They used to swap stories of their childhood and how at one time they had both angered a bull and were chased across the meadow having to jump the fence and landing on the other side catching their breathes. They both had received ear bashings from their parents. Beth laughs envisioning a young teenage Rick laying on the floor kissing the grass that he survived and wasn't thrown up in the air by the bull. Beth looks back towards the dog jumping up and down.

"You know mommy had a dog back on the farm, his name was Scamps and he if he could, he'd play catch all day, he's probably runnin' around the pastures right now" Beth smiles holding Olly's hands shaking his body.

She remembers her naughty Border Collie running with his tongue sticking out chasing the Frisbee and he loved to chase the sheep and the chickens when the pens were open. He could be so goofy but he was highly intelligent when at work, he was the best sheep herding dog The Greene Family ever had and the best friend sitting at the bus stop when she got home from school. Without fail, he was waiting to pick her up at 4pm every day. He was constantly alert and energetic, he definitely had excellent Frisbee-catching skills and he was the reason she could run like the speed of light and was part of the track team. After a long day, he was always sitting at her father's feet on the porch. Her father would reach down and scruff his head, behind his ears and he'd roll on the floor legs in the air from the pure pleasure and the attention.

While Olly bounces up and down energetically, Beth watches the runners in the park, she used to love running. She sees a couple running together and a smile tugs at her lips. Rick loved to run, she didn't mind but he was an early bird, she'd become lazy being on the road but he'd drag her out of bed once in a while to run with him when he hadn't worked a night shift. Even when she got tired he was still energetic and he'd reward her with some loving in the shower and it would be well worth it. She guessed it was because he was a keep fit freak and his dedication to his job, he would run even when it was raining. It was no good being a jelly belly in the force he used to joke, who would he grab hold of if on pursuit of a robber, the perpetrator or his belly whilst running. The image of a much heftier Rick running clutching his stomach was a funny picture but Rick, Rick was no jelly belly, his dedication really paid off, he had a physic to die for, not overly muscular but enough for his size, lean, hard and toned in all the right areas, he could put men ten years younger than him to shame.

She stares back up to see two oncoming runners from opposite directions turning a corner and bumping into each other. The guys helps the woman up and over to the bench. She watches their interactions, he smiles at her and she smiles back shyly. She remembers one particular day when running with her friend, something similar happened to her.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on slow coach! my granny, god bless her soul, probably could run faster than you!" Beth shouts jogging on the spot in her shorts and T-Shirt looking back in the direction of her out of breathe friend who's limping holding his ribs.

_"__Arrrggghhh! - I think I pulled a muscle!"_ he bends down and collapses on the floor.

Beth sprints over and jogs around his limp body, looking down at him, he was staring up at the sky.

"Hey granddad! I'm gonna take another lap around the park, you gonna be okay down there?" she laughs when he pulls his baseball cap off his head and covers his face to stop looking at her full of so much energy above him, it was too much for 7am in the morning. He grumbles and Beth turns on her heels and jogs off. She turns around jogging backwards

"I told you to stretch but you never listen!" she yells back

She turns to go round the corner and then she hits something hard, not paying attention dreading maybe she had run into a tree, she cries out and falls having lost her footing. Her fall had been broken and she lands on something cushiony and she lets out a moan. She opens her eyes when she hears a gravelly groan coming from beneath her.

_"We have to stop meeting like this!"_ Rick moans and pulls a face having landed on his back thinking that this girl was going to break his spine one of these days.

Beth could feel the heat on her face spread across and down her body, her face was flushed staring down at him in horror, _"damn it, not again - him of all people!"_ she has to bite her tongue closing her eyes again, this was getting silly, how many more times is she going to embarrass herself in front of him, he must think she is the clumsiest person he'd ever come across.

"Some people might think your tryin' to get my attention? Rick raises his eyebrow teasingly rubbing his side with one hand and watches Beth blushing at his comment. He waits for her to answer, she always had something witty to say but he chuckles at her response.

"You'll be so lucky!" She rolls her eyes with a tiny smile and he smirks.

"That so?" Rick asks

"Yeah!" she replies, she can feel his gaze down on her.

"Something tells me different!" Rick says to see how much he can make her tease her.

"Yeah, you got me! I was waiting with baited breath that you'd be runnin' in the park, all so that I could jump you in broad daylight!" She retorts back thinking he was a bit full of himself, honestly!

_"__Who does he think he is?" _she says to herself taking a deep breathe. She finally looks down at him and right into Rick's eyes, _their eyes meet again_ and that was it...she had melted, his eyes had melted her in to glop and she feared she may be dribbling on him, she had zoned out completely staring at him.

Rick stares back amusingly watching her but then his features take on a different look, something pulls at him from inside and his eyes begin to soften looking up at her when their eyes actually connect, it was intimate. He had a sudden urge to lift his hands up and run his fingers through her tousled hair, pulling her face down next to his. She was a sight for sore eyes above him, he takes in her face, she was young and beautiful, she had an air about her, he couldn't explain or put his finger on what but it was something, something he's never felt before. There was more to her than meets the eyes, she was bubbly and clumsy but it only added to her appeal. Her aura was attention grabbing and mesmerising.

Beth finally swallows and a little noise escapes her lips without meaning to. His eyes look down to her slender neck and she was breathing in and out above him, he could feel her chest beating against his chest, she was glistening from running as he was too. He runs his eyes over her and then his lids slowly move back up to her nervous and waiting eyes, those eyes he thought, they had a teasing and amused stare just like the first time he saw her in The Tea Room and he enjoyed the vision above him, the sunlight shinning down above her, he inhales at the sight of her, not realising he had sighed loud enough for her to hear. It made her look down towards his adams apple, he was so manly, she's never been so up close and personal with a man. Her gaze moves back and the connection is back, she wants to say something but nothing comes out between her lips. For what felt like forever, their stances were broken when a shadow looms above them.

"Eherm!" they hear a cough above them who's blocking the sun.

Rick looks to his side and sees a pair of Nikes beside his face, he trails up the jogging bottoms and squinting up to see an Asian guy wearing a baseball cap grinning towering above them.

Beth swears under her breath, she wasn't going to hear the end of this, firstly from Deputy McDreamy and now her BFF. He was an up and coming comedian she met on the road when she was eighteen and they travelled the country together and only split before she came to King County. He had a gig in Macon and she didn't have anything lined up but was told about a waitressing job in the area by another friend at a festival. She really needed the money, plus she wanted some time out before she decided whether to go home as she was now officially back in the state of Georgia or to keep moving on and go around the country again? Her friend liked to use real people in his acts and she cringed to think his next set would consist of her and a certain Deputy of The Sheriff's Department.

"So, you guys gonna stay down there ALL day?" they hear, a hint of a giggle being stifled.

Beth starts to get up, Rick giving her a hand, she unintentionally presses her body down hard onto his for leverage to push herself up, she felt him and he felt her. Beth blushed at the feeling never having felt anything like that near her private areas and the grinding of their bodies against each other had Rick shocked and aroused, he had to bite his lip so a moan doesn't escape. He needed to be up and out of there quick before anything else happened of anyone notices. Beth couldn't look Rick in the face, she chose to look anywhere but his face and looks at her feet.

"I'm Glenn Rhee, nice to meet you" the smiling Asian guy says reaching his hand out to Rick.

"Rick Grimes" Rick clasps his hand to Glenn's and shakes it with confidence.

Glenn feels Rick's grip, he had a firm and strong grip, there's nothing worse than a clammy and pathetic handshake like most people he's come across, Rick's was not, he already begins to like the runner.

"Nice to meet you Rick, sorry about my friend, this is Beth Greene, she's not always this clumsy-" Glenn thinks for a moment and then nods laughing "yeah, she is, she has this thing, once-"

Beth interrupts stamping on Glenn's foot and he scrunches up his face at the impact of Beth's force.

"Whoops, clumsy me!" She covers her mouth with one hand and then shoots a look at Glenn saying _"shut up!"_

"You alright there Glenn?" Rick asks putting a hand on Glenn's shoulder watching him holding his foot and jumping on the other.

Rick had been too busy looking at Glenn's face to notice Beth do what she did.

_"__Pins and needles – forgot to stretch!"_ Glenn mumbles trying not to cry at the shooting pain.

Rick stares at Glenn and looks to Beth who acts innocent and ignorant to the reason of Glenn's state.

"Yeah, you should stretch before taking on any form of exercise." Rick replies looking at one to the other. "Me and Beth have already met, a few times now, we've become very familiar with each other, you could more or less say." Rick replies looking at Beth and she still didn't dare look at him.

"Really!" Glenn says with a mischievous grin on his face and Beth wants to knee him where the sun don't shine. "_So_, your practically friends?" he asks and Rick nods a yes waiting for Beth to protest and she doesn't.

"A friend of Beth's is a friend of mine!" Glenn says putting his hands on his hips "So, you'll come to The Lounge this Saturday, I've got a gig there and Bethy, here," he nudges her "will be singing before I go on, get the crowd all riled up for me before I work my magic!" Glenn whirls his hands in front of him and Beth covers her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sure, I'll be there, sounds like it could be fun" Rick says sneaking a look over at Beth and then back to Glenn smiling.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Glenn, I'll see you on Saturday" he shakes Glenn's hand _"Beth"_ Rick nods his good bye to her, it sounded different when he said her name this time round and she finally looks up to meet his eyes again. His eyes were smiling to her and he looked so handsome standing there even though his hair was sweaty and slightly curling at the ends, it only enhanced his attractiveness. Beth smiles back fiddling with her water bottle.

Rick begins to jog off saluting them and Beth watches him run off into the distance. She feels a gaze on her and she wanted to run away from the look, the teasing that was going to be inflicted on her and the questions Glenn will be firing at her for the next week of his stay.

_"__You SO like him – I can tell!"_ Glenn says standing right in front of Beth blocking her way and pointing at her.

Beth edges back trying to hide her smile and then she makes a dash for it back home knowing Glenn wouldn't give up and she'll just meet him back at her bungalow but Glenn has found a burst of energy and he was sprinting beside her and she picked up speed and he ran behind her firing questions and laughing at her. Beth was growling and covering her ears as she ran, _"can't hear you!"_ she had a huge smile on her face and even though Glenn was behind her and couldn't see her face, she knew, he knew, she had a crush on the deputy. Glenn rubs his hands together, he was going to have fun on Saturday.

**_Flashback Ends_**

Beth smiles at the memory and looks at Olly, she really liked Rick, loved him so much she had his baby.

"Let's go home sweetie!" Beth kisses Olly's lip and puts him into his pram and takes him home.

* * *

Beth reaches her door and pulls the pram up the step into the building.

"Beth!"

She turns around and sees Daryl walking up to her in his cargo trousers and shirt which had the sleeves torn off. Beth looked at her watch, it was 8.30am and wondered why Daryl had come over?

"Daryl?"

He doesn't say much but say's that he was in the neighbourhood and saw her coming home with Olly and wanted to make sure that she was okay and whether her friend was okay, Amy had filled him in when he asked her this morning, he had bumped into her and Sophia on the way to school.

Daryl walks in and checks the lobby, he sees the flight of stairs, Beth had Olly and then she was attempting to pull the pram up the stairs to her apartment. Daryl grabs the handle out of her hand and lifts it up with easy to her floor, he gestured to her to go up and he'll follow.

"Thanks Daryl!" Beth says looking over at him "Not just for this but for the other night and just thanks in general, you went out of your way and that really means a lot to me and Olly!" Beth says wholeheartedly and Daryl finally meets her eyes and he blushes at the compliment and stands there awkwardly, Beth knew he was never used to people being openly nice but he seemed to like her which was a big deal to Beth because she like him a lot too.

Beth diverts the attention he wanted off him and invites him in.

"You wanna come in?" Beth asks and Daryl wasn't sure and Beth realising asks him for a favour "Would you be able to watch Olly for half an hour whilst I grab a shower and stuff, I need to back at the hospital by lunchtime when the doctor does his rounds.

Daryl gestures to Beth to open the door and she turns around with Olly on her hip smiling.

Beth puts Olly into his walker and tells Daryl to make himself at home and help himself to a drink. She rushes off to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

This was the second time he'd been at Beth's. He takes the time to look at her ornaments in the lounge and the photos on the side table near the lamp. He picks up the photo and sees a teenage Beth in the middle of a boy and girl, both with dark hair hugging her, assuming they were her siblings. There's also one of her with an elder man and lady, must be her parents, he noticed that Beth's mother looked like her and was slightly younger to her father but that was no big deal. He sees the pictures of Beth when she was pregnant, a couple with Amy, with their work colleagues and one with her neighbour. There were loads of her and Olly but mainly of Olly when he was born. Olly has such a distinctive face and Daryl only wondered what his father looked like, they all had.

He walks over to the fridge and opens it. Seeing a bottle of milk, he reaches for it unscrewing the lid. He goes to take a mouthful when he hears Beth yelling.

"Daryl! Stop!" Beth is running towards him, her face looked mortified.

"Alright! I'll use a cup!" he scoffs

"No, that's not what I meant - that's Olly's milk!" Beth murmurs turning pink in the face.

Daryl looks at Beth oblivious to what she's saying and the look he was giving only made Beth turn a darker shade of pink.

"That there, is erm…expressed milk!" Beth confirms mumbling and cringing. She should have labelled it "breast milk!" she thought. Nobody but Carol, Amy and Dale came round and they knew what the bottles were as they'd babysit but Daryl, he's only just started coming round.

Daryl looks at the bottle in his hand and then over at Beth horrified and embarrassed. He then screws the lid back on and puts the milk back where he picked it up from. Beth walks over to the fridge and pulls out the carton of milk and hands it to Daryl who doesn't make eye contact. Beth hugs her towel over her chest and rushes to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she shuts the door and leans against it completely embarrassed.

Daryl stands in his spot holding the carton of milk looking at it, his mind kept repeating "breast milk" over and over and his thoughts are suddenly broken once he hears the shower turn on. He puts the carton back into the fridge and goes into the lounge and slumps down onto the couch covering his face with his hand. He becomes distracted when he hears a tiny police siren. He moves his hand and watches Olly whizzing by on his baby walker Beth had purchased a couple of weeks ago. He remembered Beth saying in conversation with Amy and Rosita one of the other waitresses that the tips they made the night of the swanky party, she'd had enough to get the walker she had her eyes on since it was on the window display at the cute Tiny Tots Baby Shop. She got the last one on sale and couldn't resist, Olly would look at it every time they walked past and Beth knew it was the only one that would do for her little prince. The wheels gave him speed, he was bumping into furniture and Daryl couldn't help but smile. He chuckles when Olly is trying to see his feet trying to figure out where they were under the little table in front of him, it was cute. There was a steering wheel and Olly steers it and turns around clumsily bumping into Daryl's leg.

"I bet my beasts faster than yours!" Daryl says sitting up.

Olly pushes a button and it blares out "STOP POLICE!" and blue and amber lights flash, Olly looks up to Daryl with a big grin on his face.

"You wanna be a Cop huh?

* * *

Carl, Lori and Judith are walking around amazed at the apartment that they were staying at. It was huge and spacious and looked really gorgeous like out of one of the glossy magazines. They were on the second floor so they had access to an elevator. Carl had spent half an hour riding up and down on it until the concierge came over and asked him to stop. He would come back later when the doorman changed he chuckled to himself.

Rick was standing at the large windows staring down at the busy street. This was a million miles away from home and out of his comfort zone. He wasn't sure he would like the city life, he was more of a small town country boy. He felt foreign and out of place. He was beginning to regret agreeing to do this, this was shaping up to be the life he never wanted, he was away from everything and everyone he knew, he knew he wasn't going to fit in or like it here, he began to feel trapped again. How was he going to survive in this city for so many months and alone? Even with Carl and Judith with him for a while, he still felt unsettled, he longed to talk to someone about his worries and just what was going through his mind, he was really missing Beth, she'd know how to calm him and put all his worries to rest. That was never going to happen so he settles to close his eyes and meditate like she had once shown him, it was amusing to him back then when he was doing it to humour her but right now, it seemed to be helping, just like she had shown him to.

Lori puts Judith down on the sofa with her toys to play with and walks over to Rick, she notices he hadn't spoken to anyone since they arrived and has been standing at the window with his eyes closed. He looked so handsome she thought, even with his five o'clock shadow, it made him look sexier than he usually is. She smiles, he used to love it when she'd sneak up on him, he'd twirl her around and kiss her until her lips were swollen. Maybe this was what they needed, maybe they could rekindle their romance and even try and salvage their marriage, anything, she just wanted their old life back, no matter how long ago it was, she wanted it and she was going to do anything to get that back. She looks over to Judith, she really didn't know whether she was Rick's but that didn't matter anymore, that time didn't matter anymore, Rick had accepted Judith as his own and not even she could tell him otherwise, only a paternity test could but Rick wasn't going to take one. Maybe he was finally trying to forgive her, he did bring her with him but then she remembers The Sheriff had put it as part of the deal. Either way, this could be their second chance and Beth could finally be forgotten and never remembered again, she was her biggest obstacle but she was gone and gone for good.

Rick feels arms wrapping around his waist and a body being presses against him. To his dismay it was not the arms he wanted anywhere near him and he becomes rigid. He takes hold of her wrists and pulls them apart and drops them to his sides.

"Nothing changes, we are parents to Carl and Judith and nothing more, forget any hopes of anything more, this is not a honeymoon, you're only here because of The Chief, not because I want you here - you hear me?" Rick says coldly over his shoulder. He never thought he had a mean bone in him but it was evident he did and it began the day she blackmailed him. He had become weak, he needed to get tough.

Before Lori can say anything, Rick walks to one of the doors existing the lounge into one of the bedrooms. It was a two bedroom apartment and Rick had walked into the bedroom with two single beds, he was sharing with Carl. He turns around and gives Lori a cold hard stare as he shuts the door. Lori annoyed takes off her jumper and throws it onto the chair taking in deep breathes holding back her tears gritting her teeth _"We'll see Rick, you belong to me!"_ she says beneath her breath.

Rick takes a seat on one of the beds and crouches down holding his head. He can feel a headache coming on, he hated himself for the way he spoke but he needed to say them otherwise he would have done something he would have regretted. He has never lifted his hand up at a woman but he did once think he could have struck Lori across her face for what she had done. She made him feel things he would never imagine doing before, he was completely against domestic violence but he had that one thought that day and he hated himself to the core, he was slowly turning into a monster, someone unrecognisable and it was all his fault. He hears the whispers in his head calling him_ "a pathetic excuse of a man; a pushover, a big girl's blouse, weak, cowardly for not calling her bluff."_

A couple of minutes later he hears a knock on the door, he wants to shout out to leave him in peace but then he hears a light tap. He looks at the door and he hears it again. He gets up and slowly opens the door and peers down to see Judith standing there in her little dress.

"Daddy!" she says smiling up at him.

For the first time that day, Rick manages a tiny smile. He opens the door and lets her walk in. She was wearing these pretty shiny new shoes but they seemed uncomfortable, her walk was slightly wobbly. Once she was safely inside, he looks up to see Lori slowly making her way over and then Rick shuts the door. He turns around and sees that Judith is trying to climb up the tall bed and he covers his face laughing, she was pulling the bedspread down at her every attempt, finally falling on her bottom and the bedspread had fallen on top of her. Rick walks over takes off his boots and sits down on the floor.

"Where did Judy go?" he pulls up one side of the spread "no, she's not there!"

He hears a giggle

"How about here?" he asks and sees her feet, he pulls off the uncomfortable shoes and chucks them over to where his lay.

"I think I found something, wait!" he says pulling the legs out slowly and he pulls out Judith from beneath the bedspread and she is screaming giggling. He bends down and kisses her cheek "There you are!" he kisses her other cheek and she squeals.

"I'm gonna miss you when you go home. I wish I could keep you here with me forever! You gonna miss daddy when you go back home?" he asks holding her. Judith grabs his face and slobbers his cheek. "I'll take that as a yes!" he laughs.

Carl comes rushing through the door and nearly knocks into the Lori.

"Sorry Mom!" Carl stops and helps pick up the clothes fallen from Lori's hand.

"Where's the fire kiddo? I hope you haven't been causing trouble!" Lori looks at Carl narrowing her eyes.

"No Maam! Dad got this invitation at the front desk, we're to go to dinner tonight to meet dad's new boss.

Lori goes into her and Judith's room to start looking through her wardrobe to see which dress to wear, she was going to glam up tonight and maybe wear one of the dresses Rick had loved on her.

Rick and Judith had made a fort placing two chair at each ends and draped the bedspread over the tops and they sit under it. Carl bursts through the door and stops in his tracks seeing the room in a mess and his dad and sister under the spread. He looks back to see his mom walking in and out and abruptly shuts the door hoping she wouldn't see the state of the room. He had a smile on his face and crawls over and under and sits next to Rick.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Carl asks looking to his side up at Rick.

"What does it look like? Camping! We wanted to camp, isn't that right sweetheart?" Rick says rocking Judith's hands in his.

Carl sees Judith smiling, she was happy and it only made him happier.

"Dad, this came for you!" Carl hands over the invitation.

Rick reads the note and frowns. He didn't feel like going to dinner, he didn't like these formal occasions and it was obligatory to accept dinner dates from your boss especially The Commissioner who'd pulled the strings to get him here and only wished he hadn't. He didn't like too fancy places and they were in Atlanta and he's heard about the stories of how they wined and dined here, he didn't know if he'd able to hold a conversation tonight, he just wanted to eat something quick and go to sleep.

"Dad, are you ok? Carl asks worriedly seeing the look on Rick's face "you could always say that, me or Judy are sick and you could get out of it?" Carl gives Rick an example for an excuse "I can fake a stomach ache, mom's not the best of cooks and I could go eat one of her pies and I'll be on the toilet, if you want?" Carl didn't like the idea but he'd do it and Rick knew it.

Rick pulls Carl into a hug with Judith under the makeshift tent.

"It's okay, I don't think I could manage the emergency room tonight. We better get suited and booted!" Rick replies looking at Carl.

"Good, because I really want to try lobster" Carl says grinning

"I could go for a big juicy sirloin steak with fries - dinner _is_ on The Commissioner!" Rick says thinking about it and they laugh.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N - For those who are following ****_Loved Back to Life_**** it will hopefully be updated sometime end of this week =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi there, thanks for taking the time to read and for following this fic.

electrickpanda, Ameliya86, Guest, SoutheastChicagoMom, Quest and _malzateb (keep up the studying and thank god for Sundays!)_ I really appreciate your comments, this next chapter is for you guys!

This fic is being updated more than I thought it was going to be updated! The updates will slow down now as I need to finish the next chapters ~(",)~

and focus of _Loved Back to Life_. I need to find a balance in updating each equally.

So here is Chapter 8…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Rick pushes himself hard whilst he runs through the streets breathing in the Atlanta air. The old historical buildings make up for the lack of scenic views he was used to. He decided to go for a run, it was lunch time and he needed to clear his head, he had too much going on up there, this was all a lot to take in, everything happened so fast plus he wanted to get a feel of the place he was going to call home for the next number of months of his life.

He runs through a nearby park, it stretched for what seemed like a mile and he smiles, the first real greenery he has seen and he sighs with relief. It felt good to be able to visually see and breathe in the luscious trees and plants around him. Lost in memory of King County, he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him, he was dodging people as he went and exits the park on to the street and making it up across the road, he heads into a boulevard of shops. He looks at the window displays as he goes. He'll bring Carl and Judith to the Ice-Cream Parlour, they'd like it and he spots a comic store over the road, Carl would be over the moon, they could go whenever they came to visit him he thought. He continues ahead still peering at the displays and then he abruptly stops out of breath and steps back in disbelief. He tilts his head staring like he couldn't believe his eyes. There, the exact replica to the bike he had restored with own two hands standing in front of him on display. The same yellow body and custom fit basket at the front. He walks up to the window and touches it remembering. Then he remembers that it's not the same bike, Beth's old bike is in his basement. He kept it after she left.

**_Flashback - 3 weeks after Rick and Beth's separation_**

Rick gets out of his truck, opens the trunk and pulls the box towards him. He looks at the contents inside, all of Beth's personal possessions that lived in his apartment from the time they were together. He had been dreading this moment but he had to do it and then it was official, they'd never need to see each other again. He stares at the box and couldn't for the life of him pick it up and do what he had to do. He is abruptly brought back to attention when a car beeps whilst driving by, it was an acquaintance and he nods back to the waving man. He turns back around finally picking up the box and slamming the door shut.

He slowly walks to the familiar shop, trying hard not to turn around, this was finally it. He reaches the door and notices the closed sign and looks through the window, it was pitch black. He steps back, it would usually be closing time soon and she would be tidying up right now. He wanted to come when there was nobody lingering about and when it was at the end of the day. He steps back and then he sees a notice on the window and walks up to it.

_"__Staff Required Urgently_

_Please Apply _

_Experience is Essential"_

Rick looked confused and then he rushes to his truck putting the box in the passenger's seat. He starts his engine, putting his foot down on the gas and he's speeding down the road. He turns into the street, his heart was pounding as he pulls up to Beth's bungalow. He jumps out and rushes up to the door. The door was open and he walks in. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the house empty of all of Beth's belongings, only the furniture remaining which was there before.

"Are you here to look around?" a voice comes from the bedroom.

Rick turns to see an elderly lady walking over smiling, she was most probably the Landlord. Beth had said her Landlady lived a couple of counties away which was why he didn't recognise her.

"No, but what happened to the woman who was living here?" he asks desperately.

"Did you know her?" the old lady asks looking to him curiously

"I do, where is she?" he asks again

"Why, she gave her notice last week and left town yesterday" she replies

Rick felt like air was knocked out of him, he never thought she would leave. He was selfish to think she wouldn't, what was keeping her here, he had practically chased her away. This was his fault, she was gone because of him!

"She was a sweet girl, the best tenant I ever had, very polite, I had no issues with her, she actually took good care of the house, fixed it up for me" the lady says looking around at the freshly painted walls, polished flooring and skirting boards. "She cleaned up before she left and she even paid the rest of her six months' rent for the short notice, bless her, she didn't have to do that but she seemed genuinely sorry to be leaving me in the lurch. She seemed to be in a rush to leave!" the old lady shakes her head wondering what could possibly have happened for her to leave in such a hurry.

Rick is just staring at the lady taking it all in, he looked shocked and it wasn't in a good way, she noticed.

"She threw out a lot of things to be collected by the recycling man. It's all round the side if you wanna take a look, I think she may have forgotten them, it's all still in good condition, can you make sure you pass them on to her if you think she forgot them." the lady says going back to the bedroom, she didn't want to pry because he had a hurt look on his face.

Rick walks to the side of the house and he stops next to the items piled up ready for collection. He sees all her favourite books, DVDs, CDs, music sheets and ornaments. He picks up the book he was so familiar seeing Beth scribbling in most nights he spent round hers. He opens it up, it was her Journal she has kept since she was little - _she threw it away?_ He thought in disbelief. It had all her life memoirs and songs she wrote. He sits on the step and opens it up and flips to the last pages. The entries were of the last month of how happy she was, about the conversation they had on the hilltop. Everything they had spoken about, him proposing, the family they planned to have was all there written in black and white, the promises they made to each other and then the last entry, the ink was blurred and blotchy, he knew from her tears.

"We were never meant to be"

He sits there for what seemed like forever and then he packs all her belongings into this truck. Just as he leaves he sees her bike leaning against the wall. He walks over to it and runs his hands over the basket and handles. She absolutely loved this bike, he couldn't leave it for someone else to take. He picks it up and carries it to his truck. He finds rope in the glove compartment and secures the bike to the back.

When he gets home, he takes everything down to his basement and locks all the items up into his safe. He sits the bike in front of him and stares at it all evening. When he finally looked outside, it was dark and looking at the clock on the wall it read 1am. He covered her bike with a huge throw and kept it hidden so nobody could touch it. He hadn't looked at it since.

**_Flashback Ends_**

Rick takes one last look at the bike and walks back to the apartment. It didn't matter where he went, she was everywhere, maybe not in form but in memories and everything around him. He hoped somebody would purchase that bike soon so he wouldn't have to see it every time he came up this way which seemed to be the main shopping boulevard in the area. It would be a constant reminder, he had enough in his dreams when asleep and awake.

* * *

Amy walks into the kitchen carrying plates in both hands looking rushed off her feet. Rosita comes in following.

"Oh my god, it's heaving out there!" Amy says dumping the plates into the sink.

"It's only 7pm, we've still got hours to go!" Rosita grumbles. It was her night off but as Beth was at the hospital Dale had asked Rosita if she could switch shifts with Beth.

Amy goes over to T-Dog and snatches a carrot and starts munching on it.

"I'm so hungry!" she stares wide eyed at the dessert tray being taken out.

"Amy! don't even think about it, you got another few more pounds to go and then you'll be able to fit into that sexy little number or it's just gonna stay hung up on your wardrobe!" Rosita says also grabbing a carrot.

"Hey ladies, I need those, go and get some more out the fridge." T-Dog says whilst he dishes up the Lamb Shank besides a generous serving of creamy mash.

"That looks so good!" both girls say in unison licking their lips.

"If you girls get through the night without complaint, I'll rustle you up a low calorie version" T-Dog smiles.

Amy rushes up to T-Dog and hugs him squealing and T-Dog laughs.

"Alright, there will be no hanky panky on my watch!" Daryl says coming into the kitchen. "Amy, we got the VIP guests comin' shortly, go make sure their table is set, you know how The Commissioner likes his table" Daryl says grabbing the tray with hot food to be served to Rosita. Rosita pulls a face and takes the tray. Daryl sends her off with a stern look and she rushes out before he opens his mouth.

"Don't you be worryin' about my table Daryl Dixon! I know how to keep The Commissioner and his guests happy!" she winks and glides out the kitchen putting on her hostesses smile and Daryl shakes his head, he knew it was going to be a long night.

Beth rushes into the staffroom and throws her jacket and bag into her locker. She quickly brushes her hair up into a high ponytail and makes sure her makeup hadn't smeared whilst running to get here. She grabs a freshly ironed apron and rushes through the corridor trying not to fall over in her heels.

"Beth! what are you doin' here?" Amy says running up to her and helping her with tying up her apron. "OMG Beth! You're wasting away, you need a belt to hold up your skirt…there was you worried about not losing your baby fat!" Amy takes off her own belt, she felt uncomfortable in it anyways and helps glide it round Beth's loops on her fitted skirt.

"I felt bad, you guys have been covering for me for the past few days and I know today was going to be a busy night, I looked at the reservation book, every table was booked, I couldn't let you guys down!" Beth says catching her breath.

"Where's Olly and Sophia?" Amy asks wiping Beth's loose hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"Mrs Gupta from the third floor has them. She was visiting a friend in the hospital and we got chatting and Nurse Lilly highly recommended her, she used to be a nursery teacher, she regularly looks after Lilly's daughter.

Amy nods happily of this news.

Rosita comes bursting through the doors into the corridor.

"Beth?" she looks confused and Beth gives her an apologetic smile but Rosita throws her a "_don't sweat it"_ gesture with her hands. Beth relaxes.

Rosita remembers why she came rushing to find Amy.

"Oh my god guys, the party for your VIP table is here and the guys who are with Commissioner Attwell are SO HOT!...I recognise one of them," Rosita taps at her lip thinking and it comes to her "Detective Douglas Nash, you know the smouldering moody looking one with the tight ass and then there's this other guy and he is HOT HOT HOT! Not from around here, he has a southern drawl…but...he has a wife" Rosita frowns.

"The good ones are always married!" Amy pouts "well at least we get some eye candy tonight, hey Bethy" she winks and nudges Beth and Beth just smiles. Amy was a tremendous flirt, Beth would be her polite self. "How'd I look?" Amy asks Beth and Rosita and they say she looks great.

"You both look pretty too…now…let's get this party started!" Amy says walking towards the doors.

Dale comes over seeing Beth surprised, he'd given her the night off and she was at work?

"Beth, honey? What are you doing here? Dale asks before she can get past him.

Beth gives him a kiss on the cheek "It's ok, everything's covered, I might just have to run out if the hospital calls about Carol, if that's ok?"

"Of course, of course, you don't even need to ask!" Dale says patting her cheek "go get your pad and pen, I'll do the introductions." Beth nods and goes to get her stuff.

"Good evening Commissioner Attwell, gentleman, madam and children" Dale smiles to the children and they smile back.

Commissioner Attwell shakes hands with Dale and they laugh about something. He introduces his guests and they all shake hands.

"I'll leave you in the capable hands of your waitresses for this evening, you need anything at all, the girls will make sure you get everything you desire." Dale nods and leaves them.

"Everyone having a nice evening?" Amy asks and looks at the detective who smiles approvingly at the sight of Amy in front of him.

"The setting is good, the company is good and you young ladies are very delightful, everything is wonderful!" The Commissioner says caressing his wife's hand. Beth smiles at the older couple, they looked so in love, his wife was rolling her eyes at her husband and he kisses her hand and his wife swats his hand at the public display of affection. The table laugh.

"Commissioner, you old romantic, you!" Amy gushes standing beside them.

"Just wait until he's had a five course meal, drank all your wine and is bursting out of his pants, then we'll see how romantic this old fool is!" The Commissioner's wife jokes looking at Amy and then to her husband as he shakes his head and everyone is laughing again.

"Have you decided what you'd all like to drink?" Beth asks

She looks up smiling from her pad looking around the table for someone to begin the orders. Her eyes finally land on a pair of eyes staring right at her. Her smile slowly vanishes. She hasn't seen those eyes in nearly two years. Her ears and heart begin to pound. His eye look at her in disbelief not believing what he is seeing in front of him. The rim of his eyes look moist, she can see the pain behind them and she mirrors him. She never thought she would ever see him again.

He thought she was gone forever and never to be seen again but here she is, here right in front of him. He couldn't hear anything or what was going on. He was deaf and blind to everything and everyone around him. All he could hear was Beth's laughs and imagining her being wrapped in his arms. He roughly pushes his chair back and gets up. Beth stands there clutching the menus looking over at him from across the table. Lori looks up at the sudden silence that had fallen around the table and noticing Rick standing up beside her, she follows his gaze and her face drops at the sight of Beth. She looks up at Rick, his expressionless face is gone revealing his every feelings, clearly evident on his face for everyone to see and the way he was trying to compose a word out of his mouth that's shaking and he swallows hard and deep taking a few steps forward and Beth steps back until she hits the trolley. She has to stop, standing as still as a statue terrified. He was now standing a foot away from her and they were staring at each other face to face, their eyes frozen on one another. Rick was her strength and also her weakness and right now the weakness was overpowering the strength.

A loud smash at the table breaks the magnetic force between them, the tension around them. Judith had pulled the table cloth resulting in the glasses falling and smashing and the she begins to cry at the noise. Everyone looks over to Judith being distracted.

"Oh Judy, baby come to mommy…excuse me waitress" Lori calls over to Beth "can you clean up this mess and get some more glasses!"

Beth finally looks over at Lori not noticing her until now. She was dressed elegantly and looking beautifully striking and she was picking up her and Rick's baby. Beth takes a look and can see a little resemblance of Olly in Judith and she feels like she has stopped breathing as the little girl screams blue murder reaching for Rick and Rick stands there watching everyone making a fuss over Lori and Judith. He turns his attention back to Beth who's an arm's length away and looking very emotional, he wanted to pull her to him and hold her, he couldn't bear to see her like this. He looks from Beth to Judith back to Beth and then back at Judith, clearly unsure what to do as his baby screams louder.

"Rick baby! Can you take Judy, you know she won't calm down if you don't hush her. You want your daddy don't you baby…Rick" Lori looks over lovingly to Rick and Beth's heart drops, she sees the way Lori is looking at Rick and the endearments thrown at him.

"Dadda" Judy is crying reaching her arms out to him to be taken and Rick seeing Judith in distress, red in the face from crying hurries over and takes her from Lori. She hides her face into Rick's neck and he's hugging her, caressing her back and kissing her on the cheeks and Lori moves closer to them and wipes Judith's hair.

Beth takes a few steps back, turns and runs dodging tables and chairs until she's out of the dining area. She nearly slips and falls over but Daryl catches her. He takes one look at her and gets worried.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

Beth has tears running down her face and she can't form a reply, finding it hard to breathe, she needed air so he puts an arm around her and takes her out into the staff corridor and when they are out of sight, Beth slides down the wall and collapses on the floor crying. Daryl gets down on the floor not knowing what to do. He moves and sits leaning against the wall next to her, looking at her and then looking at the floor, he did this for a couple of minutes more until he couldn't bear it any longer, he reaches over and pulls her into him and she buries her face into his chest and cries. He lets her cry for as long as she needed to and he sits there with her.

T-Dog comes out hearing sobs and seeing Beth and Daryl rushes over looking worried. Daryl motions he's got it and T-Dog getting the hint, backs away sad seeing Beth a mess on the floor, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He goes back into the kitchen and starts to cut onions, if anyone asked what was wrong, he would blame it on the onion, he was highly sympathetic.

Amy comes rushing and falls down next to them.

"Bethy, what's wrong?" Amy is stroking her hair with her free hand on Beth's back.

Daryl looks at Amy questioning what was wrong. Amy shrugged her shoulders "She asked what everyone wanted to drink and then one of the guys stood up and she flew out of there like lightening!" Amy says still stroking Beth's hair.

Dale comes rushing over hearing the whispers in the restaurant of the diners and the other waiting staff saying Beth was having a breakdown. He tells Daryl and Amy to go back into the restaurant and for Daryl to calm down the diners. Daryl reluctantly lets go switching places with Dale.

Once they are gone, Dale cuddles Beth and rocks her until she calms down and after ten minutes of sitting there he looks at Beth just staring ahead expressionless.

"What is it Beth?" He lifts a hand smoothing down her hair and turning her face to look up at him.

"Rick" she whispers.

Dale narrows his eyes and looks up in shock just connecting the dots.

_"__Rick Grimes – Deputy Rick Grimes!"_ and he pulls Beth and hugs her.

Dale will always remember that day when he found Beth curled up in a ball crying in the storeroom. Being scared and alone, she told him everything, meeting Rick, separating, leaving King County, going to tell him she was pregnant but seeing Rick with his family she turned back around and went back home to the farm only to have the door slammed in her face and then she was here and now Rick is here of all places, the same city, the same restaurant she worked at. She was finally trying to forget him and move on with her life but life wasn't going to let her move on from her and Rick. They couldn't be together yet fate plays a horrible trick and throws them back into each other's life when they walked away that night.

"You want me to take you home?" Dale asks, he didn't want Beth to go through any more pain than she was already going through.

Beth thinks, the only way she will get over Rick is if she finally accepts that he is no longer a free man but a husband to Lori and father to Carl and Judith, they were a real family, he wasn't bound in any way to her and she then closes her eyes…Olly! Rick and Olly were in the same city. Rick was only ten minutes away from his son. She was now frightened what was going to happen, what was she going to do? She wanted so badly to tell Rick he has another son, they have a son. It will crush him when he finds out and he'll hate her for keeping this from him.

"No, I need to face facts and stop living in my past, Rick is my past. He has a family." Beth says clearing her throat.

"Beth, you don't have to do this honey!" Dale squeezes her shoulder.

If he could smuggle her out of the building, he would do it right now. He didn't want Beth attacked by Lori and a possible hostile Rick when he finds out about her keeping such a big secret from him, he could be a changed man from the man he once was when Beth knew him. Rick had made up his mind and Dale wanted Beth to be able to live peacefully with her own life and if that means she should keep quiet, he hoped she would. Beth had finally got herself strong again and to have her fall back was unthinkable.

"Beth, honey, I don't think you should say anything about Olly to Rick, not yet anyway, it's your decision but I think you should think carefully about this, when he and everyone finds out, your lives will be turned upside down. When his wife finds out, she's not going to be amicable. Even though they were going through a divorce, she will see it that she was still his wife, I don't know her but from what you've told me about her, you need to watch out, she could be dangerous, she already got Rick and Olly could be caught in the crossfire." Dale was trying to think of something, he didn't like this but Beth needed some time to compose herself and decide what she wants to do. She had to put her son first.

Suddenly Beth's cell rings, she grabs it out of her pocket and after a quick conversation, she stands up and helps Dale up.

"That was the hospital, they said Carol has woken up and she's disorientated and asking for Sophia and me. I need to get down there!" Beth says, she was secretly glad she could get away, she didn't want to face all those people right now and Carol needed her.

"You want me to come with you?" Dale asks.

Beth nods a no and she hugs Dale and then runs down the corridor.

Daryl meets Dale by the door and asks about Beth, he tells him she had to leave, she got an emergency call about Carol.

Rick was frantically looking for Beth once he handed Judith over to The Commissioner's wife who was good with children. He had just caught the end of Daryl and Dale's conversation that Beth had to leave. He turns on his heels and rushes out the rotating doors on to the street. He looks up and down the street and thinking he sees Beth, he runs after her as fast as his feet can take him. Once he catches up, he grabs her hand tightly in his.

_"__Beth!"_

When the woman whirls around, Rick is waiting with baited breath and then his face drops, she wasn't Beth. The woman tears her hand away and runs off. Rick stands there looking at the crossroad running his hands down his face not knowing which way to go.

_"__BETH!" _he shouts out.

**To be Continued …. **

* * *

**A/N - The next chapters will have a lot of drama coming up…the updates will take longer to get up x**

*** Just to let you know this is a Brick fic...Daryl has possible feelings towards Beth but he doesn't know exactly what these feelings are. I think Olly has a lot to do with his feelings also as we know Daryl is good with kids.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi there, thanks for taking the time to read and for following this fic.

**WARNING: **Those who are a _Lori fan (*_*)_ maybe avoid reading? This Chapter has a heated exchange between Rick &amp; Lori. I have borrowed the famous _Rick -vs- Lori_ dialogue from TWD S3 for this chapter.

So here is Chapter 9…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Beth walks through the long narrow corridor, her legs ache from running in her heels not looking back once she ran out the restaurant. She feels like it may have been a dream, she'd had many dreams where they'd meet again just for the briefest of moments and then he'd be gone again.

Beth walks slowly wiping her eyes on her bare arm, she ran out into the cold in only her short sleeved blouse.

A light flickers in the ceiling up ahead. She sees a moth bouncing around it. It seemed to be dazzled by the light, attracted to it, wanting to get to it, to touch it but the light, it was too hot and scorching, it was unattainable, it was beyond its reach, not permitted entrance into the haven. Watching the moth bouncing off the artificial light, she felt like a moth to a flame. She was someone with an unswerving yet self-destructive attraction, she had been looking for a way into the light to find her love but it wasn't letting her in, it wasn't hers to take, she was stuck on the outside, in the dark.

She carries on watching the moth whilst approaching it, she stops, wanting to tell it, it was no use, she's tried, there was some force field that would not allow them into the light to where they wanted to be and it'd be better try flying for the moon.

Tearing her eyes away not wanting to watch it finally die trying, she carries on walking.

A different scenario played out in her dreams at different stages in her life, past, present and future. Their eyes would always meet first between the crowds. These meetings were always all intense and muted, the world would be moving around them but they'd be stood still in the centre staring at one another not able to form a word.

She would always dream he was standing in the shadows trying to reach her, all different times; during her pregnancy, when she was in labour, when she laid resting in her hospital bed thinking he was lulling their child to sleep, when taking their new-born baby home - he'd be nearby to help, going to the grocery store, on the bus, on the subway, at Olly's first day at School, his birthdays, graduation, on his wedding day or even before she passes away an old lady, they would have met one last time before everything stopped forever. It was painful and it hurt too much to think about it, that they'd never grow old together like they planned. She would die a lonely heart-broken old lady. Olly would have found his own family and she'd never want him to stop enjoying it, she'd want him to love and cherish his family the way she wished his father could have.

When she saw Rick, the life they had and would have had, flashed before her eyes and he's intense gaze told her that the same had flashed before his. But her mind could have conjured that up and she ran trying to escape from all the hurt she faced so long ago, it was being dredged back to the surface again, bubbling waiting for her to get kicked back down again. Seeing him with his family brought her back to reality, it was not a dream, he was there and so where they, everything _she wished for_ was a dream, a fantasy, a stupid stupid fantasy!

The pain felt fresh and raw, like a deep cut and the blood was just pouring out of the wound and it never stopped.

Beth stands outside Carol's room after she had spoken to the doctor. Carol was lying in bed staring outside the window, she looked so fragile and lost. Beth can only think what was going through Carol's mind. The past days have been touch and go and Beth had prayed hard in the little chapel in the hospital for Carol to pull through. She hadn't been to Church since she left King County and she felt guilty that she only went when she needed god to listen and spare a life. The last time she prayed was when she was in labour with Olly. Whether he was listening, she didn't know but somebody had to have been because both the people who mean so much to her battling for their lives made it through and were living and breathing the same air as her today.

Beth takes a deep breath and knocks on the door so as not to scare her friend. Carol's eyes snapped to the door, then she relaxes and her eyes soften once she sees its Beth.

Beth attempted to smile through her tears that she has been trying to hold in. She opens the door and walks in. Beth turns so her back is facing Carol to close the door and she quickly wipes her eyes. She walks over and sits down on the bed and takes Carol's hand in hers and they both just sit there in silence. Both had so much on their minds and both were hurting. After a couple of minutes Beth lifts her face to look at Carol and they both have tears rolling down their faces and they hug each other sobbing. Beth rests her head of Carol's Shoulder and Carol holds onto Beth's hand.

After half an hour, Carol finally lets out a breath and looks down at Beth, she could sense she was not only upset about her being beat up and attached to monitors but there was something else troubling her.

_"__Thank you for taking care of Sophia, you got Olly, work and-" _Carol whispers and Beth shakes her head and interrupts.

"I love Sophia, you're both my family and I got a lot of people helping me!" Beth says tightening her hold on Carol's hand. Carol watches Beth's hand.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Carol asks concerned seeing Beth trembling "Beth, look at me" she asks softly.

Beth lifts her head and opens her eyelids. Carol sees the silent tears still running down her cheeks and the excruciating pain etched over her face and in her eyes. There's always been pain hidden but it was evident something has happened today. Beth looking into Carol's pleading eyes to talk, she finally releases everything to her. Carol had always respected Beth and her privacy and never expected Beth to uncover her former life before Atlanta just because they had become friends, it was up to Beth if she wanted to reveal her past. But at this moment, Beth looked like the broken girl she first met and they were both in need of a friend and support, she could only encourage her to let it out.

Once Beth had finished, she looks up at Carol to see if there was any disappointment in her eyes, she valued and respected Carol as if she was her dear mother who she missed so much and wished was still here.

There was no disappointment at all, Carol was just shocked and concerned that Beth had carried this weight alone on her shoulders all this time. Beth looked like she was holding onto life by a tenuous thread. This pulled at Carol's own heart, she imagined Sophia sitting beside her in Beth's position. She wasn't a person to judge, she herself had many hidden skeletons in her closet and heartache to match and she hugs Beth in her arms rocking her gently like a mother would do to their child to comfort and protect them. What happened to Beth was tragic and heart-breaking. They both lost the men they loved - her love was lost it felt like a lifetime ago but Beth, she was young and just beginning her life.

Feeling Carol's tenderness and comfort, Beth continues.

"I thought I would never see him again. I've tried so hard to forget him but my mind and heart won't let me and now he's here in Atlanta and then there's Olly!" Beth says wiping her eyes, her lips trembling.

"When I look at Olly, I see so much of Rick in him, even if I never saw him again, I'll have him in the form of Olly in my life - I don't know whether that is a good thing or bad? His personality, his likes, his dislikes, his charm, his cheekiness, his goofiness and his stubbornness, Olly has inherited it all,"

Beth hiccups and Carol squeezes her hand encouraging her to carry on, it was better out than in and Beth had been holding it all in for such a long time, it all needed to come out tonight. Carol knew how it could be soul destroying to carry so much hurt and frustration within one self, it was the reason she had become a former shadow of herself, unrecognisable to the woman she was ten years ago and she couldn't see the young woman leaning beside her descend into that shadow of darkness, it was hard to come back from that place once you were there.

"The banana and peanut butter, you always ask where that came from? Rick loved to indulge in it. He would smother it on toast in the mornings after a run, he'd wolf it down like it was the most scrumptious meal he's ever had and it's only banana and peanut butter!" she laughs "and Olly's the same, I made it one day just for memories sakes and Olly took a bite and it's his most favourite snack, they're both happiest munching away on it!" Beth sighs at the memories of them both.

"The faces Olly pulls, the way he tilts his head to the side like he's challenging you or trying to figure you out," Beth looks to her side at Carol "I don't know many babies who do that but Olly does, just like Rick!" Beth gulps and Carol smiles thinking she had thought the same about Olly and now realising where the trait had come from.

"All their similarities make me happy and also trouble me. When Olly's older, will he be a carbon copy of Rick, I'll never be free of him and to be honest I don't know if I want to," Beth looks down and whispers and Carol barely hears her but she does.

_"__I still love him and what hurts most is, I think I always will…but I can never be with him…he's moved on, back to his wife…and now he's here in Atlanta and with his real family."_

Carol hands Beth a tissue and she wipes her eyes and nose whilst Carol entwines their fingers together.

"I'm afraid when Rick finds out that Olly is his son and I never told him, he will never forgive me for keeping this from him and Olly. When Olly grows up, he'll hate me for keeping him away from his dad…I don't know what to do, this is all a disaster, a disaster that I could have prevented if I used my brain!" she says resting her head against the headboard and she lets out a deep strained breath.

"What if Rick doesn't want anything to do with Olly, I don't know if I could tolerate the rejection my baby will feel - would it be better that they never know, protect them both from the hurt and pain?" Beth begins to stammer thinking of the rejection, she died a little bit inside at the thought.

Carol decided to finally speak, Beth was descending into the dark place she feared, she wanted Beth to consider the options, she needed to be careful how she put it but she had to give her some advice and it would be Beth's decision at the end of the day. Beth was a good mother, she always put Olly's needs first and she knew this time, she'd also do the same but she needed Beth to be okay because once she made the decision, there was no turning back.

"Beth, your Olly's mother and only you know what's best for him. The heart and brain are the two most important organs in our body. You should not only follow your brain, you should also follow your heart. The heart is pure and honest" Carol touches Beth's heart smiling.

"You have too much self-doubt in yourself, it'll only eat you up, you've done nothing wrong, fate has played a horrible trick on all three of you," Carol says and also reflects on her own life and experience.

"You need to set free of everything, put all the faults to rest. Put it all out on the table and let Rick decide what he wants too. He is Olly's father and he should know that he has a child living and breathing in this world that he hasn't met, it wouldn't be fair for him to be kept in the dark forever, fate played a horrible trick on him too. He never wanted to leave you, so I believe he will think rationally after he's blown off some steam. When he calms down, he will see if from your point of view. I don't know anyone who could sit back and watch the man they love pretend to play happy families with a woman he doesn't want to be with and carry his child at the same time. I probably would have done the same and left and tried to raise my baby on my own but Rick seems like a good guy who got dealt a shitty hand."

Carol sits there thinking and Beth takes in everything being said.

"If he wants a relationship with Olly, then you'll allow it and you won't stop them from bonding?" Carol asks and Beth shakes her head, if Rick wanted to be in Olly's life then she would never get in their way. "And if he doesn't want anything to do with Olly," Carol stills for a second "you'll accept it and move on and give your baby the love of two parents, be mom and dad, he will never hate you but love you for it," Carol says looking at Beth whose in deep thought, she looked pained about this option but it may be an option she will have to deal with.

"Be honest with both the men you love, be patient and let time do its work and be strong, one day eventually the tides will turn and you'll drift back safely to shore where you belong." Carol nods her head in surety. She finally felt her own life would have a brighter future, she was taking the first steps to change it for the better for herself and for Sophia, this was a long time coming.

Carol thought over everything about Lori, she played a good game, she knew Rick's weakness was Carl and if the baby was his, then his children. Rick seemed to be a nice guy but his circumstances were not good, he clearly loves his children, it's the reason why he left Beth, she'd probably do the same for Sophia if put in that situation as Rick. She knew how it felt like being trapped and pushed into a corner, all options taken away from you. Beth needed a voice to tell her she didn't have to hide and run away anymore, she needs to stand up for herself and for Olly and then maybe Rick would be able to do the same and not fear losing his children, Olly after all is also his, he would still lose if he didn't take matters into his own hands and Carol prayed that Rick could find the strength and put things right. The worst thing in the world is staying married to someone you despised and that being evident to the children on a daily basis. Sophia didn't believe in love - that broke Carol's heart. She had once asked about Beth, how anyone could leave Beth and she asked why _she_ stayed with Ed? She didn't have an answer to her innocent child's questions.

"You're seeing darkness right now, there will be light, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, if you believe. It will be hard, long but you are a remarkable young woman and I know you're strong. You've made it this far and you can make it with or without Rick! Whatever happens?" Carol tightens her grip.

"You need to get back in control of your life and get rid of all the monster inside your head, remember the woman who you are and if Rick cannot see what's right in front of him and make a stand, then he isn't the one for you!"

Beth looks at Carol taking everything she was saying. Beth knew she had to make a choice. She had a lot of thinking to do. She had to do what's right for Olly, not what's right for her. Olly may have come along at the wrong time but he definitely was wanted and a blessing and she was glad he came at the time he did because she couldn't imagine life without him, he was made from love. She knew deep down Rick would love Olly, even if he didn't love her anymore. What mattered was Olly and Rick. Olly is a piece of Rick and knowing how much he loves Carl and Judith, he'd never neglect Olly, Rick has a big heart and Olly will make a place there once they meet, she knew Rick would fall in love like she did the first time Olly was put in her arms. She didn't know why she thought otherwise.

"I'm going to file a report against Ed and I won't retract it this time. I'm going to give my statement to the Police. I think I finally found my light at the end of the tunnel, it took Ed beating me to a pulp to realise that I wanted to live, life is meant to be lived not just trying to survive it!" Carol looks over to Beth and has a real smile on her face "Me and Sophia, we'll be ok just the two of us." She scrunches her nose up and exhales out like she's just got a new lease on life.

Beth was so pleased to hear this, she smiles genuinely this first time this evening and she wraps her arms around Carol's neck and they both laugh together.

"We'll do it together!" Beth whispers

"Together!" Carol replies back

"I'll bring Sophia in tomorrow, she really misses you." Beth says letting go.

"I've missed her so much, I can't wait to see my baby and hug her and tell her that we get to start afresh." Carol smiles thinking of the life that she can provide for Sophia, it will be much brighter than the life they've had.

"I want some chocolate!" Carol says randomly and smiles looking over to Beth.

"I can go get some?" Beth says blowing her nose sitting up.

"How about some wine?" Carol whispers

They both start to laugh watching the strict Head Nurse walking by with the student nurses who are pulling faces behind her back whilst they do their rounds.

"I need to think about finding a job!" Carol ponders "Haven't had one of those in ten years!"

"What will you do?" Beth asks thinking about possible jobs

"I have no clue but I'll figure it out" Carol shrugs and shoulders Beth for fun. Beth taken by surprise grabs hold of the cot before she falls off laughing.

Beth had felt like the world was going to suck her up and spit her out and then she came to see Carol. She took on board what Dale had said, he was scared for her and wanted to protect her like any father would and then there was Carol the now realistic having lived through hell and come out stronger. Beth can see a clearer picture and she thinks she knows what she has to do, she just needed to gather her courage and a little bit of time.

* * *

Rick now walks the streets aimlessly, focusing on walking until his feet bleed. He didn't know where to go, where to look, how to find her in this big city. He had taken off in the direction he thought she went, his eyes scanning every turning, every corner until it was apparent she had disappeared into thin air. Crossing the unknown streets, he blends into the crowd of the night life. There were endless restaurants, bars and clubs everywhere he went. He continues his search hoping to find her.

She was right in front of him, right within in his grasp, here in the place he didn't want to come to, Atlanta of all the places in Georgia, to the place he was forced to transfer to.

Her beautiful face was just within reaching distance to grab hold of, her trembling lips shaking waiting to be silenced and soothed in tenderness. Those beautiful eyes he sought for so long, staring back at him, but lost was the brightness that they once held, the disbelief like he was a figment of her imagination - had he visited her in her dreams as well? Had he also been shadowing her during every moment of her waking day? He couldn't see that amusement and sparkle her eyes once held or the hidden smile or her blushes. The infectious beaming smile was now replaced by the broken smile on her face, the pain all over her was evident which pained him more. She ran to get away from him. She ran away like she couldn't get away faster, she ran and he lost her again, he hurt her again, he did this to her! Where had his Beth gone? His eyes become misty and he swallows hard. _What had he done?_ he literally broke her spirit.

He thinks about the day he found out she left. That was the day he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life, one that he will forever live to regret. He should have run straight after her, pleaded for her to stay, agreed with her that they would deal with this together and he should have told Lori to take her ultimate and stick it and he'd see her in court…_what had he done?_ He punishes himself for the weak man he'd become.

Seeing that sign at The Tea Room made him jump into his truck breaking the speed limit to get to her house and when he got to her bungalow, was when it was final, there was no taking it all back, she had left for good and never had any intentions of coming back. He had gone back home and locked away her belongings so nobody could touch them. The following day, he woke up from the nightmare he started having of the breakup and instead of going to work, he called in sick and drove to a place he had never been to, only heard of, the place they would have taken their children on a weekly basis like they talked about.

**_Flashback_**

Driving through the long endless green fields on either side of him, he turns a corner on to private land that stretched for acres around in all directions secluded from the outside world, it was as beautiful as Beth had described it. Seeing the big white house, he drives up the long drive and parks outside the building.

He takes a look at himself in his rear-view mirror. He had dark circles under each eye, hadn't shaved and just ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He looked scruffy and seemed to have aged years in the space of three weeks. He didn't recognise the man staring back at him.

His intent concentration of loathing himself is broken when he hears a _"neigh"_. He peers over his shoulder to where the noise was coming from. He recognises the horse galloping aimlessly in circles to be Beth's horse she shared with her sister, they called her Nervous Nelly.

He didn't know if he could do this but he grabs his hat putting it on his head and exits the car shutting the door tensely. He walks over to the fence and stands there watching the horse. As a child he grew up with horses on his grandfather's ranch but that felt like a lifetime ago, he lost his roots somewhere along the line when losing his grandparents and then his dad and mom, he lost that connection with the beautiful animals he once grew up with as a young boy. Losing Beth, he wondered what else he would lose?

Rick looked at Nelly, she definitely lived up to her name, she looked nervous! She looked lost and restless in the small enclosed off fences, he wondered whether she was getting the attention she sought? Beth said, she had spent many hours bonding with the animal, making a connection. She spent hours talking and grooming her and reassuring her when she got spooked by something. Nelly seemed to be lacking that attention. She was missing Beth he believed and he could sympathise with the horse.

Nelly was backing away sensing Rick's emotional state, she could sense the unhappiness and anger within him. She begins to trot backwards letting out a low_ "neigh" _and then suddenly turning and running away to the far end of the fence wanting to jump out over and be free running on the land.

Rick feeling worse now that the horse had retreated from him. He seemed to do that lately, make everyone he wanted close to him run away. He then remembers his grandfather's words:-

_"__a horse's loyalty greatly depends on the type of training or breaking that it receives. Horses that are broken to follow their leader out of respect are much more enjoyable than those that follow out of fear. A horse can sense an emotion of a human, they know your strengths and weaknesses, when you're happy, sad and especially when you're angry. If you're angry, they'll run away from you! The most important thing is you need to gain their trust and once you do, they'll be your best friend, don't ever betray them!"_

Beth had said something similar and it was what her father had once taught her.

Her father he thinks, rubbing a hand down his face, he remembers why he had come here. He turns to leave but sees a box of apples nearby. He picks one out offering it to the horse. Nelly stands there observing him for a long while, Rick begins to think positive thoughts, he thinks about Beth singing and dancing and he thinks about Carl at a little league game having fun, it brings a smile to his face. Slowly Nelly is walking up to him, she sniffs him and looks at him intently. She can sense the sorrow more than the happiness and not being fully content, she backs away slowly but this time not bolting for it like before. Rick takes the hint and leans through the gap of the fence and rolls the apple forward. It rolls slowly towards the centre and Nelly watches the red apple as it stops in front of her.

Rick takes a deep breath and gathers his courage, turning around he begins his walk up to the house, his footsteps feeling heavy not knowing what he was going to be walking into.

Nelly watches Rick leave. She looks down at the shiny red apple sniffing it. After a while she licks it and then takes a bite. Once satisfied, she devours the rest in one go and watches Rick from a short distance.

Rick reaches the porch and takes a step at a time not the two at a time that he usually did. He climbs the steps and walks to the door and stops. His hand reaches to knock but he stands there frozen, _what if she didn't want to see him?_ He thought. Deliberating whether he should turn back around and leave his hand was already knocking to his shock. Hearing no answer, he turns to leave and then the door creeks open.

"Yes?" a female voice calls out.

He closes his eyes, this was the moment, they'd either let him see her or they'd tell him to turn back around the way he came which is what he deserved. He'd probably have a loaded shotgun held up against his head and he wasn't sure what he would do if faced in this situation, Beth's brother Shawn was known to be protective of his sisters.

He turns around to see a young woman with a short brown bob. He recognised her as Beth's older sister from photo's Beth she had shown him.

"This is Beth Greene's residence?" He asks looking at the young woman.

Her eyes widened in shock, she opens the door and steps forward quickly.

"Beth? Is Beth ok?" she asks panicking seeing a Police Officer at their doorstep and his cruiser behind him on the driveway. This usually meant something had happened and she feels sick to think what he was going to say. She remembers Beth had got depressed when their mother died and she attempted to slit her wrists.

Hearing heavy footsteps behind her, she turns around and is running towards him.

"Daddy, there's a Police Officer here and he's asking about Beth!" Maggie is grabbing her father's arm in fear. She was about to open her mouth to continue when she sees her father turn his gaze towards Rick.

Rick noticed that there was no kindness behind the man's eyes like Beth had once talked of. Only bitterness and anger could be seen, the slight distress he thought he saw vanished in an instant when their eyes locked.

"We have nothing to do with Elizabeth, she doesn't live here anymore, she is no longer part of this family. I'm sorry you had a wasted journey officer, you may leave!" Beth's father says gesturing to Rick to go.

Rick narrows his eyes to the man confused and alarmed taking off his hat, stepping into the house, the screen door slamming behind him.

_"Beth doesn't live here anymore?"_ Rick repeats out loud for clarity _"What do you mean, I don't understand?"_ Rick asks again.

"Officer, you heard what I said, Elizabeth is no longer part of this family, she is no longer welcome on this farm," The old man retorts with frustration and turns his back looking towards the opposite direction signalling this being the end of the conversation and Rick's hint to leave.

_"If Beth's not here, then where is she?"_ Rick raises his voice as he marches up to the old man and is standing behind him waiting for a response. The old man ignores Rick shaking his head.

Maggie was in tears listening to her father talking and acting the way he was about her baby sister, his baby girl, the daughter who was the apple of his eye.

Not receiving answers, Rick turns to look at Maggie for answers. He stops when he sees her face was red and tears flooding down her face and dripping on to the floor.

Rick walks up to Maggie and grabs her arm looking at her pleading for her to say something. Maggie looks at his hand holding her arm and she was confused. Suddenly her head snaps up at Rick in absolute shock. She could see pain and worry in his eyes and she covers her mouth holding back the sob that was about to escape. Beth had told her on the phone one day that she was seeing an older guy but she never said he was a decade older and a cop, he was now standing at their door looking for her.

"Be…Beth! Your.." her lips were trembling as she points her index finger at him.

"Margaret, stop right there!" The old man shouts.

Maggie's head snaps to her father and then back at Rick, torn. She needed to tell him, tell him everything, he needed to know. Beth was out there alone and pregnant, he needed to find her, she needed him but before she can say anything she sees her father give her a look to keep quiet as he is opening the door for Rick to leave.

"BETH made her bed and she must now lay in it. That is the end of the discussion. Whatever it is you need to speak to her about, I'm afraid you'll have to find her yourself, now if you would leave my property, we have nothing further to discuss!" He says looking at Rick coldly.

Rick walks up to Herschel and stops in front of him.

"What did Beth do, that you can't bear to hear her name or be around her? Why won't you let her stay in her own home?" Rick asks angrily

Herschel and Rick lock horns with each other, neither breaking their stances, both standing head on at each other at full height. Herschel crosses his arms defiantly, Rick tightened his jaw in irritation of the lack of answers from Beth's father. Beth was right, he was not the man she described he once was, he could see why it was part of the reason Beth had wanted to leave home at eighteen to find something for herself. The man standing in front of him, his attitude was,_ "it was his way or the high way!"_

Finally a realisation hits the old man and he uncrosses his arms finally understanding why the officer was looking for Beth. He was asking questions but not official questions and he finally understood the officer's concern about his daughter. This was the man who'd knocked up his daughter and left her. He narrows his eyes at Rick disapprovingly. He opens his mouth to speak and then shuts it again in a tight line. He steps back looking out the door.

Rick knowing he had outstayed his welcome, puts his hat back on his head and walks out.

He turns around one last time as the screen door slams and before the door closes, he sees Maggie holding her hands together mouthing _"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"_ and the door slams shut.

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick had worried all this time where Beth was and where she disappeared to. He had put out a search for her but nothing came up and he had horrible thoughts going through is mind. He then found out she just didn't want to be found. She had walked into a police station with her identification, signed a statement saying that she was not a missing person but that she just didn't want to be found by relatives, so the police wouldn't put a search out on her like they would do for a missing person. He knew the drill and knew there was nothing he could do. What troubled him was why Maggie said what she did? Why was she sorry and why should he forgive her? It should be he who should be asking for forgiveness.

Lost in thought, he walks out into the road and a light flashes making him cover his face with his hand, the loud beep bringing him back to see that he'd walked into moving traffic. The driver sticks his head out the window screaming every name under the sun to get his ass out the road before he rammed him to the ground and he'd be picking his teeth out of the concrete floor. Any other given time, Rick would have put him in his place but he just didn't have the energy and just walks crossing the road whilst all the cars watch him filter through as if he was a mad man with a death wish tonight.

_"ASSHOLE!"_ the driver screams speeding off.

For a split second he tensed and gritted his teeth clenching his fist together ready to smash something or someone and then he realised, he was an asshole, he couldn't argue and carries on.

Feeling like he had fucked up big time, he sees a club in front of him, he didn't care anymore, he walks to the entrance, hands over his money and walks in. It was loud and dark and neon lights flashing, he wasn't used to this, there were bodies dancing grinding up against each other, he was never used to so much skin on show, so many girls half-dressed parading for attention. He ignores the female attention and makes it over to a private couch and slumps down. A waiter comes over taking his drink order. A couple of minutes later a bottle of vodka, glass and ice appear in front of him. The waiter leaves him to his drink.

* * *

Rick finally makes it home at 3am. He was slightly drunk but was still concious of what he was doing. He had drunk the vodka slowly and it was enough to make him feel numb and block away the pain. He unlocks the apartment door walking unsteadily to the lounge throwing his keys into the bowl on the table louder than he should have, thankful the bowl didn't smash. He takes off his dinner jacket and dumps it on the sofa. He walks up to the window and stands there leaning his head against the cool glass, it was a little relief for his hangover.

He hadn't noticed Lori standing by her bedroom door waiting for him to come home. She walks out into the lounge and stands by the sofa. He could hear her but doesn't acknowledge her presence, he was drifting off to some place he wasn't sure where.

Lori stands there watching his back, his shoulders are broad but slouching forward. She can just make out his facial expression reflecting onto the window. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be in the room.

_"Where did you go?"_ She asks hesitantly knowing he wouldn't answer her.

Rick opens his eyes at her voice but doesn't move and she carries on watching his face on the window's reflection anticipating some sort of a reaction from him but he doesn't respond but stares out at the building opposite their apartment. Lori takes a step closer.

_"_Were you with_** her?**"_ she asks loudly, her lips trembling with fear, the fear that has been taking over her mind from the moment he clocked eyes on Beth and ran out like a mad man after her.

Rick narrows his eyes, biting his lip to keep calm, if he was with Beth, then he wouldn't be here right now! He ignores her question.

Lori hated it when Rick closed himself off, he had stuff on his mind but he never knew how to express them out loud to her. He started doing this a couple of years before they separated. He was a man who only spoke when required or when the moment called for him to talk. She thought it was sweet when she first met him but over the years it began to drive her mad, they didn't really have much in common and their conversations weren't really challenging, they didn't seem compatible. It was mostly their company of friends that kept them together. Rick was happy to talk to others, his conversations came out fluently and naturally amongst their friends but when their company left, they'd just tidy up and then go to bed. The only thing they had in common was Carl and even then, they'd butt heads on how he should be raised.

Physical attraction wasn't enough anymore and the fizzle just fizzled out between them. She wanted more, she wanted someone to take the reins and bring excitement into her life. She wanted to be swept off her feet, three thousand miles up into the air, where she'd have to catch her breath. Rick had been charming and caring from day one but she had always been temperamental and outspoken and he'd let her win most the fights they'd have just to make peace between them. She always wanted hot steamy makeup sex but neither when it came to it, put in the passion that usually came with making up intimately after a fight, he tried but his heart was never into it and she'd get angry.

Thinking back to their dating days, she usually would have gone for someone like Shane, hot and guns blazing, he would have had her screaming after a fight but Rick captured her eyes, he was different to the other rowdy Shanes on the football team and she wanted to be looked after and Rick seemed like the guy who would look after her for life and never let her down. Rick liked routine, peace and order and she thought at the time, that was what she needed in her life but deep down she was a wild child hiding behind an innocent mask.

If Shane wasn't around, maybe she and Rick would have turned into a boring old couple she thought. She did enough of the talking for both of them and a lot of it was screaming on her part and Rick eventually gave up quicker than she thought he would. She always thought that if anyone was walking out on them, it would have been her, how wrong she was, Rick wanted out and was searching for something else. She thought eventually he'd come back and the divorce was just some breakdown he was having, this wasn't Rick, he didn't even push for a speedy divorce, thinking he was testing the tides of being apart but he never made contact unless it was about Carl.

A week had become a month and then six months and then talk was going around that a blonde girl had moved into town and had captured Rick's attentions. She was in the library behind a couple of shelves when she heard the gossip amongst some teenage girls who apparently heard it from their friend Billy, the school clown. She never believed Rick would move on until she saw them one day.

**_Flashback_**

"Thanks for lunch, we should do it again next week!" Lori kisses one of her girlfriends on the cheek and they part ways.

Lori begins her walk from her favourite café to the florists. She turns round the corner and then sees a patrol car parked in the bay outside The Team Room. Walking up to it, she notices it's Rick and Shanes. Rick and Shane would usually be having lunch at their regular diner right now but she catches Shane down the end of the street talking to a woman, they were both eating a burger and there was no Rick in sight.

She walks up to the car and looks in but he's not sitting there. She turns around looking all directions, she wanted to have a word with him about changing a day he had with Carl. She gets out her cell and dials his number. It goes straight to voicemail. She begins to leave a message turning around and then she nearly drops her phone when she looks inside The Tea Room.

She sees Rick with his arms around a blonde woman whispering something into the back of her ear. She recognised that gaze in his eyes. The woman pretends to be insulted pushing him away breaking away from him but he grabs her hand and then pulls her back to him and locks her chest to his in his arms again saying something and a blush appearing on the woman's face. Rick was flirting and waiting for a response but before the woman can reply he presses his lips down hard on to her lips worshipping her top lip and then her bottom and then she couldn't see as he turns them around in a dance. The woman finally getting her arms free, reaches up and runs her hands through Rick's hair and he's smiling whilst kissing her. They finally break apart and the woman says something looking up to him. He looks at his watch and then follows her holding her hand. He takes a seat on a stool whilst the woman goes behind the counter and starts making a sandwich. Rick was leaning over grabbing a piece of what looked like ham and she sees the woman teasingly swatting his hand with a baguette holding her hip. He holds up his hands in surrender laughing pretending how intimidating she looked with the cooked dough in her hand. He leans over and steals a kiss and takes his seat stretching his arms. The woman was talking whilst putting the sandwich together and he was watching her and talking to her, they seemed to have a steady conversation going, one would speak and then the other, it looked like they didn't have a problem in talking to each other.

Lori was in disbelief, Rick had been serious about going their separate ways, he had moved on and she couldn't watch any longer and leaves. She couldn't let this happen, she wouldn't let Rick leave her for a woman barely out of college working in a silly tea shop.

**_End of Flashback_**

_"__Damn it Rick! Answer me, I'm your wife! - was you with her?"_ Lori says between gritted teeth.

Rick straightens up and turns his head towards Lori who is now standing in the middle of the room. He stares at her for a long moment, he's getting tired of this.

_"__My wife?"_ Rick can't help the laugh that escapes and starts walking towards his room.

Lori is fast and is stepping in his way before he reaches the door. He stops, looking up from his feet narrowing his eyes crossly at her.

_"We need to talk!"_ Lori says grabbing Rick's arm and his jaw tightens as he looks at her in caution.

"About what?" Rick says bitterly looking at her right in her face.

"Things" Lori begins "We've been avoiding the-"

"You wanna talk? I'm doin' stuff Lori!" Rick tilts his head "Thannngs!" he pulls a face giving the hint he didn't have time for her nonsense, tearing his arm away from her.

Lori stares at Rick not knowing what to say, he wasn't that same Rick who'd just give up and let her win, he was fighting with her. She clutches his arm back towards her tightly and then wraps herself around his neck at a speed of lightening, pressing her body into him, pushing him backwards hitting the table that was between his and her room. Rick taken aback, his head was whirly, their faces are inches apart and she's breathing heavily towards him anticipating him to reciprocate her advances. She needed him tonight, she needed to show him what they have, she wanted to take him to a place where there was no return, she'll make him hers again tonight and forever. She reaches down trying to unbuckle his belt, grabbing hold of his crouch, she squeezes and rubs him hard and tight hoping to get a moan out of him, she pulls at his zipper but Rick finally aware of what she was doing, pushes her, he grabs hold of his head trying to stop the room from spinning.

"I'm not drunk enough like last time that I don't know what I'm doing. I'm warning you Lori. I told you not to think about an _us_ again! That will never happen EVER! You hear me!" Rick shouts pointing his finger at her. "I don't want to butt heads with you for the remainder of the time Carl and Judith are here, this is a break for them so I suggest we keep out of each other's way, if you don't like that, then you know where the door is, I can arrange for Carl and Judith to be dropped off home in two weeks" Rick says looking Lori dead in the eyes.

"What is so special about this girl that you're willingly acting like such a fool? Do you know how embarrassing it was in that restaurant, everyone was watching! Do you know how humiliating that was? Lori says between her gritted teeth. _ "Why?"_

"It's because _I love her!" _he shouts breathing in and out angry that she got a response out of him, he never liked to talk about Beth in front of Lori, he feels like he let his guard down for a moment but it was the only question he had an answer to.

Lori looks like she's been slapped. She walks up to Rick and stands in front of him.

"If you love your children, you'll stay away from her!" She hisses in his face "you'll never see Carl and Judith again, the only time you will get to see them will be once a month and that under supervision, I will make that happen!"

Rick laughs out loud and clutches his stomach, Beth ran out the restaurant, she'd never want to see him again even if he wanted her back. He stops abruptly and there's a glazed look in his eyes again. He turns to his room, opens the door and shuts it quietly once he's inside.

Lori watches Rick furiously. Judith cries and she reluctantly loves and goes to make up a bottle.

Rick peels off his clothes and gets into his bed in just his boxers. He lays there looking up at the ceiling, he wanted to be able to close his eyes and have a night's sleep without feeling the way he did. Thinking over the events of the day, the alcohol didn't last long enough to numb him, it was gradually wearing off.

"Dad?" Carl whispers

Rick suddenly remembered Carl was in the room and he covers his eyes in shame. He must have heard everything that was exchanged between him and Lori. He didn't need to hear any of that, he never wanted Carl to hear their heated exchanges. Carl loved Lori, she's his mom, he never wanted problems to come between Carl and Lori's relationship. Carl was smart and he knew that his mom was hurting him and he never wanted Carl to start having to pick sides. He also realised he'd have to stop drinking, he couldn't put his kids through any more than they have to. If he had reached for another bottle, he could have ended up in bed with Lori again, that was the main reason for his fate today. He needed to stop drinking.

"Carl, you should be asleep, it's 3am in the morning?" Rick replies.

"I heard Judy crying" Carl yawns into his pillow.

Rick notes Carl's tone, he didn't hear the argument, _thank god_ he thought. He always knew when Carl was lying or covering up and the tone in his voice told him he wasn't pretending, Judith's cries were what woke him.

"Dad?" Carl asks again

"Yes Carl?" he answers waiting for his son's next question.

"That lady in the restaurant," Carl hesitates "was that Beth?" he finally manages to ask.

Rick rubs his face with both his hands and lets out a long sigh.

"Yes" Is all Rick answers

"Did you get to speak to her?" he asks

"No, she was gone by the time I went looking for her." Rick replies sadly

"I'm sorry dad." Carl says quietly

"It's okay son. It's late, go to sleep." Rick says looking over at Carl

"You should go and find her tomorrow, she looked really sad" Carl says and pulls his cover and snuggles into his duvet.

Rick just watches Carl sleep in the bed next to him. Tomorrow was his first day at work and he needed to look for Beth but that won't be happening. The next few days were going to be manic and any free time he had would be spent with his children. He looks at his son, he was so innocent and young and so grown up at the same time. He honestly didn't know how he was going to do this without him and Judith not being in front of his eyes every day. It was times like this he was proud at how Carl had grown up without being messed up in the head by him and Lori and how much he will miss him when he went home.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N - Hopefully this chapter was okay and the length, I always worry. I was going to split the chapters, one with Beth and other with Rick but I clubbed them together. **

**Hopefully those reading are enjoying what I've put up so far and will continue to follow.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, I get few but you guys rock (",)**

electrickpanda - _you made me laugh "Fucking Lori" I love it! _And I agree I do like Daryl paying attention to Beth! they will have a special relationship, Rick will sense this soon when they meet and Rick and Daryl won't have the best of relationships at the start ;-)

malzateb- I always _love_ to hear your comments! Great minds think alike (",) Yes Rick needs to find out about Olly _dun dun dun! _

SoutheastChicagoMom - so glad you're following and commenting - really happy at your comment, short and sweet but to the point =)

Guest(s) and Quest thanks so much for your comments - I am also glad Rick ran after Beth - he's so in lovee

Ameliya86 – you're so sweet and your comments make me happy. I'm happy you liked the Rick and Beth meeting (",)

BethFan – continue to follow, I'm routing for Brick reunion – let's see if that happens?

Guest - thanks for reading and commenting on each chapter, really sweet, hopefully I won't lose my way with this fic and will keep you reading to the end.

I really appreciate your comments so much guys x

**_Love Back to Life_ – Those following - there will be a slight delay, I was editing it and then my laptop died and I lost half of it, I forgot to press save whilst typing. I hope to get this up very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi there guys, thanks to each one of you who have reviewed and are reading. I appreciate your time and comments. Here is Chapter 10...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

**WARNING:** I am not an expert in law enforcement or have any medical knowledge, just whatever is in my head which could be c*** - so any mistakes or errors sorry!

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Featured song:- John Prine &amp; Iris DeMent - In Spite of Ourselves**

(I love Iris DeMent and John Prine - together and separately. Their songs are fun and about real life, some are sad but majority are beautiful songs!)

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Carl was laying on his tummy on the comfy cushions on the floor, elbows propping him up, legs crossed behind him in the air whilst he watched cartoons swaying his head to the theme music to _The Amazing World of Gumball_ still in his pyjamas. Judith was still in her onesie sitting on the sofa propped up by a pillow sucking on her bottle watching the cartoon.

Lori had ordered a special breakfast to be delivered and was arranging it on to plates. It was Rick's first day and she wanted him to have a good start to the morning.

Rick opens the door and walks through the corridor, he was in his running gear, dripping wet from sweating, he wipes his face with his T-Shirt. He stops. Looking up to his side, he sees Lori standing behind the counter in the kitchen. Their eyes lock for a brief moment across the small distance. His stare is cold and distant, there is no emotion, she couldn't read him. Her stare is nervous from remembering last night, maybe she went too far. She ties up her dressing gown and begins to walk towards him but he is already moving making his way to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. She stops and holds on to the counter, upset and angry.

She stands there looking into space for a couple of minutes remembering Beth, the way Rick looked at her, his stare was a million times intense of longing and regret. The kettle hissing loudly on the stove, there was too much going on around her, she closes her eyes and then they snap open.

"CARL! turn down the volume!" Lori shouts not able to hear herself think.

Carl was too engrossed in watching his cartoon laughing not hearing Lori.

_"__It's my greatest invention, I call it….The Entertainerminator!"_ Carl repeats in the same voice as Darwin explaining to Anais laughing to himself.

Lori rubs her head with her palm and noticing Carl in the same position not looking to move, she storms over and stands in front of the TV blocking the screen, Judith drops her bottle.

"I told you to turn down the volume, now turn the TV off! I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED!" Lori hisses crossing her arms over her chest. Carl looked so much like Rick looking at her in disbelief at her hasty outburst.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't hear you!" Carl says looking up sincerely.

"Carl, don't make me repeat myself, turn the TV off." She repeats.

"But mom, I-" Carl says standing up.

Lori grabs the remote out of Carl's hand and switches the TV off.

**_"NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_** Lori shouts pointing towards his room.

Carl stiffens still, Lori's voice echoes right through him and Judith starts to cry.

Rick was standing under the shower resting his hands against the tiled walls as the water runs down his face and his body, soothing his aches and pains from intense running and from the night of drinking, a lot going through his mind. He reaches for his towel turning the shower off and then he hears Lori's shouting. He quickly wraps the towel around his waist and without wiping himself he makes it out into the lounge dripping wet.

Carl is frozen to the spot. Lori had Judith in her arms who was still crying. Lori was suddenly feeling bad and she moves to go over to Carl and apologise but Carl seeing Rick walking into the lounge runs over to him and wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face into Rick's stomach.

_"Carl? What's wrong buddy?"_ Rick asks looking down putting his arm around his shoulder wiping his hair out of his face and looking up at Lori and then seeing a teary faced Judith huffing in and out trying to look at the TV.

Lori looked guilty and Rick could only guess, she'd yelled at Carl, this wasn't the first time.

Rick crouches down so he's face to face with Carl and gently asks what had happened.

"I didn't mean to ignore mom, I didn't hear her, I'm sorry" Carl says trying not to cry, he didn't want to cry.

Rick looks up at Lori cross.

"The TV was on so loud, I couldn't hear myself think, I asked him to turn the volume down, he didn't listen and then I snapped for a second." Lori says trying to put her point across and knowing she sounded irrational for reacting the way she did.

He looks to Carl lifting his chin up to look at him, he didn't want Carl looking down and feeling upset.

"Carl, make sure you keep the volume down to a low, it's early and we have neighbours, the walls are thin so we don't have as much privacy like back at home, we have to understand, appreciate and respect others." Rick replies and looks up at Lori hoping she was listening. If she'd stop thinking about herself, then maybe she wouldn't have snapped like she did, Rick thought.

"Now, go make up with mom and go and get washed up ready for breakfast" Rick saying wiping Carl's face seeing a tiny tear drop down.

Carl walks slowly up to Lori and looks up to her.

"I'm sorry mom, I swear, I didn't hear you, I'll keep the volume down from now on!" Carl says standing in front of Lori looking up at her.

Lori hugs Carl and says sorry too and kisses his forehead.

Once Carl had left and gone into the bathroom. Rick walks up to Lori, keeping calm as Judith was there.

"Don't take out your frustrations against me on the Carl, don't drag him and Judith into this mess we are in. For them we put aside our differences and act as normal as we can be. We just take care of their needs!" Rick says firmly. "If you can't do that, then we have a problem and I suggest you go home." Rick stares a Lori.

Lori regretted her outburst towards Carl and she nods her head in agreement. Rick leaves and goes to his room to get ready.

Lori told herself to keep calm and think before she acts. She was annoyed at her short temper but she wasn't going to give up on them, she will do whatever Rick asks and hopefully with time, he'll have a change of heart. She hoped Beth would keep running away like she had if they dumped into each other, if not, she's going to have to find Beth and have a word to stay away.

* * *

Carl sits forking his greasy bacon and eggs around his plate resting his head against his hand. He wasn't in the mood to eat. Rick comes out of his room and there's a knock on the door.

Detective Douglas Nash follows Rick into the dining area. Lori is quick to offer him breakfast and coffee but he politely refuses.

Rick goes over to Judith in her high chair and gives her a few kisses on her cheek and he ruffles Carl's hair.

"Be good and I'll see you tonight but if I get in late as it's my first day, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." he smiles down as Carl cranes his neck up to look at him nodding okay.

"Rick, you're not goin' to have breakfast?" she asks looking at all the food.

Rick looks at the greasy food turned off, he wasn't going to keep any of that down.

"I'll grab something light on the way" and then he grabs his wallet and keys "I don't know what time I will be home, don't stay up" Rick says leaving and Detective Nash nodding bye and follows Rick out the door.

Detective Nash notices no goodbye kisses or hugs but doesn't show his awareness to the fact. A home cooked breakfast and a beautiful attentive wife, what was Rick's problem he thought?

Hearing the door shut with the men's voices muffled, losing her appetite and seeing Carl playing with his food, she dismisses him from the table, grabs the food and chucks it back into the take away bags and shoves the load into the disposal bin. The lid swings back and forth at her forcefulness.

* * *

"Okay, this is Head Quarters. That's front desk, that's Betty, nobody gets through without her say. You need to swipe in and out. We need to keep track of everyone coming in and out. Where everyone is, whose in and whose out the building in case of emergencies" Detective Nash points looking around the station.

"That's Bob, he doesn't talk, don't bother him, he likes to he left alone!"

Rick looks over at the cleaner with the headphones on his head mopping the floor.

Detective Nash puts his palm on the screen, a green light swipes over his palm and the door buzzes and then opens. Rick follows having been given the clear to go through.

"Tech will come looking for you to enter your palm print onto the system by the end of the day, if they don't, speak to Betty," He says loudly and Betty nods from behind the desk without looking up from her paperwork.

Detective Nash smirks and looks at Rick.

"She's the eyes and ears around here, nothing gets past her, get in her good books and your life here will run smoothly!" He says matter of fact.

Rick nods taking a look at the older female officer in uniform. Feeling eyes on her, she turns her face to take a look at him running eyes up and down Rick as if she was a scanner. She looks at him and turns back to her work looking expressionless. Rick was wondering how he was going to get into the good books of this woman who seemed as strict as his old Dean from college.

Rick follows Detective Nash through the doors as it shuts with a loud buzz behind him. He takes a look, he had to get used to that.

"This is the main hall on the ground floor but we're up on first floor," the detective clarifies.

They climb the steps, Detective Nash nods and waves to his colleagues. He doesn't break a smile only when he sees a young female officer running through the corridor sorting our her clothing.

"Late?" he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Yea, had to drop Meghan off at school, Lilly had to pull a double last night at the hospital and I was up studying for my test, I forgot to set my alarm!" the brunette says doing up her tie.

"Lucky you bumped into me and not Bobby then" he says grabbing her notes out of her hands and flipping through them. "Thorough" he says impressed.

Rick stands there watching and listening, feeling completely ignored until the girl looks up and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Tara Chambler, you must be Deputy Grimes - I've heard so much about you." she says holding out her hand which was full with her bacon roll. She scoffs and holds out her fist and Rick laughs and bumps his fist against her.

"Call me Rick" he smiles back.

"Whow, I love your tone of voice! It's music to my ears, compared to the gruff asses I have to listen to all day!" she nods towards Detective Nash who chucks her notes back and points towards the conference room.

"I'll see ya around Rick and welcome to the jungle!" she says biting into her roll, sorting out her notes, pulling a face at the detective and rushing off to where her other colleagues were congregating for morning debriefs and assignments.

"Break room, kitchen, boardroom, locker rooms that way, water dispenser and hand sanitizer" he points whilst walking by.

Rick watches following up the corridor they come into a large room full of pods with officers at desks on phones, tapping away on computers, officers discussing cases, this was a lot larger scale to King County. They climb up a couple of steps.

"That ways interrogation rooms," he points "the bathroom's that way, the bulletin board and this is our room. Detectives, Bobby Collins, Clayton Sinclair and Javeed Nasri are next door, they're part of our team" he says taking his seat.

"Welcome to Precinct 5, Atlanta PD is going to be your home for the next six months" Detective Nash says giving a welcoming arms out whilst taking a seat on his swivel chair crossing his feet up on to his desk.

Rick walks into the room, it was more modern and up to date than back home but it wasn't the same. He was in a boxed off office and other than meeting Tara, the place didn't feel friendly, everyone was busy and rushing around having somewhere to go.

Before Rick can take a seat, all of a sudden a huge commotion erupts and uniform officers are running through the corridor and one of the other detectives with braces over his shirt taps on their window indicating to move. Detective Nash gets up and unlocks his drawer. He pulls something out, looking at Rick, he flips it to him and Rick catches it with one hand. He opens his fist and sees a badge.

"You're a Detective now. Things are done differently round here compared to how you used to do them back in the sticks, you're with the big boys now, watch how we work as a team, your one of us now, use your instincts, keep your eyes and ears open, stay alert and close by and always have each other's back!" Detective Nash shoots a look at Rick whilst he loads his gun and then puts it into his holster.

"You good?" He asks Rick and Rick reveals his colt python in his holster and the detective smirks.

"We need to get you a modern weapon!" he shakes his head.

"I'm fine with what I've got, never let me down before" Rick says clipping his badge to his belt.

"Alright, your first case, time to kick some ass!" He says clapping Rick on the shoulder leading the way.

Rick sighs heavily and follows, it was going to be a long day. He was hoping to get a feel of the place before jumping straight into it but maybe it was the best way and maybe his mind will be free of thoughts of Beth which had kept him up all night. He needed to find her but his personal issues will have to wait.

* * *

**Evening**

Rick stands at the Nurse's station taking an update of the victim who had been taken to the ICU waiting for the family to turn up to give them the news.

They captured the assailant who hurt his arm when Rick had speared him down some stairs before he stabbed the victim and was getting medical attention with Detective Nash holding him in custody and would then be taking him back to the station to book him for Grievous Bodily Harm and Attempted Murder. Rick had been checked out and been given the all clear, all he needed was to keep an ice pack on his shoulder and he would be fine.

"Hey baby, you're so well behaved, you're a good boy for your mommy aren't you?" Lilly says to the baby.

He smiles gurgling and she laughs. Lilly stands on the opposite side of the desk asking the nurse with the records for Carol's release papers.

Feeling eyes staring at him, Rick takes a side glance to see a baby with piercing blue eyes and brown wavy hair watching him smiling. He was playing with his lip with his tiny hand looking straight at him. Rick wonders how long the baby was watching him, his gaze doesn't falter when he stares back.

_"__Hello"_ Rick says as he watches the tiny lips turn up into a big smile on his face and a little twinkle in the baby's eye, a twinkle in the eyes he recognises but can't put his finger on from where.

_"__Haaaaaa"_ the baby answers back not moving his gaze from Rick and he hides his face into Lilly's neck and then peers back up.

"What game are you playin?" Rick asks smiling

"Excuse me?" Lilly asks looking confused narrowing her eyes not understanding him.

"Erm…your baby, he's been watchin' me, playing peek a boo!" Rick stands from leaning on the counter smiling at the baby and then at Lilly "He's adorable" he laughs as the baby starts to shake his doll. Rick watches entertained as the baby continues to play.

_"__Oh!" _Lilly laughs "I wish he was mine but unfortunately this gorgeous baby is not mine. He's one of my patient's relative's child" she looks down at him "and I think your mommy's gonna get worried if we don't get you back to her soon!" Lilly says wiping his hair to the side.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asks Rick seeing him waiting at the desk.

"Yes thank you, I'm just waiting for the patient's who was just brought into the ICU family to turn up" Rick says looking at his watch and down the corridor.

"Oh! you're the hero officer that everyone is raving about!" Lilly says looking up to Rick impressed.

Rick rolls his eyes smiling "C'mon, I was doin' my job!" Rick says watching the baby leaning looking at him and he can't resist, he strokes his chubby cheek and the baby lifts his head up straight giggling and a tiny snort comes out and Rick can't help the hearty laugh that comes out of him and Lilly laughs along.

An elderly patient nearly trips up over her wire walking holding her pole with her saline drip attached to it.

"Mrs Rogers, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Lilly goes to rush off but seeing the little angel in her hands not knowing what to do, looks around for one of her colleagues, she sighs watching Mrs Rogers walking off. Rick noticing looking over at the elderly woman and Lilly, he reaches out offering to take the baby and Lilly debating whether or not to hand him over but then Detective Nash comes over to Rick.

"Hey Lilly!" the detective says

"Hey Douggie" she replies back and then looks back up to Rick and seeing the way Rick was interacting with the baby who was leaning towards Rick, she finally hands the him over and Rick happily accepts him and cradles him into his chest.

"I'll be back in two minutes whilst I take care of Mrs Rogers, I'm afraid she might go to the wrong room!" Lilly turns to run and looks at Douggie to keep an eye and he nods watching Rick and the baby.

"Oh, his name is Olly, if his mother comes out looking for him but don't hand him over to anyone until I get back!" She shouts with strict instructions. Rick looks at the baby, there was a little sadness thinking of the name.

"We're cops! what do you take us for?" Douggie rolls his eyes and she shrugs running off.

"Hey Olly, you're a good boy, aren't you, you good for your momma? Hah?" Rick asks smiling down to Olly and he leans into Rick's shoulder shy and grabs hold of his ear and Rick starts to laugh and rocks him. "You fallin' asleep on me?" he asks looking down and Olly yawns ruffling Rick's hair and Rick closes his eyes rubbing his back.

"You're a natural" Douggie says and pulls out his hand to take Olly and Olly grabs hold of Rick tighter and his face into his neck.

"I take that as him saying no!" Rick smirks happily looking at Douggie who waves them off and takes a seat.

Rick walks up and down the corridor humming a nursery rhyme and then Lilly is back beside him after five minutes.

"Thank you so much!" she holds her hands out to take Olly who still clings onto Rick and Rick gestures for Lilly to show him the way "I'll hand him back to his mother, he's fallen asleep."

"Whow, you're good, I've tried for half an hour whilst his mom is in with the doctor but he was restless, you have magic in your arms!" Lilly says impressed and she leads the way and Rick follows.

"Rick, we've gotta go, he's been discharged, cars waiting to take him to the station!" Douggie calls out putting his cell back into his pocket.

Rick stops turning around and reluctantly hands Olly gently over to Lilly and he rubs his back as he peeps his eyes open.

"It was nice to meet you." Lilly says

"It was a pleasure to meet you and you too Olly - be a good boy!" he says leaning away and Olly touches Rick's face and his tiny hand lands on Rick's lip which brings a smile to his face at the contact.

Lilly walks off hearing her name being called. Olly drops his doll, Rick seeing jogs over, picks it up wiping it on his jeans and looks at it. Woody! His mind went back to the fair. It was all just a coincidence he thought. He places Woody back between Olly's arm and Lilly's shoulder.

"Thanks, he can't stand to be apart from it! You saved his mom from her baby crying a fit for the rest of the night, she'll really appreciate your kindness" Lilly says and Rick nods letting her go.

Rick watches until they disappear round the corner, he stands there and the follows Douggie.

"Right, we're gonna go for a drink tonight with the guys and I ain't taking no for an answer!" Douggie says looking at Rick happy that the raid went well as it could have. He was impressed with Rick and his strategic and physical efforts.

* * *

Rick sits in the bar with the guys for his welcome drink. He watches the couple performing on stage. The guys say they are going to go and have a turn at singing.

Rick laughing watching them larking around and he thinks back to happier times, the first and last time he went up on stage and sang to a rowdy crowd in The Lounge at one of Beth's gigs. He had the weekend off and he was surrounded by friends and just some local people who were out having a good time on a Friday night after a long gruelling week at work, everyone was looking to let their hair down and he, with Beth's encouragement let his hair down.

**_Flashback_**

Glenn jumps up on stage grabbing the mic with a big smile on his face, getting the crowd all hyped up for the performance of the night rubbing his hands together, lifting his cap up high on his head so they can all see him clearly.

"So, guys, this is a one-time exclusive performance!" Glenn points one finger out to the crowd "NEVER SEEN BEFORE! Get your camera's ready because this only happens once in a blue moon!" and the crowd cheer.

"_OR -_ if all goes well, we may have found our next Sonny and Cher, right here in The Lounge!" Glenn teases the crowd "All rights go to Rhee Records, I'll be representing them!" He grins and the crowd begin to chant to bring out the duo and Glenn is fanning the crowd with his cue cards trying to calm them down.

"Without further ado, I'd like to introduce, Southern Belle - Miss Beth Greene and Deputy McDreamy – Rick Grimes! Let's give them a big welcomin' hands guys!"

Glenn starts off the clapping and everyone joins in astonished looking around at one another hearing Rick was going to be on stage. Members of the audience sit up in their chairs, leaning eagerly on their tables waiting to see if Glenn was pulling their legs.

Beth walks onto the stage with her guitar strapped round her body waving to the crowd and Rick walks up trailing slowly behind her covering his face not believing what he's about to do. Beth looked like the cat that got the cream! He wanted to reach out and spank her denim covered bottom sashaying in front of him at her triumph of convincing him, she could sell ice to an Eskimo he began to think.

"Yea Beth, I could kiss you, I haven't laughed so much since I watched White Chicks!" Shane shouts out from the bar lifting his beer up and he winks at Rick chuckling.

Rick tries to ignore Shane but he can't help the grin that keeps breaking out on his face and then feels he was way over his head finally feeling all eyes on him and seeing all those faces looking up at him, he gulps and Beth leans over and pinches him on the bottom to confirm that this was real, he grabs hold of the mic hoping nobody saw. He tries to remember the lines and then Glenn is standing at the side waving with the lyrics scribbled on massive poster sheets, he squints trying to read Glenn's hand writing and then the band starts to play and Beth begins to play her guitar.

_"__Baby, you're up!" _Beth whispers and he takes a look to his side at her smiling, taking a deep breath narrowing his eyes towards the crowd, hoping nobody throws their peanuts at him, he taps his boot on the floor to the tune of the music imagining the crowd in their underwear.

**_Rick:-_**

_"__She don't like her eggs all runny  
She thinks crossin' her legs is funny  
She looks down her nose at money  
She gets it on like the Easter Bunny  
She's my baby I'm her honey  
I'm never gonna let her go"_

_Beth looks over at Rick smiling not believing how good he is and then she wants to watch his face whilst she sings to him, to see him go all rosy and embarrassed, he looks incredibly sexy when he blushes. She looks him up and down and Rick looks amused, he seemed to have relaxed._

**_Beth:-_**

****_"__Well he ain't got laid in a month of Sundays  
I caught him once and he was sniffin' my undies  
He ain't real sharp but he gets things done  
Drinks his beer like it's oxygen  
But he's my baby  
And I'm his honey  
Never gonna let him go"_

Rick gives her a look with his eyes that warn her that he will get her back later, that cheeky grin of his gets to Beth and she shivers thinking what he will do and looking forward to the punishment he will inflict on her and they sing the chorus together laughing and Beth starts shaking her hips whilst she sings.

**_Rick &amp; Beth:-_**

****_"__In spite of ourselves  
We'll end up a'sittin' on a rainbow  
Against all odds  
Honey, we're the big door prize  
We're gonna spite our noses  
Right off of our faces  
There won't be nothin' but big old hearts  
Dancin' in our eyes."_

Rick looks smouldering when he gets ready to sing his part, he winks at her and looks around at the crowd. Beth couldn't believe how relaxed and chilled out Rick was, tapping his foot on the floor and his hand on the mic stand, she was glad he agreed to perform with her.

It took a lot of kissing, hugging, batting her eyelashes and handing him one beer after the other, he couldn't say no or he forgot how to say no, he was either intoxicated on the alcohol or he was intoxicated on Beth? He didn't care anymore, he felt euphoria running through his mind and body.

**_Rick:-_**

_"She thinks all my jokes are corny  
Convict movies make her horny  
She likes ketchup on her scrambled eggs  
Swears like a sailor when she shaves her legs  
She takes a lickin'  
And keeps on tickin'  
I'm never gonna let her go."_

Beth stops playing her guitar and puts her hands on her hips, trying to keep a straight face pretending to be insulted by Rick but failing, she sings to the crowd pointing to Rick with a smirk and the crowd laugh and clap.

**_Beth:-_**

_"Well he's got more balls than a big brass monkey  
He's a whacked out weirdo and a lovebug junkie  
Sly as a fox and crazy as a loon  
Payday comes and he's howlin' at the moon  
But he's my baby, I don't mean maybe  
I'm never gonna let him go"_

The two tables of women in the crowd are laughing like hyenas. Rick looks over and recognises a few from The Town Hall, The Court House, The Bank and then he sees Carl's Pediatrician in the centre. He looks away cursing to himself knowing Carl had an appointment in a couple of weeks for a check-up and he was taking him, he had the afternoon booked already but when he looks back up, they all put their thumbs up encouraging him on to continue.

He was happy to know that they weren't looking at him as if he'd lost his marbles. He did know how to have fun, just forgot how to over the years, he had a fun side to him, it rarely came out but tonight he just wanted to be the person who was up front having fun, not a cop, not a father - just him.

He looks over at Beth and she looks happy and that was enough for him, he can look like a fool for a night for her and the stories she'll tell Carl and they'd bring it up every so often in years to come and he'll have memories and evidence that he hadn't lost himself but found himself all over again.

Beth grabs her mic and turns around and sings towards Rick and he does the same.

**_Rick &amp; Beth:-_**

_"In spite of ourselves  
We'll end up a sittin' on a rainbow  
Against all odds  
Honey, we're the big door prize  
We're gonna spite our noses  
Right off of our faces  
There won't be nothin' but big old hearts  
Dancin' in our eyes.  
There won't be nothin' but big old hearts  
Dancin' in our eyes."_

Rick ends the song looking at the crowd who are swaying, all flush in the face from drinking, laughing and having fun. He sees Shane at the bar leaning against Leon laughing like he's never laughed so much wiping tears from his eyes pointing at Rick and Leon with a bucket under Shane's face to emphasise how much Shane is crying. Leon was clapping his hand on the bucket, happy to see Rick on stage and not busting his balls.

Rick ends the song in his normal southern voice.

**_Rick:-_**

_"__In Spite of ourselves!"_

Shane and Leon are on their feet whopping and cheering. Leon looks at Rick in awe not believing the difference in Rick from when he first met him. He had just joined the Sherriff's Department just before Rick and Lori were going through problems and Rick always looked depressed and then there was the sudden separation whispers that finally spread out into the town like a bush fire and Rick had withdrawn into himself and just focused on work, there was never any room for mistake, he took his failure at his personal life as fire to make sure his professional life didn't go the same way. Leon always heard about the down to earth, fun guy Rick was but hadn't seen it until today, he witnessed the Rick Grimes, Shane and the others talked about with his own eyes, only Rick was more out there than normal which was nice to see, he looked up to Rick, he was shrewd but human, he had an identity.

Rick grabs hold of Beth's hand and kisses it whilst Beth curtsies Rick giggling. He pulls her towards him into a bear hug and kisses her smack bang on the lips and the crowd cheer loudly.

_"__WOhooooo! Yehaaaaaa! Deputy Grimes!"_ the guys cheer whistling.

Holding Beth on stage whilst the crowd breakaway for a fifteen minute interval to go to bathroom, get drinks and chatter amongst themselves about what had just happened, Rick rocks Beth in his arms.

"Happy? You got me drunk and up on stage, making me, make a fool out of myself?" He asks looking into Beth's eyes.

Beth throws her arms around his neck "Yep, you're my fool, your my honey!" she smiles up and she has a mischievous spark in her eyes and Rick raises his eyebrow to spill.

"How about we go home and get it on like the Easter Bunny?" Beth wiggles her eyebrows and Rick grins thrusting the mic into Glenn's hand, smacking him on the back saying "_goodnight"_

Glenn about to protest looking at the mic in his hands to clarify that he's up next, sees Beth running dragging Rick whilst he waves good bye to people in the crowd, Glenn shakes his head and chuckles to himself, if he had a woman, he'd probably do the same and bolt out of there.

When everyone take their seats, the light dims down again and shines on Glenn.

"So…Sonny and Cher had to go attend to…erm…pressing matters" Glenn giggles.

"That means, you guys have me for the rest of the night! _alright, alright, alright!"_ He announces into the mic trying to do his best _Matthew McConaughey impression_ and the crowd clap enthusiastically and he begins his first story for the evening.

"So, this is about a girl who walks around on a cloud with a big ole smile on her face, come rain or shine. One day she fell off out the sky and fell into the arms of a certain broody moody deputy!" He chuckles and walks around the stage and comes back to the centre "I'm going to start from the beginning. We were running in the park, I'm running like a normal person and _she's like some Russian Olympian!_ S_he runs like the speed of light!"_ Glenn emphasises this putting his hand above his eyes squinting trying to see into the distance and jogging on the spot trying to keep up then Glenn jumps off the stage making a few woman at the front squeal with laughter "she swings out of a tree, out of nowhere and choke slams the deputy on to the floor to get his attention…." And Glenn was off and everyone was in a fit of giggles.

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick smiles watching his new team attempting to sing.

Douggie next to him, observes Rick. Rick had been lost in thought the whole time they were in the bar. Rick had been smiling to himself and there was a hint of sadness and he wondered about what. But when he catches Rick looking up to Bobby and Javeed coming over, he smiled genuinely at their larking about, Javeed was red in the face with embarrassment hiding his face, he was the youngest mid-twenties not used to being so out of place singing.

Rick had an idea how he was feeling remembering how Beth tricked him on to the stage and the after feeling. Javeed was laughing, there was some sort of adrenaline coursing through the veins at doing something out of character and comfort zone.

Douggie remembers the previous night, the incident in the restaurant, he had only met Rick barely half an hour and all hell erupted when the waitress asked what they wanted for drinks. Rick had run out like a mad man leaving his wife and children at the restaurant. He, had to drop home a pissed off wife and miserable children when the night was cut short. He couldn't get away fast enough once he dropped them to the entrance of their apartment, the Doorman helping them in.

There was obviously something not right between the couple and something to do with the waitress. Her name was Beth from recollection, he's seen her about and she's served him many times he's been to the restaurant.

He wondered what the whole incident was, The Commissioner would have usually been pissed but he didn't even bat an eye and said they'd try again another night. Whatever the issues, The Brasserie is popular amongst everyone in the district and The Commissioner was always taking them there as a treat and to boost staff morale, so whatever was going on, Rick would need to sort it because he's going to be in that restaurant more often than not most weeks.

Douggie takes a swig of his beer going back to watching his silly comrades on stage.

Rick takes a sip of his beer and smiles at the memories and hearing the name he chose for his and Beth's dream baby and then the Woody doll, just too much in one day. He would try and find Beth and try to make things right with her, he didn't know how or what he was going to do but he had to do something, they are bound to bump into each other and he was sure that their lives are going to collide more often than not. He was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his head down and walk by if she was on the opposite side of the street. That would be impossible.

The crowd start to clap and cheer whilst the guys stagger back to their seats.

_"__To new beginnings!"_ Douggie toasts.

Bobby, Claydon and Javeed toast looking towards Rick. They all had their issues but they all got on and Rick would have to try and mould into the team, they were trying to help make him fit in, what did he have to lose?

"To new beginnings!" Rick repeats and they all clink their bottles together happy.

Rick feels his cell vibrating. He reaches into his pocket, lifting it up and sees Lori's name flashing on the screen. He stares at the screen, he presses cancel and puts his cell back into his pocket.

"I'm goin' back up!" Bobby slurs and he grabs Javeed who spills his beer on himself being dragged back to the stage protesting trying to get Douggie to help but Douggie waves him a bye.

Rick laughs and watches the two detectives attempting to sing. He thinks maybe he'll give Atlanta a go, it wasn't too bad, just different.

To be continued…..

* * *

**A/N – **Hopefully you enjoyed Rick and Beth's duet (I know it would never happen in TWD) it was to add some fun to all the angst that this fic has and the angst to come up. The flashbacks do have angst in them but they also have a lot of happy Beth/Rick memories.

My updates won't be as frequent as they have been. It's a hectic time of year at work and takes priority but when I get a free moment, I will open my laptop and type out some paragraphs. If I feel motivated, I might get something up quicker as I regularly have thoughts floating around my mind, too many so hopefully people don't lose interest and stick with me.

Until Next time x


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **Hello, thanks for your comments guys, I'm glad you guys liked the Rick/Olly scene (",) ****Because of the lovely comments I received, it gave me the motivation to check over and edit this chapter and have it up earlier than the weekend.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Featured Song :- Satellite by Tyrone Wells**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Beth's eyes slowly blink open just as her alarm clock goes off at 6am. The night had been longer than the night before, eyes red rimmed and sore.

She looks down and pulls up her chain. She carefully opens the locket on the necklace and stares at the tiny photo of her family. How she lived without them for so long, she didn't know.

Shawn had somehow managed to get a photo miniaturised to go into their mother's locket. He had placed the necklace around her neck on her eighteenth birthday knowing that she'd love it more than any other present he could gift to her. It was a token and memory of their mother with them all wrapped around inside it. It was the perfect gift, she'd carry them with her wherever she went even when life had distance them all away from each other. He told her, when a day came that they'd be apart for some unforeseen reason, all she had to do was look at the locket which held their faces and remember how much they all loved each other.

Whenever she got nervous or scared, she'd grab hold of the locket into her palm and it would ward off the stresses and give her comfort and strength.

She had left everything behind at the farm and…King County.

She regretfully sold her mother's guitar for money when she needed it. That was a painful day but she knew her mother would have understood, it was desperation and for her grandson. That guitar had travelled with her all over the country and kept her fed, clothed and paid for a roof over her head on the road and it served its purpose at a desperate time when Olly needed the same.

A guitar was for playing not to be kept shut up in a box, it was a sin not to be played. She stopped playing it when she and Rick parted ways. It was a constant reminder of how much he loved to listen to her play and it was a reminder she'd never play to him again. The guy who bought it, said he'd take good care of it and play it like it should be played. Beth was a musician and she knew when she was talking to one and he was sincere.

The locket was the only possession she had that connected her to her loved ones and Olly.

She really missed Shawn and Maggie and wondered what they would be doing right now. She imagined Shawn would be in the hospital checking on his patients with his infectious smile and Maggie, Maggie would be sleeping through her alarm clock. She smiles at the memory when she used to bang on the wall above her headboard and she would hear Maggie let out a loud groan saying she was getting up.

She missed their Sunday afternoons when all three of them would go riding their horses after their hearty Sunday roast that they all helped prepare and just lay under the oak tree chatting about everything and sometimes they'd still be there when the stars were up late at night. She missed the farm and she missed her dad tremendously and she missed her mom. Just the little sweet things they would do together. Her father was once mischievous and had that glint in his eyes that she had inherited but was now long forgotten. He would be waiting for them on the porch with Scamps loyally by his side with treats hidden in kitchen paper he had snuck out from the kitchen. They'd hide and eat them before their mother noticed five cookies or cakes were missing from the cooling racks. Her mother always knew but never let on and would purposely put them near the window knowing her dad would pinch them.

Beth unclips the panel, a secret compartment and her eyes soften to the picture of Olly on one side and Rick on the other. Her finger slides from one picture to the other and she swallows the lump stuck in her throat. Retracing what had happened the night before, she brings the locket to her lips, she kisses it and holds it there with her eyes closed, sighing heavily. She was struggling to think what to do, she knew what she had to do but whether she could gather the courage to do it and face him was another question.

Rick is in Atlanta, he was with Lori and their children, they were out socialising as a family, they looked like a perfect family, they probably are, now a happy family and she was like a ghost from their past standing in front of them as their waitress making all those memories flash back to the forefront of their minds. She shudders at the whole ordeal and hopes that this would only be a one off meeting and that Rick and his family would have gone back to King County - that was their home, she couldn't go through that again.

She had thought for a split second grabbing what she could carry and Olly and getting out of Atlanta but she couldn't do that and uproot him, they had made a life in Atlanta, she didn't want to run anymore. And when she thinks about it, she now couldn't do that to Rick, she had kept a big part of his life away from him, a secret which should have been shared with him.

Hearing the tiny breathing and mumbling coming from the crib next to her bed, she turns around smiling. She scoots over and peers in through the bars at Olly babbling to Woody. Rick's Woody.

He was so innocent and carefree to everything and that's how she wanted him to remain, a happy little boy.

She needed to find out why Rick was in Atlanta, was this a visit or whether he would be coming back again and if so, how often and would she see him around, if so, she needed to know. She needed to know because if he was, she needed to tell him about Olly, they couldn't walk by as strangers. Even if it was a one-off visit, she'll have to tell him, she disputes with herself, conflicted.

She lays there thinking.

_"__It's the right thing to do"_ her heart says, her eyes looking over Olly's face. He catches her watching him and the tiny little baby tilts his head, he smiles and hugs Woody to his chest.

_It was decided, she needed to tell Rick, Olly needed his father._

"Olly, would you like to meet your daddy? Not daddy in the picture but daddy who can hold you?" She asks him.

Olly rolls up on his tummy and grabbing hold of the bar, he pulls himself up and trying to hand Woody to her.

"Yea daddy gave him to me, to watch over you when he couldn't be with us" Beth whispers to Olly.

She looks at him smiling. She happily takes Woody and hugs the sheriff giving him a kiss to Olly's delight. She pulls down the bar and reaches over lifting him into the bed with her. They lay there looking at the locket whilst cuddling.

He was a good baby, he would listen to all her stories, she didn't know whether he understood but his face was animated listening, so she took it, he loved every story about Rick.

From the way he ran into The Team Room hiding from Shane, to resuscitating life back to her second-hand bike, for not crying like a baby when she accidently punched him in the eye and gave him a black eye or the time when she nearly set him alight with the blow torch when she poured too much alcohol on to the Christmas pudding. The way he climbed up the tree to rescue the neighbour's cat, the way he would help an old lady with her shopping across the road, the way all the kids in the neighbourhood always ran to tell him their troubles and he'd always help. And how he would run out and get her, her favourite ice-cream and jelly beans when it was time of the month and when the days when she missed her family, he held her during the night telling her that, nobody could stay away from her too long, life would eventually pull them back to her.

She sighs heavily, she really missed him, he made her feel safe and secure, he did everything out of the kindness of his heart and he deserved the truth, he deserved to have Olly in his life, he'd been away for him too long. She'll have to take the harsh words of Rick when they came, she dreaded to find that one day, he despised her and it was a possibility, he had once despised Lori for keeping Carl away from him.

_"__Whatever happens, I love you!"_ she says and signs to Olly and he tries to copy. It would be a while before Olly could voice the endearment back to her, so when he tried to mimic her hand movements, it warmed her heart, she wanted him to know in every way possible she loved him.

"You be a good boy for Mrs Gupta today baby, I'm going to get Aunt Carol home and we've got to look after her like she always looks after us, ok?" she rubs her nose to his and Olly grabs her face and chews on her nose, dribbling all over her _"gross Olly!"_ she giggles.

* * *

Rick unlocks his door and before he gets in, he hears Carl calling him. He looks up to the apartment window seeing Carl's head pops out.

"Dad! don't leave, I'm coming down!" Carl shouts down to him and closes the window.

_"__Carl!"_ Rick calls up but he's already gone.

Rick leans his arms over the roof of the black SUV waiting for Carl.

"WOW!" Carl says standing behind Rick.

Rick turns around to see Carl's mouth open, eyes popping out of his sockets. Rick couldn't help but laugh. He crosses his leg over the other and leans up against the side of the SUV, the light breeze blowing in his hair.

_"__Like my new ride?"_ Rick grins following Carl's gaze and then back to him to see Carl's face turn up slowly to face him and his eyes widened even more.

"Dad!…that's your new car?" Carl points towards the SUV and Rick nods.

"No way! No way! that's sick dad!" Carl is jumping from one foot to the other.

"I take it that you're impressed?" Rick asks lifting his eyebrow in question trying to get used to the street slang Carl was using.

_"__Am I impressed?"_ Carl stops and looks up at his dad, hands up mid-air _"Dad, look at your car! You look like a badass cop!"_ Carl says running his eyes over the car and Rick in his casual clothes, a completely different look to him back in King County as a County Deputy.

Rick shakes his head "_badass cop!" _he lets out a snort and looks at the wing mirror and couldn't see what Carl saw.

"Rick?"

Rick turns around to see Lori dressed to go shopping with Judith walking with a baby safety harness around her chest.

"Can you drop us off at the Mall, we've got a date with the Commissioner's Wife, whose goin' to show us around the city" Lori asks hoping to get Rick to spend some time with them even if it was just a car ride.

Before Rick can object, Judith begins to totter over to him, he reaches down and picks her up.

Lori smiles walking up and Carls jumping up and down.

_"__Dad, please?"_ clearly excited to have a ride in the car.

Rick gestures with his head to get in.

"Shotgun!" Carl yells and jumps into the car, climbing over into the passenger's seat before Lori made it over to open the door and he buckles himself in with a grin. Lori pulls a face smiling and opens the back door.

Rick opens the boot and pulls out the baby seat. He fixes it to the back of the car and straps Judith in. Judith's busy hands starts messing his hair whilst he was leaning down.

"Did I forget to brush my hair sweetheart?" he asks Judith with a laugh.

Lori reaches over to help and her hand lands on Rick's for a split second. He looks up and pulls his hand away climbing out shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat. He starts up the car and they begin to drive off.

Carl turns on the radio and switches the station. All the stations were playing romantic songs, he gives up and leans by the window on his elbows, the wind in his hair smiling looking up at the old buildings. He leans up when he can see Gargoyles on some of the roofs of the historic buildings and thought it was cool, like out of the Batman Comics. Maybe at night when the moon was up, Batman would be waiting in the shadows watching the town. Bruce Wayne could be walking amongst them right now, he could be the man in the suit surrounded by his associates walking into the bank he thinks. Suddenly, the man turns around to talk to his secretary and then from out of know where the man's eyes meet his and he nods a smile. Carl sits up turning back in his seat, watching behind as they drive by the businessman. He turns back in his seat facing forward, his mind was swarming with the romantic notion that Atlanta was Gotham City and at night, the city came alive and Batman and Robin would be jumping from building to building.

Rick takes a side glance at Carl every so often, he could see how excited he was looking around. What Atlanta lacked in greenery, it made up with the old historical buildings, museums and the night-life and he had an idea what his son was imagining. It was a mini adventure and he hoped the time the kids were there with him, Carl and Judith would enjoy it and on weekends, he may even bring them here on his days off.

Rick looks into his rear view mirror and Judith is swaying her head to the music. She sees Rick watching her, he smiles and she covers her face with her hands. When she looks up, he winks at her and she blinks not yet learnt how to wink and it warmed his heart. He leans his back listening to the music, there was just someone missing. He breathes heavily and feeling his emotions clouding his eyes, he takes his shades out of his pocket and puts them on.

Lori watches Rick from behind the passenger's seat. She couldn't see his eyes, they were covered with his shades but she could see his face. His forehead was creased, the lines prominent as if reflecting on distant memories. His mouth was at a slant, his fingers brushing over his stubbled upper lip and chin, lost in thought. She knew there was only one reason he would be in a daydream like this and it irked and displeased her, she looks out her window at the shop displays to distract herself from watching Rick. This was supposed to be their time together and he was thinking about the person who he was supposed to have forgotten.

Rick slows the car down and comes to a stop. They were stuck in traffic, there was a long queue up ahead due to the road works and he can see the workmen in their Hi Vis Vests. He looks at his watch and sighs wearily. He had to be in work within half an hour. He switches off his engine, they were going to be sitting here for a while, so he leans back on his elbow getting comfortable for the long wait.

Second day at work and he was going to be late "_great start!"_ he thinks to himself. He could only imagine the displeased watchful look Betty will give him when he walks in late. He hoped Security had got his palm print onto the system so he could swipe himself in and not have to have Betty buzz him in and give him "_the look"_ as everyone described the eyes of a hawk scowl when he'd been introduced around. He didn't want to see that look, the way she checked him out yesterday was intimidating enough in itself and he has never felt like that since he was a kid. Nothing and no one scared him but maybe he'd finally met Godzilla.

Rick lazily watches the pedestrians crossing the road at the lights, Carl was humming along to the radio.

Beth stands at the bus stop waiting for her bus. She can see it a long ways away but it was stationery due to the traffic jam. She looks at her watch, it was nearly 8.00am and Carol would be ready waiting for her to pick her up. She didn't want to be late, she promised to be there waiting for her when the doctor signed off the release papers, he didn't do it last night as he wanted to keep Carol in to make sure her blood pressure was back to normal.

Rick watches as the group of kids walk up and stand by the bus stop laughing and they turn towards a young woman asking her a question. From behind she shakes her head and obviously says something making the kids laugh, one of the boys kicks a stone in front of him shyly and the woman whispers something and the boy beams back up to her, she turns smiling to face the traffic squinting into the distance for something as Rick turns back towards the road ahead to see whether the cars were looking to move sometime today. His head snaps back to the bus stop. He stares for a long moment. Ever so slowly, he lifts his shades up and off of his face and he blinks to be certain.

_"__I see you standing there  
And you are unaware  
you're shining so bright_

you keep on telling me  
you don't know what I see  
I see your light

You need to know  
Who you are - to me

You are a satellite  
You're shooting through the sky  
You leave the world behind  
You are a satellite  
You're with the stars at night  
I love to see you fly"

_There she was_, standing at the bus stop trying to mould into the back ground but only standing out more to him, to his eyes without even trying to. His heart begins to pick up speed and he feels a tight knot in the pit of his stomach, he exhales out the breath he was undoubtedly been holding.

_"You're brighter than the moon  
And all the planets too  
But you don't believe_

Cause you've seen the Milky Way  
You don't know how I could say  
That you're more beautiful, beautiful to me

Leave all your worries below  
And know

_You are a satellite  
You're shooting through the sky  
You leave the world behind  
You are a satellite  
You're with the stars at night  
I love to see you fly"_

Rick unbuckles his seat belt and reaches for the door handle not moving his gaze from Beth, she was right in front of him and he daren't not look away, if he did, she might disappear.

_"__You are a satellite  
You're shooting through the sky  
You leave the world behind  
You are a satellite  
You're with the stars at night  
I love to see you fly_

_I love to see you fly_

_I love to see you fly"_

Just as Beth was about to give up and begin her walk to the subway, a loud grumble of a motorbike pulls up beside her at the bus stop.

Beth looks up from looking at her watch for the hundredth time, she meets those same carefree eyes hidden under long bangs. She wondered how he rode around on his bike with most of his eyes covered without crashing into something or someone.

"Ya wanna lift?" Daryl asks over the noise of his beast of a Harley.

_"__Thanks…but no thanks!"_ She says smiling looking nervously at the bike.

Daryl studies Beth for a brief moment. He hadn't seen her since the night before last when all hell broke loose in the restaurant, he wanted to run out after her but he was at work and he couldn't argue with Dale. He wanted to ask what had happened but it was none of his business and Dale had begged Amy to give Beth some time to herself and Amy had reluctantly agreed, so he would have to respect Beth's privacy too. He noticed Beth looked tired and needed a long rest and he hoped she was eating, she looked like she had lost weight from the last time he saw her. He bites on his nail, they'd have to make sure she eats properly at work and not just nibble like she does and then looks back up to her.

"I won't let ya fall" he replies noticing her hesitancy to take the offer of a lift.

"I don't know…I've never been on a bike before, it looks scary and besides…I don't have a helmet!" she says thinking that would put an end to the offer.

Daryl leans back and pulls at something and reveals a black helmet and her smile and mouth drops.

"I'll get ya to wherever ya wanna go in one piece" he says reassuringly wanting to lift his finger up and close her mouth.

_"__Ya know the wind might blow?"_ Daryl says as an afterthought.

Beth watches him, it was the funniest thing she'd heard in a while, Shawn used to say things like this to her and she bursts out laughing covering her mouth and a slow smirk spread across Daryl's face, his mouth turned up at the corners watching her.

Beth smiles, eyeing him, the bike and the helmet. She reaches out and takes the helmet and slips it over her head.

"How do I look?" she asks.

Daryl stands up, leans over and does up the strap and pushes her hair out the way behind her.

"Ya look alright s'pose?" is all he says running his eyes over her watching her fiddle with the strap and then averts his eyes sitting back in his seat and gesturing to Beth to sit behind him.

Beth puts her bag over her shoulder and it hangs off her hip. She walks over thankful for wearing jeans, sweater and boots, lifts her leg over the bike half stumbling but Daryl grabs her in time from behind and pulls her up and against him.

"Make sure ya hold on, don't be shy!" he advises her not wanting her to fall off.

Beth looks at how close they are and tries to keep an appropriate distance, not too close and not too far away.

"Ya ready?" Daryl asks looking over his shoulder

Beth nods putting her hands on his shoulders "Ready as I'll ever be - to the hospital!" she says.

Daryl kick starts up the bike and looking into the road, he inches forward using his feet and moves filtering through the cars until there's a long stretch of road ahead of him. He picks up speed and with a _vroom_, he speeds down the road shouting over the noise so Beth can hear him, _"hold on princess_" Beth shrieks at the sudden movement, she grabs hold of him around the waist and is now flush up against him, she buries the side of her face into his back.

"I know I said don't be shy but ya think ya can loosen your death grip? You're pretty strong for a feather and your breathing like an Orc!" Daryl humours her.

Beth smacks Daryl's arm, pointing, she tells him to concentrate on the road ahead. She was smiling but terrified and had her eyes closed holding on to Daryl for dear life. She has ridden a horse from the age of 4 but the bike was something else. She tells herself it's like riding on Nelly, she opens her eyes and seeing Daryl swerving she laughs into his back, it was actually exhilarating and then she asks him to slow down, she wanted to make it home to Olly in one piece.

Rick narrowed his eyes at the scene, his back had stiffened and his hand was still holding on to the door handle which he was now clenching tightly, the handle was sure enough ready to snap off as he watches Beth whizz past on the back of a Harley holding tightly on to the rugged man who clearly was concentrating to keep her securely on the bike. The man's hand went down and felt her hand for a moment whispering something to her and with a slow smile, his hand went back onto the handle. Rick's eyes went dark and he stares into the empty distance and then to the back of Beth and the trail of dust behind her. Rick's eyes widened and he stared for a long moment, finally realising, Beth had or was moving on and he was now left in the dust and it was all his doing. It felt like the knife had been pushed in deeper and hit an artery, he felt a shooting pain travel from his gut all the way to his chest, he takes a quick intake of breath.

Lori had just watched the whole incident unfold before her eyes, she was watching Rick and had seen the way he sat bolt up, staring out the side of the window in a flash. She thought she saw something shatter in his eyes, the way the colour drained away from his face. Following his gaze, it was what she had prayed for since running into Beth the other night, it was the hope and answer she has been waiting for to finally get their lives back on track. Even if it was Rick who had ended it with Beth, Beth had definitely moved on from Rick, it was just a fling for Beth, Lori concluded thankfully and Rick could see it all plain and simple, he could no longer regain what was once his because she was now someone else's. Lori couldn't help the broad smile light up her face. The morning started off bleak but suddenly it was a promising start to the beginning of a good day and a better future. She finally felt she could relax and watch, waiting for Rick to accept that Beth had moved on easily to a new man who clearly was besotted with her and Rick was a fool to think that a young girl would wait pining for him the way he had been for the past years. _"It's over, it is finally over!"_ she says to herself in relief letting out a satisfied breath.

Carl peered over at Rick noticing the way he was holding on to the handle, looking up at him, Carl saw Rick glaring, his face was knotted in grimace - he seemed to be in some sort of pain, taking deep breathes.

_"__Dad? Are you ok?_ Carl repeats worriedly shaking Rick's arm.

With all the strength Rick could muster, he lets go of the handle, puts back on his shades and smiles down to Carl. Carl noticed the broken smile, it was so familiar.

"Yea buddy, I will be, now that can move and get out of here" Rick says turning on the ignition, getting into gear and moving once the cars in front begin to move off. He wanted to get out of the location as fast as he could.

_"__Dad! Your seat belt!"_ Carl points watching the car in front, being Rick's eyes whilst he notices his error.

Rick was forever telling Carl to always put his seat belt on and there he was absent-mindedly driving off setting a bad example to his children. Rick looks down and then grabs the belt and forcefully buckles himself in and proceeds to drive.

The remainder of the drive to the Mall was filled with silence, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Carl goes to open his mouth to say something and then closes it as he could see Rick had zoned out of everything and was just watching the road.

When they stop, Lori gets out the car, not wanting to interrupt Rick and his thoughts of the realisation that what he had secretly craved was never going to happen. She grabs Judith and seeing The Commissioner's wife, she waves and makes her way over.

Carl sits next to Rick not wanting to leave him. He turns around and sees his mom already in conversation, clearly not bothered about the state Rick was in. Carl unbuckles himself and then hesitantly gets on his knees on his seat and reaches over and hugs Rick and Rick grabs hold of Carl and hugs him back tightly, like he needed it badly. They are interrupted when Lori calls out. Rick smiling pulls away and pats Carl on the cheek.

"You're a good boy, you know that right!" Ricks tells Carl.

If anyone was understanding he was hurting, it seemed it was his son who took note. He hadn't let anyone in for such a long time and these past months his relationship is getting back to normal with Carl and he didn't want to lose that again. He has lost a relationship he thought he might be able to regain and have for the rest of his life, he couldn't lose his children. Carl showed true loyalty to him and with how he has treated his little boy, he felt immensely guilty. His boy had grown up and understood him more than anyone, he was just like his grandfather, his father Rick thought, his best friend.

"I love you dad!" Carl whispers in Rick's ear before he pulls away and that was it, Rick had to stifle the knot in his throat "I love you too son!"

Carl reaches over and wipes the tear that had trailed down from beneath his shade like Rick had done the previous day in the apartment.

"I'll see you later dad, stay safe!" Carl says crawling backwards out of the car and shutting the door.

Carl stands at the pavement waiting for Rick to drive off. Rick gives him a nod and pulls away. He looks into his rear-view mirror and sees Carl still standing there waving looking smaller and smaller as he drives away. He leans his head back and sighs heavily and lets his emotions release, he needed to get it out before he walked through those doors to start the day of dealing with members of the public.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **This one was sad to write - Beth/Olly Rick/Carl - but hopefully you liked it.

(",)


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and your comments, really appreciate your time (",) you guys are gems!

Ok…this chapter is more based on Rick and his team. I hope you guys are ok about that, sometimes I feel you need that bit of extra information about the people around the characters. With Beth, I have given information about Carol, Amy, Daryl and Dale and I wanted to show Rick's support team, who are OCs. I wrote it, a bit unsure about it but wanted to keep it - I didn't have the heart to delete this chapter…hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

Don't worry there is a little bit of Brick (",) **I promise the next chapters will focus completely back on Rick/Beth and the drama that unfolds, nothing will be simple!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Rick pulls into his parking space, the radio was still playing. He forgot it was on until he finally turned the engine off and sat there in silence. He takes a long hard look at his reflection in the mirror. How did he get to this point his eyes ask his reflection?

His mind answers for him as an imaginary screen drops down in front of him in the parking lot of the station out of thin air playing a handful of memories of him and Beth. The most significant moments; that fateful day he ran into The Tea Room meeting those beautiful eyes and that unforgettable smile, bumping into each other and the teasing they inflicted upon one another, their first date, first kiss, first night they became one, saying I love you, the hilltop, promising a beautiful life full of happiness and children and then…he looks down not wanting to watch the descent into the deep hole of regret and emptiness.

His eyes are forced open to watch what he had done, that night flashes before him even when he tries not to watch, this moment plagued his mind at least once a day, it had stopped for a short period and it was back! Trying to squeeze his eyes shut but they snap open as if he's been slapped harshly across his face to keep watching and beads of perspiration drip down his face. The screen taunts him, zooming in, reminding him, showing his lips move in slow motion and Beth breaking down before him, he wants to reach for her but pulling back and then they turn around away from each other, heartbroken. They face opposite directions and walk and then Beth disappears into the mist. His decision that took them onto two different paths, that goodbye and then there was now. He had ruined everything and yet he still wanted Beth more than he wanted anyone or anything, isn't that dangerous, isn't that selfish and isn't it borderline obsessive?

He uses both his hands roughly rubbing his face to snap out, to focus, to do something and push back all those emotions back into the box he tried to keep locked inside him but the memories kept forcing themselves back open to remind him.

It felt like a lifetime ago but still fresh like it happened yesterday, there was no way of explaining it and yet she looked the same and she was happy. He was happy to see her smiling with those children, she got on with anyone, people gravitated towards her, it was a special gift she had, she pulled people towards her warmth. But it hurt, she was happy and she was without him and the way the guy who took off with her, away from him, pained to see. He couldn't have a breakdown in the parking lot. He grabs the steering wheel with both his hands and holds onto it tightly.

He closes his eyes, she has moved on. He had wanted Beth to find happiness and he hoped someone would love her more than him. But that would be impossible, nobody could love her more than him, only he knew how much he loved her and hated himself for not proving it to Beth, he took the cowardly way out and didn't fight, the biggest regret and mistake which will haunt him forever. He knew he could never love another like he loved Beth, he just knew.

He hears the sound of a _"whoop whoop"_ and is brought out of his self-torture when he looks back up at the mirror, he sees a patrol car driving past slowly and Tara leaning out the window waving from the passenger's seat, he nods and then the car drives off.

Looking at the time on the dashboard, it read 8.29am. He grabs his jacket and gets out the car.

As if on cue, Betty slowly lifts her head up as soon as he walks over the threshold and looks at the big clock, she had a sixth sense. She picks up the ringing phone whilst finally staring sternly at Rick. It was 8.31am and he could tell she didn't like his tardiness, not even by one minute _"great"_ he thought walking over to the security doors. He scans his hand and thankfully the green light accepts his palm and the door buzzes open letting him in. He walks through feeling beady eyes on his back, he tries not to be phased by it but internally he felt like he was a twelve year old boy under the watchful eye of a headmistress. As the doors shuts with a loud buzz behind him, he whirls around remembering, he had to get used to that.

Rick walks up the stairs, through the corridors and makes it to his shared room. Douggie was already there reading the newspaper and eating his breakfast. He lifts his hand up to register Rick's presence not moving his eyes away from the paper. Rick takes his seat and rubs his face roughly with his hand to brush away the stresses.

_"__Rough night? You look like shit!_ Douggie says turning the page "You only had the one beer and it looks like you've been pulled through a hedge and back!" seeing Rick's dishevelled hair and red eyes.

"Thanks" is all Rick replies remembering Judith playing with his hair and his face, well that was all him. He runs his fingers through his unruly hair combing it back neatly and slumps further into his seat and his partner continues with his breakfast and paper.

_"__Somebody stop the room from spinning!"_ Javeed says with his shades on, holding on to the walls trying to walk in a straight line.

Douggie smirks _"lightweight!"_

"Looks like you've already marked ya stamp!" Bobby says bouncing into the room and dropping the newspaper on to the desk in front of Rick.

Rick creases his forehead unsure what Detective Collins was talking about, he hadn't had the chance to look at the paper, he was too busy getting Judith ready who was clinging to him all morning. Rick unfolds the paper and smack bang on the front page of the Atlanta Daily Post, he sees his photo in his King County uniform and his name sprawled over the paper. He looks at it in disbelief sitting up in his chair.

**_There Could Be A New Sheriff In Town!_**

_Reported by Noah Richmond_

Thirty-Five year old Detective Rick Grimes, former Deputy of King County's Sheriff Department, Georgia, apprehended violent Twenty-Seven year old Andrew Jackson, who already has two warrants out for his arrest for smuggling and selling Class A drugs has been charged with Grievous Bodily Harm and Attempted Murder. Detective Grimes' forward thinking, experience, _skills_ and speed were put to the test and he was successful in tackling dangerous Jackson to the ground as he was just moments away from plunging a fifteen inch knife into a Twenty-Four year old victim who at this moment cannot be named for legal reasons. The victim was knocked unconscious but has since gained consciousness and is in critical care at Grady Memorial Hospital. Doctors believe that with constant monitoring and care, the victim will make a full recovery and the thanks goes to Detective Grimes!

Grimes was transferred from the small county to the big city on a new programme being tested in and around Georgia. It will be an opportunity for gifted officers to move up the ladder for the more senior positions. It looks like this programme is just what the force has needed - out with the old, in with the new, fresh blood, fresh prospective. Grimes joined as a fifth member of the elite team of detectives headed by Detective Douglas Nash after the demise of late Detective Scott Bradshaw who was killed in the line of duty a year ago. No candidate has been worthy to fill his position. But we can all say that Detective Bradshaw would be proud to know that an officer like Grimes has proved himself to be the man to fill that position.

The team's motto is _"No case is too big or too small" _

We can rest a little easier that a dangerous wanted criminal is behind bars and our money and resources are finally being used on worthy personnel of Atlanta PD.

**Statement from Commissioner Attwell:-**

"We are always looking to improve the system and we need hardworking dedicated cops. Every day our officers put their lives on the line to keep this city safe and we have a good team of strong minded officers and detective doing that. Detective Rick Grimes was handpicked out of hundreds of candidates across the state and I am thrilled with yesterday's outcome. This is just a stepping stone of what we can accomplish with the best, we will continue recruiting the best! Detective Grimes is our poster man of the future!"

Rick looks at the papers flabbergasted. He never expected such a high profile paper to print anything about him. He didn't want this praise, they were making too much fuss and he really didn't want any fuss.

_"__Ahhh, the golden boy!"_ Clayton says coming into the room with his coffee in hand.

Clayton was originally from Texas and understood how Rick was feeling with all the praise, it had happened to him, they were ordinary humble guys and everything they did was their duty and it wasn't easy to swallow so much praise and hype. He meets Rick's eyes and nods in understanding.

_"__I've never been given that much exposure – 365 WORDS!"_ Bobby huffs grabbing hold of his red braces, shaking his head, his dark hair was slicked back with hair gel.

Javeed begins to read the paper aloud and Bobby throws a croissant towards him and he catches it in his mouth grinning.

"Oh c'mom Grumpy Bear! stop being a spoil sport, let Rick enjoy his limelight, _he did chase after him and sphered him down all those stairs like a pro and made that arrest_, I'm surprised he made it in today!" Javeed looks impressed taking a seat in the chair opposite Rick.

"You know what this means?" Javeed asks Rick and looks to the others.

"What?" Rick asks sceptically.

"The Commissioner's goin' to love you forever with all this good publicity you've brought with you!" The young Indian officer says throwing the paper on to the table looking at Rick.

"The Commissioner already loves former deputy come detective" Douggie replies and they all look at Rick.

Rick looks up noting the tone in which Douggie said that. He didn't want them to think he was being favoured or any different to them. He had to prove himself, he was capable as any of them, last night was a stroke of luck but he was going to have to work harder to justify him being there.

"Okay ladies, today is gonna be a quiet one until we get a call out. Bobby, I want you and Clayton to do the door to doors, get any witness statements to the domestic case," he says throwing files at them all with case notes and photos of the bruises inflicted on the victim.

_"__Jesus!"_ Bobby says shocked seeing the pictures and they all grimace. Nobody liked these domestic cases, there was usually children involved and social workers, it gets tricky on how to keep the family together without them being separated and taken into care.

"Rick you're with me. I'm gonna show you around the city, pin point the areas to watch out for, the no go zones and then we're goin' to go get the statement from the victim, she will be home by late afternoon. From history, the woman has reported her deadbeat husband many times but the call was reported by her neighbour who found the victim lying unconscious in her blood, she called the ambulance, so we need her statement as well. The victim, Carol Peletier always withdraws her statement, it's our job to convince her to follow through and find this Ed and get the bastard put behind bars. This may be a waste of time but we have to make sure we cross the _t's_ and dot the _i's_ if she withdraws and if he finally kills her, we at least tried." Douggie says getting up and putting on his bulletproof vest and holster.

"Jav, I want you to go to control room and check the street cameras, I want to know which rock he crawled under!"

"Yes boss!" Javeed salutes getting up waving as he leaves.

"Ok guys, we'll meet back here later" and with that Douggie dismisses them all.

"They could have at least mentioned our names in the article when they said elite team and did you see how many inches his picture took over the page!" Bobby whines as if Rick wasn't sitting there.

"There, there Bobby, we'll give you credit for the next one" Clayton says patting Bobby's back following him out, nodding to Rick whilst he listens to Bobby rant on. It was best to let it out of his system.

Rick gets up and puts a file on top of the newspaper. Once upon a time, he would have been honoured and proud of the article and taken it home and shown Lori and Carl. He just couldn't produce an ounce of excitement and hoped something else would happen to move on and forget about this.

"Just wanted to say good job for yesterday. It's been a while since I could trust someone to have our backs since Scotty" Douggie says standing up and Rick could see the hint of sadness. He never witnessed a colleague die and he never wanted to imagine anything like that happening to Shane. He couldn't hold it against Douggie for being uptight and being sceptical of letting anyone into his team, they all moulded together and he had to learn too.

"We communicate, we should be fine" Detective Nash says holding his hand out to Rick and Rick gladly shakes it.

* * *

Rick had been given the grand tour around the city. He wasn't happy to see some areas and worries for Beth walking alone in the rougher looking streets. He hoped she lived in a safe area not some of the areas he's just seen.

Rick at the same time had gotten to know Detective Nash and could see he was a good cop. Things in life happen and change you but they had the same goal, to serve and protect. He found out that he had an ex-wife and a ten year old son who he shares custody of. If he's not working then he's spending as much time as he can with his son which is not as much as he would have liked. Rick could relate but kept his personal life close to his own chest, he wasn't ready to share his pain, it was too personal, he hadn't reached that point in his life where he was at peace and comfortable to talk about his internal battles.

They had bumped into Tara and her partner Tyreese. Tara was only too eager to introduce Rick to Tyreese who she referred to as The BFT (Big Friendly Teddy-Bear). Rick was privy to his back story and Ty as the rest call him covers his face blushing, his protégé was only too enthusiastic to big him up. Rick found out with interest that Tyreese was a former NFL Line backer for the Falcons in the late 90's, he got himself injured trying to go for the glory and was then forced off the team due to his injury and then became a bouncer working for the toughest bars in Atlanta. But he wanted to do something noble and worthy like his little sister who was a Fire-fighter for the Fire Department and with the encouragement from his father, he joined the force and he was now the Training Officer to the rookies.

They were on their late lunch break and they all sat on the hoods of the patrol cars and ate Chilli Dogs from the fast food van conveniently parked a short distance from the building. Rick had regained his appetite and wolfed down two, much to Douggie's surprise having refused the greasy breakfast the previous morning thinking Rick might have been one of those who watched what he ate. To his joy, he didn't have to worry about to having to stop off at a salad bar.

They all filled him in on who to keep in good terms with and who to avoid including who to avoid from their neighbouring Precinct 6. Douggie's nemesis from when he'd been a rookie was Philip Blake. Years later, both now detectives and he scoffed telling him that the prick liked to be referred to as _"The Governor"_ by his own Precinct and they all in Precinct 5 referred to him as _"The One Eye'd Willy"_ including The Commissioner who couldn't stand the obnoxious egotistic man and was only too eager to sign the transfer papers for him to join the neighbouring district. Rick couldn't help but laugh but noted to avoid him if their paths should ever cross. Douggie warned him that Rick could be his next target to rattle up for fun. The article on him would definitely poke an interest to the nemesis and look to stalk him out.

Rick finally started to feel he could fit in, he had misjudged the transfer and the people, so far, they all seemed to welcome him in their own ways.

Rick feels his cell vibrate and sees it says "Apartment Phone" and he answers it.

_"__Dad! You're famous!"_ Carl shouts down the phone and he was mumbling some other stuff which Rick couldn't make out.

"Whoa there partner, slow down, I can hardly make out what you're saying!" Rick laughs.

Rick gets up and walks around listening to Carl, he couldn't help the smile on his face. Carl had told him how proud he was of him and that he was going to show Duane and Morgan and everyone the article when he gets back to King County. After another couple of minutes, he puts his cell back into his pocket and Douggie walks over noticing Rick's smile.

"I take it your family saw the article, I could practically hear your son yelling down the phone, it's sweet" he says to Rick.

"Yea, if anyone has faith in me, it's Carl, he's my motivational speaker" he laughs.

Douggie smiles, Carl reminded him of his son Blake.

"We should get our kids together and play ball or something one day, it could be good for him to mix with others, my kid is a champ, so your kid will have to keep up" Douggie says

"You haven't faced the Grimes Boys to see what champ means!" Rick replies.

"Oh fighting spirit, I like that! speak to Jav and he'll pencil you in"

They both laugh making their way to the home of the domestic violence victim.

* * *

Douggie buzzes the door of the run down apartment building.

"Hello?"

"This is Detective Nash from Atlanta PD, I've come to take Carol Peletier's statement"

"Ok, I'll buzz you in, the second floor." the female voice answers.

Reaching the second floor, he knocks on the door. The door opens, he turns around and is taken aback seeing the blonde woman. Looking towards down the stairwell not liking what was going to go down when Rick makes his way up once he finds a parking space, he wasn't sure how to proceed. He hoped when Rick got here, he could remain professional.

"Please come in" Beth requests opening Carol's door.

He looks uncomfortable and nods walking in. Beth shuts the door and offers him a seat but he refuses preferring to walk over and stand by the window. Beth follows him and feeling her hot on his heels, he turns around so she cannot see on to the street.

"I'm Beth, a friend of Carol's, I live next door, so if there's any questions you want to ask me, please ask, I just want Carol and Sophia to be safe, Ed is out there and I'm terrified he'll come back and try and finish the job!" Beth replies hoping the detective will take this matter seriously unlike the uniform officers who weren't so reassuring.

"Maam, we take all matters seriously, so don't worry, so long as Mrs Peletier gives a true statement and doesn't revoke it, we will do everything in our powers to capture Mr Peletier and arrest and charge him. Is Mrs Peletier able to give her statement now?" Douggie asks.

"I'll go and get her" Beth says and goes into the bedroom.

Douggie whips round and looks out the window trying to locate Rick's SUV but it was nowhere in sight. He grabs his cell and dials his number and after a few rings, it goes to voicemail _"shit!"_

* * *

Daryl walks down the street with Olly strapped at his front, his legs dangling down happily watching people walking past him pointing towards a police car driving by. Daryl wondered what Olly's fascination was with cops, baby seemed to be obsessed. Without thinking, he pulls out his smokes and places a cigarette between his lips. He bends down to light it, his eyes catch Olly and he stops and plays with the bud between his lips. After a moment, he puts the cigarette behind his ear.

"S'pose you don't smoke, your ma will probably smack me silly if you went home smellin' like an ashtray?" Daryl says scoffing.

"She's pretty feisty, you know she thumped me this morning' for teasin', wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her, so you'd better listen to whatever she says, eat your greens, even the brussels!" he says pulling a displeased face and Olly makes a loud yelp.

Daryl grabs Olly's hand in his. He feels Olly scratching but it tickled. Daryl couldn't help but laugh and then he begins to tickle the baby who fidgets squealing and laughing into the air looking up at Daryl. Daryl chuckles and kisses Olly on the head.

"You keep laughin' like that and keep your ma smilin' you hear me?" Daryl says grabbing both his feet moving them up and down as if Olly was walking on air.

Rick spots a parking space and turns the car around and makes his way down stopping to let the pedestrian by seeing he had a baby strapped to his chest. Daryl puts his hand up in thanks and crosses looking both ways. Seeing the man make it to other side, Rick swerves his car into the space and parks up. For a moment he peers into this rear-view mirror and watches the back of the man's back thinking he recognised him. He hears a message alert and pulls out his cell seeing a missed call from Douggie. He puts his cell back, jumps out the car and makes a dashes to put some coins into the meter. He begins to make his way to the address.

Daryl stops at a window display peering in, Rick rushes past him and Daryl enters the shop.

Rick makes it to the apartment looking up at it, he was about the push the button but a tenant opens the door and lets him in when he shows them his badge. He checks the floor number and bounces up the stairs taking two steps at a time, he reaches the door and knocks.

The door opens with a creek. He turns around to apologise for being late and to introduce himself but before he opens his mouth, his eyes lock with those familiar orbs glowing before him. He stops frozen to his spot not daring to move and she was the same holding onto the door for support. He sees her swallow, her lips part, her eyes moisten, he can see her holding back, neither can tear their gaze away from one another. Rick takes a deep breath and his eyes soften not able to hold himself back any longer.

_"__Beth!"_ he whispers stepping forward, his hands reaching out to her and he cups her face in his hands, caressing her soft cheeks with his thumbs not believing she was standing in front of him between his hands. He lowers his forehead down to hers, breathing her in, vanilla kisses. Beth closes her eyes at his touch, the touch she's craved for such a long time. Her hands lift and grasp him not wanting to let go, he pulls her into him, his finger brush against her lips. He gently lifts her face to look up at him, happiness dancing in his eyes for her, she can see Rick trying to form a sentence, he stares down at her. Beth looks at his lips and she leans up to him and he leans down, their lips inches apart, they close their eyes.

**To be continued!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views and your comments from my regular reviewers, **_you guys are great, it's you who keeps me updating_**. Life is so hectic right now, so finding the time to write is very limited but I put some time aside to get this chapter finally up for those still reading.

**SoutheastChicagoMom** – I would love to reach the 100 reviews mark and yes in Chapter 2 Rick did call out Beth's name ;-) that night was never meant to happen with Lori and if Rick was sober, it never would have happened.

**WARNING:** Please see End Notes – I wrote this chapter a while ago and have rewrote it because I wanted it to live up to others expectation, in the end I stuck with the original version, well from what I could remember so please don't be mad, those who expected different - sorry. This is a short chapter, I wanted to get something out tonight.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**_Featured Song - Nickelback - Trying Not to Love you_**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_"__Rick!" _Douggie calls out and Rick blinks.

He remains as still as a statue, his mouth half open, his eyes now wide not leaving Beth's and she's still clutching the door. He seemed to be under some kind of spell, his ears were deaf to Douggie's calling, it was like he was calling through a long distance tunnel and he couldn't make out what was being said at his end. Beth was of the same fate. Everyone and everything didn't exit to either, those thirty seconds seemed like everything had stood still and it was just them.

_"__DETECTIVE GRIMES!"_ Douggie calls out louder making Beth jump and seeing her flinch, Rick blinks and moves his head towards his partner who was glaring.

Douggie narrows his eyes at Rick to get in, he was in detective mode and wanted Rick to act like a detective and to put his personal business, whatever it was, aside, they were there to do a job. He finally understood Rick must have some kind of history with the blonde, he didn't know what and he didn't want to find out, the last time all hell broke loose and he was driving his wife and kids home and Rick had disappeared. The girl standing beside him was a distraction and the quicker they were in, the quicker they could get out.

Beth steps back opening the door wider for Rick to enter Carol's home looking away trying to avoid any eye contact with Rick "_detective"_ she repeats in her mind confused.

Rick watches her eyelids furrowed together. This was not how he'd hoped they would meet again, not like this, he wanted to talk to her in private, he made a scene the last time, he didn't want to upset or make her run away. But seeing her like this in front of him, upset him, this wasn't that vibrant woman he knew, the light in her eyes wasn't there, he could only see worry and troubles.

He was just about to reach out to Beth like he always did but his hand faltered and drew back to his side as his partners frame was standing steadily beside Beth not looking to move until he did. Rick looked almost angry at Douggie and the tougher looking man noticed but didn't care, his mouth was a tight line and they both stood and stared at each other at a standstill.

A cough draws Rick's attention. Looking in, he sees the victim sitting down on the couch looking towards them all. Her face was all banged up with purple bruising and her left eye was bandaged up. Rick remembering why he was there, finds his footing and putting one foot in front of the other, makes his way into the lounge and nods a hello to Carol who tries to smile but has to hold her chin to stop the throbbing and nods back.

"This is Detective Rick Grimes, my partner who will be assisting me in your case," Douggie introduces Rick.

Beth remaining in the background listens and was shocked hearing the news. She couldn't believe it, Rick had left King County for Atlanta, his home county where he wanted to be Sheriff for the city, the city she now lived in? She looks towards Rick in disbelief, it was like some stranger standing there, this wasn't Rick? She remembered all their talks, it was what he had dreamt about since his was a little boy to take after his dad and remain in the county he was born in, that was always certain if anything else wasn't.

Taking Rick in, he didn't look like the same happy guy she knew and loved. His appearance was completely different to his clean shaven, neat deputy look which he took pride in every morning. Even when he had his lazy day, where he missed shaving, he still looked good and fresh, the five o'clock shadow gave him a sexier appearance but he had started to let himself go.

But that wasn't it, it was the way he was carrying himself, she thought. He used to have that natural stand and walk that was, that was Rick Grimes, poise and confidence. She watches him, she couldn't see any signs of that, he seemed to have lost himself. That was not the walk of Deputy Rick Grimes. He looked rougher and was guarded, like a lion waiting to pounce at anything that irritated him. The vacant look in his eyes was there just as their eyes met, they changed to shock and for a moment, she saw her old Rick with those soften smiling eyes that made her heart flutter but they were distant again in a flash when he was brought back to reality. She had thought for a brief moment, he nearly reached out to touch her but held back.

For a moment she wished he had reached out to her, she craved his touch so much, if only he knew how much, if they'd been alone, maybe she would have let him, maybe she would have sought comfort from him that she needed, it would have been easy to act on impulse and just give in to the desires that were burning inside of her, nobody did that to her, only him! But she knew that was wrong, Rick was with Lori and she looks away like she'd been stung.

She wanted to know what had happened to Rick, what changed?

Carol leans over to grab the glass of water but with clumsy hands and the pain, she knocks the glass over and the water drips down from the table on to the floor. Beth grabs kitchen paper and rushes over mopping up the mess and Rick is down there helping her. Their hands touch and Beth stops what she's doing, she can feel his sweet breathe and she could feel his gaze on her. He lets go and takes the paper from her and helps clean up the mess.

Beth collects the wet tissue, takes it to the open plan kitchenette and throws it into the bin. She wipes her hand and Rick has walked up next to her, she didn't hear him, she almost jumps holding the towel in her hand.

Rick looks at her upset, it was like she was terrified of him. She swallows and then her eyes catch Carol attempting to get up holding her ribs.

_"__Carol!"_ Beth calls out.

This was the first Rick had heard her speak and he wished it was not the name she called out but his. He turns round to see Carol holding her ribs grimacing with pain and then seeing Beth fussing over her. She always fussed over everyone but herself he thought.

"Carol, what did the doctors say, you're not to get up without help! Now sit back down and don't move unless you need to or ask someone for help!" Beth pleads plumping cushions behind Carol.

Carol studies Beth's face, she could tell what was going through her mind and she wished Beth didn't have to go through the questioning right now and she nearly called it off. Beth puts her hand on Carol's shoulder and shakes her head no hoping Carol can read her mind and not to dare.

"I'm sorry mom!" Carol shakes her head joking to her.

"Whatever you need, tell me and I'll get it for you" Beth presses Carol's shoulder in reassurance that she was ok and to ask whatever she wanted.

"I was goin' to make the detectives a coffee, tea-"

"I'll do it, just relax" Beth smiles wanting the distraction to collect herself.

She looks over to Douggie who was surveying them and he asks for a black coffee, she looks to Rick but he doesn't respond. She doesn't wait long, she was feeling nervous and had too many things running through her mind, she needed to escape, so she makes her way to the kitchen and Detective Nash asks Carol to start from the beginning.

She comes back into the lounge and hands Douggie his coffee. He nods and continues making his notes not taking his eyes away from his pad, looking at the time line.

She can hear Rick going over Carol's statement, it felt nostalgic hearing his voice, in full cop mode, like nothing had happened in twenty month. She had longed for so long to hear his voice, he had left many voice messages on her cell when they were together but she left that cell back in King County, it was once her lifeline and it ended in that county where she left everything behind. Not even Maggie and Shawn would have been able to contact her. She couldn't remember their cell numbers, they were saved on the cell, she only knew the home number and she dialled it many times but would slam the phone down when someone said hello. Besides their father put down the rule and made them promise, she never wanted them to break a promise to their father for her - she let them all down and caused the heartache.

She felt bad, Maggie was always talked about by the locals that one day, she would bring shame to the family name with being the outspoken wild child. How she wished she could go back in time and tell everyone to take back their taunts and throw them her way, she was the one who brought shame to the family not her beautiful sister who always tried to protect her.

Rick reminded her of her family and her family reminded her of Rick, if she thought of either, the pain just pained harder.

_And he was sitting a couple of feet away from her, this all felt unbelievable as if she was dreaming._

She walks over to Rick and hands him, his coffee. He looks up to see a cup being offered to him, he looks up at Beth and slowly taking the cup, his fingers touch hers, her eyes flick towards his watchful eyes and hesitantly takes her hand back and steps away taking a seat on the other side of Carol. She couldn't sit next to him like nothing had happened.

Rick takes a sip of his coffee and he looks at it. It was her coffee, nobody made coffee like her, exactly how he liked it, freshly brewed with a little bit of milk and two sugars mixed well. If he was handed ten different cups of coffee, he would know which one she made and he smiles to himself "_she remembers_"

"Miss Greene, you called 911, I have your statement you gave to the Officers on scene. I need you to verify your statement again with us, so if you could start from the morning, I need times and places you were before you found Mrs Peletier and exactly what happened. We will need to check the information to corroborate your statement to see if you are a reliable witness. Ed Peletier's attorney will try and find holes in your account and prove you an unreliable witness, so I need you to be precise and don't leave out any information!"

Douggie states looking at Beth and Rick sits there looking over the Officer on scene's written notes being Beth's statement. He never knew Beth was the witness, being here in itself was a shock, he frowns to himself, he didn't look at the name, he hadn't put it together when he walked in that _she_ was the witness. He looks up alarmed.

Carol peers over to Beth with her one good eye beginning to worry and then looking towards Rick, she sees his face change emotions in a space of a few seconds and he's looking up towards Beth in complete and utter shock, the worry was etched prominently on his forehead. The man wears his emotions on his face she thought.

Beth remembers that day clearly and her head moves in slow motion towards Rick. The day began with Olly and the night ended with Olly.

Was this the way he was going to find out about Olly she dreaded. She's frozen, fighting back the emotions threatening to escape, she had so many imaginary visions on how she would tell Rick that she once carried a child for nine months, gave birth to a beautiful 6lb baby boy and in a months' time, that baby will be celebrating his first birthday, that Olly was none other than his and hers, the name on Olly's Birth Certificate is Oliver Richard Grimes.

Carol grasps Beth's hand resting between their thighs, knowing what was going through her friend's mind. Beth tears her eyes away from Rick and looks down at the table.

"My day began as any Monday" Beth begins "I got up at 6.30am, got ready, left the house at 8.20am and arrived at work just before 8.45am to help get the restaurant ready for lunchtime. But I had a doctor's appointment at 9.30am so I left my son with my boss Dale Horvath around 9.00am to go to the appointment" Beth stops, there's no noise, she doesn't dare look up.

Rick was sitting back in the armchair and he stops running his finger across the side of his forehead trying to process everything. His eyes jolt wide in shock and he looks over at Beth trying to comprehend what she just said. His other hand holds on to his seat's armrest for support.

The colour from Rick's face disappeared, his prominent lines now more prominent, he narrows his eyes, his mind flashes to a million things, he felt his heart smash into tiny pieces. Carol watches Rick swallowing the saliva struck in her throat, Rick didn't look good, he was staring in disbelief at Beth. Carol could see he was waiting for Beth to look up at him, his eyes begging but she was refraining herself.

Beth blocks everything out, she tries to be cold and vacant, just wanting to get the statement over with, she was feeling like she was going to throw up.

"I got to the doctors at 9.30am and I left there at 10.00am. I then went to the chemist, then the market to buy groceries. On the way home, I went to the bakers to get bread and soup for Carol. Carol usually looks after my son but Ed told me in the mornin' that Carol was under the weather and that she couldn't look after him, so I took him to work" she explains.

Rick was staring harder, when she said _"son"_ again, Beth could feel his gaze and it felt like he was burning into her skin. She tries to distance herself, to continue.

"I got back to the building at noon. I make it to my floor and Ed rushes past me in hurry, not sayin' anything, usually he has somethin' to say but it he didn't say anything, just looked angry, angrier than usual, wantin' to get out of there, he was rubbing his fists together and I didn't ask what was wrong, I wasn't keen on talkin' to him, he just looked at me and carried off down the stairs" Beth says remembering.

"Then what happened?" Douggie says filling in the time sheet and looking back at Beth telling her she was doing good and to continue.

"I reach Carol's door and notice it was ajar. I knocked callin' out but there was no answer so I walk in and that's when I see Carol sittin' on the floor crouched over holdin' her ribs and then she passed out and fell in her…blood" Beth finishes recollecting the whole incident and grasping Carol's hand tighter.

"You did good - Is there anythin' else to add, nothin' you've forgotten?" Douggie asks and Beth shakes her head no.

Beth doesn't look towards Rick, she remains staring at the coffee table, her chest was beating rapidly, frightened with what was to come, she couldn't look at Rick, she couldn't face the anger and hate that he would reign down on her, she had just told him that she had a baby, this is how he finds out. Not hearing or seeing his body move from the corner of her eye, she lifts her head and then there's a knock at the door and Daryl walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt – _Beth I need you!"_ Daryl whispers nodding her over.

Everyone looks over at the door and sees Daryl standing there with a baby asleep on his shoulder, he was swaying rubbing the baby's back. Daryl gestures for Beth to go over and nods down towards Olly.

Beth quickly looks over at Rick, her mouth open to say something but she sees Rick looking over at Daryl like he was hypnotised to stare at the man. She tried to read him but he was frozen in shock.

Rick felt he was paralysed to his seat, he recognised the man standing in front of him as the man on the Harley driving off with Beth earlier that day. The shaggy biker looking guy didn't seem bothered about anyone but waiting for Beth to go over to him and…_Beth's baby_. Rick stares at the baby nestled into the man's neck, tiny hands flap up and then back down to touch the man's face and he gently taps his lips on the hands. Rick tries to swallow the lump in his throat, it was blocking the circulation of air from his chest to breathe. When he forces it down, the noise can be head around the room, Douggie looks over at Rick perplexed what was wrong. Beth's head snaps to Rick watching him sadly with regret, she can't see him like that any longer, she gets up to go over to him, Carol watches sitting there not knowing what to do, a tiny whine comes out and Olly starts to cry. Beth standing in middle of the room between Rick and Olly not knowing what to do, her mind conflicted, both needing her. Olly's cries get louder.

"Beth!" Daryl calls out bouncing the baby "Olly needs a diaper change, I used the last one, the doors locked, I can't get in to change him!"

Seeing Olly's head turn around squished red looking for her, she rushes over to Daryl and takes Olly.

"There, there Olly, mommy's here!" Beth bounces and kisses Olly on the cheek and he calms down but still whimpering, Daryl bends his face down to Olly and wipes his hair out of his face smiling seeing him calmer.

Beth clutches Olly's face hating herself _"I'm sorry Rick!"_ she whispers and walks out the door and towards her apartment, Daryl follows shutting the door behind him.

Rick remains paralysed in his seat watching the door thinking not only had Beth moved on, she moved on and had a baby with another guy, she has a family and he was not it, any hopes he had were crushed when he saw that baby.

This must be how Beth felt when she found out about Judith and left King County. He finally understood what she actually felt and went through, the pain he was in, was the pain he put her through and much much more, she left everything and everyone. Now he and his family turned up to remind her but now he is being reminded of everything that was wrong, what he could have stopped, if he just held on to Beth and never let her go, the baby she was holding could have been theirs.

"You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more?

But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more

And this kind of pain, only time takes away  
That's why it's harder to let you go  
nothing I can do, without thinking of you  
That's why it's harder to let you go

But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: -** Mixed reactions from Chapter 12 reviews. Some people want Rick and Beth finally to be together and some think it was rushed. If they got together right now it will be _"The End"_ I warned at the beginning of Chapter 12, drama will unfold, _nothing will be simple. _The ending was Rick/Beth imagining what they wanted to happen but obviously wouldn't happen, it would be too easy.

* I have the whole fic drafted in my mind, so I roughly know when and how the fic will end, I just have to complete the chapters in between. I don't want to change it up too much because then it will get complicated and not be the story I had envisioned. I've read a lot of other fics where the writers change the story and is not what they wanted it to be.

* For clarity Rick has only been in Atlanta barely a week, he actually first saw Beth as soon as they moved to their apartment and it's just over 48 hours up until this point since Rick and Beth's first meeting.

The next chapter will be explosive, I hope it will live up to the readers expectations.

It's Easter Holidays over here in the UK – happy holidays to everyone.

Take care x


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you guys for the views and your comments, really appreciate them. This chapter is not so explosive (sorry, I got the chapters mixed up!) but there is a Brick Flashback!

**WARNING: Beth &amp; Rick Angst **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

**_Featured Song - The Happy Days Theme Song_**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Dale unlocks the door and finds Beth sitting at the table in the dark. Out of breathe, he switches the lamp on, on the little table and closes the door. He walks over and takes a seat beside her. Beth looks up and he could tell she was crying. He begins to worry and looks at the paper in his hand contemplating whether or not to show her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He finally asks keeping hold of the paper.

_"__He was here"_ She whispers.

_"__Dear Lord, what happened?"_ He asks taking off his hat and wiping his face with it.

Dale didn't need to ask who _'he was' _he knew right away, it was how she said _he_. Beth shakes her head closing her eyes. Dale noted there was no time as the right time, so he places the paper in front of Beth. She sees the headline. The headline alone gave away the story to her. She picks it up, unfolds it and sees Rick's picture taking up half the front page. She remembers that picture being taken, she had helped him shave and sorted his hair for him. Her eyes begin to move rapidly across the lines down to the very bottom. The paper had answered some of her questions but not everything.

"I only just read the paper, I rushed here as soon as I read it" Dale practically stutters and places a comforting hand on Beth's shoulder "How did he know where to find you? where you live? and _why_ did he come to see you?" Dale wanted to know leaning on to the table for support, his hand goes over covering his racing heart, all this was getting a bit much for his old heart, he ran from the restaurant, up the two flights of stairs and now this, he was exhausted, he wondered how Beth was holding up?

"He didn't come lookin' for me," she says looking down.

Dale wondered whether Beth secretly wanted Rick to search her out since the night of the restaurant, he knew she still loved him but then he didn't trust Rick to let Beth down again and he was worried for her and Olly.

Beth looks back up "he just happened to find me in Carol's apartment when he and his partner came to go over her and my statements, he didn't know I was the witness." Dale nods in understanding and gestures her to continue if she could.

Beth tells him what happened and Dale sits there nodding his head taking in the information, his heart was pounding with every sentence that left her lips. There's a knock at the door and Carol peeps in.

"Ok, to come in?" She asks.

"Carol, I said to call me if you needed anythin' and I would have come over to you!" Beth says getting up but Dale is up and helping Carol in with Sophia tailing behind with her doll.

"Hey Princess, why don't you go and play with Olly, he should be up now and I know he'll be happy to see you" Beth says hugging her., Sophia needed to get back into a routine and Olly kept her mind away from worrying about Carol and her bruises and the worry her dad may come back.

Sophia smiles and skips into Olly's room and they can hear Sophia greeting Olly and they are laughing. For a moment they all smile listening to them.

Carol sits opposite Dale and beside Beth. She knew she had interrupted their conversation, Dale wasn't his upbeat self and she knew it had something to do with Rick.

Beth pushes the paper towards Carol and she takes a look. Carol looks up once she's finished. She had read about this programme a couple of months ago, it meant nothing back then but now, for Beth anyway, it was something to dread - Rick and his family were here to stay until his time was up, minimum six months. To top it, Beth worked in the most talked about Restaurant in the city and anyone who was anyone and with power would be seen at The Brasserie, meaning The Commissioner and his men, meaning Detective Rick Grimes plus wife and two children. You needed to reserve a table weeks in advance but for The Commissioner and his men and their wives, a table would be made available at a click of a finger. Imagining Lori Grimes turning up and making Beth wait hand and foot on her, made Carol's blood boil. She reaches for Beth's hand on the table and squeezes seeing her staring blankly into the distance.

_"__He just sat there, he didn't say anythin', I didn't even look at his face until Olly came in with Daryl and he was just frozen starin' at them"_ Beth suddenly says wiping her face "We didn't actually exchange a word between us, I just gave my statement and his partner took down the details."

Dale rubs his face in thought.

"He's got to be in shock, if I was in his position, I would have probably fainted, it's not every day you see your ex after all this time and then find out she had your baby!" Dale says to himself and then looks at Beth apologetically, he didn't mean to actually say it out loud, his head was all over the place. Beth shakes her head.

"You're only saying what's true" She says, thinking about Rick.

Beth tells herself, maybe if she had tried to tell him, not on that day she went to his house but maybe she should have tried sometime before Olly was born but she couldn't do it, she kept seeing everyone celebrating the news of Lori's pregnancy, the roomful of people they knew, they were happy, their son was happy and even Rick was holding his glass of champagne and then there was her, the girl he walked away from, he couldn't leave fast enough when he said they couldn't be together and that hurt, he wouldn't even look her in the eye or touch her. The only way she could recover was to get away from him and everything, it was just too painful and her only concern now was her unborn child.

_"__Beth?"_ Carol interrupts her thoughts.

"I think Rick may think Olly is not his?" She finally manages to say and Beth's head shoots up at Carol.

_"__What do you mean Carol?"_ Dale asks looking alarmed.

"At first he just looked shocked when Beth said she had a son, like he couldn't believe it and then Daryl walks in with Olly asleep on his shoulder, they were visually in front of him, Rick seemed to be hypnotised to looking at _them_ and it was if a realisation hit him and-" she looks at Beth "I think he was crushed and thought Daryl was Olly's father and when you all walked out together it was like he was facing some kind of reality check. The whole time he wanted you to look at him and tell him it wasn't true, I could see it all written over his face. You didn't tell him directly that Olly is his, you just confirmed you have a son." Carol looks at Beth, whose face is shocked in pain looking at the place mat in front of her.

"Anyone out of our circle could make the same mistake seeing them together, hell, I would think it if I saw them the first time and didn't know you" She confirms truthfully.

_"__Not Rick! Rick knows me, it's only ever been R.."_ Beth swallows hard.

"See it from Rick's point of view, he hasn't seen you in nearly two years and then he sees you with a baby and then he sees some guy paying attention to you both. It would be the first thought before thinking you were just friends" Carol says moving her chair nearer to Beth and holding her hand.

"You have to tell him before this gets out of hand, I know this is not how you wanted to tell him, it happened but now you're goin' to have to tell him the full truth" Carol looks at Dale for some backing.

_"__Carol's right_. He's here now. It would be easy not to tell him and then let him get on with his own life but it wouldn't be fair on him, to you and especially to Olly. I know I told you to keep it to yourself, I was being selfish, I was thinking of myself. You need to do what's right for you and Olly. He needs his father and his father needs him" Dale says miserably knowing that this was the right thing to do even though he didn't like it.

They all sit in complete silence, nobody moves, everyone deep in thought. Beth sits there running through the whole twenty minutes Rick was there, the look on his face, it pained to see him like that, she never wanted to make him feel like that, she was terrified to know what his reaction will be when she tells him. The situation had now got worse!

"I have to tell Rick…I'm goin' to have to do it tomorrow" Beth says looking up hearing Olly's babbling.

"Take tonight off, we can handle the restaurant tonight" Dale says rubbing his face.

"No, I need to keep busy otherwise I'm just goin' to think about it, I'll have the whole night stretching ahead thinking, I need some time to be distracted and I need the money" Beth says tidying up the table.

"Beth, you don't need to worry about money, you're like a daughter to me, if-" Dale shakes his head but is cut off.

"No! I know you mean well but I have to stand on my own two feet, it's how I was brought up and it's how I want to teach Olly"

"Fine, but if ever you need help, me and Carol are here, you never have to be alone." Dale appeals to Beth. He remembers that broken girl looking for a job, not having a home, no family, no job, just a couple of dollars in her pocket, he never wanted Beth to have to go through that hardship she went through when she first got to Atlanta.

Beth gets up, walking behind Dale, she kisses his bold patch making him smile sadly and Carol sighs in relief.

Beth walks into her bedroom and shuts the door and leans against it. She grabs Rick's T-Shirt and sits down on the bed looking at it and silently cries into it – "_You think Olly is not yours, how could you ever think that! Don't you know I could never love anyone apart from you! I don't want anyone but you! Olly is your baby Rick, he's yours!"_ she lays down and cries on the bed.

* * *

Leaning his head back against his chair with his eyes closed, Rick goes over the statements but more than anything, he goes over word for word what Beth had said. It was another kick-in-the-guts conversation added to the loop in his mind and what kept jumping out more than anything was Beth saying _"my son"_.

Rick sits up and looks at his lamp. He clicks the button on and then off _"The guy I saw Beth with was holding her baby. The way he was comforting the baby, it's how I comfort Judith. The way he was looking at Beth, is how I-"_ he clicks the lamp on again, he shouldn't be jealous, he doesn't have the right_._

Rick closes the file, getting up, he walks to the end of the room and drops the file into the filing cabinet under Domestic Violence. He didn't need to look at the file anymore, he knew the case by heart.

He pushes the cabinet to shut, it gets jammed. He nudges it, it doesn't move. He opens the cabinet fully and with one hard push, he pushes it and then bumps it in with his shoulder and it stops at that half way point, catching again. Staring at it irritated, he tightened his jaw pulling his lips together, his eyes hardened and with all his force, he pulls the drawer out and shoves it in and out repeatedly in anger making the cabinet shake even though it was weighed down with a years' worth of cases still being worked on. He grabs hold of the cabinet and shakes it with all his frustration. If he could lift it up and throw it out the window, he'd do it, the damn thing was not complying.

The veins on the side of his forehead and neck stick out prominently, thumping dangerously, like they were going to explode the harder he concentrated on shaking the drawer. If anyone was walking by, they'd think he probably would transform into the hulk and rip out of the shirt and jeans huffing and puffing and throwing everything in his sights around the room, ripping through the offices and smashing through the glass walls. The pot plant finally falls to the floor and the dirt spills out across his boots. He finally stops and rests his head against the top of the cabinet breathing in and out heavily, still holding on to the handle.

Javeed stands outside the room open mouthed. Rick hears a noise come from behind him. His eyes snap open and he takes a deep breath. With all his strength he had left, he pulls the drawer out, then slams it shut and locks the cabinet. He walks over to his chair and grabs his jacket making his way out the room, he hands Javeed the key but then looks over at the mess with a sigh.

_"__I got it,"_ Javeed says putting a friendly hand on Rick's shoulder.

Rick turns to look at the young detective and he could see that understanding smile on his face.

_"__Damn cabinet,_ you should see Bobby spar with it some days, even Clayton, the calmest guy from Texas!" he laughs trying to lighten the tension he can feel around the room.

Rick's hand moves to rub his face trying to wipe away his emotions and the tiredness. At this rate he wasn't going to make it barely a week, he'd be kicked back to King County and the files The Chief used to slam down harshly on the table all those weeks ago, he'd probably slam them against his head if he walked back through the Sheriff's Department without his letters of recommendations.

"Things will get better, give it time!" Rick hears Javeed say and he turns to look at him confused.

"I read it in one of Bobby's magazines!" Javeed says going red in the face, maybe it was something a woman would say, he shrugs his shoulder and explains "Fitting in with four different personalities, we clash at times, bug the shit out of one other but we actually do like each other even though it doesn't always show, the guys do like you, since Scotty, we've never trusted anyone but you came along, you're ok. The cases, I know it was just a boring domestic, it's not always that dull, we'll get better cases but no case is too big or two small" the young team member says repeating their slogan.

Rick realised Javeed was thinking something completely different to what he actually had on his mind. Why would he know, nobody knows about Beth. He puts a hand on Javeed's shoulder and pats him for the motivation speech. Any other time or situation, he would have said something in thanks but he couldn't muster anything up in response so just pats him and Javeed nods back. For a moment Javeed reminded him of Glenn, that little brother figure trying to cheer him up when things looked bleak. Glenn was Beth's best friend, all memories with Glenn reminded him of Beth. Every conversation they had, was whether either had any lead where Beth was. Everything always went back to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Rick answers in a low voice looking away.

"Good Night" Javeed smiles watching Rick leave, wondering what was actually wrong, work wasn't that bad for him to look like the world had just shit all over on him.

Javeed stands there and looks at the newspaper still on Rick's desk. He grabs it and rushes into the corridor to call out for Rick but he sees that he's already made it down the stairs from the glass landing. He walks back to the room and takes a look at Rick's picture. The picture looked completely different to the real version who just walked out the room. Rick looked happy and the poster boy cop like the article had raved about, he looked like he could take on anything and was ready for the action, it was all in his posture, his eyes, the look of ambition and determination. The version they have, didn't resemble the Deputy Rick Grimes he sees in the picture and that bummed him out.

_"__What the fuck happened to my plant!?"_ Bobby screeches looking at the slanted and soil deprived, pathetic looking plant, he almost cries when Javeed walks back into the team room.

"The Hulk happened" Javeed says remembering Rick going crazy at the cabinet.

Bobby mouths an _"oh"_ and picks up his plant surveying it, he watered it, fed it, gave it love_ "what?"_ He calls out confused, turning around, Javeed had disappeared.

Rick scans his hand and the door buzzes open and he makes his way towards the exit.

_"__Grimes!"_ Betty almost barks ordering Rick over. He stops and slowly walks over but stops where he feels comfortable _"I'm not your personal secretary, your wife's called more than I like her to, she and the kids are out with the Commissioner's wife,"_ she looks up at Rick _"It's the only reason why I'm passin' this message and not throwin' it in the trash! Call her and get out of here or else I'll ram this phone up where the sun don't shine if she calls askin' for ya again and trust me, I will!"_ She says holding up the headset.

Rick turns and leaves. Betty looks at Rick raising her eyes. She thought he might actually bite back with the way he looked irritated when she mentioned calling his wife but he doesn't.

_"__I think you went too far? he looks pissed!"_ Bob says lifting his headphone off his ear and then goes back to moping the floor shaking his head. Betty frowns at Bob and turns her head to the side and watches Rick drive off in his car.

"Not my fault he's got marital problems!" Betty huffs and put the phone back down.

* * *

Rick parks his SUV and starts walking ignoring the faces walking past him. He makes it up to the highest point of the city looking down. He watches the people, light and cars moving around the streets. It was a view but nothing in comparison to back home.

He takes a seat on the rock watching the sun setting. He used to take pleasure in just sitting for hours watching the sky, he now stares blankly into it not thinking about the colours, the way they changed and how beautiful the sky lit up in the way they morphed into one another. The peace didn't feel peaceful, it made him feel alone and empty. Something as beautiful as this is to be shared, shared with a loved one but it was just him and his thoughts up here, not a soul but him and no distractions.

That doesn't last, there was a distraction that will not let go and he thinks that maybe he was going to finally go insane after today. Why can't he not just let go, he ended it not her and she's moved on, why can't he just forget her and move on! He needed to remove and take away everything that reminded him of her, he needed to delete her from his life. He needed to empty out his safe, his garage, his mind, his memory, his heart of all of her.

He pulls out his cell and opens up the gallery labelled "Beth". He looks at the folder and hesitantly, he slowly flips through the pictures of Beth and him and them with friends, each picture held a memory. The last picture out of the hundreds was of them kissing. If you flicked past the ten shots, you can see them moving together, their hands, the bodies, their lips. Shane had snuck up at his cousin's wedding and taken the pictures and forwarded them to him. That day was just a glimpse of what they could have had.

**_Flashback_**

Shane was bouncing his nephew in his arms who was still crying like a champ and not looking to give the bride and groom any peace at their beautiful reception. Shane wants to join the baby and Beth noticing finally escapes the attentions of the female Walsh's, makes her way over to Forest Gump.

_"__Shane! he's gonna barf out his dinner if you keep that up!"_ Beth laughs pulling each end of his tie out of his ears and then reaching out to take the baby.

_"__Please! THANK YOU!"_ Shane says almost tossing the baby into her arms.

Beth takes the baby into her arms and puts him onto her shoulder rubbing his back, rocking ever so gently humming a soothing tune and the baby's shrieks begin to fade, he begins to hush.

_"__How did you do that?"_ Shane points at the non-crying baby in disbelief, lifting his head up to look at Beth in awe.

Beth shrugs her shoulders and then they hear an impressive burp and a sigh coming from the baby.

"Feel better now little guy?" Beth coos into the baby's face and nuzzles her nose to his.

They see him smiling, shutting his eyes and grabbing Beth's loose braid dangling down the side of her shoulder. Shane stands behind Beth, watching his nephew finally looking to drift away now that he had been winded, he was all tired out from all the crying and Beth's gentle touch was soothing, it didn't take long before his eyes shut and he was off to wonderland.

"Ya could've done that for me buddy!" Shane whines leaning down and kisses his nephew's head.

"Less caveman! More gentleman!" A female voice comes over and Shane's younger sister, Sinéad appears near Rick and the table laughs.

Shane rolls his eyes and stands in front of Beth_ "Say Shane is a stud muffin!"_ Beth laughs and he snaps a photo of her and baby James.

_"__When can you babysit?"_ Sinéad asks Beth taking a seat next to Rick.

"Anytime you want - he's gorgeous!" Beth smiles looking down at James, Shane is standing behind Beth making faces when James pops an eye open.

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Sinéad says in delight.

Sinéad sighs finally getting to sit down and off her feet. Her cousin's day had turned out beautiful and her baby was being well looked after by Rick's girlfriend. She smiles, she never thought she'd be saying that again, _Rick's girlfriend!_ She can't help but take a look over at Rick. He was too busy watching Beth to notice she was leaning on her elbow staring all googly eyes at him like she used to when they were kids.

She hasn't seen Rick this happy and relaxed in years. Rick was one of the nicest guys in the county and the only one that kept Shane in line, in school, then in the academy and to everyone's surprise - The Sheriff's office. She laughs remembering their mother crying into her apron when Shane and Rick came home to show them their badges and their mother had adopted Rick from that day. That seemed like a life ago and so much has happened since, good and bad.

She wasn't happy when she found out that Rick got together with Miss Goody Two Shoes in her year in high school. The girl that she couldn't stand and who started hanging out with them. Rick began to spend less time with them and their contact was nearly severed when she and Lori came to blows. Lori had come in between her friendship with Rick who she saw as the wiser older brother. He trying to be peacemaker became pushed back whilst Lori called the shots of how and who'd they'd spend their time with. She couldn't understand how Rick had rashly married Lori, they were too young in her opinion. She remembers their wedding day, it was the day Rick signed his life over to the witch she thought. She had watched Rick change from what he was when they were kids all the way through to their adult lives to his lowest point which broke her heart. At one time, the first years, she thought Lori could have made him happy but Lori was a manipulative clever woman and so she and the others sadly watched Rick's downfall.

Looking at Rick now, he seemed like that same Rick she grew up with but older and happier, yet he looked and seemed younger than his thirty-three years and she follows his uninterrupted gaze to Beth, knowing who he was thinking about and knowing Beth was the reason he was revitalized back to life. He was able to relive those years he missed out on now with Beth and she was good for his mind, body and soul, she made him terribly happy.

Sinéad leans in and rests her head on Rick's shoulder and whispers to him.

"She's a keeper, don't let her go!"

Rick moves his gaze down and smiling.

"I never intend to" He kisses her head.

"Oh really, what does that mean?" Sinéad asks sitting up seeing a bright sparkle in his eyes.

"Between you and me, you might need to buy another one of these pretty dresses for another occasion like this." Ricks shrugs and Sinéad stares at him.

"NO WAY!" She says covering her mouth like she was a teen again and nudging him to not mess with her. Rick nods his head with a broad smile and goes back to watching Beth taking a sip from his champagne flute.

"Oh…My…God! You're not even joking, you've got that look in your eyes" She says looking over at Beth wondering whether she knows Rick is going to propose.

_"__Guys the final dances, grab your loved one and end the night wrapped up in each other's warm embrace and then we'll have some fun!" the DJ calls out._

_"__Go dance with Beth!"_ She pulls Rick up knowing he was oblivious to what was being said just watching Beth dancing with James in her arms.

Sinéad's husband appears to steal her for the dance and once she's off, she whispers something in his ears. She places her finger to her lips with a _shush_ to keep it a secret, he looks over to Rick and when Rick catches him looking, he gives Rick a double thumbs up and Rick chuckles to himself as both were unashamedly watching him cheek to cheek dancing.

_"__Stop stalking me!"_ Rick calls out and they continue to watch grinning.

Rick confidently walks over to Beth, not wanting to tear her away from the baby because the imagine was a beautiful one, an image he was wanting to see as Beth holding _their baby_. When he rests his hand on her lower back, Beth looks up with an amazing smile, he takes James, gives him a kiss and he hands him over to a family member.

"May I have this dance ma'am?" Rick asks holding out his hand.

"You may kind sir" She smiles taking his hand and they walk to the dance floor.

Rick pulls Beth into him wrapping his arms around her waist and she drapes her arms around his neck.

"You look so beautiful" He whispers and Beth moves her head off his shoulder and looks up at him blushing.

"And you look incredibly handsome" She says straightening out his tie.

_"__Just handsome?"_ He asks raising his eyebrow.

_"__Very debonair, incredibly sexy!"_ She says leaning into his ears.

Rick smiles and rubs his nose on her cheek, she smelled divine.

"You look incredibly beautiful in your dress, but you'd look better out of it, a goddess, just natural!" He murmurs into her ear and she shivers feeling how hot his breathe is against her when he pulls her closer into him, showing her how she was affecting him right in the moment.

_"__Stop!"_ She whispers, burying her face, smiling into his neck and holding on tightly, he was making her go weak at the knees.

He hums a_ "No"_ smirking and lightly kisses the corner of her lip, trailing down and then pressing a hot kiss her bare shoulder.

_"__Don't stop!"_ She murmurs back, liking the ways his lips felt running down, he laughs and kisses the same spot again. Feeling her smile, he hugs her.

"The next time we dance at a wedding, could be our wedding" He says closing his eyes turning them around.

Beth massages her hand into his neck, the spot where he likes and he sighs.

_"__Sinéad knows._ I accidently let it slip. I was happy watching you and James, imagining you holding" he stops and smiles _"Oliver or Richard…_ and she was saying some stuff and I was extremely happy" Rick waffles on and Beth covers his lips with her finger. He didn't need to explain, she understood, she was thinking the same when she had James in her arms.

"It's ok" She smiles up at him. That was the sweetest thing she's heard, she almost wants to cry but doesn't, he was having the same thoughts as her.

"Are you happy Beth…_with us_…I'm not rushing you? He asks, he wants Beth to be sure and he'd give her all the time she needed.

"I know we've only known each other barely a year and we haven't been together that long but I feel like I've known you forever, I can tell you anything and you never judge, you have faith in me, when I stopped. You make me so happy, your calming voice and face just lights up my day. I want to spend the rest of my days with you and…but if it means waiting, then I'll wait for however long you want me to, you know how I feel!" He smiles all rosy cheeks.

"Rick, are you blushing?" She teases and he smiles.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been. I left home searching for something, a purpose in life, see where I fit in this world and I found you, the other half of me," She says taking his hand and entwining their fingers together.

"I'm a lot stronger and happier and that's because of you, you bring out the best in me. Why would I want to wait any longer, when I know it's you who I want and everything you want is all I've ever wished and prayed for? I can only see myself in this life with you and nobody else, you spoilt me Rick Grimes! I can never want and need anyone but you!"

Staring at each other, neither breaking their gazes, Rick had the urge to kiss her and never stop. He leans down with so much love in his eyes, a flash interrupts them. Rick puts his hand up to cover their faces. Shane is standing beside them with his new digital camera and Rick is pushing him away and Beth laughs.

"You ok with Forest Gump? he's gonna be a constant in our lives? Rick asks seriously "If I talk nonsense, it's him talking not me" He laughs.

"More than ok, if it weren't for him, you'd never have run into The Tea Room" Beth smiles watching Shane snapping away at the Bride and Groom.

Rick smiles remembering that day and looks at Shane knowing he'll have to thank him, literally for being a pain in the ass, it did good, more than good, excellent!

"Shane's a big part of your life, he'll be a part of my life too. We'll just have to build an annex on top of the garage and he can live there like The Fonz!"

Rick looks at Beth surprised.

"_Shawn used to make me watch the re-runs but sometimes I think I was born in the wrong era!"_ She answers him knowing Rick was going to ask her how she knew about Fonzie.

Rick laughs knowing Shane will be over the moon and love Beth for life, The Fonz was his idol since he was a kid, he'd stand at the mirror with his comb and do the _"hey" _hand movement and put the comb back in his pocket and wink at his reflection.

_"__And I suppose you're like my Richie?"_ Beth sighs _"I had a crush on Richie!"_

"That so…he was _the _man!" Rick says grinning.

_"__Oh yeah! - _It was always Richie for me and I guess I got _my Richie!" _and she kisses his cheek.

"We'll have to set some down some boundary rules and so long as he doesn't come between us, I don't mind, so long as I'm with you, I don't care" Beth lays her head back down on Rick's shoulder.

They dance slowly.

"Are you still ok to meet Carl? I can see he wants to ask me about you but he doesn't and I don't want to keep either of you in the dark anymore."

"I want to meet Carl, I really do," Beth says looking at Rick's flower clipped to his suit jacket.

"When I see his pictures and you talk about him, he reminds me so much of you, I feel like I already know him and I now just need to meet him. I just hope he'll be ok with me, ok with us? I don't want him to think I'm trying to force myself on him to accept me." Beth says honestly to Rick, she's never been in a situation like this and she never thought she'd become a stepmom to an eight year old boy at her age.

"_Beth,_ Carl will love you for you, he's the most honest, kind hearted kid, he's such a good boy, you wouldn't believe he is only eight, sometimes I have to pinch myself. He's growing up so fast and he's getting wiser with each year that passes. When I feel down, he's right there lifting me up and he knows me and Lori aren't getting back together, it's been too long, he's accepted it - we want different things and he knows. And he knows there's someone in my life, he just wants to finally know who, I can see it in his eyes, it's not anger, it just wonder, he wants to know who's making me this happy!" Rick beams to her.

Rick was so happy from when she first met him, he always looked lost and when she found out he had a son and him going through a divorce, she knew it was being away from his son that kept him down so she'd made it her mission to make him laugh and smile when he came into The Tea Room and it wasn't hard, their banter rolled off one another, it was easy. Her tea shop was a place for him to get away from his worries, she was happy to lend an ear, they made a friendship and it was the place that they got to know each other and they became more than just friends. Their happiest moments were in that little picturesque shop.

Looking up into Rick's piercing baby blues, she beams back with trust and love shining back at him. He leans forward moving his hands and caresses her cheeks in his palms. Tilting his head ever so slowly, he presses his lips against hers. He runs his hands back around her waist and pulls her body into him where she belongs thrust up against him whilst he deepens their kiss forgetting everyone around them. Beth is lost in the moment and just follows his lead. She would never tire of Rick's kisses, they took her off some place amazing giving her butterflies in her stomach and seeking more. They feel a flash towards them and Rick grabs the lens, pushing Shane out the way with Beth laughing in between kissing Rick.

Shane grins, his ears must have been burning.

_"Ok guys, we will have one last dance and everyone has to dance, including you - Richie!" _Shane point to Rick smirking into the mic in his hand and then pointing to the DJ to play the song.

_"__Sunday, Monday, Happy Days,  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days,  
Thursday, Friday, Happy Days,  
The weekend comes, my cycle hums  
Ready to race to you_

"Oh my god! was he eavesdropping on our private conversation?" Beth laughs questioning Rick

_These days are ours  
Happy and free. (Oh Happy Days)  
These days are ours  
Share them with me.(Oh baby)_

"Yep! – You sure you want him to live on top of our garage?" Rick asks

_Goodbye grey sky, hello blue,  
there's nothing can hold me when I hold you.  
feels so right you can't be wrong,  
rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_Saturday, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you_

Rick twirls Beth out and then pulls her back into him, wrapping his arms around her with chest pressed against her back, rocking her gently.

_Sunday, Monday, Happy Days,  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days,  
Thursday, Friday, Happy Days  
Saturday, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you_

_These days are ours  
Share them with me (Oh baby)  
These days are ours  
Happy and free (Oh Happy Days)_

_These Happy Days are yours and mine (oh Happy Days)"_

Shane continues to keep clicking pictures of them dancing and having fun. Beth over the moon seeing Rick had practiced dancing and Shane points towards himself _"I was the dummy and your welcome!"_ he mouths and Beth giggles turning around and pulling Rick into a long lingering kiss. Rick didn't like to dance, he felt silly but he practiced for her, no one had ever done that for her and she continues to kiss Rick until her lips are sore and swollen and Rick was only too pleased to participate. These have been the happiest days she's ever experienced, she never wanted them to end and neither did he.

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick hears the song, Beth and everyone's happy laughs including his own in the air. He stares at the picture, they were tremendously happy once.

He selects options and his finger hovers over the delete button, he presses down on it and then it asks _"Delete All?"_ he sits there looking at the picture behind the question, seeing her face laughing in the air and his face smiling into her neck. His thumb hovers over _"yes"_ and just as he selects it, he presses _"no"_ and switches his cell off returning it back into his pocket. The music stops and there's just silence and the wind in the air.

_"__Rick, make a choice, don't let the choices make them for you!" he hears his chief's voice echo through his mind._

_"It'll be nearly two years, you need to forget everything that happened before now, you need to move on, past Elizabeth Greene!"_

_"I'm Sheriff of this county, I was your father's best friend, don't look so surprised. I see what goes on around here. You and Lori are back together now, you need to forget that girl and concentrate on your marriage and on your career. There's no room for mistakes."_

_"She…was…never…a…mistake!" _

_"Me and Lori - it's all just a pretence!" He spits_

_"I've known you since you were a kid, right?_

_"Rick, make a choice, don't let the choices make them for you! I don't know what happened but you have to move on and get on with life, you have children and a wife relying on you, don't let them down and don't let yourself down. You walked away and you did the right thing, time has a way of sorting things out, __**now walk to your future**__. I'm sending you to Atlanta and it's not up for discussion. Pack your bags and get out there!"_

"Yeah I'm here and now what?" Rick says in anger, he never wanted to come here, he wished he never came, he could have lived just thinking Beth was happy and getting on with her life, he didn't need to see it with his own eyes.

Sitting alone up there, he now had too many voices moving around his head and then he hears the baby's cries looking around for Beth. He was so tiny and delicate. He was everything to Beth, he should be, he's her son.

He sits there thinking how old the baby is, trying to figure out when Beth had the baby, when she could have gotten pregnant, how long she waited before moving on from him. He hated himself, it was none of his business but his mind wouldn't stop torturing him into some type of realisation, whatever it was, it was cruel.

He couldn't tell from behind looking at the baby, but then he remembers the hospital and the baby the nurse was attending to whilst his mother was with the doctor. The baby had similar dark wavy hair and he remembers those tiny blue shoes. Beth was the witness and she was the family friend of the victim. He looks shocked into the distance. He was holding Beth's son at the hospital! It was the same baby! His eyes flickering closing and opening. He was playing with him and he thought he recognised the baby's eyes and smile every so often. He fell asleep on his shoulder and he was carrying him back to his mother until he got called away. His heart was racing. Beth was in the hospital, they were so close but so far. The baby he was holding was tiny, Beth is tiny and then he remembers when Carl was small, he was tiny. When he was around ten, eleven months, he actually looked like he was eight, nine months and Beth's baby looked similar. He starts doing the math in his head, his eyes narrowing and shutting counting again _"that can't be?"_ he says opening his eyes. Then he remembers the baby's name, Olly! and then he remembers the doll, Woody! These little things meant something to him. Then he remembered that nose, he looked at that similar nose in the mirror near enough every day.

He felt dizzy, he was so blind - Beth/Olly/Woody/Atlanta! He sees it all now, they all led back to him. How on earth could he have been so blind!

Rick jumps up and begins sprinting down the hill to his car.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N** Sorry about the previous note saying this chapter was going to be explosive, it's actually the next one (hopefully it's explosive) forget about this chapter. I won't put up spoilers from now on, I get them wrong! I'll just say…to be continued… (",)


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for the views and your comments on the last chapter, really appreciate them (",)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Right people, it's gonna be chock-a-block busy out there tonight, we get them in, feed them and move them along and then the next customers," Daryl orders whilst checking the reservation book and looking annoyed when the figures don't work out.

"Looks like we've been double booked on a couple of the tables!" He shakes his head in disbelief. "You need to check the book before accepting bookings, doesn't take a genius!" Daryl looks up around the room but keeps his cool.

"This is where your all gonna have to use your selling skills. Tell them the specials, lure them to T's specials and soups and hopefully they go with that, but remember, every customer gets the silver service. So ladies service with a smile and make sure the others listen to your orders, I'm gonna head the bar tonight so I won't be babysittin' y'all!" Daryl briefs them all closing the reservation book and then looking up at his head waitresses.

Beth and Rosita nod and Amy yawns which doesn't go unnoticed by Daryl.

"I'm sorry, are we keeping you up?" Daryl says putting his book down and crossing his leg over the other whilst he leans back on the table looking at Amy waiting for an answer.

_"__Look Gordon Ramsey, we know the drill, can we just hurry up!"_ She snaps whilst doodling on her pad.

"You got somewhere better to be?" Daryl asks

"Yea, I should be headlining on Broadway right now but I'm stuck here with you!" She looks up annoyed from under her lashes frowning at Daryl and they just stare at one another.

Beth would have usually intervened by now but she sits there staring into space.

"Nobody's forcin' ya to stick around, the doors that way!" Daryl points towards the exit.

Amy shoots him a look of annoyance and Daryl just stares at her being serious, he didn't have time for her drama today.

Her and Zach were officially over, they weren't exclusive but he'd moved on to some other girl and Amy felt humiliated for giving him the time of day. She had offers from many men and thinking she wouldn't live up to their expectations, feeling abandoned all her life and not good enough, she settled for Zach. Her ego had been bruised, she couldn't even hold on to no brains Zach.

Rosita stops chewing her gum looking up not knowing how to defuse the situation, she looks towards Beth hoping she'd spring into action but she was just sitting their holding her locket and rubbing it in thought and T-Dog looks to the skies shaking his head and pulls down his hat sighing that it was gonna be one of _those_ days. He rolls up his sleeves and steps to the middle of the room.

"Guys, let's work as a team, Dale's counting on us and we can't let him down, so can we stop this bickering and just power through tonight and you can play stare outs once we've all gone home?" T-Dog pleads to them grasping both his hands together as if begging them.

Amy nods to T-Dog, she had a soft spot for him, she gets up and walks out into the restaurant and Rosita follows after giving T-Dog a hug for intervening. She loved Amy but she could get bitchy especially when her and Daryl were at each other.

"Keep Zach behind the scenes tonight, make sure they don't come face to face!" T-Dog tells Rosita and she agrees.

"T - ya ready?" Daryl asking looking up through his bangs.

"Bring it on!" he says turning his chief's hat around and jumping up and down, boxing the air doing his best Rocky moves.

"Good man!" Daryl says nodding whilst T-Dog enters his kitchen.

Daryl scoffs but appreciates T-Dogs efforts. He thought that he and Amy had come to some kind of truce but apparently not. He looks over to Beth, she was still sitting on the table. He gets up makes his way over and takes a seat beside her.

She was unconscious to what had just happened in those couple of minutes and Daryl nudges her with his shoulder to get her attention. Beth looks to her side up at his questioning eyes and she just stares at him.

"Ya ok?" He asks almost whispering.

Beth looks around the room and there was nobody but them there and she looks at him confused.

"Where'd everyone go?" She asks slipping her shoes on.

Daryl watches her and knows her head wasn't there, she was some place else, far away from the restaurant but wherever it was, it was troubling her he could tell. She was like this since this afternoon.

"You don't have to be here, you know, if you're worried about Carol, then go, we'll manage." Daryl tells her "Go...spend some time with Sir Shitsa...I mean Olly,"

Beth narrows her eyes at him but then smiles, she hated the nickname but he was sweet, his tough exterior didn't fool her, he cared about them all even when he shows he doesn't. She wished Amy would give him a chance and she wished he'd thaw a bit when he was around Amy.

"I thought you said we were double booked?" Beth nudges him back raising her eye at him.

"Yea well, I thought I'd put Amy through her paces, see if she's managerial material for when I go away for a couple of days" He answers looking towards the double doors.

"You're going away?" Beth asks surprised and he nods a yes.

Daryl never really had a day off since she's been there, only a few days to go off hunting which he did in his spare time but usually he was the first in and last out so it'll be weird with him not around she thought.

Beth also wondered where he was going, he was such a private person, she didn't really know much about him other than he was a workaholic, loved his bike and he loved his time out in the woods noticing from the nature magazines she's see behind the bar. But she didn't ask as it wasn't any of her business what he did in his time but she was curious, they all were.

"Hope you send us a postcard from wherever you are!" She says looking quite sad now.

The last few days he's been a great support and a good friend. Amy was there for her and she'll always be grateful but sometimes she just needed that quietness that Daryl seemed to be good at providing. He never kept asking her if she was ok, whether she needed anything - the companionable silence is what she needed right now. She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to talk and Daryl was only happy to hang out with her and Olly, he kept Olly amused since coming back from the hospital and Olly seemed to like him the same. He liked his gruffness.

"You won't even know that I'm gone!" He almost laughs thinking about sending a postcard, people didn't do that nowadays.

"We will, I will anyway!" Beth whispers

"You sure you're alright, you've been awfully quite since this afternoon?" Daryl asks concerned now

He could see small lines appear on her forehead, these lines shouldn't be there on her sweet face, it reminded him of when he first met her, she was quiet, looked like she had all the problems in the world on her shoulders and she just looked lost.

Beth sits up and then gets to get up. Daryl notices, he grabs her arm standing up next to her.

"Beth? What's wrong? You can tell me to mind my own business but I know when something's up and whatever it is, it's bothering you, you're shaking!" He says now worried looking at her lips trembling and her hands holding on to her pad tightly.

Beth just wanted to get out into the restaurant and begin working, anytime sitting still or standing, she was thinking about Rick, thinking about what was going to happen, it all became realer than real. She was going to have to face him after all this time and she wasn't sure what was going to happen, what his reaction was going to be.

"I made a terrible mistake, all this time I kept him a secret - I'm such a selfish person!" She says burying her face into her hands suddenly.

Daryl looks at her startled, watching her, wondering what's going through her mind. He reaches out only to hesitate in case she pushes him away but seeing Beth not move or make any noise, he pulls her towards him and lets her rest her head against his chest. He lifts his hand and strokes her hair down. He had wondered for such a long time about Beth, what secrets she had, why she had run away from wherever it was she came from and he could only think, whatever was going on right now, it had something to do with Olly's father. Thinking about the absent man, made his blood boil.

Beth felt like she was all cried out, she just leans there accepting his kindness.

"You're the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met and if anyone tells you otherwise, they'll have to deal with me!" Daryl almost snarls.

"Whatever it is you think you've done wrong, I know it couldn't have been intentional! You had to have been backed into a corner, you're not selfish, there's not a selfish bone in your body!" He says adamantly.

Beth detaches from Daryl and looks at him.

"If you knew what I'd done, then you'd think differently of me!" Beth says looking ashamed.

"**_Don't!_**" Daryl says observing Beth.

He's seen that look before, that same look of shame and failure his mother used to wear on her face, in the end it killed her and he couldn't bear to see Beth in that same place. Thinking of his deadbeat father, he wanted to protect Beth from whatever or whoever she feared. He was lost in memory of his past, the veins on his neck pulsate and he tenses up and clenches his fist together.

Beth stares at him, he looked as upset as she felt but she sees him clenching his fist, she steps forward and hugs him, he looked like he needed a hug.

Daryl snaps out of his stance and looks down at Beth his hands by his side. He closes his eyes and then wraps his arms around her.

"C'mon, there's a hungry pack of wolves out there that need feeding!" Daryl jokes and Beth for the first time that whole day manages to let out a small laugh.

* * *

Rick bursts through the rotating doors, out of breathe, he looks wildly around the restaurant. Rosita approaches him to take his name to sign him into the book, when she looks up from the desk, she recognises him and looks around in alarm.

"Detective Grimes, I don't have you down to be dining tonight but if you wanted to wait by the bar, I can get you a table when one comes free?" She informs him.

Rick ignores her as he walks in from the waiting section into the dining area, his eyes scan the floor and then he sees Beth. He is oblivious to Rosita calling out to him, he continues to take steps further in.

Daryl hands the tray of drinks to Beth and she carries it over to her table and places a drink in front of each of the diners.

"Thank you Beth," The man dressed in a suit says appreciatively when she hands him a glass of champagne.

"Is everyone ready to order, or I can come back when you're ready?" She asks.

"I think we'll order, we've got tickets to the opera!" He pulls a face, showing her his earplugs and Beth giggles.

"If you're short on time, I highly recommend Chief's Specials, they're real good, Beef Bourguignon or there's Seafood Provencale, both delicious dishes. I was never keen on seafood but I'm now a fan!" She says enthusiastically to her regular customers and they all decide to have specials.

Beth finishes writing their orders and someone at the table pipes up and launches into a congratulatory toast. The man offers Beth a glass but she refuses telling him she was working.

Beth collects the menus and looks down smiling as the newly engaged couple kiss whilst their family cheer and gush over how perfect they are. The fiancée buries her face into her husband-to-be's neck and he kisses her on the cheek whispering something in her ear, she looks up at him adoringly. Beth walks away, her smile slowly disappears.

_**Flashback**_

Sinéad turns up knocking on Rick and Beth's door the following morning after the wedding.

"Hello, Aunty Beth!" Sinéad says behind baby James and Beth laughs opening the door.

Beth happily steals James and snuggles him and he sighs whilst she sits on at the table.

"I hope I'm not disturbing? it's nearly lunchtime and you guys still haven't made it down, you missed breakfast!" Sinéad wiggles her eyebrows and Beth blushes "Where is Mr Lover Man?" she asks leaning forward on her knees.

"I'm right here Little Miss Nosey!" Rick says walking out of the bathroom in just a towel making his way to the bedroom, seeing James, he walks over to Beth and takes him. Sinéad whistles appreciatively and Rick rolls his eyes like he always does when she fools around.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to go shopping?" Sinéad asks turning towards Beth "That's if I can steal Beth for a couple of hours this afternoon?" Sinéad looks over at Rick whose making faces at James and they smile watching him.

"Fine by me, you wanna a lift? He asks.

"We can make it there by ourselves, thank you! it's a beautiful day, a walk would be good, besides I need the exercise!" Sinéad answers looking at her post-pregnancy bump still slightly visible.

"You look amazing!" Beth tells her and she smiles back.

"You and Shane are on baby duty! Norman has a meeting and he'll collect us on the way back to the hotel when we've raided the mall" she quickly throws in hoping he'll agree biting her lip looking at Beth. She loved her baby but sometimes you just need some "me" time.

"Fine by me," Rick replies mumbling as James tries to shove his fist into Rick's mouth. Sinéad looks confused thinking he would decline preferring to go off golfing like Shane wanted to.

"What have you done to him? First singing, then dancing and agreeing to this...I almost don't recognise him, he was never like this before? well may be when we were younger!" Sinéad says bewildered looking at Beth.

Beth just shrugs as Rick hands James back to her, he kisses her head and goes to get dressed.

Beth goes into the bedroom and Rick is putting on his shirt, he looks up as she walks over to him and helps him do up his buttons.

"Are you sure, I know you wanted to go for a drive?" Beth looks up at him and he smiles.

"You should have some girl time and enjoy the weekend, we'll see each other later and we've got the day tomorrow until we have to get back to normal life and Shane's feeling a bit left out, I should spend some time with him" He decided.

"And you're ok to have James?" She asks handing him his watch.

"Yep, it will be good for me to brush up on my baby skills, it's been a while," He smiles pulling Beth in between his legs whilst he takes a seat on the dresser and kisses her slowly.

"You're a natural with James!" She says wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his nose. It took her breathe away whenever she saw Rick holding James.

"He's been fed, cleaned had a whole night keeping his mom and dad up, he's satisfied, roll on the afternoon, it'll be another story," He jokes and then he turns serious.

"I wasn't full hands on with Carl when he was a baby, being at work all the time, I missed out a lot and I'll always regret that. I don't want to make the same mistake with our kids, it's gonna be hard and I want to give them the best start in life and be there for them every step of the way. I know you'll be a fantastic mother, you have the magic touch," Rick says grabbing her hand and kissing her wrist.

"I want Carl to be with us every step of the way as well, I don't want him to feel he's been forgotten, he'll be a big brother and I want him to know how important he is, I want to do right by everyone, I love you all so much, I want everything to be perfect." He says resting his cheek onto her chest and she strokes his hair back and leans down hugging him.

"James has the lungs of Sinéad and if you knew how demanding that girl was when we were kids, you'll understand and if I survive the afternoon with James, I'll survive anything!" He laughs and Beth swats his arm for being mean.

_"__I heard that Rick Grimes!"_ Sinéad shouts from the lounge.

Rick chuckles and Beth loved the way he laughed, she wanted to hear that laugh everyday for the rest of her life.

"We'll make it work, together we'll be fine." Beth says pulling him up off the dresser.

Making it back into the lounge, Sinéad hands James to Rick and kisses him and Rick on the cheek before leaving.

"I'm gonna shop til I drop!" she says excitedly.

Rick slips his credit card into Beth's hand and she refuses trying to hand it back.

Rick had gotten a bonus this month and he was trying to spoil her but she would refuse.

"Can you make sure your friend does the same!" Ricks calls over to Sinéad and nodding towards Beth and the credit card.

"Hell, yeah, this is my forte! Beth accept, don't argue!" Sinéad grins rushing and grabbing Beth's arms dragging her away. Beth manages to steal a quick kiss from Rick and he can hear them both giggling whilst they make it over to the elevator. Rick and James waves them off as they disappear into the elevator.

"I hope you don't have tantrums like your mother!" Ricks says looking down eyebrows raised to James who looks up sucking his dummy innocently. Rick lifts him up and sniffs his butt and sighs with relief "Good man! keep that in for Uncle Shane!"

Rick had to change him every time he soiled his diaper, Shane would continually squirm and gag, he'd prefer to chase a robber than change a diaper!

_"What on earth does she feed him?"_ Shane asks Rick looking at the greenish coloured poop, both had their jackets wrapped around their noses.

"I don't know but it looks like either brussel sprouts or broccoli..remind me to never eat round your sister's house!" Rick says handing the diaper sack to Shane who bats it into the waste bin.

"You change the next one!" Rick warns Shane.

"How much more can come out of him?" Shane asks looking shocked.

"Whatever goes in, must come back out and he does it every time he gets fed!" Rick replies.

"You think we're feeding him too much?" Shane asks

"I don't know?" Rick tries to remember.

James starts to cry and Shane hands him his bottle and he sucks on it.

"It's your turn next!" Rick tells Shane watching the baby suck like he was starving whilst he sanitizes his hands.

"You sure you want more of these?" Shane asks Rick confused.

"Yeah," He smiles picking James up cradling him holding the bottle whilst he feeds him "I certainly do!"

**_Later in the evening_**

Beth flips through a wedding magazine, looking at the beautiful dresses, cakes, venues, she imagines what her wedding will be like. She didn't want a big and formal wedding, she wanted small and intimate with family and a selection of close friends on a clear sunny day.

She needed to look into whether they could get married in a Church as Rick would be a divorcee and she read it was at the discretion of the minster. She hoped it would be possible and if it wasn't then she wanted to get married on the farm with her father's permission, anywhere would be ok, so long as they got married.

Sinéad had cheekily dragged her into a bridal shop and they spent two hours trying on wedding dresses. Beth had a fabulous time trying on outfits admiring herself in the mirrors on the rotating stand looking at the dresses from different angles. She found the perfect dress and stands there staring at her reflection. She has tears running down her face, her mother should be here with her and so should Maggie. Sinéad pokes her head in, slightly tipsy from the free champagne.

"That's THE dress!" She says covering her mouth walking in admiring the way the dress clung to Beth's curves "Rick won't believe his eyes when he sees you walking up the aisle in this" She touches the fabric walking around Beth.

She looks up and catches the tears on Beth's face.

"Beth?" Sinéad asks and reaches out to her.

"I'm being silly, I'm just missing my mom and sister." Beth says wiping her face.

"Your mom is looking down and she's bursting with pride, I'm sure and your sister, she'll be there when the time comes. You got me until then, if you ever wanna talk, you know you can come to me," Sinéad says.

"Thank you" Beth smiles and hugs her back.

The assistant walks in and seeing Beth in tears, hands her tissues. Before they leave, the assistant hands Beth some bridal magazines.

Rick walks out the bedroom freshly shaven and looking handsome as ever.

"You ready?" He asks seeing Beth engrossed in some magazine.

Beth slides the magazines underneath the cushions and runs into the bedroom to quickly apply some make-up.

Rick sits down putting on his boots, he feels something digging into his back, he frowns reaching back he pulls out the magazines. He flips through them and smiles.

"Has Sinéad already arranged everything…has she maxed out my credit card?" Rick asks looking at the prices shocked.

Beth walks out applying mascara to her lashes not understanding what Rick was talking about until she sees that he's found the magazines.

"No, she pulled me into a bridal shop and the sales assistant handed those to me whilst we were leaving," she laughs.

"I don't want anything pricey, it's one day and there's no way I want us to spend that much money. I was thinking of asking Patricia to make my dress, she used to be a seamstress and she made my momma's wedding dress."

"Beth, it's our big day, whatever you want, I'll make it happen." He says standing up.

"You, me, our family and friends on our hilltop when the sunsets is all I need, I don't need a fancy wedding, our vowels we make are enough" She smiles burying her face into his chest and he whispers he loves her.

**_End of Flashback_**

Beth clips the order slip to the kitchen ticket rotary. She leans there holding on to the counter to catch her bearings. Shaking away her memories, she remembers she has a job to do. Taking a deep breathe, she grabs napkins and turns around. Opening her eyes, she abruptly stops in her tracks. Rick was standing in front of her. She sees the look on his face, his eyes were red rimmed and he looked to be in some sort of pain. He looked like he had received earth shattering news, his eyes furrowed together, many stress lines prominent on his forehead. He was upset and angry at the same time. Beth manages to step towards him, not even thinking, concern for him is all she felt. She makes it two steps and Rick holds out his hand to her, stopping her approaching any closer to him. She freezes to her spot and they just stare at one another for the longest time, neither speaking, just staring, if looks could talk.

Rick swallows the lump in his throat. She watches as his chest rises and falls like he was trying to control himself from erupting. Her heart starts to beat faster, the thudding begins and panic sets into her.

For the first time in all the time she had known Rick, he looked terrifying to her in that moment, she's never seen him like this before, this wasn't her Rick. Maybe Dale was right, Rick was a changed man. Maybe she had done this to him, she feared and dreaded.

_"You was pregnant with our child and you kept that from me!"_ Rick asks in a low tone only audible to him and her.

"You carried my child in your womb for nine months and you didn't think I had a right to know?!" He takes a step forward.

"I have a son and I didn't even know he existed until today!" He looks more cross taking a further step forward.

"I missed the whole pregnancy! Oliver growing, seeing him develop, seeing him for the first time on the sonogram, hearing his heartbeat, wondering whether he was a boy or a girl, all the joy I should have had waiting for his arrival…I missed every milestone and I missed his birth!" He swallows hard, a tear zig zags down his face.

"I didn't get to hold him when he took his first breathes!" He brushes the wetness off his cheek.

"I wasn't there when he needed me!" He steps closer.

"He was four hours' drive away from me, we walked past each other on the street, I held him not knowing he was mine!" He looks down at the floor and then back at Beth.

"You took that away from me Beth! Why would _you_ do that to _me? How could you do that to me? Why Beth why?_ He asks as he grasps her arms and pulls her towards him, she drops the napkins and grabs hold of his shirt for balance.

Gone was the terrifying look on his face, his face was scrunched in pain, his eyes were red and watering waiting for her to reply. He grips her tighter and shakes her slightly and she closes her eyes, a whimper escapes her lips.

She hears his breathing becoming heavy, she opens her eyes and stares up into his. She lost her voice when she could see how upset and devastated he was up closer. She lost whatever she thought she was going to say to him. She was numbed to her spot like Rick had been earlier.

"I...made a terrible mistake, I should have told you!" She whispers back as the tears run down her face.

"I tried to tell you, I wanted to tell you! but.." She looks up to him and now Rick has tears running down his face.

_"__But you didn't!"_ He responds back.

Amy comes rushing over with Rosita tailing behind her.

"Hey, get off of her!" Amy says trying to tear Rick's hand off of Beth.

_"__Amy - No!"_ Beth cries seeing her friend balling up her fist ready to thump Rick in the face.

Rick blocks the punch and pushes Amy defending himself holding Beth behind him who's trying to stop Amy getting in the way.

Daryl looks up from pouring a drink, seeing the commotions, he springs into action, he climbs up and jumps over the bar and races towards them. He grabs Amy and tells her to move aside and pulls Beth out of Rick's grasp forcing her to Amy and Rosita who grab her in their arms trying to hold her back. Daryl grabs Rick around the collar and Rick does the same.

"What the fuck's your problem man!" Daryl snarls right up in Rick's face.

"There's no problem, I'm here to speak to Beth!" Rick replies shoving Daryl off of him.

"She don't want to speak to ya!" Daryl says walking back in front of Rick.

All the diners watch in horror and a couple of them are on their feet witnessing the altercation happening in the restaurant. Lori appears with the commissioner's wife following behind her.

Lori looks up and sees Rick and then her eyes dart across to the blonde woman trying to wriggle out of the waitresses arms in tears, it was Beth.

"This is none of your concern, this only concerns me and Beth!" Rick growls back irritated with Daryl being up in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl barks.

_"__I'm Oliver's father - Olly is my son!"_ Rick shouts back.

Amy and Rosita gasp in shock looking at Beth and then to Rick.

"Olly's dad?" Amy says in shock and now she recognises the distinctive features.

Lori grimaces in shock hearing what had just come out of Rick's mouth. She looks up over at Rick and then to Beth and she shakes her head not believing. Lori's stare burns through to Beth and she turns and looks at her. Lori turns towards Beth.

_"Liar!"_ She almost spits at Beth and nearly rushing over but the Commissioner's wife grabs hold of Lori holding her back and pulling her away. All that could be heard was Lori shouting liar in the background.

Daryl's eye widen in shock and then he punches Rick in the face, making him fall backwards. Daryl jumps on top of Rick holding him down and punching him, throwing a left and then a right. Rick raises his arm and blocks one of the punches, he grabs hold of Daryl's neck for leverage and punches him in the stomach. Daryl bowls over onto his back winded and Rick flips over and straddles him, holding him down, hand lifted in the air ready to smash his fist into his face.

_"__RICK!"_ Beth yells.

Rick stops himself once he hears Beth, he looks up sideways at her to see she's in complete horror covering her mouth in tears. He looks down at Daryl who's looking over at Beth and then back at him. Rick lowers his fist and climbs off of Daryl.

"I told you to keep out of this! This is between Beth and me!" Rick points to Daryl and spits the blood out of his mouth.

Daryl gets to his feet ready to lunge at Rick but T-Dog and Zach rush over and hold him back.

"Stay away from Beth, if you know what's good for ya, just because you're a cop, doesn't mean ya can go round doin' what ya like!" Daryl hisses back to him.

Douggie and Bobby rush into the restaurant and seeing the crowd, they rush over breaking through and grab hold of Rick before he went for Daryl.

"Hey, watch your mouth sunshine!" Bobby warns Daryl.

"Rick!" Douggie yells trying to get his attention.

"Beth" Rick calls out to her.

Beth looks at Rick and then to Daryl and back over at Rick.

"Please leave Rick" She says looking down.

Amy grabs hold of Beth and holds her.

Rick shrugs Douggie and Bobby off and makes his way over to Beth and stands in front of her.

He grabs her hand and holds it, he has waited so long to touch her, he squeezes her hand in his imploring her to look up at him, to say something but she doesn't lift her head up but finally finds her voice.

"Not here, not now, go home Rick, you're not in the right frame of mind. I'll speak to you once you've calmed down." She says without looking up but she squeezes his hand back. She didn't want to let go but she couldn't do this, not now, they were hot headed and the wrong things were coming out. They needed to speak without eyes and ears.

Douggie walks over to Rick and puts his hand on his shoulder and gestures for him to leave.

"We'll pay for any damages" Bobby says and then leaves following Douggie and Rick.

Beth looks up watching Rick leave and as he does, he takes one last look back at Beth through the window and he looked completely broken, her hand reaches out to him but then he's gone.

Amy pulls Beth into a hug and she just rests her head on her shoulder. She looks over at Daryl and he looks upset and bloodied.

She closes her eyes, because of her, Rick and Daryl fought.

She had just sent Rick away, he was hurting and she wanted to run after him but she knew she couldn't.

She sees Lori hysterical from afar. Lori.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:** I had this chapter in my mind for a long time, I wrote different versions but I couldn't properly put it down. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it so I'm not totally satisfied. Beth hasn't had a chance to vent at Rick yet so that is hopefully to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing on the last chapter. **

**WARNING: Rick/Herschel/Maggie Confrontation - You might want to refresh your memory (if you can't remember) on Chapter 9 when Rick first went to the farm searching for Beth and Herschel showed him the door. Scary and a bit unhinged Rick at the end of the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Now he's just going over the top!" Shane moans tying up his boots.

"Stay in formation…don't get distracted" Rick orders walking around them.

Glenn laughs saluting and Rick throws him a glare.

"So…sorry Sir!" Glenn says straightening up, eyes widening in shock at Beth feeling like he was a cadet in the army, he's never seen Rick so regimental, he's usually so carefree and laid-back.

"Protect me! Don't let him eat me!" Glenn mouths to Beth.

Beth giggles at Glenn and Rick's face breaks into a smile as he moves past her and one look at Leon, he's back to his game face of seriousness.

"He treatin' ya good?" Leon whispers over to Beth joking so Rick doesn't hear them.

"He sure does!" She smiles sideways to Leon whose holding onto the basket munching on the muffins she baked for their breakfast.

She had woken up before the crack of dawn to bake in excitement. The scent of the fresh blueberry mixture and a banana one which Rick loved had pulled Rick out of bed and he absentmindedly walked straight to the oven stark-naked, peered in and kissed her excitedly and crawled back into bed again until he heard the ping twenty-five minutes later to confirm they were ready and so was he. He wolfed down two in one go. Beth was jumping around him like a crazy woman trying to stop him from burning his mouth, sometimes he could be such a child but he liked to keep her on her toes. Once he was finished and drank a glass of water, he just picked her up and took her back to bed fully energised to carry out his next strenuous activities in the bedroom before they had to be up and getting ready for the day of fun.

"He just likes things done certain ways, he's really enthusiastic and passionate in everything he does." Beth says lovingly leaning forward on her knees.

She turns to watch Rick walking with his hands on his hips. She did love it when he got absorbed in even the littlest and silliest things, it was cute. Like his work, he put in more than above average and he was incredibly sexy when he was plotting and planning and commanding, she secretly liked how domineering he can get and she surrenders to him knowing the end result would always be worth it.

Beth takes a quick look at him in his combat trousers _"hmmmm!"_ she sighs and Leon shakes his head noticing what she was gazing at.

"Ya droolin' Beth!" Leon nudges her.

"Am not Leon Basset! Eat your muffins!" She nudges him back.

Grabbing a muffin and stuffing it into her mouth, she hides her hidden grin. Beth chews watching Rick inspecting one of the guns. Feeling happy, she rests her head on Leon's shoulder and he shrugs and continues eating.

"Cover Beth's back at all times!" Rick points his gun at the guys and they all lean and step back.

"Whoa! Officer Friendly - we're on the same side!" Morales snorts sitting on the other side of Beth.

"Rick! I'm not some tiny useless woman, you know I can shoot as well as anyone of these guys!" Beth jumps up holding her paintball gun like a pro.

Rick studies her in her gear, she was quite a sight, in a good way and he knew she could hold her own but his friends and the rival team can get quite brutal when they get competitive. He remembers the last time they played, it got pretty physical and a player needed to be rushed to the ER so he wanted to make sure nobody roughed Beth up the wrong way, he was thinking maybe this was now a bad idea.

"Baby, these guys are animals, they'll splat you head to toe, you sure you don't want to just sit and watch, it gets really rough out here!" Rick walks over hugging her to him stealing a bite of her banana muffin.

_"We're gonna cover YOU in it if you don't let her play like the rest of us!"_ Shane stomps over, snatching the muffin and eating it. Beth nearly jumps at him, it was the last one and Rick captures her in his arms laughing.

"If you can't take the pain, then don't let your woman play the game!" Morales sings to Rick.

"Rick, please! Today, I'm one of the guys, I wanna have fun, we don't get to just fool around!" Beth pouts running her hands up his chest and resting them around his shoulders.

She makes tea and cakes every day, she just wanted to let her hair down and be wild and free, she missed getting mucky and knees up in mud and dirt, she was missing the farm.

"Alright…attack like just how you was goin' to attack Forest Gump and if you feel threatened, call out for me and I'll come running!" He gives in, kissing her on her head.

They break their huddle and then Rick narrows his eyes at all the guys and they reluctantly nod in agreement.

"It's on!" Shane shouts pointing his paint filled gun at their opponents from work who goad them on with their dirty looks and cussing.

Beth, to all their surprise is a brilliant game player, dodging, covering and splatting. Shane high fives Beth and he was doing all he could to make sure she didn't get hit, not because Rick told them all to but because she was his team player and a good one, better than some of the other guys who were already covered in green paint.

When the game ends, they all high-five and hug each other, congratulating Beth that she will be granted entry to the next game.

"Guys I didn't get one bit of paint on me!" Beth says smiling taking off her goggles taking a look at her jumpsuit and she looks up at the others who were covered in green paint. She looks back down at herself.

"RICK!" Beth turns around looking at Rick and he grins taking some twigs out of her loose hair innocently.

"That's it guys - you know what to do!" Beth looks over to her team members.

"I've been waiting to do this since we got here!" Shane grins getting his gun ready.

"Me too!" Morales spits his gum on the floor.

Glenn looks at his gun and then shakes his head. There was no way he was going to do what they were cooking up. His mom was flying in from Michigan to see him, he wouldn't know how to explain the neck brace around his neck, should he partake in what the others were plotting against Rick.

"Do what?" Rick asks taking off his goggles.

"THIS!" Beth yells and she empties the content of her gun on him.

They all spray Rick head to toe and back away laughing and he wipes the paint off of his face.

"I can't believe-" he looks at Beth and has an evil smile on his face.

"That's right! I know what you did! I haven't got a drop of paint on me…it was a sweet gesture but now you're gonna have to pay for disobeying MY orders Mr Grimes!" Beth points her gun and shots the last bit of paint at him. Rick tries blocking the splats and then he covers his eyes moaning.

Beth laughs and seeing that Rick was still bent over, drops her gun and rushes over in alarm.

"Oh my god Rick, I'm sorry, look at me!" She cries bending down to help him.

Rick grabs hold of her, hugging her and wiping his face side to side on her cheeks and neck covering her in his paint.

_"__RICK!"_ she screams giggling _"STOP!"_

"You wanted to be one of the guys, covered in paint and mud!" Rick laughs "You got it sweetheart, your wish is my command!"

"Put the girl down, we've got one more game to play!" Shane says watching the next team they were playing against getting fitted up.

All the team members look at each other not knowing where to look.

"Time and place guys!" Glenn pulls his cap down over his face.

Rick was kissing Beth eagerly forgetting that he had an audience.

"Ahhh, the honeymoon period, give it a decade, a couple of kids later and it'll only happen on his birthday!" Morales jokes and they burst out laughing.

"This is why girls are never invited!" Shane says shaking his head and signals to them to get ready.

There's clicking noises and Rick's eye snaps open. He tears himself away from Beth with a look of disbelief, Beth protests pulling him back, she leans up to him trying to captures his lips again, they had just gotten warmed up and then she shrieks burying her face into his chest as she feels the cold wetness hit her side. Rick grabs hold of her trying not to slip. Shane, Glenn with a little confidence and the others had gotten them into a semicircle and were now squirting. Rick has to turn his back blocking Beth from being covered in the stuff.

"Hey you traitors!" Beth screams laughing which only makes them squirt the more, Shane was laughing evilly, he was out of control like he was possessed.

Rick tackles him laughing, Shane slips over and Rick grabs Beth's hand and pulls her to run. She nearly slips, Shane ready to capture her but Rick is quick, grabs Beth and picks her up and makes a dash for it to the cars. Beth is flung over his shoulder and crying out with laughter.

"Rick their gaining on us, runnnnnnn!" She laughs smacking his back thankful she had a helmet on otherwise her hair would be covered in the gunk.

Rick opens Shane's truck door and as carefully as he can, he deposits Beth in and she crawls into the backseat with Rick jumping in after her. He smacks her bottom to move faster, the guys were gaining, Shane was screaming not to get his truck mucky but Rick slams the door shut falls down into the seat. Hearing the advancing footsteps, Rick jumps, leans over and locks the doors. He falls back into the backseat catching his breath whilst Shane bangs on the door searching for his key remembering he had given them to Rick, he kicks the wheel. Beth crawls over and cuddles into him. They lay there for a couple of minutes, Beth closing her eyes whilst Rick breathes into her hair, she could fall asleep. She was just so giddy and happy even though she was wet and grubby.

"I'm glad you brought me along!" Beth smiles up to him.

"I'm glad you came," He says kissing the top of her hair "and you look like a beautiful disaster!" He chuckles and she slaps his thigh.

"Are the guys ok with me tagging along?" Beth asks taking her helmet off, now leaning back putting her feet up on the seat.

"You know they are, they're just teasing!" Rick smiles now wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Besides, Morales's wife has come out a few times, next time, I'm sure she'll come when she knows you'll be here. And we could go camping, bring the kids along?" He suggests thinking about other day outs they could arrange.

Beth twists around and is now straddling Rick wrapping her arms around his neck whilst he leans back getting comfortable. His hands trail up her thighs to her hips were he kneads her there, making her flop down onto him.

"I could get used to all this, spending time with you, with your friends, I feel…I feel so happy but then I'm frightened that I'll wake up and it's all been just a dream or a distant memory!" She says laying her head on his shoulder running her hand through the back of his hair.

Rick rests his chin on her head with his eyes shut, he couldn't possibly think of life without her, he didn't know what he did to deserve such a woman to walk into his life, she makes him feel young and alive, life was perfect as it could be, all that he wished for was, Carl to be a part of their bubble.

"Get used to it, it's you and me!" Rick bites her earlobe.

"Wherever I go, you go!" He moves and bites the side of her neck, leaving his mark.

"Where you go, I'll be right beside you!" Rick breathes pulling her face up to look at him.

"I love you!" Beth whispers.

Rick lays on his back and pull Beth down to lay fully on top of him. He cups her face caressing her soft cheeks, like he had all the time in the world to do this as the paint smears in circles when he caresses her. He brings her face down towards him so he can stare into her eyes, his gaze doesn't falter and Beth can see all his love clear for only her and she blushes, she's never had anyone look at her or love her like the way he does. She'd fallen into the arms of a man who loved her wholeheartedly.

Rick can feel her chest beating fast against his, he knew how he affected her, her body was reacting and reaching out to him. He wraps his hand around her hip and grips her tightly into him. His other hand begins to trail up past her stomach moving slowly, Beth bites her bottom lip, his hands felt so good even when they were on top of clothing. He brushes his hand over her curve and then he lightly caresses and squeezes her right breast, she lifts her head up gasping as she grabs hold of him around the shoulder. He raises his head and kisses her softly and slowly. He could kiss her forever like this, their lips locked and moving in a dance, to their own rhythm. Rick rests his head back down on the seat and engulfs her into him, he was lost to her. Life couldn't get any better than it has been since he's been with Beth, she had completely changed his life for the better, everything was better, he was better.

"I love you much more Beth, I couldn't imagine life without you now!" Rick murmurs into her ear.

* * *

_**Present**_

Rick puts his foot down on the gas, he's never broken the law that was until tonight. His gaze is ablaze with fire and anger. Moments after the guys pulled him out of the restaurant, they tried to calm him down and take him home but he pushed them away and set off to his car. They gave chase but he sped off before they could get to their vehicles and by the time they reached the freeway, Rick's SUV was nowhere to be seen. Douggie smacks his wheel in frustration.

"Jav, I need you track down Rick's car!" Bobby yells into his cell.

Tonight Rick was that ticking time bomb and he was ready to set off at any given time. He had told them to back off otherwise they'd just have to deal with the consequences of his actions if they tried to even stop him, no matter what the end result was going to be.

All this time, walking around in a state, not fully there, he finally had enough. He wanted to take out his frustration, he loathed himself more than anything but two other people apart from Lori came into his mind and he was going to get answers, answers that he should have been given when he first stepped foot on that farm. Had he have known back then, things would have been different, it wouldn't have been this way.

He wanted to blame Beth, but he couldn't, he abandoned her after everything he promised her, if she couldn't tell him, then they should have.

Rick drives up to the gate and sees that's it locked. He doesn't even think. He puts the car in reverse, yanking the stick, backs the car up as far as he can and then he slams his foot on the brake. He stares at the gate, the full beam glaring, he puts his foot down on the gas, the tires screeching in the mud as his car begins to speed forward and he smashes through the wooden fence without so much as wincing. He continues the speed and races up the long drive to the big white house.

He thrusts the door open, leaves it hanging with the engine still roaring and the full beam hitting the front door.

Rick's legs march up the stairs on to the porch. He pulls the screen door open and bangs his fist against the door repeatedly.

He lets go of the screen and it slams back in its place. Rick steps off the porch and looks up at the building, he sees a shadow moving at the top window.

_"HERSCHEL GREENE!"_ Rick shouts.

He has never spoken to someone elder to him in this manner, he was always brought up to respect elders but today he found a man, who didn't deserve his respect but his disrespect. This righteous man disrespected him that day and his own daughter when he kept tight lipped when he came searching for her. How could he respect a man who kicked his pregnant daughter onto the street, with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. How could anyone do that to their child? No matter what had happened, how could he turn away from his own flesh and blood and the thought infuriated him the more.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" Rick shouts pointing to the ground in front of him.

A moment later the porch light comes on and then the door is thrust open. Herschel Greene comes out in his robe with his shotgun readily aiming at whoever was disturbing his peace.

Rick stares at him, looking at the man with the same bitter and cold eyes he met the first time, only he seemed to have aged rapidly from when he last saw him.

Herschel's eyes change to recognition, he lowers his gun for a moment, there was a worried look on his face and when Rick takes a few steps forward, he looked quite intimidating. Everything unlike Rick had infested his body, a darkness, the hate and the want to hurt someone. Herschel lifts his shotgun back up. He was anticipating this day, anticipating the deputy to return to seek his vengeance.

"Hold it right there son, don't take another step if you know what's good for you!" Herschel says loudly.

But Rick doesn't falter or slow down, his eyes are locked onto Herschel, his eyes looked huge and wild, that of a wild man ready to wreak havoc upon whatever tranquillity the old man had left.

"I'll shoot you right where you stand if you advance any closer!" Herschel threatens.

Rick seemed to be deaf to all the treats, they were empty threats to him and he continues to approach not looking to stop.

Herschel fires his shotgun into the air and aims it back onto Rick. Rick has already drawn his gun readily aiming it at Herschel, he was fast and precise in his movements that told Herschel not to mess with him as he hears the click. Herschel actually begins to fear that the deputy was going to shoot him.

The door flies open and Maggie comes running out.

"Daddy, stop!" She cries grabbing hold of his arm.

Maggie looks down at Rick and when she sees him pointing the gun towards her father, she steps in front of him.

"You got to shoot me to get to him!" She shouts back.

Herschel tries to move Maggie out of the way but she stands there like a brick staring at Rick daring him to shoot.

_"__I asked you why Beth didn't live here anymore and you said she was no longer part of the family and no longer welcome! And I asked you why and where she had gone!"_ Rick states remembering everything that was said that day as if it was playing out in his mind.

"You said Beth made her bed and she must now lay in it, you said whatever it was I needed to speak to _her_ about that, I'd have to find her myself!" Rick repeats crossly _"You knew I was unaware!"_ He hisses.

"Do you even care if she is alive or _dead?"_ Rick asks tightening his jaw, his eyes focused on any reaction from the old man.

"Wha…what are you trying to say?" Maggie stumbles forward letting go of her father to catch the pillar next to her, her legs feel like they were going to give way under her.

Herschel lowers his gun, his eyes widening and suddenly his lips begin to tremble.

Maggie takes a step down at a time towards Rick. He just watches her with no emotion on his face but anger and hate. Maggie reaches out, her hand shaking, her eyes were tearing up, trying to form words, gasping for air. She stands in front of Rick.

_"Where's Beth? Where's my sister?"_ Maggie asks grabbing hold of Rick's collar to say something.

Rick looks down into Maggie's eyes, he didn't want to see her cry but he wanted her to feel how he's felt all this time. She lied to him, she sent him off not knowing what she knew, didn't she love her sister? was what was going through his mind. He now understood the pleading look of forgiveness on Maggie's face when she held her hands together. That small action of a mere four seconds had been on his mind all this time, why she was asking _him_ for forgiveness and today he got his answer. But there was going to be no forgiveness from him, not ever, she lied to him, she withheld an important piece of truth from him. She let down her only sister and she let down her nephew, her nephew growing up without his father.

"You asked me to forgive you?" Rick tilts his head looking at Maggie and she lets go of his shirt taking her hands to her chest watching him frightened, he looked unhinged compared to the man she first met, he had changed a lot, she nearly doesn't recognise him. He was angry before but there was a gentleness about him but now, he was just rough and cold and his eyes were darker.

"Why?" He asks.

Maggie's mouth moves but nothing comes out.

"Why should I forgive you?" He asks stepping forward and Maggie takes a step back.

"I practically begged you for your help and you didn't give a damn!" He says looking down and then back up to Maggie and his eyes dart over to Herschel.

"She's dead!" Rick replies and Maggie slaps him.

"You're lying!" She screams "You're lying!" She brings her other hand up and he catches it.

"Doesn't feel good does it, feels like I've twisted a sharp knife into your gut or I've torn out your heart and stomped on it right?" Rick pushes his face right next to Maggie's.

"Stop it!" Maggie yells.

"Stop it you bastard, you're lying!" She cries.

Herschel put down his gun with a thud and steps back and the back of his legs hit the swing. He looks down at it. Beth most nights would be sitting there reading a book with Shawn studying beside her or watching the stars with her mother. She'd look up at him with that breath-taking smile, patting next to her for him to sit down to cuddle before she was tucked safely in her bed at night. Herschel feels lightheaded and a shooting pain to his chest, he has to sit down. Maggie turns around hearing her father's whimpers, pulls herself out of Rick's grasp and runs to him.

"Daddy?" Maggie is beside him and then Rick rushes behind and stops at the steps.

"Bethy?" Herschel says rocking back and forth, tears running down his face "What have I done? What have I done Annette?" Herschel whispers looking to his right where his wife used to sit.

Rick feels terrible, he didn't mean for any of this, Herschel was still Beth's father but he wanted to hurt him the way he hurt Beth and the way he hurt him. He was seething with anger for what Beth had to endure, she went home and he turned his back on her. Had they told him, he would have searched for Beth high and low and put right what was wrong.

"You knew and neither one of you had the decency to tell me that Beth was pregnant…I had a right to know and you let me leave not knowing and you let her leave, she was on her own!" Rick says looking at the plant with sunflowers, the same sunflowers that adorned Beth's front porch back in King County.

"Beth is alive and so is my son, they're alive but have been alone for so long and for that, I will never forgive either of you" Rick says as he brushes his face.

"God maybe forgiving but I am not!" Rick states stepping back down the step to leave.

Herschel stares at Rick's back and finally stands up.

"And what did _you_ do to my daughter? Herschel asks just as questioningly.

"You promise you'll marry her? That you'll have a family with her, the family that she's dreamt of since she was just a little girl? Give her everything she ever desired? That you'll look after her til death do you part? Did you make those sacred vowels or are you still bound by the ones that you made with your wife that you already have?" Herschel spits back and Maggie looks up at Rick is disbelief.

Rick snaps his head around, he clenches and unclenches his fists.

"You know nothing about me and Beth, you know nothing! We were happy, we were in love, we were…" Rick is cut off.

"You left her and you left her to her fate and now god is punishing the both of you and now you both must face the consequences. You let Beth down and you let your son down, if anything you let everyone down, you're the source of all this mess!" Herschel interjects picking up his shotgun from the floor.

"Your right, God is forgiving! It's in his hands to forgive but can you ever forgive yourself for what you have done! Can you live with yourself for what life my daughter will lead, she had a promising life and you stole it, you should have kept away from her, you should not have wandered away from your wife who bore two of your children, a child who was conceived whilst you were having an affair with my daughter." Herschel throws back at Rick.

Rick grits his teeth, he feels like he was going to lose his temper again. He was tired of all of this, tired of having to explain, remembering and tired of pretending. He just wanted to grab his kids and Beth and leave everything and everyone behind and not look back.

"Get off my property, your trespassing and NEVER COME BACK!" Herschel says coldly.

He pushes Maggie and walks back into the house and slams the door shut.

Rick begins to leave but then slumps down on the step.

Maggie watching him and then back at the door, decides to approach him and then sits beside him. They just sit there looking into the dark, they can hear Nelly and she was fussing, obviously sensing the tension,

"She's not been right since Beth's been gone!" Maggie whispers.

"Nothing's been right since Beth's been gone!" She frowns looking down at her feet.

Rick doesn't respond, he just sits there watching Nelly running around back and forth. He felt like her, he too felt suffocated with the thoughts in his mind, his own demands torturing him, the things Herschel said were part true and he hated himself more when they came out of the old man's mouth.

"Beth was the only one who could calm her. The day when she came home, Nelly lit up and run up to the fence but Beth left without saying goodbye and I think she's just waiting for her to return. I've tried to ride her but she kicks out, Shawn's tried but he's gone now as well, he only comes home to check that I'm still here and then he's off again!" Maggie says and begins to cry into her hands.

Rick looks over at her, she cried like Beth when she was upset, this pulls at his heart, he reaches out and pulls her into a hug whilst she cries. After what felt like forever, Maggie sits up and Rick takes back his arm.

Maggie looks at Rick's wrist and touches the brown leather plaited together. It reminded her of Beth's braids in her hair.

"Beth made this!" She smiles and then lifts her sleeve up to reveal a similar one on her own wrist.

Rick looks at the band around their wrists and smiles sadly, he's always keeps it on his wrist.

"Why did you leave my sister? She was so happy, she said she loved you and that you loved her, was that even true?" Maggie finally asks.

"It's complicated and yes I loved Beth and I still do!" Rick's voice was shaky.

"What Beth and I had, was not an affair!" Rick says touching his wrist band "What we had, was meant to be forever."

"I don't understand, why weren't you with Beth, why did she come back home?" Maggie asks frustrated.

Rick buries his face into his hands leaning down taking a deep breathe and then tells Maggie everything before he met Beth, whilst he was with Beth and what had happened for them to go separate ways. Maggie listens intently watching Rick.

"I understand about your fears about your kids but why did you give in to Lori, you could have fought her and why did you give up on Beth, if you loved her like you say you do?" Maggie asks bewildered and disgusted.

"I loved Beth and I still do!" Rick almost yells and he rubs his face in frustration.

"If I didn't love her, do you think I would still be regretting the mistake I made, would I still be here holding a gun to your father's chest? Do you not think my head is all fucked up and all over the place? That each day I'm losing a part of myself and in the process I'm pushing away my kids? I'm becoming something I hate?" Rick almost scratches his face pushing his hair back.

These are the same questions he has been asking himself since they day he gave into Lori, he takes full responsibility and he understands if Beth never forgives him because he will never forgive himself for what he's put her through. He had completely fucked up big time and he didn't know how he was going to fix any of it but he had to try.

"If you love my sister, what are you going to do?" Maggie asks seeing Rick's pained face, he looked worn out.

She wanted to hate him and not believe him but she couldn't, she could tell that he was being genuine.

"I don't know but I know I can't continue to live without her, I thought I'd never see her again but then I saw her and I can't let her go and I can't let Oliver go!" Rick nods determinedly.

"Oliver?" Maggie whispers breaking into a smile.

Rick looks over and he can't help the big smile on his face.

"He's perfect, he has Beth's big blue eyes and her smile and her playfulness, everything good is all in that little boy, he wasn't a mistake, he was meant to be!" Rick says closing his eyes envisioning Olly.

"Oh my god, I'm an aunt, I have a nephew and Bethy's a mother!" Maggie laughs for the first time.

"I need to see to Beth, I need to speak to Shawn, he'll come home when he finds out about Beth!" Maggie jumps up.

"Maggie wait!" Rick yells before she reaches the door.

"I don't want you or anyone to contact Beth!" Rick says firmly and Maggie looks at him upset.

"If I've got any chance of making things right with Beth, then I need you and your family to stay away, I don't want her to disappear again. She ran away before, she'll do it again if everyone bombards her, especially when she needed us and we turned our backs on her, I can't chance that happening again and for that, you'll have to stay away and it's not up for discussion!" Rick warns Maggie.

They hear a car approaching rushing down the lane. Rick recognises it and pinches the bridge of his nose, he didn't need this right now, he was all out of fight.

Douggie jumps out of the car and sprints towards him with Bobby following behind.

"Rick, you moron! what the fuck are you doin'?" Douggie shove Rick's shoulder.

"Whatever's happened, we can fix it, just come back with us and we'll figure it out!" Bobby says pushing Douggie out the way, talking slowly and calmly to Rick.

To Bobby's surprise Rick doesn't fight but gestures to them to lead the way.

"Right, get in your car and I'll drive!" Bobby instructs Rick and nods his leave to Maggie.

"Sorry Miss for any trouble caused." Douggie says to Maggie and follows Rick and Bobby to the cars.

Rick sits in the car whilst Bobby turns the car around, heading back to Atlanta following Douggie leading the way.

Rick looks at the house and Maggie in the distance. He screwed up and this was his one chance to make things right with Beth. He felt a little better finally venting out his frustrations. He now had to do the hard part. He would do anything to prove to Beth that he loves her, beg her for forgiveness and to give him a second chance. He's never begged before, there's always a first and for Beth he'll do just that, she was everything to him and it's taken him all this time to finally accept that he cannot live without her, he's tried and it's not a life to live just half a person.

* * *

**A/N - Finally got the chapter up! (",)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you guys for reading and the guys who reviewed for the last chapter **(",)** I really wanted Rick to go back to the farm after all this time and have it out with Herschel. They both made valid arguments against one another, they both made the wrong choices, each making them realise their errors and judgement calls and now both men will have to get it together and fight to make things right with Beth.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**WARNING: Beth -vs- Lori **

**Lori just won't let Rick go! Here goes...**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

It could quite possibly have been the toughest and longest shift Beth has worked since the days when she was pregnant.

Amy had leapt into action, the perfect hostess getting the diners to take their seats, distracting them and then with the music back on, the restaurant was back in full swing of chatter and clinking of glasses and cutlery scraping on the expensive plates.

Daryl had disappeared to the back office and returned half an hour later, cleaned up with a new shirt on and back at the bar. He didn't look up from his work the entire time, only just to serve people at the bar. When Beth went up to get the drinks for her tables, he'd turn his back to her being busy, clearly avoiding her.

Zach was the second bartender for the night, Daryl kept him there away from Amy so he sorted out Beth's drinks and every so often would sneak a peek at her in wonder. Beth could sense Zach was trying to find the courage to ask her something and she knew it was regarding the confrontation that took place earlier on but mostly about Rick, the guy everyone has wondered about since the day they found out she was single, pregnant and alone.

Zach couldn't believe it, he's flirted with her many times but she never gave him the time of day and a guy over a decade older steals her attention in a flat second, makes her stop and everyone around is invisible. The guy only turns out to be _The __Detective_ who was plastered all over the front page of The Atlanta Daily Post. The man is famous, the new man in town, the hotshot badass cop, who turns out to have been in a relationship with sweet Beth Greene and is none other than the father of little Olly Grimes! The baby that steals everyone's attention as soon as he is carried through any door, all eyes are on him.

A realisation hits Zach, he can now see the facial similarities between the two Grimes, there was no denying it, the detective is Olly's father. It would also appear Rick Grimes was here and he was here for Beth and his kid - he brawled with Daryl Dixon for them! Nobody's done that and walked away with their legs in tact! And the looney women screaming in the background being restrained by The Commissioner's wife was his wife…she was Mrs Rick Grimes! Zach now looks stumped and completely interested in who and what Beth was mixed up with.

Beth looks up at Zach, his face looked like he was thinking too hard, harder than she has ever seen him think before, she just grabs the tray and leaves without saying a word, she wasn't going to be answering any questions today!

Just before leaving the bar clutching the tray, Daryl turned around. She wanted to speak with him, she was thankful that he was trying to protect her but he took it too far and then he and Rick fought, punching the life out of one another. She wanted to understand his sudden outrage but he had his _do not disturb face_ on, nobody approached Daryl not even Amy when he was like this, so she didn't approach, she just continued working, there was too much to do and there was a group of separate diners gathered in the waiting area so Beth takes them to the bar to get drinks whilst they wait for their table to be ready for which they are all grateful for. The night had warmed up and a cold drink was what everyone needed and Beth seriously thought of grabbing a bottle of wine and downing it but didn't.

Amy takes Beth aside and pleads for her to go home, promising they'd manage but Beth shoots her down and puts on her mask she was fine and soldiers on with everyone sneaking glances when her back was turned. She couldn't run every time something happened, she needed to carry on no matter how broken she felt inside but she's made it this far, she'll make it further no matter when she could feel everyone's stares and the whispers around her. She ignores them, concentrating on her work and thinking in a few hours she'll be back home and with Olly, she concentrated on him until the last tablecloth was stripped and thrown into the laundry bag, Beth snuck out once her shift was over. She didn't want to deal with any questions from anyone, she just needed to go home be with her son and she needed to sleep.

Beth makes it out into the cold air and she slumps against the wall, finally feeling like she can breathe looking up at the sky. Moments pass, she pushes up and begins her walk home. She didn't wait for Amy, she stuck a post-it on her locker saying she was walking home and would text her the moment she got in.

Texting Mrs Gupta that she was on her way home to pick up Olly, she looks up and her steps slow down when she meets the cold and unfriendly eyes of Lori Grimes. The tall stunning woman dressed as elegant as always in an evening dress approaching her, her eyes were bloodshot red, full of hatred and jealousy.

They both come to a standstill in front of one another. Lori's eyes run up and down Beth in her waitresses outfit offensively as if disgusted at the sight of her in front of her. Beth just wraps her cardigan around herself and proceeds to continue on her way home.

_"Stay away from my husband!"_ Lori says warningly.

When Beth doesn't stop, Lori grabs hold of her arm forcing her to stop abruptly. Beth looks down at the woman's hand clenching hold of her, leaving fingerprint marks on her skin and before she can shrug her off, Lori pushes her back to stand in front of her. In all her life, she had never physically fought with anyone, maybe play fought with her siblings but here Lori Grimes was in front of her pushing her around and for the first time she wanted to push back but she could sense the woman just wanted that, for Beth to freak out and stoop to some kind of level of low beneath herself, make herself seem she was an unstable person.

Beth picks up her bag from the floor which had fallen off her shoulder in Lori's haste. Lori looks down and sees Beth's purse and it was flipped open. She kneels down to pick it up, rising not tearing her gaze away. Beth watches in alarm when Lori's eyes frown together. There in the front plastic compartment of her purse held a picture of a tiny new born baby and in the next pocket was a picture of Rick in his uniform leaning on his car smiling up at the camera. She pulls Rick's picture out as if it didn't belong there and holds it in her hand. Suddenly her eyes dart down to the picture that was beneath it.

Lori stares at the picture for a long time as if she had been slapped round the face. The compartment revealed a picture of Beth sitting in Rick's lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her body whilst he gazes up adoringly at her. His lips nuzzling her neck and Beth was leaning into him, her arm around his neck and her other hand caressing his cheek. When Lori concentrates closer into the picture, her eyes expand wide in disbelief, far in the background she can see Shane's sister, Sinéad with their cousin in her wedding dress hugging.

Lori now realises it was a picture taken at the wedding she wasn't invited to and the wedding that Rick had taken Beth as his plus one, his girlfriend. Beth was in a beautiful dress with beautiful hair and makeup and Rick was dressed in a gorgeous suit, he was clean shaven looked young and happy, he looked how he used to in the earlier days of their marriage, happy and carefree but the way Rick was looking and holding Beth was a kick in her guts.

Word had gotten around and the gossip reached her ears that Rick was now in a serious relationship with the beautiful younger blonde girl. Lori had thought it would have blown over, just a girl with a crush on Rick, there were many women who took a fancy to him but he never reciprocated any advances but it hadn't blown over, he started seeing the said girl, and everyone had found out about her and Rick's separation, it had began to feel final. And the more people commented and commented how Rick was a changed man, it infuriated her so much when those voices began to echo in her head, Beth was blushing so much with Rick's attention on her, anyone would think she was the blushing bride. Lori throws her poisonous glare at her, she grabs the picture out of the plastic and tears it into pieces and throws the fragments right at Beth and they showered down on her like confetti.

Beth draws in a breathe when she watches the fragments of her memory shatter around her. She looks up at Lori and takes a couple of steps towards her so that they are face to face and she just stares right into the eyes of a woman scorned and she feels pity for her, she got what she wanted and still she wasn't happy.

"You may have torn away all that was beautiful but you cannot tear away my memories and the reality. A picture is just a glimpse of what we had but the truth is in our son and that you can never take away from me or from Rick!" Beth affirms to Lori and takes back her purse and makes for her exit.

"He's with me, not you! doesn't that tell you something?" Lori growls making Beth stop.

Lori turns around and faces Beth's back, she wanted to see her face but the stiffness in Beth's back was enough and the start, she wanted to crush her, drill it into her never to dream of returning into Rick's life.

"He came back to me, you were just a distraction from the problems we were having, _a distraction!_" Lori repeats.

Beth looks over her shoulder listening to Lori's heels slowly approaching her from behind.

"You were a fool to think he'd want a silly little girl from a silly little tea shop!" Lori mocks her. "Did you think he might one day want to marry you?" She practically laughs. "Rick was always a charmer but he's a man after all!" Lori smirks walking closer.

Beth holds her tongue, breathing in and out calmly through her nose. _She just wants to hurt you, ignore her!_ she says to herself.

"Sometimes men, they go through a crisis and Rick was goin' through that with work, he was under so much pressure that he just lost it, tryin' to deal with the demands of his bosses and the responsibilities at home, he couldn't handle it, he needed to recharge, we agreed to give each other space, it was only space _and then you came along! and he was thinking and acting like a teenager forgetting his responsibilities!_" She winces at Beth.

Beth turns around to face Lori, who was so sure of herself but Beth knew how sure Rick was when she met him. He was a complete and utter mess when he ran into her Tea Room seeking refuge for a couple of minutes from his hectic life. No man under fifty walked through her doors unless forced by their wife or elderly mother and suddenly, Deputy Rick Grimes a man in his early thirties was sitting on a stool on his own accord. He must have been desperate was all she thought, The Team Room was femininely decorated, pink and very ladylike with frilly curtains and tablecloths and he was this gorgeous guy without a care, he was wanting to escape from his friend, his work and anything to do with his estranged wife. In her atmosphere, he was able to get away from problems and be himself, he went out feeling so much better, she will always remember he would smile and laugh when she got him talking about everything and anything and then they'd constantly bump into each other and one thing led to another.

If it were only space, she knew Rick would never have spent so much time with her and he'd have told her, he was happily married but no - he'd told her, he has an eight year old son and was going through a bad divorce, he was straight with her from the beginning. If he didn't have Carl staying over, then they were practically living in each other's pockets, they never spent a night apart unless Rick was on night shift but he'd be at hers asleep in her bed when she popped home in her lunch break. They were always alternating from each other's place and Rick had said it would be better if they moved into one.

Rick never had time to think about Lori. He wanted to be free of the burden that had become Lori. Beth had seen the letters from the Lawyers Office when they'd come through Rick's door, he'd sit there and within seconds his calm face would change to utter despair and anguish, he'd just chuck them to the floor and slump back into his seat rubbing away at his forehead, the sudden stress came in those letters. Whenever she picked up the letters and approached him, he'd pull her towards him and just cling to her wishing it would all just be over with. There was no space, it was freedom Rick sought, Lori made his life hell, he didn't care about money or the house, he just wanted to be able to see Carl and spend equal time with him and he wanted to move on with his life.

"How can I blame him though, when a stupid girl just offers herself up on a plate and gives him what he wants, when he wants it and how he wants it! Rick was thinking between his legs not his head! It's the animalistic urges men have with girls like you, just a bit of fun on the side until they get bored and go back to their wives!" Lori says in disgust.

Beth stands there, her lips tight together staring at the street lamp flickering behind Lori.

"Rick got it out of his system and realised his grave mistake and came home to us, his family and I have forgiven him and we're finally happy, life was back to how it used to be, we have Carl and Judith who reminded him where he belongs, with us! He cannot live without our children, they're a reminder of what we have, our love for one another!" Lori snaps with tears in her eyes.

"And now you make up stories that your fatherless child is Rick's! That child is not Ricks! You want him back and you want to break us up. You're using your baby to guilt him back to you but I won't let you do that, he has children, he doesn't need some other guy's sprog to bring up!" Lori nudges Beth in the shoulder and Beth flinches back in disbelief.

"We've been together since high school, I was sixteen years old and he was eighteen when he swept me off my feet, that's seventeen years of our lives to this year, we stayed together when he went off to college and once he graduated and got into the academy, he came back and married me and after all this time, you think you can come along and ruin it?" Lori says angrily throwing her arms in the air.

"NO! – I WON'T LET YOU!" She goes to nudge Beth again.

Beth grabs Lori's wrist and holds it in mid-air.

"ENOUGH!" Beth finally snaps and throws Lori's hand back away from her making Lori stumble back and having to catch herself from losing her footing, she looks up at Beth in disbelief.

"You are the vilest person I have ever met and I've met a few but you lady – you have to be the worst!" Beth points to Lori finally livid with her behaviour and the garbage that was spilling out of her mouth.

"You can spit your rubbish out all you want but it'll be you falling face down in it one of these days and there'll be no one there to help you back up!" Beth steps forward warningly and Lori steps back apprehensively but then stops.

"You know what you did!" Beth says approaching, eyes wide staring at Lori.

"I know what you did!" She says narrowing her eyes at the tall brunette in disgust.

"More importantly, Rick knows what you did!" Beth near enough whispers trying not to let her emotions escape from her.

How could he let her have done what she did and allow her to get away with it! Beth fights the quiver in her voice from coming out, she snaps and her eyes land back on Lori.

"And I seriously believe you have a screw loose in that head of yours!" Beth points towards her head.

"You and Rick had separated six months before we even met, he had already asked you for a divorce before I came along. We didn't even have our first date until a month later. You couldn't handle it when he started paying me a little attention. And then you went to his house that night! you had it all planned out!"

Beth finally sees the woman Rick had spoken about, the conniving and twisted woman Lori had become, she was looking at her as if she was the innocent party to all of this, that Beth was deluded and had the story wrong, not her. Beth erupts for the first time, all this time she kept her hurt and anger to herself.

"He was drunk! Shane had shown me the Christmas Party video, he couldn't even stand, Shane has his breathalyser readings posted on their wall as a joke, Rick had gotten off his head so much, he literally fell asleep in The Sheriff's lap! You knew the state he would be in and you took advantage! Rick told me everything! I know how it all happened Lori!" Beth states "It wasn't consensual, Rick was drunk, he didn't know what had happened that night - he didn't remember a single thing, _did it even happen?_ and if it did, he certainly wouldn't have wanted it to!" Beth responds and Lori begins to get worked up.

_"And can he prove that? No right?"_ Lori yells.

"I was still Rick's wife, he was my husband and it's not uncommon for a married couple to have sex, we don't need a reason, it happened with Rick's consent, he wanted it just as much as I wanted it and that night was so momentous, our daughter was conceived!" Lori hisses back and shakes her head at Beth for being so naive.

Beth just stares at Lori and something inside of her just goes cold and she questions the identity of Judith.

_"You said that my son is not Rick's child…is Judith his?"_ Beth finally asks, fed up with Lori's ramblings.

Lori was caught cheating by Rick before the separation so Beth had wondered whether Rick had ever questioned whether Judith was his but knowing Rick, he accepted the child as his own, whether or not they share the same blood, he loves his children.

But deep inside, Beth knew that Judith most likely was his daughter, he had told her what he had woken up to that morning with Lori in his bed but he swore he couldn't remember what had exactly happened, he was not in his senses. Lori was supposed to be sleeping in the same bed as Carl that night but he had woken up and she was entangled up in him and his face told Beth that he wasn't lying, he was telling the honest truth. Beth and Rick, all they'd done was kiss and cuddle, it was at the start of their relationship when Lori turned up at his door with Carl.

"How dare you! Just ask Rick and see his reaction to your question! Tell Rick, Judith isn't his daughter and see what he has to say to you...why don't you and your son just leave, there's no way in hell, we will be able to live in the same city-" Lori is cut off as Beth throws her bag over her shoulder.

"I don't need to listen to you, this is my home, my city, my family and friends who live here and I won't have you trying to scare me off to make me run away!" Beth continues to walk towards Lori.

"My baby is Rick's baby, you and nobody can say otherwise and to be honest I don't care what you or anyone thinks!" Beth almost laughs.

"God, you call me a silly little girl, when you're the one playing the silly little games. I may be young but I'm not naive and stupid, I've been through shit that you'll never know and understand and I hope you never have to!" Beth says in irritation because she never wanted anyone to have to go it alone, it's the hardest thing she's ever experienced.

"I have no interest in running after Rick, he made his wishes clear all that time ago and I heard him loud and clear! I don't love him!" She swallows saying that but remembering that day when she tried to make him see sense but he gave into Lori's demands and her ultimatum.

Beth will never forget any of it. Rick chose his kids so he'd put up with a life with Lori and that was that, nothing she could say or do would change his mind and that was the last time they should have seen each other, what they had, it all ended then.

She also saw that Rick and Lori had also seemed to be back together so who was she to stand in their way, maybe they could make it work a second time around. She wasn't going to beg for love. If love was true, it would come back in its own accord but she didn't have the strength to go down that route again, she wouldn't. Rick eventually did break her heart and she never wanted to feel that again. She had a part of him and the beautiful memories in Olly and for now that had to be enough. If she had to ever pick between Rick and Olly, she'd without question pick Olly so she wasn't going to hold it against Rick for his decision to pick his children over her, they weren't married, she was just disappointed that he didn't fight harder for what he wanted and call Lori's bluff. One day, he might finally stand up for himself and for his own happiness, not just for others.

"I've moved on...all I'm concerned about is my son and if Rick wants to be in Olly's life, then I won't stop him, I kept them apart long enough, I can't do that anymore, that was my mistake and a mistake that I will always regret and carry for the rest of my life. The truth is out and it is the truth, Rick is Olly's father and there is nothing you can do and say that will change the reality so do yourself a favour...go home to your husband and kids, my son is waiting for me and I'm not going to stand around here any longer wasting time talking to you, I've already made a fool of myself entertaining you, we have nothing more to say!"

Taking a deep breathe, Beth turns on her heels and walks down the street trying not to cry and disappears round the corner leaving Lori standing there staring into the darkness seething with anger. After standing there for another few minutes, she turns around and walks back in the opposite direction, she was livid and she had a determined look on her face.

Daryl steps out from the shadows, he was going to try and catch up to Beth to apologise but he just stumbled upon the confrontation between her and Lori and couldn't believe his ears.

Daryl drops his cigarette on the floor and stumps it out with his foot angrily, puffing out the last of the smoke he inhaled.

Something catches his eyes and he walks over to the mess on the floor. He bends down and picks up a torn piece of a photo. Looking at it intently, he sees that it was a section with the Detective's face, his lips nuzzling Beth's neck, she was leaning into him, her arm around his neck and her other hand caressing his cheek.

Daryl stares at the picture. Beth was saying she didn't care about Rick, she wasn't in love with him anymore but he has a feeling that Beth is lying to herself? He could tell she clearly did love that man - who was she trying to kid? She still loves Rick Grimes, if she didn't, she wouldn't have kept the photo in her purse and she would have walked the moment Lori opened her mouth. He's never seen Beth in an argument before and today she was arguing for someone she loved, she never stopped and Daryl knew it.

He drops the piece back in the pile on the floor and decides to go home. He would leave Beth alone, she didn't need him in her face and to be honest he didn't want to see her upset any more than she was. She would only get more upset with what he wanted to say to her about someone like Rick. He thought a guy like Rick didn't deserve her, he would use her like he had and go back to his wife, she'd be better off without him. She had him, Amy, Dale and Carol to help with Olly, they didn't need to be disappointed by a man who wasn't going to be there 24/7 for them.

* * *

After talking with Douggie and Bobby for the past hour in the car, they drop Rick off home after 1am in the morning finally calm, they leave him and make their way home after the long night of drama.

Rick walks into the dark apartment, he takes a seat on the sofa, closing his eyes. He rests his head back, tired playing everything over in his mind. He has another son, his and Beth's son! Trying to speak to Beth, the fight, Beth asking him to leave broke his heart and then the the farm, the things Beth's father had said repeating, he wanted to shoot him. But the old man was right, he made the biggest mistake of his life, he let Beth go and now she wanted nothing to do with him and he was distraught, she may never want anything to do with him, it's what he deserved, he deserved to be alone and lonely.

Rick's thoughts are broken and then he hears the lock on the door click, his eyes crack open as the door shuts and he hears heels walking through the hall and stopping and standing in front of him and he's too exhausted to look up.

Suddenly Lori is straddling him on the sofa, pinning him down and kissing him widely unbuttoning his shirt, Rick reaches out and grabs her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N - Pretty messed up stuff! **

God what is Lori doing! What will Rick do?

still to come:-

_Lori/Rick confrontation_

_Rick/Beth confrontation_

_Rick/Olly meeting_

and then we move on in the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the guys reading and to the guys who have left me comments for the previous chapter. Those who have waited patiently for this chapter, I'm sorry for making you wait. Here we go…

**WARNING:** Lori wants to Rock Rick's World…There's only one World Rick wants to Rock and it ain't hers and he's mean in the way he goes about telling and showing Lori! Some might cringe – sorry! (I can't believe I actually wrote a segment of this!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

This is what it must feel like when you wake up and find that you have a spider plastered on your face. A Black Widow, she catches you off guard in her web she has spawned, trapping you with nowhere to go, she bites, causing muscle aches, nausea and finally making it difficult to breathe as she puts so much force into the deathly kiss.

Lori took Rick completely off guard. His mind was racing, he tries to draw a breath but she latches on grabbing his face pushing herself down on to him.

Lori begins to grind fully clothed and she can feel him beneath her, he was angled perfectly for her, leaning back, she could take care of him and his urges! He hasn't had anyone take care of his needs for a long time and she could do that for him tonight, remind him what it feels like to be with a real woman, remind him how good it is with her, so good that he'll gets down on his knees and beg for it, beg _her_ for it!

Lori moans at the thought of finally sinking down onto Rick, feeling him stretched out inside of her, slamming down repeatedly onto him and for him to return the favour, their bodies to work in sync with one another.

_It's been too long,_ _too fucking long_ she moans to herself that she grinds harder and faster.

Rick feels the pressure, he gasps for air. He moves his hands off of her shoulders and grabs her round the waist. Moving to sit up, he forces himself upwards, it was like she had dropped all her body weight onto him. He was still banged up from brawling with Daryl, he had a bruised lip and his head was thumping. When he gets in the right position, in one quick movement, he flips her over on to her back, Lori falls onto the cushion and Rick falls on top of her.

Lori moans in delight, she pushes herself up into him.

Rick pins her down with the weight of his body. He releases her waist and manages to ply her hands off of his face, they were literally super glued to him as well as were her lips. Grabbing both hands, he pushes them up and restrains them down beside her head. Rick manages to break his lips away from her. He wants to spit, spit out her saliva, spit in her face.

A dark side of him appears, a side which he never knew he had, a meaner Rick that had been growing from hate, distrust and loathing, just waiting to appear and Lori was the one who held the key for that monster to appear. The darker him had unleashed hours ago back on the farm and he was going to unleash again, round two, he can feel the fire inside of him awaiting to erupt like a volcano, too long has he been dormant just waiting for this pivotal moment to snap.

Lori finally opens her eyes, her face is flushed and she's trying to catch her breathe looking up at Rick, his face retracing history. Their history she thinks in delight.

A million things flash through Rick's mind; Beth's amused eyes watching him from beneath those long lashes, the coffee, the pie, the frilly curtains, the encounters, the first date, the smell of vanilla, the first kiss, the first night, up on the hill, the talk, the promise, the storm and the lightening hitting him, the heartache, the distance, the ultimatum, the colour draining away from an angel's face, the crossroad, the deep abyss, a new city, those eyes, the lost smile, the fruit of that lost love, a child, his child, breakaway, the need to breakaway from the dark and re-enter the light! Beth, the woman he's been searching for, when he finds her, he'll find himself again! Rick needs to breathe, he feels he cannot breathe.

He looks down at the woman he once loved. He would have given her anything her heart desired had her eyes not wandered and betrayed him. They had troubles, everyone hits a rocky patch in their marriage especially if your points of views change, she always had to be right and it always had to be her way, it wasn't a partnership anymore, it was more of a dictatorship. Lori Grimes never worked a day of her life and was telling Deputy Rick Grimes how to do his job. You try and work at the cracks, he tried, he tried so hard but she, she didn't give a damn! If she did, she wouldn't have gone and fucked around with somebody else! He didn't have any evidence but he just knew. He could just tell that ,what once belonged to him, suddenly didn't.

That day was still fresh in his mind; he was coming back home, a day earlier than expected from a seminar held in Macon. He was sitting at traffic lights, fifteen minutes away from home when he sees a car driving past and Lori was in the passenger's side with a man he didn't recognise driving. He sees her leaning over and quickly pressing a kiss on the man's lips. He was too shocked to think about getting the licence plate number, following them and pulling them over and beating the shit of the man. He just closed off, he didn't want to believe it.

He blocked it and everything away. He walked around clueless for weeks not knowing what to do, he couldn't think. He put all his energy into work and into Carl until one day he lost it trying to make an arrest, Shane of all people, the hot head had to take over and calm him down, the world had flipped upside down!

That night he went home, Carl was sitting at the kitchen table drawing, Lori was flicking through a magazine, he entered the kitchen and asked Carl to go get ready for bed. Once he heard Carl enter the bathroom to brush his teeth, he walked straight to Lori's hand bag and grabbed her cell phone. Lori jumped up and tried to grab it but Rick pushed her out the way holding out his hand not to take another step closer to him.

He reads through the messages, the lines on his forehead crease deeper the more he reads, his eyes take on a defeated look, it was enough confirmation. He had been kidding himself that nothing really had happened between Lori and this guy, that they could work things out but his blinders are up and enough was enough.

He walks up to Lori and thrusts the phone up in her face. Her trembling eyes move to the screen and she reads the sordid graphic text messages she sent and the ones that were sent back only an hour ago, they weren't sent to or from her husband, they were sent to some random name he didn't recognise and to be honest he didn't care anymore!

He grabbed her hand and thrust the phone into her palm. Without a second thought, he pulls off his wedding ring and places it on top, the whole time staring deadly into Lori's panic ridden face and all she can see is the hatred evident in his eyes not the kind eyes that she's known all the time she's been with him. With one last look, Rick took off upstairs to tuck Carl into bed.

An hour later, he came down with two suitcases. He moves around the lounge collecting his charger, important paperwork, his passport and finally he grabs all the framed pictures of Carl and ones where the two of them are together and stuffs them into his bag.

He takes one last look around his house, grabs his keys and moves towards the front door. He opens the door and then Lori is beside him pushing it shut and standing in front, arms spread across the door barricading him in, begging him not to go, telling him she loved him and to think about Carl.

When he hears that, his head snaps up to stare at Lori in disbelief, she was now thinking about Carl? where was the thought of their son when she was off having an affair?

Rick looks down at her, he would have given her what she wanted at that very moment if he still loved her but he didn't, that was never going to happen! His eyes shift dramatically, completely fixed on her darkly.

"You want me? You want me so bad, don't you?" Rick asks inches from her face.

"Yes Rick! Yes! I need you, I love you!" Lori whimpers back.

He trails his eyes from the top of her hair line and down her body beneath him and she twitches in anticipation, her breathing picking up, the hot air escaping and hitting the side of his face, he looks back up.

"I bet your already wet for me, aren't you?" Rick drawls in his throaty voice.

Lori swallows, his slow deep voice turning her on the more.

"I'm so wet for you Rick, I'm ready, take me, take me, take me!" She begs.

"I haven't even touched you and already your…" He trails off and grips her hands in his tighter.

Lori nods her head excessively as she thinks of those strong experienced hands on her. Rough and hard is how she wanted him right now, she wanted the animal to burst out and attack her like he once used to, too long has that animal not appeared before her, she needed to feel that type of loving, she wanted to scream her head off tonight, she wanted him to make her come a dozen times over and she wanted him to come along with her, together.

Lori licks her lips thinking of taking his length into her mouth and give him the best head he's ever had. There's nothing Beth could do that she couldn't do better, she'll show him, who was a girl and who was the real woman that could satisfy him and his every needs!

Rick sees Lori's face getting that penetrating look, the urgency of the need for them to be flesh on flesh and for Rick to pound away at her.

He pounded into her like a machine when Judith was conceived, maybe they could do it again like that night but this time he won't scream out Beth's name repeatedly, he'll call out her name, he isn't out of his mind tonight, he was completely in control of his mind and body and he wants her, she just knows it.

"You want me to bury myself deep into you and pound away, hit that spot, make you scream, huh?" He asks hoarsely and a bit wickedly.

"I do, I want you so bad Rick!" Lori moans staring up at him getting turned on at his playful sinister tone.

Where has this man been she bites her bottom lip thinking the things he was going to do to her she giggles to herself, it's been years but she knows he'll enjoy it.

They were never that playful in the later years but maybe being away from each other for so long, they can reignite new passions between them Lori prays. They could be reckless and spontaneous and she could make him so happy, he would forget anything to do with that mistake relationship he had with the tea girl.

_"__How badly did you want him?"_ Rick asks her tilting his head narrowing his eyes at her like a hawk.

Lori's pants begin to come to a halt, she was trying to catch her breath, Rick had not moved the whole time, her eyes were down and she sees that there was now a pillow placed between their groins and then she freezes at his trickery and it stung!

She slowly looks up and stares straight into the now foreign eyes. The once loveable eyes that belonged to the charismatic Rick Grimes were gone and have been replaced by a strangers; hard, full of hatred and disgust, staring rather menacingly down at her, she feels her stomach churn.

Lori's lips begin to tremble trying to formulate words but nothing comes out, she seemed to have lost her voice. She hasn't see Rick like this ever, this much hate in him and all directed towards her. She watches as he stares angrily at her, tilting his head further, his jaw tightens, she becomes terrified and tears begin to roll down her eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" Rick asks deadpan "Doesn't feel nice does it!" He says in the same tone.

Lori whimpers and looks up at Rick shaking her head.

"How many more times do I have to tell you, you and me are never going to happen! Why can't you get it into that twisted skull of yours! We died the day you fucked up!" Rick says grabbing her chin tightly making her look at him.

"Because of you, my life, my sanity got turned upside down!" Rick accuses her.

"And when I was so close to be finally being free, just when the divorce papers were ready to be signed, you ruin the life I rebuilt with Beth! I lost a part of me that night because of you! I lost me!" He literally spits.

"Nineteen months, two weeks and a day I've been living this nightmare!" Rick grips Lori tighter.

"Because of your fucking ultimatum! I walked away from Beth to be with my kids only to have walked away unknowingly from another! Carl and Judith got me from the get go and Oliver, what did he get, an absent father, no love from me, no protection, nothing that I should have given, rightfully due to him! What did he do to deserve any of this?" Rick closes his eyes.

"I should have been there for Beth when she needed me, I should have been there for Oliver, I should be the one taking care of him but he doesn't even know who I am!" A tear rolls off Rick's cheek and it hits Lori in the face, she blinks up at him.

"He's my son, mine and Beth's son, she was all on her own, I abandoned her and she went through it all on her own!" Another tear drops and he shakes violently above her.

"_My Beth was all alone!"_ He shakes his head_ "All because of you!" _

Upon hearing this, Lori gets frustrated and begins to thrash out.

"What is so fucking special about this girl, that she has you blindfolded, that you can't just let go and fucking move on!" Lori says between her gritted teeth.

"Beth came along, I could breathe again, I could see again and I lived again!" He answers "but you!" He looks back down, his eyes getting dark "You couldn't let me be happy, Me and Beth, we were so happy!" He scrunches his eyes cursing himself thinking about Beth being excited about planning their wedding "I broke all our dreams, I broke her heart for what, for this?" He asks Lori hissing in her face.

"I can't do this anymore! I won't do this anymore!" Rick says letting go and getting to his feet, he begins to walk away.

Lori sits pulling her dress down, grabbing her chin and watching Rick's back.

"Rick, if you walk out that door, then that's it!" Lori shouts after him.

Rick doesn't turn around, he just continues on his path.

"That bastard baby is not yours!" Lori screams "That slut is lying!" She screams louder, sure that all the neighbours could hear.

Rick's back stiffened and he stops abruptly, he clenches his fists, his head lifts up looking at the ceiling. He slowly turns around to face Lori, looking at her unbelievably. His face turns almost comical, asking her, did he hear right?

_"Excuse me?"_ Rick bends down slightly placing a hand to his chest tilting his head up at her.

"You have the audacity to say that?!" Rick asks in incredulity.

"The only slut around here is standing right in front of me, the woman who can't take no for answer! Or have you forgotten?" He grimaces looking down at Lori for her illicit affair.

Lori stares at Rick not believing he had called _her_ a slut, his behaviour was monstrous, all the abuse she is getting is because of that stupid girl, Beth! The past two years it's all been about Beth! she was getting fed up!

"And _that baby_ is mine! Oliver is mine!" Rick says definitely without a doubt.

"That bitch is using you! Don't you see, why are you so blind and foolish!" Lori snaps angrily at him.

Rick stares at her for a long moment, he's getting tired of this.

"Don't call her that!" Rick points his finger at Lori warningly.

"Damn it Rick! I'm your wife not her!" Lori pulls at her hair.

He faces Lori not believing that he once loved this woman, no longer recognisable to the sweet girl he met in high school all those years ago. How could people change so much he thought.

_"_Not for much longer, I want a divorce and I want it now and I'm going to get it this time, no more stalling, no more threatening me, using Carl and Judith as an excuse!_"_ Rick yells.

"We need to talk!" Lori says gently grabbing Rick's arm pleadingly.

Rick stares down at his arm and then back at Lori.

" !" He warns slowly as his jaw tightens, he looks at her with caution.

"You're not thinking straight baby!" Lori shakes her head.

"What she's telling you is not true, that baby is not yours!" Lori snaps.

"Beth never told me about Oliver, I found out myself, I don't need a Paternity Test, he is mine!" Rick announces firmly.

Lori breathes heavily in and out and she watches Rick looking hopeful of a future with his so called new family and then she gets a wicked grin on her face remembering one factor that will dampen Rick's hope of getting back with Beth.

"Beth is with someone, that guy at the restaurant is her baby's father not you! The one that fought with you! The one who could have killed you for touching Beth! He's possessive and you'll get burnt trying to go near her!" Lori says with bitterness and gloatingly.

Rick grabs a nearby chair, picks it up and throws it across the room and it hits the display cabinet, shattering the glass and the contents. Lori had taken cover bent down on the floor covering her mouth in shock. Rick was breathing in and out like a beast.

She needed to drill it into Rick that Beth was unattainable, to keep his distance.

"Why else would he beat you to a pulp, you were hitting on his girl and you think he's goin' to stand by and let you try and muscle in on his woman and child!" Lori smirks evilly "I don't think so! He'll kill you!"

Rick just looks on at Lori trying to push away the same thought he had of Daryl, seeing the way he was around Beth, he prayed that Beth and he were not in a relationship, he had to believe they weren't, his heart would shatter to tiny fragments, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything if it turned out true. She still loved him, deep down he knew she still did, that love they had is not replaceable, he saw it in her eyes and there was no way he was going to let Beth go again.

"She's taken, she's moved on and you are pathetic pining after her!" Lori snaps bringing Rick back to the room.'

Rick turns his gaze away, Lori was saying all this for her own benefit, he's not think, he thinks to himself.

"You'll never see Carl and Judith again, the only time you will get to see them will be once a month and that under supervision, I will make that happen!" Lori threatens with confidence.

Rick stops abruptly and there's a glazed look in his eyes again. He turns around to look Lori in the eye. He walks up to her so they're now standing face to face.

_"__We can __talk __until __hell __freezes __over__ – __you won't make me change my mind!"_ Rick states clearly.

_"__I __will __fight __for __Carl and Judith, they are mine!" Rick reminds Lori "And so are Beth and Oliver!"_

Rick walks into his room, Lori follows behind standing outside the door. She watches as Rick grabs a bag and chucks clothes and a few other things into it. Rick pushes past without a care anymore, Lori watches in disbelief as he begins to make his way to the front door.

"We're done Lori, it's over, pack your bags and be out of here tomorrow morning, go home!" Rick tells her.

"JUDITH'S NOT YOURS!" Lori yells back at Rick in spite to hurt him.

She didn't know for sure who Judith's father was but she knew Rick had accepted her as his own. She was going to make Rick suffer, he had chosen Beth and she wasn't going to let them have their happily ever after which was meant to be hers and Rick's.

Rick stares at Lori in rage but slams the door behind him as he leaves, he couldn't bare to look at her any longer than he had. He has always wondered whether Judith was his but he didn't care, she was! It was his name on the Birth Certificate, it was him raising Judith.

* * *

**A/N - I know...ewwwww! on the Lori/Rick part but I had to write it. **

**I'm working on Beth/Rick confrontation, should hope to have this up soon, watch out for it if your still following this fic and let me know your comments. **

**Take care!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks for reading and commenting on the previous chapter! It's great to know your thoughts and it encourages me to write, I'll add more to this fic. Here is the next chapter _***Rick/Beth***_ for the kind readers who take the time to comment (",)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**Featured Song: Shania Twain - From This Moment**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Flashback**

Rick sits at the bar with a beer in his hand half listening to Shane complaining on about some girl he picked up a night ago, she was still at his house when he got home from work to change to meet Rick at The Lounge to watch Beth's performance pretending to the girl he had to go back out on a stakeout and hoping she was gone by the time he got home. He didn't want her to tag along, It's Friday night, time to relax. It was also Beth's night to shine on the stage, Rick never misses her set, Shane and a few of the other officers go to support Rick's girl, it's a welcome to stressful days and Beth's entrance into Rick's life has opened them up to a whole new world they didn't know existed in that Lounge, many walks of life, interesting people, Leon has also met a girl and it's early days but, he's smitten - Shane says he's finally going to become a man, now he just needs to shave off that ridiculous caterpillar above his lip if he's to woo and keep her.

Rick looks around the dimmed room and finally catches a glimpse of luscious golden bouncy hair illuminated by a light above her head laughing with the band playing with her tonight. Every one of them tried their best pick-up lines and Beth would knock them down gently. Each guy would look down in defeat and they'd laugh at the knock backs each got from Beth. Rick was good at lip reading so he got the questions the guys were asking Beth but Beth's face was facing away so he couldn't read her answers but he wasn't threatened, her posture told him, she was turning them all down and he knew none of them were Beth's type anyway, he was her type and there's only one Rick Grimes, him! he smirks.

"Beth, sure you won't change your mind and trade in the cop for one of us rock stars, I'll treat you like a princess!" Cosmo, the lead guitarist winks at Beth.

Beth looks to her side and sees Shane burying his face into Rick's shoulder, the girl obviously hadn't left when he called his home phone, she picked up. Rick is laughing pushing him up. Rick looks up and then catches Beth watching him with a smile. Rick all but smiles back at her, he had that glint in his eyes and she looks back at Cosmo and shakes her head.

"Why would I want to be treated like a Princess, when I'm treated like a Queen!"

"Ouuuch!" The band members laugh towards the leading man who grabs his heart dramatically as if his heart is breaking. Cosmo looks over at Rick and nods his head and Rick returns the gesture.

"You're really happy with him?" He asks raising his eyebrow in question.

Beth just nods her head yes. When Cosmo studies her, he sees that everlasting glow of happiness and a girl truly in love.

"Shit, she's in love with the deputy!" The drummer says "That's the same look my woman had when I married her and you know how smitten she is on me!"

"Yeah she had on you, past tense!" Cosmo jokes.

"None of us can change your mind? you get a pick of us younger fit boys!" The guy on the keyboard says flashing his young man's toned abs.

"Why would I want a boy?" She looks him up and down "when I have a man!" She replies back nodding towards Rick smugly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ouwwwwwwwwch!" The band members say in unison covering their mouths.

"Hey, you guys want to walk out of here on your legs or be rolled out on a gurney?" Glenn asks squeezing in amongst the circle

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asks puzzled.

"Officer Friendly carries the meanest lookin' gun like from one of those cowboy movies! and you haven't seen him with an axe or a knife!...sheshhh! droll over his girl more than y'all are, you'll be sipping your three meals for the next six months out of a straw and I'm not joking!" Glenn shakes his head.

"His partner sitting there beside him has a screw loose so he'll more than happily assist in covering up any murders that take place if you don't make it out alive! They practically run this county! and rumour has it, Deputy Grimes is the next in line for the Sheriff's position when he retires!" Glenn clarifies placing his arms around the two band member's shoulders and they look at Glenn in doubt.

"Well," Glenn sighs looking at their reaction "Good luck boys! You're either real brave or dumb for hitting on Deputy Grimes's woman, don't say I didn't warn y'all!" Glenn sings pointing his fingers at their heads "BANG! BANG!" He sounds.

Beth is laughing telling Glenn to stop and the band laugh along but Glenn stands there looking serious raising his eyes at their naivety, their stupidity. He sighs heavily pushing their heads together turning them to look towards Rick and Shane.

Shane points his finger up and shoots at them and they look at Rick who is scowling at them like Clint Eastwood does in the old cowboy movies.

Beth steps in front of the band members hands on hips.

Shane stops shooting and waves to Beth and Rick changes his scowl to a toothy smile and a wink.

When Beth turns her back on them to say she'll be back to the band, Shane claps Rick on the shoulder.

"We still got it, did you see that little boy's face!" he fist pumps Rick.

Both are laughing and look over their shoulder to see Beth standing behind them crossing her arms, tapping her foot on the floor not impressed.

"Why hey there Beth, you're looking mighty fine tonight, new shoes?" Shane says looking down hoping to make his escape but Beth grabs his ear.

"What are ya both doin'?"

"Nothing!" Shane answers looking around not knowing what he's done wrong.

"I could see ya both from where I was standin'!" Beth says still holding Shane's ear looking from Forest Gump and then to Rick who looks really amused.

"Sure you don't need glasses" Shane puts his fingers in circles around his eyes.

Beth looks at him not laughing and twists his ear and he flinches with an _"ahhhh!"_

"Sure you haven't been drinking too much?" Shane screeches and bravely throws back a few pretend glass of wine down his mouth and then starts laughing.

"I was just sayin', that why would I want a boy when I have a man…maybe I need to go and look for a man?" She says looking at Rick.

Rick pushes Shane and getting the hint, Shane leaves them alone.

Rick pulls Beth into him, in between his legs and holds her, slowly running his finger down her face and touches her lip with his thumb playfully.

"When will I meet this man you talk of?" He asks looking at her red glossed lips and his eyes flick back up to look at her baby blue eyes.

"Why?" She asks putting her arm draped on his shoulder.

"So I can break every single bone in his body and twist out his eyes for looking at you!" He leans forward and whispers into her ear "You belong to me!"

"That's not nice! jealousy doesn't suit you!" She whispers back swatting his shoulder.

"I don't share! The sooner they know from the get go, the better all round" He nuzzles her ear.

"Hmmm" She hums threading her fingers through his hair.

"But if you really want to find a new man, I won't stand in your way" he pulls away releasing her ear from his mouth and picks up his beer and takes a sip "I could always go out and look for a new woman!"

Beth grabs his neck and pulls his face towards her, he grabs her waist.

"I'll scratch out her eyes and tear out her hair!" She promises.

"That's not nice!" He whispers back.

"I don't share either and I'm certainly not goin' to let some girl try and steal my man!" She scrunches up her nose.

They stare at each other and Beth steps up on the stool's metal footrest and hovers over Rick, he looks up and she lowers her lips down and passionately kisses him. Rick is leaning up into the kiss and pulling her towards him and they feel a flash towards them and Rick is pushing Shane out the way with Beth laughing in between Rick's kisses, she nearly falls and has to sit on his lap. Rick continues to kiss her and she whispers "There's only one man for me and he's the only one who has permission to kiss me especially like this!"

"Good because these lips belong to me!" Rick says and kisses Beth dominantly.

"Get a room!" Shane pretends to barf and walks off to find Glenn.

"I'm on next - behave and you'll get a treat tonight!" She smiles and kisses his cheek before she makes her way to the stage.

When she looks out into the crowd, she smiles getting herself ready. The light and scenery change for her set, it was going to be a slow beautiful song, dedicated to the most gorgeous guy she has the pleasure of knowing and loving. She looks up over to Rick, he has the biggest smile on his face, his eyes twinkle from his seat and she can't help but mirror him as she begins to play her guitar and sing;-

"_From this moment life has begun_  
_ From this moment you are the one_  
_ Right beside you is where I belong_  
_ From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only, for your happiness  
And for your love, I give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

**Beth looks over to Rick and continues to serenade him**

_From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live_  
_ I will love you, I promise you this_  
_ There is nothing, I wouldn't give_  
_ From this moment, I will love you_  
_ As long as I live from this moment on"_

The crowd cheer and sway along, lovers dance and kiss tenderly, the buzz in the room is lazy and sexy, familiar faces staring back at her. Life couldn't get better than this, she has to be the luckiest girl in the world she thinks to herself especially when Rick looks around making sure nobody sees him do what he's about to do, it's only for her eyes, she smiles as he blows her a slow kiss and points to her, smiling in her direction like she's the most amazing vision he's ever laid his eyes on, the look tells her how much he loves her.

_**End of Flashback**_

Beth stands nervously in the room watching the door waiting, this was it, the first proper meeting they will be face to face since the last time they were face to face when Rick told her it was over. Remembering, she feels tears threatening to fall, she has to swallow hard and steady her breathing. She felt sick to her stomach, she grabs hold of it thinking that this was a bad idea and she should leave whilst she can.

"I can't do this!" She says to herself stepping to leave but before she reaches the door, it opens and she freezes.

Rick walks in slowly, standing at the doorway, she can feel his eyes on her. Her arm wraps around her stomach, it was still churning and then he shuts the door behind him and she internally jumps. Beth doesn't even look up, her eyes remain on the ground, slowly lifting her eyes, she sees his boots, his jeans and her eyes trail up, he had his detectives badge clipped on his belt. Her line of vision goes to the door behind, she sees one of the guys with the slick brown gelled hair watching in and when he meets her eyes, he gives her the tiniest smile and turns around showing his back but remaining outside like he was guarding it. Beth wasn't sure what was going to happen, would he tackle her and throw her back into the room should she try and escape?

Beth doesn't dare speak, she didn't know what to say, her mind had suddenly become blank and Rick wasn't making it any easy for her, he wasn't speaking either and she can't take it any longer.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, I need to go!" Beth says grabbing her bag.

Beth rushes to leave but before she can get to the door, she is abruptly stopped. She stands there breathing heavily, she looks down beside her, Rick had her hand held tightly in his. She sees that he's wearing the brown leather wrist band she made him, it took her forever to make, she wanted it to be perfect.

After a long pause, Rick gently pulls her to stand in front of him, he doesn't let go of her hand, he steps forward looking down to her. Beth's face is directly staring at his chest. She could easily just rest her face there and cry but she holds it together, she couldn't do that any more, he was Lori's now, she didn't have any rights to be even holding his hand and she wiggles it out of his grasp.

Rick looks down and sees that Beth has taken back her hand and holds it in her other one. His hand just drops down to his side. He couldn't form any words, there was so much he had wanted to say to her, he'd wake up at night just blabbering random speeches to himself, having imaginary talks with her, things he wanted to say but when the time comes to actually verbalise them to her, he is blank.

"How are you?" He finally asks in his low throaty voice.

"Fine, thank you...and you?" She asks back in her velvety voice.

"Fine," Rick replies back.

And their back to silence. Talking, a conversation was never this difficult between them. Their first meeting, they had bounced off each other and every day thereafter. The sarcasm, teasing, light-heartedness, the sweet nothings were missing, they were talking to each other as if they were strangers. Situations have made it such that it feels like a lifetime away and that there was no turning back to those happy times.

Beth remembers back to the restaurant, the multiple questions he asked her.

"When I found out, I went to your house that same day to tell you but when I got there, I couldn't tell you, so I left,"

She replies recounting that day, she was scared and needed him but realised she was now alone and she couldn't be there any more, she wasn't going to be having a party to celebrate her pregnancy, she didn't even have the man who was meant to share that moment with her any more, that hurt the most and she fled.

"After I left, I didn't think, I just had to get on with life and that was it, I was going to raise my baby myself, you didn't need me to burden you more than you already were, you made it clear to stay away from you and to get on with my life... so I did. It may have been the wrong decision but at the time I was just thinking what was best for your family and more importantly, me and my unborn baby." Beth replies.

Maybe not the right thing to have said and done but it was done not in malice but to make it easier for everyone. She couldn't stick around and have her baby talked about and have Rick running back and forth, torn, he had made his choice and that was it, he, Lori, Carl and their expected baby.

Rick looks over at Beth frowning, hurt and upset of the decision Beth made without speaking to him, just once if she reached out, he would have been there for her.

"Beth, you had no right to keep such a big thing from me!" Rick responds quietly.

"I missed out on eleven months of his life, he doesn't know who I am!" Rick breathes, his voice trembling.

"I'm sorry, I know this doesn't make it right, I'm wish..." Beth stops and looks up at Rick.

"I wish things had been different," she whispers "and I know you hate me right now," Beth looks away.

"I won't stand in between you and Olly, you're his father and he's your son, you have a right to be in his life." Beth looks back at Rick, whose staring at her and she looks away again.

He steps forward standing in front of Beth, she doesn't look up, she doesn't want to look at him, this was too hard!

He waits but she doesn't react, not even when he takes another step closer. He sees her lashes move, she then steps back and he lifts his hands up and cups her face in his palms lifting her face up to look at him.

"I wish things had been different, I wish I could go back and-" Rick says looking deep into Beth's eyes, wanting her to see how he felt but Beth reaches up and grabs hold of his hands.

He watches as she pulls them away and then let's go signalling to him, she didn't want him to touch her. Rick suddenly felt a huge flash of hurt and Beth could see it wash over his face and he swallows deep and draws in a deep breathe steadying himself, he rubs his brow looking the other way, he didn't want her to see how crushed he was, this was difficult.

Beth looks down and continues, he needed to hear it and then she could leave it there.

"I wish I could have gone back in time and told you when I was at your doorstep the night when I found out I was pregnant but then I saw you and your wife with your family and friends, you were celebrating the news of your expected baby, everyone was happy, Carl was happy and I couldn't go do that to you and her, your family and I couldn't be there anymore, so I left and I never looked back." Beth tells him trying to detach herself.

"You now know Olly exists, he'll understand in time who you are and so long as you don't hurt him, I won't get in the way of your relationship, he needs you as much as you need him." Beth says looking into her bag, she grabs her note book and a pen and scribbles down some details.

"This is my number," Beth says and Rick watches her.

"When things settle, you can call me to arrange for you and Olly to meet and we can work out how we're going to arrange.." Beth didn't know how to say it "arrange when you take him. He's still little so, if you don't mind, I'd rather he come home during the nights and when he's older and understands, you can have him with you over nights, I don't know how this works but between us, I'd prefer that we decide on this together without outside interference, I hope you'll agree?" Beth asks holding the piece of paper out to Rick for him to take.

Rick just stares at the paper and then up at Beth. He could see she was being serious and he left like the stupidest guy around, of course it was going to be like this, why had he thought any different. She wasn't going to fall into his arms just because that's what he wanted her to do, he prayed for her to do, she was an independent woman, she didn't need him especially after what he had put her through.

Rick delicately reaches out and takes hold of the paper, their finger tips on each end of the paper. Rick watches and then Beth lets go and he's left standing holding it alone, he puts his hand back down to his side holding the paper.

"I better get going, I left Olly with a friend and he's got a doctor's appointment in an hours' time and I don't want to be late." Beth grabs her bag and gets ready to leave.

"What's wrong with Oliver?" Rick asks concerned stepping forward.

Beth couldn't help but smile a little bit, Rick was the only one who called Olly, Oliver, she'd only call him by his full name when he was being mischievous or Amy would call out his full name 'Oliver Richard Grimes' to get his attention and it would work as his head would turn around like a little owl and grin when he heard his full name.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just a routine check-up with the Paediatrician. Your daughter must have them all the time as well." Beth reminds him to stop him from worrying.

"I think I've said all that I needed to, is there anything you wanted to ask?" Beth asks.

He felt like she was a stranger to him, she was purposely talking to him formally and he hated it! He wanted to shake her until the Beth he knew would appear not this distant, cold Beth.

Of course there was things he wanted to ask and say, too many things since they separated; all the time apart, there was so much he wanted to tell her, how he felt being away from her, missing her and then the biggest shock of his life finding out she'd had his baby! She was acting like everything was normal.

But he doesn't say anything more, he just shakes his head and lets her leave, this was not how he had envisioned this. He was fooling himself that it would that easy, she didn't believe or trust him any more, she wouldn't let him near her and he didn't blame her, he made her feel this way with what he did to her.

Beth was feeling uncomfortable standing there as they were, acting the way she was and he was silent and just taking it.

Rick observing her as if he had been punched in the face and was terrified to say or do the wrong thing, this felt like the twilight zone, their interactions were off, this felt unnatural and not real, like it was a different universe, that the life they had lived together was a distant memory or a different life or never real.

He steps aside and Beth slowly goes to walk past him trying not to touch him and she succeeds as she grabs the door and rushes out not looking back.

Rick stands there speechless and quite frankly shaken which hardly ever happens, he pulls out the seat roughly and takes a seat watching Beth leave from the building and disappear out in the sunlight whilst he was left in the dark of the room by the front desk.

Douggie walks down the stairs watching Beth leave, he looks towards Betty who nods towards the room. He could sense there was tension in the atmosphere and it was coming from that room. He makes his way down as Betty watches him.

"Good luck, I heard him growl, pretty little thing must have pissed him off!" Betty smirks – all men were stupid was all that was going through her mind.

"Leave him be today Betty, guy doesn't need to be told he's stupid, he must be feeling it well enough!" Douggie shakes his head.

"Yes detective, I'll try to be nice!" Betty shrugs.

"Good leave the new boy alone! pick on Bobby, he's got a really offensive tie on today."

Douggie tells her whilst he reaches the door and steps in. Betty shuffles her papers and she grins waiting for the slicked haired man to walk through the doors, she must have missed him earlier.

Douggie closes the door behind him and Rick was leaning down, elbows on his knees looking at the piece of paper. He just leans up against the wall crossing his arms over his chest watching the former deputy.

"You plan on sitting there all day or you plan on doing something useful and show us city boys what a small town boy is really made of? Everyone keeps goin' on about how great you are? I ain't seen anythin' special in the week that you've been here? Just runnin' around after a girl who wants nothin' to do with you!" He says flipping the light on.

Rick lifts his head up and looks up at his partner in disbelief, he was having a crisis and he was making him feel worse than he already felt, he was mocking him.

He really wished Shane was here right now, even though he was a big idiot most of the times, he knew what to say and do to cheer him up, he would somehow keep him going and he felt regretful now for not giving his friend the credit he deserved, he was a good friend. If Shane saw his new partner he'd just say "_fuck you asshole!"_ Rick smirks at the memory of his best friend. But one look at Douggie and he comes back to reality.

"I don't even know what I'm doin' here? This was all just a huge mistake, what was I thinking..?" Rick laughs "that I could move on and just carry on!" He shakes his head.

Douggie pushes himself off the wall and takes a seat opposite Rick.

"Go, nobody's stoppin' ya to stay, there's nothin' here for you if you keep that up!" Douggie gestures towards the door.

Rick looks up at Douggie narrowing his eyes and sits up in his seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be talkin' me around, that I should stay, work at it, fight for what I believe in, fight for what matters, hold in there, things will be ok, give it time?" Rick lists off his finger not even thinking about work, he was thinking about Beth and Olly.

Douggie just looks at him expressionless. He knows that Rick's focus was on Beth and nothing else and he feels bad, he was once in a similar situation with his ex-wife and he just couldn't focus on work and Rick had an off balanced wife who'd keep calling every god damn minute of the day trying to find out where Rick is and then there was the whole Beth and Olly, he was glad he wasn't in Rick's shoes, he seemed to have some sort of bad luck following him around like a bad smell.

"You already know this, so why do I have to tell you? make a decision and stick to it!" He answers.

"Thanks for the pep talk, it really helped!" Rick scoffs back looking back at the paper.

"Look Rick, did you actually think she was going to fall into your arms just like that?" Douggie points towards the door referring to Beth.

"She's a mother now, she's goin' to be thinkin' about her son and nobody else, not you, not her, just him!" He says rubbing his scuff on his cheek.

"You broke her heart and it's goin' to take a lot to mend it and she might not even want to be mended by you! You've got to leave her alone and you've just got to be there for your kid, make that _kids_ and you've got to do somethin' about Lori. I never knew why you guys kept givin' each other the silent treatment but now I know why. Why don't you just end it with Lori?" He asks.

"If only if it was that easy! Carl and Judith, I can't lose them, I just can't!" Rick winces at the thought of Lori taking them breathing heavily "I told her to leave but you don't know her!"

"What hold has she got on you?" Douggie asks sitting forward.

"Just that she'll make sure I'll never get access to see my kids, that she'll make my life a living hell, she just won't take that we are over, she couldn't accept that I had moved on and that I wanted to be with Beth and I wasn't man enough to call her bluff!" Rick rubs his face in irritation.

"When we were separated, I barely got to see Carl and when I did it wasn't long enough. I can't live without Carl and then there was Judith, everything got complicated and I got scared. I'm the biggest moron on this earth, I know, you don't need to remind me but I just thought, Lori would take my kids away and that was it and the only option I saw was to give in and that is the biggest mistake of my life not fighting her and losing Beth. Beth, she deserves someone so much better, someone worthy of her love but I can't forget her and I don't ever want to. I found everything in Beth that I've always searched for and I know she feels the same way but she's not gonna give in! I just can't live like this any more!" Rick bangs on the table in frustration.

"Have you told Beth this?" Douggie asks.

"No, she won't even look at my face and when she did, she looked like she couldn't wait to get far away from me, I fucked up big time, I've never seen her like that…that face she wore, it was like a mask…that was not the face of my Beth?" Rick says looking at the paper still in his hand.

"Well then all you can do is wait and be patient and see what she wants and you'll have to decide what you're going to do about Lori, no woman is going to want to stick around if the ex-wife is constantly calling the shots, it's time you called the shots in your life!" Douggie advises "Before it definitely does become too late!"

Rick sits there in deep thought, he needed to do something, Lori wasn't going to budge, he needed to find a good attorney, his previous one didn't push hard enough for him.

"Right, I'd love to chat all day but we get paid to actually work, so put the paper away, let's get to work and then you can call Beth and arrange a meeting." He says getting up and switching the light off.

Rick knows Douggie is right and gets up from his seat. He goes to move and reaches down and lifts up the object on the floor. It was a little container and it held a dummy. He smiles, it was Olly's.

He hears Douggie calling and follows putting the case into his pocket.

He realises he needs to start focusing on work, he needed to show them what he had to offer Atlanta, he was good at his job and he will have to work his way back up to the top. He had the same authority and responsibilities as Douggie and right now he was acting like a rookie, he needed to step up and take the reins and walk beside Douggie, not behind him, The Sheriff sent him here for a reason, in a way he was representing his dad and he needed to get his head back on straight, he'd completely lost it the past nineteen months, it was time to turn his life back around.

Rick decides and makes a goal that when he goes back to King County, it would be him a better cop, with custody of Carl and Judith, most likely shared but it would be better than nothing. And with Beth and Olly, he wasn't going back home without them even if it meant prolonging his time at Atlanta PD until he persuaded Beth to come back to him and finally marry him. He didn't want to wake up in ten years looking to the side of him seeing her side of the bed empty, he wanted go to bed seeing her face next to his and when he woke, he wanted to wake up seeing her beautiful face and those dreams they made, made into a reality. The Journey was going to be long and hard but Beth was worth waiting for and travelling the long road ahead.

"Good Morning Betty, you look nice today!" Rick says smiling buzzing himself in and then sprinting up the stair, two steps at at time.

Betty watches in disbelief, she wanted to say something back but she doesn't know what to say, nobody has told her she looked nice. She looks down at her uniform and looks up at the glass watching Rick walking by.

"He looks happy?" Bob says whilst he mops the floor as he goes.

"Yeah, never seen him smile and it actually suits him!" Betty replies.

* * *

Rick sees Beth with Sophia and then he sees Olly. He was crying having woken up from sleep. Beth searches through her bag. Rick walks over and smiles at Sophia.

"You ok?" He asks standing behind Beth.

Beth looks up over her shoulder, surprised to see Rick.

Olly was crying louder and Beth dumps the contents of her bag on to the bench in search.

Rick looks over at Sophia and thinking whether he should take Olly and help comfort him.

"She's looking for Olly's dummy!" Sophia says looking up.

Rick remembering, shove his hand into his pocket and pulls out the plastic container.

"Here, I believe this belongs to him!" Rick takes it out and moves his hand over to Olly's mouth.

Olly looks at him whimpering, seeing someone he doesn't recognise but in wonder, he huffs in and out slowly and Rick places the dummy in between his lips and then once he closes his mouth, he begins to suck and his crying beings to fizzle away.

"There you go sweetie!" Beth sighs with relief rubbing Olly's back and looks up at Rick.

"Thanks, where did you find it?" She asks looking down at the contents of her bag sprawled all over the bench and falling to the floor.

Sophia is on her knees picking up something that had rolled down under the bench.

"It must have fallen out of your bag at the station," Rick confirms kneeling down to help.

Beth shoves everything into her bag and Sophia stands up handing Beth her note book and begins to play with Olly once he sees Sophia smiling.

Rick picks up a box and his eyes narrow at it in shock. Beth looks over and she freezes in horror when Rick lifts it up and looks at her. Beth practically snatches her box of The Pill out of his hand in embarrassment. Rick watches as she dumps it into her bag and zips it back up standing as quickly as she can, she gets a sudden head rush and Rick steadies her as he gets up catching her.

"Thanks for the dummy!" Beth replies not knowing where to look.

Rick stares down at her and Olly catches his attention when he feels little hands pulling at his button. Rick can't help but chuckle a little whilst Beth tries to pull him off, Olly was leaning down concentrating to take the button. Rick feels his little nails scratch him and he doesn't care.

"Oliver Richard Grimes!" Sophia snaps holding her hip, Both Beth and Rick look over at the little girl now wagging her finger at the naughty baby.

"Stop undressing the man and let's go home, mommy is waiting for us!" She says grabbing Beth's hand and beginning to pull to go.

"Yayayayaaaaaaa!" Olly mumbles reaching down to Sophia

"Well c'mon then!" Sophia reaches up and Beth hands Olly over smiling, it would seem Sophia and Olly had their own form of communication going on and they understood each other.

"So you're the babysitter?" Rick asks Sophia amused.

"No!" She looks up at Rick scrunching her nose "Olly is my cousin!" She rolls her eyes at Rick kissing Olly on the cheek "Who are you?" She asks smiling once she sees Rick's teeth whilst he laughs.

"A friend!" Rick answers and he looks over at Beth as she turns to look up at Rick "An old friend" He repeats.

"Sophia, we gotta get going, c'mon sweetie!" Beth tells her reaching over taking her hand tearing her eyes off of Rick.

"Thank you for the dummy," Beth thanks Rick gratefully.

"Anytime!" Rick replies smiling at Olly.

Beth turns around and leads them home, Olly's head turns around smiling at Rick, his big cheeks are up high whilst he sucks on his dummy.

Once they're out of earshot, Sophia takes a look back at Rick.

"He's really handsome!" Sophia observes looking up at Beth.

"Yeah, he is" Beth nods back and turns her head slightly watching Rick walk over to his car.

"You should ask him out on a date!" Sophia giggles noticing the way Beth had looked at Rick.

"Sophia, stop romanticising and move your chops, your mom's waitin' for us!" Beth caught out by the little girl, pulls her nose and can't help the smile rise on her lips.

"You like him!" Sophia now giggles to Olly and Olly makes a noise agreeing looking up to Beth.

"Hey, not you too!" Beth tickles Olly's neck and he reaches back up to Beth.

"Are we playing Pass the Olly?" Beth kisses Olly.

Olly was looking over Beth's shoulder, he catches Rick watching with a smile, Rick waves and Olly waves his hand about in the air.

"You're pretty hyper today munchkin! C'mon, let's get some dinner, take a nice bath and then beddy bye byes!" Beth lifts Olly in the air and he continues to look at Rick.

"Olly," Rick says smiling to himself, he looks just like Carl when he was a baby but more shockingly, if he was to pull out his own baby photos, you'd think they were the same baby.

Rick gets into his car and makes his way to collect Carl and Judith who were being watched by the Commissioner's wife who had suggested to Lori to have some time to herself.

* * *

**A/N - So Beth and Rick finally talked. It was definitely awkward between them so they'll have to rebuilt that friendship they had and Beth will have to learn to trust Rick again but with Lori in the picture, she will not contemplate or reciprocate any advances from Rick and he will have to wait patiently. There will be a lot of Beth/Rick coming up and Daryl plus someone else! and re-entries of some Team Bricksters. **

**Hopefully next week or after, I can get another chapter up, this will be a chapter on Rick/Olly and Beth.**

**Take care (",)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for reading and commenting on the previous chapter, here's the next chapter…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Daryl makes his final checks leaving notes and delivery schedules for Amy and T-Dog in the office. He already made sure the bar was fully stocked, the pumps were full, the stock room full of fresh produce delivered at the crack of dawn this morning and he'd already made sure to put extra staff on the rosters so there wouldn't be any delays in service whilst he was away.

He wanted the restaurant to keep its stars and customers flooding through the doors, they couldn't afford to piss off the regulars and they'd need to welcome the newcomers if they all wanted the extra tips in their wages, so no events or private functions were to be held whilst he was away, it would be a mammoth task which would need weeks preparing in any event. He did the job of four alone so he knew they'd need more hands on deck whilst he was away. He prides himself and the restaurant in delivering first class service to all the customers that dine or drink at the restaurant, once a upon a time he didn't care about others but this was his life now, the running and ticking along of the restaurant which Dale entrusted him in maintaining on his behalf.

He didn't like to leave the restaurant and worried what would happen in his absence but family business needed to be taken care of and the sooner he dealt with it, the better and the quicker he could get back home. Dale told him not to come back until the family issues were sorted, he had faith in Amy to fill his boots the couple of days he would be away. Daryl wasn't as trusting and enthusiastic as Dale had been but kept his thoughts to himself hoping Beth would keep an eye and step up should Amy slack in her responsibilities.

He honestly would have preferred Beth to manage the restaurant whilst he was away, she managed a Tea/Coffee shop and knew the hard work that needed to be put in but with Olly and the whole Carol business, that wasn't a possibility and he didn't want her to be overloaded than she already was especially with the Super Cop and his Psycho wife turning up and turning her life upside down. Today was her day off and he hoped she wouldn't bump into either of them when she went out and about running her errands.

He hasn't spoken to Beth since the other night when he and Super Cop exchanged words and punches and right now, he thinks that he actually just needed to get out of the city and maybe go hunting for a day, walking, tracking, catch dinner, pitch a tent out and sleep under the stars like he used to do, that would relax him and he would be able to think better. Anything he would say to Beth would only upset her and possibly ruin the friendship that they now had. He just knew Beth didn't need a guy like Rick Grimes, she was tougher and smarter than she or anyone gave her credit for, he watched her all throughout her pregnancy and then raising Olly by herself, she was like a mama bear, the baby was everything to her, her life and Olly, he didn't need to be bounced from one parent to the other.

"_He's fine, how he is! They're both fine! Detective Rick Grimes!"_ Daryl says in a low growl.

He knew and feared Beth would become miserable being away from Olly, they never spent a night apart and that didn't sit right with him, mother and child should always be together! He clenches and unclenches his fists at the thought of Rick walking off with Olly leaving Beth slumped in a heap on the floor crying. Rick Grimes didn't deserve a girl like Beth and Beth definitely deserved someone who would love and take care of her without fail for the rest of her life.

Daryl stands at the hostesses front desk and lets out a long sigh, why did things have to change, why couldn't life just remain good like how good it had become. His thoughts are broken when he hears the street cleaners beeping past the windows, he checks the clock and sees it's 7.30am, time for him to catch the train home, well the place where he grew up, it was never really home once his mother passed away, Atlanta is where he belongs now, he was a somebody not a nobody, the reason he wasn't looking forward to the reunion, the place he escaped six years ago was a dead place but he had gotten the letter from Prison, Merle was coming out and he need to arrange a place for Merle to stay and once he was settled, Merle was on his own and he'll return back to his new life in Atlanta.

Switching the lights off, he steps out into the cool air and locks the doors.

"Daryl!" Come over his shoulder and he turns around hearing her voice.

Beth is walking up with Olly on her hip towards him.

Daryl smiles when he sees them, his smile gets bigger when he sees Olly in that ridiculous hat he loves to wear with the floppy bunny ears. He was shaking his head side to side making the ears dance around him and at times the ears would hit Beth in the face, she didn't seem to mind, just gently pushes it away so she can see where she's going. The little puffy jacket looks like it had swallowed Olly, he looked incredibly cute, it took a lot for him to think that but Olly without a doubt was cute.

"Hey!" Beth says to him once she stops in front of him.

"Hey," He replies back in his usual gruff voice looking at her, she looked tired he thought.

"I made you some snacks,sandwiches and some muffins with the help of my little helper, Muffin Man Olly," Beth says looking down at Olly and upon hearing his name he starts to fidget blabbering.

"Yes, you poured the flour and got mummy and the kitchen covered in it and it took mommy forever to clean...didn't it?" Beth says kissing Olly's neck and he shakes his head laughing, the ears flapping around wildly, Beth giggles.

Olly reaches for the grouchy man to escape. Daryl just drops his backpack on the floor, scoops Olly up into his arms throwing him up in the air a little and catching him which only resulted in Olly giggling louder.

Daryl rarely smiled but when he did, it suited him Beth thought as she watches him and Olly playing. Daryl definitely had a way with kids, they loved him and he was protective and caring towards them, she sees it when Olly is with him, his focus solely on the baby and she saw the same when he stopped the Social Workers trying to remove Sophia from her care. He assured the little girl that nobody was going to take her away from Beth whilst he was there, he would guard the door and if they tried to come in, he'd shoot his crossbow at their asses and send them flying to the moon, Sophia just shook her head believing he would actually do it looking at his muscled arms that were too big for the sleeves of his shirt that they had to be torn off.

Daryl truly was a hero that day, he saved Sophia from being taken into care and Beth really appreciated him for his help and so did Carol when she found out, she cried not believing that somebody like Daryl would do that for her and Sophia and Beth assured her that Daryl was that type of guy, a good guy, grumpy but had a heart of gold.

"Ya made me muffins Sir Shitsalot?" Daryl grins.

"Erhem!" Beth coughs raising her brow.

"I meant Sir Olly!" Daryl rolls his eyes, it was a good name and makes a face at the baby.

Olly was reaching up, sticking his tongue out to the side trying to climb up higher.

"Oh…I see!" Daryl says lowly and Olly stops "Ya just want me for ma…shoulders!" Daryl pulls him closer and steals his hat and puts it on to his head.

"Ya wanna sit on my shoulders like last time and last time ya gassed me and I could'a died!" Daryl says looking up hoping Olly wouldn't step on his face.

Olly touches his head and then looks up at Daryl's head with his hat on, he begins to fidget bopping up and down trying to reach his hat and Daryl just shakes his head and the bunny ears flap about making Olly laugh trying to capture the ears with his chubby hands, every time he misses and the more he screeches louder, it pierces through Beth's ears and Daryl actually flinches.

"Ok! Ok! Stop both of you!" Beth laughs looking around, then grabbing the hat off Daryl head and placing it back on Olly's.

Olly peers up above his head and grabs the bunny ear to make sure they were still there covering his cold little ears and he growls at Daryl.

"Jesus! where did that come from?" Daryl smirks impressed "I'll never steal ya hat again! I swear" Daryl says crossing his heart and holding up his hand in surrender.

The street sweeper vehicle moves past them beeping and Olly's attention is on the light above it flashing and the two big swirly brushes sweeping the floor moving fast in circles. He now leans forward watching and reaching to go back to Beth.

"C'mere munchkin, we better say bye to Daryl and let him be on his way!" Beth tells Olly.

Daryl lost all track of time, looking up at the big clock on the opposite building, he grabs his backpack and throws it over his shoulder.

"Take care, have a safe journey," Beth says smiling a bit awkwardly now.

They had both just acted like the other night never happened but suddenly looking at each other, they both had something they wanted to say but were keeping their thoughts to themselves, it wasn't the right time they both decided and Daryl needed a clear head for the uneventful trip.

Beth steps to aside, Daryl just nods and pulls Olly's nose before taking off in a sprint towards the subway station.

"Shall we go see Sylvia and mommy can get a good cup of coffee and then we can spend today just you and me?" Beth asks Olly.

Olly leans over and presses his lips onto Beth's cheek and lays his head down on her shoulder, she takes that as a yes, it was wet and dribbley but she honestly didn't care, she wraps her arms tightly around him and carries him to the coffee shop humming a tune to him.

* * *

Rick rubs his face with both his hands, rubbing away his tiredness. Lori was still at the apartment and he was avoiding her as much as possible. Thankfully with Carl and Judith, taking up all her time, she wasn't able to get him alone to herself. Carl and Judith were still fast asleep when he left and Lori had jumped out of her bedroom just as he closed the front door.

"Just a couple of more days and then she'll be gone!" Rick says to himself and then frowns knowing Carl and Judith would be going back home with Lori once their time was up.

He pushes the door open, the little bell on top of the door notifies the waitress that a customer has walked through the door. Rick makes it to the counter and takes a seat on the stool slouching looking up at the signs, he looks to his side and sees Peacon Pie, he didn't care if it was breakfast, he wanted it and was going to order a slice.

"Sorry to keep you waitin', what can I get for you?" The chirpy voices literally sings whilst standing up appearing from nowhere from beneath the counter.

Rick's stops rubbing his forehead, his head shoots up and stares straight into the big blue eyes of Beth standing behind the counter with an apron around her neck. Beth freezes, her smile slowly disappears and she looks at Rick.

They stand there for a while in silence, they'd just gone into their little world and then they're interrupted.

"Beth, is my order ready?" A guys asks leaning up against the counter.

"Er…yeah…I was just gonna bring them over," Beth says lifting the tray up "One Latte and one Flat White!" she reads out handing the tray over with a friendly smile.

"Thanks sweetheart!" The man says winking to Beth and walks over to his table with his friend sat taping away on his laptop.

Beth wipes the surface and looks back up at Rick, he was looking over his shoulder and then he looks back at Beth.

"You work here as well as the restaurant?" Rick asks worried.

"No, I'm helpin' out a friend who's got..." She replies back but is interrupted with the sudden voices.

"Oh look at you! You'll be running around here in no time! Will you come and help old Aunt Sylvia in the shop?" The older woman says crouched down hand holding tightly onto something.

Rick looks over and then he sees that the elderly lady is holding on to tiny little hands. Looking down, he sees a little baby in denim dungarees trying to take a few steps in his little red sneakers and he is knocked for six, paralysed when he sees that it's Olly, his mouth literally hangs open, his eyes wide in shock witnessing what was happening before him, he pushes the stool to aside standing up looking over as the elderly lady walks past him, his head follows as does his body turning in the direction to see Olly's little head bopping and trying to walk, a massive smile plastered on his little face thinking he was walking around behind the counter where the lady lifts him up and holds him in her arms. She kisses his cheeks making Olly tilt his head giggling.

"You'll be bossing Nikki about in no time!" Sylvia winks to Olly and nods to the college girl coming back around the counter.

"Hey! You trying to steal my job again!?" The girl comes to ask crossing her arms in front of Olly giving him a teasingly dirty look.

"Yayayayayaaa!" Olly babbles.

"Don't you Yabadabadooooo me!" Nikki pokes Olly in the tummy.

"Well I finally got all that peanut butter and banana off his face!" Sylvia says pulling a funny face at Olly.

Rick blinks making sure he heard right...peanut butter and banana! that is his favourite snack on toast, everyone thought it was gross but to him, it was the best thing ever and he finds out that his son enjoys the snack as well.

"Beth he's like the Tasmanian Devil for the stuff!" She laughs having fed him his second breakfast for the morning "I know what I'm gettin' you for your birthday next month!" The elderly lady coos to Olly "Jars of Peanut Butter and banana's!

Olly was off blabbering away whilst Sylvia walks off with him in her arms to go to speak to a few of her customers.

"She's gonna go and pretend he's her grandson again when they start gushing over him!" Nikki says putting a hand on Beth's shoulder and looking at Rick.

"Yes Sir, what can I get you?" Nikki asks politely with her big smile.

"It's alright, I changed my mind!" Rick says watching a strange woman walk around with his son.

Beth was watching Rick the whole time, she had grabbed hold of her locket in the hopes to help her calm her nerves down. She was afraid of what Rick was going to say or do. She could see his face had turned slightly red, she knew he was upset seeing Olly reaching a milestone without him, strangers fussing over him, they all knew him and he was just a stranger to the baby in the limelight. Beth wanted to reach out to him, she felt terrible and then Rick turns to look at her hurt, she could see it in his eyes, he had hidden tears he was fighting for them not to come out. Rick never cried and seeing him so makes her want to cry.

Beth tries to speak but she can't get the words out.

Rick turns to leave the coffee shop without another word, watching Olly and Sylvia bonding like they were related, he couldn't watch any longer, he pulls the door, the tiny bell clicks and rings, Beth watches the back of Rick leave the building. She stands there watching and then looking at Olly.

"Can you watch Olly for me for a couple of minutes?" Beth grabs hold of Nikki's shoulders.

"Sure," The girl replies watching Beth trying to untie the knot behind her, she's huffing and gritting her teeth trying to get it off. Nikki reaches over and pulls it loose.

"Thanks!" Beth says throwing if over her neck and dropping it onto the counter.

With one last look at Olly in the safe care of Sylvia, she runs out the door and sees Rick walking towards his SUV.

"Ri..Rick!" She calls out, reaching her hand out to him to stop.

Upon hearing his name, he comes to a standstill but he doesn't turn around. He feels like he's waited an eternity for Beth to call his name, he missed it.

Beth slowly and cautiously walks up behind him and stops. Rick looks into the distant waiting for Beth to speak but she doesn't say anything. He turns around to face her, they are now face to face. Beth rubs her arms, she had come out without her jacket, even though the sun was up, the temperature was still a bit cold.

"What did you want Beth?" Rick asks swallowing hard, staring straight at her.

Beth looks down not sure exactly what to say, she wanted to say sorry but it wasn't going to be enough and to top it, the coldness in Rick's voice was telling her to leave him alone, she's seen him mad when he used to have running's with Lori and it was her, who used to calm him down, he would just melt as soon as he heard her soft voice and when she would caress his face and look into his eyes and kiss him. It was never going to be like that again and she knew this time, the anger and frustration is directed towards her just as her's was on him.

Rick finding it difficult to just stand there staring at her wanting to say things to her, to hold her and then just seeing Olly nearly walking, realising he was never there for the other stuff that really mattered, he missed everything he should have been apart of, devastated him. He wasn't so hands on with Judith but he was there, watched her and was apart of her life and Olly, nothing!

Beth tries not to cry watching him and Rick sensing it, steps forward but seeing a happy couple with their baby walking by laughing and cuddling, Rick turns to leave. If was like everyone was throwing their happiness in his face and he was the only one who was not happy, life was fucking cruel and the woman he loves is standing right before him and he wants to yell at her, yell at himself, he just had to leave before he said something he would later deeply regret and to save hurting Beth, he begins to walk away.

"Rick!" Beth calls out, he doesn't stop, he just shakes his head.

_**"RICK!"**_ Beth calls out again louder pleadingly stepping forward.

Rick abruptly stops and then without thinking he turns around, storms up over to Beth and grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her up to him, her chest smacks up against his and he holds her there, his chest pounding fast, he never wanted to let her go, his face inches away, he was breathing heavily trying to control his breathing, trying to control his sudden anger, looking deep into Beth's eyes trying to convey how much he is hurting, he closes his eyes trying to gather his thoughts and when he reopens them, Beth was looking up at him, her eyes tear rimmed, he lets go not realising what he was doing. He steps back rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He repeats stepping away and then looking up at Beth, she looked terrified and crushed.

He quickly steps towards her to cup her face in his hands to say sorry, to put his arms around her to apologise, not to be scared of him, he couldn't bear that but holds back not wanting to scare her off more, he didn't want to see her frightened face just like she wore on her face a moment again.

"Please forgive me Beth!" Rick pleads with her genuinely upset with himself and his behaviour.

Beth wraps her arms around herself, she knew what she had to do and say, for Olly, she would do anything for him and Rick, he needed to spend time with his son, being kept away has done this to him, this wasn't the Rick Grimes she loved, he was there but hidden beneath the grief. She takes a deep breathe, her face peaceful and unafraid now, she looks up at Rick with those eyes that he adored.

"Today's my day off, I'll be home later, if you wanted to see Olly, you can come round tonight? His bedtime is at 7pm, that's if you don't have other plans, if you do, then that's fine, we can arrange another time soon," Beth suggests to him.

Rick looks at Beth, the sorriness clearly evident on his face, he allows his features to loosen and soften, he manages to finally smile, this is all he's wanted to spend time with Olly, to play with him and just be with him.

"I'd like that, I'll like that a lot," He replies

Beth nods and they just remain staring at one another until a group of teenagers try and get past, they move aside. Beth knows she needed to get back, the coffee shop would start to flood with people and she needed to get Olly, she smiles towards him taking a few steps back and so does Rick and they turn around and walk in opposite directions, Beth back to the coffee shop and Rick towards his car.

Beth looks over her shoulder, Rick was walking slowly holding his head in his hand, knowing he must be cursing himself, she frowns turning back around again, everything was a mess.

Rick gets a few more feet and he stops and turns and watches Beth walk into the coffee shop. He couldn't believe what had happened to him, he makes it to his car, gets in and slumps down in the seat. He takes out his phone and flips through his photos, one by one seeing how happy they once used to be, he leans back in his seat closing his eyes, he wished they could just go back and he wished he could have been there when Beth needed him, he wished he never pushed her away, if only! He thinks, if only! He turns the key in the ignition, starts up the car and begins to drive to the station. He looks up into his wing mirror and he sees Beth and Olly both wrapped up warm in their coats and hats making their way towards town.

"I'm sorry Beth, I do love you, I love you so much, it fucking hurts!" He says looking into the mirror.

"I've become a monster! Someone I don't recognise anymore! I need you and I need your love to remind me of who I once was, take me back to that guy you once loved! I'm so lost, so lost I can't function without you…I need you to wake me up and when I do, you need to be beside me so I can breathe again!"

Rick's cell begins to ring and when he looks down at it, it reads _"Lori Calling" _He presses reject and switches his phone off hoping she'll take the hint.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah Rick went a bit crazy for a split second! Beth wasn't frightened of him, more frightened of now seeing how everything has affected him and she knows that Olly can bring the old Rick back.**

**Next part is nearly completed, Rick and Olly bonding and I hope (cannot guarantee) to have it up by the weekend, I've got some family stuff going on so I hope I can sneak away and get to my laptop.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for reading and commenting on the previous chapter. I have family stuff going on and today I was finally able to have a couple of moments to myself, I was able to quickly check over this chapter and post it, sorry if there are errors, it was a quick check over and be warned...this chapter is rather long, super long!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Amy was pacing up and down in the staff room hands on hips shaking her head and then she turns around and to look at Beth.

"Beth!" Amy wraps her arms around Beth's shoulders looking into her friend's eyes.

"He's your Ex and the one that turned his back on YOU! I beg you to reconsider!" Amy pleads looking worried.

"Amy!" Beth replies but Amy doesn't want to listen.

"We see guys like him comin' in here all the time! Pretty young girl on their arm, they wine and dine these girls, whisper sweet nothings to them and eventually take them up to their room and get what they want!" Amy says disgusted and Beth frowns.

"They're just after mind fucking sex that they can't get from their wives and charm their way into an innocent girl's panties! And once their done and get bored, they kick you to the curb! I should know!" Amy says looking down in shame.

Beth's eyelids slip closed miserably, she really needed Amy to understand Rick was _nothing_ like that!

"Amy, please listen to me!" Beth says grabbing her arms and detaching them from her shoulders, she takes Amy's hands and grasps them within in her own.

"Listen to what Beth?" Amy moans "You're gonna let him back into your life and he's goin' to break your heart all over again! I saw how you were when you first turned up here, he did that to you and he'll do it again and he'll do it to Olly too!" Amy practically begs her to open her eyes.

"He's a dirty man who can't keep his dirty hands to himself and now he sees you again after all this time, his wife ain't doin' it for him and he thinks he can pick up where he left off from and Olly, what about him! He doesn't need a father who doesn't care, he'll see him as just a mistake!" Amy spits.

"**AMY!**" Beth yells staring at her in disbelief letting go of her hands.

Amy flinches, she's never heard Beth yell so loudly and crossly.

"Rick isn't anythin' like what you're describing him, he truly loved me, he did!" Beth says and then starts to cry covering her face crying into her hands. Painful sobs coming out of her, Amy watches as the tears drip down onto Beth's top.

"Beth! I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Amy pleads rushing over and wrapping Beth into her arms tightly into a hug and Beth just cries on her shoulder.

Amy begins to worry, she's never seen Beth this upset and this much in tears, maybe she said too much she realises now regretting her outburst. She cared too much, Beth was like a little sister and she knew she needed someone to look out for her especially in the city where everyone was looking to take advantage of the weak and vulnerable, she had no family to speak of who were going to help her. She herself had been hurt by many people, by men and even her own sister. She never had her sister there to protect her, she was too busy living the high life and she wasn't going to allow Beth to feel alone so she took it upon herself that she would protect Beth and Olly, they were her family and anyone who was going to rock and alter their lives, would have to go through her if they wanted to get to Beth.

Amy backs up and sits down on the sofa and pulls Beth to lean and rest her head into her lap. They sit there watching Olly sleeping on the opposite couch covered in T-Dogs Chief's jacket. Amy gently runs her fingers through Beth's hair.

"I still love him!" Beth whispers and Amy looks down with a sigh, she had always known she still loved the guy who let her down.

"I never stopped, he was my first love, my only love and my last, I can never be with anyone if it's not with him!" She proclaims.

Amy continues to stroke Beth's hair and she feels sleepy eyed looking at Olly peacefully asleep, she can see him smiling in his sleep and Amy sees it too, his lip twitches up one side and a tiny smile appears, he nuzzles into the pillow.

"Rick does that in his sleep," Beth smiles remembering nights when she used to lay there in his arms watching him sleep. Instead of nuzzling into the pillow, he would nuzzle into her.

There were nights when she used to lay awake thinking about her family and just missed home. Her calls to her father usually ended with her putting the phone down upset. He wanted her to return home, he missed her and wanted her back with her family where she belonged. She wanted to go home but to visit, she had just gotten into the relationship with Rick and things were going perfectly, more than perfectly she was falling in love with him. She wanted to tell her father about Rick but she couldn't not until Rick was divorced and they'd decided what their relationship meant and were it was heading. She would introduce Rick to her family once he was divorced and he was comfortable to meet the family. Her father believed in the old ways and if he found out she was living in sin with an older not yet divorced man with an eight year old boy, he'd probably have a heart attack and she feared her relationship with Rick would be over before it started in the way her father would react. Rick would probably step back so her relationship with her kin stayed in tact, that was in the beginning days until they finally declared their love to one another.

When she made excuses and told him, she couldn't come home just yet, her father would slam the phone down. It was Rick who was there to comfort her, wipe her tears holding her during the nights, she felt safe, happy and secure and seeing his face, seeing him happy was the greatest gift, she knew he was falling in love her and she was able to drift off with him dreaming.

Amy doesn't say a word, she was just listening and watching Olly. Beth tells her how she met Rick and how they fell in love and how their relationship heartbreakingly ended abruptly. Amy had wondered the whole time she knew Beth what her past life was like, what had happened for her to come to Atlanta and leave her family behind. Amy has to wipe her tears before Beth felt them drop into her hair.

"I never believed in love at first sight, me and Maggie used to joke about it when we were younger but I fell in love the moment my eyes clapped onto Rick sitting on that stool, looking at me not knowing what to say and not realising what that feeling was!" She says remembering their first time they met.

"It just hurts that he could walk away from us, I would have stood by him through anything but he decided for us and that was that! I didn't mean to keep Olly away from him, I tried to tell him but it just got harder as time went by and then I had to take care of another human being, who relied on me for everything, the days just went by and now it's nearly a year!" Beth frowns "I regret not telling him and always will, I wish I could have just walked up to him and told him, there is no excuse, I'm a terrible person!" Beth wipes her eyes.

"Beth, you're not!" Amy lifts her face up to her.

"It's easy for someone to say, you should have told him but it's harder to actually do it when faced in the situation you were in, both of your situations, there's no right or wrong way of handling it, it happened, it's life and sometimes, we make choices and mistakes, you're human, you were alone, scared and trying to keep a roof over your head, your head above water, trying to survive and deep down if he ever loved you, he'll one day understand what you went through, the shit you had to go through, the shit he put you through!" Amy sighs shaking her head and then looks at Beth.

"You have a healthy happy baby boy, that's what matters now and one day Rick will forgive you._"_ Amy reassures Beth. "You're not a terrible person, terrible is someone who doesn't give a shit and you do!" Amy reminds Beth.

"You girls alright in here?" T-Dog asks peering from the door seeing them both on the couches having some kind of one to one.

"We're cool T! Ya need help?" Amy asks as T-Dog makes his way in and sits at the end of the couch were Olly was sleeping.

"Daryl was here earrrrly!" T-Dog shakes his head "He got everythin' done that I mentally thought of last night, just need to do prepping but I've got an assistant to help so I can chill with you guys for a bit before the storm hits at noon!" He says kicking his feet up on the sofa.

"Chilling sounds like a plan!" Amy agrees kicking her feet up as well.

T-Dog looks down to his side.

"Little man sure can sleep!" He smiles leaning over, tucking his jacket over the little socked feet and then he sits up pinching the end of his nose fanning it with the magazine on the table.

"Little man sure can take a dump too!" He laughs "As Daryl says, Olly sure shitsalot!"

"Hey! Leave my little Olly Wolly alone! he's a baby and he's digesting his food, everyone keeps feeding him stuff, not his fault!" Amy says chucking a pillow at T-Dog and he dodges it to the side and it lands on Olly. T-Dog freezes, he doesn't dare move so Olly doesn't wake up screaming blue murder for being interrupted.

They all wait in anticipation and Olly moves a little, T-Dog bites his nails watching, the baby was extremely cute but could be very stubborn at times, especially when disturbed whilst napping. T-Dog looks at the girls and they watch knowing what was going to happen. Olly scrambles to his hands and knees opening his eyes looking around not happy like he was just about to cry, he was having a nice dream and somebody interrupted him. Beth gets up and kneels down by the couch wiping Olly's little curls to the side making him close his eyes, she repeats this and his eyes feel all drowsy and relaxed, he smiles with his mouth slightly open, it was all that was required, Olly yawns and lays his head down back on the pillow with his butt sticking up in the air. T-Dog has to cover his mouth from laughing and Beth motions for him to stop holding in her own laugh. She gently guides him back down and he falls back to sleep on the pillow, his mouth open wider, Beth gently closes it and bends down and kisses his cheek.

T-Dog pulls his T-Shirt up over his nose and Beth slaps his knee to stop, Olly was doing his business and Beth was going to make T-Dog changed Olly's diaper once he got up from his mid-morning nap, punishment for interrupting Sir Olly's dreamtime.

* * *

The five members of the Elite Team of Precinct 5 enter the station and everyone gives them a round of applause as they make their way to the team room after the successful outcome of the drugs bust that had taken place that afternoon.

Rick had headed the team, Douggie handed the reigns over to him wanting to see him in action, he was told the brooding former deputy had been put up as the number one candidate amongst a handful for the Sheriff's position in five years' time when The Sheriff of King County retired. Commission Attwell awarded Rick the same authority and power as Douggie so they had to work together, neither was above the other, they were equals. He reluctantly stepped back having always led the squad and now wanted to see if Rick could cut it in that high pressurised position everyone had him pegged up for and during his observation, Douggie was quite impressed at how focused Rick was, giving out orders and even more impressed when everyone obeyed and followed through. He may not be successful with his personal life but his professional life, he was soaring, unfaultable, he had something remarkable to offer to Atlanta PD and his home county when he returned once his time was over in the city.

Rick put together the plan, backed up by the SWAT team's Commander Abraham Ford who was all for Rick's strategic plan. Douggie remembers how the red haired giant who was never satisfied and butted heads with him on countless occasions said to him, looking over his shoulder before leaving with his men _"Atlanta needs a Rick Grimes!"_ He had laughed taking that as a dig to him but Rick was new and sooner or later the red haired giant would butt heads with the cowboy too.

Clayton had a reliable source and persuaded the source to speak with Rick. And with Rick calling the shots, a deal was made and with the intel provided, they had intercepted a major drugs deal happening right on their turf, it was a last minute operation at an unusual time in broad daylight, they successfully apprehended the criminals and seized near enough around $100,000 worth of cocaine from being shipped off on a fishing boat.

Just as the criminals were being carted off, Douggie spots his nemesis from Precinct 6, Philip Blake _"The Governor"_ and his men watching from their vehicles. Why he was here watching baffled Douggie, this was Precinct 5's jurisdiction and Precinct 6 had no business being there and it makes him anxious, he begins to feel something wasn't right, something fishy was going on but he couldn't quite put in his finger on what, he had his suspicions but he'd need solid proof, if his thoughts were right.

Bobby noticed the irritation on One Eye'd Willy's face, he was eyeing Rick disapprovingly and he steps out blocking Rick from their view rolling up his shirt sleeves gesturing to _"The Governor"_ to bring it!, he hadn't worked out at the gym in sometime and would love to use the smarmy man's face as his punching bag. Douggie pulls Bobby back and they watch as the prick gestures to his men to move out as his steely glance doesn't falter from their direction as his car speeds past.

"I don't like what I just saw!" Douggie says pissed off.

"We gotta keep an eye out for Grimes!" Bobby tells Douggie "Not just Grimes but that pretty girl of his and that baby!" Bobby says looking at his long-time friend.

Douggie nods watching the trail of dust as the car turns off out of sight.

"We were actually like The Avengers!" Javeed says smugly remembering how they stormed in there and went whoopass on the dealers and their men _"Rock Stars!" _The younger detective says jumping and bouncing on to the couch.

Clayton laughs shaking his head sitting at the table cleaning his gun.

"Gotta get back into the ring!" Bobby says boxing mid-air, jogging throwing a left punch, then a right, dodging and then blocking.

"Jav, your gonna spar with me, you need to take up boxing and we need to get some more muscle on those ladylike arms of yours!" Bobby says looking at Javeed on the couch.

"No way!" Javeed protests showing his toned biceps, he knew he was going to be the punching bag and he rather keep his good looks.

"Yes way!" Clayton agrees that Javeed needed to learn some new techniques.

"Oh c'mon! I'd rather train with…" Jav looks around "Rick!" He says jumping up "He's not a dinosaur and he's got some moves that I could really benefit learning!" Jav protests.

Bobby grins cracking his knuckles and Javeed throws his head back growling and turns to Rick hoping he would agree.

Rick just smirks shrugging and then makes his way to his room he shares with Douggie who was already on the phone with the Commissioner giving him a full update.

Rick takes his seat and checking his phone and rifling through the half a dozen telephone messages taken by the secretary. He sighs with relief he hasn't got any message from Beth telling him she's cancelled this evening. He checks his cell and sees a text message from Lori, he just deletes it without reading it.

"I need to leave early today!" Rick says shoving his cell back into his pocket.

"Nice to know," Douggie says reading his paper, feet crossed on his desk.

"I'm gonna knock off at five," Rick says hoping Douggie wouldn't quiz him why.

But the detective looks up over his paper at Rick. Noticing that Rick was busy being busy, he folds his paper and puts it to the side and folds his arms watching. They had just come back from a successful bust and instead of relaxing like they all were, Rick was working.

"If you get me a coffee, I might be ok with it!" Douggie replies.

"You know where the staffroom is, get me one while you're there and I don't need you to be ok with it, I'm leaving at five!" Rick replies opening his drawer grabbing a pen and then scribbling on his pad.

Douggie throws his feet off the table, gets up and walks over to Rick's desk and takes a seat opposite him.

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of here today?" Douggie asks watching Rick.

"Got to be somewhere and can't be late!" He says frowning when he sees what a mess the database system is, noting he'll have to tidy it up. He begins to fill out a report on the screen.

Douggie watches Rick's fingers typing away which he calculates to be at least 70wpm – impressed. He, himself tapped away with his index fingers, his ten year old son makes fun of him and then he watches Rick printing, shuffling papers into files, stamping and signing them and finally stacking them up, moving on to the next, he opens his mouth.

"Were you a former secretary before you were a deputy back in the sticks?" Douggie teases.

Rick just looks up confused and waits for him to elaborate.

"You're making us all look bad, slow down man and get out of here, you can finish those tomorrow!" Douggie says throwing the ball from the table at Rick who catches it without looking away from the screen. Douggie still had a mountain of paperwork/backlog to get through and didn't need to be shown up by the new guy. He watches Rick, a complete change from this morning, he had been miserable and like always, had things on his mind but now he looked calm and couldn't believe it, maybe _excited?_

"It's got to be somethin' to do with a woman!" Douggie smirks after sitting there for another few minutes watching.

Rick tears his eyes away from the screen and looks at Douggie wondering how he knew and the detective sits up and waits for a response.

Rick sighs rubbing his face, wondering was he that obvious.

"Beth?" Douggie raises his brow.

"Yea," Is all Rick replies with.

"So?" Douggie asks "What are you gonna do?"

"Go see my son!" Rick says standing up grabbing his keys.

"And Beth?" Douggie tilts his head making Rick look at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He says chucking the ball back and Douggie catches it smirking knowingly "Can never say no to a pretty blonde!" He shouts after Rick.

He sits there thinking, he needed to find himself a woman, it was time to have a lad's night out.

* * *

Rick stands staring at the different types of chocolates in front of him. He picks up a pouch of little milk chocolate buttons and then a pouch of white milky chocolate buttons. He doesn't know which one Olly would like so he decides to buy both, Olly could pick and if he wasn't a fan of chocolate which he highly doubted as _all kids love chocolate_, he knew Beth would love them.

He makes to move but abruptly stops in thought looking at them in his hands, his eyes glance up and light up, he places the pouches down and reaching up, Rick grabs the extra-large family sized packets.

He makes his way to the till and stops to stare at the bags staring back at him. He debates whether he should or shouldn't but then he does, he picks up a bag filled with Jellybeans, the brand Beth favoured the most and takes them over to the till to be paid for. As the cashier scans them through the till, Rick wonders how long they would last once Beth got her hands on them.

He smiles remembering she loved the strawberry flavoured ones the most, he did too but he always saved them for her when they shared a packet. When the pack was finished, he would always have a grin plastered on his face. He truly missed those evenings.

**_Flashback_**

It was a glorious Sunday, Rick had dropped Carl off home early part of the evening after spending a great weekend together. He may have dropped Carl off a little bit hyper and energetic bouncing around, the weekend had been packed with everything Carl had suggested a fortnight ago. The little boy had planned and even made a schedule which made Rick burst out laughing.

"Rick, you wanna come in for some supper?" Lori asks "I've made beef casserole and dumplings?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah dad, stay for dinner!" Carl runs back to the front door.

Rick puts a hand on Carl's shoulder and looks down at him.

"Maybe another time buddy! I've got plans that I can't break, we spent the whole weekend together and I'll pick you up from School on Wednesday!" Rick says to Carl.

Looking back up at Lori, she was the worst cook but he wasn't going to tell her to her face, he just hoped because he turned her down, she wouldn't changed her mind about collecting Carl from school.

Lori looked disappointed and a little frustrated knowing the reason why Rick wouldn't stay and have dinner with them.

"Yep, that's fine by me!" Lori says giving her best understanding smile but Rick already saw the look she had on her face that she was annoyed and he just turns around to Carl.

"Go get ready for your bath!" He says ruffling Carl's hair hugging him goodbye "I'll see you on Wednesday champ," he turns Carl around and Carl waves running up the stairs.

Lori smiles watching father and son and turns and grabs Rick's hand just as he leaves.

Rick looks back at Lori's hand and then up at her. She releases it and Rick takes his hand back and puts it into his trouser pocket.

"You wanna take some back with you, I can.." Lori says but Rick interrupts.

"Thanks for the offer but no thank you, I've got plans for dinner…" Rick looks at his watch "And I'm goin' to be late, Beth'll be wonderin' where I am - good night Lori!" Rick says hurryingly, turning and getting into his car and reversing off the drive and driving off in the opposite direction of his flat.

Lori watches on frowning, Rick was going to Beth's house.

Rick parks the car and jogs into the grocery store. He gets out his cell and picks up the groceries on the list Beth had texted him. He adds extras, chips, dips, beer and a gooey sticky toffee pudding which he knew Beth would love, she practically ate all of his the last time they went out to dinner.

He runs through the list, double checking he got everything on the list, he didn't want to waste time to have to come back to get any missed off items. He then makes his way to the candy and sweets section before going over to the checkout to pay.

"Jellybeans! Jellybeans! Jellybeans!" Rick chants scanning the shelves.

"Where on earth are the Jellybeans?!" Rick huffs walking up and down the aisle with his trolley.

He was completely baffled why they have to keep changing the layout, it would be easier to keep items in the same place which meant, shoppers could just walk in and grab everything they needed without getting annoyed or distracted and time was of the essence, it was already nearing seven, he hasn't seen Beth since Friday afternoon before he picked Carl up for his weekend stay.

"Jackie!" Rick calls out seeing the store manager and she makes her way over.

"Well hey there Deputy! How is it I can help you?" She asks standing beside him watching his eyes scanning the shelves.

"Where are the Jellybeans Jackie?" He asks looking at her.

"Oh, we're out of stock," She replies.

"OUT OF STOCK?" Rick repeats loudly in disbelief turning fully to face her.

"We had a delivery this afternoon, I could get one of the boys to go back and check to see if they came in today?" Jackie says raising her brow at Rick's outburst.

She didn't class Jellybeans as urgent or essential that she would have to rummage through stock to find them but Rick was looking at her to go get them or he was going to go out back and look for them himself.

"Please! I need a pack…make that two!" Rick asks peering over Jackie's shoulder watching her jotting down his request, crossing it out and jotting down his last request for two.

"Ok, it may take a while, gotta go check the boxes?" Jackie replies making her way to the back calling over one of the boys and Rick follows and waits outside the double doors texting Beth to let her know he was held up but will be on his way soon.

Beth text back saying "Ok, love you! See you soon! xxx"

Once he had packed, paid and grabs his bags, he dumped the groceries into the boot and made his way to Beth's within record time without breaking the speed limits, he just didn't unnecessarily stop to let people by like he used to, he needed to get to Beth's, it was getting late.

"Beth?" Rick calls out once he unlocks the door and walks through the hall.

There were candles lit and music playing in the background.

"I'm in the bath, I'll be out in fifteen!" Beth calls out.

Rick makes his way to the kitchen and begins to unpack and put away the groceries and makes a start on dinner, it was going to be something quick and easy to make.

Half an hour later, Beth walks into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her hair, dressed in leggings and Rick's T-Shirt which was way too big resulting in it drooping down one side of her shoulder. She walks up and hugs him from behind watching him stirring the chilli he was making and then fluffing up the rice.

"Wow! That smells good!" Beth smiles seeing dinner nearly done just needed to boil and simmer and the smell was heavenly.

"Baby, you smell better!" Rick replies turning around, kissing her and breathing into her neck, sighing agreeably, Beth smelt amazing.

"You should have waited for me, I would've helped you!" Beth tells him tilting her neck to look up at him.

"I haven't seen you all weekend, you were in the bath, I know you like your bubbles and I didn't want to tear you away from them…besides, now we can just eat and relax, you've been at work the weekend, you deserve a break!" He says lifting her up and making her sit on the counter whilst he passes her his can of soft drink for her to drink and he checks on the chilli.

Beth smiles thinking she could get used to this.

"You want me to do anything?" She asks looking around.

"All under control, you just relax!" Rick calls over his shoulder whilst opening up a cupboard, bending down to look for a large bowl.

"Ok, I'll just sit here and watch!" Beth grins enjoying the view of Rick.

She reaches over and dips her pinkie into the sauce to taste the chilli and she was pleasantly surprised, Rick has been listening whilst she cooked when she showed him how to make a few basic meals whilst he fooled around trying to distract her. Plenty of seasoning and enough spice which she liked. Beth looks over at Rick still bent over, tonight she'll just have to reward him and fool around with him as much as he wanted.

"Aha! Found it!" Rick beams holding the bowl up in the air and kicking the cupboard door shut.

After dinner, he presented Beth with a large slice of Sticky Toffee Pudding.

"Oh my god Rick! Did you make this as well, this looks homemade?" Beth looks at it inspecting it surprised.

"Umm…" Rick thinks "Yeah…I did?" He replies looking around with a tiny smile, it was homemade by the bakery guy's hands not one of the manufactured ones. Beth looks at him to make sure she heard right and she catches that mischievous smile of his.

"Liar!" She laughs flicking some of her toffee sauce at him.

"Right, you madam can wash up, I was goin' to let you be a queen today!" Rick says wiping his face and then licking his finger.

Beth gets up and sit in his lap and throws her arms around him.

"You make me feel like a queen every day! Thank you!" She says hugging him and he just hugs her back. She feeds him his pudding and he gestures for her to continue, she does and sneaks in a bite or three giggling and Rick pulls her bowl over to share that as well.

They settle on the sofa to watch a movie, Rick hands her the bag of Jellybeans and she lights up.

"I'm feeling really spoilt now!"

"Get used to it!" Is all Rick says.

Beth leans up slightly off of Rick's chest and he shrugs smiling combing his fingers through her now dry hair. He gathers it together and puts it down the side of her shoulder the way she liked it and he nuzzles her neck whilst she take a bite of her treat.

Beth lets Rick pick the movie as he did the shopping, the cooking, helped her clean up and an hour later they're chewing on her favourite sweets watching The Terminator. Beth is burying her face into Rick's chest or covering her face with the blanket when she gets scared and begins jumping up and down every time The Terminator tries to get Sarah Connor. Rick can't help but laugh, he's watched the movie a million times since he was a teen, Beth's watched it a few times but he laughs at her reaction, every time they've watched it together, she reacts the same, it was incredibly cute.

Jellybeans finished, the empty packet placed on the coffee table, Beth snuggles with her head and her back resting against Rick's chest as they lay on the sofa. Beth felt like she could just fall asleep then and there, her man had taken care of her as soon as he walked through the door, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Rick detaches his hand from around her stomach and lifts her hand up and pours something into her palm. Beth takes a look, it was the strawberry Jellybeans making her squeal in delight hugging him. He lost count how many times he did this but every time, Beth's reaction was to die for, he loved to see her face light up happy even if it was just because of the Jellybeans, he returns Beth's every kisses whilst she slipped a few of the strawberry Jellybeans into his mouth whilst they finished watching the movie.

"I love you Rick Grimes!" Beth mumbles whilst she lays asleep on Rick's chest and he smiles looking down at her.

"I love you too!" Rick replies wrapping his arms tightly around her closing his eyes.

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick continues walking while lost in memories. His next stop was to the toy shop on the boulevard he saw driving past. He picks up a teddy, he didn't have enough time to browse so he picked up the cutest one that caught his eyes, hoping Olly would like it. He didn't know what type of toys Olly would like, Judith was particularly fussy lately and right now was going through a phase of chucking her toys and shaking her head in dislike wanting to play with Carl's toys which were not for her age.

He makes it to Beth's street and looks up at the rundown apartment building and frowns. He clearly remembered what it looked like the first time he came here to take Carol and Beth's statements. He runs his hand down his face, this is not where he wanted Beth and Olly living, it was nothing in comparison to the luxury apartment he and the kids were staying at. The door looked like it could easily be kicked in, his door was protected by security.

Rick finally buzzes the door, waiting for Beth to answer, he hoped she remembered he was coming. It was all moving really slow, he begins to bite his lip.

"Hello?" Comes Beth's soft voice.

"Hello…it's me," Rick replies _"it's Rick!"_ He adds for clarity shaking his head.

There's a pause, Rick looks at the intercom waiting for a reply. Beth doesn't reply but just buzzes him in. Once upon a time, she would have been all happy and chirpy but there was no signs of her being ecstatic to see him just hesitancy.

The long loud buzz gets Rick's attention and he grabs for the door and enters. He sees Beth's name "B Greene" on the list, Second floor, Apartment 2. He climbs the stairwell looking around noting how old and unkempt the place looked, the interior needed redecorating just as much as the outside and by the looks of it, the Landlord didn't care, he's seen many buildings like this in the two weeks he's been in Atlanta and knows even to live in one of these apartments, the rent was ridiculously high, he feels terrible that Beth works the hours she does and this is what she can afford, her bungalow in King County was picturesque, affordable and she was able to save, he wondered whether Beth had been able to save any money living in Atlanta, this looked like a nightmare, especially for a single mother. He feels his head beginning to thump.

He reaches the floor and hesitantly knocks feeling nervous and excited all at the same time. This was it, he was actually going to be spending time with the son he never knew he had until a few days ago.

Beth opens the door. Rick takes in Beth, she was wearing leggings and T-Shirt, her hair up in a ponytail. Without even trying, she still looked as beautiful as the first day he met her and he swore she only got more, a little curvier but it suited her, motherhood suited her.

"Come in" Beth says gently holding the door open and allowing Rick to enter.

Rick walks into the apartment, it was pretty enough, he could see Beth had decorated it to look homey, the colours making it look nice and airy and there were lamps on either side of the room giving the room a welcoming warm glow and there where baby toys and ornaments here and there which made the place more colourful and evident there was a baby in residence.

"Olly just had his dinner, he's playing for a bit and then it'll soon be his bath time," Beth says watching Rick whilst he stands looking around the room, he remained expressionless but she knew he disapproved, she looks away.

Rick turns around, thinking of something to say but she beats him to it.

"Would you like to give him a bath before bed?" Beth asks.

Rick smiles that Beth had offered but she was standing a distance away from him.

He hated the distance between them, it was like they had become strangers, he realised they had become strangers in some ways.

He puts down the sweets and teddy on the table. Beth looks at them.

"They're for Olly," Rick says rubbing his neck.

Olly was in his playpen and his gurgling gets both their attentions. Rick walks over and squats down smiling to see Olly talking to his Woody. He reaches in stroking Olly's hair making Olly look up.

Rick turns to look at Beth seeking permission.

"Is it ok, if I?" Rick asks and Beth smiles nodding her head.

Rick lifts Olly up into his arms and cuddles him, taking a deep breath inhaling his baby scent. Olly pops his head up and looks at Rick, he then peers over to Beth in the distance reaching out to her, he begins to fidget. Rick becomes upset seeing that Olly wanted to get out of his arms and into Beth's. Rick turns around and looks at Beth, she sees the look on Rick's face and makes her way over to them. She sees the hurt in Rick's eyes as he looks away smiling under disguise and handing Olly over.

"He gets a bit grouchy before bath time but when he's in the water with his toys he'll be fine," Beth explains to Rick as Olly hides his face into Beth's neck "He's a little shy!"

Every so often Olly lifts his head up and sneaks a look at Rick whose watching and hoping for one small smile, a smile to say, he doesn't hate him for not being there for him and his mother.

Beth sensing Rick's internal turmoil, walks over and she stops in front of him. She hesitates but then reaches out to him and takes hold of his hand. Rick looks down at their joined hands and then into Beth's eyes who was waiting for a response. Clearly Rick was lost standing watching her so she begins to walk to the bathroom holding Rick's hand who follows. Beth lets go when she opens the bathroom door and switches the light on.

Rick stands by the doorway as Beth fills the bath up and places some bubble bath liquid into the water, mixing it up with her hands with Olly watching trying to reach the foamy water.

Beth takes Olly's clothes off, placing him in his little secure seat. Once Olly gets into the water, he starts to smile, splashing the water with his hands looking up at Beth reaching for his little boat. Rick smiles watching. Beth on her knees looks up and gestures for him to come over. Rick takes off his jacket and puts it on the counter. He walks over and gets down on his knees next to Beth.

Beth passes Rick a squirting object which looked like a duck filled with water and tells him to squirt it at Olly. Rick does just that and it gets Olly attention. He almost dares Rick to do it again giving the same look Rick does when he dares someone. Beth watches knowing that look, she smiles.

Rick gives a mischievous smile and gives a long squirt on Olly's chest, shoulder and head. Olly squeals with laughter and splashes the water at Rick and Rick puts his hand in the bath water and flicks it over Olly. A water fight had erupted, Olly was hitting the water with his hands and Rick was teasing him flicking the water over and over. They were laughing and frolicking as Beth watches them and both Rick and Olly splash her, she draws in a breath not expecting that, she lifts her hands up blocking the water not believing they were attacking her.

Beth wipes her face deciding to get them both back and grabs the little water gun and squirts Olly and then Rick. Rick reaches over to grab the water gun but Beth pushes his hands away squirting him in the face, she screams leaning back as Rick pushes up grabbing Beth in his arms, he had grabbed her hand which was holding the gun. They stop laughing and look at each other trying to catch their breaths. Beth lets out a last laugh as Rick's eyes soften, he begins to lean closer until Olly chucks his boat and it hits Rick on the head and it bounces and lands back into the water making Olly laugh open mouthed.

Beth covers her mouth trying not to laugh as Rick rubs the back of his head. Rick lets go of Beth and turns his attentions to the naughty baby. Beth takes a look at them all, they were all soaking wet and so was the tiled floors.

Rick reaches into the tub and gets Olly out of his chair and stands him up on his feet.

"Sorry, it's _your_ bath time, we better get you all nice and squeaky clean before you wrinkle into a prune," Rick says pulling a face "You don't want to turn into a wrinkly prune, do you?" Rick asks and Olly bounces up and down shaking his head.

"Thought so!" Rick laughs grabbing the little hand towel and begins to run it over Olly's body.

Rick holds Olly securely with one hand and was gentle as he grabs the little bucket and pours water over the little tot's body.

Beth hands Rick a towel and he wraps Olly up in it and lifts him out of the bath tub and over to the changing mat. Rick massages the baby lotion over Olly's body making sure he gets all the creases, powders the little bottom, grabs a diaper and fastens it up. Rick grabs a little comb and begins combing Olly's hair the way he does his own. He then puts on the vest and baby grow. Rick picks Olly up whose touching his stubble. It was spiky and Olly was fascinated, touches Rick's chin and pulls his hands back and then repeats it over and over.

"Yeah Judy is the same" Rick laughs and Beth understands remembering the first time she felt his stubbles against her skin.

Beth watches as it seems Olly has taken to Rick like a duck to water.

"You wanna take him through and play whilst I tidy up in here" Beth suggests.

Rick agrees and Beth watches as Rick walks out talking quietly to Olly and Olly seemed to be blabbering back. She was relieved the awkward part was over, the initial meeting and it went well.

She watches by the door as father and son begin to bond, she knew she had to stay out their way and give them the space they needed with each other. This was all about Rick and Olly. She regrets not telling Rick about being pregnant, he would have stood by her, she knew for sure but with how everything went, it was all wrong, she doesn't blame Rick if he hated her for keeping such a big secret, he was entitled to yell at her. She made a huge mistake and she realises this more watching them from the doorway. She tears herself away and closes the door locking it and then falls to the floor crying _"what did I do?"_

Ten minutes later there's a knock at the door.

"Beth?" Rick calls out. He stands outside forehead pressed against the door.

She sniffs quietly and clears her throat "Yea, I'll be out in a minute, I'm just tidying up in here"

Rick sighs and touches the door, he knows she's crying, that was not what he wanted.

Beth waits for what feels like forever and then she hears Rick's footsteps slowly but unsurely walking away from the door and back into the living room.

A while later after cleaning up and washing her face to get rid of any sign she'd been crying, Beth changes into a dry T-Shirt, discarding the wet one into the linen basket along with Olly's clothes, she finally opens the door and goes into Olly's bedroom.

Beth returns to the lounge with Olly's favourite book, Rick is sitting in the rocking chair rocking Olly and when she peers over, they've both fallen asleep. Beth stands there watching and then closes her eyes. This is how it should have been. She didn't have the heart to wake Rick up, he needed to sleep with Olly in his arms as much as Olly needed to sleep on his chest. Beth grabs the large throw from the sofa and covers them up. She brushes Olly's hair and before she knows what she's doing, she brushes Rick's hair like she used to. He moves slightly in his sleep and she withdraws her hand before he opens them but he doesn't, he pulls Olly closer in to him and Olly reaches out and grabs Rick's ear letting out a tiny yawn.

Beth takes a few steps back and sits on the sofa watching them both wanting to remember this moment, if only it could be like this all the time she was thinking to herself knowing it was never going to be like this. Tired and emotional, she kicks off her ballet pumps and lays down on the couch watching them and gradually her eye lids become heavy, she closes her eyes and drifts off asleep listening to the breathings of Olly and the light breathing of Rick's.

_**Midnight**_

Olly stirs and Rick opens his eyes to the soft whining coming from Olly's mouth and before he erupts, Rick lifts him repositioning him on his shoulder rubbing his back noting he needed either changing or was hungry, when he touches his bottom, he feels the diaper is heavy. Rick gets up and notices Beth asleep on the sofa, he didn't want to wake her so he goes to Olly's room and changes his wet diaper. Rick lifts Olly up and kisses him on the cheeks.

Before he leaves the room, he looks over to the walls on either side of the cot, there were murals of the hilltop that belonged in King Country painted onto the walls, the sun rising on the east wall and then the sun setting on the west wall, the colours morphing into one another for the specific time of the day were captured perfectly. Beth must have painted the walls, she was the only one who could have captured the sky as they were.

Rick goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle from the fridge and warms it up. Testing the milk on his wrist, he walks into Olly's bedroom and sits on the chair and feeds him. Olly looks up at Rick whilst he sucks greedily on the bottle and Rick laughs remembering Carl was the same. He just watches his baby and can't take the smile off from his face, this baby belonged to him, was a part of him. Rick promises Olly, he will never let him go.

When Olly was finished he lets the bottle slip from his mouth.

"That mean you're finished?" Rick asks and Olly smiles yawning.

Rick puts the bottle on the dressing table and rubs Olly's back and after a minute Olly lets out a loud burp.

"That's my boy!" Rick laughs.

He stands Olly up on his knees and Olly looking around the room begins to bop up and down and Rick holds on tightly listening to the little baby slurs that come out.

"If I knew…I would never have let your mom go, I would have been there for you both when you both needed me the most, you have to believe me Olly, I would never have let either of you go! I love you and your mom so much it hurts to breathe to have been away from you for all your life. I love you more than you will ever know or believe!" Rick pulls Olly to him and peppers kisses all over his face.

Olly leans up touching Rick's face and hair and every couple of seconds Rick kisses Olly not believing this gorgeous baby was his and Beth's. He had Beth's eyes and smile and his nose, dimples and hair, he was a mixture of them both.

"I'm never letting you go, you hear me" Olly's cheek is pressed up against Rick and he yawns.

"You've been a good boy looking after your mom. You need to promise me, you'll always look after her, always make her smile and laugh, she has a beautiful laugh, she should always laugh. She's very special to me and I know she's special to you. She's been through a lot, I've put her through a lot, all unnecessary heartache. Together we can make her smile and laugh and sing and dance like she used to?" Rick asks Olly.

"If only you knew your mom before, she was the light of my life and when she went, the light went with her. All those days I thought about her, where she was, who she was with, hoping she was happy, I felt sad, she was probably happy with someone else but now I've found her and I've found you, my light has doubled!" He tells Olly and Olly looks up at Rick playing with his hand.

"Nothing and no one is going to stop me from loving you and your momma anymore, you hear me!" Rick presses his nose to Olly's and Olly rubs his face on Ricks babbling and he takes that as a yes. "That's my boy!" he hugs him and rocks him burying his face into Olly whispering promises to him.

Anyone would think he was being a melodramatic fool the way he was blabbering on about his feelings, but he didn't care, he needed to tell Olly what he was feeling, stuff he never told anybody. There was somebody he could now talk to who had the same woman at the forefront of his thoughts.

It was now one o'clock when Rick looks at the clock. He places Olly into his crib, turning on the baby mobile. One last kiss and the whisper that he'll see him very soon he creeps out the room leaving the door ajar.

Rick walks over to the sofa and kneels down in front of Beth and watches her sleep. He could see the stresses and worries on her face. Her face, he used to wake up to was always peaceful, smiling and worry free. He leans forward and places his head next to hers asking for forgiveness and telling her he had forgiven her.

_"__She watches the sunset slip out of sight  
She points to the lilacs in bloom  
Her eyes filled with wonder  
And my eyes they do the same  
Just looking at her face"_

He picks her up in his arms and carries her into her bedroom placing her down in her bed covering her up. He sits on the bed looking at her face thinking.

_"__Now how did I get here?  
What have I done to deserve this?  
I have been showered by grace  
It's a beautiful night  
It's a glorious day  
When I'm looking at her face"_

The room is dim, light coming from the cars flashing past the room, seeing Beth fidget, he slowly gets up and walks over to the window looking out, there were people going home from a night out. He sees a couple holding hands at the end of the street and kiss beneath the lamp. He smiles from fond memories, he closes the curtains and turns to face Beth.

_"__I'm closing the curtains  
To keep the night in  
The morning is coming too soon  
She is still sleeping  
And I  
I'm still awake  
Just looking at her face_

He closes his eyes, he couldn't believe he didn't want to come to Atlanta, if he didn't, he would never have found Beth and he would never have known Olly. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want the night to end because when it did, what would tomorrow bring? He just wanted to remain watching over them both, he never wanted them to vanish because if they did, he wouldn't be able to handle it, he went through it once, he couldn't go through it all over again.

_Now how did I get here?_  
_What have I done to deserve this?_  
_I have been showered by grace_  
_It's a beautiful night_  
_It's a glorious day"_

Not wanting to think about that, he feels tired, the weeks catching up to him, he walks over to Beth and leans down beside her. Beth turns towards him, her hand moves and finds its way into his. He looks down, the soft hand he has yearned to hold for so long taking hold and not looking to let go anytime soon, he leans down closer next to her.

He blinks fighting not to fall asleep, he didn't want to close his eyes. He begins to move her hair out of her face, running his fingers gently through the kinks, straightening them out of her hair. It had grown longer, down to her middle of her back. His fingers gently massaged her scalp, her face relaxes, she sighs at the comfort, the lines on her forehead disappearing with every stroke, a smile forms on her face, she loved it when he did this.

_"More than just beauty_  
_The something inside_  
_I see in her face_  
_Shines in her eyes_  
_All that I want_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_Every night that I sleep_  
_Every morning I wake_  
_Is to be looking at her face_

_Now how did I get here?_  
_What have I done to deserve this?_  
_I have been showered by grace_  
_It's a beautiful night_  
_It's a glorious day_  
_When I'm looking at her face_  
_It's a beautiful night_  
_It's a glorious day_  
_When I'm looking at her face_  
_It's a beautiful night_  
_It's a glorious day_  
_When I'm looking at her face"_

When Rick wakes up, Beth is nestled into his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. Looking at the clock, it was 5am. He needed to be up and in work in a couple of hours. He looks towards the door, there was no cries. Olly must still be asleep. He looks down at Beth, he runs his finger over her face, how he wished she would wake up but she needed to sleep, she could finally rest and not need to worry on her own, he is here now, he would take away every stress she had. He ever slowly presses a warm kiss on her forehead and before he gets up, he whispers _"I love you"_

He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. He gets up off the bed makes it to the door, with one last look he makes his way to Olly's room, seeing him asleep with his Woody, he covers them up, kissing him and breathing him in, he would never forget the scent of Olly.

"I'll see you soon buddy, be good!"

He locks the door and leaves making it out to the street. He crosses the road and looks up at the Beth's window.

He knew he wasn't going to let either one of them go. He would wait for however long Beth needed to decide what she wanted, he didn't give her an option before but she has the option now, he prayed it was the same as what he wanted. Fate brought him to Atlanta to the city she has made her home, they were never meant to see each other but here they are, he prayed deep down she still loved him and they could have a second chance.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for reading and commenting on the last chapter.

It's been raining all day so I've been stuck indoors with nothing to do, so this is what I did this afternoon, the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Beth's eyes slowly blink open just as her alarm clock goes off at 6am, she reaches over and turns it off. Falling back down onto the soft sheets, she turns over on to the coolness of the pillow facing the open door and hugging the pillow into her arms sighing contentedly, she felt rested and refreshed. Stretching her limbs out, breathing into the pillow, she sighs again not knowing why but suddenly she stills. Beth lifts her head up confused staring down at the pillow for a while. Slowly and carefully she leans back down and presses her nose into it and rises back up again. Her hand moves touching the pillow, it smelt of Rick, that light cologne he wears, the one that she always loved and favoured out of all his collection, this one was her favourite and he made sure he wore it most of the times for her benefit, she could never mistake that scent of Rick, it was embedded into her mind, her senses and her memories.

Beth immediately sits up in bed looking around trying to remember how she got there. Looking down, she sees that she was still in yesterday's clothes, her hair was still up in its ponytail. Scooting back against the headboard, she brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them in thought.

The last she remembers was, she had covered Rick and Olly up with the throw, they had fallen asleep in the rocking chair and she moved back to lay on the couch watching them and she must have nodded off and that is all she remembers.

Rick must have carried her from the lounge into the bedroom and put her to bed, she starts to realise. Back then, whenever she fell asleep on the sofa waiting for him after his nightshifts, if she wasn't already in bed, then she would wake up and find herself cuddled in his arms asleep in their bed. He would always carry her to bed and not wake her up, it was always a nice surprise for her to open her eyes to see him sound asleep right next to her.

Beth looks up over at the dresser next to the door and the baby monitor is sitting there, she can hear Olly yawning. Rick put the baby monitor there from the lounge, it's not in the usual place where she puts it but nonetheless, it was there and was turned up high, she can hear Olly fidgeting in his cot and she hears a little laugh as he begins to talk in his baby gibberish, guessing he was talking to Woody, his normal mornings were like that, giving his morning greetings to his best friend, Sheriff Woody.

The distant mornings, they would wake up and start the day off with kissing and cuddling and pillow talk, she missed the mornings with Rick in bed beside her, those precious moments felt like eons ago but still like they were yesterday. The scent of Rick bring back memories.

**_Flashback_**

Rick stretches his arms out and they fall back down around Beth.

"Hello!" Beth greets Rick with a smile leaning on her elbow watching him as he opens his eyes.

"Hello" Rick greets back in his deep morning voice smiling back with sleepy eyes, he wraps his arm around Beth's head pulling her down and kissing her on the lips.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" He asks laughing

"Not long enough!" Beth shrugs shyly

"What have you been thinking about?" He asks looking deep into Beth's eyes.

"That I don't want to get up, I want to stay in bed with you all day if I could!" Beth grins and snuggles back down.

"Hmmmmm…we should play hooky today!" He teases.

Beth lifts her head off Rick's chest biting her bottom lip.

"What?" Rick asks tilting his head smiling, she looked beautiful in thought considering her answer.

"Let's do it!" Beth tells him looking down into his eyes.

"And what excuse would we use your majesty?" He asks and Beth leans her chin back down on Rick's chest trying to think of excuses and laughs, all of which were silly.

"You locked your keys in your car? The locksmith's on his way, but he said it might be hours before he arrives?" Beth suggests thinking it might be convincing.

Rick shakes his head "They have spare sets for the cruiser at the station, I'll be off to work within half an hour of the call, sorry baby, try again!"

"Darn it!" Beth replies "What have you come up with?" She asks

"Hmmm...your allergies have flared up?" Rick suggests raising his brow.

"I don't have any allergies!" Beth pouts and Rick laughs "It's a good thing you don't!" He replies pulling her lip.

"Your turn," Rick reminds her.

"You threw your back out!" Beth remembered someone had used that excuse once and it worked.

"I'm extremely fit if I don't say so myself and you know that! The only time my back will go out is if you continue jumping on me and knocking me down like you used to…you were always trying to get my attention and spearing me to the ground, it was your favourite way of getting my attention and you certainly got it!" Rick smirks remembering when they first met, the number of times he fell back because of her and she would always land safely on top of him. Rick playfully smacks her bottom.

"They were never on purpose!" Beth replies rubbing her bottom and smiling at the memories.

"My turn, let me think.."

"The water pipes broke and the kitchen is flooding!" Rick says remembering it happened a couple of months ago and it was a horrible job pulling the ruined carpets up and disposing them.

"You have wooden floors Rick!" Beth reminds him.

"Ok smarty pants, your turn!" Rick closes his eyes and she shakes him to wake up but he pretends to be asleep.

"A terrible migraine!" Beth rubs his head "Anyone who's really had one will know how painful they are, Patricia used to get them at times. Poor Patricia, she had to sit in a darkened room!"

Rick thinks it could be a good excuse, The Sheriff gets them all the time, he would sympathise.

"That's one I may be able to use...how about...you have civil duties, you've been summoned by the courts, nobody can argue with the law!" Rick says smugly putting his arm behind his head.

"You ate a dodgy Vindaloo and now you have diarrhea!" Beth suggests and giggles and Rick looks at Beth not impressed, he didn't want to the whole town gossiping about his toilet problems should he ever get diarrhea.

"You have womanly issues?" Rick suggests evilly.

"Oh my god I can't say that to Mr Simmons!" Beth looks horrified hitting him on the shoulder.

"A man won't have the guts to question it!" Rick shrugs defending himself laughing.

"True!" Beth considers "But no way! I can't say that to him, he's creepy enough as it is, I don't want him to think he knows my menstrual cycle!" Beth shakes her head.

"I guess we're goin' to work then!" Rick sighs looking at the clock and frowning, the night had flown by too quickly.

"I know but I don't want to move, I just want to stay in bed here with you just like this!" Beth tilts her head down making circles on his chest hair.

"I do too baby, you don't understand how much I want the same!" Rick says running his hand through her hair.

"I'm thinking it's time we take a mini weekend break, just you and me with no interruptions, nothing, just us, pack a bag and hit the road and go wherever, so long as we're together, I'd don't care where we go!" Rick suggests rolling over and pinning her down to the pillow looking serious. His eyes search Beth's waiting for her answer.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot!" Beth gets excited and pulls him down and Rick kisses into her neck as she buries her nose into the pillow just were Rick had laid, she sighs as he covers his scent all over her body with his tender loving and care.

_**End of Flashback**_

Beth picks the pillow up and brings it to her face and inhales it closing her eyes. Rick was next to her last night, he had laid next to her on the pillow she was holding in her hands. Tears escape Beth's eyes as she buries her face hugging the pillow that smelled of Rick tightly to her chest.

* * *

Rick walks out of the elevator and makes it to his front door. He turns his key in the lock and when he pushes the door to open, it opens a little and then gets jammed. He looks up and sees that the safety chain has been put up. He thinks about pressing the bell wishing he didn't have to this early in the morning, Lori wasn't going to let him in without coming face to face with one another, he had managed to avoid her since the incident the other night. Carl and Judith would still be sleeping, he didn't want to break their sleep. He turns to leave deciding to have a shower at the station, he had spare clothes there but looks up when he hears little bare feet running down the small hall and stopping just at the door.

"Dad!" Carl says happily spotting him through the gap of the door and door frame.

Carl runs off and Rick watches him pulling the hall chair towards the door. He climbs up and takes the chain off and then jumps down. Rick walks in shutting the door, pushing the chair aside and then following Carl into the lounge.

"Why are you up so early Carl?" Rick asks Carl seeing the lounge in a mess with toys and clothes scattered everywhere, clearly Lori hasn't tidied up after herself and the kids.

"Went to bed early, so got up early!" Carl shrugs jumping onto the cushion on the floor in front of the TV.

Rick sits down on the couch, pulling one of Judith's dolls out from beneath him, he puts it aside and looks over at Carl watching his cartoon.

"Why is the volume off?" Rick asks.

"I don't want to upset mom or the neighbours!" Carl replies turning around to look at him.

Rick gestures to Carl to come sit with him and Carl does as he's told.

They both sit watching the cartoon in silence. From what Rick could figure out, it was the Guardian of the Galaxy animation. The tall treelike creature appears and the screen freezes on him, Rick watches his mouth move and he knows what Groot is about to say and both he and Carl at the same time say _"I am Groot!"_ they look at each other and share a laugh.

Rick sits there thinking, would he and Olly share moments like this? Father/Son moments where they have things in common? From as long as he can remember he had loved comics as a child, Carl was the same and they used to go through his collection which were sitting on Carl's shelves back in King County. He wondered would Olly become just a loyal follower, as Carl had taken to them in an insane way?

What was Olly interested in, what would he be interested in, Rick was wondering? There was so much he needed to know about Olly and so much he wanted to be a part of, he didn't want to miss another day not knowing his son. He needed all his children around him and he was thinking how he was going to make that happen, when one lives in Atlanta and the others in King County!

Rick looks at Carl, he would need to tell Carl eventually that he has a baby brother but he would cross that bridge once things had settled, he was just getting to grips of the knowledge and realisation Olly was his baby, it's only been a few days and he wanted to gently introduce Olly to Carl and Judith, he didn't want to overwhelm Olly to so many new faces, he was shy. The other issue was Judy. He would need to spend time with Olly without Judy as she was going through a phase of being clingy and throwing tantrums so he knew he'd have to share his time between the two of them when they were together, he didn't want either to feel left out or jealous of lack of attention. It would be great if they hit if off seeing as there was only a couple of months difference between them.

Rick watches Carl laughing at the TV, he was laughing so much his head fell onto Rick's shoulder making him smile looking down at him.

Up until before Beth left, he and Carl would sit watch cartoons together, they'd go to the movies to watch the latest animation and he realised, it had been a long time since they just hung out or went to the pictures. He wanted to spend time with Carl and Judy before they went home at the weekend which was fast approaching, he couldn't believe how quickly two had just flown by and was going to miss them.

"How about you, me and Judy go to the pictures and go watch that Minion Movie that's come out?" Rick asks Carl.

Carl jumps in his seat and faces Rick.

"To the pictures?" He asks in disbelief.

It was like Carl asked that question like it was the most foreign thing Rick had ever suggested and Rick felt bad. Carl's eyes wide in surprise and hopeful, he craved to spend time with him. Rick nods his head in confirmation.

"To watch Kevin, Stuart and Bob?" His face lights up the more.

"Yeah!" Rick looks side to side laughing not knowing who these names were but guessing they were from the movie.

"Can we get popcorn?" Carl asks, eyes shining bright and Rick nods smiling.

"Can we get hot dogs?" Carl asks eagerly.

Rick leans closer "Extra-large with extra onions and mustard!" He adds feeling greedy.

That resulted in Carl throwing his fist in the air in celebration, he hasn't had a treat like this in a long time.

Seeing Carl so, warmed Rick's heat and saddened him at the same time. This was something people did on a regular basis and they stopped a long time ago.

"You, me and Judy have a date tomorrow - the whole day tomorrow, we're goin' to just do what we want and have fun! There's an ice-cream parlour I want to try out, there's a toy store and I'm sure I also saw a Comic Store nearby!" Rick says waiting for Carl's reaction.

Carl's mouth open wide in disbelief throws his arms around Rick's neck squealing, he was excited to spend a whole day with his dad and sister.

Lori was standing by her door arms crossed listening to Rick's planning.

"I have already made arrangements for Carl and Judy tomorrow!" She says and Rick looks over his shoulder.

"Oh mom!" Carl jumps up off the sofa "I wanna spend the day with dad!" He pleads.

"Sorry Carl but arrangements have been made and we shouldn't disappoint people by changing our minds!" She says glaring at Rick.

Rick gets up and stands behind Carl putting his hands on his shoulders and squeezes.

"Go wash up, I'm goin' to make my famous pancakes and bacon whilst me and mom come to some sort of arrangement," Rick says to Carl.

Carl just looks up sullen but doesn't argue, he walks to the bathroom with his shoulders slumped down. Once the door closes, Rick turns and looks at Lori.

"I have tomorrow off and you knew that already and you knew I was goin' to take them out before you went home and that is what goin' to happen!" Rick looks straight on at Lori.

"Don't I get included in family outings?" Lori asks.

"We are not family any more Lori, the only connection between you and me is Carl and Judith and nothing more. I've spoken to my lawyer!" Rick tells her.

"And I've spoken to mine and I'm goin' to make this as difficult for you as I possibly can! You're making the biggest mistake of your life divorcing me!" Lori walks up to Rick looking adamant in her threat.

Rick narrows his eyes at Lori, she still thinks with her threats, he'll stay, he did that before and he wasn't goin' to do that again, it proved to be the biggest mistake of his life, this wasn't a life to be living - pretending to be a happy fake family.

Lori steps forward standing up right in front of Rick looking up and then she smells perfume. She leans closer and looks up at him hurt and angry, like he has betrayed her.

_"You were with her!"_ Lori spits clenching her fists together "You spent the night with that whore!" She pushes Rick and Rick grabs her wrist.

"Whether I was with Beth or not, it has nothing to do with you!" Rick pushes her back.

"Rick if you've touched her, if your dick goes anywhere near her, you'll wish you kept it securely in your pants when I finish with her!" Lori hisses with hate in her eyes.

Rick steps forward looking at Lori in disbelief, she was bluffing, it was all talk.

"You go anywhere near Beth and if you hurt her, you won't know what I will do to you Lori, stay away from Beth, I'm warning you!" Rick points to Lori and turns.

"Remember that thing is for peeing with and nothing else!" Lori says between gritted teeth.

* * *

Olly smiles holding on to his Woody doll whilst Beth straps him into the pushchair, she leans in and kisses his chubby cheeks, he lifts Woody up.

"Does Woody want some loving too?" Beth ask and takes Woody and kisses him and hands him back. Olly cuddles the doll grinning.

"Aunt Beth?" Sophia tugs on Beth's shirt.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Beth crouches down in front of Sophia.

"Mommy was crying last night!" Sophia says looking Beth straight in the eyes.

"What happened?" Beth asks alarmed.

"I woke up to get water and mommy was sitting at the table with her money box and crying!" Sophia wipes her eye "I checked it this morning when mommy was in the bathroom and there's only $400 and Mr Winkle called up and mommy said she will give him the rent soon but she needs more time," Sophia looks at the floor "Mommy doesn't have a job, where will we get the money to pay the rent?"

Beth realised that Carol had no income coming in, Ed didn't make a lot but Carol scraped by somehow. She remembers Carol saying when Ed would pass out, she would take money out of his wallet and put it aside for things like rent before he drank it away.

"I don't want to go into foster care!" Sophia now sobs.

"Oh Sophia, that's not goin' to happen, don't ever think that!" Beth reassures her.

"At school it happened to another girl, the social services took her away and we haven't seen her since!" Sophia sniffs.

"I assure you Sophia, nobody is goin' to take you anywhere! I don't want you to worry, this is grown up stuff, I'll talk to your mom, we'll figure something out!" Beth caresses Sophia's cheek, she stands up and pulls her into a hug "I'll speak to Mr Winkle and I'll speak to your mom and together we'll find a solution!" She says rubbing Sophia's back.

Sophia nods.

"If at any time you need to talk or you need my help, you come to me, you hear me Sophia, you call me Aunt Beth so what does that make us?" She asks.

"Family!" Sophia answers.

"That's right, me and Olly are your family and we stick together! Now, what you need to do for your mommy is go to school and study real hard and concentrate on that and nothin' else, you hear me?"

Olly starts blabbering and Beth and Sophia look over. Olly is reaching up holding Woody to Sophia.

Sophia takes Woody and pulls the doll into a tight hug.

"Thanks Olly!" Sophia smiles.

Olly smiles in his seat as Sophia holds on to Olly in one arm and her other hand holding onto the pushchair handle. Beth covers Olly up with the blanket, she leans in presses her face to Olly's.

"Thank you Olly, that was thoughtful of you, your such a big boy!" She whispers to him and kisses his nose.

Olly would never part with Woody but had offered the comforting doll to his friend to cheer her up.

Rick steps out of the shop holding on to his newspaper watching Beth pushing the pushchair hugging Sophia. He pulls out his cell and watches as Beth turns round the corner.

"Javeed, can you get me the name and number for the social worker on the Peletier case!" Rick says into the phone "Yes, I need it as soon as possible!"

* * *

Beth makes her way to the supermarket after dropping Sophia at school, Dale was meeting her so they could go over her shift, she needed the extra cash and he was going to go over the roster Daryl had drawn up and see if anyone of the guys wanted to cut any hours that Daryl had put them on.

Beth lost in thought, going over everything Sophia said, she thinks how she could help Carol, Carol was like a big sister, she has helped her so much and is like a second mother to Olly. Something needed to be done to help.

Olly manages to lose his shoe. He was kicking his feet in the air and the shoe went flying off.

"Oh excuse me, your baby lost his shoe!" A voice comes from behind Beth, she turns around and her face drops.

"My daughter does it all the time!" comes the voice laughing.

Lori was smiling up until she sees the woman turn around and it was none other than Beth Greene, Rick's mistake.

They stand in front of one another in silence. Lori's ice-queen look takes over and she chucks the shoe to Beth and she catches it not expecting Lori to throw it at her.

"Thanks!" Beth answers and moves around to Olly and puts the shoe back onto Olly's foot.

Olly is laughing and making noises, Lori curious walks around and looks down at the baby inside the pushchair.

Lori drops her bag of shopping in disbelief, her face turned white when she stares at Olly as he laughs and plays with Woody. The baby in the pushchair looked so much like Carl when he was little only that the boy had more of Rick's distinguished looks, the nose, the dark hair with the little curls, the dimples and his eyes were like his mother's but there was a hint of Rick staring back at her. You didn't need to carry out a test to confirm that the baby in the pram was the child of Rick Grimes, it was as if the child Rick Grimes was staring back at her, the many photo's she looked at when Rick used to get out to show Carl.

"Hhmmmmhaaaa!" Olly babbles lifting his feet up and kicks out, his shoe flies off and it hits Lori smack in the face.

"Ouchhhhhhhh!" Lori yells grabbing her nose, checking to see it wasn't bleeding and it wasn't but it hurt like hell.

"Olly!" Beth calls as she rushes over and picks up the shoe and stuffs it into the trolley. She feared Lori may pick it up and chuck it again and this time her target may be Olly, she feared which would be absurd, he didn't mean it and he is a baby.

"You need teach that brat of yours manners!" Lori frowns

Lori takes one last long look at Olly who was smiling up at her sucking his dummy, she picks up her bag, turns around and storms off trying not to cry, Beth's baby is in fact Rick's, that's why he was so sure of himself when he said adamantly_ "Olly is my son!"_

"Beth honey, c'mon, let's get you home!" Dale says rushing up to her seeing the whole thing from his van whilst he was parking up.

Dale takes hold of the pushchair and takes Beth by the shoulder pulling her to come along. Beth walks with Dale who is leading the way. Lori was much more bitter than the night they argued. Beth just thinks how Rick could stay with a woman like her.

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for reading and commenting on the previous chapter, here is Chapter 23…Long chapter...be warned!

**WARNINGS: References to Social Workers - Please read A/N at the end of this chapter before you proceed to read this chapter if you think you might be offended on any issues of this topic.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Rick, we have Family Liaison Officer's to do that, Social Workers, that's their job, don't interfere, let them deal with it!" Douggie reiterates.

Rick shakes his head, time was ticking away and nothing had been done.

"Where I'm from, we make it our business to know what happens to the victims, especially the ones who have been through hell!" Rick replies because that was what he did before his life turned upside down, he checked in weekly on his most traumatised victims and made sure they got the help they needed, nobody seems to be doing this for Carol Peletier!"

"Rickkk!" Douggie says massaging his temple.

Bobby was laying on the floor doing sit ups watching both Rick and Douggie facing off, both stubborn as each other. He waits to see which one draws their gun first. Rick didn't look like he was going to back down, he had called up the Family Liaison Officer to see why nobody had contacted Carol to discuss financial help and counselling. Rick was seething mad when he put the phone down.

Javeed walks in listening to his ipod and seeing both alpha males ready to butt heads, Bobby pulling a face, he didn't need to hear the conversation to know what it was about, he needed to turn back around the way he came. He was the one who got the numbers for the Social Worker and Family Liaison and he hoped Douggie wouldn't find out. A complaint was looking on the horizon for the Poster Boy of Law and Enforcement as he tore into the unhelpful helper on the phone and finally demanded to be put through to someone who could actually help him, he was tired of being fobbed off. He then put a rocket up the Case Handler's ass as Mrs Peletier was on the verge of becoming homeless if nobody acted quick, he repeated the situation and expected someone to contact Mrs Peletier to advise her what was happening. The woman said she was going to make a formal compliant against Rick. Rick told her to do just that and he'll do the same to her.

"They need to know that their not forgotten and just lost in the system! They're not just a case number, that asshole is still out there, we haven't caught him yet! And I'm gonna make sure that, that woman and child are being looked after. How would you like it if Blake was torn away from his mother and shoved into some Children's Home!" Rick argues back taking a step forward boring his eyes directly into Douggie's.

Rick was hell bent on getting involved in making sure Carol and Sophia were helped and not just pushed aside and forgotten like many others. Seeing Sophia crying, frightened of being made homeless or taken into care got to him. Sophia was around the same age as Carl and thinking of Carl in Sophia's place, he shudders. He didn't want to think about it, he couldn't let it happen to them, mother and daughter have been through enough already, they needed to be kept together. Rick had looked at Carol's old files and saw how many times they were put into emergency shelters and hostels. Carol had been attacked in two and robbed in another and he knew a lot of the places weren't safe nor should be a place to raise a child.

"Alright! Alright!" Douggie responds holding up his hands "We have hundreds of cases every year, just to remind you! You won't be able to keep it up on all of them!" He takes a deep breathe "I won't say another word…but you can't do this with every case Rick and don't piss off the Social Worker again!"

Douggie could clearly see Rick was making this case more of a personal case than it needed to be. He's been in Rick's place wanting to help every victim but it's not possible especially with the turnaround of cases they deal with. Rick was going to have to accept that they couldn't hold everyone's hands throughout the process, this wasn't sleepy King County this is Atlanta. At some point, the system will have to deal with the victims and they'll have to step back.

Douggie stares at Rick with a resigned sigh, this is what happens to a man who loves and falls hard. Rick's ex, Beth was connected to the woman and the little girl and deep down he knew Rick was probably doing this more for her, she was at the forefront of his mind but he had to agree, if anything was to happen to either him or his ex-wife, he wouldn't want his son to be put into one of the Children's Homes he's visited, a Children's Home period.

Once both men finally came to a cease-fire, they step back and the room could breathe again. Bobby lets out a huge sigh of relief which doesn't go unnoticed by Rick and Douggie as he gets up.

"Golden Boy!, what time should I pick you up for the shindig tomorrow night?" Bobby groans getting up and then turns to Rick doing his stretches.

The Commissioner was throwing a small dinner party for the detectives at The Brasserie tomorrow night in celebration.

The corner of Douggie's lip slants up. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow, he wouldn't mind seeing riled up Amy again. She was definitely a woman he wouldn't mind getting to know a little better, she's made eyes at him countless times and seeing how she went swinging for Rick, impressed him. There was nothing more attractive to him than to see a woman being able to take care of herself. He sees Tara through the glass. She was giving him the _rock on_ hand gestures for their win today as she walks by with Tyreese who nods and gives a huge smile. Another girl, he thought, who was tough and sweet but had an older sister who would twist his nuts to even think of going there, he smiles and winks back at Tara.

"Young and wayyyyy out of your league!" Bobby scoffs seeing Douggie staring at Tara.

"Says the man with a girlfriend who could pass for his daughter!" Douggie turns to Bobby who just shrugs.

"What can I say, Candice…she can't keep her hands off me!" He grins "and she thinks of you more as an older brother!" Bobby nods towards Tara.

Douggie pulls a menacing face and takes a seat in his chair.

Rick steps back and sits down into his chair. He had the day off tomorrow and had promised to spend it with Carl and Judith. The possibility he could see Beth in the evening was very tempting but he had made a promise to Carl and he couldn't break it. Rick sits there and rubs his face letting out a heavy sigh.

"I won't be able to make it, I'm spending the day with my kids, they go home on Sunday and tomorrow will be the last chance I get to see them until next weekend, you guys enjoy, have a beer on me." He informs Bobby.

"It's an evening thing, they'll be tucked up in bed counting sheep!" Bobby says baffled trying to persuade him "Miss Lori…can't she watch them?…it's your night, don't piss off the Commissioner, he won't be happy!" The slick haired man says not happy if Rick misses the occasion, it would be a bit pointless if the man who ran the Op, got them the desired result doesn't turn up, it would be stupid! He thought.

"Even more reason I can't go!" Rick says looking from Bobby to his screen giving an apologetic smile.

He didn't want to give Lori a reason to use it against him during the divorce, he had to be smart. She didn't need a build-up of proof or ammunition to prove he was an unreliable father who didn't care about his kids to go out partying or just cared about himself and his own needs.

Bobby stands on the opposite side of Rick's desk with his hands on his hips. Rick looks up when he sees the body hovering over his desk. Bobby had a frown on his face, seemed to be biting down on his tongue because he looked like he wanted to rant off but holds back.

"Besides, celebratory dinners aren't high on my priorities." Rick says putting an end to the topic and turning away from his colleagues as they stare at him.

"We'll see!" Bobby smirks looking over at Douggie who was resting against his own table "We'll see!"

Douggie nods he'll handle it.

* * *

Beth stands outside Carol's bedroom door which was slightly open. Carol was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, she seemed to be lost someplace deep in thought. Beth wanted to know what was going through her mind and stands there reflecting on the time she's known Carol.

Carol was a tough nut to crack but was very motherly and caring underneath that stony persona she walked around in. She had such a dry sense of humour but was very, very funny when she wanted to be and she would make Beth's sides ache from laughter. She just had this way of seeing things and describing them, it was honest and refreshing.

And Olly, he loved his Aunt Carol, they were best buds, Sheriff Woody had serious competition but Olly was neutral and gave them equal amounts of love when the three spent time together. Beth had once walked in and she found Carol and Woody sitting face to face opposite each other at the small table with a glass of milk each in front of them. Olly was sitting in his high chair babbling which she could only think was him mediating between the two, Rick popped into her mind with a small smile. Carol just went along nodding and reached over and shook Woody's hand, pulled him in the air and kissed Woody's cheek which brought a big smile on Olly's face. Not many people saw that side of Carol and right now, she looked so weak and timid just lying there, not the Carol who she's known since moving to Atlanta. Ed had completely broken her down with his last assault.

Beth feels shame washing over her. In the nearly two years she's known Carol and Sophia, she had never known about the physical abuse that monster inflicted on Carol. She'd heard the arguing and shouting coming from Ed but never saw him ever hit Carol. That obviously happened behind closed doors. He must have beat Carol in ways that weren't visible or Carol was very good at covering and disguising bruises. Beth now realises why Carol never wore dresses, why she would put on long sleeved tops or cardigan on the hottest days of the year when she was stripping down to her vest. Beth feels stupid, there were so many tell-tale signs and she completely missed them all. Beth's stomach turns, did Ed ever lay a finger on Sophia? She prayed to God he never.

Beth looks up at Carol, she must have so many worries going around in circles and keeping the roof over hers and Sophia's head was the main one. $400 was all the money Carol had.

Beth hears Olly beginning to cry but Sophia has already jumped and is rocking him on his little rocking chair, the cries have calmed down and stopped. Beth smiles, they only had each other and they needed to stick together.

Beth turns back around and knocks lightly. Carol's eye snapped to the door. She's been jumpy which Beth wasn't happy about, she sensed every little noise Carol heard spooked her but seeing Beth, she relaxes and quickly wipes her eyes and starts to lift herself up. Beth rushes over and helps her fluffing the pillows behind her.

"That's enough mom!" Carol gives a small laugh once she is settled comfortably.

Beth slips off her shoes, climbs up onto the bed and leans against the pillow next to Carol.

Beth pulls out an envelope and places it into Carols lap, sits there and waits.

Carol looks down and then up at Beth.

"What's this?" Carol asks with a tiny smile.

"We promised to watch out for one another, let me do this and please don't say no!" Beth says facing her friend.

Carol's left eye was still bandaged so Beth could only see her one eye which was watery. She could see embarrassment wash over Carol's face. Beth grabs her hand holding it in hers, she didn't need to be embarrassed. Beth wanted to remind Carol how many times she brought over a plate of food for her when she didn't have much in her fridge or the times she went back to the store and purchased something she needed but could never afford. It was the same thing she was doing for her, she did not need to feel ashamed, not even an ounce.

"If, me and Olly mean anything to you, then you'll let us help you without complaint!" Beth says looking at their hands.

_"__Beth-" _Carol responds.

"No Carol, please hear me out first!" Comes out urgently from Beth and Carol closes her mouth.

"Let me help you, like you've always helped me!" Beth pleads looking into Carol's eye "Without you, I don't know if I'd have made it this far! You and Sophia mean everything to us and we can't let you go through this all on your own. There's enough money there to make up the rest of your rent."

Carol looks down at the envelope and stares at it. Gingerly, she lifts up the flap, to see a couple of hundred dollars in there. She doesn't say a word as her mind goes into overdrive and Beth sees the questions running through her mind.

"Sophia," Beth whispers.

Carol finally understood how Beth came to know she was short on her rent. She heard a noise by the bedroom door last night but then Pebbles let out a little purr, she had thought it was the little American Bobtail playing with the belt from her dressing gown hanging from the bedroom door like he always does but now she knows it was not, it was Sophia! Sophia had seen her crying at the table last night and had hidden and she had told Beth, the only other person apart from herself her daughter confided in. Carol swallows hard, she looks down at the envelope and cries. Beth puts her arm around her shoulder, scooting closer, she pulls Carol to rest on her shoulder and lets her cry.

"She understands too much!" Carol manages to get out "She must have been scared and upset?" She says now wiping her eyes a couple of minutes later.

"She was but we spoke, she's fine!" Beth replies with a gentle smile nodding.

"Beth, I don't know if I can…or what to say?" Carol says lifting up the envelope.

"You can and you say nothing and accept it!" Beth rubs her hand up and down Carol's arm comfortingly.

Beth wasn't going to tell Carol that she had dipped into her savings or that she had asked Dale for some extra shifts at the restaurant, Carol would feel guilty and flat-out object if she found out. Beth also thinks about the other thing she and Dale were talking about and wonders if she should mention it now or wait for another day. Dale was in no rush but would soon need to look once Daryl got back.

"Dale is looking for a part time Sous-Chef. Jim is opening up a small fast-food stand and has asked Dale if it would be ok if he could go part-time, he'll work nights and Dale needs someone to cover lunch," Beth explains.

"He asked us all if we knew of anyone who was a chef and I remembered you talk about the restaurant you used to work at when you graduated from college," Beth says slowly watching Carol's reaction for what she was going to suggest to her.

"I suggested you!" Beth says quickly biting her bottom lip and Carol's face swings up stunned.

"Me?" Carol responds staring at Beth a little frightened, she hasn't worked in a kitchen in donkey's years and somewhere fancy and expensive like The Brasserie, the thought makes her head spin, she was not good enough.

Before Carol can object, Beth gets ready to pitch the idea, the same idea she pitched to Dale who thought it was a terrific one, it would work out perfectly if Carol said yes not only for her but for the restaurant and Jim could finally start on his small business.

"Here me out before you knocked me down!" Beth clears her throat, she had one chance to get it right.

"If you took the position, you'd cover the lunch shift with T-Dog, he's the Head Chief. You could work whilst Sophia is at school, it'll fit perfectly so you'll be able to finish in time to collect Sophia from school and you'll always be home in the evenings with her. You may be asked to cover a night shift but that would only be once in a blue moon when Jim is off on holidays but it could work!" Beth says enthusiastically already seeing it in place.

Carol looks stumped but the idea sounded perfect in theory.

"Dale wondered whether you'd be interested?" Beth asks looking at Carol.

Carol looks to be in deep thought, Beth watches and adds..

"You said you used to work in a restaurant before you quit to concentrate on raising Sophia, would you consider re-training up again? T-Dog's one of the kindest and loveliest man I know, he'll teach you everything…he's amazing…you'll love him…you'll both get on like a house on fire!" Beth finishes looking at Carol with her big blue hopeful eyes as it sounded even better than what it sounded like in her head when she practiced it.

Carol sees the bedroom door open and Sophia is standing outside hesitantly looking in. Carol smiles when she sees Sophia's hopeful eyes. There was only one thing left to do. She opens her arms wide and Sophia's face breaks into a smile and she runs over and jumps into Carol's arms. Carol smiles kissing Sophia's head.

"What do you think pumpkin…you think mom can be a chef?" He asks into her daughter's hair.

"You can be anything mommy!" Sophia says knowingly nodding her head determinedly. Both Carol and Beth laugh and Beth can't help but wink at Sophia for her encouraging response.

"Well, if Dale thinks I'm suited to the job, then looks like mommy may finally have a job!" Carol says not believing it.

Beth could hear some positivity in Carol's voice and hope, the new start Carol and Sophia have been waiting for.

Carol holds Sophia in her arms, she never thought she would be returning to a professional kitchen after all these years. She feels terrified and excited all at the same time.

"You think Mr Dale will let me hang out with him and Olly in his office some days and...will Daryl be there?" Sophia asks shyly.

"All they do is watch fishing shows and fall asleep, if you don't mind the snoring, I'm sure Dale won't mind and Daryl practically lives there so you'll see him every time you come in!" Beth giggles and Carol shakes her head, Sophia had a soft spot for Daryl.

* * *

Beth and Olly take a late afternoon stroll in the park. Olly was sprouting another tooth and had begun to cry. He usually calms down once some teething gel is massaged onto his gum but it doesn't stop the pain for long and she usually finds that some fresh air and watching people in the park is usually a distraction for him, the teething ring sits safely in its container in her pocket if Olly started to whine. They were also giving Carol and Sophia some time alone, Carol wanted to have a heart to heart with Sophia since the attack and Beth gave them the privacy the mother and daughter required.

They see the man with the Frisbee and the dog jumping in the air. It looked like they were done for the day and once they set off, Olly begins to point wanting them to come back.

"Oh baby, they have to go home, mommy promises, we'll come again the day after tomorrow and you can watch," She says kissing his cheek.

The silent tears run down Olly's face watching the dog wagging it's tail, Beth rubs her hand on his back watching the man leave wondering whether she could call out to him and see whether he would let Olly pet his dog.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Come that familiar voice from behind Beth.

Beth turns round to see Rick walking up with a concerned smile on his face. When he reaches Beth he bends down and strokes his finger to wipe away a tear from Olly's cheek.

"Why these tears Oliver, hey?" Rick asks "Everything ok?" Rick asks looking up to meet Beth's eyes alarmed.

"He's teething and he wants to watch the dog play. We usually come here and watch them play with the Frisbee but we got here too late," Beth answers quietly and she moves her eyes away from Rick's, his gaze was too much for her to take.

"We'll come back soon Olly!" She tells Olly to make a move but he buries his face into Beth's shoulder more, his hand was still reaching out to the dog.

Rick rubs Olly's back and looks over to the man a long distance away.

Douggie gets out of Rick's SUV to see why Rick had pulled over and then he realises why when he sees the beautiful blonde with the baby. He leans back against the car, crossing his arms watching them.

"Wait here," Was Rick's request to Beth.

"Daddy will be back in just a moment!" He whispers to Olly and kisses his head.

Beth looks up at Rick. That was the first time she heard him refer to himself as _Daddy_ to Olly. When she heard it, she felt a huge wave of love for him, him saying that just sounded so natural. She had many times thought of the way Rick would talk to a child they had together and it made her eyes water. She fights them not to come out in front of him. He was staring at her so she has to look away, anywhere but at him, those eyes, she could get lost in them if she didn't break eye contact, she would probably burst into tears and he'd get worried and take a step forward and she was frightened what could happen next, she didn't trust herself not to bury her face into his chest and latch on to him for dear life.

Olly lifts his head up and turns around to see Rick. He had the saddest face Rick ever saw and it hit him hard in the chest which only resulted his face to mirror his son's and before Beth knew what was happening, Rick took off in the direction of the man. Both Beth and Olly watch him rushing over and then he begins to jog as the man begins to put on the dog leash.

Douggie lifts his face up to see Rick breaking into a sprint. He stands up making his way over to see what was going on, he wondered whether Rick needed help?

"Miss Greene," Douggie says politely and Beth turns around to see the detective coming to stop beside her and he gives her a polite nod.

Beth instantly recognises him from the restaurant and now Rick's partner. She's seen him around since she moved to Atlanta, he was actively on duty, everyone knew Detective Douglas Nash and she had on a few occasions caught him checking her out along with his fellow colleagues before Rick had shown up. She felt embarrassed standing there next to him trying to make small talk but he was being polite and the looks that she once saw from him were not obvious any more. If Amy and Rosita were standing there beside her, she knew one of them would be all over him, he definitely was a very attractive man but nobody has caught her eyes like Rick had and nobody has ever since.

"Detective," She answers back shyly pulling Olly tightly into her arms.

They smile at each other and Beth turns back to watch Rick who has now stopped and was talking to the man with the Frisbee, the dog was wagging his tail as Rick reaches down to pet it.

Douggie sees that Rick is conversation with the man. He stands there and can't help his curiosity of Elizabeth Greene get the better of him, she was a mystery and from the corner of his eyes, he studies her. The one that Rick let get away and he couldn't deny how beautiful and young Beth was and can see why Rick had fallen for her, she was pretty but that couldn't just be the only reason why his partner was so madly in love with her, there was obviously qualities in her that Rick didn't see in other women and not in his wife.

Douggie wonders how Rick had got a woman like Beth, how he had caught her eyes and vice versa but however, he knew Rick was hell bent on winning her back. He runs his eyes over Beth and wonders whether she would ever take Rick back and what Rick would do if she didn't. The Restaurant Manager, Daryl Dixon comes into Douggie's mind. He had thought that he and Beth were a couple when he saw them together with the baby at her friend's apartment. Dixon's body language, his tentative eyes on Beth and Olly, the way he followed her and then how he leapt and fought with Rick for upsetting and touching Beth. Dixon looked like he wanted to snap Rick in half, he seemed too protective of Beth to just be a concerned friend, the guy was in love with her but Beth seems to be oblivious, he can see observing Beth the way she is looking at Rick, she is still in love with him but reluctant to be hurt again and she holds on to her baby tightly to her chest.

Douggie feels bad for Rick watching him coming over holding the leash with the dog running ahead of him smiling, a huge smile he's never seen before. Rick was a stubborn son of a bitch, he didn't smile much, he was always serious, looked like he had a million things going on but when he's with his kids, he's a completely different person, maybe this is the guy he once was before life turned to shit for him.

The dog's barks gets Olly's attention. He whips his head up as he rubs his eyes. And when he sees the dog jumping up and down, his sad face breaks into a smile and he begins to lean down making happy noises.

Rick stops in front of Beth with a big smile on his face. Beth can't help but join him seeing Olly's reaction. He had forgotten his sore gums and was laughing every time the dog jumped up towards his foot, he pulls it back shaking his head. Rick laughs and so does Beth.

Rick steps forward holding out his hand, Beth doesn't hesitate as she hands Olly over to him. Olly doesn't object to going to Rick because he has wrapped his hands around Rick's neck squealing bouncing up and down when the dog jumps up again barking happily.

Rick crouches down kneeling on one knee and sits Olly on his other thigh holding on to him. The dog comes up, wagging his tail and begins to nuzzle into Olly's chest sniffing him. Olly grabs the dog's face and squishing his face into his neck. Rick detaches Olly's little hands to show him how care for the dog. Rick scratches the dog behind the ear and ruffles the dog's hair to which the dog leans in closer with its tongue sticking out which evokes a fond giggle from Beth reminding her of her family dog back on the farm, he loved it when her father did this when he laid down in his lap or on the floor beside his feet. Rick ruffles the dog's hair, he runs his hand from the dog's head down to its tail. Olly watches patiently hands clasped together waiting his turn and wanting to copy.

"This is Bruno," Rick introduces the K9 to Olly "And this is Olly," Rick introduces Bruno to Olly.

"You wanna stroke him?" Rick asks Olly and he just smiles looking at the dog.

Rick catches the big blue happy eyes, his eyes were exactly like Beth's eye who's now sitting on her knees as the dog has jumped into her lap and has its paws on her shoulders licking her face. She closes her eye and grabs the dog's face to stop.

"I'll take baby dribble to dog dribble any day!" Beth says to the dog seeing how much the dog was dribbling and Rick laughs.

"You're real friendly aren't ya?!" She laughs and turns the dog around to face Rick and Olly.

Rick take's Olly's hand and guides it down the dog's body.

"Bruno, lay down!" Rick instructs the dog and he is down as soon as he hears the command.

"Good boy!" Rick praises the dog, earning the dog another scratch behind his ear.

Beth swore she can see the dog's eyes rolling back when Rick does that.

_Yeah, Rick's touch can do that!_ She says to herself taking a sneaky look at Rick nose to nose with Olly whispering something that was between father and son.

Rick sits down and checks the grass to see it was safe. He sets Olly down to sit in front of him and just as he thought, Olly begins to crawl over and he pokes his face into the Bruno's face and he stares back at Olly, eyes wide waiting for a command but Olly gets to his knees and leans forward and cuddles Bruno. Bruno lets out a soft howl.

"Awwww!" Comes out from Beth wanting to join in the cuddle getting Rick's attention, he looks down knowing Beth must miss her dog, Scamps.

Olly begins to blabber away and Bruno makes noises, they continue this and Douggie can't help but smile, it was getting mushy for him and he feels like he's invading in on a private family moment, he pulls down his shades.

"I'll see you back at the station." Douggie says getting both Rick and Beth's attention.

They had forgotten he was standing there in the background.

"Do you want to take the SUV?" Rick asks over his shoulder pleased Douggie wasn't going to drag him away.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it to rush back once you're done here, you'll be faster on foot than the jam that will hit in the next half hour," Douggie's retreating form says as he throws his hand up gesturing his goodbye as he walks off.

When Rick turns back around, Olly had flopped himself over Bruno's body and lays on top of him. Beth begins to giggle as the dog begins howling and Olly joins in. They both looked like they could just fall asleep as they were with the sun rays beaming down on their bodies, Olly continues to make little howling noises which make Beth laugh. A tiny snort comes out with her giggles and Rick looks up.

He missed that, he sighs, he hasn't heard that cute snort in such a long time, he feels sentimental of how many times he's missed that noise over the years. Beth covers her mouth blushing bright pink and Rick feels like they were back in The Tea Room, the first time he heard her. He doesn't hold back when another snort follows, he laughs and she pulls some grass and chucks it at him to stop. Rick just raises his brow and pulls some grass and sprinkles it over her head and she tries to shelter herself with her hands.

"Rick!" She laughs in disbelief he was covering her in grass so she grabs more grass and chucks it at him, hitting his face.

Rick grabs as much grass as he can and chucks it at her and she nearly swallows a mouthful. Beth spits the grass out to the side but Rick continues to chuck some more and she cannot believe he still continues, this was so Rick, she thought with a smile.

Rick carries on, he was trying to get a reaction out of her and he knows he will get one if he continues, he liked getting her riled up, she was ever so cute when she got annoyed at him.

Beth stand on her knees and she lunges for him to stop. A little scuffle breaks out between them, Beth has uncontrollable laughter as Rick grabs her wrists looking up at her with adoring eyes and she looks down at him. Beth swallows, that look in his eyes makes her swoon closer to him as she sits back down on her knees and they are face to face. She is now looking up at Rick. Rick's lip lifts up at the corner and he edges forward slowly searching her face for any signs of objection and nothing comes, he moves closer.

"Eherm!" they hear someone clearing their throat above them.

Beth looks to her side and sees a set of man's legs. She looks up to see the man who owns the dog looking at them holding his hips with a grin on his face towering above them.

"Sorry to break this up but me and Bruno need to be off now…but you may continue once I leave!" Dog man says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Beth's cheeks burn, she knew they had turned violently red as she wiggles her wrist out of Rick's hands, she gets to her feet dusting off the grass from her head and off of her clothes.

Rick reaches over to Olly and picks him off of the dog, both had fallen asleep. When Olly's little weight was lifted, Bruno lets out a whine as he rolls over and is back up on his feet nuzzling Olly to wake up and play.

"Sorry Bruno, he's all tired out," Rick says titling his head down to catch Olly's sleepy eyes trying to open as he stares at the dog with a smile.

"Say bye to Bruno," Rick shows him how, waving.

Olly leans down and waves his hand in the air to Bruno and buries his face into Rick giving a long yawn.

"Thank you!" Rick says shaking the man's hand as he stand up.

"It was my pleasure, well Bruno's." Dog man gestures to the K9 and smiles at Olly and then to Beth.

"Next time we come in and we see you, we'll come on over." Dog man says as he's noticed Beth and Olly in the park for a few months now always sitting on the bench watching them play Frisbee.

"If it's not any trouble!" Beth says with a smile knowing Olly would love it.

"No trouble!" He shakes his head and gestures to Bruno to follow.

Olly turns his head watching the man and the dog leave.

"I think we may have a problem!" Rick says watching Olly who was still waving at Bruno.

Beth looks over waiting for Rick to continue and he looks at Beth

"I think I know what Olly would like for his birthday!" He answers.

"Yeah and we'll need the big backyard that goes with that beautiful house!" Beth jokes and Rick just stares at Beth.

Beth catches Rick's eyes. It was something they talked about, they had even walked into the house that Rick put down the deposit on and she regrets saying it. She wipes the smile off of her face and regains her closed off self. Why had she said that, she yells at herself.

It was too late, Rick's mind had gone back in time.

**_Flashback_**

Rick holds Beth's hand guiding her across the road. He looks up and smiles smugly to himself taking a quick look at Beth wondering whether she would like it. It was what she had described, the kind of house she dreamt to have to raise their kids in. The little picket fence at front with flowers all around, a big backyard for the kids and their dog to run around in.

Rick wasn't keen on the dog part, raising kids would take up too much time and money, how would they take care of a dog? It would be him running around after the mutt if they planned a pregnancy every couple of years, Beth's attention would be on the kids. After a long shift, he just wanted to come home and relax with Beth and the kids not have to walk a dog and clean up after it, especially its shit. Baby pooh was one thing, he could handle but dog shit, no!

By a stroke of luck, Rick had stumbled across this beauty when he and Shane had to respond to a call out, that there were lights moving around the empty house. When they got there, they found there were squatters and had to move them along, it was lucky they obeyed because getting squatters out was a lengthy and costly process.

When Rick looked around, he knew he had given into getting a dog because he'd found '_The House!' _that Beth had described and that conversation included a dog being part of the family, she had one growing up and she wanted her kids to experience the same - a dog being a man's best friend saying and all.

What Beth wanted, Rick had decided long ago, he was going to give to her, not that she's ever demanded anything just spoke about whilst they laid in bed at night. He measured out a dog kennel and space at the back of the garden when he came to look at it in daylight with the Realtor who was trying to sell the house. It needed a lot of work, thus the reason the owner decided to drop the price and Rick being able to negotiate, had gotten a very good price that the Realtor was sure his offer to purchase would be accepted as the seller was looking to emigrate sooner rather than later and he couldn't move until the house was sold and the house has been up a year now.

Rick just needed the seal of approval from Beth, they could do it up to their taste and Shane had offered to loan Rick some money when he calculated what his share of the divorce proceeds would be. He could just about afford it with the mortgage he would get but needed money to begin fixing the house up once the mortgage started. He was going to do most of the work himself and hire builders to do electrics and gas works and anything that involved big muscle work that require more than two people to do.

Shane had persuaded Rick to borrow his money rather than get a second loan as he wouldn't charge interest like the banks would and Rick and Beth had the rest of their lives to pay it back but he was sure that the dinners Beth would feed him when he crashed their dinners would be more than enough to pay him back over the years. Rick had bailed Shane out many times throughout the years and this was something Shane wanted to do, he didn't have a wife or kids right now and he'll just drink it or spend it on women he wouldn't see again which was a waste. Rick gave in and accepted as he now wanted the house, it was his and Beth's future, he would pay Shane back every penny when he could afford to.

"Rick, why do you have to blindfold me all the time?" Beth huffs.

"Because I like seeing your surprised face!" He replies when they finally come to a stop.

"Are we there, wherever you've dragged me to!" Beth asks crossing her arms over her chest.

She had just finished her shift at The Team Room and was walking around the isles of the store searching for ingredients until Rick had hijacked her and stuffed her into his car. She had a few items in her hands she hadn't paid for. Rick stared at the items and said.

"I'm a cop…and you're under arrest!" He replies sarcastically which earned him a hard stare from her.

Beth had protested, Rick went back into the store and paid and they were on their way. Beth still protested about the blindfold he put on her before setting off. She warned him that somebody would report him for kidnapping to which he shrugged he didn't care, nobody was going to ruin his surprise.

"Rick, are we there? I'm getting nervous!" Beth says standing there.

"We are but patience baby," He says wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head onto her shoulder rocking them together.

"Well how about I blindfold you for half an hour and see how you like that!" Beth answer back with a smile on her face.

She actually loved his surprises and she couldn't wait to see what he had for her today, it couldn't top the hilltop proposal when he blindfolded her for the first time.

"You can blindfold me any day!" He replies kissing her cheek.

"Oh I plan to!" She grins patting his face.

She will blindfold Rick on their wedding night. She and Sinéad had gone lingerie shopping and she knew Rick would be completely surprised and enjoy his wedding night gift from her and she couldn't wait to see his face with her in it, even though she knows she will blush when Rick's eyes run down her body, she was going to do it. She would possibly have to cover his eyes when he gets that look in his eyes that gives her butterflies.

"So I get to be blindfolded?" He asks murmuring whilst nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Aha," She replies.

"And this surprise…what will this surprise be?" He asks and Beth giggles.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you!" Beth reaches back and playfully slaps him.

"True and I want to be surprised!" He grins.

"Oh you most definitely will be!" She give a naughty smirk and Rick catches it.

"Ok, now I'm really intrigued!" Rick says turning her around to face him.

"You're goin' to have to wait, sorry!" Beth replies putting her arms around his neck.

Rick kisses her hungrily on the lips trying to make her reveal the surprise, his hands sneak into the back of her skirt but Beth quickly puts a stop to his shenanigans.

"Stop Rick!" She begs grabbing his hands, they were out in broad daylight.

"Ok!" Rick smiles remembering the neighbours, he turns her around and resumes his place wrapped around her.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes!" Beth says bouncing on her heels biting her finger.

"Surprise!" Rick sings throatily as he whips off the blindfold and shoving it into his pocket.

Beth blinks opening her eyes and her eyes are huge and dazzled when she looks up to see a two floored family house, with an attic window, a side garage and who knows what else beyond the picketed fence with tall the flowers. She covers her mouth in shock and turn to look at Rick, she was speechless.

"Well I think I finally did it! I made Beth Greene speechless, nothing witty to say, does anybody have a video camera so we can all watch this back?" Rick asks out into the neighbourhood.

Beth points to the house staring at Rick with those big blue gorgeous eyes and her mouth open, she was completely lost for words and Rick stands there hands in his pockets and he nods his head yes.

Beth looks back at the house and she imagines herself standing by the door kissing Rick in the morning as he sets off to work with a baby in her arms and a little puppy running around the front yard with Rick pulling it back into the house. She turns back around with watery eyes - that was it, Beth was about to scream and start the water works where she mumbles loudly but makes no sense. Rick jumps and covers her mouth laughing and shushing her looking around hoping none of their new neighbours come running out if Beth's high pitched screamed echoed down the street.

"Let's take this inside, we've got an hour before the Realtor turns up to talk business!" Rick says taking out the keys from his pocket whilst he hands it over to Beth.

She looks at the set of keys in her hands, these were the keys to her and Rick future home. Rick takes her hand and leads her up the tiny steps and the path to the front door.

Once they open the door, Beth falls in love straight away with the large open entrance, the curved stairwell and the rooms that lead off from the left and the right and she looks down the hall and she can see the kitchen and patio doors to more green which must be the backyard. Beth is almost too scared to enter.

"Rick, can we afford this?" She ask holding back once Rick steps in, he looks back at her and steps back on to the porch.

"I've seen a financial advisor, we can afford the mortgage, the bills, food if we budget properly. I will need to do some extra shifts to pay Lori for maintenance and to begin our savings," he informs her.

"We just need some money to start the renovation works which Shane has offered to loan us which means we don't need to get a higher mortgage or a second loan and we don't need to pay Shane back straight away!" Rick tells her.

Beth stands there thinking, she didn't want to put this much pressure on Rick, she would be happy where they are, they can save and find something smaller than this and in budget. Rick can see the doubts in Beth's mind and he could see she was going to say this wasn't the house. It was too late, he saw the look on her face when he took the blindfold off.

Rick takes hold of Beth's hands and pulls her gently towards him.

"Beth, let's do it! Me, you, this house, let's make this our home!" He says.

"Then I need to find another job to help pay-" Beth puts her input but Rick stops her.

"No, you love working at The Tea Room and playing at The Lounge, we can get by on my salary and the salary you make, I don't want you working some place you hate just to pay bills. If you want to change your job then fine but I want you to do something you enjoy. I'm not going in blind, I do have insurances in place should we fall into unforeseen circumstances." Rick reassures Beth.

"You have all this planned out!" Beth smiles knowing Rick wouldn't rush into this without checking everything out.

"Yes, now what do you say…shall we take a look?" He asks one last time.

"Yes, lets!" Beth replies hugging Rick.

Once they've looked through the house, they make their way to the master bedroom.

Rick had put down a huge blanket over the bed and laid down on it looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Beth asks laughing looking at him at the end of the bed.

"Just gettin' a feel of what it's goin' be like when I wake up every day in this room," He say holding out his hand to her.

Beth reaches over and climbs on top of the bed and crawls over and rest next to Rick cuddling in his arms. Rick closes his eyes and then opens them to look at Beth and he sighs happily.

"Just how I imagined!" He smiles a big smile and rolls over and kisses her.

"We've got.." Rick looks at his watch "Fifteen minutes before the Realtor arrives," He grins.

"What could we possibly do in fifteen minutes?" Beth asks acting dumb unbuckling his belt.

Rick watches her hands and then he goes back to kissing her lifting her skirt up.

A beep outside the window gets their attention and they stop moving and look at each other.

"Why can't people be late some times!" Rick groans and he gets onto his knees pulling his boxers and pants back up, buckling his belt as quickly as he can, he was all worked up, he was frustrated.

"Comin' from the man whose always on time!" Beth smiles.

"Deputy Grimes…Mrs Grimes!" Echoes through the hall, Rick gives a small smile.

Beth lays there giggling at how they nearly got caught, Rick pulls her skirt back down and before he gets off the bed, he leans down and gives a full on kiss and pulls Beth off the bed with him when they hear the approaching footsteps coming towards the room. The door opens and Rick pulls Beth in front of him to hide his noticeable arousal in his tanned coloured uniform pants.

"Ah, I see you found the master bedroom."

"Yes!" They both answer at the same time and Beth is giggling knowing Rick would die if she moved, he held onto her waist tightly.

**_End of Flashback_**

Beeping breaks Rick and Beth's thoughts.

"Rick…code 131…Woodbury Warehouse!" Douggie calls out to Rick from the wheel of the SUV.

Rick looks down at Olly and kisses his sleepy son on the forehead and hands him over to Beth. Just as they stand, Rick and Beth catch each other's eyes.

Rick thinks, how can he tell Beth that their dream house was purchased by none other than Lori. She had found out that was the house they were going to purchase and when the house had fallen through when Rick withdrew his offer, she had persuaded her parents into purchasing it because she wanted a bigger house for their expanding family. Her parent were well off and it would seem Lori's father couldn't say no to her. Rick had only found out when Lori's father handed the Title Deeds to Lori just after Judith was born telling her and Rick, it was a gift from him and Lori's mother, they hoped that there would be more future grandchildren to fill the rooms in the house. He couldn't believe it when he read the papers.

Rick can't look at Beth any more. He knows it will tear her in half if she ever found out. He turns around and makes his way over to the car. Once he is in the car, the SUV speeds off with the siren blaring out.

Beth looks down at Olly, he would have been sleeping in his nursery in that house if she and Rick were still together. She had mentally imagined all his furniture in the room with the tiny rocking horse by the window she had in her bedroom back at the farm that her parents had gifted to her when she was a small girl.

"Come on Olly, let's go home." She says to him as she takes one last looks at Rick's car going over the bridge.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:- I mention Social Workers in this chapter. I do respect Social Workers, they do do fantastic jobs, the hard dedicated workers that is who invest their time and emotions in people and their needs who work around the clock, these people don't get enough recognition. It is definitely a tough job but there are some (minority I have personally witnessed which had sad results from lack of attention) who let down the profession. But those dedicated or know of a Social Worker who does their job well, I honestly do applaud them and ask that they don't take offence with what I have written at the beginning of this chapter - _Rick is pissed that nobody is helping Carol_. **

**I don't know the laws and procedures in the US but I do know them in the UK and what is expected from a Social Worker and what type of help they can help you get.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to those who are still following this fic and the comments on the previous chapter from DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, angelicedg, Ameliya86, BethFan, megs27 and Guest for reviewing and malzateb for your comment on TRATD (",)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Judith was enjoy sitting on Rick's shoulders looking all around her, there was more to look at in a busy city compared to back home where everything was slow paced. It was noisier but Judith was happy as she watches all the people coming and going, the amount of cars on the road, the little children coming home from school. Rick held on tightly to her hands and every so often squeezes to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep, she squeezes back. Judith was quiet and she didn't have a single mini tantrum the whole day which was good but Rick missed her little chattering, she was saying more words and soon she'll be able say a full sentence and he couldn't wait to be able have a conversation with her where they could fully understand one another. She had a nap earlier and was due one and the day had been filled with fun and laughter, Rick could tell she was tired out.

"You still up there princess?" He asks and Judith babbles a little and a tiny yawn escapes. Rick looks up, his sweet pie was tired and he smiles, she'll be off dreaming for the rest of the evening as soon as she was put into her cot.

Carl was walking beside Rick wearing his Sheriff's Deputy Hat eating his second Ice-Cream which the owner of the Ice-Cream Parlour gave seeing the hat and got nostalgic when he reveals that he was formally from King County and moved to Atlanta many years ago and it turned out that that the owner knew Rick's father back in the day when he was a Deputy before he became The Sheriff. Carl got to hear some stories of his grandfather and when Rick was a small child which Carl loved to hear, everyone had something good to say of The Grimes Family.

Rick looks down watching Carl. He had a big smile plastered on his face taking in his surroundings. Carl waves to the man who owns the Comic Store who gave Carl a discount on his purchases as he answered all the questions fired at him. The man was pleasantly impressed and looked at Rick and fired a few questions at him and Rick didn't hesitate in his answers and both father and son smirk at one another for getting one hundred per cent on their, _on the spot quiz_.

Carl seemed to have settled into Atlanta and Rick was considering whether to actually get Carl transferred to Atlanta settling him into school here and Judith could attend the crèche that the station has for the employees. It would be perfect, he could imagine it but there was the issue of Lori, he didn't want her in Atlanta.

Walking past the park, Rick slows down to a lazy pace looking in and then he spots Beth with Olly in her arms standing beside Dog Man, they were talking. Dog Man hands the Frisbee over to Beth, she takes hold of it and launches it into the sky. The Frisbee goes soaring and Bruno chases after it, jumping into the air and catches the Frisbee turning around, running back to Beth who's knelt down waiting for him to come back to her. When Bruno reaches Beth, she and Olly reach over and pet him and his tail wags enthusiastically, he does a 360˚ turn. Dog man bends down grabbing the Frisbee and throwing it again, Bruno shoots off at the speed of light. Beth laughs and Olly is clapping his hands bouncing up and down wanting get down onto the grass. Beth sits down on her knees and puts Olly on to his two feet whilst Beth holds him around the waist.

Rick watches as Olly move his legs trying to walk. He smiles watching, _that's my boy, you can do it! _Rick says to himself but wants to be there when Olly takes his first steps unaided. Beth holds him as he goes giving him that support. Bruno is back with the Frisbee trying to pass it to Olly who takes it and shoves the Frisbee into his mouth. Beth and Dog Man both start laughing, Bruno buries his head into Olly's tummy sniffing him and lets out a whine detecting something.

Rick watches as Beth lifts Olly up, taking a sniff she holds him out at arm's length pulling a face, she pats Bruno on the head. Olly leans down reaching for the dog and Bruno lift his head up and licks Olly face.

"Well looks like it will be bath before keeping Mrs Gupta company this evening whilst mommy goes to work, bubble and ducky, you want that baby?" Rick lip reads Beth's lips.

Rick had the sudden urge to rush over and offer to take Olly for the evening if Beth had to work. He was staying in with Carl and Judith and he would like to have Olly with him, have all his children together once before Carl and Judith returned home the next day.

Carl looks up at his dad to see why they had stopped, what his dad was looking so intently at, he catches him staring into the park. Following his line of sight, Carl eyes stop and he sees the woman from the restaurant he recognised as Beth and then he sees the baby and he stares as intently as Rick was. Carl's little mind goes into overdrive, he knew his dad was in love with Beth, is still in love with Beth and when he thinks harder, he looks at the baby and then looks up at Rick thoughtfully and then back to Beth and the baby. His eyes moving back and forth, the baby is who he is now staring at, he looked familiar, he looked like him as his eyes widen on realisation.

Rick lowers Judith down on to his hip to go into the park but then he stops when he sees Amy and Rosita making their way over. Amy is practically skipping over with her arms out and when she reaches Olly, she snatches him out of Beth's arm lifting him up and then scrunches up her nose.

"Looks like Aunt Amy has a stinky diaper to change!" Amy laughs.

"Glad it's you and not me!" Rosita says pinching her nose laughing "Whoa! Very pungent Beth, what do you feed this baby cub?" Rosita asks pulling up her sleeve to cover her nose.

Amy chases Rosita around in circles lifting Olly's butt in the air.

"We feed him wholesome, delicious, yummy food for a growing strong boy! Don't we!" Amy coos peppering kisses all over Olly's face and Olly squeal with laughter shaking his face, his Aunt Amy did this too much.

"Smells like he gets fed well!" Dog Man says laughing with his arms crossed over his chest and winks over to Olly and Olly tries to blink but just closes both his eyes and opens them making Dog Man laugh.

Rosita and Amy stop and look over at Dog Man with their mouths open. How on earth did they miss that, they thought taking a look at each other.

"Yummmmmmy!" Rosita says beneath her breathe to Amy seeing Dog Man standing there watching them.

"Woof woof!" Amy mouths, her tongue nearly hangs out and then Bruno barks making Amy and Rosita jump seeing the dog and Olly bursts out laughing looking at Bruno.

"Go home!" Beth points to both her friends trying to keep a straight face, she nods for them to go before either jumped into Dog Man's arm and began making out with him.

Amy and Rosita pull a face at Beth and throw beautiful smiles towards Dog Man waving. Dog Man waves back amused.

"You have some nice friends!" He says to Beth as they watch Rosita reaching for Olly and Amy pulling him back, they were fighting over Olly, Rosita forgot she was allergic to baby poop trying to show she had a maternal side.

"Yeah, the best!" Beth agrees watching Amy running away with Olly and Olly throwing his hands in the air at Rosita trying to catch up.

"So which friend's number would you like?" Beth asks Dog Man.

"I don't think my husband would be happy if I was taking girl's numbers home!" He replies.

Beth turns around and looks up at him and seeing his smile, Beth bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Beth says once she stops laughing holding her sides "They're gonna be crushed when they find out!" Beth shakes her head.

Bruno was sitting down wagging his tail.

"Well we're actually dinning at your restaurant tonight, so they'll find out tonight!" He informs Beth.

"Oh well, I'm goin' to have to make sure you get the best seats, I'll see you tonight, ask for me and I'll take care of you and your husband!" Beth tells him.

Beth scratches Bruno's ear before she makes a dash for it to catch up with Amy and Rosita waiting for her.

Rick walks in slowly with Judith and Carl through the gates. He didn't think he should have interrupted Beth, she has a life of her own, she was making friends where ever she went. Olly is being well loved and looked after by strangers who seem to be more like family than strangers, Beth had a whole life and it was without him in it.

Rick walks over and takes a seat on the bench and Carl follows taking a seat beside him. Carl watches Beth take Olly back kissing him and carrying him talking to her friends. Carl looks up at his dad watching as well, he sees how sad his dad's eyes are watching and then he looks at Judith who had fallen asleep in Rick's lap.

"Dad…is Beth's baby my baby brother?" Carl asks hesitantly shakily.

Rick freezes and then looks at Carl for a long moment. Carl looked sad and scared asking and Rick knew that he couldn't lie to any of his children or hold back any information. He was going to wait a little while longer to tell Carl once he had gotten a chance to spend a little time with Olly and then he would have introduced them all but Carl had figured it out with one glance and Carl deserved to know that he has a little brother.

Rick looks Carl straight in the eyes and nods a yes.

"Yes, Beth's baby is your brother. His name is Oliver, he is my baby, he is mine and Beth's baby - he is my son. I didn't know about him until we came here and I'm sorry for not telling you when I found out. I'm sorry this came out like this, I'm still trying to process that Oliver is my son and he is your brother!" Rick reveals.

Carl take in this information, he has a brother!

"I love him and I love you and I love Judith, your all my children, I love you all the same and equal and I hope, I pray that you'll love Olly as much I know he'll love you!" Rick says adamantly and sees Carl's hand fidgeting together.

They sit there as the sun begins to go down.

Carl finally smiles and then looks up at Rick "Olly, Olly's a cool name!"

Rick look down at Carl and he feels emotional, he pulls Carl into a hug and kisses his head, he doesn't let go for a long time, Rick could see that there was some hope now. He was extremely proud and lucky to have a son like Carl, if anyone in this world understood him, it was Carl.

"I'm sorry Carl for everything that you've had to go through because of me!" Rick leans his head on Carl's, squeezing his arm.

"Its ok dad, you don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault, we should be happy, we found Olly, everything's gonna be ok!" Carl replies looking up beaming, there was no lie or jealousy or hated, complete innocence and joy looking back at Rick.

And Rick does something he has never done before in front of Carl, he bends his head down and cries silently which ends with Carl wrapping his arms around his dad's neck with Judith sandwiched in between them. Carl pets Rick's hair, this was role reversal and Rick smiles, Carl was so grown up, how did he get so lucky, he thought.

"You still miss Beth, you love her!" Carl says more as a fact than a question and Rick nods a yes, they both understood each other and they had reached a point in their father/son relationship that they could be honest and straight with no beating around the bush.

"Very much and I know she misses and loves me too but she doesn't want to be hurt again, I hurt her a lot and it's goin' to be a long time before she will trust me and I'm ready to wait for her, if she will have me, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Rick tells Carl.

"I planned to have you both meet before but it never happened but I know you'll love Beth, she's great, she's sweet, funny, she sings, dances, cooks the best food, loves Jellybeans, especially the red ones and she is incredibly wonderful!"

"Do I have to wear a tux, if I do, can I wear sneakers?" Carl asks and Rick erupts in laughter and quietens down as Judy whines.

"You can wear whatever you want!" Rick wipes his eye.

Rick gets serious again and as they were talking about this, he needed to say the remainder of what is in his mind and what was going to happen in the coming months.

"I have re-started divorce proceedings, after tomorrow when you go home, me and mom will no longer be living with each other. I'll be here in Atlanta, I'll come and get you and bring you here for the weekend or we'll stay at Uncle Shanes but the five days my job is here until my six months is up." Rick explains.

Carl nods in understanding upset to be leaving Rick.

"If I could, I'd have you and Judy stay here with me but that's not goin' to be possible, you have school and I won't be able to take care of you both myself right now whilst working mad hours but me and your mom will need to discuss this in more depths and I'll need to make arrangements," Rick clarifies wanting to make sure Carl knows he and Judith weren't just going to be left behind.

"There's one thing I need from you Carl and I want you to promise me something?" Rick asks Carl.

"Anything dad?" Carl replies.

"Whatever happens between your mother and me, we both still love you and Judy, no matter how rough it gets, you will not get involved and picked sides between me and mom, you'll respect your mother at all times but if you feel she is out of line and unreasonable or you need to talk to me, then you tell me and tell me the truth, or you call Shane in an emergency, we have to be honest with each other from here on out!" Rick puts forward.

"I promise dad, I'll look after mom and Judith when we go home and I will call you if I need to!" Carl promises.

"If I can reply on anyone, it's you Carl, I'm proud your my son, you'll be the finest Grimes' out of all of us yet!" Rick smiles pulling Carl back into a hug and just at that point Judith cracks her eye open and drapes her arms over Rick and Carl snoring and they laugh.

* * *

Carl was resting his head on Rick's shoulder when the doorbell rang. Rick gets up to open it but Lori is up and they bump into each other. Lori looks up at Rick holding onto his shirt. Rick pulls his eyes off of Lori looking down at her hand and she lets go and then Lori is rushing down the hall and opening the door.

"Commissioner Attwell!" Lori says surprised smiling.

"Miss Lori!" The Commissioner nods in greeting "I'm after Rick." He confirms.

"Please, come in, Rick's through here!" Lori opens the door wide for him to enter and points the direction.

The Commissioner walks down the hall and into the living room to find Rick picking Carl up over his shoulder to put him to bed, he had fallen asleep.

"Sir!" Rick says turning around to see his boss in surprise "Is everything ok?" Rick asks in alarm to see him at his apartment.

"No, no it's not!" The Commissioner replies shaking his head looking at his watch.

Lori was standing next to The Commissioner, she turns and looks at Rick and Rick looks to her and then back at The Commissioner.

"I should be drinking and starting on the appetizers but I get to the restaurant and all the boys are sitting there with long faces and then I see that you're not in your seat and Douglas and Bobby tell me that you're not coming to your dinner?" The Commissioner smiles at Lori and then looks back at Rick raising his brow for an answer.

"Sir, my children go back home tomorrow and I promised to spend the rest of the night them and-" Rick is interrupted when The Commissioner walks around to look at Carl asleep with his mouth open.

"This one is off with Peter Pan and I'm sure the adorable little girl is off with Tinkerbell and their mother is here so you're not needed, am I right?" The Commissioner asks Lori turning around to face her.

Lori didn't want Rick to go, she wanted him to stay and spend time with him before she went home tomorrow. Shane was going to collect them late afternoon. She wanted to see if Rick would change his mind, she wanted to get him to herself and persuade him he was making a mistake, they had something worth saving, she wanted to remind him how they got together, what they used to get up to when they used to sneak off and be alone, Rick never tired of her, he was greedy for her and she wanted him to remember it all, she needed him to remember it all before she left tomorrow.

The Commissioner leans forward snapping his finger sharply in front of Lori to get Lori's attention, she had got lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, yes!" Lori smiles "Rick you should go, the dinner is for you, The Commissioner is right, you should be there!" Lori says disappointingly.

"See, the wife is saying so, so off you go, go and get suited and booted, the car is downstairs, you've got ten minutes!" The Commissioner looks at his watch "Starting now!" He smiles looking up.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I promised my son, I'd be here if he woke up, I cannot go, I apologise, please you and the boys enjoy the dinner." Rick literally pleads.

_"Dad, you should go to your dinner!"_ Carl says sleepily.

"The boy has spoken, we'll pretend he's still asleep!" The Commissioner jokes patting Carl's head.

"No, it's ok son, there will be many dinners!" Rick tells Carl ruffling his hair.

"But dad, you have to go, you totally put those gangsters in jail, you're the hero and you should be there and Commissioner Attwell, he may be old but he is cool for giving you a party!" Carl says nodding his head.

The Commission lets out a snort "He thinks I'm cool!" He points at Carl to Lori.

Carl lifts his head up and looks Rick in the eyes and whispers into Rick's ear.

The Commission leans forward trying to listen but his hearing isn't as good as it used to be.

"You can see Beth and speak to her, you didn't get to speak to her today and you can ask about my brother!" Carl whispers and pulls back to look at Rick.

"Are you sure?" Rick asks not sure he should leave right now.

Carl just nods and he turns to look at The Commissioner.

"Can my dad have twenty minutes, he needs to shave and shower!" Carl asks the Commissioner touching Rick's now growing beard shaking his head, it had to go!

"If he really has to, then that's fine by me, Rick, you have twenty minutes and I'm counting!"

Carl jumps out of Rick's arm and runs behind his and pushes him towards the bathroom.

"Carl?" Rick calls out laughing.

"You've got twenty minutes and you've got bum fluff on your face!" Carl giggles "You're gonna look like a Yeti soon!"

"What?" Rick asks insulted laughing and Carl slams the door shut and you can hear Rick and Carl in conversation behind the door and the shower has turned on.

"You've got an adorable son, adorable and funny!" The Commissioner smiles taking a seat.

Lori stands there not happy knowing Beth would most likely be working tonight. She hoped the warning she gave Beth had sunk in and she stayed away.

Twenty minutes later, Rick emerged in his best navy jeans, white shirt and dinner jacket, clean shaven. Lori stands up looking at Rick, she hasn't seen him looking so smart and fresh looking in a long while. It was like they went back two years and the old Rick Grimes was standing there. She steps forward wanting to touch his face, run her hands through his hair, she was finding it hard to keep her breathing steady as old passions stir in her.

"I like this look, you scrub up good, keep it, it suits you!" The Commission say approvingly getting in the way of Lori.

The Commisioner claps Rick on the back making him lead the way. Rick opens the door allowing his boss to leave first. Rick turns around and before he leaves he sees Carl standing there putting his thumbs up in approval grinning. Rick throws him a genuine smile not believing Carl and his insistence, most children hated the thought of their parents with someone else but Carl had accepted it. Rick was hoping that tonight was not going to be anything like the first time he was in Beth's restaurant, he takes a deep breath as he shuts the door and walks towards the waiting elevator to take them down.

Rick looks at his reflection in the floor length mirrors and he is shocked to see himself. He had let himself go and got all hairy and scruffy looking. He now felt good, confident and happy. Shaving away the facial hair and trimming his locks, he felt like he had dropped a whole lot of unnecessary weight and struggles. Rick feels like he can finally move on and work to get his life back on track and hopefully that included Beth and Olly, he needed them in his life.

"Here goes!" Rick says nervously, he knew it wasn't going to happen overnight but this was a start, he smiles a happy smile.

* * *

**A/N:- Lori is going back to King County! Her two weeks are up in Atlanta but she's taking Carl and Judith with her =( ****But it is the start of Rick working to win back Beth and spending time with Olly! **


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to the readers following this fic and the comments on the previous chapter from Zombielibrarian, malzateb, DarylDixon'sLover, angelicedg, Guest,brinxb, Guest, megs27, Guest, Guest, BethFan and Ameliya86! (",) It's a longish chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Amy rushes into the kitchen practically hyperventilating, she sees the bottle of wine and jumps at it trying to pull the cork off.

"Get OFFFFFFF!" She screeches putting the bottle in between her knees trying the yank it off.

A hand reaches out to her with a cork screw, she snatches it and sticks it in and pulls the cork off with a pop. She takes a desperate swig and slams the bottle back down on the counter and slumps back against the fridge, she wipes her mouth on her bare arm exhaling out.

"Ya lucky Daryl ain't here, drinkin' on the job…uhummmm!" T-Dogs shakes his head.

Amy Stares over at T-Dog frowning hearing Daryl's name.

"This is because of him!" Amy moans annoyed taking another mouthful.

"He'd grab ya between his knees and pour the whole damn bottle down!" T-Dog advises sticking his head over the pot of bubbling water to check, he lifts a live lobster up, covers the eyes and drops it into the pot and slams the lid down. "I hate doin' that!" He pulls a face.

Amy rushes over and grabs another lobster, opens the lid and drops it in.

"O.M.G! Every table is booked and we have that unexpected dinner party and it's for none other than Bethy's ex!" Amy swallows hard "Detective Rick Grimes!" She says his name and begins biting her perfectly manicured nails thinking of the last two times the man came into the restaurant. Drama followed the man, she prayed the bonkers wife wasn't part of the party dining tonight - that would completely crush Beth to smithereens and Daryl wasn't here if Rick starting grabbing Beth like last time.

"No way!" Rosita rushes over shaking her head and then looks down at her outfit "Is Detective Nash goin' to be here?" She asks realising that if Rick Grimes was going to be here, then so would sexy Douggie Nash!

Amy slowly turns her head around to look at her friend and throws daggers and they all hear a low growl coming from Amy's mouth.

"Eeeekkk!" Rosita manages, grabbing the baskets full of garlic bread and rushes out.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this…I actually miss Daryl!" Rosita says beneath her breathe pushing the swinging door with her back trying not to look Amy in the eyes as she escapes.

"T! How am I goin' to tell Beth, she's wasn't supposed to be on tonight but Dale added her to the roster!" Amy paces up and down grabbing a chocolate éclair and munches on it. When she was stressed, she ate.

"Amy, aren't ya on a diet?" T-Dogs asks, Amy had been strict for the past month trying to fit in to her sexy little dress which was still hung up over her wardrobe.

Amy looks down at her hands and looks back up and just stuffs the rest into her mouth.

"What does it matter, I'm dis-functioning, I never dis-function!" She mumbles through munching "It's that or I light up!" She suggests and rushes over and reaches up on the top shelves running her hand across, she finds Daryl's secret pack she once spied him keep hidden just in case he desperately needed one.

Amy opens the pack, sticks a cigarette into her mouth and looks around for a match or a lighter.

"What ya doin' Amy?" T-Dog asks as Amy reaches for the blow torch.

"You can't smoke in here, this is a kitchen!" T-Dog says running over trying to grab the blow torch and Amy is turning around in circles, she trips and presses the button and sets a towel on fire.

"OH! OH! OH!" Amy yells and so does T-Dog who runs over smacking the flame with his apron.

The other Chefs stand there watching, mouths agape in horror. If they didn't get it out, the fire alarm would go offer, so would the sprinklers and the Fire Department would be making their way down and Daryl would be notified and he'd be back in a shot with his hunting knife to all their skulls pissed off.

"Daryl's been gone a few days and we're goin' to burn down the restaurant!" T-Dog screeches smacking the flame jumping around it "Damn thing won't go out!" T-Dog panics and Amy looks around and grabs the tiniest glass of water and chucks it and it hits T-Dog's face.

"Amy, the flames!…not me!" T-Dog yells now with water in his eyes.

They are suddenly clouded with white gas and they turn around to see Beth holding the mini fire extinguisher spraying it at the towel which is now out and shrivelled to black ashes.

"What's goin' on?" Beth demands to know and then she sees Amy with a cigarrete in between her lips and she narrows her eyes and looks back up to Amy for an explanation.

Amy's mouth falls open but the cigarette is stuck to her lips, she shake her head but it won't let go. Beth reaches over and pulls it off and holds it front of Amy.

"Well?" Beth asks.

"Beth, it's mega busy out there and I just needed a smoke, I know I don't smoke but my heads all over the place and I don't know if I can do this, it's the busiest night of the week and I can't believe I'm saying this but Daryl's right, I ain't cut out for this, I just blag, I've blagged my way through life, through everythin'…I'm a failure! I'm a big fat.."

And before Amy can finish her sentence, Beth slaps Amy hard across the face.

T-Dog lift his towel to his mouth, wide eyed not knowing what to do or say to diffuse this, he hated confrontations, he looks between the two women. The other Chefs pretend they didn't see and get back to chopping and stirring.

Amy turns her face finally with nothing to say looking at Beth completely shocked.

Beth pushes the fire extinguisher into Zach's hands as he walks past and Beth grabs Daryl's cigarette pack and chucks them into the waste bin and walks over to Amy and grabs her by the shoulder.

"Amy, you are NOT a failure…now get out there and show us all what your made of…and if all fails, bluff your way through like it's a show, you're the hostess now go and hostess and we'll all back you up…you do not need to panic…we've all got ya back!" Beth reassures her best friend squeezing her shoulders.

Amy nods her head, colour coming back to her cheeks.

"Take a deep breath and breathe out and let's get this show on the road!" Beth gives her pep talk knowing how to get Amy to relax.

"Oh Beth!" Amy throws her arms around Beth's neck "I'm sorry…but I have to tell you something!" Amy says looking at T-Dog and then back at Beth who encourages her to speak.

"Commissioner Attwell has the VIP section of the restaurant booked for twenty of his men and…and Rick is amongst them, it's a congratulatory dinner for him and I didn't know you had a shift today and I had hoped that you wouldn't have to see him, I'm sorry Bethy!" Amy says looking deeply sorry and upset.

Beth takes this new information in, she knew Rick would be back in the restaurant soon but this was sooner than she thought. The Commissioner and his detectives were almost here twice a week and Rick was now one of them and there was nothing she could do, he was here to eat, a customer and she was here to wait on them, she is a waitress, it's her job.

"Then we make sure he gets The Brassiere experience that we're famous for!" Beth replies "Dale and Daryl are counting on us to upkeep our name and the stars, that's what we're goin' to do tonight, they'll wine and dine and we'll give silver service with a smile, then they'll leave and then we do the same thing tomorrow and the night after!" Beth says focused, there was no hurt or rejection in her voice.

"You're definitely ok…if you want to switch with any of the other's I can make it happen!" Amy suggests.

"No, I have to face up to my past and he's goin' to be here for a while yet and he is a reasonable man. Rick won't be a problem, I promise!" Beth advises Amy that she and Rosita can handle the VIP guests.

"Ok, it's your call!" Amy nods.

"Yeah it is, now let's get this show on the road!" Beth says smiling putting her arm around Amy's waist.

With the fire out, Amy no longer stressing, they both put on their biggest brightest smiles and walk out the kitchen and then through the double doors into the restaurant, the place was heaving with music, clatter and chatter and they give each other one last look ready for the night, they head off in opposite directions.

Amy rushes towards the front desk to receive the next diners who have just been checked in to be shown to their seats, it's Dog Man from the park with hand on his husband's lower back, they both wave towards Beth and she waves back. Amy pouts showing them to their special table, she shakes her head to Beth and Beth gives her an apologetic smile.

Beth gathering herself together, takes a deep breathe picks up the tray from the bar and walks towards the VIP section which has been decorated with banners and balloons. She sees Rosita and one of the other waitresses handing out the freshly baked garlic bread and extra garlic butter to the men.

Beth's eyes meet with Douggie's across the table, he gives a small smile and a courteous nod and she returns the smile as her eyes quickly scan the seats, she doesn't see Rick. Douggie catches Beth looking nervous and she feels his gaze on her, she begins to hand out the flutes of champagne. She smiles to each of the officers as she places a flute in front of them. Then there's a sudden uproar of cheering and clapping. Beth looks up to see everyone with big smiles and grins on their faces facing towards her. She quickly looks down to check her blouse hadn't come undone, she had just about been able to button up the blouse, her breasts aren't as small as they once were and she sighs with relief they weren't staring at her and she wasn't exposed in anyway, the thought made her feel sick, embarrassing things happen to her especially when she's nervous. Beth now knew that the cheers were not for her, they'd only been here a little while and weren't drunk enough yet to shamelessly flirt.

Beth straighten up to look behind her as she sees Commissioner Attwell walking in with a triumph smile on his face, he lifts his hand up and punches the air and everyone cheers again. He nods a hello to Beth and then when he moves his big frame out the way. Beth's eyes land on the familiar pair of blue eyes staring right at her, the similar eyes as Olly. Rick walks slowly towards Beth, his gaze doesn't falter from hers and when he reaches Beth, his eyes lock down to her as she holds the tray against her chest looking up at him.

They are so close in proximity. Once upon a time, Rick would have pulled her into his arms by now and leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on the lips and run his hand lovingly across her cheek and into her hair holding her whilst he gave her lips the attention they required.

Beth for the life of her can't stop staring up at Rick, it was like they'd just gone back in time, gone was the scruff on his face, his hair was trimmed but still had more length than his usual short cut with a little sprinkling of greying on the sides which she knows is the results from stress but she can see his beautiful face and she can see his strong jawline, freshly shaved, his cheeks, the lines of his dimples as one side of his lips now turn up slightly, clearly happy to see her and happy to see her reaction and pleased that he'd gone to the trouble of shaving for this evening.

Beth swallows as she sees his lips part to speak to her, she waits in anticipation for what was to come out of his beautiful lips but before he can say a word, Bobby is already up and draping his arm around Rick's shoulder but Rick doesn't move his eyes off of Beth, his eyes are watchful and observant, he had all the time just to stand there and wait for her to speak to him.

"The Poster Boy is here!" Bobby announces loudly "Owww…you shouldn't have…you shaved for me!" Bobby coos running his hand down Rick's cheek and cheekily presses a kiss on Rick's cheek "Soft as a baby's bottom!" He laughs and Rick still hasn't moved since he got there, if he wasn't so spellbound, he'd have pushed Bobby and wiped his cheek, Beth tries not to laugh as she presses her lips together looking down at the tray in her hands. Rick's new friends were very interesting, she still missed Shane though.

Bobby scoffs watching Rick and what he is so focused on.

"Jav, come and have a good feel of Rick, I'm sure he's trying to impress someone!" He winks nodding towards Beth.

Rick now shrugs Bobby off and everyone can see the blush rising up from Rick's neck to his cheeks and they all whistle with Rick rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed, he looks down at Beth, she was blushing looking away shyly and practically rushes off saying "Excuse me!"

Rick turns around to go after her, he didn't mean for the guys to embarrass her but Bobby is pulling Rick.

"Dinner first…Desert later!" Bobby wiggles his brow at Rick and nodding towards Beth retreating form in her uniform.

"I've always appreciated a woman in a uniform especially a woman with a nice ass!" He grins looking at Beth's skirt but was saying this more to get a reaction out of Rick, he looks sideways to the brooding man next to him.

"You're such an ass, you know that!" Rick laughs understanding what Bobby was doing, the man had a dry sense of humour and thought he was always funny.

"Don't we all know it!" Javeed says next to Rick putting a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Good to see you Rick!" Javeed beams truly glad to see Rick, he was the first out of all the team to welcome Rick openly and Rick truly appreciated the offered friendship, he reminded him of Glenn in many ways.

"As you're here now, can we eat? I'm famished!" Javeed says rubbing his empty stomach.

_Yep, definitely like Glenn!_ Rick smiles remembering his friend, who doesn't know he's found Beth and Rick realises he has to call Glenn and let him know. Glenn still searches for Beth even now, hoping to bump into her at a venue but hasn't had any luck. Glenn will be overjoyed and relieved, his best friend has been found after two years of disappearance. Rick notes to make the call tomorrow once Carl and Judith go home.

"Yeah, we better get tiny tim fed, wined, diapered and off to bed, it's nearly bed time soon!" Bobby pulls Javeed's cheeks and bursts out laughing and everyone joins him.

"How much has he had?" Rick asks Javeed and Jav just shrugs.

"Can we just go get a kebab or something!" Jav asks Rick, once Bobby started, there was no stopping him and he was in a good mood so the insults would keep coming!

"Rick! Over here!" Douggie beckons him over to the spare seat beside him.

"We'll get a kebab another time, let's get through tonight!" Rick smiles to Javeed and they take their seats.

Rick sits beside Douggie, he hands him his flute of champagne and the Commission is standing up.

"Good to see you made it!" Douggies says to Rick.

"Well I had no choice, Commissioner practically dragged me here and Carl pushed me into the shower!" Rick responds scratching his non-existent beard, he had to remember, his friend was gone.

"You know I love to give my long speeches but Rick has made us wait long enough, I've forgotten what I was goin' to say!" Commissioner Attwell says shaking his head looking at Rick.

"What I will say is…Rick, welcome to the family, let's hope we can all work together and get the great results we are getting of late and if I can steal you away from my friend from King County, then I'm goin' to try my damn hardest to keep you here amongst new friends, new family!" Commissioner Attwell informs the table.

"Here, here!" The officers all say.

"To Rick and to an everlasting relationship with Atlanta PD…Here's to the Dream Team!"

"To Atlanta PD and The Dream Team!" Everyone repeat lifting their flutes up in the air facing Rick.

"Now let's get this shindig started!" Bobby pipes up "Girls, bring on the food and lots and lots of booze, the Commissioner is payin' and there's no limitations tonight!" Bobby cheers and everyone is clinking glasses laughing and stuffing their faces with hot garlic bread and buttered rolls.

"You're blushing!" Douggie informs Rick leaning beside him watching the table and lifting his glass up to The Commissioner and they both smirk to each other.

"Ya think?" Rick asks sarcastically running his hand down the side of his face.

"You're nervous…just chill...finally enjoy yourself!" Douggie tells Rick drinking his champagne and gesturing to the Rosita for a refill.

Rick lifts his flute up and swallows the whole glass in one go and Rosita is filling Rick's glass to the top.

Rick's jaw was aching from the laughing and smiling, he hasn't felt this good in a long time and he feels guilty for actually liking the way he feels to be appreciated by his fellow colleagues and to be where he wants to be right now, in this place in this time and then Beth appears with appetisers out of nowhere, everyone cheers and Beth giggles never had such a reception for the tiny canapés and prawn cocktails. Here with Beth even if it's just a few moments of just watching her moving gracefully around the room, he felt like his insides were slowly healing and softening, he forgot what this felt like and he didn't want to give it up, the fuzzy feeling or it could be the champagne hitting him in the right spot, _no_ he thinks, whilst he takes another sip looking back up at Beth, she places his plate in front of him and without realising as she walks past, her hand brushes past his back, Rick's head turns watching Beth's hand leave him and she places a plate in front of Douggie.

All the while, they were eating, drinking, swapping tales, Rick's eyes watch Beth as she worked, he hoped he didn't appear creepy or obsessed but he couldn't stop, he tries to listen to the stories but his ears were picking up Beth's voice of asking if anyone wanted anything else and then she was off and then Rick was getting up from his seat and making his way out and following behind Beth, he wanted to have one moment with her but before he can reach Beth, an old acquaintance pops up and then a mini reunion is taking place. Rick was his charming self, answering questions and asks a question to show he was glad to chat, the usual chit chat you do with acquaintances catching up on old times and old friends.

Beth looks over seeing one of her regulars talking to Rick and he listens nodding, when Rick looks up and over, Beth looks away or turns around putting orders up on the ticket line and checking to see if any orders are up and when they are, she hands them over to the waiting staff. Rick and Beth do this for five minutes until Rick excuses himself making the excuse he needed to use the restroom.

It was like, This Is Your Life, he bumps into an old High School Teacher who begins to tell him how proud he is of him becoming a Deputy and now a big time Detective in Atlanta and he asks whether he still hangs around with Shane Walsh, the guy who made him lose half his hair. When Rick tells him that Shane is godparent to his children and they are Partners back in King County, the man had to grab hold of Rick's arm in shock not believing Walsh had accomplished something with his life and when Rick told him that Shane is one of the senior deputies, Mr Flopolopolaus needed a drink, Shane was a law enforcer of a county! Rick smile remembering the nickname Shane had given the man trying to wrack his brains around this news, Mr Hippopotamus. Rick beckons a waiter and he asks for a brandy for Mr Flopolopolaus.

Rick looks over and Beth is no longer at the station where she was, he turns to see Beth, Rosita and Amy bringing out their main courses and he knew he couldn't interrupt, Beth was hard at work. He goes to the wash room since he was up. He waits in line, the restaurant was definitely busy. Once he's done, he goes to dry his hands but there's a man standing there holding a towel out to him and now Rick realises how swanky this restaurant is. He's always heard about places like this back home when visitors passing by his county would talk about Atlanta. He realises Beth left King County, a small Tea Room and was now working for one of the plushest restaurants in Georgia, there was a waiting list for reservations here from what Javeed has said this being his favourite restaurant and could only afford to eat here if The Commissioner was buying them all dinner. Even with all this, Rick knew Beth must miss her Tea Room, she took pride in that little shop and the people loved her and he knows they missed her, her replacements weren't anything in comparison, fewer people went there now.

When Rick walks out the restroom, he sees Beth co-ordinating a few of the waiters and waitresses and they all seemed to respect her and follow her orders as she rushes to greet more diners and then he sees a man bending down and kissing Beth on either side of her cheeks and she gestures to him and his party to follow her to their waiting table, she looked happy and cheerful and the diners seemed to love her once she had them seated and she was talking to them and giggling when the elderly man holds out a little flower from his top pocket and Beth happily accept squeezing the old man's shoulder and places the flower into her belt, they seemed to be on first name basis, the teenagers with them seem to like her, the teenage boy seems to blush when Beth asks him a question and Rick smiles.

He watches Beth happily, if out of all this mess, Beth found a life of her own, he was happy, he was glad of it but he wanted to able to be a part of this new life. He knew he had to work hard to get that trust back from Beth to let him back into her life and he was more determined than anything, he was determined to win Beth back and if that means staying in Atlanta, then so be it, wherever Beth wanted to stay, that's where he would stay. He just prayed that he could get custody of Carl and Judith because he needed them with him as well, he couldn't function without either, the past two years is confirmation of that. Just being in Beth's atmosphere, he feels like himself again and he knows deep down Beth felt the same way but wasn't allowing herself to believe it or allow it. He would change her mind, he wouldn't force her but he'll be waiting for her as long as it took. What was it someone said; _Time and patience, all good things come to those who wait._

Making his way back to his table, Beth rushes over when she turns around, she slips on the water Rosita had just dropped as she went and Rick seeing this catches Beth. Beth's arm grabs his shoulder and neck and he holds her up against him, his arms around her waist. Beth shakes her hair back out of her face and looks up to see Rick staring into her eyes. His eyes move over her face, he lifts his hand and moves the piece of hair flicking by her cheek. He looks at the strand, the strand that forever annoyed her, he has a secret smile on his lips whilst he puts it behind her ear. Beth's eye lids fall down and her lips tremble, they listen to the Singer and the Band just standing there, the lyrics of lost love. Feeling Rick's heartbeat against her own, her head comes down and without realising they're slowly moving to the music.

Clayton gets up to go to the restroom and stops, he wouldn't be able to pass without having to tap Rick's shoulder to ask him to move himself and Beth aside, he knew he couldn't interrupt this moment they were having, he sits down and waits, bouncing his knee to distract the need for him to go to the toilet. Javeed happily follows and Clayton jumps up and pulls him back by the collar.

"Hey, Clay! What are ya doin'?" Javeed screeches.

Clayton points at Rick and Javeed gives an "O" and sit down next to him and he crosses his legs rocking back and forth holding the seat.

When the song comes to an end, Rick opens his eyes. Beth slowly lifts her head up, last time they danced was at Shane's cousins wedding, that was the first night Rick had confessed he had taken dance lessons from Shane so he could twirl her around the dance floor, that was one of their greatest nights and being able to just move along to the music was reliving a small moment from that night and Beth was sure that was probably the night Olly was conceived, that night they were lost in each other.

Beth tried hard not to let the tears to come out, she's been strong so far, she wants to be able to get through this and she holds them back but thinks it would be so easy just to lean up to him and recapture something from that time.

It was like Rick could read her mind. Rick leans towards Beth, she blinks, he blinks, she lifts her face up and he towers over her. Rick moves his feet a step into her, his arm moves around, she feels his fingers on the back of her skirt, his hand was moving slowly, Beth breathes heavily.

"Waitress!"

Beth's head snaps towards her table and her hands move to his elbow trying to compose herself as she tries to detach herself. Rick looks down and after a second, he lets go and Beth walks to the woman waving at her. Rick watches her as he makes his way back to his table a deep sigh, it could be so easy but it wasn't.

Rick walks straight past Clayton and Javeed who look up as he walks past.

"You reckon I'll have any luck with Beth's friend, Rick seems to be having some luck?" Javeed asks.

"I doubt it…and they have history!" Clayton replies standing up and making his way to the restroom and Javeed follows and then slips and Rosita catches him.

"You ok tiger?" She asks.

Javeed looks up and he is stumped, here is the friend and all he can manage is to nod his head up and down. Rosita smiles and notes the water on the floor. She rushes off to get the mop and a warning cone indicating the floor is wet.

"Bye!" Javeed waves as Rosita rushes off into the kitchen and groans at not trying harder.

* * *

It's midnight and Beth runs to the staff room and grabs her purse from her locker. She rushes to the kitchen to say her goodbyes to T-Dog, the other Chefs, finds Amy sitting on the stool with a small glass of champagne.

"Here Beth, we're celebrating a successful night!" Amy jumps up and hands her a flute with a small amount of Champagne.

Beth wasn't sure but realised she had expressed enough milk, she could have a tiny drink and they all toast and drink their champagne.

"Well done, I knew you could do it!" Beth hugs Amy.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you, we make a great team!" Amy smiles hugging Beth tighter "If you hold on for ten minutes, I'll get Zach to walk you home!

"Amy, it's alright, I can get home, there's tons of people still walking about, I'll be fine!" Beth detaches herself and rushes giving a wave.

Amy puts her flute down and runs after Beth outside the restaurant.

"Beth! wait, I'll walk home with you!" Amy tells her.

"And who'll walk back with you…ha?" Beth asks back turning around to face her over protected friend.

Amy frowns, she didn't want Beth walking home this late and then if by magic, Rick and Douggie appear.

"Beth?" Rick calls and Beth turns around "I'll walk you home!" He suggests.

"No, it's ok, it's not far, I'll be fine!" Beth says and makes to leave.

Rick steps in front of Beth.

"I'll walk you home!" Rick insists he doesn't want to argue, he didn't want Beth walking the dark streets on her own, it was a ten minute walk to her apartment.

"I walk home alone all the time!" Beth argues.

"Please!" Is all Rick says and Beth nods.

"I'll see ya!" Douggie tells Rick and they shake hands, he takes his leave from the ladies and makes his way down the street.

Amy looks at Rick not happy and Beth gives a small smile to her friend and turns around leading the way home. Amy watches as Beth and Rick make it down the street and turn round the corner.

Beth and Rick walk side by side, Beth hugs herself, Rick sees this and takes off his jacket and drapes it over Beth's shoulder. Beth looks at the jacket around her and then looks up at Rick, he moves his hand.

They're quiet, Beth pulls the jacket tightly around her. Rick takes a glance at Beth and smiles, she looked like she was drowning in his jacket but she was warm, that's all that mattered.

"How's Olly?" Rick asks starting up a conversation.

"Yeah, he's doin' good!" Beth replies smiling.

"I saw you in the park today, he seemed happy," Rick smiles remembering how happy Olly was playing with Bruno.

"You should have come over and said hi, he would have liked it!" Beth looks at Rick, she didn't see him.

"I had Judith and Carl with me and I didn't want to interrupt you and your friends." He shrugs.

"You wouldn't have been interrupting." Beth answers.

They walks in silence again.

Judith and Carl! Beth thinks, they don't know about Olly yet.

"They go home tomorrow, Shane's coming to collect them!" Rick says sadly.

Beth looks over at Rick, he looked miserable, he had his hands in his pockets looking up ahead at nothing. Beth knew Rick would miss Carl and Judith. She remembers when they were together, how much Rick wished he could have had Carl with him more than he had access to and now there was Judith, she was still a baby, how would he live without seeing that little angel every day. Beth knew she couldn't live a day without seeing Olly.

"I'm sorry...you could skype them every day, I know it's not the same but it's something?" Beth suggests hopefully.

Rick turns his head to look at Beth, he never thought of that and he smiles and will ask Shane to set it up on the home computer and then he could show Carl how to use it.

"I was just thinking, maybe Shane could show Carl how to skype, Carl already knows how to work every gadget, he'll probably have to show Shane, he hates technology!" Rick now laughs.

"You remember he got his digital camera and he tried to upload the pictures onto his laptop and he somehow sent them off to all his contacts, I remember receiving that questionable picture and it looked like his rear end!" Beth laughs remembering she and Rick kept turning the picture around and when they got it the right way round it was a picture of Shane's ass.

"I'm glad that's all it was, anything else!" Rick pulls a face and they both burst out laughing.

They were talking and laughing, it was a start Rick thought.

"I was hoping, if it's ok with you, maybe I could spend some time with Olly, whenever is good for you!" Rick adds quickly, this was all on Beth's terms but he really wanted some one on one time with Olly. If Beth wanted to come along, then he'd love that also.

Beth walks and thinks. This was it, it was time to share Olly, split between her and Rick and she knew she's had Olly to herself all this time since he's been born and Rick was losing his children tomorrow, she didn't want him to hurt more than she knows he has and will do.

"Tomorrow afternoon, he has a sitter but I'm sure I can rearrange, if that fits in with you?" Beth suggests.

"That would be perfect!" Rick beams happily, he thought Beth might say, she'll have to think about it but she didn't.

"I'll have Olly packed and ready for two o'clock, I'll give you a list of important information that I give to his sitters." Beth tells Rick.

"Does he have any allergies?" Rick asks.

Beth shakes her head.

"He does have one thing that he can't live without so you'll have to make sure it's always with Olly or you have it with you some place safe!" Beth informs Rick.

"What is it?" He asks interested.

Beth looks up at him quite shy, she bites her bottom lip and then reveals Olly most prized item, it was like a safety blanket.

"Woody!" Beth utters.

Rick turns and looks at Beth and he has mini flashbacks. Woody was the doll he had won for Beth on their first date at the fair, the first time they had kissed, the start of their relationship.

"Woody!" Rick whispers.

They stop outside Beth's apartment and they look up and then at each other.

"Me and Olly will see you tomorrow." Beth looks up at Rick.

Rick just nods, that ten minute walk was not long enough, he wanted to keep walking with Beth just to talk but it was late and Olly was expecting his mom and knowing that was more important, Rick takes a step back.

"I'll wait once I see your light turn on!" Rick informs Beth as he reluctantly walks across the street, sadly there would be no kiss good night.

Beth opens the door, she enters and turns around looking at Rick standing under the bright street lamp.

Beth knocks on Mrs Gupta's door and she hands a sleepy Olly over.

Beth carries Olly up the stairs and unlocks the door, she steps in locks it behind her and then turns on the lamp. She walks over to the window, Rick was still standing there and she was holding Olly in her arms, she beings to pull back the curtain and before she closes the last half, Rick lifts his hand up signalling his departure and Beth lifts her hand up saying bye. She watches Rick walk down the street and before he turns, he takes one last look up the street towards her window and then he disappears.

Beth makes her way to her bedroom and places Olly in her bed and when she takes a seat to undress, she realises she still has Rick's jacket on. She pulls the jacket around her and inhales his scent, she closes her eyes, it smelled like Rick was wrapped around her. Beth feels something in the pocket, she puts her hand in and pulls out a wallet. She stares at it and with trembling hands. She opens it up and there in the picture compartments were pictures of Carl and Judith and there right, there was a picture of them, her sitting in Rick's lap, him looking up at her smiling, the same picture that Lori had torn up. Rick still kept the picture and when she looks behind that picture, there were other pictures of her and them together. Rick still keeps her pictures and then she wonders if he still kept all the pictures on his cell.

Beth kicks off her shoes and crawls under the covers still in her uniform with Rick's jacket around her and she snuggles up to Olly. She closes her eyes and dreams about the good days.

"I still love you Rick!" Beth mumbles in her sleep and Olly grabs hold of Beth's ear and squeezes it.

* * *

Rick unlocks the door and makes his way through the hall and into the lounge. The light switches on. Lori is sitting in the chair looking to be waiting for him and they just stare at one another. Rick makes his way to his room.

"Rick!" Lori calls.

"No Lori, not tonight, tonight I just want to sleep, I want to sleep with good thoughts in my mind, tomorrow you take my children with you back to King County, I don't want to be depressed, I want to go to bed without feeling any pain and I want to wake up with no pain!" Rick pleads with Lori, he didn't want to ruin a good day.

And Lori for once does not fight Rick, Rick opens his bedroom door and slips in quietly relieved and shuts the door with a sigh. He sees Carl is asleep half dangling off the bed. He walks over and lift him back into the bed and cover him up. He wipes his hair and kisses his head.

Rick undresses and climbs into his bed and lays there looking up at the ceiling with his arms crossed underneath his head and he smiles before closing his eyes.

"Dad?" Carl calls out half asleep, he yawns.

"Yes son?" Rick asks.

"Did you ask Beth about my baby brother?" Carl asks facing Rick cracking an eye open.

Rick turns fully to his side facing his son and smiles at Carl, he liked that he calls Olly his baby brother.

"Yeah he's good and the next time you and Judy come down to visit, I'm goin' to introduce you to your baby brother!" Rick says with a smile for that day, he couldn't wait to have all three of his children playing and finally all together.

"Will Beth like me and Judith?" Carl asks.

"She loves you both, there's no question whether she likes you!" Rick informs Carl reaching over and running his hand over his face.

"Dad, I still love mom, can I love Beth too?" Carl asks.

Rick sighs heavily "Yes, you can love your mom and you can love Beth, Beth will never take your mom's place, your mom is very important to you. But you can give a tiny place in your heart to Olly and Beth if you want to," Rick suggests.

"There's plenty space in my heart and in Judy's!" Carl says yawning and then tiny snores come out.

Every night, they'd have these little conversations and Rick will miss them, Carl was wiser beyond his years and right now Rick could not be prouder.

Watching Carl, Rick finally closes his eyes and he joins Carl snoring.

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to the readers following this fic and the comments on the previous chapter from ****DarylDixon'sLover, angelicedg****, SoutheastChicagoMom, malzateb, WalkerHarley, brinxb, Ameliya86, BethFan, Guest and Guest - thank you!**

**This is a short little Shane chapter, an insight of what's going on with him as he's on his way to Atlanta to pick up Lori and the kids. He misses Rick.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Shane had barely taken an hours nap after his twelve hour long shift had ended. He stripped out of his uniform and changed into comfy combat pants, T-Shirt and Timberlands, jumped into his truck with a large flask full of pipping hot coffee, a box of doughnuts and hit the road. In a couple of hours, he was going to see his missing partner in crime.

_Missing Partner!_ Shane thought.

Shane thinks about when he was eight, Rick had gone away to his grandfather's ranch and it had been four days and he was bored and guessed they'd be home by now. Rick would have been bored too no doubt, he wasn't there with him. Shane went knocking to ask Mrs Grimes for permission for Rick to go down to the quarry with him to shoot cans with their slingshots. Nobody answered when he knocked.

He ran down to the Sheriff's office to enquire if The Grimes' were coming home, it was passing four days once the sun set. Rick's dad's secretary said Rick's dad had come back but was called out to a crime scene and Rick and his mom hadn't come back with him. Shane sat there waiting but The Sheriff was still out and then he got concerned so he asked one of the deputies to put out a search for Rick and his mom. The deputy laughed and picked up his phone and shooed him away. Walking out of the Sherriff's office, Shane knew it was down to him to find Rick, The Sheriff was detained and the deputies were being lazy as the boss was away, so he snuck on to his dad's computer at home and made a few missing posters and put the posters up all over town.

Rick had come back home that evening and went knocking to show Shane that he found his Missing Posters which he thought was cool. Shane smiles at that memory, he felt like that eight year old again, he wanted to put up a Missing Poster so Rick would come back home like before.

The radio was on low, Shane was listening to really depressing and mushy songs and he couldn't even be bothered to switch stations.

"Might as well get depressed good and proper!" he says and he turns up the volume and begins to sing along with Lady Antebellum;

_"_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
May you always have plenty, your glass never empty  
And know in your belly, you're never alone

_May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having  
With every year passing, they mean more than gold  
May you win but stay humble, smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble, you're never alone"_

He secretly likes to listen to the band, Rick had laughed but then he started listening along and if anyone asked, they said Lori had left it on, Lori didn't like Lady Antebellum, _who doesn't like Lady Antebellum?_ Shane asks looking around dumbfounded "Pffffff!" He blows out of his mouth.

The song reminds him of Beth. Beth had sung this song at The Lounge. They had become instant friends much to Rick's joy and Shane had found a new friend. She was a kind and gentle soul, she happened to appear from nowhere at the right time and he was glad she came when she did, Rick was depressed and she entered his life and brightened it and the old Rick came back. But she was like a shooting star, here one moment and gone the next.

Shane sighs, he wished Beth had stuck around, Rick would still be Rick and he'd be home.

Shane sniffs and whips his nose with his arm and shakes his head, he wasn't going to cry, he continues to sing, practically howling.

_"__Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone"_

Shane was now driving past the "_Welcome to Atlanta"_ sign. He's been here a many a times and loved it. The night life was the best, the restaurants, the bars, the night clubs, the girls, it was all so different compared to back home but driving past that sign - he now hated it! Atlanta had taken his best friend and partner away from him and he's days are now long, dreary and boring, nothing was the same since Rick had left.

Once Rick had gone, Shane felt like his life had stood still, it sounded pathetic to anyone else but if you've lived inside of each other's pockets since you were in diapers and hadn't spent so much as a couple of days apart, then and only then you'll understand how it felt. He actually spent more time with Rick than Lori did.

To top it all off, he was partnered with a new deputy, Rick's replacement brought in for the six months whilst Rick was on his transfer at Atlanta PD and Shane didn't like the guy. He didn't get his jokes, he didn't share his fries, he was way too serious and he just wasn't Rick!

_"__May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having  
With every year passing, they mean more than gold  
May you win but stay humble, smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble, you're never alone_

_Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone"_

"I hate Atlanta!" Shane hisses when he drives past the Atlanta Gas Station with the model on the billboard flashing more than just her pearly whites. He once would have leered at the half dressed model but it was doing nothing for him.

Shane really wanted to top up on coffee and really needed to pee but he didn't want to spend a dime here, he didn't want Atlanta to gain his hard earned cash or leave any of his DNA here when it had stolen Rick from him and King County.

He looks up the address on the piece of paper he scribbled down on. Rick's new home was only another fifteen minutes away. Shane smiles, he would see Rick very soon and that finally begins to cheer him up.

Shane drives into the nearest boulevard of shops and decides he'll get some treats for Carl and Judith which unfortunately meant he was going to have to spend some money as he parks up and then swears when he sees how much the parking is, he grumpily drops his coins into the parking meter.

"Daylight robbery!" He groans just as an elderly woman was walking past and she grabs her purse into her bosom and hurries past trying to avoid eye contact.

"Even the people here are unfriendly and uptight!" Shane whispers watching the woman run now looking back at him giving him the dirtiest looks he's ever received from an old lady.

"Well good bye Ma'am, have a nice day!" He waves with his southern charms.

It didn't work as the woman sticks up her finger and runs down the next street.

"OK…charming…I didn't expect that!…Mrs Robinson would never do that and she spits!" Shane says dropping the last coin in and catches the ticket as it spits out at him hitting him in the face.

"Damn! even the money sucker machine!" He says shaking his head and kicking it for good measure before making his way back to his truck.

Shane walks down the boulevard with a face that looks like it's been slapped with a wet fish. He looks at his face in the window.

"God…even I look bad in Atlanta which is not possible…it's the air…it's the Atlantic air!" He says and then stops, the Atlantic was nowhere near Georgia, he looks round thankful nobody heard him and then looks into the window displays as he continues.

Shane stops and takes two, then three and then four steps back and takes a long hard look and nearly jumps out of his skin. He jumps to the side out of view of the window, shocked. The blood was running wildly through this veins, his heart was thumping hard and fast and felt as if Judith was stomping over his chest when she decides she wanted to use him as her footstool to climb up the sofa to grab his cat who slept snuggled on top of the throw. He now really needed to pee after seeing a ghost.

Shane peeps his nose in and then part of his face to see into the store and he recognises that blonde ponytail, he turns around and begins to run back towards his truck, he doesn't see the lamp post and smacks right into it making him fall and land on his back on the floor.

"Shit, who put that there?!" He cries grabbing his nose.

Shane sits up and looks around disorientated, he hit his face hard and he sees blood and feels light headed, he gets to his feet and stumbles over to his truck, climbs in and grabs his phone.

"You need to get to Atlanta ASAP!" Shane yells into the phone.

"Well drop it and get your ass here quick!" Shane sees searching for tissues in the glove compartment.

"I don't care if it's your niece's fourth birthday party or that you're the magician, get your Korean ass here, you're not gonna believe who I've found!" Shane shouts down the phone.

"I found Beth!" He interrupts the questioning "And she's in Atlanta!" Shane says looking into the wing mirror as he sees Beth walking out with a bag and she had something dangling off her hip, he thought he saw red sneakers.

"She's on the move…I gotta go!" Shane ends the conversation and grabs his baseball cap and scarf slamming his door shut, he puts on his disguise and jogs down the street keeping a good distance away.

Beth stops outside the bakery in thought and then walks in. Shane rushes and stands by the News Stand waiting for Beth to exit. Once Beth walks out the bakery, Shane follows her to the deli two doors away and he walks in looking around, he grabs a small tray of eggs as he watches Beth talking to the man behind the counter ordering different slices of cold meat, spreads and then she grabs a pot of luscious peanut butter and once she's stopped talking, Beth pays at the till laughing with the woman and then waving. She is out of the shop, she looked like a woman on a mission making her way to her next stop. He watches Beth, it's been nearly two years and she hasn't changed much, she looks the same, maybe not as skinny as she once was.

Shane hangs back and then rushes out the door and when he steps out onto the street, he doesn't see Beth. Shane panics looking both way and runs down the street they were walking up, he lost Beth! He stamps his feet in frustration. As he makes it down a few shops, a large baguette is thrust in his face.

"Why are ya following us?" Comes the southern voice of authority not to be messed with.

Shane looks from the baguette all the way down to the narrowed blue eyes which begin to look back in recognition, they open up slowly into the big blue bright eyes that he knew so well, they became soft and then Beth lowers the baguette down and her face breaks into a huge smile.

"Shane!" Beth asks in disbelief and before Shane knows it, Beth moves up and buries her face into his chest and Shane wraps his arms around her and lifts her off her feet and they both laugh, he puts her down as she was loaded with bags and a baguette close to snapping.

"I really didn't want to come to Atlanta but I'm so glad I did!" Shane says looking down at Beth "It's so good to see you, you have no idea!" Shane sighs smiling.

"It's really good to see you too!" Beth smiles getting emotional seeing Shane, she wipes her eyes.

"Don't cry!" Shane pulls her into his armpit.

"I'm sorry, it's been an emotional couple of weeks!" Beth sniffs.

Shane feels something pushing him and then he removes his arm and steps back and then he sees the little lump hanging off Beth's hip, it turns around and looks up at Shane laughing with floppy bunny ears. Shane stares at Olly and Olly stares at Shane. Shane's eyes enlarge, he recognised the little blue eyes, the nose and the dimples! Shane drops the tray of eggs on the floor and they smash and Olly looks down pointing and then pointing to Shane blabbering shaking his head.

Olly remembers he dropped an egg on the floor whilst helping baking and grabbed another and dropped it laughing. He was told off by his mommy and he knows it's naughty, he was telling off Shane.

Shane is lost for words watching Olly trying to wag his little finger at him. Olly pulls off his bunny ear hat to take a better look at Shane and that's when Shane's mouth opens in shock when he sees the dark head of curls, he sees a miniature Rick Grimes reaching over and pulling at his scarf. Rick was forever telling him off for goofing around and being messy. Shane lifts off his cap and stuff it into his pocket, he reaches over and takes Olly into his arm.

"Oh my giddy aunt!" Shane says avoiding cursing in front of the baby "Like father, like son! Is this Rick Jnr or Oliver?" Shane asks having had this conversation with Rick once when they were happy drunk.

"This is Oliver, aka Olly!" Beth smiles taking Olly's bunny ears and she looks at Shane, her smile disappearing.

"Hey Olly, it's real good to meet you?" Shane says pulling him up and kissing his head.

Olly looks up at Shane and just stares at him.

Beth walks over and strokes Olly's chubby cheek.

"This is your Uncle Shane, this is daddy's best friend!" Beth tells Olly.

Olly pulls Shane's scarf up and starts to chew at it.

"I see we're the best of friends now!" Shane laughs.

"Sorry, he's teething so he grabs at everything and stuffs it into his mouth!" Beth says apologetically trying to take Shane's nice scarf out of Olly's hand.

"No, it's ok." Shane says gesturing to leave Olly whilst he tries to digest all of this, it was mental.

"Rick?" Shane finally says looking to Beth "Doe's Rick know?" He asks imagining what Rick's reaction might be when he finds out that he and Beth have a son "Rick's in Atlanta!" Shane warns her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Beth just nods and Shane sees her face and realises they've seen each other.

"Rick has just found out and," Beth lowers her eyes wondering what Shane must think of her for not telling Rick.

Shane senses this and decides to throw Olly into the air making him squeal giggling.

"I've had a long car journey and I wouldn't mind grabbing a coffee and some breakfast, you guys up for some fried food?" Shane asks seeing a coffee shop over the road.

"You can come back to mine and Olly's place, we're making muffins if you want some and I could rustle you up a fry up?" Beth suggests and Shane's face lights up remembering Beth's famous muffins and a fry up from just like home, just like momma made it.

Shane gestures for Beth to lead the way as he carries Olly who is still chewing Shane's scarf and looking at Shane and every so often smiles when Shane pulls a face.

Once they get back to Beth's apartment, Shane plays with Olly whilst Beth gets on with baking and making breakfast. Once the fried breakfast has been wolfed down, Beth can only laugh remembering Shane's large appetite, belly full, Shane takes a sip of his coffee and asks Beth what happened and why didn't she contact him or Glenn, even if she and Rick had split up, they were still friends from his recollection.

Beth doesn't want to go back over old history which hurt but Shane looked hurt too and she begins from the start keeping it simple and once she finishes Shane just leans over and rests his hand atop of hers.

"You know Rick still loves you and he never stopped, if he could go back in time, he'd do it all differently and he knows he messed up!" Shane informs Beth.

"After you left, when Rick found out, he tried looking for you and then when he found out you didn't want to be found, he completely lost it, he shut down and shut off from everyone, he kept himself to himself, he became a former shadow of himself and that's when Chief had enough and sent him here to refocus and to heal and who knows!" Shane says rubbing his eyes.

Beth sits there listening, she felt worse knowing all this but she couldn't give Rick what he wanted, if it was what Shane was saying Rick wanted. Rick had got back with Lori, he had chosen Lori and Carl and Judith, that was it, end of story and case closed. No matter how much she loves Rick, she had to let him go. She wasn't going to give her heart back to him, he gave it back to her and it was broken in half and she wasn't strong enough to go through all that again and she wouldn't break up a family for her own happiness.

"Give Rick one chance to prove himself!" Shane pleads.

"Shane!" Beth calls out "Rick and me, we're over, we have been for a long while!" Beth snaps "Yes we have a son but that's all we have in common now, Olly!" Beth hated herself for getting riled up.

Shane hasn't been through what she has, so she doesn't expect him to fully understand but she wants him to respect her decision.

"Why don't you take a nap, have you got time?" Beth finally suggests to Shane after the long silence as he looked exhausted.

Shane doesn't argue, he felt exhausted, it had been a long twenty four hours and he wouldn't be able to make the long drive back on no sleep. He gets up and drops on the sofa and he's lights out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

"C'mon Olly, let's finish baking muffins!" Beth suggests as she lifts Olly up away from Shane as he was trying to climb up the sofa to wake Shane to play with him.

Once Beth and Olly are in the kitchen, the oven pings, Shane cracks an eye open. He could smell blueberry muffins and the other one was banana with peanut butter, both being Rick's favourite. Shane could tell Beth was trying to make out she was fine and over her and Rick but Shane knew Beth was kidding herself, she was still clearly in love with Rick as much as Rick was in love with her and with Rick in her face, Beth will one day crack and give in to her feelings and Shane hoped it was sooner rather than later especially if Lori knows about Beth and Olly.

Amy unlocks the door and makes her way in, she smelt muffins as soon as she walked through the door and got excited. She walks over to the couch and drops down her shopping bags and before she moves a way, the bags shoot off the couch once arms stretch out, Amy jumps seeing a man laying of Beth's couch, a man she didn't know or recognise.

"Who are you?" Amy screams grabbing one of her fallen bags and hits Shane continually over the head with it.

* * *

_Featured Song - _Lady Antebellum - Never Alone

SoutheastChicagoMom - (kiss) stick with me, it'll take a bit of time, it may be hit and miss moments but it will happen sooner or later. I'm real slow at getting to that point, I know! :( I hope you don't get frustrated and continue to read. I wish I could get the chapters up faster!

Next Chapter will be back to Rick and Olly and Beth


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to the readers following this fic and the comments on the previous chapter from malzateb, Guest, ****Guest, brinxb, megs27,** **Ameliya86,** **angelicedg, BethFan and SoutheastChicagoMom (",) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Shane thought he was back at home sleeping on his couch and Judith had climbed up and was stomping over his body and now on his head to reach Mr Pickles who must be laying there watching yawning like he always does whilst he gets stomped all over.

"Hey Sprout, can't ya see Uncle Shane's tryin' ta sleep!...owwww!" Shane whines and when he opens his eyes, he sees a blonde female hovering over him with a bag and she was about to hit him in the face and Beth is jumping over and extracting it out of the mad girl's hands.

"Amy! Stop!" Beth is now blocking Shane "What on earth are ya doin'?!"

Amy looks at Beth now seeing the look of horror on her face, watching Beth turn around to the man checking to see if he was ok. Amy looks over at Shane and lowers her eyes in mortification. She doesn't know what had come over her, she got spooked when she saw her bags flying off in the air, a set of hands like Frankenstein come up and then a strange man appears groaning, she didn't recognise him and Beth never had a man apart from Dale and Daryl over, it was unexpected and she realised she'd completely overreacted.

"I…I…?" Is all Amy could form frowning, she was lost for words, her face had turned red.

"Damn woman! What the fucks wrong with ya?" Shane asks sitting up rubbing his head and Beth is sitting next to him checking him over.

"Shane, ya alright?" Beth asks worried placing a hand on his arm, he looks up.

"Ya got any aspirin?" Shane asks holding his head, his head was now thumping.

"I'll get it, don't move!" Beth orders him, giving an apologetic smile, she jumps up and grabbing Amy's arm, she drags her into the bathroom with her.

"Amy, what the hell! what was that all about?" Beth asks aghast "You could have really hurt him!"

Beth peers out the bathroom door watching Shane with his head between his knees now and she feels bad, he was so happy to see her and Olly and he gets attacked in her apartment and by none other than her own best friend. Beth whips around looking at Amy waiting for an answer. Amy looks up swallowing seeing Beth wasn't happy.

"I got spooked and you never bring guys home, you've never been on a single date! I just thought he'd probably broken in and…and…I'm sorry!" Amy pleads grabbing Beth's hand and she looks over Beth's shoulder to see the guy lifting his head up and leaning back on the couch.

"Your gonna have to apologise and I mean it Amy!" Beth says sternly and remembers why she was in the bathroom.

Beth reaches into her cabinet and grabs the bottle of pills and rushes to fridge for a bottle of water. Amy watches Beth rush over and sit back beside Shane handing him a couple of pills and the bottle. Olly crawls over, lifts himself up holding Shane's knee and reaches for Shane to hold him.

Amy watches as Shane's face breaks into a smile and lifts Olly up and into his arms. She now wonders who this guy is, she wonders whether this could be Beth's older brother Shawn? If it is then, _crap_ she says to herself and she makes her way out cautiously and stands by the dining table watching.

Beth looks up smiling and catching Amy standing there staring confused, she gives her a small smile and gestures for her to come over.

"Shane, this is my friend, Amy!" Beth turns to Shane introducing him to Amy "And Amy, this is my friend, Shane from King County, well Shane and Rick are partners at The Sheriff's Department and are practically brothers and well we got to know each other pretty well," She says looking over to Shane and Olly whose grabbed hold of Shane's necklace.

"Yeah, maybe too well!" Shane gives a small laugh knowing Beth had seen how much of Casanova he could be and a complete utter goofball when he and Rick hung out. They were both respectable law enforcers, well as respectable as he could pull off but they were just normal guys when out of their uniform who did normal things and fooled around just like any other guys.

Olly points to Beth's locket around her neck and he mumbles something and smiles looking up at Shane. He tries to unlock Shane's pendent, he wanted to see who's picture was inside but Shane didn't have a locket, it was a tiny crucifix given to him by his mother to protect him for when he was on duty. She was proud of him but still worried for his safety.

"What are ya tryin' to do Inspector Grimes!" Shane asks holding Olly up under his armpits, Olly was still grasping hold of Shane's pendant in his hand.

"Ishishishsiwisky!" Olly squeals kicking his feet in the air.

"Ishy Wishy Woshy Whiskey?" Shane asks pulling a face "You're not old enough for whiskey, your Pops will beat me with his size 11's! Maybe when ya turn thirteen, I can sneak ya a beer or somethin'!" Shane winks to Olly who was now standing on his knees.

"Man, you remind me so much of Carl when he was this age but you seem to be more cheeky…you take after your dad!" Shane butts his head on Olly's.

"Daaaaaaaaaa!" Olly shouts.

"Dadda!" Shane repeats laughing.

"Daaa Daaa Daaa Daaa!" Olly shouts bouncing up and down, he was dribbling excitedly.

"You always this excited? You excited when I say Dadda?" Shane laughs lifting him up and then down.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Olly giggles and his dribble drips off his chin and lands of Shane's face and he pulls a face.

Beth covers his mouth and hands Shane a tissue from the table, he smiles.

Olly still hasn't said momma or mommy yet, even though Dale, Amy and Carol call Beth, mommy so Olly copies. She looks down wondering when he'll address her as momma. By the looks of it, Olly was probably going to say dadda or daddy first which she honestly didn't mind but it would have been nice to hear her Olly call her momma. Shane looks over at Beth and he didn't know how but he sensed what Beth was thinking.

"When he starts to talk, he'll be demanding - hey Ma or Momz, I want a snack, I want a juice box!" Shane nudges Beth from her thoughts and Beth smiles looking forward to that day.

Amy's eyes dart towards Shane and she feels a slight panic rise up in her. Rick's friend was here visiting Beth, how convenient! She wonders whether Rick had called the cavalry to help him weasel his way back into Beth's life. She sees Beth smiling and laughing with Shane and Olly. What if Rick was successful, he'd break Beth's heart all over again, she knew Beth still loved Rick and Rick, he seemed reluctant to let go of her. She saw Rick wasn't able to take his eyes off Beth the whole night of his dinner, his eyes kept following her each time she walked around the VIP area and searched for her when she disappeared. Amy had even thought at one point, Rick was going to kiss Beth and then he was the hero, walking Beth home late at night!

Maybe seeing old friends, reminiscing old times, Beth would be drawn back into that life she once had with Rick. They had been inseparable when Beth talked about her and Rick's past. She talked about how she had found an attractive and fascinating man who was so into her more than anyone ever has been and it wasn't just because she was young, blonde and possibly pretty, it was more than that, they had an instant connection, they understood each other and when together, they completed one another.

It made Amy jealous to have never felt that kind of love, to have never felt a man want to be with her just for her and not just for sex, it made her jealous that her friend could be swept off her feet and taken away and she'd be left alone.

If Rick was successful in wooing Beth back, what would happen to his other family, what about Psycho bitch, where would Beth stand, would she become his mistress! Horrible thoughts run through Amy's mind, old memories come flooding back to her, she was young, lonely and vulnerable and he had taken advantage of her, he was older and handsome, she believed every word he said and then, Amy looks up at her friend, she couldn't bear to see that happening to Beth!

Shane looks over at Amy, he could see that she was deep in thought, upset about something and he honestly didn't have the energy to fight or whatever it is Amy wanted to do.

"Let's let bygones be bygones, I'm not here to pick a fight, a friend of Beth's, is a friend of mine?" Shane looks up at Amy holding out his hand.

Beth looks at Amy, hoping the tension would be broken, Amy walks over to Shane, he waits for a response. Amy leans over but takes Olly into her arms and walks off with him to his bedroom.

"Are all the people in Atlanta like this…rude?" Shane asks watching Amy shut Olly's door, he looks up at Beth.

Beth watches Amy, she didn't know what was wrong with her and decides she'll have a talk with her later when they're alone.

Beth turns back to Shane, he would be leaving soon, she wished he could have stayed longer.

"Ya want some muffins?" She asks knowing what his reaction would be, much like what Rick's always used to be.

Shane rubs his hands together "Bring those babies over!" He grins getting up following Beth to the dining table making Beth giggle as he lifts his pants up making sure he had enough room after that hearty breakfast he wolfed down an hour ago.

* * *

Rick was up with the birds, not because he couldn't sleep, it was because he had slept well, he didn't wake up once from a nightmare or his thoughts, he'd gotten a full seven hours sleep, he hasn't had that much in a while. The only thing that saddened him was that in a couple of hours his kids would be going home and leaving him alone in this now seemingly big apartment but he was going to make the most of the few precious hours.

Rick was now in the kitchen mixing, pouring, frying and baking.

Judith sleepily walks out of her bedroom pulling her blanket with her and makes her way to the kitchen and a bit shocked looking at her dad covered in flour.

"Dadddddy?" She calls not sure if it was actually him under the flour.

Rick turns around and scoops Judith into his arms.

"Hey Princess!" Rick beams and presses a couple of kisses onto each side of her cheeks, she knew it was him and smiles.

"You hungry?" He asks her and she looks around at the mess.

"Icky!" She says pointing at the counter.

"That's why I have you…to clean up after daddy!" Rick says handing her the cloth to wipe down the surfaces.

"Daddy do icky!" Judith covers her face with her blanket.

"Yeah, daddy made a mess!" Rick says looking at the mess and laughs, he was too busy trying to remember how to make the dishes that he didn't realise the damage he has made whilst cooking.

Rick smiles lost in memory, remembering Beth was usually tidying up behind him and he remembers one time when he made a bigger mess than usual, looking over his shoulder, Beth got all huffy and puffy which he enjoyed. She looked cute as she would scrunch up her nose, pursing her lips, she would continue to clean without complaint and he on purpose dropped an egg on the floor making it crack. He remembers watching Beth not believing he did that in front of her, she looked at him crossly and hit him with the mop resulting in him pressing her up against the wall, grabbing that mop and chucking it across the kitchen for it to only hit a cup making it fall and smash. Beth opens her mouth to scold him but he pins her hands back and captures her lips muffling her protests trying to wiggle out of his embrace, the more he kisses her, the less she wiggled making him smile in between his kisses.

He apologised as he kissed her shoulder, trailing his lips up over her collarbone to press a kiss on her neck, whispering his sorry's in her ear asking for forgiveness and covering her in the flour he was covered in, he wrapped his arms around her, giving her his sorry eyes and she gives in by cuddling him back forgetting her anger over the mess, they just kiss.

"I'm a terrible cook but I think I remembered a few dishes Beth taught me, I hope the one that I've made for breakfast is edible!" Rick tells Judith as he begins to tidy up and Judith points where to clean.

Lori was standing outside her door, arms crossed, she had just caught the end of what Rick was saying, watching him lost in thought with a smile on his face. She felt sick thinking what he was thinking about, sick she was leaving today, she was going home and Rick was staying and he'll be all alone in this apartment and how convenient it would be, Beth was only a ten minute walk away.

As soon as the day had begun, Rick had already said Beth's name, they hadn't even left yet and she agonised what would happen once they had gone. Rick would be living like a bachelor and Beth would be coming over using that sprog as an excuse to see and spend time with him and Rick was clear he still loved Beth and she didn't trust Beth, she knew Beth lied to her saying she was over Rick, Lori knew as soon as her back is turned, that whore would make her way straight into Rick's bed! Lori's breathing becomes heavy and uncontrolled thinking of Rick with Beth rolling around on the king sized mattress in the master bedroom. Lori's nightmare thoughts are broken when the doorbell rings.

Rick sets Judith down and shoos her into the lounge as he makes his way over to the door. When he opens it, he finds Shane standing at his front door and Rick can't help but smile enthusiastically and they both hug one another.

"You look like a bag of coke just blew up in your face!" Shane teases.

"You look like you walked into a lamp post!" Rick mocks back "What the hell happened?" Rick asks seeing the plaster and scoffs when he sees Micky Mouse and Donald Duck.

Shane shakes his head and then sees Lori from the corner of his eyes, he looks over and smiles.

"Hey Lori!"

"You gonna stand out there all day or are ya gonna come in?" Lori asks being as friendly as she could be.

Shane was a bad influence on Rick, has always been she thinks. Rick would never have pursued Beth if Shane wasn't around and if Rick was ending his marriage with her, then she'll end to friendship between the two of them. Once she gets home, she had plans and she knew Shane would give in, she knew he'd had secretly had a thing for her when they were back in High School. She would make Rick sorry choosing a stupid girl.

Judith begins to reach up to Lori and she lifts her up, Shane takes this opportunity to pull Rick out the door.

"Shane?" Rick calls out "The waffles are gonna burn!" Rick says looking over his shoulder to make sure there was no smoke coming out.

"I saw her, I saw Beth!" Shane bursts pulling the door so it was slighty shut "And I saw," He pauses "Olly!"

Rick stops dusting himself and he looks at Shane realising he hadn't even told him yet. He's been too busy to think about nothing but Beth and Olly and if Carl and Judith would accept them and them going home, his head had been in a jumble, it's been a crazy time since coming to Atlanta, his mind and body hasn't really stopped and adjusted completely, he was taking one day at a time.

Rick takes a step back and sits on the bench outside his door and Shane takes a seat beside him and they sit in silence.

"You saw Olly?" Rick asks with a huge smile on his face.

"He's the spitting imagine of Carl when he was that age, only he looks more like you, if you know what I mean!" Shane looks Rick straight in the eyes "Well?" Shane nudges Rick.

"Well what?" Rick asks.

"Tell me how ya feeling? Finding out you've got a son? Finding out he's yours and Beth's? and finally finding Beth after all this time!" Shane asks like he's goin' to pop soon.

Rick looks down letting out a long breathe and he can't keep the smile off of his face when he looks back up.

"Happy!" Is all Rick says and Shane can see that sparkle back in Rick's eyes.

Shane all but laughs like an idiot and pulls Rick into a headlock and scruffs his hair and Rick is laughing and all of a sudden they feel someone jump on them and then when they look up, it's Carl in his PJs giggling joining in and a play fight resumes and Shane and Carl have Rick now on the floor laughing and then Judith waddles over and shouts at them to stop, Rick drags Judith over and pulls her in and she is giggling whilst he tickles her and the elevator door opens up and Rick's neighbour walks out not knowing how to take them all tangled up and then the fire alarm goes off and Rick is on his feet rushing in to see his waffles smoking, he turns it off, opens the windows, grabs a towel and fans the smoke detector.

He drops the burnt waffles into the bin.

He was lucky he made a couple of batches before and places them next to his surprise omelettes, bacon, sausages, fried mushroom, hash browns and pancakes which were Carl's favourite and freshly cut fruit.

"You know, I've already eaten but it all looks too good to be wasted!" Shane says looking at Rick's hard work, he grabs a plate and helps himself.

"Wow dad, you made all this? You didn't order it in?" Carl asks jumping into a seat and grabs a pancake.

"Cooked it all with my own two hands!" Rick says grinning grabbing a piece of bacon and chews on it with a sigh.

Lori walks over and looks over the meal Rick had just made and feels embarrassed, she's been ordering in breakfast trying to make every morning special and here was Rick, never cooked in all the years they've been married offering omelettes to everyone. She looks over at Rick and wondered where he learnt to cook and then she remembers Rick speaking to Judith and she feels betrayed when Judith reaches for some bacon and Shane plops one into her mouth and she holds onto it sucking and chewing.

* * *

Rick buckles Judith up in her car seat and gives her a kiss on the lips and blows a kiss into her neck and she giggles pulling at Rick's hair. Rick lets her play with his hair one last time before she sets off home, it made him look like he'd been electrocuted but she liked the mess she makes. Once Judith is satisfied and she can't make her daddy's hair stand any higher than it was, she lets go and sucks her thumb.

"Thanks Princess, I love what you did with my hair this morning!" Rick says and kisses her chubby cheek and then drops into the middle seat and is now sitting in between Judith and Carl.

Rick leans his head sideways to look at Carl and he could see Carl was upset.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Rick sits up concerned.

"Dad, I don't want to go, I want to stay here…I want to stay here with you!" Carl wipes his eye on his sleeve.

Rick pulls him into his arm, leaning his chin on Carl's head and holds him close.

"I wish you and Judy could stay here with me too, you know that right?" Rick asks looking down and Carl nods yes.

"Until then, I need you to be the man I know you are and look after your sister and listen to your mom, take care of them, you wear the hat whilst I'm here but I want you to still goof around with Duane and Lewis and I want to hear all the mad stuff you guys get up to and what Judy gets up to, your my eyes and ears whilst I'm not at home and I want my daily reports, every night before you go to bed and if you need to call me at any time, you use the cell I got you, you know how to use it right?" Rick asks and he knows the answer he will get.

Carl leans his head back, staring straight into Rick's eyes and he sees the amusement in his father's eyes.

"I'm a kid! It's my job to know!...I'll show Uncle Shane how to set up the Skype and then he can talk to you too!" Carl says laughing having heard his dad's and Shane's conversation.

"What you guys laughing about?" Shane asks peeping in through the open door.

"Nothing!" Rick and Carl say simultaneously.

"I know that look you both have!" Shane points at Rick and Carl "You're talking about me, aren't you!" Shane asks staring into Carl's eyes trying to make him crack.

"Nope!" They both say together.

"We've got a four hour drive, I'll interrogate ya the whole journey!" Shane vows.

"Ok, you can try but you're won't get it out of me!" Carl replies crossing his arms and shaking his feet.

"That's my boy!" Rick squeezes Carl and kisses his head.

"Dad…when you Skype, can you ask Beth if Olly can Skype as well?" Carl asks.

"I'll ask Beth," Rick smiles giving Carl once last squeeze buckling him back up, he places his hat back on Carl's head and rubs his nose on Judy's and kisses her again and then he climbs out the car.

Shane and Rick talk and then Lori comes out and makes her way over. Shane opens the passenger's side door for her. He and Rick share a hug before Shane climbs into the driver's seat. Lori stands in front of Rick and she steps forward running her hand down the side of his beautiful face. Rick watches her and when she doesn't remove her hand, Rick reaches up and gently pulls her hand off and puts it back down to her side.

"So, this is it?" She asks frostily.

"This is it!" Rick replies.

"There's no goin' back?" Lori asks one last time to be double sure.

"There's no goin' back!" Rick replies back decisively, he steps back waiting for Lori to take a seat in the car.

Once she gets in, Rick closes the door and then he goes to the back window and smiles, Carl and Judith wave and then Shane takes off, they needed to beat the lunchtime traffic.

Rick stands there watching as his children drive off, he suddenly felt an emptiness, his heart begins to ache watching Carl looking out the back window, he takes a few steps following Shane's truck in the road until they are gone, he is left there standing and staring realising this was it, he'd be alone for the next six months.

_"Well, I have to be honest as much as I wanted  
Im not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you, you're never alone_

_Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone_

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you, you're never alone_

_Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone  
_

_My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone"_

* * *

**A/N:- The chapter is way too long so I have decided to split them into two chapters. ****Rick and Olly is in the next chapter which I will put up tomorrow evening once I get in.**

***Amy/Daryl or Amy/Shane pairing– you'll have to wait and watch which pairing I go with….evil smile…I already know the answer! We will get a glimpse into Amy's life and why she is kind of a bitch to everyone except her inner circle of Beth, Dale, Carol and T-Dog.**

**Happy to read your comments and followings guys. I hope to get the story moving along now Lori is out the picture...here come the Beth and Rick times + adorable Olly!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to the readers following this fic and the comments on the previous chapter from brinxb, malzateb, Zombielibrarian, angelicedg, Ameliya86, DarylDixon'sLover, SoutheastChicagoMom, BethFan, megs29 and Guest ****(",)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Rick walks through the park scanning the greenery, it was filled with people basking in the sudden sunshine. The glorious sun was shining, the weather was getting warmer and everyone was out enjoying their Sunday with family and friends before the weekend ended and the weekday began.

He sees a father teaching baseball to a group of kids, they all looked to be his, they all had his scruffy sandy blonde hair, they all looked like Russian Dolls all standing in height order and he sees the tiniest being cradled and being fed by his mother sitting on a picnic towel covering herself with a blanket.

He watches as the children excitedly chant along with their father, they break their huddle running and taking their places throwing the ball to each other whilst he jogs over dropping down next to his wife to take a quick look to see his baby finally full. He gently takes over placing his child over his shoulder rubbing up and down the little back.

They all looked so happy and whole as he sees the woman lean her head on her husband's other shoulder watching their children laughing and Rick sees how poised, proud and happy the father is as he presses a kiss into his wife's temple turning back to watch his children and they didn't need to say a word as his eyes connect with the man's for a brief moment and one father to another share a smile.

Rick sees how content the man is in his little world as he takes a look over to his children cheering when the youngest of them on the grass catches the ball. He didn't think he's ever seen a father cheer his son on so much making the little boy beam back to know he did brilliantly, the boy looks at his father like he's his hero.

Rick turns smiling as he continues towards the gate and onto the streets watching a young couple push a pram. They were looking in awe into the pram smiling at every turn and movement that was being made by the small inhabitant. Rick hears tiny gurgles of a newborn baby, he loved the noises both Carl and Judith made when they were born and he looks on in envy, the feeling the couple were having, he wished he had that with Olly.

The man reaches for his wife, taking hold of her hand helping her, her belly was still swollen and her ankles were too, she was walking slowly. How much care the young man took to make sure she was fine, checking to see if she wanted to take a break, he pulls out a bottle of water and she smiles taking it, she forgot she was thirsty but her husband knew on instinct she needed the water, she needed to replenish her body from the walking. He was there to look after her and all her needs, it was his job to take care of her, to protect her. He pulls his wife into the crook of his arm and wraps her tightly into his body as they continue on their afternoon stroll.

"I'm ok honey, I promise!" The young woman says.

"I'll be the judge of that, we'll go sit on that bench under the shaded tree," He smiles lovingly "Your shoulders are beginning to burn!" He informs her kissing the redness.

"Oh, I didn't realise!" She says taking a look.

Rick sees the blush on the woman's face, she doesn't argue, she knew he was right and she liked that he noticed. The man manoeuvres the pram with a hold of his wife, they walk slowly towards the big tree.

Rick watches lost in thought, the woman he loves was alone when she needed him, he wasn't there for any of it. The talks they used to have, Beth was excited, the promises he made but never fulfilled. He wanted to be there from the moment Beth found out she was pregnant, to have taken care of her throughout the pregnancy. Been there to hold her hand whilst she pushed. To have held her and his baby for the first time and to have been able to do all the things the couples were doing with their babies and wives and for Beth to never of had to go back to work so soon, he wanted her to stay at home and just be with the baby, he was supposed to have looked after her.

Three lives missed out on sacred moments and Rick gets a throbbing pain to his heart. He takes a shaky breathe, one decision changed the course of each of their destinies, they each missed out on a lot but not anymore Rick told himself, he had to sit down with Beth and fit in around her and Olly and he needed to make arrangements for Carl and Judith. Shane had said that he would come visit on his days off and the weekends he was off, he'll bring Carl and Judith but this all depended on Lori, if she wasn't amicable, he'd have to go back to King County to see them and he'll have to speak to his lawyer about visitation rights. Douggie has introduced Rick to his divorce attorney and things are now in motion.

There was so much to do and so much to think about, he hoped he doesn't spread himself thinly, he didn't want to fall flat on his face and burn out, he had loved one depending on him and he wouldn't let any of them down, he prayed. He's been doing a lot of that recently, praying, praying for a miracle to happen, to have luck on his side, he hasn't had much of it and he prayed that it would look its way towards him for a while.

He sees the old historic Church and stands outside it and he does something he hasn't done since he was with Beth, he walks in and takes a seat and looks up towards the stained glass windows, listening to the choir practicing even thought Sunday Church was over, they continued to sing. He wonders whether Beth still went to Church and whether she still sung. He hoped she did, if she didn't then that was upsetting, Beth loved nothing more than to stand at the front of the Church and sing, she felt close to her mother and close to her family and her voice was a voice that needed to be heard.

Rick had sat there for three quarters of an hour, it was nearly two o'clock. He gets up to make his way to Beth's.

He walks up the boulevard of shops, children running past him with ice-creams, he smiles watching them. Rick looks into the window displays and slowing down by the one that he looked at the first time he jogged down here. The yellow bike with the custom fit basket at the front was no longer there, it was replaced by a bike that was more modern, grey, it had no character, no history, no story, he turns away and continues on his path.

Thinking of that bike, he re-envisions Beth's losing control of her sunny weird looking bike coming down that hill in the park, her long hair flying behind her, squeezing the handles, closing her eyes shaking her head, he ran towards her calculating the distance, he caught her and they went tumbling down, she crushed him onto his back and he laughs remembering how many more times that happened after.

She had to be the clumsiest girl he's ever met, it was either that or she was desperately seeking his attention, he teased her every time but he knew she never did it on purpose, it was just meant to be. Things just happened to make her dislodge herself, catapulting towards him so she'd fall into his arms and he'd have to catch her. When he closes his eyes and then opens them, he wished he was back there on the grass looking up at a bewildered Beth scrunching up her nose into his shoulder pretending to have fainted. He had woken up that day not looking forward to another ground hog day, same and repetitive but bumping into Beth that day and every day thereafter, was spontaneous, uplifting and a lot of laughter, he was laughing again and it wasn't the small laughter, it was full on heartfelt laughter that gave him stitches in his stomach and sometimes he had a coughing fit having laughed too much and he was flirting, he never flirted, he had his natural charm but to flirt was not in his nature, they had tremendous banter, they rolled off one another, he misses that tremendously.

When he looks up, he is now standing outside Beth's apartment. He stares at the door, he could easily push it open or blow it down. He didn't like it, it wasn't safe and with a lunatic running around, he definitely didn't like it, his eyes turning around looking up and down the street. He buzzes the intercom and waits eagerly, a bag of nerves and excitement all rolled in one, he would be spending the remainder of the day with Olly, he focuses on that, Olly.

"Hello?" Comes Beth's soft voice.

"Hello, it's Rick," Rick replies.

Rick looks at the intercom waiting for a reply, he doesn't have to wait long this time.

"I'll buzz you in!" Beth replies.

Rick noted there wasn't any hesitation in Beth's voice, she almost sounded normal like she was expecting him, she was expecting him but expecting, expecting him, he tells himself, this was a good sign? He thought.

The quick buzz of the door interrupts his inner thoughts and questions, he grabs the door and enters.

Second floor, Apartment 2, he reminds himself as he climbs the stairwell. He ignores the interior, he needed to remain calm and unaffected that Beth and Olly lived in a run-down building whilst he lived in luxury, he counts to ten trying to block that out and reaches Beth's door and knocks.

He can hear fast footsteps almost as if running and Beth whips open the door looking flushed in the face.

"Is everything ok?" Rick asks in alarm and then sees Beth drenched from head to toe.

"The sink, it's leaking and the waters runnin' everywhere!" Beth says in urgency wiping her face.

Rick looks past Beth and then rushes in brushing past her over to the sink watching the water spray everywhere. When he reaches the sink, he almost slips but catches a hold of himself on the counter and Beth is right on his heels and she loses her footing sliding in her heels, Rick turns around hearing her tiny shriek, he catches Beth but the water and her speed at which she was coming makes Rick slip back and he lands on his ass and back with a thud taking Beth down with him.

Rick opens his eyes almost lost for words, a moment he was wishing something along the lines of this, he'd been to church and it all could be a coincidence and..

"Are you ok?" Beth asks panicked seeing Rick's face of confusion and of questions.

And looking down at their position, Beth feels the heat rise from the pit of her stomach and spread out all over her body. Her wet body was on top of Rick, she feels his chest rising and falling, her leg was in between his, her thigh is pressing into him, Rick doesn't move, he was relishing the feeling of Beth's body on his, just looking up into her eyes and she shies away looking down at his chest, his arm was around her waist and the other on her back. He was pressing his hand down and Beth was being lowered nearer to him. Beth looks up and at Rick's lips, they were coming closer to hers, she closes her eyes and Rick tilts his head in readiness but before Rick could find anything coherent to say, he was literally lost for words, he wasn't thinking of using his lips to talk, he was thinking what Beth's lips felt like after all this time, he is dangerously close to finding out.

Olly is rushing over on his baby walker, the rattling noise, it was flashing catching both Beth and Rick's attention.

"STOP POLICE!" booms out rushing over, the flashing of amber and blue light catch both Beth and Rick's attention, they both look sideways and seeing Olly trying to lean over to take a look what was going on, they hear his little pants. Rick just bursts out laughing and Beth is giggling now when Olly starts to laugh when he pushed back and could see them both on the floor and water was spraying them.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Olly yells.

"Ok! Ok!" Rick says taking his hands off of Beth holding them to the side in the air.

"You the bodyguard?" Rick asks Olly as Beth tries to get up and Rick is now helping her as she nearly slips.

"Ooooooh!" Beth says when her face hits Rick's neck.

"Hold on to my shoulder, I'll lift us up!" Rick suggests and Beth does as he says.

They both finally stand and are soaking wet, Rick had hold of Beth's waist and her wrist.

Olly begins to run away and turns around seeing the water gushing into the lounge. Rick seeing this looks around.

"Where's the stopcock?" He asks and Beth shakes her head, she doesn't know.

Rick sees a wrench on the floor, it looked like Beth had tried to tighten it. Rick grabs it and is lying under the sink twisting and turning but the pipe was worn and then broke off, it needed to be fully replaced.

Rick rushes around the apartment looking around the floor corners and he spots the stopcock and then turns it shutting off the water in her apartment. Once the water stops leaking, Beth leans back letting out a sigh of relief wiping her hair out of her face. She looks around the apartment and a tiny cry comes out when she see the carpets were completely soaked.

Rick hears this, he gets up and turns around seeing the look of horror on Beth's face, her hand was covering her mouth trying to take in what the leak had done to her apartment. She rushes over to Olly and picks him out of his walker, breathing in and out bouncing him up and down and then had to take a seat, she couldn't stand, her legs nearly give way.

Rick looks around knowing Beth couldn't stay here, the plumbing was old and the carpets were wet, the place would smell damp, there was no way he was leaving them here. He makes his way over crouching down in front of her, seeing Beth upset, he puts a hand on her knee. She looks up holding back her tears, Rick sees this.

"Do you have your Landlord's number, I'll give him a call?" Rick asks.

"His numbers in my phone but he won't answer, I've tried but he never answers!"

And now Beth begins to cry, she had paid for a plumber who had said that the work he has done was only a temporary solution, the whole plumbing and piping would need be replaced and she had left messages with her Landlord telling him this but he's fobbed her off saying he was getting quotes.

"Pack your bags, you comin' to stay with me!" Rick decides.

"No! I'll get this sorted, if not I'll stay with Carol!" Beth says getting up and she nearly slips on the soggy carpet and Rick grabs her and Olly in his arms, this time he doesn't let go but turns her around so she's facing him and can see how serious he is.

"Please pack a bag for you and Olly, you're not staying in this building until the Landlord makes it safe enough, the same thing could happen to Carol's apartment and we have a baby to think about, I don't want you and Olly staying here and getting ill. I know we have our issues but think about Olly!" Rick pleads urging her to not say no, he was praying she wouldn't turn him down.

He finally lets out his breathe he was holding when Beth nods her head in agreement, he was relieved, a small smile forms on his face as he pulls back to look into her eyes. Inside he was dancing with relief but he doesn't show it, he doesn't want to scare Beth away.

Rick takes Olly out of Beth's arms and then she goes to the bedrooms and starts packing some bags. Rick bounces Olly in his arms and kisses him happily.

"You're comin' to stay with daddy, you want to come stay with daddy?" Rick asks him.

Olly smiles and leans his head onto Rick's shoulder as his hand hold's Rick's ear.

Rick smiles kissing his Olly rubbing his back and making his way over to Olly's room. Beth was delicately folding Olly's clothes and placing them into a small holdall. Rick walks in and begins to help pack up Olly's toiletries and he picks up Woody from his cot and hand him over to Olly and he hugs his doll watching Beth pack.

"Beth, I'll finish packing Olly's stuff, you pack a bag for yourself and you better get dressed before you catch a cold," He says gently seeing Beth's shaking slightly.

He goes over and places his hand on hers and takes over. Beth steps back and watches Rick and she was relieved he turned up when he did, she didn't know where the stopcock was, the whole apartment could have flooded into the apartment below and downstairs was a little old lady who didn't need the stress and worry that she now had.

Beth begins to walk out the room and before she exists the room she turns around to look at Rick asking Olly whether he wanted to take any of his other toys. She watches as Rick grabs a few of his toys and squeezes as many as he can into the bag. She leave and enters her own room, the water had gotten into her room and the door area had begun to swell.

Beth slips a note through Carol's door telling her where she was going and that she'll call her later to explain. Rick was waiting for Beth downstairs, he had hailed down a cab that would take them to his apartment.

Once Beth closes the door to the building, she turns around to see Olly had fallen asleep on Rick's shoulder with his arms around his neck. She makes her way down and offers to take Olly but Rick just smiled indicating he was happy to carry Olly, he opens the door and Beth gets in and he climbs in after her.

"Queensgate Apartments, Pillimore Boulevard" Rick instructs the driver.

* * *

Rick opens his door and gestures for Beth to enter as she holds a sleepy Olly in her arms. The concierge helps Rick with the bags and once he leaves, Rick thanks him shutting the door, he walk down the small hall and into the lounge watching Beth standing by the large windows rubbing Olly's back staring down at the busy street.

When Beth hears Rick walking behind her, she turns around and she feels out of place, like she shouldn't be here, maybe this was a mistake, she should call Amy or Dale and she'll stay with them. Rick can see Beth's internal turmoil, he steps beside her.

"Beth, I know this isn't home but until your apartment has been sorted, please make yourself at home. This is going to be a change of environment for Olly and he'll feel comfortable only if you are, you can come and go as you please, you know the sort of hours I work so you don't need to worry about me being in your way." Rick advises Beth.

Beth wanted to tell Rick that she wouldn't be in his way but he beat her to it.

Olly makes a whining noise and Rick realises that he must want to sleep in a comfy bed.

"You can put Olly down in the cot, you can take this room," Rick gestures to the room with a cot.

Beth looks in and realises this was Rick and Lori's room, seeing the big bed in the master bedroom, she steps back not wanting to enter that room, it was out of bounds.

"Me and Olly will take the smaller room, we usually sleep in the same bed!" Beth tells Rick shifting Olly to her other shoulder.

Rick gestures to the room he shared with Carl. Beth walks past Rick and looks up.

"Thank you!" She says and before Rick can say anything, she walks into the room and shuts the door behind her.

Rick takes a few steps back and sits on the couch watching the door. He wasn't expecting this to happen today. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened but he felt happy and relived. Beth once joked, if he went to the House of God, maybe he would listen and grant his wishes. She teased him so he would join her on Sunday's and he sits there wondering, he went to Church today and his wish was granted but for how long he didn't know but he was going to make the most of it and this stay memorable.

Twenty minutes later, Beth comes out of the room to find Rick laying back on the couch. She coughs to get his attention, it was nearly five o'clock and she needed to be at work. Rick sits up seeing Beth dressed in fresh set of work clothes.

"Will you still be ok to look after Olly, my shift starts soon?" Beth asks.

"Yes, I promised I would take care of Olly, you don't need to worry!" Rick reassures Beth.

"Here's a list of important information, doctor's numbers, my number, the restaurant's number, Dale's number-" Beth babbles on and Rick stops her.

"If I get stuck, I'll check the list, you always made detailed lists and I'm sure me and Olly will have a blast, don't worry, we'll be fine!" Rick reassures Beth a second time.

Beth looks over to the bedroom where her son slept peacefully and then at Rick and gives him a half smile and then walks to the front door unlocking it and Rick remembers rushing over.

"Keep this key, I've got another set." Rick untangles the key from his set of keys and hands it over.

Beth takes the key and places it into her bag and takes her leave shutting the door behind her.

Rick walks over to the window and watches Beth hurrying making her way towards work. Once she's out of sight, Rick makes his way into Olly's room and lays down beside him and then his cell rings. Rick grabs it and whispers.

"Shane, you back home?" He asks.

"Yea, I dropped Lori and the kids home, I'm beat, I'm gonna go crash, I'll speak to you tomorrow!" Shane was knackered Rick could tell as he hears him yawn.

"Thanks Shane...for coming down and taking Carl and Judy home!"

"No thanks needed, I'll see ya Friday, I've got the day off and I wouldn't mind catching up with Beth and Olly.

"Yea, you might want to come straight here then, they're here with me," Rick tells Shane.

"WHAT?" Shane asks fully awake now and Rick shushes him and gives a quick run down and then puts the phone down as Olly begins to wiggles around.

"Hey Champ! You up or still tired?" Rick asks.

Olly grabs Rick's hand and shoves it into his mouth and sucks.

"It's snack time!" Rick says remembering Beth's list and picks Olly up.

"Diaper change first!" Rick alerts holding Olly up.

"You done a smelly, will I be surprised?" Rick asks and Olly blows spit bubbles.

"Is this dinner or lunch…what did your momma feed you?" Rick asks holding his breathe laughing.

"Looks like Broccoli or Brussel Spouts, she used to feed me those as well!" Rick informs Olly "Nasty stuff but good!"

Rick reaches for a clean diaper and he feels something warm on his shirt and when he looks down, Olly is peeing all over him.

"Olly! whoah! buddy stop!" Rick says lifting Olly legs to block the rising fountain but it hits him in the face and he freezes.

Rick opens his eyes to see an innocent looking Olly smiling up at him once he finished.

"Was that your moving in gift, it was very personal, thank you! Give me a heads up next time, deal?" Rick asks wiping his face and Olly just kicks his legs about happily feeling relieved.

* * *

**A/N:- Yep, so Beth and Olly have temporarily moved in with Rick until Beth's apartment is sorted out much to Rick's delight. **

**Rick and Olly will hang out next chapter and Rick is only too pleased to introduce Olly to everyone. **

**I will be posting a chapter on TRATD very soon! Watch this Space!**

**Good Night x **


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to the readers following this fic! angelicedg, Guest, ****brinxb, Ameliya86, malzateb****, BethFan and meg27**** – ****Thank you guys for your comments on the last chapter! **

Sorry guys for the long wait for an update. I haven't had much free time to spare helping my brother and sister-in-law strip wallpaper in their new house (-_-) Yuck - I hate DIY so I made a right mess..result...they said I could go home and well here I am! And then when I've had time, I've been really engrossed with writing for The Rookie and The Deputy, there's a lot going to be happening in that fic and I had to get it down before I forgot! Back to this complicated Brick universe…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Beth rushes into the staffroom chucking her bag into her locker, taking a quick look in the mirror to fix her windswept hair panting from the ten minute run from Rick's apartment. She blinks down to take a look at her face, she frowns profoundly. She'd forgotten to put on makeup and the dark circles around her eyes were notably evident. She didn't know when she was not going to see those circles, she was exhausted and she needed a break but she'd asked for more shifts, she needed the money and it was an endless circle. She wished she could just curl up in front of the TV with Olly watching one of his favourite DVDs, Shrek would do and then getting an early night sounded heavenly.

Beth rifles through her locker looking for her makeup bag frantically.

Amy walks in seeing Beth at her locker with her back to her.

"Hey, I thought I told you, you didn't have to work today, we can manage!" Amy says sitting down at the table taking five minutes before they opened the restaurant. It wasn't as busy as the previous night but all the tables were near enough booked, they'd be able to manage.

"Daryl's still away and you need as many free hands available as possible! Didn't realise the amount of extra work Daryl does himself!" Beth states turning looking over her shoulder at Amy.

Amy didn't want to agree but reluctantly did with a slight bob of her head. The gruff redneck did do the work of three and she was starting to realise he was the driving force of the workers and the main reason why the restaurant was ticking along like a well-oiled machine and making so much money and that of course because of T-Dog's menu and his magic hands and his little army of chefs. Whatever Daryl was doing, coordinating everyone, he was doing right and she couldn't fault him. When it came to work, he was a professional and when it came to socialising, he was a complete miserable party-poop, he kept to himself and didn't socialise, the restaurant was his life which was sad. She wondered where Daryl was and what he was doing right at this very moment?

She's been doing his job for less than a week and she couldn't wait to take a step back from all the responsibility. Amy looks down at her once perfect manicured nails and sighs deeply. They really needed attention and so did her hair. She needed a trim, a deep wash and condition and a powerful blow-dry! She was missing her salon, she was missing Kiki and her hot chocolates and their gossiping whilst she did her magic on her grooming.

"Right, let's get this show on the road!" Beth says trying to be enthusiastic.

Amy looks up noting the half-heartedness in Beth's tone. She was always happy unless there was something or someone on her mind and she didn't need to guess who - _god damn him!_

When Beth turns around, Amy drops her energy bar.

"Beth!" Amy jumps "You've gotta start looking after yourself, not only are you gonna waste away but you look like you've not slept in a month, sit down!" Amy says pushing Beth and making her take her seat.

"Amy, I'm fine, Rosita's gonna open the doors in a minute, I've got to be on front of house with her!" Beth pleads getting up.

Amy grabs her makeup bag from her locker and orders Beth back down into her seat and Beth too scared to argue, does as she's told.

"The others can manage for ten minutes, doesn't take a genius to seat people and take their drink orders, just hush and relax for a moment!" Amy orders Beth.

"Yes mom!" Beth smiles actually thankful for a breather.

She could actually do with ten minutes of just sitting there whilst Amy fixed her face so she'd be presentable to the diners. She was having a hard enough time with her body recently. After having Olly she was finding it hard to adjust to the changes, being tired all the time whilst her colleague's all looked healthy and stunning, she was feeling ugly.

Amy started applying primer around Beth's eyes, nice and gently.

"That feels so good!" Beth mumbles, she could just fall asleep, she lets out a small moan and Amy giggles.

"Beth, you have beautiful young skin, I'd die to have skin like yours but you're starting to neglect yourself!" Amy frowns seeing tired lines on Beth's face.

Beth cracks open an eye.

"I've been so rushed off my feet with Daryl gone, Carol's on bed rest and needs help with Sophia, Olly is teething and now my apartment has flooded, can you blame me for not looking super model glam like you!" Beth laughs, she wished she could just be pampered like Amy or even look like her old self but that was never going to happen.

"I know, I'm sorry but I just wish you'd think of _you_ for once, your always mommying us, let us help you more!" Amy requests "I'm always up for Olly/Amy time!" She offers sincerely "Wait! Hold up! Did you just say your apartment flooded?!" Amy asks in alarm pulling Beth's head back.

Beth opens both her eyes now and sees Amy hovering above her looking worried and upset.

"Yeah, the kitchen sink finally had enough and the pipe sprang a leak and then Rick tried to fix it but it was already too late, the darn thing broke and my apartment is now uninhabitable and my Landlord has gone awol but then again, he always is unless it's rent day!" Beth says sadly.

The leak was added stress and she didn't know how long this stress would last. She had thought about finding a new place to lease but everywhere was too expensive or far away and she wanted her holding deposit back that her Landlord was holding, he'd never give it back if she handed in her notice. She just wanted somewhere clean and safe, it didn't have to be big and fancy, just habitable and safe for Olly. She spent so much money fixing up the apartment and it all had gone to waste.

"Rick was there?" Amy asks almost in a whisper.

Beth looks down at the table and sighs. She knew what Amy's reaction and thoughts would be and she honestly didn't have the strength to explain not that she needed to explain. She understood Amy's qualms but she honestly didn't have to worry, nothing was going to happen.

"Rick was upset that Carl and Judith were leaving today and I didn't want him to be on his own so…I suggested he look after Olly. It was arranged that Rick would stay with Olly at my apartment,everything that he needs is there but when he turned up this afternoon, he walked into the chaos and well if he wasn't there, I don't know what I would have done or what would have happened and-" Beth stops to think of how to break the news to Amy.

"And?" Amy asks, her brows furrowed together not liking where this was going.

"Rick saw how distressed I was and he offered for me and Olly to stay at his apartment." Beth finally reveals.

She had dreaded telling Amy and Dale this, both would have offered her a place to stay without a second thought and maybe she should have called them and refused Rick? she now thinks. What would Lori say and do if she found out, she didn't even think!

Amy stares at Beth opened mouthed not believing what she was hearing. She closes her eyes and shakes her head trying to process this and Beth sits there quietly beginning the countdown, one, two, three…Beth shrinks into her seat.

"You're, you're," Amy stutters "You're going to be living with him, in _HIS APARTMENT?!"_ She finishes her sentence a little too high pitched to Beth's liking and she sighs rubbing her forehead.

"Yes," Beth whispers "Only until my apartment has been sorted." Beth clarifies softly.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Amy asks hurt "I have the space, you know you and Olly are always welcome at my place, you have keys - we're practically family!" Amy says trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out taking a seat.

Beth sees Amy's lips tremble. She reaches over and takes Amy's hand and covers it with her other and caresses her friend's hand, she didn't mean to make her upset, she didn't mean for any of this and Rick was just being Rick, helpful, caring and thoughtful.

"We _are_ family Amy! Always are and always will be and Rick is Olly's and I didn't even think but looking back, I couldn't refuse him, he looked so hopeful, I didn't have the heart to say no. Rick needs this time with Olly and Olly needs this time with Rick, his father! They need to connect, they're a part of one another, I've kept them apart for so long, they've missed each other for eleven months and I'll never be able to give that time back to either of them but I can give them this, it's only a few weeks, we'll hardly see each other, Rick's hours are unpredictable and this is more for Olly than anyone!"

Amy sniffs, she really had hoped that if Beth and Olly ever needed anyone, then she thought Beth would turn to her, she always thought it would be either her or Dale but Rick was back in the picture, he was making his way back into Beth's life after nearly destroying her and she could see where this could lead to and then she'd lose the two most important people in the world to her. She draws in a breathe and brushes the silly tear that's just sneaked out of the bottom of her eyelid and it runs down her cheek.

"And if things don't work out then…then we'll be knocking on your door and taking over your show house clean apartment getting peanut butter and crumbs everywhere, you'll be walking around with antiseptic wipes and that ridiculous hand vacuum after us which is pretty annoying and Olly will be sticking everything that he can, into the fridge! He's found a way to open our one at home, he may figure out yours too! You may find shoes and socks in there!" Beth grips Amy's hand a little tighter in hers, leaning forward giving a small smile.

"If he tries anything or hurts you or Olly, then I won't hesitate to set Daryl on him again! I mean it, Daryl won't take no shit so Officer Friendly better just remain friendly! T-Dog has just had a supply of very sharp knives delivered that I'd like to try out and I won't hesitate to use them on Detective Rick Grimes!" Amy promises.

"Amy!" Beth frowns.

"OK! But I'll just use them as scare tactics!" Amy says turning her face away from Beth, she wasn't going to promise she wouldn't.

"Now that's all sorted…can you make me look non-zombie-like looking?" Beth asks lifting the hand mirror up taking a look at her face.

"When I'm finished, all the guys out there are going to be wanting your number, not that they wouldn't! You have many male admirers but you won't give them the time of day!" Amy smiles jumping up and grabs the concealer and sets to work.

"Subtle Amy, I've got to serve people hot food, I don't want to be melting over them!" Beth yells laughing seeing Amy reach for the bronzer.

* * *

Rick lifts Olly up from the bed freshly bathed and dressed in a cute pair of denim dungarees and grey sweater with a red car logo at the front Olly had picked himself and Rick agreed it was pretty cool. Olly had also picked Rick's thin plain v-neck sweater, the same colour, they were matching. They both looked at their reflection in the mirror posing and admiring themselves from side to side and straight ahead. Rick presses tiny kisses over Olly's face lifting him and down repeatedly, he'd never tire of that.

"You really love your baths don't ya buddy?" Rick asks and Olly who reaches out clenching his fingers open and closed blabbering looking at Rick as they stroll into the lounge.

"Woody?" Rick asks seeing the doll sitting on the sofa and Olly continues his struggle to reach his friend.

"You know how this guy came to be here?" Rick asks Olly handing Woody over and Olly squeezes his friend into his chest yapping away enthusiastically.

Rick begins the story of his and Beth's first date, how Beth had challenged him to a shoot-out, how he'd won a prize, she picked none other than Woody, his first ever gift to her.

"You see, it was a joint win!" Rick tells Olly the detailed story as he removes his clothes from the drawers from Beth and Olly's bedroom and puts them into the master bedroom where he would now be occupying and places all of Olly's bits and bobs in the bedroom, unpacking the tiny clothes and putting them into the drawers and places all his toys in the toy basket in the corner. He smiles at the onesies and the cute PJs, he was used to seeing pink and purple so seeing blues, greens and yellows and some funky bright colours was different and nice.

He misses Judy seeing the onesies wondering what she was doing and Carl, he was back to school tomorrow, would he be alright that he wouldn't be dropping him off at the school gates, Shane had promised to do that for him and Rick was so grateful to Shane, he didn't know what he'd do if Shane wasn't about, he didn't trust anyone else with his kids and Lori wasn't reliable to be able to take care of everything herself. He looked forward to speaking to them all tomorrow once the Skype was set up.

Rick looks over at Beth's bags, reaches for them but then stops. A long time ago, he wouldn't have faltered, he'd have unpacked her clothes away for her. They used to wash and iron each other's clothing. When they went away on their mini weekend getaways, he used to let Beth take her glorious bubble baths whilst he unpacked before he joined her in that bubbly water but it wasn't like that anymore. He places the bags down on the table out of the floor space, Beth would get in late, he didn't want her to trip and hurt herself, she was the clumsiest person he knew.

Rick's phone rings and he answers it.

"Ya want to see where dad works?" Rick asks and Olly smiles "I better call up your momma first."

Beth places the last of the deserts on the desert cart and hands it over to one of the waiters who wheels it away. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Rick?" She whispers seeing his name.

"Is everything ok?" Beth answers worried, it was only an hour since she left.

"Everything's fine!" Rick reassures her "I need to go down to the station to sign some papers, I was just checkin' with you to see if it was ok, if not I'll get them couriered here?" He asks.

Beth smiles, he didn't need permission but she was still happy that he had called and asked.

"You don't need to ask me Rick, I trust you with Olly!" She answers back.

Rick looks at Olly holding up his thumb and Olly was making happy noises.

"He sounds happy!" Beth smiles into the phone.

"I think he may be one of the smartest babies I've met!" Rick says explaining "I put up my thumb and he's bouncing up and down happily like he knows what I'm saying!" Rick says impressed.

"Ahhh...we've been learning simple sign language and he understands that sign, it's only gotta be good." She advises Rick. He can hear the smile in Beth's voice.

"Sign language huh? Clever Oliver!" Rick says watching Olly getting to his feet and walking across the couch a little wobbly holding onto the side, putting one foot in front of the other, he drops to his bottom but then pulls himself back up and continues determinedly. When he reaches the end, Olly turns around and makes his way back to Woody holding the headrest smiling over at him sucking his hand. Rick puts his thumb up at Olly which results in another outburst of bouncing up and down on his feet letting out a long squeal, he drops to his bottom again, the noise hitting Rick's ear instantly and Beth's.

Beth grins broadly, she can sense Olly was having fun and she was happy hearing Rick's chuckles, Olly was distracting Rick of missing Carl and Judith even if it was only for a little while, Olly was working his magic of making Rick feel good.

Rick had a feeling Olly would be taking his first steps unaided soon and he hoped he would be there to witness that milestone. He was hoping Olly and Beth would stay with him for good but this was enough for now.

"Table 15's Order's up!" Comes T-Dog's voice pinging the bell. Beth nods to T-Dog.

"I gotta go!" Beth answers into the phone "Can you make sure you put on Olly's hat, it's chilly out now, he is prone to catching colds quick!" She informs Rick before she puts the phone down.

"Will do," He says and after a pause "What time will you be home?...I didn't give you the alarm code." He adds and there's silence at both ends of the phone.

Rick maybe shouldn't have said _'home'_ he realises and Beth hadn't heard him say that to her in a long time.

"I finish at mid-night, I'll be there around half twelve." Beth replies.

"Ok, I'll let you go, it sounds busy, we'll be home in an hour, I'll text you to let you know."

"Ok, bye!" Beth says and cuts the line staring at her cell and remembering the plates, she grabs them and makes her way over to her table of waiting hungry diners. They all oww and ahh when she arrives and she smiles at the table full of happy customers.

"Chow down guys and enjoy and if the little people finish everything on their plates, the chef has said the children get free deserts and that cart is busting with goodness, I checked it out myself and the Triple Chocolate Rocky Road Cheesecake looks extremely gooooood!" Beth tells her regulars and the kids eyes pop out their little sockets and tuck into their dinners.

"Thanks Beth!" The children's mother says happily.

"Your very welcome, please enjoy!" Beth flashes her winning smile as she leaves them to it.

It was satisfying seeing them enjoying their experience at restaurant. She hoped Daryl would be pleased that things were running fine. She did the books with Dale and they have done exceedingly well and Dale has kept a separate wad of cash for Daryl being the extra tips earned, he earned it for his hard preparation for his absence.

Beth hoped Daryl was ok, she hasn't heard from him since his text to say he was back home and nothing since.

* * *

Rick walks towards the station from his parked SUV with Olly strapped to his chest, his tiny legs dangling down happily watching the new environment. He enjoyed the ride in the backseat with the music playing, he was swaying happily looking out the windows. Rick had never seen such a well behaved baby, Olly hasn't had a tantrum yet.

Olly's eyes open widely, he leans forward seeing a whole line of squad cars and he stares as Tara and Tyreese and two other uniform officers run to their cars, jump in and rush off with their lights flashing and siren's blaring. Olly grabs his bunny ear out of his face to watch as he points as each car zooms past in amazement. Rick looks down at Olly surprised, most babies cry, Judith hated the noisy sirens and would always burst into fits of tears and it would take a lot of cuddling and kissing to calm her down, one of the reasons he'd never take her to the station back in King County when he had to take care of her when Lori had appointments she couldn't take Judith along to.

Tara waves to Rick and the window goes down.

"Who's the little cutie?" She calls out the window seeing Olly, she winks to him and Olly blinks trying to wink making Tara laugh. Tyreese nods to Rick and he nods back mirroring Tyreese's smile who waves to Olly, he loved kids.

"My son!" Rick answers back taking hold of Olly's hand within his.

"Awwwwww, hey Carl! finally nice to meet ya!" Tara says "Detective Grimes, I thought you said your kid was a baseball champ...what age does baseball start from nowadays - he's tiny?" Tara hollers and then she's turning around the corner and out of sight.

"Don't worry, everyone will soon know who you are, don't be disheartened Olly!" Rick says leaning down nuzzling Olly's cheek and kissing his head. He rubs Olly's stomach as he makes his way to the station.

Rick walks in through the electric glass doors. Betty looks up from her paperwork and her eyes rise seeing a baby strapped to Rick's chest, she stands up as he makes his way over.

"Detective, you're not on today?" She says greeting him, she takes a look at his beard-free face lost for words and eyes the baby staring up at her with big blue eyes.

Olly pulls his hat off and waves it in the air and Betty's eyes dart down from Olly and then up to Rick and she sees the resemblance.

"Who'd have thought, there lived a baby face underneath all that hair just yesterday!" She asks marvelled at this new look of Rick giving him a grin, eyeing him.

This is what he looked like in his picture in the article over two years ago, shaving off the hair, she thought. It was like seeing the same man only with slightly longer wavy hair but it suited him fine. She had to admit, Rick was going to give Douggie a run for his money in the 'Sexy Detective Title' that the female officers have given the leader of The Dream Team.

_"Move over Douggie Nash, enter Rick Grimes!" _A female officer whispers to her colleague and they giggle.

Rick suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of his comfort zone. The older woman always usually barks and scowls at him but today, she was being _nice?_ This felt oddly wrong, he wished she'd just roll her eyes and give him the cold shoulder like she has done since he's arrived here.

"I thought you had a baby girl?" She asks looking back down at the piercing blue eyes staring up at her.

_There you are you!_ Ricks sighs with relief giving a rare smile, he sees the look on Betty's stoney face.

"I do and this here is Olly, my son!" Rick smiles down holding Olly's hand.

Betty narrows her eyes at Rick, she knew he had a ten year old boy and a one year old girl, this here was a baby boy and he looked younger than a year old and then she puts it together. The young sweet thing that came in last week, there was a lot of tension, there was no complaint or case to be filed, it was a personal meeting and she had a feeling the blonde was someone to Rick, he came out the interview room looking lost and longingly out the window and Douggie of all people told her not to start on Rick and she heard that Rick had a thing on the side with a younger woman.

She must be the baby's mother, Betty realises. She then remembers Rick's lunatic wife who'd call fifty times a day, wondering why Rick was with the Nut-Job and not Little Boo Peep. Did Rick have an affair with Little Boo Peep and that is the reason why Lori Grimes was acting possessive, obsessive and neurotic?

"Oh," Is all Betty says and she reaches into her drawer and pulls out a packet of chocolate buttons and holds it up to Olly, the baby wasn't to blame, he was the innocent party to the mess.

Betty takes a quick look over at Rick and he just shrugs. Olly looks at the purple packet and looks up at Rick as well.

"You want the chocolates?" Rick asks and Olly points at the packet and then hides his face behind his hat.

"Take it, we've got this greasy 1940's gangster looking wannabe goes by the name Bobby and he'll only come looking for these and he's not allowed any! I'd rather you take em, go on!" Betty urges Olly and she leans forward and places it into Olly's hand and he latches on looking at the treat.

"Thank you!" Rick says to Betty.

"S'nothing, just chocolate!" The lady shrugs.

When Rick makes his way to buzz in, Olly smiles at Betty and Betty cracks a smile back. As soon as the smile appeared, it was gone as Officers file out.

"You're a very interestin' and complicated man Detective Grimes!" Betty says watching Rick climbing the stair talking to Olly.

Rick sees Javeed and calls out to him as he approaches their team room.

"Hey Rick, what are you doin' here, it's your day off?" Javeed asks and when he sees Olly, his face breaks into a massive smile and he's already peering down making the normal _goo goo gaga _noises people make when they see a baby.

"Who is this?" Javeed asks gesturing to Olly.

"This here is Olly, my son!" Rick smiles down holding Olly's hand.

Javeed's head snaps up.

"Come again?" He asks and goes into thought "You and Lori have Carl and Judith, I don't remember a third? He questions scratching his head unless Judith had a twin brother, who looked to be the smaller one.

"Olly is my son with Beth." He confirms.

"Come again?" Javeed asks standing up looking Rick in the eyes.

"It's a long story," Rick sighs rubbing his brow.

Javeed got a rundown of Rick's history from Douggie and the other details of the _other woman_ being Beth, he got from Bobby but he never knew the exact details of what had happened, just something about a split, Rick met Beth and then he went back to Lori, it was all just hearsay. He didn't know there was another baby and that with Beth.

_Boy, I wanna know this story, two babies by two separate women! I'd have liked to have been a fly on that wall when that got revealed! _Javeed says to himself.

"All you need to know is Olly is my son and he's mine and Beth's!" Rick reiterates Kissing Olly's head knowing the questions running through his young colleague's mind. Rick didn't want to discuss or need to justify Olly or his past relationship with Beth to anyone. Olly was his and nothing else mattered or anyone's opinion.

"I didn't mean to upset you!" Javeed says seeing Rick's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Rick apologies and Javeed waves it off.

"I need you to track someone down for me." Rick asks getting back on track.

Javeed steps closer as Rick passes a piece of paper over with details.

"Anything particular you want me to check out?" Javeed asks.

"He's a Landlord who's absconded, disappeared and I want him tracked down and brought to the station. He's stealing money from his tenants and not honouring his contracts. One of his building is uninhabitable and it's one that Beth and my son lives in and today a pipe burst and flooded the place. This was something that could have been avoidable if he'd done his job properly. I have a plumbers written report which clearly states that the whole plumbing in the building needs to be replaced and Beth has written to him, sent him messages and called to no avail. I want him here and I want to speak to him, nobody else, me!" Rick instructs "And I want to know how many more properties he's leasing out!"

"Sure Rick, as you say!" Javeed nods knowing not to ask any further questions and to do exactly as requested.

Rick unclips the baby carrier and puts Olly down. He looked tiny in his big leather chair with Woody. Rick takes out his phone and takes a picture. He looks at it smiling and finds the files on Douggie's desk and begins to flick through them.

Javeed comes back into the room and seeing Olly, he walks over and kneels down and begins to play with him. After another ten minutes, Rick looks over from Douggie's desk to see Olly not in the chair. Panicked, Rick jumps up and frantically runs over and stops when he sees Javeed on his hands and knees crawling on the floor with Olly sitting on his back giggling.

Javeed was making horse sounds _"Neihhhhhh!" _Rick is laughing at the sight.

Javeed makes his way out of the corner and comes up to some legs, both he and Olly look up.

"Oh, we were just playing!" Javeed explains embarrassed being caught by Rick.

Olly reaches up to Rick and he takes a hold of him and places him on his hip.

"It's alright, I thought he may have gotten down and crawled away but I'm glad he was playing donkeys with you!" Rick says in relief and joking "All done, let's go home!" Rick informs Olly grabbing their stuff "I'll see you tomorrow!" Rick leaves.

"Horses!" Javeed calls out to Rick "We were playing horses...Neihhhhh!"

* * *

Jumping off the Train, Glenn reads the directions on his Iphone sent to him by Shane.

He runs over the road nearly getting hit by an oncoming car, he stops frozen and continues on his way.

"FREAK!" The driver yells out of his window.

Glenn ignores the driver, grabbing his cape and so he doesn't trip over it. He looks up at the big posh sign of the hotel and looking to the side, he sees the restaurant. Glenn rushes over and presses his face and hands onto the window, his eyes frantically peering in and searching.

"Hey weirdo, move away before I have to kick your ass!" Rosita says trying to shoo him away.

"Holy shit, it is her!" Glenn squeaks pulling his face and hands off shocked and happy at the same time.

He sets off towards the entrance. Rosita gets ready to slam him down if need be. The doorman had just popped to the men's room. She was going to have to deal with this herself. She's learnt a few new moves in her amateur wrestling class.

Glenn doesn't see it coming, he was happy! After all this time, he finally found Beth, he hadn't given up hope, he knew he'd find her one day and today was the day he'd be reunited with his BFF and he could reunite Beth with Rick, bring Rick back from the living dead and just bring Beth back, he missed her too much. He doesn't hear the warning or the grunted noise coming towards him as Rosita charges for him and does a back head slam. Glenn instantly drops to the floor just in front of the door and Rosita grasps him and holds him by the neck but doesn't twist.

"What the hell!" Glenn moans out in the pain.

"I warned you! Hobo's are not allowed in, how many times will I have to do this until you realise, the leftovers will be at the shelter later tonight!" She tells him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screams when Rosita grips him tighter and then security race over.

"BETHHHHHHHHHH!" Glenn screams.

"Grab his legs boys!" The security man says to Zach and another waiter.

"BEEEEETTTTHHHHHHHHHH!" He squeals turning red and beginning to crawl into the restaurant and drags Rosita along with him.

All the diners turn around to see the commotion at the revolving doors, a scuffle had broken loose. Glenn somehow manages to wriggle out of Rosita's grip and makes it into one of the compartments of the revolving door and begins to run pushing.

Rosita, Zach and the Security man squish into one and try and push the reverse way to push Glenn out back into the street.

"BETH!" Glenn bangs on the window seeing her at the bar serving drinks.

"Hey Beth!" Winston a local man sitting at the bar calls to her.

"Wassup Winston?" Beth asks "Ya want another, I just gave ya a cool one!"

"I think someone desperately wants to talk to ya real bad and Rosita and the others ain't letting him in!" He nods towards the door talking a sip of his beer watching the scene at the doors.

Beth wipes her hair out of her face looking over and she drops the pump spray in her hand and begins to run towards the revolving door.

"GLENN!" Beth calls from beyond the glass with tears of joy resting her hand on the glass.

"BETH!" Glenn calls back placing his hand on the other side and looking over his shoulders at the threat, he turns back around with tears in his eyes "BETH THEY'RE TYING TO KILL ME…HELP!"

Beth rushes over to the side of the revolving door and bangs.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, guys stop!" She yells "Let him in, he's a friend!" Beth clarifies.

Rosita, Zach and the Security Man all look to Beth and Glenn takes the opportunity to push his way through making the others stumble to fall flat on top of one another as the revolving doors move and Glenn falls to the floor crawling out. Beth rushes over and Glenn jumps to his feet and they hug.

"Beth, I knew I would find you, I knew it!" Glenn picks Beth up and squeezes her in the air.

"Oh Glenn, it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much!" Beth embraces Glenn tighter.

"Beth, who is Indiana Jone's sidekick?" Amy asks once she rushed over to see what the commotion was ready to kick ass if need be.

"Amy, this is my best friend, Glenn Rhee!" Beth turns to look at Amy and then turns back around not believing he was actually stood in front of her.

"We met when I was eighteen at my first festival and we stuck together for two years, touring the whole of the US together, me singing and Glenn with his stand-up comedy and we spent many nights having to share a tent because we couldn't afford a motel room!" Beth has flashbacks to good memories "We had so much fun, the best years of my teenage years, I'll always remember and the things we used to get up to!" Beth says running her eyes over her long lost friend.

"Oh my god, what are you dressed as?" Beth asks covering her mouth covering her laugh wiping her tears away, taking a step back.

"It's Mia's birthday party and when Shane called and told me you're in Atlanta, I had to leave her party, I was her magician, Wendy roped me in when the magician she booked didn't turn up!" Glenn reveals taking off his fake moustache and wiping off the blusher from his cheekbones.

"Oh Glenn, Mia's probably crushed!" Beth says grabbing hold of his black magician's cape flapping it about taking a good look.

"To the contrary, those kids were whooping and cheering once I said I had to dash, so I don't think she's crushed at all but my big sis looked like her face was going to combust and my bro-in-law will probably beat my ass when I go home for having to have to listen to her bitch all night…he likes a quiet life and he chose the wrong woman to marry!" He scoffs and Beth swats his arm for being mean, Wendy just liked things done certain ways, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Who's Mia?" Amy asks taking in new names and new faces, first it was Shane, now Glenn, who will it be next?

"My niece!" Glenn replies and Beth answers "Glenn's niece!" at the same time. They look at each other,

"She's real cute but a madam and pain in the backside at times!" They both say simultaneously and burst into laughter, they were always doing that.

"Jinx!" They both fire at each other and laugh once again and hug.

"Oh my god Beth!" Glenn pulls Beth back "Ri…Rick was searching for you once he found out you left, he got a lead and when he went to the Station in Savannah, he was told you didn't want to be found and you weren't a missing person," Glenn reveals and his smile turns into sorrow.

Beth remembers that day, she had asked Dale to take her there just in case someone was trying to find her, she didn't want to see anyone, she was cut out from their lives and she decided to do the same, she was hurting badly.

"He went into a depression, he was unrecognisable! He stopped all contact and would only respond by text and it was only a couple of words." Glenn remembers how hard he and Shane tried to get Rick out the house but he'd become stubborn and ignored their requests and chose to lock himself away once he got home from work.

"When he finds out your alive and here…he'll be over the moon!" Glenn says grabbing his cell.

Beth reaches over and grabs his phone and Glenn looks up knowing Beth still didn't want to be found but it's been long enough and the last time he saw Rick, he was still in the same state.

"Rick knows I'm here, he's in Atlanta too, we've seen each other and he's with…Olly!" Beth reveals now sober, Glenn didn't know about Olly.

"Who's Olly?" Glenn asks bewildered.

"My son…mine and Rick's eleven month old son!"

Glenn stares at Beth for the longest moment, looking confused.

"Yours and Rick's eleven month old son!" Glenn repeats quietly.

It doesn't take any longer when he steps forward and pulls Beth into his chest and strokes her hair.

"You silly moo! I'd have taken care of you both, had I known!" Glenn whispers into her ear and Beth drapes her arm around Glenn's neck and around his back whispering sorry.

Amy stands back watching feeling she was slowly losing Beth, she turns around and leaves Beth and Glenn to have their reunion.

"C'mon people, back to work!" She orders everyone and goes back to attending to the diners putting on her big hostesses smile but inside, her heart was breaking. Everything was changing.

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to the readers following this fic! And thanks to DarylDixon'sLover (things will be moving forward between Rick and Beth) malzateb, angelicedg, Guest, Ameliya86 and** **brinxb for your comments. Here is a short chapter of Beth and Rick.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Beth unlocks the door and enters into the apartment. The light up ahead in the lounge is still on and she can hear the TV playing silently in the background. Rick must still be up she thought. Feeling nervous to see him waiting up for her, she makes her way quietly to the lounge, the only way to get to the bedroom.

When Beth looks down, there are toys scattered all over the place, a complete difference to the immaculately clean apartment she left earlier on in the evening. Rick was a tidy person so she was shocked to see the mess. Olly must have had fun having been allowed to be this messy, even she hadn't let Olly be this messy no matter the googly eyes he would throw at her, the mother in her had to set down rules sometimes. It would seem, Rick had caved to those eyes, it was evident Olly was a daddy's boy.

Beth starts to pick up the toys on her way towards the lounge and when she leans up from bending, she looks over at the couch. Rick was laying stretched out on his back in sweats and T-shirt and Olly in his onesie asleep on top of Rick's chest with his tiny legs dangling down on either side of Rick's body.

Beth walks closer and hovers above them both. Both corners of her lips lift up smiling, they were a picture one that she wouldn't mind seeing more of. Beth crouches down and watches them both with their lips slightly parted listening to Olly's tiny snores and Rick's slightly louder but still soft in sync with one another. When Rick breathes in, his chest and belly rise, Olly goes up with him and when he breathes out, his chest deflates and Olly lowers down with him. Beth didn't have the heart to extract Olly from Rick, they just seemed so comfortable, she just watches them. She loved watching them, how quickly Olly had bonded with Rick, she could see the love beaming off of one another, it was like Olly knew Rick is his dad and had latched on and Rick didn't seem like he was ever going to let go. How wrong she was thinking Rick would reject Olly.

Beth sees that Olly has dribbled all over Rick's T-Shirt, she bites her bottom lip, Olly was a dribbler and it looked like he scrunched up Rick's shirt and sucked on it or chewed on it. She looks over at the table and sees the empty bottle, Rick had managed to get Olly to drink the full bottle which was good to see. Since more teeth were coming through, Olly had lost his appetite and would get a burst of hunger once the soreness died down. He either got the burst of hunger or Rick was just good at feeding Olly.

Beth hears the couch dip slightly. She turns her head back to see Rick fidgeting. His hands were securely holding Olly as he does this. Finally relaxing, he moves his hand up and down Olly's back making sure he was still there. Content, he rests his hands back where they originally were holding Olly. Rick's face slowly drops to the side on the pillow facing Beth.

She reaches over and wipes Olly's hair. He was in a deep sleep, his little forehead rises and then falls and a smile appears. She knew he was thoroughly tired but still his mind was off some place where he was happy. Beth imagines it's them all together outside their dream house with a puppy running around the garden with Rick and Olly chasing after it. Beth leans closer and kisses Olly's cheek and whispers she loves him. He smelt like peanut butter, banana and baby lotion, Rick had given Olly a bath. She smiles remembering the first time Rick helped bath Olly, they ended up having a water fight.

Beth's eyes move over at Rick. She had only seen Rick with Carl from afar back in King County, they looked like they were always clued to one another, Carl adored Rick and Rick adored Carl. She had always wondered what Rick was like as a father up close and personal. She knew he was amazing, he gave off that aura of how much he loved children just as she did but she wanted to be a part of it. She would have seen it when she was meant to be finally introduced to Carl. They had waited for that day when the time was right. Rick had planned for Carl to meet Beth at the park and they would have gone to dinner if the meeting went smoothly but they never got the chance. She always imagined Rick as a father to their future children, the day he told her on the hill that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her which included more children, it was all she ever wanted and dreamt of, she wanted to start as soon as they married.

Staring at Rick's face up so close after such a long time, she feels her heart ache. If things had gone how it was supposed to, the man she was staring at would have been her husband. Beth eyes run over Rick's peaceful face. He was still so handsome even if he had aged slightly. She sees there are more lines around his eyes and the starting of grey on his side burns. It didn't lessen his good looks, it defined them. Asleep he always had a boyish look on him and yet he still has. She wonders what he's dreaming about for his lips to momentarily lift up to show a smile.

Beth's conscious leaves her for a moment as she moves up closer to Rick, he too smelt like Olly - peanut butter and banana. She remembers the first time she tasted the combination, that early morning Rick had offered her a taste of his breakfast but instead he gave her a stolen kiss passing the flavours to her by his one long passionate kiss, it tasted so good, he tasted so good. She wondered if he'd taste the same if she just pressed her lips down over his and let their mouths move together slowly. The gap between her and Rick was lessoning.

Olly's movement causes Beth to regain her consciousness, she backs away stunned at what had nearly happened, what was she thinking? she scolds herself.

_Rick is with Lori, Lori is with Rick_, she repeats to herself drumming it into her stupid mind which seemed to have forgotten itself.

She distracts herself looking away from Rick and sees the empty muffin cases on a plate next to the lamp on the table above. They'd eaten the peanut butter and banana muffins she baked, they were always Rick's favourite, he never liked to share them with anyone. She remembers the time Rick had jumped out of bed sniffing the air like a wolf, she teased him and on hearing the ping of the oven, he walked straight to the oven stark naked to devour a couple of muffins. He walked around so confidently in front of her, it makes Beth blush just remembering, how often she saw him naked, how often he saw her naked, she shakes the vision out of her eyes of how easily he would lift her up and devour her, the images of them tangled up together naked, Beth swallows deeply in a panic! She shouldn't be imagining him like that, he wasn't hers to think such thoughts of, to want to experience those thoughts, that was wrong but seeing his face, Beth's hand betrays her as she reaches out shakily to stroke Rick's face. She wanted to touch his face just once and before she can, the front door slams shut loudly.

Rick jumps up and Beth falls back on her backside. Rick is already on his feet with Olly tightly to his chest, he grabbed the lamp up, ready to swing protecting Olly. He squints seeing someone standing in the hall, a dark image, someone dressed in what seemed to be a cape? Rick shines the lamp over and squints harder seeing hands blocking the facial area. The hands move away and eyes begin blinking trying to open and he recognises those eyes.

"Glenn?" Rick asks in his sleepy surprised voice confused, he must be dreaming he thought.

"Hey man, sorry!" Glenn replies back as he trips on a car making a loud noise "Sorry!" he whispers holding out his hand and grabbing the chair to lift himself up.

Rick hear scuffling at his feet, he shines the light down on the floor and Beth is trying to get up with toys scattered around her. Rick puts the lamp back on the table and hurries and helps Beth up.

"You ok, you're not hurt?" Rick asks holding her arm helping her up.

"Yea, I'm fine!" Beth practically squeaks looking away, anywhere but Rick's face, he'd instantly try and read her mind, he'll see the look in her eyes, the look of arousal, she couldn't let him see that!

Rick watches Beth acting weird, looking uncomfortable. His eyes watch her waiting for hers to meet his. When he catches a small glimpse, Beth was looking guilty for something and Rick was wondering what and why?

Before he can say anything as they stand there in silence, Glenn comes over and looks at Olly.

"O.M.G!" Is all Glenn says seeing the little lump on Rick's shoulder.

Walking behind Rick to see the baby's face "O.M.G!" He repeats "He has your hair!" Glenn says to Rick "He looks like a miniature cutier Rick Grimes!" Glenn declares.

Rick was half listening to Glenn, his attention was solely trained on Beth. He was unabashedly staring at her, she keeps quiet feeling his eyes, her cheeks begin to redden and she feels the temperature in the room go up.. Beth loosens her collar, she wished he'd stop staring at her like he was, she had to make a quick escape, what was Rick trying to do to her, whatever it was, he seemed to have her heart rate speed up just by this one gaze.

_Please stop staring, please Rick!_ Beth repeats.

_He's with Lori, he doesn't really want you!_ Beth tells herself.

And that did it, that dampened the yearnings she was just having after all this time, Lori Grimes and her warnings to stay away from Rick. Remembering Rick breaking it off, walking away, she pushes every other thought out of her mind, she looks up at Rick and he just sees her staring off blankly and he frowns. Rick knew what Beth was doing and wasn't going to give up. His own lips tighten together wanting to grab at Beth, shake her to see him but knowing he can't. His stance at Beth remains.

Glenn walks back around to stand on either side of Rick and Beth and he looks at them both, such a different contrast to when he had last seen them together but the tension was up in the air, he could feel it around, he wondered why they couldn't!

The last time he saw them together, Rick had his arms around Beth's waist kissing her neck from behind whispering something into her ear making her smile and blush looking around the room, she turned in his arm and gave him a long slow kiss and then they left The Lounge hand in hand waving to him and Shane. Both were now standing opposite one another, so distant, so far from where they once were.

Glenn catches Rick's stare and Beth's reluctance to notice. He can see her struggling, see Rick struggling and he knew they couldn't stand like this all day. He looks at his watch.

"Time I was getting off, I can catch the next train if I dash for it!" Glenn says facing Beth.

Beth looks up to Glenn with a sad frown, wanting to say something but knew she didn't have a right to ask him, he had his own life and this was Rick's home not hers.

"Glenn, stay the night, there's plenty of space here!" Rick offers putting a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

Beth looks over at Rick, her expression changed in an instant from sadness to gratitude.

"I don't know?" Glenn replies turning to Beth.

"Please, it's been ages since I've seen you, please stay, say you will!" Beth pleads grabbing Glenn's arm.

Glenn looks over at Rick and Rick gestured with his eyes and Glenn took his meaning.

"Well it looks like I'll be staying!" Glenn answers smiling.

Beth's face breaks into a genuinely elated smile.

"The twin beds, me and Glenn can take that room and you and Olly can take the bigger room, it makes sense!" Rick says and Glenn sees Beth's face drop slightly looking uncomfortable.

"It's alright, me and Beth have shared tents back in the day, twin beds will be a luxury, I honestly don't mind bunking with my bestie!" Glenn says hooking his arm around Beth's neck.

Most men would be jealous but Rick wasn't, he knows the relationship between Glenn and Beth, it was more of a brother/sister relationship, their friendship was before he had even met Beth and he could see how much they wanted to catch up.

"If its ok with you, I'll take Olly for the night and you're only in the room next door, you can check up on him if need be but he'll be fine with me." Rick suggests and waits for Beth's response.

Beth walks up to Rick and leans up and kisses Olly.

"Thank you!" She says looking at Rick.

Her eyes are warm and soft and Rick thought he saw something else, he doesn't dwell too long as Olly wakes up takes a look around smiles seeing Beth and leans his head back down on Rick's shoulder snoring once again.

"He'll be up for his bottle at around 5pm, I'll get one ready and…" Beth is interrupted when Rick places his hand on her arm.

"I'll be fine, honestly, you've both got catching up to do!" Rick tells Beth knowing she and Glenn would most likely be up talking and Beth needed this, she hasn't had any contact with her old life and being around those who love her, maybe one day, she could learn to love him again.

Rick turns around with Olly and makes his way to his bedroom, he leaves the door ajar, if Beth wanted to pop in and check on Olly, the door was open for her to do so. Before he disappears, he takes one look out into the lounge, Glenn already had Beth laughing and he smiles knowing with the help of Glenn and Shane, he will get Beth back.

"GLENN!, if you eat all that cheese this late at night, you'll be sleep walking!" Beth warns Glenn.

"I'm hungry!" Glenn whines.

"Absolutely no cheese after 11pm!" Beth tells him stealing the cheese.

"You sound just like my mother!" Glenn says trying to steal the cheese back.

"Maybe that's telling you something…we mothers are always right!" Beth grins.

Rick puts Olly down on the pillow and slides in beside him covering them both up with the duvet. He lays there with an arm protectively around Olly watching him listening to Beth and Glenn's quiet bantering from the kitchen. He smiles, it was like the old days when the two were together, it was a glimmer of hope that things were slowly changing. Rick closes his eyes and falls asleep peacefully. Tomorrow when he wakes up, he'll wake up at the sight of Beth and Olly and Glenn he smiles.

* * *

**Coming Soon:-**

**Daryl will be returning soon from his break to learn Beth and Olly have moved in with Rick.**

**Beth and Rick in a c****ompromising**** position! **


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to the views and the reviews for the last chapter from; brinxb, Guest, malzateb, angelicedg, DarylDixon'sLover, angelicedg, WalkerHarley, Guest, TWDXXX and Ameliya86.

**WARNING: Sexual Content and Violence **

**A lot of reference of past being mentioned in this chapter so sorry if it feels like I'm repeating, repeating it to those who have forgotten what happened.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

**_Featured Song – Somewhere Over The Rainbow – version by Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole _**

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Just as it struck 5.00am, Rick's one eye cracks open and if on cue, Olly's light whimpering started. It was time to change his diaper and his morning feed. Rick gently pulls Olly up comforting him, blowing kisses into his cheek. A little smile appears on Olly's face, his chubby cheeks rise higher and higher when more pressure is added, he puts his hand up against the mouth to stop blowing on his cheek and making the funny noises but not feeling the smooth skin he knows, he looks up to find Rick with messed up hair, not the messy blonde hair he knows. Olly's eyes wander in search and Rick sensed he was looking for Beth.

"Hey, daddy's here!" Rick murmurs croakily into Olly's ear "Momma needs her rest, let's let her have the morning off, let us guys take care of business." He yawns as he places Olly down on the bed in front of him and unbuttons the onesie as Olly kicks his legs around to get out of the wet diaper.

Rick works fast, Olly sighs with relief once the air hits him and Rick lets out a chuckle. Once finished, he swings his legs out the bed with Olly on resting on his shoulder, smelly diaper in his hand, he walks into the bathroom and drops it into the bin and washes his hands.

"Nasty isn't it? When you're ready, we'll get you one of those tiny potties and place it next to the big potty here," Rick points "And I'll talk you through how to pee-pee and poopy in there, so much better than in ya pants!" Rick advises Olly switching the light off and making his way towards the kitchen.

Rick's tired eyes look at the alarm clock, it was now 5.40am. He yawns and then looks down at Olly once the sucking motions on the bottle slow down and comes to a halt. Olly had fallen back to sleep. Rick smiles thinking he must be getting the knack of signing, he was no Beth but he did it and he was feeling victorious.

"Slam dunk!" He whispers to himself. _Who am I kidding? _Rick shakes his head.

Olly was too busy chugging down on his milk to have heard Rick sang out of tune the whole way through the song. Rick knew he sucked at singing, never was good, never will be but Judith never minded and neither does Olly so far! It was alright, his kids haven't objected yet and his singing will only be for their ears anyways.

There_ was_ just that one time Beth got him to sing up in front of a whole bar of people. That was the first and last time he'd do that.

Looking back, he still couldn't believe Beth got him up on that stage with her, he never did anything like that, he was always too reserved and in deputy mode, you weren't allowed to go round having fun, you always had to be serious. _No! _ He thinks, that was when he was with Lori, they always had to look like they were the upper-class when they definitely weren't. He was your average guy who wanted to have a few nights out in the year to just let his hair down and with the person he was in love with to join him, nothing mad just to be normal and part of the normal society.

But maybe when you're so in love, you do anything to see that smile on your loved ones face, even if you look like an ass for a minute at the end of it.

His mind goes back to that night. He hears the audience cheering and giggling, they were the locals, he sees himself blushing beetroot red laughing holding the mic covering his face. Spotting Shane and Glenn at the bar with the bartender laughing on top of one another but he didn't care, he actually had fun, seeing Beth smiling with joy he was up there on set with her whilst she played the guitar and sang along with him. She encouraged him, she was so confident up there, she had the audience eating out of her hands, that the audience went wild for his out of tune signing, she was joking with him on stage, he joked back, they humoured everyone to see Rick out of deputy mode, he was one of them. They didn't chuck peanuts or boo him off the stage, that was one of the fun and funniest nights of his life, he sighs – he missed those nights with Beth and their extended family, everyone was now scattered all over, if only he could go back in time he wishes.

Rick removes the bottle and lifts Olly up resting his tiny head on his shoulder. He rubs Olly's back rocking ever so gently whilst half asleep humming and within no time a tiny burp erupts. Smiling, Rick now places Olly into the cot and covers him up with Woody beside him, Olly snuggles into his doll.

Rick looks at the alarm clock, he could get in thirty more minutes of sleep, he needed to get up soon for work, Douggie would be here in a couple of hours to pick him up. Rick rolls onto his front and snuggles into his pillow sighing contentedly. Things weren't all right but they were better than before.

Beth was already up bright and early, she had heard Olly crying and on instinct, she had jumped up rushing out of her room leaving Glenn snoring in his bed towards Rick's room. She went to grab the door handle to go in but stopped outside. She didn't want to enter that room and she didn't have to as she heard Rick moving around and whispering to Olly hushing him.

Beth goes back to her room as Rick had walked out with Olly flipping on the kitchen light and warming up a bottle. She closed the door listening, sitting down on the bed. Once Rick was back to his room, she got up peering out, the dim light went out. She tiptoed out of her room stopping and pressed her ear on the door listening to Rick.

_"__Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Way up high__  
__And the dreams that you dreamed of__  
__Once in a lullabyhyy_

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Blue birds fly__  
__And the dreams that you dreamed of__  
__Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
__Wake up where the clouds are far behind me__  
__Where trouble melts like lemon drops__  
__High above the chimney top__  
__That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly__  
__And the dream that you dare to,__  
__Oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
__Wake up where the clouds are far behind me__  
__Where trouble melts like lemon drops__  
__High above the chimney top__  
__That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly__  
__And the dream that you dare to,__  
__Oh why, oh why can't I, I?_

_Ow hooooo owwww owwwww"_

Stepping away, Beth tiptoes away, slides into the bathroom and quietly closes the door and leans back against it. Rick was so out of tune but to her ears, it was beautifully sung. She was happy to have caught that little moment between Rick and Olly. She always wanted little tender moments between them, she didn't know how long this would all last but the moment will forever be embedded in her mind.

She had a full on day planned and she needed to track down her landlord. She needed to get moving, she starts with brushing her teeth.

Amy had told her they didn't need her in at the restaurant but Beth didn't want to let everyone down. She sent Beth home early last night to spend time with Glenn, insisting they could handle the remainder of the night.

She and Glenn had stayed up for hours talking until they were tired and decided to turn in for the night, it was an emotional reunion. Glenn reminded her of Shawn and she was missing him and Maggie…and her father. She wondered whether she'd ever see them again or would she just see them in her memories and dreams.

All through the night, Beth dropped in and out of sleep going over Glenn's term of events, what happened after everyone who meant something to her in King County found out she had left town. Apparently, it was a massive shock to everyone. She never thought her being there or not would make a difference to anyone, especially when her own father, the man who once loved her more than anything in the world turned his back on her.

She truly had become a gypsy like her ancestors she thinks. She had travelled the country, stopped and made a few friends, worked and paid her way and then it was always time to say good bye and move on. From the age of eighteen, she didn't really have a home, she never knew if she ever would but she needed to try, she didn't want to pick up and move on again, she now had a baby who needed familiarity and stability. Like her ancestors, she'd one day have to settle down and make some place her home. Where, when and who with she just didn't know.

Her momma had always said that life was a journey and it was the journey that took you to where you're supposed to be. She remembers the Pastor kneeling down in front of her telling her to follow her heart, to take a step in front of the other and let fate do the rest.

She remembers taking that walk, one foot in front of the other and it took her to a little county, it took her to Rick Grimes but if he was her fate, then why did he let her go? Why did he let her walk away, why was his baby growing inside of her? Why had fate let it happen that way, to walk away from one another if they were meant to be?

_"He only gives us enough to bear" The dear old Pastor once told her._

_How much more can I bear? Rick now in Atlanta, so close but so far!_ She wonders.

Beth thinks about her journal, her thoughts from when she was a child to adulthood were penned down in her journal where her most sacred thoughts lay to this day or laid, she left her journal back in King County, she left behind an old life, she thought she left Rick behind in that old life but he's here and there was no escaping, she was living with him but not living with him!

_Beth closes her eyes, Glenn's voice in her head:-_

"Rick spent night and day trying to track you down for weeks and then he got a lead. He and Shane raced over to Savannah's Police Department and they showed Rick your hand written statement. He recognised your handwriting and that was the end of the line, end of Rick's search. Rick returned home and didn't speak of you again. Shane would try and bring you up in conversation and Rick had bitterly told him and everyone who asked after you, not to mention your name in his presence!"

Glenn had revealed Rick had gone cold but she couldn't imagine Rick being cold but the look on Glenn's face told her otherwise. Thinking back the first time she saw Rick in Carol's apartment was a shock, he did look rougher around the edges and distant like he really didn't want to be there.

"When Judith was born, Rick helped in the initial months of taking care of baby Judith, the name Carl had picked. Lori had a C-Section and her parents moved in for a while helping whilst she recuperated when Rick was at work." Glenn told her.

"Shane thought Rick resented Judith for a while not knowing whether she was actually his or some other guys, that she was the reason he and you had separated. He had a hard time looking at her!" Glenn had said sadly.

"Shane said, Rick didn't want a paternity test, it was all too late and he didn't want to know, he just accepted Judith as his own."

She had just nodded at that. Everyone in King County assumed Rick is Judith's father seeing Rick and Lori back together but she and Shane had suspicions that Judith could possibly not be Rick's knowing Lori had an affair. Her lover disappeared after Rick walked out probably scared of being killed by an officer under duress. Rick was honest about the night he was drunk after the Christmas Party before he and Beth officially became an item. Lori turning up with Carl under pretence of an asthma attack, what he had woken up to, they all knew Lori had concocted a plan to get Rick back and it worked.

"Rick had initially thought he was doing the right thing letting you go but one night he had gotten drunk off his face, he was doing a lot of that, drinking! Mumbling he made a terrible mistake, he had wronged everyone, it was all his fault, he began to resent himself for ruining everyone's life, saying he fucked all your lives, Carl's life, Judith's life and your life. He just repeated it over and over, Shane thought Rick was losing it, they even had a fist fight when Shane tried to take away the whiskey bottle!"

Beth just watched Glenn's face imaging Rick in that state, Rick didn't really drink hard liquor, the occasional beer or wine. She never wanted to see a drunk off his face Rick.

"Lori had tried to console Rick and Rick was ready to throttle her, he hated the sight of her and if Shane hadn't of been there, maybe Rick would be sitting behind bars serving a murder sentence right now. A switch in Rick just flipped!" Glenn eyes were protruding out of his sockets and so had hers, both having a hard time accepting it, Rick wasn't a violent man but anger, deceit and alcohol were a dangerous combination all mixed together.

"Shane was freaked, he dragged Rick out of the house into his car and took him back to his place to sober up and calm down - Rick eventually had a breakdown and The Sheriff got involved!"

Glenn looked down at the floor and Beth felt sick, did Rick get kicked out of King County and sent here? Was his dream to become Sheriff of King County over? She felt sick.

Glenn reveals he and everyone watched Rick's descend into solitude. He isolated himself from everyone, even Carl. His interactions with his children were minimal, he would watch them when Lori ran errands or when she needed a break. He gradually started to bond with Judith but it wasn't enough, he didn't want to get attached so was keeping an eye on both Carl and Judith from a distance.

"Shane heard Carl tell Judith that their dad was ill, that he wasn't always like this, he was the best dad out there, just really sad!"

That broke Beth's heart, Carl meant everything to Rick and Rick's life revolved around Carl. He had Carl and then Judith and they didn't get their father's full affection, the attention and love she knew Rick would have given them, he didn't because of her and because of Lori. Beth stands there under the water trying to hold back her tears, to no avail - her tears pour out, she didn't know what to do, she still loved Rick but he hurt her even if he didn't mean to, she remembers his words and he wouldn't listen when he broke it all off. It was easier to ignore the hurt when Rick wasn't in Atlanta.

Allowing the water to wash her tears away, she looks up at the spraying of hot water hit her face and run down her body. It was comforting, the hot powerful water massaging her whole body, she needed the warmth to feel like she was held and this was all she had.

Rick smacks the alarm when it begins to beep annoyingly. He pulls himself out of bed rubbing his face. He grabs the baby monitor and shoves it into his pocket making his way half asleep towards the bathroom. As soon as he enters, he locks the door behind him and strips off his clothes. He opens the opaque shower door, steps in backwards and clicks it shut.

Beth's eyes snap open as she hears the click and feels something solid bump into her from behind. Rick confused feeling the bump, the sudden heat and mist around him, the spraying on his back, he remembered he hadn't turned the shower on, he is fully awake now.

They both spin around, Beth whacks out with her loofa as hard as she can in a panic and slips in the process. Rick takes the first whack but blocks the second one coming for his face grabbing Beth's wrist catching a hold of her around the waist, spinning around and pushing her up against the tiled wall. They both look startled and speechless at one another.

Beth's arm is tightly hooked around Rick's neck for dear life and his hand is held securely around Beth's waist, both their bodies flush up against one another. The steaming water pours down over their heads and down their bodies. Neither one of them move just remain frozen as they are. The only movements are each other's hearts thumping against the other's body rapidly and the heavy breathing of catching their breaths.

Rick feels Beth's petite body under the weight of his pressing up on her. Beth's forehead is pressed on his chest too afraid to look up, scared of what she'll see. Beth feels Rick's warm breathe over her and he feels Beth's against his chest, his chest heaving up and down at their unforeseen position.

Beth's closes her eyes pretending this hasn't happened, it was a dream - she counts to ten. Rick doesn't move, too afraid to move, afraid that Beth will run away from him for good.

Beth's forehead lifts ever so slowly off Rick's chest. Her eyes lift up and she looks straight into Rick's piercing blue eyes. She gasps slightly, it was like looking into a long tunnel full of so many emotions and she sees herself at the end of it, in the light. Rick's eyes shine down on her adoringly and longingly as the water runs down his face. It's been a long time since she's seen him like this, been with him like this in the shower.

Beth's lips tremble, she swallows deeply, her legs feel wobbly, he is looking at her like he used to. In this moment, there is no one else but them. Beth averts her eyes and shies away like she always did at his unbreakable gaze penetrating into her.

Looking down, it doesn't help, she sees the sprinkling of dark hair on Rick's chest running down his toned torso towards his navel and disappearing down between them. She feels Rick pressed firmly into her belly and now the blood runs throughout her body and she feels the throb between her legs, the feeling only Rick has ever made her feel and he's the only one who's given her that delicious release.

Beth's body shudders and shakes and the feeling shoots right through to Rick, his body convulses to life, he tightens his hold. The ache and throb that has been dormant for so long awakens within him. Beth's scent engulfs him, her curves entice him, her shyness drowns him. Rick moves closer, Beth grips him round the neck tighter, she feels like she's on fire as Rick is now rock hard and juts against her, his palm warm on her skin, his fingers gripping her hip, restraining himself from moving, he doesn't think he'll be able to stop himself if he reaches where he wants to be embedded within her.

Rick hovers over Beth waiting for any signs of objection, he needed to know. The loofa falls out of Beth's hand and it bounces around their feet when Rick's gaze is so directly hot on her. Rick lets go of Beth's wrist, she un-scrunches her hand pushes it against the glass, her prints cover the glass. Rick pushes the wet strands of hair away from Beth's face with his fingers, trailing it down her face to her chin, he tilts her head up to look at him.

Rick peering down searching her beautiful face yearns to know what was going through her mind. He sees the tears gathered in Beth's eyes and they escape one by one and merge with the spray of water. Rick's brows furrow together, he has an urgency to comfort her, take away the tears and the pain, the pain he caused her. Beth closes her eyes as a whimper passes through her, Rick doesn't hesitate, he wraps his arm around behind her back pulling her closer to him. He kisses the tear that falls out of Beth's right eye and then the left. Beth's lips part at the feeling. It has been too long since she felt him kiss her, she almost forgot how it felt, the feeling flooding back to her, her breathe hitches.

Rick's lips ghost down her face and he finds her sweet lips. They looked so perfect and luscious just how he remembered them. How he loved to kiss her, kiss her every opportunity he got, he kissed her. Rick brushes his lips over Beth's. Fresh and minty and the smell of vanilla surrounds him, taking him back in time, he closes his eyes and without any further delay before he woke up and this was all just another one of his dreams, Rick presses his lips against Beth's and kisses her ever so slowly, softly, gently melting away with the woman wrapped up in his arms. Neglected of their love, neglected of their touch, he reminds Beth how it once was, how it could be again.

Beth for a few moments forgets everything and everyone, it was just her and Rick in this moment. She leans into his kiss, removing her hand from the glass and caresses Rick's hair free cheek.

Old flames resurface, reignited to the forefront blazing between them. Rick pulls Beth up into him, their kiss becoming firmer and hungry, tongues now, Beth lets out a moan making him moan a beat after. Rick can feel Beth's body needed his as much as his needed hers, he couldn't restrain himself any longer as he begins to push his hips up backing Beth harder against the wall grabbing her thighs, he was too fast - Beth clasps on tightly whilst being lifted.

The baby monitor goes off with Olly's cries.

Beth comes back to her senses and pulls her lips away from Ricks realising what she was doing, her hand presses against Rick's chest to stop and put her down.

Rick releases Beth's thighs holding her whilst she slips down the tiles back on to her feet. Rick hands drop and press against the tiles beside Beth's hips boxing her in. He hovers closely, his face drops and lingers next to Beth's.

"I need to go!" Beth murmurs catching her breathe.

Rick just nods his head next to hers but doesn't move. His chest falls and rises, the veins around his neck and arms notably protruding trying to steady himself.

"Rick please!" Beth whispers, her hand resting on his chest ready to push him off but unable to "Olly" She pleads.

Rick opens his eyes, moving his head so he's staring down into Beth's. He sees she wants to go, he steps back as he rotates them so the water showers down on him. The disappointment washing away as he reaches up grabbing the towel from the screen door. He wraps it around Beth not able to take his eyes away. Beth takes the towel looking down at the water swirling around their feet into the drain as she fastens the towel and holds it tight.

Moving her gaze away from Rick, Beth steps towards the door but he is already reaching to the side and opening the door for her.

Olly's cries get louder when the door opened. Beth makes a dash out and Rick just stands there watching Beth running away, the door slowly coming back to shut once she's gone.

Beth's eyes had caught the little pink bath ducks, the hair straightener and the perfume bottle on the shelves on her way out. The ducks obviously belong to Judith and the hair straightener and perfume belong to Lori.

Beth feels guilty for allowing that to happen, how could she let that happen she panics because it just did and it didn't matter that Rick and Lori have marital problems, Beth feels she has stepped over a boundary line and curses herself, she wasn't the names Lori called her, whore, slut, tramp! _"Stay away from my husband!"_ rings in Beth's ears.

Beth rushes over to Olly and bounces him up and down. Glenn appears at the door offering to take Olly whilst she changed but Beth refuses kindly and takes him to her room and shuts the door.

Rick steps back under the shower leaning his hand against the tiles, tilting his head down slack. He tries to get the vision of Beth out of his head, what almost happened, what he wanted to happen. Rick switches the hot water to freezing cold to constrict the blood flow and eliminate the feeling Beth had just left him with. He shivers and flinches as the cold water hits him, he slowly becomes soft and limp.

Beth wasn't going to come near him again, he pushed his luck, he should have just stepped out of the shower but he didn't. Rick kicks the water beneath his feet harshly in frustration letting out a growl only audible to him behind the closed shower door with the cold water hitting him. He turns his head and sees the glass with Beth's hand imprint. He reaches over and places his hand over it and lets out an unhappy sigh.

This was going to be hard living together but not being together.

* * *

Rick comes out of his bedroom, he sees Beth pottering around in the kitchen will Olly on her hip. He takes a deep breath as he makes his way over towards the table just as Beth turns around and makes her way over with a large plate staked with French Toast. Beth sees Rick approaching, she slows down and places the plate amongst the others.

Rick notices Beth was dressed in an oversized jumper with jogging bottoms. He just watches her thinking, did she think that just by going around the apartment covered up in a tent was going to put him off? As he steps closer, Beth walks around the table unnecessary fixing plates. He follows her slowly until they've done a full circle. Rick was trying to get her attention, thinking of something coherent to say. He opens his mouth and then closes it, it wasn't the right thing to say.

Beth is about to go round again, she can feel Rick hot on her heels behind her. Olly stops watching his mom, he had seen her turn the pattern on the plate around four times already, he was bored. His little eyes catch movement behind his mom. Seeing Rick, he gets excited, reaching out to him to be taken. He wanted to show Rick his car shaped French Toast Beth had made for him. Rick happily strolls over, leaning down, he scoops Olly out of Beth's arms. On passing he tries to make eye connection with Beth but she looks at the horrid pattern on the horrid plates, turning it around again, Rick grabs her hand to stop.

"It's the same whichever way you turn it!" He tells her.

She knew, she just needed to look busy, she didn't want to talk about what happened in the shower, she snatched her hand back.

Beth feels naked again as he looks over at her. She folds her arms over her chest pulling out a chair barricading herself from Rick, he pushes it back in, she looks at the chair and then up at Rick, she pulls it out again and before he can push it back in - Olly waves his French Toast in front of Rick's face and Rick just snaps his teeth and takes a huge bite chewing watching Beth all riled up, he wanted to grab her face and kiss her all over again.

Olly stares at Rick and then at his French Toast shocked. Beth covers her mouth, Rick continues to chew seeing the horror on Beth's face. He stops chewing and his eyes dart over at Olly holding his ruined car, Rick swallows quickly getting rid of the evidence, he didn't mean to do that. It was either that or pulling his mother's face to him and chewing on her lips.

Just as stubborn Rick was, Olly was too, he was going to scream the house down and pull that irritated face Rick pulls, the face he was pulling just moments ago Rick thought.

Rick watches Olly, not sure what his son was going to do.

Olly lifts up the French Toast and takes a look at the missing chunk from his car, looks at Rick's teeth marks. A noise escapes Olly's mouth. Beth covers her ears getting ready for whatever was going to come out. Olly was frowning, he mumbles something, Rick tries to make out whether it was a good mumble or a mad mumble. Just as Rick opens his mouth to apologise, Olly shoves the whole French Toast into Rick's mouth, pushing it in. Rick takes the fried eggy bread by surprise.

Beth watches and begins to laugh.

When Rick looks over at Beth, she stops and turns the plate around and walks off back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, you sure know how to break the tension!" Rick says to Olly who points to the plate of French Toast.

Rick understood, he grabs a slice and places it on the plate and using the knife, he cuts out the shape of a car and hands it over to Olly. Olly inspects it and smiles.

Rick walks up to Beth, when she turns around, she bumps right into him and Olly flashes his car making Beth smile.

"I...I was thinkin' of goin' to your apartment and check things out, pull up the carpets and open the windows and air them out. Did you want me to bring back anythin' from over there?" Rick asks.

"It's alright, I was goin' to go and do that!" Beth informs Rick.

"You're goin' to pull up all the soggy carpets yourself?" Rick asks raising his brow.

"Yeah, you think I can't?" She asks looking up frowning, she could try.

"No…I'm sure you can but it's a two person job and me and Douggie can get it down in a flash, he's got a humidifier so it can be left on during the day and I'll turn it off before I come home." Rick suggests.

Secretly she was glad she didn't have to do it, she wasn't looking forward to it. She was grateful that Rick had offered and she didn't even think about a humidifier.

"I don't want you to go out of your way, you've got work!" She replies.

"You don't need to worry about me, I've got that sorted." Rick advises her.

Beth grabs her purse and gives Rick the keys to her apartment.

"Olly needs his baby walker and pushchair if you can bring those back please?" Beth asks.

Rick takes the keys and nods. He tries to apologise about the shower incident, he wanted to talk to her but Glenn comes in.

"I'm starving!" He says and seeing the spread, he jumps into the open seat and tucks in.

"MMmmmmmmmm!" He moans making both Rick and Beth look over at their friend.

"Rick, come and eat, this is good!" Glenn sings munching "I've missed your cookin' Beth!" Glenn mumbles through mouthfuls of the French Toast and shoving bacon into his mouth.

Rick reluctantly leaves Beth and takes a seat opposite Glenn as he was watching them both.

Rick plates up something of everything, takes a large bite and sighs whilst munching. He missed Beth's cooking, he takes a sip of his coffee and closes his eyes, perfect. He just looks over at Beth stacking the dishwasher. He wished she'd leave that and come join them. Olly begins to squeal as Glenn sticks two sausages into his mouth pretending they are his fangs, Rick lets out a laugh as well but focusing his attention back at Beth lost in thought.

Glenn follows Rick's gaze, he jumps up and jogs over to Beth, grabs her whilst she protests. She was making a mental list of things that needed to be done. He manoeuvres Beth over to the table pushing her into a chair right beside Rick, knocking into him. Beth's hand landed on Rick's thigh but dangerously high and Rick swallows his mouthful forcefully, it took a freezing cold shower to shake off the boner he got.

Beth just glares at Glenn and he just winks and her mouth falls open slightly, if only he knew what happened this morning she thinks giving Glenn a mean stare and he waves it off.

"The cook needs to eat too!" Is all Glenn says now making conversation and filling them in on his plans and that if it would it be ok by them, if he came over at the weekend.

Both Rick and Beth smiled saying yes and that Shane was coming simultaneously.

Glenn just sits there smiling watching the pair sitting awkwardly beside one another until Olly pipes up and takes centre stage and both Rick and Beth are both fussing over him.

_That's it Jolly Olly, do your thang, bring your mom and dad back together!_ He grins taking a bite of his bread impressed with Olly.

Seeing Olly eating made Beth extremely happy and seeing Beth happy made Rick very very happy so he continued to feed Olly. Olly was happy to have all this attention. He grabs some bread and offers some to Beth, she takes a bite and then he offers it to Rick, he takes a bite and then Olly chews on the remainder. He reaches over to Glenn to take a bite.

"Look at all that dribble! I'm not so into that kinda sauce, I like ketchup, mustard, brown sauce! Think I'm ok with what I got!" Glenn informs Olly but Olly was not having it, reaching over.

Both Beth and Rick look over at Glenn.

"Oh c'mon guys, it's got baby dribble on it, you're his parents, he's made out of your DNA!" Glenn argues.

"Just appease him, he doesn't give up!" Rick informs Glenn and he looks at Beth for backup.

"Oh, he definitely doesn't give up, if you want to leave this apartment, your gonna have to do what baby Grimes wants, he's just as stubborn as his father!" Beth says knowingly taking a look at Rick and he shrugs his shoulder.

"That's just how we are, it's in our DNA!" Rick grins and kisses Olly's head and looks over at Glenn "You wanna take a bite now or wait until it's cold and soggy whilst he sucks on it more? He's not gonna let you leave the table, he's as forceful as his mother!" Rick adds remembering the times Beth wouldn't let him leave the table until he finished every single crumb from his plate.

Glenn stands up throwing down his napkin pouting. Olly smiles up at him as does Beth and Rick just smirks. Glenn slowly leans over the table gulping seeing baby saliva. Rick lifts Olly up and holds him over the table and Glenn stares at the bread in Olly's hands cross eyed and then at Olly who is grinning broadly crossing his legs together. Olly leans forward and Glenn pretends to cry and takes a bite and flops back into his seat.

"Just don't make any more babies yet, this one already seems to be a handful!" Glenn says trying to stare out Olly continuing to fork up food and shove it into his mouth.

Olly just squeals leaving Rick and Beth staring at one another. Glenn shakes his head, thinking if they kept this up, staring at one another with that heat smoking off of them, baby number two would come along pretty soon, sooner than they think.

Beth is the first to look away and Rick turns to his plate and continues to eat.

Beth was thinking of kicking Glenn under the table, how she missed doing that! Especially when he had that mischievous smile on his face and that baby comment.

* * *

Rick takes a look at the photos in Beth's lounge. He sees the pictures he's seen before, the ones of Beth with Maggie and Shawn and the one with her parents. It was tough looking at these pictures, he wondered what was going through Beth's mind being away from her family for this long. He remembers how she missed them back in King County but at least they were talking on the phone. All forms of communications stopped when Beth was banished from the farm. Rick looks at Herschel and he scrunches up his fist, he hated the man but felt sorry for him at the same time.

Rick's eyes fall on pictures of Beth when she was pregnant with others. He recognises, Carol, Sophia, Amy and Dale. He lifts one up and brings it right up to his eyes. Beth was looking down at her bump with a hand protectively on top smiling. He noted Beth smile was a broken smile, she was happy but sad at the same time. He lets out a shaky breath. He should be standing behind her with his arms around protectively around her caressing her belly, his baby.

He picks up another frame. It was a picture of a newborn Olly in Beth's arms. She was looking down at a newborn Olly and she was happy staring adoringly at him cuddling him to her chest. Olly looked so tiny! He should have been in that picture as well holding Beth holding their baby. Rick takes a seat leaning forward closing his eyes.

"I think we're all done here!" Douggie says coming over to find Rick sitting down on the couch leant over looking at some.

When Douggie peers over, he sees a picture of a pregnant Beth and another one of Beth holding Olly. He sits beside Rick watching him. He may not be with his ex-wife anymore but he was happy he was there for her when she was pregnant with Blake, the birth and all the years later until the divorce. He and his wife are better as friends now and Blake is thriving with both their love. Douggie could only guess how Rick was feeling and it was probably pretty heart and soul breaking especially when he's still in love with Beth.

"What's done is done, there's no changing the past, you've got a chance to change your future!" Douggie says next to Rick.

Rick turns to see his partner sitting beside him and then looks back at the pictures.

"What if the damage is unfixable? Unchangeable? What if she can never forgive me, I can't forgive me!" Rick replies croakily.

He clears his throat. This wasn't the time to get emotional especially in front of Douggie, he wasn't Shane to whom he could freely cry in front of and not get judged or be thought less of. Shane would even pull him into a hug and comfort him. He doesn't see Douggie doing that nor would he want him to.

"Rick just give it time! She needs time, you both do!" Douggie tells him.

Rick wished he had a crystal ball to see how much time was needed and what the outcome would be of when they had that talk.

"Time and patience and just be there for Beth and Olly, that's all I can advise you, just don't push her, that will only push her away further and when the times right, talk and tell her how you feel." Douggie advises placing a hand on Rick's shoulder getting up.

"Douggie!" Rick calls out.

Douggie turns around and gestures for him to speak.

"Thanks!" Rick answer and Douggie just nods.

"Thanks for coming after me at Beth's father's farm, I honestly didn't know what I was going to do, for listening and being honest! Giving me advice, for helping with this and thanks for just being…a friend!" Rick says honestly, he wasn't Shane but he was Douggie, a new friend to add, the voice of reason.

"Well you're one of us now, we're a team, we stick together! When one of us is down, we reach out with a hand!" Douggie tells him as he holds out his hand. Rick hesitates first but clasps it getting up and they share a rare smile.

"Baby Walker and Pushchair?" Douggie enquiries.

"Yeah but I don't see that he's gonna need to walker much, I reckon he'll be walking soon!" Rick beams.

"Yea?" Douggie says picking it up and he presses it a button.

_"STOP POLICE!"_ blares out and blue and amber lights flash all around.

"Think he want to take after his old man!" Douggie says pressing the button again raising his brow.

That made Rick smile broadly. Carl wanted to play professional football or baseball, he didn't want to be in the police force. The thought of just maybe Olly would follow in his footsteps gave him a lift he needed when he was feeling down. He always wanted one of his children to follow the profession that's been in his family for four generations.

"Deputy Oliver Richard Grimes!...Sheriff Oliver Richard Grimes!" Rick tries it out on his tongue and it sounded good.

* * *

Daryl sees the front door to Beth's apartment open, he pushes it open dropping his bags inside and he pounds up the stairwell taking two steps at a time. Seeing Beth's door wide open, he rushes in and seeing a man crouched down on the floor next to Olly's walker, Daryl sneaks up behind and grabs him round the neck using his forearm to hold him, holding his hunting knife against the man's neck.

"Who the fuck are you? And what ya doin' in here?" Daryl snarls into the ear turning his knife.

Rick is quick pushing the knife away, he butts the back of his head on Daryl's face sending him falling back moaning. Daryl wipes his lip and nose. He sees blood and he was now pissed as he jumps back up seeing Rick Grimes, he charges towards Rick, both men are grabbing at each other's collars.

"What the fuck's your problem!" Rick barks back in Daryl face.

"You, your my problem, your Beth's problem, can't ya see she's tryin' to get on with her life and YOU comin' back, ya just takin' her back to when she came here, when I first met her…she was frightened and went through hell and I ain't gonna sit around and watch her go through that again! I ain't gonna let you put her through shit again!" Daryl elbows Rick in the face.

Rick spits the blood out of his mouth and charges for Daryl and they fall to the ground with Rick on top punching Daryl in the face.

"This is between Beth and me, doesn't concern you Dixon!" Rick growls back "Beth's the mother of my son and I ain't walkin' away from her!" Rick pushes his face into Daryl's.

"Was alright the first time, walkin' away!" Daryl throws at Rick which pisses Rick off, he knew he was wrong but it had nothing to do with Daryl, he hits him again but Daryl blocks the blow grabbing Rick's arm.

"What changed ya mind, twiggy not doin' it for ya anymore!" Daryl sneers back remembering the way Lori spoke to Beth that night "Legs to her neck but too frigid huh? Stuck up tramps tend to be! Beth ain't no tramp, so you best hop on to the next train outta here!" Daryl hisses at Rick.

"I'm Oliver's father - Olly is my son and there is no way I'm walkin' away from him! I've been away from him for too long, there's no way I'm leavin' him or Beth, when I leave Atlanta, I'm only leavin' here with Olly and Beth!" Rick shouts back pulling Daryl's collar up irritated.

"Father!" Daryl scoffs "He was doin' fine without ya…turn back around the way you came and leave that boy and his momma alone, your gonna break his heart, you and THAT PSYCHO WIFE OF YOURS!" Daryl replies shoving Rick off of him "Your bitch will forever shadow Beth and make her life a livin' hell and if you stick around, then Beth will suffer!"

Daryl and Rick go for one another again but Douggie and Glenn intercept and come between the two bulls butting heads.

Douggie is holding back Daryl whilst Glenn holds back Rick.

"Rick! Stop! Let's get outta here!" Glenn pleads trying to turn Rick the other way.

"Not until he stops gettin' in my face and that about Beth!" Rick says to Glenn shaking his head determinedly.

"Listen to the Chinaman!" Daryl points to Rick over Douggie holding him back.

"Beth and Olly are waitin' at home for you Rick!" Glenn adds which makes Rick look at Glenn and then back at Daryl.

Daryl stops pushing Douggie off of him, he was thinking he heard wrong.

"What did ya just say?" Daryl asks squaring his eyes at Glenn tight lipped.

"Beth and Olly have moved in with me and you need to keep out of mine and Beth's business!" Rick warns Daryl.

Daryl's eye widen in shock not believing Rick.

"Did ya scare her into it! Did ya force her!" Daryl demands through gritted teeth, both his eyes are like saucers staring at Rick.

"No!" Rick yells back "Beth came on her own accord, she needed a place to stay and I offered for her to come stay with me and she agreed, not for herself but for OUR SON! We've got a chance to be a family and there's not anyone on this earth who is goin' to get in the way of us!" Rick warns tilting his head giving Daryl his hard final stare.

"I'm gone a couple a days and lo and behold you're here and talkin' bout family, we're her family; me, Dale, Amy and Carol, you're just the sperm donor!" Daryl barks back not believing Beth had gone back to Rick.

"Hey, watch it sunshine, it's best you get off otherwise I'm gonna have to arrest you for assaulting an officer of the law and I don't want to be arrestin' a supposed friend of Beth's! She don't need this added stress, she's got enough on her plate and Rick's here tryin' to help her! Beth's accepted Rick's help and there's nothin' you can do, so you best just leave them alone!" Douggie advises Daryl letting go of him and picking up the knife and putting it into his pocket confiscating the weapon.

_"RICK!"_ Glenn calls getting his attention still holding him back.

Rick stops himself, he grabs Olly's walker and the bag he's packed with all the photos and ornaments and leaves the apartment taking one last menacing look at Daryl warningly.

"I warned you before and I'm warnin' you now, stay away from that family!" Douggie advises Daryl waiting for him to leave the apartment whilst he locked up.

Carol peers out of her apartment and on seeing Daryl walking out, she rushes over, grabs his arm, he shrugs her off but she pulls him into her apartment.


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to the views and the reviews for the last chapter from; Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, SoutheastChicagoMom, angelicedg, Guest, malzateb, Ameliya86, BethFan and brinxb! A short chapter until the next...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**_Flashback \- _****_After Rick met Glenn for the first time in the park and he invited Rick to Beth and his show_**

"Ok folks, I'm goin' to sing a sweet beautiful song, that brings tears to my eyes. This is a beautiful song by Iris DeMent called Our Town."

"Sing it baby, you have a lovely voice and I love that song!" a woman with red hair shouts out holding up her glass of red wine. Beth noticed it was Sherry who was always there on a Friday night being her night out with her girlfriends whilst their husbands look after the kids and her group of girlfriends cheer.

Beth smiles as the women become rowdy and she blows them a kiss from the stage giggling.

"Sherry, for you, I'll sing anything!"

The table cheers and Beth holds the mic into position.

"So, like those who know me, know that I love to travel, I travelled all over and stopped by many old towns. I met an old lady and her husband, a beautiful couple married for forty years and they told me the story of their life and how they had to leave their home town. She sang me this song and it's a song I want to sing to y'all and share their journey." Beth smiles tuning her guitar and looks back up "I don't want to make people sad but it too beautiful not to share and I can see a couple over there and they just seem like they could all tell us a story," Beth nods in the direction of the couple holding hands. The woman blushes and buries her face into her husband's shoulder and he winks at Beth and kisses his wife's head. Beth smiles looking at them still tuning her guitar.

"So this song if for the beautiful couple in the corner on a romantic evening and for Mary and David, wherever you are, I hope you're both happy and safe and you've found a beautiful new town to spend the rest of your lives together!" she smiles and giggles for rambling on and the crowd go "awwwwwww!"

Rick was sitting at the corner table with Shane watching with beers in their hands. He takes a sip not taking his eyes off of Beth listening to her talking to the crowd. He watches Beth interact with the crowd and he sees how natural she is and they seem to love her. There's nothing fake in Beth, just genuine sweetness sharing her travels with strangers who seem to gravitate to her and sing along with her.

"Oh and then Mr Rhee, a friend of mine, I actually met him in one of those beautiful towns about two years ago, I didn't have a clue where I was going just roaming round like a gypsy town to town and he actually heard me singing and tried to sign me to his record label, Rhee Records. Only there was no Rhee Records!" Everyone laughs.

"We'll my dear friend will be out here to entertain you. I'm gonna make you cry and he's gonna make you cry laughing, so guys this is my last song for the night, I hope you enjoy and keep loving your lovers and take care of Our Town!" She points out to the crowd and then looks over and nods to her band who taking her cue, begin to play and Beth starts to strums the strings on her acoustic guitar.

Rick is left speechless once Beth's voice leaves her lips. He and Shane had missed her previous songs and now that he is seated, he was struck instantly and drops his bottle on to the table. Shane takes a look at Rick and seeing he wasn't going to carry on drinking, he grabs the bottle and downs the rest of it before it got warm. Rick is captivated listening to Beth sing. There was something about her voice and folk songs. It could be because his parents used to play them around the house all the time when he was a boy. Listening to Beth sing, he remembers his parents met in this small town, fell in love, married and lived in King County up until their untimely deaths.

Rick hadn't moved, only managed to blink a few times, the song really hit him, he can see the story Beth was telling, the story running in his mind like a home movie. He thinks about his town and then thinks about sharing it with someone.

He looks at Shane who nods to him asking what's wrong but he shakes his head and looks back at Beth. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling whilst singing and near the end. Rick sees a tear escape her beautiful eye and run down her cheek. When she finishes she laughs and wipes her eyes. The crowd cheer and whistle and a few woman sniffing on tissues that were ready waiting for them on the tables.

"I'll see y'all next week and I'll make sure I'll have you tapping your feet and dancing around the tables, I WON'T make you cry, so make sure you bring your sweethearts with you!" She says taking off her guitar and everyone claps.

"Ok, I'd like to introduce a very dear funny guy and I know y'all love him, here's Glenn Rheeeeee!" Beth sings into the mic, Glenn comes jogging on to the stage giving Beth a hug.

"Miss Beth everyone!" Glenn give Beth a round of applause as she exits the stage.

"Now I have a story to tell you about this young lady, well many stories but we have the whole night for that, so…." Glenn begins his act and everyone is laughing at his jokes.

Beth was with her band as they all sit down and have a drink together. Shane was wiping his eyes from the tears that Glenn was making him cry, everyone was laughing. Shane manages to see that Rick had left his seat and was making his way over to Beth.

Beth had just got up from her seat to go to the bar to order a round of drinks. She's laughing with the bartender and Rick comes up beside her. Beth feeling eyes on her, she turns her head and looks up to see Rick standing beside her smiling. He had a hand in his pocket and was resting the other on the bar.

"Hey, you made it!" Beth says smiling broadly.

"Yea, I promised and I wouldn't miss this for anything!" He says looking at Beth.

Her cheeks were flush red from the singing, talking and laughing. She genuinely looked happy to see him, that he came to watch her.

"Are you on your own?" she asks breaking their stare as she begins to blush at the way Rick was watching her, her cheeks felt hot and she was sure they had turned red.

Rick looks behind him to the corner where he was sitting and Beth sees Shane watching and listening to Glenn laughing loudly.

"He doesn't get out much!" Rick says laughing turning back to look at Beth whose laughing watching Shane, he had the funniest laugh and he was mega loud.

"He was wiping his eyes when you were singing, he's actually a big softie!" Rick smiles looking at the beer coaster and then he looks back up "You have a beautiful voice and that song, it was somethang! I got a lump stuck in my throat. You sang so well and I was lost in a whole different world, that doesn't really happen to me unless it's something special."

Beth blushes deeper from his words.

"Well you need to thank Iris DeMent!" Beth says.

"Yea but she weren't the one singing to me." Rick says his eyes looking intently to hers and they both feel something happening between them that was unexplainable.

Beth forgets how to breathe for a moment, just staring at Rick.

"So, may I buy you a drink?" Rick asks her.

"I'd love that, a cola please!" Beth finally beams and Rick beams back with his gorgeous smile.

Rick calls to the barman and orders their drinks. Rick pulls out a stool for Beth to take a seat, he helps her and takes a seat beside her.

They both take turns at looking at each other's reflection in the mirror behind the bar hoping not to get caught out. The barman puts a fresh bowl of salted peanuts in front of them. They both reach in at the same time and Rick's hand is atop of hers. Beth takes a look, he doesn't move his, he just holds on.

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick stands by the window with his eyes closed. His mind was a million miles away.

Daryl's words suddenly begin to swim around in his head, the phone just rings off the hook.

For a small amount of time he felt happy, imagining that things could get better and now Beth and Olly were living with him, it was like a dream come true. And then this morning, in the shower with Beth, he couldn't believe what had happened and what nearly happened if the baby monitor hadn't of gone off. It was a small taste of their past, what they could have again and even during breakfast, they suddenly forgot the awkwardness as Olly got their attention and they just fussed over him together but that joy he felt was short lived and the bubble he was making just burst - burst by Daryl Dixon!

But Daryl was right, Beth and Olly were doing fine without him, they didn't actually need him, they had a whole support system around them and Beth had been juggling everything by herself as a single parent up until now. Daryl's words stung Rick to the core, him being there or not would make no difference to Beth and Olly and that hurt. He wasn't just _a _sperm donor, he is Olly's father! Olly was made from love, his and Beth's love, he reminds himself, out of love and Olly loves him, he must know how much he loves him?!

He wishes he could go back in time, fix everything and to have just stopped and never made that hasty decision that night. He envisions Beth's heartbroken, tear drenched face and then he saw all those photos when Beth was pregnant and when Olly was born. He wished he could just stop thinking, he needed the stress and agony in his head to stop, he needed to do something, he needed a distraction.

"Hey dumbass!" Glenn calls standing at the door.

Rick eyes open to looking down at the street below. He turns to face Glenn who's walking over and sits on the desk, he grabs Douggie's baseball and rolls it in his hand.

Rick sits back against the window ledge.

"Crazy stuff huh!" Glenn says breaking the unpleasant silence.

Rick doesn't say anything, he just remains leaning back looking down at the floor and Glenn watches him. He stops rolling the baseball.

"You know, you're not gonna get Beth back acting like this! Like you are!" Glenn gestures to Rick "All solitary, moody, broody and brawling unnecessarily, this isn't the Rick Grimes I knew and it's definitely not the Rick, Beth fell in love with!" Glenn tells Rick.

"You've gotta stop beating yourself up, forgive yourself, get your cool back and move on!" Glenn sighs "It's getting pretty old now and to tell you the truth…a little annoying and frustrating!" Glenn adds a little irritated "I miss the old Rick and I'm pretty sure, so do Shane and Carl!"

Rick looks up and stares at Glenn. He didn't look happy, his cheeky smile was no longer on his face, miserable more like it.

"When you make the biggest mistake of your life by pushing the woman you love out of it, think about her night and day knowing you can't go on without her, knowing she doesn't want to see you ever again and then find her years later, find out she had your child, the child you both talked about more often than not and then you're just a stranger to them, they don't need you and some other guy is trying to muscle in wanting to take your place and a whole bunch of strangers are more closer to her and your child! Then come talk to me and we'll compare notes and we'll see how I should be feeling!" Rick replies scowling at Glenn waiting for him to say something else.

Glenn's mouth hangs open, it was a lot to deal with and he gives a big fat sigh. The rough looking guy Rick was fighting with seemed to have gotten to Rick pretty deep. He wondered what this Daryl guy was to Beth, they couldn't be together! He knew Beth was still in love with Rick, he could see it in her eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it and he knew how Rick felt but he wasn't the same guy since Beth left but Glenn knew Rick was lost somewhere searching for those lost memories.

"Rick, I can't say I know what you went through but I witnessed it and watched a really great guy everyone looked up to and love just breakdown and become a former shadow of himself and to think, that guy is gone? It actually breaks my heart to think it and what do ya think it's gonna do to Beth once she figures it out that The Rick Grimes she loved has gone but replaced by this!" Glenn points to him with a cut lip, stress lines on his forehead and just plain miserable looking.

Rick stubbornly looks away.

"You need to forget everything that happened and just concentrate on the future, you have the cutest kid waiting for you back home, he needs to know the fun Rick otherwise it won't be fair he only gets to know the dumbass in front of me and not The Deputy Rick Grimes of King County who wore his badge proudly and walked around with a swagger that caught his momma's eyes!" Glenn gives a small smile remembering Beth's description of Rick when he got it out of her she had a thing for the handsome deputy saying he had the cutest bottom in the whole police force and the world.

Rick pulls his hands down his face.

"I get it, I need time!" Rick replies hoping Glenn understood wishing he could just flip a switch and be the guy he once was that everyone wants him to return back to but after all this, could he? He thought, he wasn't sure but he'd like to think maybe one day he would.

"So…I have to go back home and face the music…face Wendy and if she chucks me out, I'll probably be coming back to Atlanta…got no place to be and no gigs lined up…any space at the Inn?" Glenn asks getting up repositioning his baseball cap.

Rick smiles and looks up at Glenn, he missed those baseball caps and he missed just hanging out with old friends.

"You really left Mia's birthday party?" Rick asks crossing his arms.

Glenn nods slowly with a naughty smile on his face.

"I'll get another set of keys cut!" Rick says to Glenn.

Glenn grins elated and hopes that when he gets home, Wendy has packed his bags, he just hopes she hasn't binned them of shipped them back off to their parents who think he's working as an engineer.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Glenn answers.

Rick and Glenn look up when they see Javeed rushing into the team room out of breathe.

"I'm Javeed!" Javeed reaches his hand out seeing Glenn.

"Glenn!" Glenn greets back and shakes hands.

"I love your baseball cap man!" Javeed points up at it.

"Thank, I like your sneaks!" Glenn says looking down at Javeed's sneakers.

"Thanks!" Javeed replies.

Rick watches both Glenn and Javeed and it made him smile, they both reminded him of each other. It was like looking at brothers separated at birth. The only difference between them, one was Korean and the other Indian. Rick smiles to himself.

"Well I'll see ya around, got a train to catch!" Glenn says to Javeed, who smiles.

Glenn makes his way over to Rick, they clasp each other's hand and share a hug.

"Hang in there man!" Glenn says into Rick's ear, pulling away he gives Rick that goofy Glenn smile.

Javeed turns to Rick "I've got those details you wanted and you never guess what I found out!" His face lifts in delight for the next piece of information "I've located his place of residence, he lives and owns one of those million dollar river fronted penthouses in Durham Boulevard!"

Rick takes the folder and opens it to see reams and reams of property details, names and addresses of private tenants. There was also spreadsheets of Beth's Landlord's estimated income on rent which was the reason he could afford an expensive penthouse, robbing the poor to pay for his cushty lifestyle set-up.

"This is excellent work Javeed!" Rick's eyes light up, he claps Javeed on the shoulder "Really good!"

"So, we bring him in?" Javeed asks.

"No, we're goin' to pay him a little visit in a couple of days, I want to go over these and we need to check these places out and I want Tara and Tyreese in on this, it's a bigger scale than I imagined!" Rick says closing the folder.

"Whatever you say boss!"

Rick was going to make the Landlord pay for Beth having to put up with the shit she's had to put up with for the past couple of years she's lived there.

* * *

**A/N:- Next chapter - Beth and Rick talk**


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to the views and the reviews for the last chapter from brinxb, vickig75, Guest, TWDXXX, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, Ameliya86, angelicedg, malzateb, BethFan and SoutheastChicagoMom (",) Glad to know your still reading and following, I hope you continue.

**WARNING: This chapter is a rough one for Rick and Beth! Words are exchanged, Beth finally vents after keeping it all bottled up inside her! Rick has no option to but listen.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Beth and Olly come back from the park exhausted. Beth needed to let off some steam, so Aaron who Beth had called Dogman up until today offered to watch over Olly whilst she ran and played with Bruno. She missed Scamps, she used to spend hours just running around and Aaron sensed Beth needed some time to just unwind and Bruno was good at helping people unwind. He happily cheered with Olly when Bruno caught the Frisbee and Beth outran Bruno a couple of times.

The concierge opens the door and helps carry the bags of groceries to the apartment. Beth thanks him once she opened the door and he deposited the bags into the hallway.

"Oh Mrs Grimes!" He calls back remembering the item inside his jacket. He was new so he didn't know he'd made the mistake of who Beth is.

"I'm Beth Greene, Miss," She corrects and he looks confused but shakes it off handing over an envelope.

"This letter here is for Detective Grimes, important letter from his attorney, dropped off by a courier and the man said that the papers needed to be signed and then they'd be able to start on the legal paperwork!" The old man says looking at his notepad where he jotted down the message, he tears it off and hands the items over.

"Thank you, I'll be sure that Rick receives it." Beth says taking the envelope and the hand written note.

"Good evening Miss Greene!" He says and makes his way back to his position in the lobby.

Beth shuts the door and looks at the letter walking to the lounge. She sees that it's from an attorney and she recognised the firm stamp on the envelope. The firm had many reservations at the restaurant as a firm or with clients. She remembers that they specialise in Family Law, Children Matters and Matrimonial and Finance, she'd overheard many conversations whilst serving them. Beth wonders why Rick had received this letter but puts the letter into his in tray at his desk by his computer, maybe it was work related.

"Let's get cleaned up and make some dinner!" Beth tells Olly pushing away all other thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Olly sits on the bed in his snuggly lime green dinosaur onesie watching his silly momma making funny faces clapping her hands.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Beth sings and Olly taps his hands along copying her.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Beth repeats clapping and Olly bangs his hands together excitedly as the song continues.

"If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it," Beth stops and stares at Olly with her mouth open smiling like a statue with her hands apart.

Olly watches curiously pulling his hands into his mouth sucking on them excited knowing what was coming or maybe not, his momma tricks him sometimes. His face cracks into a smile and it gets bigger by the second when Beth doesn't move, he wants to know what she's going to do and then shakes his hand in the air to get her attention to focus.

Beth takes a deep breath "Clap your hands!" She sings quickly leaning down quickly kissing him in the chest making Olly jump and squeal loudly laughing hysterically falling back on the mattress with a moan.

It didn't matter how many times Beth did this, he squealed like it was the first.

Beth picks Olly up and pulls him up to her face. He reaches and grabs hold of Beth's face and nibbles on her nose dribbling, evidence of his excitement making Beth burst out laughing.

"Ewwww, baby dribble!" she giggles "Two can play that game!" Beth attacks Olly with kisses all over his face and he continues to squeal laughing. Beth drops to the bed, rolls on to her back and hugs Olly to her chest blowing wet kisses on him.

"Where shall we go today in Snooze Land?" She asks Olly "Well, I was thinking, we'll get in our hot air balloon that I'm gonna save up for and we'll go wherever the winds takes us!" Beth tells Olly cuddling him "What d'ya say bambino? We can go anywhere!" Beth says animatedly and looks at Olly in thought.

"Africa, see all those beautiful animals running wild…Venice, we could go on a moonlight gondola ride and watch the stars move above us? Beth muses visualising what it would look like closing her eyes.

"How about, Japan? Check out all the new gadgets, maybe get a pet robot puppy as we can't have one in the apartment!" Beth giggles imaging Bruno in this spotless apartment.

"Or….down under, go see a baby koala or a baby kangaroo?" Beth says in her best accent always wanted to see a cute koala sleeping cuddled up a tree.

"How bout, over the pond to see why the Brits keep moaning about the weather?" She laughs, come rain or shine, her British friend on her travels complained about the weather back home every day.

"I got it!" Beth clicks her thumb and finger "Maybe we should visit our ancestry roots!" She beams "Go visit old cuckoo Great, Great Aunt Cathleen! She's bat crazy but between you and I - she's really not! She's very, very funny, she's been pullin' the wool over people's eyes for years! She likes to play games, you'll like her a lot!"

Beth delves into her childhood memories.

"We'll have us some Irish stew with dumplings and lots and lots of potatoes and pints of Guinness…how does that sound me lad?" Beth tries to impersonate her Great Great Aunt she met when she was young. "She's pushing one hundred and to her, she's practically in her prime!" Beth scoffs "She'll be receiving a birthday telegram or card from the Queen!"

Back when Beth visited Ireland as a child, her father was in his sixties and he complained about being old and tired from travelling and Cathleen in her late eighties could be seen hula hooping in the meadows. Beth laughs out loudly remembering Cathleen and her antics. Her, Maggie and Shawn would forever spend their days with Cathleen learning about their father from his younger years, he was a naughty little Greene, she'd never have known if she'd never met Cathleen. Beth wonders how her old aunt is after all these years, hopefully still alive and kicking.

Olly grabs Beth's necklace, lifting it up in the air. Beth stares at it and kisses his head.

"I know," She sighs "I would love them to all come with us too! I would have loved to have shown you the farm mommy grew up on, there are acres and acres of land to run on, you could be as free as you wanted to be, but-" Beth thinks about the reasons why that would never happen and looks at Olly trying to open up the locket.

"I'm happy with it just bein' us, it's always been just us since you were tiny in mommy's belly, you remember that?" She asks Olly "You got big every day and before you came out, you kept pushing and kicking me to remind me that I was never alone, I had you when I had nobody and that I needed to pee!" Beth smiles reminding Olly wrapping her arms tightly around him as she opens the locket and hands it back to him. Olly looks at the photos of the family he has never met and the baby photo of himself and the one of Rick. When he sees Rick, he smiles and pushes the photo into Beth's face. Beth smiles and kisses the picture and then Olly takes back the locket and grasps it into his hand and lays down on her chest yawning.

"You tired sweetie?" She asks and Olly hums.

Olly seemed to be attached to a family he doesn't know and it brings tears to Beth's eyes. It was her fault, for showing him the pictures. He had an aunt and an uncle who would be spoiling him had they known him and he had a grandfather that he will probably never ever meet during this lifetime. Beth just lays there whilst Olly snuggles into her chest braking her thoughts. She smiled, he was always able to pull her back from those sad memories.

She imagines being up in a hot air balloon with Olly as they fly over the different countries they planned to visit one day. She hums a tune stroking Olly's back, back and forth. Both with heavy eyes, they eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Rick lets himself in and leaves the pushchair out in the hall he shared with the apartment next door. He carries the baby walker and bag in and sets them down making sure the siren doesn't go off, relieved when it doesn't, he closes the door. The siren had gone off multiple times manoeuvring it from the SUV, up the elevator and across the hall. Rick looks up and makes his way into the lounge and notices all the lights off. He looks towards Beth's room and the door was closed with a small gap letting a thin line of light sneak out. Silence fills the apartment, he doesn't hear Beth or Olly.

Rick drops his keys into the bowl, turns on his desk lamp and he sees the letter from his divorce attorney, he puts it into his drawer knowing what it was, he was going to drop if off at the office tomorrow.

He takes a look around, the apartment looked clean and tidy. Beth had cleaned and there was a familiar vanilla scent in the air. He inhales, the apartment smelled of Beth and it felt like he had come home. He takes another glance towards the bedroom and then at the clock, it wasn't extremely late, he gathered Beth didn't go into work which he was relieved about, he wanted Beth to slow down and take some time for herself.

Rick walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge, he leans in to take a look. His eyes adjust and run over shelf to shelf. They were filled with fresh groceries, ingredients to be cooked with and not the pre-cut packed vegetables or readymade meals Lori usually purchased and the few that were remaining were nowhere to be seen.

On the top shelf to one corner, he sees bottles of expressed milk. Rick grabs a cold beer just staring at them. It looked like Beth had pumped and stocked up which could only mean she was going back to work, he frowns shutting the door.

He places the edge of the bottle cap on top of the counter, holds the neck of the bottle and uses his other hand to slam down on the bottle. The cap pops off, he chucks it into the sink and takes a mouthful and leans on his elbows on the counter. He looks around the kitchen and it was spotless, Beth had been busy and he feels guilty, she didn't need to do any of this.

Rick walks to the sink, picks up the bottle cap and chucks it into the recycling bin which was new. He smiles when he sees the line of neat recycling bins. There's even one for cans and beer bottles. Beth used to lecture him on recycling anything that was recyclable and she's taken charge here too. How did she have the time to do all this he wonders taking another mouthful of his beer.

Rubbing his eyes, he decides to go to bed but when he moves, he sees a big bright pink post-it stuck on the oven door. He takes the few steps over, peels off the post-it and reads the note.

_There's Chicken Jambalaya in the oven_

_Pop it in the microwave for three minutes _

_It'll be hot so remember to blow!_

Rick puts the beer down on the counter and stares at the oven. He quickly grabs hold of the steel handle and pulls it down and then a magnificent aroma hits his nostrils taking him back to all those home cooked meals he had back home, he takes in a whiff and closes his eyes, it smelt so good!

Rick pulls the oven shelve out and lifts the cover off the pot. The rice was cooked perfect with succulent chunks of chicken and ripe tomatoes cooked in that beautiful golden broth. Chicken and rice always is a really satisfying combination and after the day he's had, it was the comfort that he needed and he suddenly felt famished. He doesn't wait any longer, grabbing a bowl and scooping spoonfuls into the bowl and heats it in the microwave watching the clock countdown, it was going way too slow for his liking.

Rick sits up onto the counter getting comfortable, he didn't see the need to go and eat at the dining table, it was only him. He goes to shove the spoonful into his mouth, he stops and remembers to blow. Beth had reminded him the last time he scoffed Jambalaya without checking the temperature, he burnt his tongue, he smiles taking the mouthful and chews and hums at the satisfying taste, he can taste the flavours and the seasonings. It was perfect, he devours the bowlful in minutes and goes in for seconds without warming the food up. He hasn't had a home cooked meal that filled his belly in satisfaction in a long while, twenty months to be exact.

Rick licks his bottom lip and lets out a groan, the pot was now empty, he didn't mean for that to happen.

"Now that's what you call real wholesome food!" Rick says whilst placing the pot, bowl and spoons into the dishwasher.

He has to loosen his belt and undo the buckle pulling it off whilst making his way to his room. He was completely and utterly full, he lays down on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking maybe he shouldn't have gone for the third helping, he rubs his belly.

After a while, he turns his head looking at the cot. It would have been nice if he could have kissed and cuddled Olly good night.

Rick hauls himself up and peels off his clothes, puts on sweats and T-Shirt and makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he walks past Beth's room, he stops and takes a step back and he peers in. He can't help the smile spread across his face, he opens the door and steps in to see a little round lime green bottom sticking up in the air in front of him, small green legs dangling down and a little green tail. Olly was leaning over Beth's hip and had fallen asleep like that, Beth's hand on top of his back.

Rick delicately lifts Beth's hand and picks Olly up into his arms.

"Hey buddy, what are you doin' there?" Rick asks "Sleep crawling?"

Olly was asleep, his little mouth opens and a tiny smile appears and then disappears and then appears again and Rick stands there watching him fascinated and wondering what he was dreaming about. Whatever it was, Olly was happy. Rick pulls him closer and kisses his little warm face and Olly settles down on Rick's shoulder, his hand feeling his face, Rick kisses the little hand and the tiny hand grabs hold of Rick's ear and he smiles, he was getting accustomed to Olly grabbing his ear and squeezing it every so often but he liked it. Olly lets out a tiny yawn and turns his head the other way. Rick loved that distinctive baby smell, he couldn't help it when he wraps his arms around Olly and squeezes him a little just wanting to feel his baby and inhale him, Olly lets out a quiet "Daaaaa".

Shane, Carl and Judith had skyped him for five minutes at work and it was hard to tell them he had to sign off as they had an emergency call out. He hugs Olly like he's hugging Carl and Judith, he couldn't wait to get all three of his kids together into a Grimes Hug.

Rick looks over at Beth, she was fast asleep. He steps forward and kneels down in front of Beth. He moves her hair out of her face and strokes her cheek gently. Beth's hand reaches up and grabs hold of his hand and holds it there. Rick just looks down staring and then he realised he was stuck. If things were different, he would have climbed on to the bed and laid down next to her with Olly and held them both during the night. But he knew Beth wouldn't appreciate waking up finding him pressed up against her back, he didn't want to scare Beth away especially what happened this morning. For him it wasn't a mistake the way they were going, it's how he feels and Beth knows it. He didn't want to push his luck so he removes his hand out of Beth's and places Olly down next to her. Beth pulls Olly into her arm, she cuddles him and Olly grabs Beth's ear. Rick covers them both up with the duvet. He looks down at them and smiles that they were under the same roof as him.

Rick turns the lamp off, steps out the room and shuts the door.

Beth wakes up hearing the door shut and looks down and finds Olly's in her arms and they were both covered up. She realised Rick must have come in and tucked them in. Beth turns and breathes heavily. She settles Olly down and covers him up and then climbs out of the bed. She puts on her dressing gown and opens the door and steps out quietly to go to the bathroom.

Beth sees Rick going to his room with a towel around his neck, he turns around and sees her, pulling off the towel and dropping it on to the chair.

"Beth, you should be asleep, it's gone midnight!" Rick replies "Is everything okay?" He asks walking towards her worried.

Beth wraps her dressing gown around her and holds it in place.

"We need to talk…talk about this morning!" Beth suddenly says looking away, anywhere but his face.

Rick slows down and stops, he knew this conversation was going to happen, he just didn't know when.

"I'm sorry about what happened, it won't happen again, I'll make sure to lock the bathroom door in future, I've lived so long alone, I've never needed to but I won't make that mistake again, it was completely my fault!" Beth replies.

"It was my fault, it was not yours!" Rick reassures her.

"Whoever's fault it was, it can never happen again, I just wanted to make myself clear that, that was not my intention to happen and it can never happen again! It will never happen again!" Beth repeats herself shaking her head trying to convince herself and Rick.

Rick stares at Beth, he hears what she's saying but he knows that it's not wholly true, it's not what she really means. It wasn't meant to happen but it nearly did and he felt and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, the way she kissed him, touched him, moaned and held on to him, her legs wrapped tightly around him told him differently to what she was saying now. She needed him and he needed her, they both knew it but Beth was denying it, Rick sees it written all over her face trying to convince herself, he was not convinced.

"I don't believe you!" Rick says abruptly and Beth looks up at him shocked breaking her thought of concentration.

Beth stares at Rick not believing she's hearing him correctly.

"It was a mistake!" Beth frowns again trying to convince herself.

Rick shakes his head, it wasn't a mistake on his part getting carried away with her, he takes a step forward and Beth takes a step back, he takes another and she takes another back. Beth puts her hand out to stop him from coming closer.

"Rick!" Beth whispers "Stop this, just stop!" She tells him but Rick continues.

"I never stopped thinking about you, I tried I really did but I couldn't and I can't! I never will, I love you Beth, I always have and always will and to not be with you kills me and to hear you say that it's killing me a little more!" He confesses his eyes moist.

Beth swallows hard, this wasn't fair, how could he do this was all she thought.

Beth grabs Olly's little teddy worm and chucks it at Rick to stop him coming closer because she didn't know what she would do if he tried to kiss her, she can see it in his eyes, she wasn't scared of Rick, she was scared of what she'd do. Rick catches it when it hits his chest, she goes to grab something else, she grabs the heavy vase and then she stops taking back her hands, Rick chucks the worm aside and it squeaks when it hits the couch.

"Why didn't you chuck the vase at me, you might as well! My heart's near enough broken!" Rick tells her, Beth sees the hurt in his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?!" Beth stutters pursing her lips tightly, her heart was broken, he had broken it.

"One minute you want me, then you don't and now you do! Am I just an object?!" Beth snaps. "Where'd ya get the audacity to think I'd ever go back to you, you pushed me away like I was nothing to you!" Beth holds back her tears hugging herself "You're nothing to me!" She spits back with a cry "What suddenly changed huh?" She asks angrily breathing in and out staring straight into Rick's eyes, her eyes are moistening as his had but she holds them back, she was angry, she wasn't going to cry in front of Rick.

"You have every right to be angry at me, I'm angry at me but I'm tired of being angry and tired of pretending that this is ok, that this is it! This is what's left of us" Rick says back in even tone.

"There is no us! There once was but you took that away and left me, you don't get a say any more, you chose and you have to live with that and the consequences!" Beth points to him "I don't care about you like that anymore!" Beth looks away.

"I don't believe you, you don't kiss and touch someone like that unless you mean it and I know every kiss you give, every touch you make, every moan that you breathe, the way your body reacts to mine, nobody knows you like I do and no one will ever know!" He says confidently.

"You have a wife!" Beth says in between clenched teeth "You went back to your wife!" She reminds him.

"I didn't go back to Lori as her husband, I went back for Judith and Carl, their father, I thought I was doing the right thing, I didn't want to drag you into all that, it wouldn't have been fair but I was wrong, I was completely and utterly wrong and I will always live with that for doing that to you, to doing that to Olly, if I'd have known, I'd never have let you go!" Rick pleads.

"So you'd only have stayed with me for Olly because it would have been the right thing to do?!" She asks lowly, was that the reason he was so fixated? She begins to think, a massive shot to her heart.

"No!" Rick snaps shaking his head running his hands down his face "That's not what I meant, I'd have stayed with you with or without Olly, I made a terrible, terrible mistake, I was in shock about Lori being pregnant, about Carl being snatched away from me, it was all fucked up, I was in such a messed up place at that moment, I wasn't thinking straight!" Rick fears Beth's going to walk away, she'd walk away from him "Please Beth!" Is all he can say, his heart thumping.

Beth turns to run back to her bedroom, this wasn't the way it was meant to go. Rick grabs Beth's wrist and pulls her towards him, she smacks right into his chest and she looks up at Rick as he holds her tightly to him, his eyes were teary rimmed, he leans down looking into Beth's eyes hoping she can see the honest truth in his eyes. Beth doesn't move closing her eyes, she didn't want to see.

"I can't live without you Beth!" Rick confesses "I love you!" He says gently, a tear drops and hits Beth in the eye, she blinks open to stare up at him. He doesn't care if he looks pathetic.

"Sometimes love isn't enough, I found that out the hard way, I was young and naïve believing I could be that happy with you…my daddy was right, we made our beds and now we have to lie in them…I've had time to grow up and I'm clued up on it and won't be making the same mistakes again!" Beth says assertively.

"You need trust, faith, honesty and respect for one another, to share and care and be there for each other in good time and bad, I was ready to do that with you but you did not and I don't have trust or faith in you with regards to an US any more!" Beth responds "I'm sorry Rick, I don't love you, not like I used to - those days are gone!"

"I know that's a lie, you saying this because I hurt you and I deserve it but I'm serious I've restarted divorce proceedings, I'm not going to make the same error again." Rick says quietly "You are my whole world Beth!" Rick cups her face.

"I've was there once before, it didn't turn out so good for me!" Beth responds. "I have to focus all my time and energy on Olly, I don't have time for anything or anyone else, that's MY decision, please respect it!" Beth requests Rick pulling out of his arms.

Rick just stares at Beth like he's just been kicked in the guts repeatedly, he just stands there staring. He's upset and angry all at the same time, angry at himself for thinking that stupid declaration was going to sway Beth but he didn't realise it was going to hurt this much feeling Beth's rejection. They just watch each other for a long moment, if a pin dropped, it would be heard.

Rick reaches out again but then draws his hand back, he watches Beth's eyes watch his hands.

"I'm not givin' up!" Rick responds loudly determinedly watching Beth turn around making her way towards her room.

Beth slows down and comes to a stops. Her head turns ever so slightly to the side fighting herself not to just turn around and rush to Rick. She wanted to believe him but she believed him once before when he promised her the world and in a blink of a moment, she went tumbling down to oblivion. He may never have meant for this to happen but it did and this was reality, the only connection they have to one another is Olly.

They both stand there in the dim light, neither saying another word until the light from an oncoming car flashes from the street into the room as it turns round the corner.

"It's late, I don't mean to hurt you but there's nothing more left to say!" Beth says to stop Rick advancing on her.

Beth's eyes hardened and then looked empty in a second. She turns and strides out the lounge and into her room and shuts the door. She leans back and slides down the door, pulling her knees to her chest and sits on the floor. She hated herself for doing that but Rick hurt her and she's finally for the first time been able to voice it out loud and to him. He needed to know exactly how hurt and alone she felt when he left her behind.

"What did I do!" Beth whispers trembling wiping beneath her eyes.

Rick walks to his room on autopilot and shuts the door behind him. He takes a seat on the bed, leans down and buries his face into his hands.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:- I debated whether to put this chapter up or not but I felt Beth needed to let out what she's been keeping in for so long, Rick's one decision to do the right thing, sadly brought them to this point with Lori being the thorn and the reason. We've seen Rick vent and it was time for Beth to do it and that to Rick, face to face. They both needed this argument, the first stage to forgive each other and work towards being on the same page again.**

**Take care xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks to the views and the reviews for the last chapter from; vickig75, angelicedg, DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, Guest, TWDXXX, Ameliya86 and Guest! Thank you guys so much for your comments!

**_Here's the next part to the last chapter I posted last night (",)_**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Neither Beth nor Rick slept during the night. Beth laid still cuddled next to Olly staring up at the ceiling or looking down at him. Rick finally laid down but was tossing and turning and then was walking around his room to tire himself out to no avail. He would have put on his shoes and just walked until daylight or driven but he didn't want to leave the apartment fearing when he got back, Beth and Olly would be gone.

It was now 5:00am, Beth decided to breastfeed Olly instead of warming up a bottle, she didn't want to risk bumping into Rick outside the room and going through another altercation with him, the one they had a few hours ago was emotionally draining. As soon as Olly stirred, Beth pulled up her top and Olly latched on and happily drank whilst she looked straight ahead at nothing.

Rick would try and apologise and she'd say anything to keep him at arm's length and to protect herself right now. She didn't even know where most her rage came from. She's never argued so much with anyone in her life. That was the first time and the first time she and Rick had ever had a heated argument and it is horrible! She felt dreadful after she let out her frustrations on him and what she loathed the most about herself right now was, she actually wanted Rick to feel the hurt and rejection she felt that night for him to understand she can't just return to that relationship they once had. She felt cruel with the harsh words she threw at Rick. She believed, she was no better than Lori. Rick is tough but when it comes to the matters of the heart, he is fragile not knowing what to say or do.

Beth knew she must have hurt Rick and she feels terrible. Her being there wasn't meant to make life harder for Rick and she was making it hard on him, he was in fact doing her a favour by letting her stay there. She saw it in his eyes, his face and his posture, that defeated look, how her words hit him. Maybe staying here wasn't the right decision. Maybe she should pack her and Olly's bags and find temporarily living arrangements, it would be better for all she thought. Amy had offered her place and Dale would never turn her away.

"Olly, what do I do?" Beth asks him looking down at his little sleepy face.

* * *

Rick steps out of the shower, wipes the steam off the mirror and takes a good long hard look at himself. Beth was right, everything she had said that he had done to them, she was right. Rick takes the razor and wipes it clean across his cheek and then drags it down staring blankly.

Beth comes to the bathroom to dispose of the nappy and wash her hands. She stops when she sees steam coming out from beneath the door. She turns around but stops when she hears a smashing noise coming from the bathroom and then something hitting the tiled floor. She doesn't hear any other movement coming from the other side. Beth, for some reason panics dropping the nappy. She rushes to the door and barges her way in to find Rick hovering over the sink and then she sees blood dripping from his face.

"RICK!" Beth cries grabbing toilet paper and running over to him.

Beth puts her hand on his shoulder but Rick doesn't move, he just stands leant over the sink watching his blood merge with the water into the sink. Beth shakes him again but he doesn't respond, it was like his body was there but his consciousness was not. She decides to take matters into her own hands as she wedges herself between him and the sink and pushes Rick back over to the stool behind and makes him take a seat. He was a lot bigger than her and suddenly felt much heavier with his body being limp and unresponsive.

Beth stands in between Rick legs, she grabs his face within her hands, lifting his chin to look upwards. She begins to pat the blood off his face and blows a little to give some relief and then applies firm pressure over the wound and holds the tissue there for five minutes. Once she removes the tissue, Beth wipes away the blood. She drops the bloodied tissue into the bin and grabs a new one and holds it against Rick's skin again. Why wasn't he concentrating Beth fumes to herself! Her hand moves from Rick's chin to hold the back of his neck tenderly. Maybe his mind was preoccupied with the argument she begins to realise. This happened once before when he had a terrible confrontation with Lori about Carl. Beth's fingers massage the back of Rick's neck ever so gently.

Rick's eyes finally move, his lids lift and he sees Beth hovering over him and he closes his eyes, he was dreaming again. He swallows deeply and Beth's sees this.

Beth stands there staring at Rick, she didn't like seeing him like this, this wasn't the Rick she knew, it pulls at her heart seeing him looking crushed and lost, she reduced him to this states, she tells herself.

Beth steps forward and wraps her hand around Rick's neck and the other around the back of his shoulder. She guides him closer towards her body. Rick hesitant at first but gives in and wraps his arms around Beth's hips and holds her tightly as he buries his face into her Sleep Shirt. Beth runs her fingers through the back of Rick's hair soothing him.

"Rick, I'm sorry I hurt you! I wanted you to feel how I felt and that was cruel and wrong of me! I shouldn't have said what I said! please forgive me!" Beth pleads gently.

Rick doesn't say anything, he remains as he is with his eyes closed, he didn't want to argue, he was tired of arguing, he just wanted to stay like this in comfort.

Beth's body begins to shake and Rick opens his eyes, he looks up as Beth wipes her cheek on her shoulder. Seeing this, Rick stands up and pulls her into his arms, into a protective hug.

"Shushhh, please don't cry!" Rick rubs Beth's back "I'm the one who should be apologising, you were being honest, you were right about everything, I made this mess and I need to accept how things are!" Rick whispers.

Beth sniffs listening, a few sobs can be heard.

"I understand and hear what you're saying and I'll respect your decision!" Rick says sadly.

"I won't push you on anything, I just want you to be happy! I never in my wildest dreams ever wanted you to suffer the way you have and I'm goin' to make it so you never will!" He promises.

Beth doesn't know how to take that promise.

"I'm gonna be there for you and Olly one hundred percent, for you both even if it's an emergency call out for Jellybeans or Cookie Dough Ice-Cream or a run around the park chucking a Frisbee to a hyperactive slobbering dog to see that smile on our boy's face, on your face, then I will!" Rick confirms and Beth smiles through her tears.

"I just want you to know," Rick takes a moment holding Beth's arm and she waits holding on to his T-Shirt "I still love you, I can't change how I feel and if it means waiting for one day for you to say it back to me, then I'll wait, if you don't, then that's that…just please don't push me away! I'm being honest and truthful to you and I want to restore that faith you once had in me. I'm still that same Rick Grimes you met in The Tea Room where we first met…do you remember that day?" He smiles "I'll never forget that day because that was the day my life took it's path to you!" He explains "I'm a little grumpier and a lot more lost!" Rick confirms.

They stand there for a while uninterrupted.

"I'm offering out my hand for a little bit of help and for your friendship, I value your friendship above all else, your the mother of my son…will you accept it, give me a chance at friendship?" Rick asks holding out his hand.

Beth looks at Rick's hand and then up at him. Studying his face, his eyes. She finally nods with a teary smile as she slides her hand into Rick's and entwines them together. They both stare at their joined hands and break apart when Rick feels a tug on his towel. He grabs it before it drops off.

"Hey trouble, you're gonna get me into trouble!" Rick says letting go of Beth, picking Olly up and making sure his towel was secure.

Olly looks at the little bloodied tissue on Rick's cut wide eyed and points at it looking at Beth.

Beth remembers and tells Rick to sit back down whilst she cleans up his face. She grabs the first aid box and set it down on the sink and gets to work. When she turns around, she sees Olly hugging Rick with a sad face, he lift his head back up staring at the cut and then dropping his face into Rick's neck again. Beth smiles as Rick pulls the lime green tail making Olly search for what was pulling at him making a lot of noise and they laugh when Rick covers Olly's face with the hood, he can't see anything and starts blabbering shaking his head trying to pull the hood off "Daaaaa!" he squeals.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it!" Rick says to Beth.

Olly was now crawling up and standing on Rick's thighs trying to look over Rick's shoulder to see who was there teasing him. Rick has to hold him so he doesn't go flying off. Olly looked determined to get to the bottom of this teasing.

"Oh, he'll figure it out and he'll get you back for that later!" Beth tells Rick putting antibiotic ointment and then a plaster to cover the wound. Rick watches Beth at work.

"There, all done!" She says inspecting her work "You look silly but it's a small price to pay for not concentrating when shaving! I'll get you an electric shaver so this doesn't happen again and if you want a barber effect shave, then ask me and I'll do it!" Beth instructs Rick.

Rick smiles, she always gave him a cut-free shave.

"Thank you, not just for this," He points to the plaster "But for-"

"Anytime!" Beth replies with a genuine smile.

Rick can see her eyes had soften and there was less pain, it was still there but not as evident as it was. It would take time for her eyes to dance and twinkle like they once did. He decided, he was going to do everything he could for those eyes and that beautiful smile to return.

Rick stands up and takes Olly with him to the lounge whilst Beth tidies up.

"I need you help!" Rick whispers to Olly "I give you permission to hit me with your toy worm if you see me trying to smother your mother, she needs space and I need your help to remind me if I go off course!" Rick tells Olly.

Olly just smiles and blabbers continually. Rick had no clue what was being said, whether Olly understood him.

"I'm looking forward to the day when we can have a talk man to man, this blabbering is cute but I'm not getting anything from it, are you goin' to help me?" Rick asks putting Olly on the couch.

Olly grabs the toy worm, swings it in the air and chucks it and it hits Rick in the face as his towel begins to slip off. Rick realises he was standing in the lounge in just a towel. Beth was still in the bathroom, she didn't need to see his naked body again after that discussion they just had.

"Okay, I'll go put some clothes on!" Rick tells Olly.

Olly climbs up on the couch and begins to pick up a cushion "Okay, I'm going!" Rick says over his shoulder entering his room to get dressed.

Olly tries to lift the pillow with both his hands and tries to chuck it in the air but it lands back on Olly's face, Olly falls to the couch with an ouch making Rick laugh. He goes back and grabs Olly and puts him into his walker. As soon as Olly is strapped in, he chases Rick into his room.

Beth stands from the bathroom door watching with a smile. She felt emotionally exhausted but happy, her and Rick were now at an understanding. She hasn't told him she loves him, he does but she needed time to think. She wanted Rick more than anything but she wasn't going to put herself back out there and be hurt again, she had Olly to consider now and he came first. If they were better as friends, then she'd rather remain friends than go through this all over again. But she prays that things will fall into place and she and Rick could start all over again but right now, she needed time. Beth decides to take each day at a time.

* * *

Rick runs the towel through his wet hair. He wasn't ecstatic at just being friends but he was willing to do what it takes for Beth to one day turn around and say she wants to give them another go. He realised he needed to finally get his butt into gear like everyone has been telling him for so long and now that he and Beth are talking, he could see a better future not the bleak one he presumed he was going to be stuck with.

He hears the doorbell ring wondering who it was and then he hears that familiar voice from the front door.

"Who am I bunking with? Wendy throw me out and I just got onto the next train...do I smell Chicken Jambalaya!" Glenn can be heard squealing.

Rick smiles - Glenn, thank god for Glenn, someone out there is watching over him and Beth. Glenn knew how to keep a room full of people happy and laughing, he was a comedian but a good friend too.

Rick walks out fully dressed and both Glenn and Beth stare at Rick.

"Did you have a guest round last night?" Beth asks.

"Erm, well I," Rick smiles sheepishly, he rubs the back of his neck flashing his teeth.

"Did you eat the WHOLE LOT?!" Glenn asks shoving his head into the oven.

"I didn't eat all day and I was hungry!" Rick replies and taking a quick look at Beth who looks at him shockingly and thinking over how much she cooked.

"It was just too good, one bowl just wasn't enough!" Rick says embarrassed rubbing his chin knowing he went overboard but it was just too good.

"SO…YOU ATE THE WHOLE POT!" Glenn almost squeals looking at Rick in disbelief.

"No Glenn, the pots in the dishwasher!" Rick rolls his eyes "And if you're staying, we need to talk rent!" Rick says walking over to his desk and fiddling with papers with a smirk knowing Glenn would deter the attention from him to someone else.

"Hey, Starbucks is fine with me, why are you naggin' the man about the pot, he was hungry!" Glenn looks at Beth with a tut.

"Me?!" Beth looks at Glenn in disbelief ready to kick him in the leg.

Rick jumps and intervenes between the two.

"I have no money, I have no job!" Glenn mumbles to Rick.

"Well then, we were looking for a nanny! Carol is on bed rest, Mrs Gupta is away!" Rick says and turns to Beth and she nods.

"You can have a trial run, you're hired!" Rick claps Glenn on the shoulder smiling evilly.

"Hey, I left my sister's house to get away from her kids, you can't stick me with yours!" Glenn says looking at Olly who's ramming his baby walker into Glenn's leg and he jumps around the room whilst Olly chases him laughing hysterically.

"Rick!" Glenn yells making Beth giggle on her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

When she shuts the door, her eyes connect with Rick's as he looks over and they hold their gaze for a few seconds and he can see Beth's smile as she closes the door. He sees a little hope, all is not lost.

"So...how are things from when I was here since yesterday?" Glenn asks sitting down on the couch with Olly sitting on his shoulders now running a comb through his hair.

"Things are good!" Rick replies nodding grabbing the attorney's letter and shoving it into his pocket.

"Beth seems happy!" Glenn states more as a question.

"We understand each other a little better and we're getting there, we're going to work together for Olly." Rick replies.

"And that's it?" Glenn asks scrunching his face.

"That's it, we're gonna go at Beth's pace, she knows how I feel, I know how she feels and to me it's more important she's happy. Besides, I'm not goin' anywhere, I'm here for another five months and if I can't persuade Beth to come back home, then I'm staying here in Atlanta, I'm working on getting custody of Carl and Judith!" Rick informs Glenn.

"What about the whole Sheriff thing back in King County?" Glenn asks.

"Some dreams are bigger than others, my family comes before my career and if things work out, then who knows." Rick states.

"Shane ain't gonna be happy when he hears that!" Glenn shakes his head "He hates your stand-in with the passion, he won't even let him sit at your desk, the guy's workstation is practically in the stationary cupboard, Shane's gonna be pissed!" Glenn laughs.

"Shane'll understand, he knows me better than anyone, I need this!"

Glenn nods happily running his eyes over Rick, he wasn't as moody and broody as the last time he saw Rick and Rick now had goals he was working towards. Glenn was happy looking up at Olly looking busy with Rick's comb.

Rick walks over and steals Olly to change his onesie into little jeans and shirt Beth had left on the side.

"It's like I'm lookin' at you when you were a baby!" Glenn states watching Olly standing and leaning beside Rick on the couch now with his dummy in his mouth.

Rick smiles, he doesn't know whether it's an alpha male thing about knowing his offspring looks like him, acts like him, emotes like him, is practically a carbon copy of him but he takes it as a massive compliment and he's extremely proud. Rick puts his hand around Olly looking at his big blue interested eyes scanning the room deep in thought.

"He is his father's son but has his mother's pure heart!" Rick states kissing Olly.

* * *

**A/N:- So Rick and Beth finally had that heart to heart and they're both going to be working at it. We will move more into their Journey and Lori will make a return in the near future chapters...yikes!**

*** Looking to update The Rookie and The Deputy sometime this week once I'm a little free! Some Rick/Beth bonding to happen.**


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to the readers and the reviews for the last chapter from DarylDixon'sLover, TWDXXX, brinxb, Guest, angelicedg, Ameliya86, draegon-fire, malzateb and Guest for taking the time to review (",) I found my USB!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

**Song:- Omi - Cheerleader **

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Rick opens the front door with a mischievous baby dangling from his armpit in fits of laughter kicking his tiny feet behind him.

Dale turns around to see Olly and he breaks into a smile and Olly begins to bounce excitedly when he looks up.

"Whoah buddy!" Rick laughs when he tries to wriggle free "Somebody's happy to see somebody!" Rick lifts his excited baby and holds him high up in his arm smiling at Dale.

"Detective Grimes," Dale nods greeting.

"Please call me Rick!" Rick says holding out his hand and Dale shakes it.

"Well if we're on first name basis, then I'm Dale!" Dale smile and then pulls Olly's nose.

Olly hums and buries his face into Rick's neck.

"Oh, it's like that?" Dale says surprised "Well Oliver, it was nice seeing you, bye bye!" Dale waves making to leave.

Olly doesn't like bye byes, a small whimper comes out of him, he pulls a sad face at Rick, eyes watering reaching out to Dale clenching and unclenching his little hand. Dale hearing Olly, turns around and rushes over and Rick hands Olly over.

"What is this my little friend? Why the long face, you thought I'd forget my little Skipper? I'd have to forget my name before that happens, I've come to take you fishing!" Dale informs his little friend.

Olly plays with Dales shirt pocket and pulls out a list flapping it in the air. Rick quickly takes it and hands it over to Dale and he slips it into his pocket. Olly looks around to see where Dale put it.

"It was raining this morning so we have to get to the market to get the fish before they're all gone!" Dale tells Olly and looking over at Rick, rifling through his other pocket and unravelling Olly's fishing hat.

Olly bounces up and down knowing he was going to the smelly fish market or they'd be watching a fishing show on TV. Rick watches with a smile, happy to see Olly was getting love and attention from a grandfatherly figure. Thinking of Herschel, his smile fades slowly to sorrow and pity for what that stupid stubborn old man was missing out on. Olly lifts his head up and was staring up at Dale as Dale pulls funny faces and Olly is gurgling with tiny laughs.

"Please come in!" Rick opens the door and welcomes Dale into his apartment.

Dale smiles and walks in with Olly. When he walks into the lounge, Dale lets out a low whistle looking around the beautiful apartment that looked like it was from one of the expensive glossy magazines.

"You have a beautiful, beautiful home Rick!" Dale turns around as Rick joins him and Olly in the lounge.

Rick looks around the room. It was nice but it wasn't him, he was a small town boy with small expectations, this was a lot of the times, overwhelming.

"This is only temporary, I'm shortly going to have to look for something more affordable and actually worth the rent!" Rick states.

As Rick was on an exchange programme, he was getting a contribution towards living accommodation which was part of the deal but whoever picked the apartment had picked the wrong one, it was too expensive and he didn't require all the luxuries that came with it so if he went for a cheaper apartment, he would be spending less of his salary on rent and actually benefiting from the living allowance provided to all the candidates of the exchange programme. There was also the main reason of him separating from Lori which meant going back paying maintenance fee/child support and the costs of his impending divorce costs, also providing for Olly which to date has been nothing as Beth won't take anything, he had to do something about that and living in Atlanta wasn't cheap. He had to be practical and smart and finding somewhere smaller and cheaper is what he had to do.

"Yeah these places are way too fancy and pure daylight robbery!" Dale agrees "Are you looking to relocate soon?" Dale enquiries out of interest.

"Well the sooner the better," Rick says scratching around his plaster but he wanted to get Beth's apartment sorted out before he started to look.

"Well, you're in luck, I know a man who knows a real good realtor and I can ask him to look for something affordable and family friendly or the other option is," Dale goes into thought and a light bulb goes off.

"The other option?" Rick asks watching Olly pulling a bit of thread and Dale's button drops off. Rick catches it in his hand and hands it over to Dale and he shoves it into his pocket.

"I've purchased a block, it's a three storey, six apartment building, it's a small project and once I've finished renovating, you could take a look and see if you wanted to rent one, you'll get a discount on rent seeing as you know a close contact of mine and he can vouch for you as a reference!" Dale says looking at Olly and Rick laughs when Olly messes Dale's hair.

"And with this little munchkin visiting you on a regular basis, I could get a nursery set up for him?" Dale suggests having Olly and Beth in mind.

Dale was going to persuade Beth and Olly to move into one of the apartments and Carol and Sophia into the apartment on the same floor. The two relied on one another and he wanted to keep them together. He had thought long and hard about this and it became final once he found out Beth's apartment leaked from Amy. He hasn't proposed it to Beth yet and he was going to get Rick to help him convince Beth to move out of the run-down building and into the new building once it was ready. He was sure Carol and Sophia would follow if Rick was successful with Beth and he knew Rick would be the man, he would want what's best for Beth and his son, so he'd do anything to sway them to a better living accommodation.

Dale was also sure that given time and once Beth and Rick got reacquainted with one another, Beth will eventually let her walls down to Rick, she loved him but wasn't ready to resume anything just yet but Dale knew it would happen and when that happened seeing how Rick wasn't going anywhere looking to win Beth back, they'd be back together and them being in the same building, they'd bump into each other every day and one thing would lead to another and hopefully things will settle and be how they should be, Dale hoped anyway. He knew Rick loved Beth, Rick is a good man, he had done his research and he heard the talk Douggie had with his attorney at the private lunch convincing the attorney to take on Rick's case a couple of days ago. Rick was divorcing Lori, he had been nosey and heard a small run down of Rick's problems and didn't want any more stalling like the last time. Douggie was asked by the attorney if Judith was Rick's biological daughter and that Rick'd have to take a paternity test if he wants to fight custody of Judith. Rick is going to need emotional support and Beth was the only one who'd be able to provide Rick with that Dale knew, so if there was anything he could do to help, Dale was prepared to help Beth regain her once happy life with Rick and now with baby Olly.

Amy had already claimed one of the top floor apartments today and he just needed to convince Daryl to take one opposite as he was helping with renovation works and he was doing the labour for free and there would leave one apartment free, he planned to move into it himself. He wanted to keep his little family together, it was selfish but they were all the family he had and anything he had, he wanted his family to benefit from it.

The other thing he was planning to do was to update his Will. He had a health scare which nobody knows about and suddenly like they knew, long distance relatives out of the blue are contacting him and appearing out of nowhere and he didn't want them to get their hands on his money, they didn't care about him, love him, he hasn't heard from anyone since his late wife passed. Dale was going to make Beth, Olly, Amy and Daryl his beneficiaries once the time came, they'd inherit all his assets and he wanted to talk to Rick about this when the time was right. Beth wouldn't take the news well if she found out the reason why he was putting all this in place and he wanted Rick to make sure Beth accepted and not declined, he also wanted Rick to have joined Power of Attorney with Beth over Olly's inheritance up until when he reached the age of 21. This would be his last Will and Testament for his foster children to have what was his.

Rick was liking the idea of renting from Dale but he was a little crestfallen at the thought of Olly just visiting him and not actually living with him, Beth too. Feeling Dale's eyes on him waiting for a response.

"I'd love that, thank you Dale!" Rick gives Dale a genuine smile "When the apartments ready, let me know and I'll get references and deposits ready." Rick informs Dale.

"You already have a reference, Master Oliver and if you wanted to check the layout of the apartment, decoration ideas, you can come down and take a look!" Dale informs Rick.

"Just like that?" Rick says surprised "I'm sure the apartment will be fine the way you choose"

"I'll give you the address and when you're available, c'mon down and we'll talk paint colours and work surfaces!" Dale jokes and Rick shrugs his shoulders ok not believing his luck, he had only been thinking about this not since yesterday.

Beth comes out of the bathroom, seeing Dale she comes over and gives him a warm friendly hug.

"Please don't let Olly touch any fishes, the last time you guys went, he shoved one in his pocket and well, it stunk when it came to doing the laundry!" Beth pleads to Dale.

"We're men, that's what we do!" Dale laughs lifting his hand up and Olly smacks his hand on Dales. "You're lucky there were no worms!" He adds and looks at Olly considering "Maybe we should visit the Bait &amp; Tackle Shop?" He asks Olly and Olly smiles sucking his dummy.

"Hey old man, don't encourage him!" Beth warns him pulling him to the dining table "Have you eaten yet? You're looking thin Dale, sit down!" Beth orders him.

"Beth, couldn't we have just gone out to grab some breakfast?" Glenn asks coming out of the bedroom.

Dale turns round to see Glenn as he drops down in a chair opposite.

"You must be Indiana Jone's sidekick?" Dale asks grinning at Amy's description of the newcomer from King County.

"Huh?" Glenn asks looking at Dale with Olly watching on his lap "That chick Amy?" Glenn asks remembering.

Beth comes over and stands behind Dale and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Glenn, this is Dale!" She introduces.

"And Dale this is Glenn, my friend I've told you about, my entrepreneur friend who's looking for a JOB and a place to stay!"

"Beth, are you tryin' to get rid of me?" Glenn pouts sadly.

"No but once my apartments sorted, I'm moving back there and there's not much space there, we'll be living on top of one another and I've gotten used to my space and Olly takes up a lot of space and he's all cute and sweet right now, he has his moments and if I had a bigger place, then you could stay without question and…it's about time you grew up and put down some roots!" Beth says going round and sitting next to Glenn.

"Wow, you sound just like my sister!" Glenn says looking at Dale who smiles.

"Well I'm as good as, that's why I'm saying this and we need extra staff at the restaurant, we're booked up way up until next year and I'm sure I heard one of the waiters saying he and his girlfriend have saved enough money to finally go travelling, so we'll be another hand short so I'm thinking ahead, the money is good, the tips are great when we have events, I once took home $150! And the bonus is, we have a great boss!" Beth flashes her smile at Dale.

"She's right!" Dale nods agreeing.

Rick sits at the head of the table looking back and forth between them all.

"OR…you could continue to take care of my baby, cleaning his diapers, cleaning his vomit, running around after him, he's nearly walking and shoving everything everywhere and you might wake up with your socks off your feet and your socks in your mouth and if I find my baby hanging out the window...I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you!" Beth says taking off Glenn's baseball cap at the dining room table.

Olly grabs his hat and slams it down on the table.

"You don't gotta go all Liam Neeson on me!" Glenn says leaning on the table.

"Looks like Beth's made her case, there's aren't many other options!" Rick says looking over at Glenn "But you can stay here, I'll get you a key cut.

"Thanks RICK!" Glenn thanks Rick for letting him stay and he looks at Beth "Yeah…I'm still waiting for that thing that I'm waiting for!" Glenn replies.

"Glenn! You will report to Daryl at the restaurant at 5pm today, no arguing, until that thing comes along, you're not sitting on your ass watching daytime garbage TV all day!" Beth say patting his cheek getting up reaching for the breakfast she's made and begins dishing it out on each plate.

"Yes mom!" Glenn says forking his eggs "She hasn't changed! Still bossy when she wants to be!" Glenn whispers to Rick.

Beth serves Rick and he looks up at Beth and she gives him a questioning look. He shakes his head and begins eating smiling. It was like he had gone back in time and he was listening and watching Beth as she was when he first knew her and he liked that she was still there, sweet but firm when needed to be.

"Glenn, you can continue doing your thing, just give Daryl some warning so he can shuffle the roster, I'm actually not bad to work for, I'm what is it you youngster say" Dale says looking at Olly in thought "Cool and Hip and With It!"

Beth was at the sink and they all hear her laughing to herself.

"See even you mama thinks so!" Dale say munching on his food as Olly feeds him.

Olly reaches over to Rick and he leans forward and take the piece of egg, kissing his finger as he moves back. Olly sucks on a bit of egg and lifts it up to Glenn to take.

"I'll take the job Dale, Olly has persuaded me!" Glenn says refusing the baby dribbled egg, if he was Olly's Manny, that would be his breakfast every day, dribbled leftovers.

Olly stands up on Dale's lap as he holds him from crawling over the table. Olly reaches over adamant to feed Glenn. Glenn looks up.

"Oh you've got to be kiddin' me, didn't we do this like yesterday?" Glenn asks Rick.

"Well if you're living under my son's roof, you're gonna have to do as he says, so I'd do it if you want a quiet life!" Rick advises Glenn.

Beth was in the kitchen wiping the saucepan smiling listening to them all.

Glenn stands up, closing his eyes and takes Olly's egg and Olly grins. Glenn sits back down looking at Olly shaking his head.

"You, me – it's on!" Glenn mouths at Olly and Olly throws a piece of bacon and it hits Glenn in his face. He grabs it to chuck it back and Rick sits back and watches so Glenn shoves the bacon into his mouth.

"MMmmmmmm, thanks Olly, you read my mind!" Glenn mumbles realising there was baby dribble on that as well.

Rick sits there covering his mouth hiding his laugh as Olly entertains them all.

The doorbell rings and Rick goes to open the door but Beth says she'll get it, he sits back down.

Bobby comes bouncing in and looks at the table.

"Rick, you're having a feast and I had to skip breakfast, my woman made me lumpy clumpy porridge!" Bobby whines "Like cement when it hits your throat, stops a man from breathing!"

"Detective, would you like a plate, there's plenty to go round?" Beth asks holding a plate filled with food.

Bobby nods like a dog grabbing the plate, taking a seat and wolfing it down and he actually lets out a small moan and Beth gets a little embarrassed when he looks up at Beth "Wonderful, I could eat this every day!"

Glenn snorts and so does Rick, Dale just watches Bobby accustomed to him eating like it's his last dinner. His young girlfriend couldn't cook, tried to many occasions but couldn't.

"Can you teach my little lady how to cook?" Bobby asks Beth and she looks at Rick and then back at Bobby waiting for her to answer and just shrugs nodding.

"Excellent!" He says drinking his coffee and sits back with a sigh.

"You done?" Rick asks Bobby and he belches ever so loudly and covers his mouth.

Olly's head spins round to Bobby fascinated, it wasn't like Daryl's, it was louder.

"Excuse me, it was so good, I'm so satisfied that I lost control of my bodily functions!" Bobby says tapping his chest.

Rick jumps up before he says something else.

"It's about time we made a move, got a lot of knocking on doors to do today!" Rick reminds Bobby.

Bobby was about to reveal what they were doing today but Rick grabs hold of Bobby and ushers him towards the door.

"I just wanted to say thanks and that we're gonna catch that son of a bitch for making your girl live in that shithole!" Bobby mumbles as Rick covers his mouth.

"Zip it! She doesn't know!" Rick tells Bobby.

"Oh!" Is all Bobby says smirking "You ever gonna tell her?" He asks.

"No!" Is all Rick says opening the door.

Bobby steps out and then Beth comes running down the corridor.

"Rick!" she call out and he looks up from putting on his boots.

"Knocking on doors all day is gonna be an exhausting job, could make you hungry!" She say and hands him over a large container "There's some chicken mayo salad sandwiches and there's even enough for Bobby and Douggie." Beth reveals as Rick takes the container.

"Beth, you didn't have to, we'd have gotten something on the road!" Rick replies.

"Nothing's better than fresh and knowing what's exactly inside the sandwich!" Beth informs him, always preferred home made.

Rick smiles and walks out the door not lingering, he didn't want to make this moment awkward for either, it was such a Beth thing to do to be thoughtful and considerate and she'd get shy from praising.

"Thank you!" Rick smiles and Bobby just snatches the container.

"I'll keep them safe until brunch!" He say patting the Tupperware.

Olly crawls over and they hear his little panting as he comes.

Rick bends down and picks Olly up and kisses his cheek.

"Catch us a nice piece of trout for dinner and we'll grill it and pretend we're camping." Rick blows a kiss on Olly's cheek and Olly hugs Rick smiling "Go to mommy and be good!" Rick hands Olly over to Beth.

"You're working tonight?" Rick asks leaning down as Olly latches onto Beth.

When their eyes meet, Beth nods.

"Olly?" Rick asks.

"Mrs Gupta is back and she said she doesn't mind watching Olly." Beth confirms.

"I can collect Olly from Mrs Gupta's when I go check out the apartment check to see how it's drying out?" Rick suggests.

"Only, if you're sure, you don't have to and Mrs Gupta loves taking care of Olly." Beth lets Rick know not wanting him to keep going out of his way.

"Yeah but I love hanging out with Olly and it makes sense, you don't need to walk there in the evening and walk home, I hate that idea I'd be much happier to collect Olly after work and I'd like us to sit down and work out times we're at work and then we can draw up a timetable. "I'd rather take care of Olly where I can and you'll save on babysitting fees, it makes sense Beth, I really want this to work for us all?" Rick urges Beth.

Beth doesn't have to think and she smiles.

"Your right, it makes sense, we'll sit down and make up a schedule!" Beth agrees.

"Great, I bring home the paper and the colourful pens so we know what's what!" Rick jokes.

"You do that!" Beth giggles as Rick make his way over to Bobby who's eyeing the Tupperware.

Before Rick steps into the elevator, Beth and Olly wave to him and he waves back and stands beside Bobby.

"That was such a Hallmark moment!" He teases wiping his eye.

"Shut up and press the button!" Is all Rick says.

When the door shuts, Bobby sneaks a look at Rick on the reflection on the door and he sees a tiny smile appear on Rick's lips and he rolls his eyes, he might as well walk around with a big fat smile on his face to show how happy he was and not hide it from everyone. He wonders what was happening between Rick and Beth, they seemed to be unguarded around one another, smiling and he saw Beth put her hand on Rick's shoulder as she walked by.

"Are you guys sleeping together?" Bobby asks, never one to wait to find out, he delves right in.

"NO and it's none of your business!" Rick turns to look at Bobby and then back at the door when it opens a woman walks in and they shove over and the doors shut and they travel down in silence.

"I'd love to see what you're like when you do!" Bobby says when the door opens and he walks out "I think the whole of Atlanta will know you got laid if you smile any broader!"

Rick's head snaps to the woman beside him looking shocked and throws her an apologetic smile but she doesn't look impressed. Rick nods at the woman and follows Bobby out to the lobby clearing his throat. He couldn't pretend he wasn't thinking the same thing between him and Beth, he can't get the shower moment out of his head, so close but he knew nothing was going to happen but that won't stop his mind thinking about it like he was now. He runs his hands over his face to stop all Beth thoughts and Bobby looks at him.

"You want a private moment, we've got two minutes?" Bobby asks nodding towards the toilet.

Rick can't believe Bobby, he grabs the Tupperware and pushes his way out the door.

"I'm just saying, I've been there and there's no shame in rubbing one out!" Bobby shouts into the street following.

Rick covers his face with the Tupperware when people look at them and he speeds up and jumps into the SUV.

"We can go to a private strip club and you never know, you might get a bl-" Bobby stops when Rick's gun is pressed against his temple.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Rick warns.

"Sheesh! Just trying to help a brother out and I was joking, as if I'd take you to one of those places!" Bobby says starting the car and joining the flow of cars "Douggie did exactly the same thing when I suggested it when he was going through marital problems, you guys are so similar!"

Now Rick had other imagines on Beth in his mind, he growls internally and focuses on the list of properties they were going to first. He has to wind down the window, he was letting off too much heat.

Bobby turns on the radio and switches the stations and one of his favourite songs comes on and teasing Rick was fun.

_"When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stay strong _

_Yeah yeah_

_She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say_

_Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really cause_

_Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her"_

Bobby sits in his seat laughing sneaking a peek at Rick who now turns to Bobby and showing he can take a laugh, he turns the volume up but Bobby starts singing along and Rick regrets it and turns it up higher to drown Bobby out.

Tara and Tyreese catch up and Tara dances from her side of the patrol car and Tyresse gently rocks his head laughing watching Rick wanting to jump out and escape but Rick gestures to their turning to the building apartments, Tara and Tyreese follow up the street to see Douggie and Javeed already waiting sitting on the hood of their car.

"Bobby's here!" Javeed says to Douggie.

"Always has to make an entrance!" Douggie replies standing up putting on his bulletproof vest and chucks a couple over to Rick and Bobby. Rick tells them the plan, there were a few ruffians living in the area so they needed to tread carefully.

"We meet back in the middle and make sure all radios are on!" Rick instructs and they all separate taking their buildings.

* * *

**A/N: I found my USB which I lost but I don't seem to have saved the next part which follows :'( Yes I actually cried when I lost around 2,500 words! I remember most of it so that's something. It is focused on:-**

***Beth and Daryl – first time seeing each other since Daryl returned and Daryl and Rick fought (Beth doesn't know about that! - whoops Rick!)**

***Dale and Olly at the market and SOMEBODY ELSE!**

**I will get the chapter up at the weekend when I've got some free time.**

**Take care xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from Guest, brinxb, vickig75, malzateb, DarylDixon'sLover, TWDXXX, angelicedg, Ameliya86, Guest, Noellelm and Maddyeline – thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter.

**WARNING: SUPER LONG CHAPTER - TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE! OFF ON A BREAK SO WANTED TO GET BOTH CHAPTERS UP SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT TIL I GET BACK...DARYL &amp; BETH EXCHANGE WORDS, DARYL IS VERY PROTECTIVE OF BETH AND SOME MORE. **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Dale and Olly inspect the fish and Olly points to the handsome looking salmon and trout.

"We'll take the two dozen of each good sir!" Dale grins to the Fishmonger.

"Excellent choice Olly, my little man! One day you'll be runnin' the restaurant, I'm gonna teach you everythin' you need to know about the business and fishing but starting with having some fun!" He turns to Olly and tickles him.

Olly fidgeting to stop the tickles, he shakes his head frantically whilst silently giggling, it was too much and Dale stops and places Olly's cheek to his and kisses the warm air. Life didn't get much better than waking up to a beautiful day, a rainbow in the sky after the rain now the sun was shining, stomach filled with home cooked breakfast, spending best part of the morning at the market with Olly just looking at what the stalls had to offer, then they'd grab some lunch before Olly had to be dropped off to his sitter and he was off to the apartment block to see how the renovation works were going and lastly to the restaurant before opening time to welcome Glenn to the family and to check how smoothly his kids ran it whilst he was able to take a back seat and rest. He could feel the aches in his bones and decided he was getting old and therefore wanted to enjoy everything and everyone in it.

Olly stretches with a yawn, looks down into a barrel when movement catches his eyes, he leans down practically hanging off from above Dale's waist to see. The Fishmonger laughing, takes his pen, holds it down and then claws snap and takes a hold of the end. Olly jumps and grabs hold of Dale's face pressing his cheek back against Dale's whilst his little hands covering the older man's eyes making everything black for a while.

"Who turned out the lights?" Dale jokes "Olly?"

The Fishmonger lifts his pen up and Olly waits in anticipation of what was to come. His head lifts watching anxiously, his little mouth open and widening as he looks up and then he begins making noises. Olly finds his voice and begins to babble reaching over to try and touch the crab's legs dangling down, he's seen this creature on Sponge Bob Square Pants. Dale finally able to see daylight again follows Olly's gaze and raises his brow in thought.

"I'm thinking Astoria Crab Pasta smothered in brown buttered sauce - Mmmmm!" Dale says smacking his lips together. "Or how about some T-Dog's Special Funky Crab cakes and Tartar Sauce with chunky fries!" Dale licks his lips with a naughty grin and Olly tries to copy and he and the Fishmonger laugh.

"How old is your grandson, he's quite the little character?" The Fishmonger asks winking at Olly.

Dale looks up still laughing and gives a sad smile.

"Regrettably, he's not-" Dale attempts to clarify that Olly wasn't his grandson when a woman comes rushing over.

"Oh he's so adorable in his little fishing hat just like his granddaddy!" The Fishmonger's wife says cooing at Olly and Olly points to the crabs.

Dale just stands there not able to correct her, his heart didn't want to acknowledge it, he holds on to Olly and looks at him with adoring eyes _If only you were, I'd be the happiest granddaddy there ever were! _

"Honey, you can have a dozen all on me, just for being such a cutie!" She says to Olly and grabs a box and orders her husband to pack her gift "Yes you are, you're just the cutest little thing my eyes have fallen upon!" She smiles and Olly smiles back giving her his pacifier in return and they all laugh.

Dale hugs Olly and sways with him in his arms as everyone dances around them.

"We're just goin' to snoop around if that's ok?" Dale informs the woman.

"Oh go ahead honey, we'll keep these in the cold box, you go ahead. You should go over to the farmer's stand, lots of livestock today, real southern bred beauties!" She notifies him and now leans in and whispers "The butcher's stand - they've got some beautiful pieces of joints and steaks!" She notifies him hoping Olly doesn't hear.

"We need some of those as well, thank you!" Dale says quietly as he and Olly leisurely make their way towards the busy butcher's stand.

They stand in queue and wait patiently as the line moves at a snail's pace but they didn't mind, they enjoyed the atmosphere of the hustle and bustle and they enjoyed their own company as Dale pointed to all sorts of treasures that the men and women were selling. Olly loved the market, it was colourful and vibrant and he gets to have some chocolate, the samples that are being handed out, Olly's eyes light up on impact of the treat on his tongue and so does Dale's.

Dale looks over at the livestock and he couldn't agree more, the cattle were beautiful and looked well taken care of.

Olly sees a big brown suede cowboy hat when he turns around and his hands become twitchy and he reaches over and pulls at the back rim at the leather ribbon flapping in the little breeze. He loved to yank and pull and he continues until he can put the ribbon into his mouth and suck on it.

The hat spins around, the young woman beneath looking up ready to thump whoever it was yanking at her mother's hat. Her cold hazel eyes land on small blue inquisitive eyes and she's taken aback at the sight before her. Hazel and blue stare at one another uninterrupted, blue eyes blink amused at the startled hazel spheres. Olly cocks his head to the side giving her a cheeky smile. The hazel eyes soften and become lighter as the blue dance in wonder and innocence, an innocence she recognises but hasn't seen in such a long time. Her hazel eyes are fixated and don't falter, she takes a few steps forward, her hands reaching out to take hold of Olly. Her face forgot how to smile but one smile from the baby it was contagious and she smiles like she never forgot how to and then an elderly man calls out after her.

"Maggie, c'mon honey, the stock is selling well, Otis and Jimmy will finish up, we've got a long drive home ahead of us and I want to check on the foals, Patricia will have been attending to them all day, she'll be glad to be relieved!"

The old man says dryly, there was no hint of thrill or emotion that his livestock was selling well. The biddings were underway and the sums of money for each cattle was more than they could have asked for.

Maggie doesn't turn around to her father. She continues to observe the tiny baby now with reflecting eyes. She feels like she recognises the baby, she shakes her head thinking she was seeing things. She thought she saw a little bit of Shawn in the baby and the baby's smile, his shyness but yet cheekiness, the kindness in his eyes reminded her of her sweet little sister, Beth? Her eyes widen in hope, her heart begins to pound faster, just maybe?

"Olly?" She whispers and her face breaks into a humongous smile at the thought, her body shakes a little when he looks up and laughs "Olly!" She laughs back covering her mouth, it had to be him, she continually tells herself nodding.

"Maggie?" Herschel calls putting his hand on her shoulder before she took off running like she looked like she was going to do.

Maggie turns around to her father and points. Herschel follows Maggie's finger but he doesn't know what he's looking at, he looks back to Maggie puzzled.

"Daddy, don't you see!" Maggie uncovers her mouth in joy, her eyes become moist.

She steps out of Herschel's hand and look back at Olly but there was nobody standing there, her face drops dramatically, her heart pounding faster at the thought, she'd just lost him. She immediately turns around in every direction looking back and forth and then makes a dash into the crowd as she holds onto her hat whist she runs.

"Maggie!" Herschel yells watching his eldest daughter run off in a mad rush and he takes off after her but slowly, he had aged dramatically in the short period of time, his age finally catching up to him.

Maggie stops and scans the area, praying and then she sees a little fishing hat bopping along amongst the crowd and she makes a dash towards the crowd keeping her eyes glued on the fishing hat, her own hat goes flying off and lands on the floor. She was now pushing and shoving past everyone not caring, she had one goal and that was get to the baby. When she reaches Olly, she jumps in front of the man and snatches off the fishing hat and her heart breaks and she nearly falls to the ground.

"Miss, can I help you?" The man asks grabbing hold of Maggie's arm stopping her from falling and then moving back once she regains her composure holding the table next to her for support. The man holds his son against him protectively away from Maggie thinking she was going to snatch his child.

Maggie looks at a baby with ginger mop of hair and green eyes not the dark brown hair with curls at the ends or the baby blue eyes that she recognised. Tears threaten to flow from Maggie's eyes.

Herschel reaches Maggie out of breathe holding his late wife's hat protectively in his hand.

"Maggie, what's wrong, why did ya take off like that?" He asks concerned.

Maggie's mouth just moves but nothing comes out as she fights the lump forming in her throat and reality sets in, her mind was tricking her like it had done since Rick Grimes revealed Beth did in fact give birth to a baby boy. Rick had described him and she has a mental image of her nephew in her mind. Olly had Rick's features but Beth's smile and her playfulness, she knew she recognised the baby. Maggie looks at the baby in front of her looking a little frightened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" Maggie says to the baby "I just thought," She shakes her head.

"It was a mistake, mistakes happen!" The man say reaching over and taking his son's hat back and once he has it, he give Herschel a look and then takes off with his son putting as much distance between them and an emotional Maggie as he can.

Herschel comes over and puts his arm around Maggie's shoulder to comfort her. After a moment, she shrugs him off taking back her hat and putting it on her head to hide from the snickering people watching her. She didn't want to speak to anyone especially not to her father. Right now she was an emotional wreck and she feared she'd say something she may later regret. She loves her father but cannot forgive him for the decision he made for them all, turning his back on his baby girl, their sweet baby girl, Beth. She'll always love him but will never forgive him if she never sees Beth again.

Wiping her eyes, she makes her way towards the truck with Otis and Jimmy watching from behind their stall wondering what had happened. Maggie hasn't stormed off like she did in years but she looked like she needed to get away and be by herself and Herschel saw that and stayed back taking a seat on the bench looking down at the floor feeling defeated once again.

Once Maggie was in the truck, she gets out her cell.

"Shawn! I really could do with my big brother right now! I feel like I'm losing my mind! I thought I saw Olly but it wasn't him!" She says into the phone "Please come home even if it's just for a couple of hours!" Maggie pleads resting her head against the steering wheel.

"Bethy, where are you?" She asks looking at the leather bracelet Beth made for her and tied around her wrist.

* * *

Amy was giving Glenn the tour around the hotel and the restaurant. At first he wasn't that enthusiastic but when he takes a look around seeing the benefits of the gym, sauna and a bar, he begins to warm to the idea of working there. Amy had listed the famous people who have dined and used the VIP rooms, he had grinned hoping one his heroes would stop by and Dale had said they'd see whether the diners wouldn't mind him to do stand-up comedy on one of the nights of the week and he'd pass Glenn's details to other local bars, clubs and restaurants.

Beth left them to it, she goes into the kitchen to find out what The Chief's Specials were and T-Dog enquiries after Carol and wanted to know when she was fit to start working. Beth wasn't sure. Carol was healing better than the doctors had expected but she was still on bed rest. However, she was itching to get started as T-Dog's Sous-Chef and Jim was more than happy to help train as they'd be job sharing.

Beth puts on her apron and Daryl enters the staffroom. She looks up and gives Daryl a big warm welcoming smile when she sees him.

"Welcome back!" She sings walking over to him "It's so good that you're back, we've missed you!" Beth tells Daryl stopping by the table looking up at him.

Daryl just nods and walks straight past her to the fridge and Beth's smiles falls watching him but she shakes that away and turns and continues.

"Dale's given a friend of mine a job. His name's Glenn, you'll like him, he's staying with me at Rick's place," Beth informs "Glenn's a hard worker, he doesn't show it all the time but he is and I have a feeling it's all gonna work out!" Beth beams.

Daryl observes Beth whilst he leans back against the counter and drinks the milk straight from the carton. The last time he saw and spoke to her was the day he left the city to go back home. The first place he went as soon as he got back in town was straight to her apartment. After the time he had, he needed a friend and Beth was the only person who came to his mind, her and Olly, he missed them more than he thought he would and what greeted him at her apartment vexed him and crushed him to the core.

Not able to finish the milk, he throws the carton into the bin and turns to leave the staffroom. His heart filled with joy that Beth was happy and smiling but for the reason and for how long, it troubled him that this was only going to be short lived and Beth was going to be heartbroken all over again. He knew guys like Rick Grimes and those guys never changed. He wanted to remind Beth what Rick had put her through, they had all watched her struggle. Remind her that Rick Grimes was a married man and his wife walked around like she had Multiple Personality Disorder or was a world class actress and the people around her were world class dumbass fuckwits but seeing Beth's face all lit up, he turns around to go back to work. He was tired and just wanted to get the first shift over and done with, it had already started off as a shitty day!

"Daryl are you ok? Beth asks, stepping forward seeing Daryl looking tensed but he just moves his head making his shaggy hair bounce.

"You sure you're alright, you're awfully quite, quieter than normal?" Beth asks laughing a little. Everyone knew Daryl only spoke when he needed to but his complete silence and quiet demeanour was concerning her.

"Doors will be openin' soon, no time ta chat!" He responds wishing Beth would quit asking and he makes to go.

"Daryl?" Beth calls again worried grabbing his arm, she wanted to see if he was ok, he came back more sullen than when he first left.

Daryl frustrated, turns around and steps straight up in front of Beth and stops inches away from her.

"What Beth? What d'ya want?" He snaps.

Beth's gentle look of concern fades and she looks at Daryl taken aback, he's never once raised his voice at her and he looked pissed and intimidating but she stays put not budging just staring up at her friend with more concern now, something was definitely wrong, she places her hand on his shoulder looking up into his eyes trying to read what was going on up in that lost head of his.

"Daryl?" Beth almost whispering with worried eyes, she knew there was something wrong, she wipes his fringe out of his eyes and he lifts his eyelids up and stares at Beth.

"Why Beth, why?" Is all Daryl asks trying to not show any of his emotions but failing.

"Why what?" Beth asks confused not understanding.

"Why'd ya go back to him?" Daryl asks frowning, Beth sees hurt now in his eyes.

"I haven't gone back to Rick, we're friends. He's letting me and Olly stay with him until my apartments been sorted, a pipe burst and it flooded. I needed somewhere to stay and I have Olly and Rick's his father and he offered and I said yes!" Beth clarifies taking back her hands and clutching them together.

You could have stayed with Carol, with Amy or Dale, heck if you'd called me, you could'a stayed at my place, you didn't need to go with him, Mrs Gupta would have let you stayed with her!" Daryl says backing away flicking his hair and it falls back over his eyes.

"Daryl, I didn't have time to think, a pipe burst! If Rick hadn't have turned up when he did, then I don't know what I would have done, what would have happened, he stopped it and handled everything, I needed his help!" Beth re-clarifies and goes back to her locker shoving things in and slamming it shut not liking where this conversation was now going.

"Did he force ya? he's in a position of power!" Daryl questions narrowing his eyes watching Beth's back. He wanted to see any tell-tale signs, the signs he's seen before in a vulnerable woman, someone sweet like Beth.

"Rick's not like that, you've got him wrong, he's the kindest man you'll ever meet!" Beth turns around looking at Daryl frowning "If you get to know him, you'll see how great he is, he'd never use his power and authority over me over anyone! That's not Rick, Rick wears his badge proudly, he believes everything he stands for and I believe in him too!"

"You're delusional if you think that's ever gonna happen!" Daryl gave a short bark of laugh "And you trust him or people?"

"I see we won't agree, I have nothing more to say on this topic!" Beth begins to leave, it was pointless "I'm sorry to have badgered you!" She says upset and cross.

"Rick Grimes doesn't deserve ya! You deserve someone who will love and take care of ya without fail for the rest of your life, not for just a time, once you love, you never stop loving!" Daryl snaps irritated trying to get through to Beth.

Beth goes to argue back but doesn't, she wanted to end this discussion. Beth's eyes hardened, she strode out the room leaving Daryl glancing back at her chewing his bottom lip. He didn't mean to snap but he cared more than maybe he should do.

Beth stands out in the alleyway taking a moment and Daryl comes out and she turns away.

"You don't need a guy like Rick Grimes!" Daryl says knowingly.

He clenches and unclenches his fists at the thought of Rick waltzing in and walking off with Beth and Olly and then abandoning them and leaving Beth slumped in a heap on the floor crying.

"Guys like him, fuck ya over and then leave ya once they've had enough, they ALWAYS go back to their wives!" Daryl warns Beth "I'm telling ya, they take advantage and you believe them and they do it over and over until ya can't stand it no more!" Daryl says in bitterness and he looks over at Beth breathing in and out and she stares back as she sees regret and sadness in Daryl's eyes.

"Daryl, are you alright?" She asks as he walks past her, her hand reaches for his arm and he stops.

"Daryl? What's wrong? You can tell me! I know something's up and whatever it is, it's bothering you, you're shaking!" She says now worried looking at his lips trembling.

"What d'ya care?" He snaps back not liking Beth seeing him like this, he looks down at her hand on him.

Beth looks at Daryl upset at his tone, he was pushing her away.

"I care!" Beth whispers detaching her hand from Daryl.

"Yeah ya care! Care so much, you go runnin' back to him!" Daryl reminds Beth.

Beth looks at Daryl in disbelief wondering why he was acting like this.

"Daryl, I didn't go runnin' back to Rick!" Beth sighs.

"I should'a broken the good Detective's legs when I had the chance! The smugness when he told me you and Olly are staying with him, if his partner weren't there!" Daryl trails off tight lipped.

"No you wouldn't have! What on earth's wrong with you, what happened when you went home, your bein' a complete jerk!" Beth demands to know.

"There's nothin' the fuck wrong with me!" Daryl shouts storming off.

"That's bullshit!" Beth yells after Daryl "If there was nothin' wrong, then you wouldn't run away from me!" Beth stares at Daryl.

"I ain't runnin'!" Daryl says between gritted teeth.

"Somethin' happened, I can see it in your eyes!" Beth says staring straight into his eyes when he turns around.

Daryl tears his eyes away from Beth, his bangs cover his eyes.

"Daryl, what is it?" Beth asks stepping slowly towards him cautiously as he turns away from her looking into the main road from the alleyway.

Daryl can hear her light footsteps, he stares at the floor breathing in and out heavily, he sees Beth's shadow approaching him.

"What happened when you went back home?" Beth whispers again with concern now, she's never seen Daryl like this, he was scaring her.

Daryl's back was to her and it was stiffened, she sees the tension, she feels the tension approaching. His hands clenched together, they'd turned white. When she gets closer, she sees Daryl's downturned jaw. She could see he was angry, hurt and lost. She slowly reaches out to put her hand on Daryl's shoulder, she hesitates but she steps closer.

"Daryl?" Beth calls quietly.

Daryl standing there suddenly kicks the bin and then the next, he picks one up and chucks it in the air and it smashes against the wall. Beth watches and flinches.

"Just get outta here!" Daryl hisses to Beth with gritted teeth.

Beth takes one last look and obeys Daryl leaving him alone in the alleyway. Daryl groans sliding down the wall and slumps to the ground with his head bent staring at nothing.

* * *

Rick had picked Olly up from Mrs Gupta's at 7:00pm and they grabbed some dinner from the little dinner Beth regularly went to and they ate sitting at one of the booths. Olly enjoyed the Chicken and Mushroom Risotto much to Rick's joy as Sylvia had suggested fussing over Olly.

"He must have been on a fast today?" He jokes to Sylvia as Olly licks his hands "Don't let your momma see you doin' that!" He laughs watching Olly munching looking up at him looking so innocent and hungry, Sylvia wipes Olly's hair back and attends to one of her other customers.

"Shall we go all out and get desert?" Rick ask and Olly waves his spoon in the air.

"Chocolate Mud Cake?" Rick asks seeing it on the specials board.

Olly continues to wave his spoon in the air swaying to the music.

"We will have a large slice of your Chocolate Mud Cake to share, please." Rick orders and Nikki comes back within seconds with the biggest slice of cake Rick has ever seen.

"We'll attempt it!" He and Olly look down at the desert.

Rick lets Olly stand on his lap and they dig in, Olly's face was covered in chocolate as were his tiny two front teeth that were growing, he was humming at the taste and feeding Rick at the same time.

"There's more on us than in our mouths!" Rick laughs as Olly thrusts another spoonful into his mouth "I need to finish the mouthful I've already got in my mouth buddy!" Rick mumbles as Olly's hand goes straight into the cake.

"It's like we've never eaten!" Rick tells Sylvia who laughs and then tuts at the mess they were making of her booth.

"I would love to see the face on Beth right now, it would be a picture!" Sylvia says looking over both Rick and Olly.

"I'm gonna have to get back to running and hitting the gym again!" Rick says patting his stomach as Sylvia cleans up Olly on the seat opposite.

"You look real fine from where I'm standing!" Nikki replies leaning behind Sylvia eyes running over Rick now with a grin.

Rick doesn't notice the young girl flirting, he was too busy watching Olly trying to feed Sylvia the last piece of cake he rescued from his bib. Olly was relentless and was on a mission to feed everyone who sat with him.

When they get home, it was too late to skype or call Carl. He would be asleep now. Rick sighs but thankfully the weekend was looming closer. Carl and Judith would be here on Friday night and he couldn't wait, he has butterflies in his stomach, he was going to have all three of his children together for the first time and he was nervous and excited and was just counting down the time and he had planned to spend the whole weekend with them all.

He called Shane and their chat was brief much to Rick's disappointment. Shane was pulling a late shift so he could come down for the weekend and that increased the excitement in Rick. He was wondering how everyone was going to fit into the apartment, it didn't seem so big now when there will be seven people living in it but he wasn't worried, he'll figure something out. Shane informed Rick he was going to Lori's for dinner tomorrow and said he'd skype with Carl and Judith before bedtime.

Rick and Olly sit by the window and look out into the busy street watching people coming and going and just playing and talking.

"I had a very productive day!" Rick informs Olly and goes into all the details of what he found out and what he planned to do "Your Landlord is goin' to realise he's screwing with the wrong people!" Rick tells Olly "Daddy's gonna make him pay!" He promises looking at Olly holding his hands whilst he bounces on his thighs.

* * *

**THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER **

* * *

Beth tugs the tablecloths off the tables and throws them into the laundry bag and drags the large bag to the door ready for the guys to take it away.

"Beth you ok?" Zach asks taking the next bag out of her hand, he throws it over his shoulder and dumps it over by the door. He walks back to her help with the next table.

"I'm fine, just gotta get this done and get home, it's been a long night, just want to be home!" Beth says thundering around the table in a sweat, wiping her brow on her sleeve reaching for the centre piece, candles and placing them on the trolley.

Rick and Olly were watching Dora the Explorer when she called to check in on them, she wished she was with them on the couch listening to Rick trying to attempt to speak Spanish. She looks at her watch it was 11:30pm, they'd both be asleep when she got in. Olly would be sleeping in the crib in Rick's room, so she'll be sleeping alone tonight, she sighs frowning, she hated sleeping alone.

"Daryl's been snapping at all of us since he's been back, don't take it personal!" Zach says watching Beth, she looked upset but was working at high speed and stops scrunching the cloth up, Zach takes it and places it into the bag.

Beth takes a deep breathe, grabs her bottle of water and takes a sip. She hadn't eaten and her stomach was filled with water, she was too busy to stop and eat her dinner.

"You better go clean the bar, I can do this myself!" Beth smiles at Zach for helping her but she didn't want to talk, she just needed get this done and leave before Daryl came back from the office.

Zach nods taking the hint and makes his way to finish off his chores.

Amy comes over with the vacuum swinging in and out as far as her arms can reach out vacuuming as fast as she can.

"David Cameron! Steven Spielberg! Martin Scorsese! Quentin Tarantino! SOMEBODY needs to walk through that door and say; AMY, WE WANT TO OFFER YOU THE LEADING ROLE OF OUR NEXT HOLLYWOOD BLOCKBUSTER, WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU A STARRRR!" Amy shouts over the noise.

"But look at me, still here, cleaning, serving rich people, I should be the one being served!" She huffs, taking her frustrations out the floor working harder and faster.

"Or I just need my Mr Right to walk through those doors!" Amy points towards the double doors leading from the hotel "He'll be a hardworking man that everyone looks up to and he'll fall in love me, get down on one knee and present me with a diamond ring and spoil me and," Amy stamps on the hover turning it off, leaning on the stick.

"We'll have a few kids, a boy and a girl and another one which will be a totally big surprise ten years after the second baby and I'll already be a glamorous yummy mummy!" Amy says imagining her in her cute maternity clothes.

"We'll name them; Ashely and Aubrey and Angel!" Amy says dreamily.

Daryl come barging through the double doors.

"C'mon - Y'all not got homes ta go ta?" Daryl gruffs to everyone.

"If ya want things done, gotta do it ya self!" He huffs seeing the stools still on the ground, the floor still had to be mopped. He moves at a speed of light turning all the stools upside down on top of the long curved bar.

Beth stops her task in hand watching Daryl.

"Ya kids need ta get your heads outta ya asses and stop dawdling mooning at each other!" Daryl says staring straight at Zach flirting with Rosita.

"Move! Move! Move!" Daryl barks smacking his hands together at the dawdlers slacking.

Rosita pushes Zack away and makes a dash to grab the mop and starts mopping. Daryl had the same demeanour as her Sergeant back in the Cadets, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of him especially after today.

"And that ain't him!" Amy says staring at Daryl jumping up on the bar and leaning back to grab a cloth.

She looks back at the double doors wishing for her Mr Right to walk through looking for his wallet or jacket, for her but nobody comes. She looks over at Daryl, he had his white shirt sleeves rolled up as high as they'd go. She watches him working, his biceps evident through his shirt and Amy frowns and looks away when Daryl spies her standing there.

"Pamela, stop daydreaming and start vacuuming!" Daryl says jumping down off the bar.

"Call me by my name or my stage name if you must!" Amy kicks the vacuum on and picks up the stick thrusts it in the air pretending to vacuum Daryl up into it.

The vacuum catches something and pulls Amy and she trips landing on top of Daryl and they tumble on the floor, the vacuum had just caught and suctioned up Daryl's shirt.

"Amy!" Daryl moans trying to stop Amy thrashing out, he tries not to touch her but accidently does.

"Get off Daryl Dixon!" Amy screeches smacking his hand which landed on her bottom "I'm not that type of girl!" She says scrambling to her knees and trying to pull off the vacuum from his shirt.

Beth turns off the vacuum and rushes over hovering above them and helps Amy up once they'd untangle themselves off of each other.

Daryl jumps to his feet and picks up the vacuum stick.

"Guys have gotten tardy, been gone few days and the place turns to a fuckin' zoo!" Daryl moans.

"Hey, we practically ran this place and the books say we did good, so stop being a dick!" Amy marches up to Daryl staring up in his face.

Daryl stares down, thrusts the stick into Amy's hand, lifts his two hands up, places them on Amy's arms, lift her up off her feet and turns placing her back down so he can get past, he storms off.

"Hey!" Amy yells.

"Clean up and just go home!" Daryl says over his shoulder disheartened.

"He needs to get that stick outta his ass otherwise I'm just gonna kick it up higher!" Amy threatens.

Amy and Beth watch Daryl stalk off towards the staff room. Amy watches Daryl now upset, she didn't know why she felt something pull inside her watching his retreating back, he seemed different. They'd become friendly and polite to one another up until he returned back from wherever it was he came back from, he hasn't said where he went but he returned in a foul mood, one hundred times moodier than he normally is but he usually had an in control calmness which was missing tonight. Daryl could be very intimidating with his hard and rough exterior but tonight everyone was avoiding him for fear of having their heads torn off their shoulders.

_What's wrong with him?_ Amy wonders and resumes vacuuming.

Ben finishes laying the new tablecloths on the table and places the centrepieces in the centre. She takes one final look around, all the tables were laid and ready for the next day. Sighing that this was done, she looks around for Amy and Rosita informs her that she's finishing up in the VIP room.

"Can you let Amy know, I'll wait for her outside, I need some air!" Beth calls out and Rosita puts her thumb up confirming she'll pass the message on.

Beth rushes towards the staffroom taking off her apron and dumps it into the wash basket. She opens her locker, grabs her jacket and purse. Slamming the door shut, she turns round and bumps straight into Daryl and he catches her from falling. Beth looks up at Daryl and he stares back down at her through his long bangs blinking, neither saying a single word. Beth finally averts her eyes, attempting to stand on her feet. Daryl snaps out of his deep thinking, looks away from Beth feeling awkward and helps her to stand straight. Beth takes her hand back and adjusts her purse on her shoulder and begins to make for the door, she didn't want to speak to Daryl.

Without a single word, Beth exits the staffroom, walks down the corridor and steps out into the cool air taking a deep breathe of the fresh air, she felt like she can breathe again. She walks over to the wall of the neighbouring establishment where the lights falls down onto the narrow alleyway and she leans her head up against the cold bricks closing her eyes taking in a deep and heavy breath and letting it out again.

It felt like there wasn't going to be a day that goes by that she truly feels like life was going to calm down and just be normal and like other people's lives – happy and stress free. She never dreamt that at twenty-two, she'd be a single mother, working in a restaurant up until midnight in a still foreign city, estranged from her once close family and pretending to the man she is still in love with, that she is not and only wants to be friends. She was frightened of the past and the past happening to her all over again, she couldn't bear that again, the pain and disappointment she felt ran too deep, deep enough for her to be deeply guarded from everyone.

Beth stands there staring at the door. Her life was forever chaos, drama and some type of hurt and Daryl was now in that mix. He's been so good to her the past year or so, it had taken about the same amount of time for him to be comfortable around her to actually talk to her without grunting or gesturing with hands and eyes, to be able to spend time hanging out with him, he dotted on Olly like an uncle. He never pushed her to do anything that she didn't want to do, never raised his voice at her and never expected anything from her, she considered him one of her close friends like Amy, Carol and Dale even if he didn't. And now, even he had become someone who could hurt her whether intentionally or not, he did.

She wipes the tear that runs down her right eye and turns around leaning with her back against the wall. She wished she was back on the farm, she wanted to badly run home and into the kitchen to find her mom standing at the stove making one of her homely stews. She wanted to run up to her and her mom would turn around and just know, she'd know what to do, she'd pull her into a hug and tell her, she and Rick would be okay, Olly would always have both his parents forever and that life did get easier with time, she'd find her happiness. She wondered how long the journey would be because every step she takes, it's harder to take.

Beth hears a noise to the side of her further down the alley, there was movement in the darkness. She stares off into the distance squinting thinking it may be a stray dog or a cat prowling for leftovers but then she hears heavy footsteps approaching.

"Who…who's there?" Beth shouts grabbing her nurse.

Beth steps back more into the light trying to control her breathing, she sees the silhouette approaching slowly towards her, taking intimidating steps, she steps back as the darkened figure looms closer. Beth opens her mouth trying to scream, yell but nothing comes out, she's frozen terrified as the figure steps into the light. Beth waits for the face that will emerge and then the restaurant back door bangs open and she jumps back against the wall. Daryl appears and steps out.

"Beth?" Daryl mouths seeing Beth with a look of terror etched over her face, she was trembling, he sprints over to her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Daryl asks putting his hands on Beth's shoulders concerned.

"Th...there's someone over there!" Beth stutters pointing back into the darkened alleyway.

Daryl turns towards the direction Beth is pointing scowling. He lets go of Beth grabbing the mop leaning against the wall, he stamps off the mop head and takes the pole into his hand and begins to make his way into the alleyway, he was angry.

"DARYL!" Beth cries grabbing his arm "Don't go!" She pleads.

"Stay here!" Daryl tells Beth pulling her hands off of his arm and puts her hands down her sides.

Daryl sees Henry the local friendly tramp and calls him over.

"Henry stay with Beth and if anyone tries any thang, you kick the shit outta them, ya hear me?" Daryl snaps but trusting the tramp to keep Beth safe whilst he sorted out the dickhead creeping up on girls from dark alleyways.

"Sure that Daryl!" Henry says searching through the trash and picks up a sharp meat bone and grips tightly on to it.

"Miss Beth, step behind me!" Henry orders Beth and Beth runs and steps behind Henry, one hand on his back.

Beth turns to Daryl but he's already run down the alleyway and she feels sick.

"Don't worry, Daryl's a tough son of a bitch, whoever they are, they'll regret tryin' to do anything!" Henry assures Beth and she nods frantically swallowing hard.

Henry looks over at Beth.

"And a pretty girl like you, shouldn't be standin' alone in the dark, there's muggers, murders and rapists out here!" Henry scolds Beth.

"I needed and air and I was waiting for Amy!" Beth explains feeling stupid knowing not to stand alone late at night but her mind was a mixture of emotions, she just needed the air.

"Next time, stand under one of those fancy ACs and wait for your friend inside!" Henry suggests.

They both look up when she hear light footsteps, Henry pushes Beth behind him gripping the bone in case he needed to use it and then he relaxes when he sees Daryl making his way back towards them.

"Whoever the shit was, he's long gone!" Daryl informs them "I'll check out the CCTV footage, it goes all the way round the back!"

"You ok miss?" Henry turns to Beth.

"Yes, thank you Henry for staying with me!" Beth tries to give Henry a small smile but fails, it comes out forced, she was still shaken and she tries to regain her senses.

Henry smiles back and waves walking off with the bone and slips it into his pocket.

"What the fuck was ya thinkin'?, how many times do I have ta tell y'all never to wait out here on ya own!" Daryl tells Beth angrily "There's tons of freaks out here, promise me you'll never walk around alone in the dark!" Daryl ask standing in front of Beth with pleading eyes.

Beth nods her head and then Amy comes out humming searching for her car keys.

"And you!" Daryl turns around placing his hands on his hips witnessing Amy walking out on her own as well.

Amy looks up and pulls a face at Daryl saying _whatever! _She ignores Daryl and sees Beth standing there, she was relieved to have found her and then she gets a better look at Beth as she steps closer.

"Beth?" Amy calls when she sees Beth upset and rushes over and puts her arms around her "What did you say to her?" Amy asks looking up at Daryl.

"Nothin!" Daryl snaps "There was some freak lingerin' around in the dark!" Daryl tells Amy looking at Beth now regretting his outburst earlier, he didn't mean to upset her, now she was doubly upset and had a scare.

"WHAT?" Amy says looking around nervously.

"The same goes for you, I don't wanna hear or see ya standin' around alone in the dark, ya got me?" Daryl warns Amy seriously.

Amy just nods her head not wanting to say anything, the colour looked to have drained from Daryl's face and he looks back down at Beth trying to find something to say and then he looks back at Amy.

"You driving?" Daryl asks and Amy just nods her head again.

"Where ya parked?" He asks.

"Down the end of the street." Amy answers too afraid to argue back that they can make it to the car themselves.

"Lead the way!" Daryl suggests with his hand looking at the floor.

"Come Beth!" Amy pulls her arm around Beth and they make their way out the alley.

Beth looks over her shoulder back into the alleyway and at Daryl who was looking over his shoulder. Amy shakes her hand in hers and she faces forward being guided to Amy's car.

* * *

Beth unlocks the door and walks into the apartment, relieved to be home.

Amy had dropped her off in front of the building, the concierge who Beth recognised rushed out and opened the door for her and walked her to the elevator. Rick had asked him to watch out for her and the old man promised to make sure Beth got into the building and then he would lock up and set the alarm.

Beth told Amy, she was home now and could manage the rest of the way and that Mr Riley was there so there was no need for her to get out the car and escort her up. Amy had given Beth a look when she said home but blew it off kissing Beth on her cheek and telling her to take care of herself and she'll see her tomorrow plus it would be Glenn's first day and he would be shadowing them both on his first shift.

Beth slowly makes it to the lounge, stands in the dark and remains there unmoving. Not but a second later, the light comes on and Rick walks out of his bedroom half asleep rubbing his eyes.

"Beth?" He calls when he spots her standing there clutching her purse to her chest.

Rick senses became alert, he recognised that there was something wrong and before he knows what he's doing, he rushes over to Beth and holds her arms crouching slightly in front of her so they're face to face, he scans Beth's face trying to read what was wrong.

"Beth?" Rick calls again gently.

Beth looks up at Rick, just staring at him. Rick's eyes arched up in worry now seeing Beth's features contorting and before he knows it, Beth's purse drops to the floor and she just buries her face into his neck. Rick straightens up and wraps his arms around Beth holding her, slightly taken aback by the impact of Beth's body ramming up against his but he didn't care, he just holds her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks rubbing her back concerned. Beth had left the apartment happy this morning and now?

Rick hears small whimpers coming from Beth and now he becomes alarmed looking down at her. _Why is she crying_, his mind races. He hated seeing Beth upset and it hammered inside him when she cried. He pushes his feelings aside, composing himself and remains calm stepping back. Rick takes a seat on the couch and manoeuvres Beth to sit closely beside him. He holds on to Beth tightly against his chest knowing she'd finally calm down and relax there like she always did. He presses his lips into her hair and rocks her slightly, her tears finally subside but she still clings on to him.

"Beth, you've gotta tell me what the matter is?" Rick says gently as he caresses her face and lifts her chin up to look at him.

Beth lowers her face back down and presses her face now into Rick's chest putting her arm around his waist. Rick gathers Beth's ponytail into his hand and runs his hand over it in calm and repetitive strokes making Beth relax and her breathing eventually goes back to normal.

Beth remains as she is and finally tells Rick what happened and that she had frozen on the spot and how angry she was with herself for not running away, for not trying to fight back if she needed to, how stupid she was for standing out there late at night on her own and how scared she was when the man wouldn't stop approaching her when she told him to stay away and he felt Beth's body become stiff again.

Rick leans back on the couch taking Beth with him and holds on tightly. He rests his chin on her head thinking about the possibilities and outcomes had Daryl not have appeared, he has to shake away the thoughts knowing a lot of the outcome were not good for victims he has dealt with. He couldn't bear anything like the thoughts running in his mind ever happening to Beth. His blood boils knowing that someone had the audacity to try and hurt his Beth! He can hear the tremble in Beth's voice and he can feel the frustration and disappointment in herself.

Rick looks down and presses a kiss into Beth's hair, stroking her face back and forth.

"Do you still remember the self-defence training I taught you?" Rick asks and Beth doesn't answer.

He knew sometimes people's body's just stop and are unable to react in some situations and that had happened to Beth, he needs Beth to remember what he taught her.

"You remember the first time you gave me a bloodied nose?" He asks Beth to stop her thinking about the incident.

Beth turns her head and looks up at Rick, he sees her eyes trying to remember.

"I sure remember!" Rick smiles "And Shane for as long as I can remember was on the lookout of my attacker, stupid sap was out searching for somebody who looks like Side Show Bob when I should have pointed him in your direction – The female version of Bruce Lee! You practically nearly broke my nose and some more! I couldn't smell for a week!" Rick chuckles to himself.

Beth nudges her elbow into Rick's stomach for laughing. It hadn't been funny when it happened, she felt terrible for days but now, she doesn't feel bad looking at him, she thought he deserved it!

Rick watches Beth in his arms as they both look back in time.

**_Flashback_**

Rick rushes into The Tea Room and shuts the door, peeping through the net curtains. He sighs with relief. Shane was distracted by the girls from the florist, he didn't see which way he had escaped off to. Wiping the side of his face, he takes off his hat as he turns around and walks straight into a solid foot and someone yelling "Hi-Ya!" all he could think of was – _Ninja and holy fuck that fucking hurt!_

Beth kicks out with another Lightning kick and then punches up in the air. Rick falls to the floor clutching his face with one hand and the other to his crouch.

Beth was rushing from adrenaline not realising what she had done but feeling something solid at the end of her moves. She looks down satisfied and then in horror to see Deputy Rick Grimes on the floor with his face in his hand and holding his privates and she sees blood dripping down on to the floor.

Beth covers her mouth in shock and flies down next to him, hand on his thigh whilst he tilts his head up trying to stop the blood running down his nose. Her hand reaching to his hand on top of his crouch to help soothe away the pain for her only to snatch her hand back realising what she was trying to help soothe.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorryyyyy! I didn't mean to!" She blabbers hysterically "Officer, I'm sorry!"

He holds out his hand, telling her, he was fine scrunching up his face trying to smile but failing. He looks away hoping a tear won't escape from his eyes, not the manly thing if it did! That would be embarrassing, as if what just happened wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Fuck, she's actually gonna kill me one of these days!" He swears beneath his breathe.

Rick starts to get up and Beth helps him to his feet and helps him into a seat. She rushes to get a box of tissues and an ice pack. She's back at the speed of lightening handing a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a towel to him. He stares at it and then up at Beth taking it in his hand not sure if he should do this in front of a lady and wishing she wouldn't watch. Beth averts her eyes looking up at the corner of the ceiling. Rick was hoping for more privacy than that but he couldn't hold off any longer, he places the peas in the towel to his crouch and lets out an audible sigh which doesn't go unnoticed by Beth.

"Oh No!" She mumbles with furrowed brows.

She's just assaulted a police officer and envisions herself spending the night in jail and having to call Glenn to come and bail her out - she wants to kick herself.

Beth hovers over Rick and watching him trying to clean his nose, she knows she had to help him, he had most likely come in for a coffee and ended up with a bloodied nose. She grabs some tissues and helps him. When the bleeding finally stops, Beth grabs two tissues, twists them and sticks them up his nostrils to stop any further bleeding. Rick looks cross eyed at the white tissues sticking out of his nose and then up at Beth thinking _really? _And she shrugs.

Beth was looking down worried, upset and embarrassed. He reaches over and touches her hand. She looks up and goes to apologise again but he squeezes her hand.

"It was an accident." He tells her to stop blaming herself.

Beth grabs some more tissue and dips it into some water and moves closer to him. She holds his face whilst she wipes away the now dried blood. Beth continues to dip clean tissue into a cup of water and dabs away. Rick watches her now slightly amused and with his ego a little hurt - actually really hurt looking down at the peas wondering whether he was going to be able to walk out of the shop or would he have to visit the emergency room and have to drop his pants for some medical student to exam the extent of damage Beth had done, she had one hell of a kick.

Beth gets up to discard the bloodied tissues. She walks behind the counter and washes her hands. He watches her moving around silently, her mouth was moving, he reads her lips and makes out the little curse words at herself and has to laugh, she swore in private.

Beth fills a mug up with something hot and she brings a plate over with her.

"Peace offering!" she says setting the mug and plate down on the table in front of him.

He smiles seeing steaming coffee and a slice of his favourite Pecan Pie.

"Who taught you to kick and punch out like that?" He asks her taking a mouthful of coffee watching her.

"Play Station - Street Fighter 2 and my older brother!" She says finally managing to meet him in the eyes.

"Any thang else that I should be wary of when I'm in the same place as you?" Rick asks with open wide eyes "You don't carry a gun do ya?" He asks eyeing her cautiously.

"No!" Beth laughs "Don't be so ridiculous…I only carry a bazooka in my guitar case and nun-chucks in my purse!" Beth replies rolling her eyes "Duh!" She laughs chucking the tissue into the bowl and looks at Rick amused.

Rick just watches nodding and Beth can feel his gaze burning straight through her.

"I see you're still playing games!" Beth nods towards the door to get his attention of her.

Rick turns his head toward the direction she was gesturing towards and he lets out a small laugh at Shane and the two girls.

"I just needed ten minutes to myself and this is where my feet took me!" He says looking around a little embarrassed "A woman's tea lounge!" He shakes his head and laughs knowing Shane wouldn't step foot in here, too frightened of who was lurking behind the door or the one night stand he never called back the following day or thereafter.

"Not that there's anything wrong about this quaint little shop!" He jumps up in his seat seeing Beth's reaction, her raised brow told him, he may have offended her - again!

"It's rather different inside than it looks outer, it's rather deceiving, you wouldn't have guessed if you didn't enter these doors that it's welcoming and inviting!" He adds.

His eyes land on Beth's slender neck and toned arms glistening from the mini workout she must have been doing "you find somethang ya never knew you were lookin' for!" He says a little throatily averting his eyes from her body now looking down at the plate.

"Peacon Pie?" Beth answers slowly twitching her nose seeing Rick eyeing his plate, he actually had just come in for peace and the Pie.

"Yeah, best Pie I've seen, pretty damn fantastic Pie, kinda hard not to keep comin' back for more!" Rick replies.

"Oh" Is all she says and his eyes go back on her.

"No book club today?" He asks feeling his forehead beginning to sweat.

He couldn't for the life of him stop staring at the young blonde standing up gathering the mess on the table in her figure hugging jeans, sleeveless shirt knotted up at the front revealing her hips and toned stomach and he sees a bellybutton ring sparkle catch his eyes. He wasn't into bellybutton rings but maybe the ring needed to be on the right bellybutton he began to think, he was staring longer than he should have and feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time, he swallows and quickly stands up clearing his throat.

"Nope, not today!" She answers and looks up at him questioningly as he nearly trips "Are you okay?" She asks almost laughing reaching out.

"Maybe you need a bigger space and not The Tea Room to practice!" He looks around avoiding her eyes "You can sure kick hard and you've got a good right hook but you're just thrashin' out and not concentrating!" He says seeing the kickboxing pamphlets on the side "But maybe you need someone with experience to show you how to do it, I've seen what these classes teach, you're not gonna learn much more than you already know!" He says turning around and bumping straight into Beth.

"Maybe you could teach me, show me?" She asks blinking up at him "Who better than a cop to teach me unless," She says in thought.

"Unless?" He repeats in question tilting his head to the side, was she backing out of asking him for his help, he hoped not.

"You're a busy man, I don't want to burden you!" She says stepping away from Rick and begins pushing the chairs back beneath the table "I did nearly knock you out and I'm sorry!" Beth frowns turning pink in the face.

"You may have straightened my nose and knocked the bone back in its place!" He says feeling it "I'm sure I can make some time, you could drop by at the station and we could use the gym there?" Rick suggests taking the tissue out of his nose.

Beth smiles nodding her head..

Rick reaches into this pocket and pulls out a card and hands it over "Let me know when you want to start."

"I'll be sure to call you soon!" She smiles looking at the card and then over at him giving him a smile.

"Thank you for the coffee and pie and for beating me up," He says "If Shane comes to take your statement, it was a 6ft 6"- 250lb man with hair like Side Show Bob in clogs!"

Beth snorts at the comparison of herself and Side Show Bob and she bursts out laughing.

Rick joins her with a glint in his eyes as he hands back the towel and peas and walks slowly towards the door. Beth follows him holding the door open, he turns.

"Have a nice afternoon Miss Greene!" He puts his hat on his head tipping it down as he walks out into the street.

Beth shuts the door and stands in front of the window watching him. Shane meets him in the centre of the road and points towards his nose and his weird walk. Rick says something pointing towards the end of the road gesturing height, width, wild hair and pointing towards his feet stomping. Shane looking angry, pulls up his sleeves and begins to stomp in the direction but Rick pulls him to help him to the car. Shane begins to talk into his radio and Rick stops him and they both have a little tiff. Shane opens the door for Rick shaking his head and makes his way around to the driver's seat cursing. Rick bends to get in and before he does, he looks towards the window and she sees a smile on his face whilst he gets in. Watching Shane turn the car around and he drives down towards The Tea Room, Beth meets Rick's eyes as the car turns left, there was just pure amusement and a huge smile on Rick's face. She turns around and looks at his chair and walks over taking a seat where he sat. She smiles to herself, he was something else, she's never met anyone quite like him and she'd like to see him again and she looks at the card.

"My ticket to get up close and personal with Deputy Rick Grimes!" She grins.

**_Flashback Ends_**

Beth's mouth turns up to one side remembering the one on one sessions. She closes her eyes to happier thoughts.

Beth's stomach grumbles and Rick's hand presses down against it. Beth's old habits, too busy working to stop and fuel up, drinking water wasn't going to fill her hunger. She was always forever feeding everyone but forgetting herself, he was going to force feed her if he had to.

"You haven't eaten, have you?" He asks knowing Beth wouldn't answer.

Beth doesn't answer, even if she was hungry, she wouldn't say, she'd go hungry so not to bother anyone, she was tired and just wanted to close her eyes.

Rick stands up and takes Beth's hand in his and walks her to the kitchen. He turns the light on and makes her take a seat on one of the stools. She watches Rick grabbing two slices of bread from the bread bin, places them on a tray. He looks at the two ovens on the wall wondering which one was the grill. He looks over his shoulder at Beth and she points, he smiles turning around and turning it on. Then he's over at the fridge and pulling out other ingredients. He places some ham slices on each bread, covers them with grated cheese and drops some Worcester sauce all over and then he places the tray under the hot grill. Rick then makes a start on warming up some milk for the hot coco he was going to make.

Five minutes later, Rick places the ham and cheese toasties in front of Beth and a cup of steaming hot coco. Beth looks at the items and then up at Rick, it was sweet of him but she honestly didn't think she could stomach anything but Rick was already lifting up a toasty and places it to her lips and she manages to take a small bite.

"Rick, why didn't you tell me about you and Daryl fighting?" She asks.

Rick moves the toasty forward and Beth takes another bite watching Rick, he rubs his brow with a sigh taking a stool opposite handing the toasty to her to eat. He waits for Beth to finish and then he hands over the second. Content she'd eaten something, he looks at her opposite the small counter.

"It started off as a misunderstanding, he thought someone had broken into your apartment and he grabbed me from behind, then I butted my head against him to defend myself and then it all went out of control. Then and, well you remember the first time me and Daryl met - it was Part Two, neither one of us come out unbloodied!" Rick says regrettably watching Beth's facial expression.

"Douggie and Glenn had to pull us apart!" Rick reveals watching Beth chewing slowly and looking upset, he didn't want to tell her but he wanted to be honest, Beth wanted honesty not a cover up story, not that he would have given one.

Rick sighs, he knows he shouldn't have fought but Daryl rubbed him up the wrong way and had interfered in his and Beth's personal issues, issues that didn't concern him.

"He said some stuff, I said some stuff back!" Rick remembers back to their exchange.

"I know he's your friend and he's watching out for you but I don't want him comin' in between us and Olly! Whatever happens between us, I want it to be just between us, no third parties, the last time I let that happen," Rick looks down knowing that was his fault, the results were catastrophic for them all "It's hard enough as it is," He trails off and Beth looks down too knowing what was going through Rick's head.

Beth slides the cup of coco over for Rick. He picks it up, takes a sip and slides it back. Beth holds the cup in both her hands and takes a sip and when she looks in, she sees a couple of marshmallows floating in the coco. She looks over the cup to Rick sitting there lost in thought, she continues to drink and lets the marshmallows melt in her mouth. They sit there in the light of the kitchen in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

Rick clears up, Beth slips into her room to find Glenn snoring. She quickly dresses into her PJs and quietly enters Rick's room to check on Olly, he was fast asleep in the cot. Beth kneels down and looks at him between the bars and kisses his hand holding onto Woody. Olly mumbles something in his sleep.

"Are you happy Olly?" She asks him and Olly smiles.

Beth stands up and reaches into the cot and bundles Olly up into her arms and sits down on the bed looking at him. Looking at Olly, everything was okay, she thanks god that Daryl came out when he did otherwise she didn't know if she'd be sitting here rocking her baby in her arms. She pulls Olly up to her face and gently hums pressing her lips on his warm cheek. Feeling exhausted not able to keep her eyes open, Beth lays down on the bed with Olly nestled at her bosom.

Rick walks into his room and finds Beth and Olly asleep in his bed. He approaches and looks at them both lying there in his sheets, it was always meant to be like this. He covers them both up and as he makes to move to go and sleep on the couch, Beth's hand reaches up and grabs hold of his hand. Rick looks behind him staring down at Beth and then he realised she was holding his hand opening her eyes in between sleepy eyes.

"Rick!" Beth whispers gripping his hand tightly in hers like she never wanted to let go.

Rick opens the bedcovers and climbs in and lays down on his side and moves up close covering them all up and kisses Olly's head. Olly turns in his sleep and reaches over and grabs hold of Rick's ear, Rick smiles resting his head on his arm and his other hand still in Beth's hand. He stays still listening and watching them both sleep. He moves his face closer to Beth's making sure Olly wasn't being smothered, he looks at Beth's now serene beautiful face. The fear and worry gone for now, he closes his eyes and joins them both in their sleep.

* * *

**A/N – Rick and Beth getting close but it won't be plain sailing.**

**I'm off relaxing and shopping in London for a couple of days! Can't wait! **

**Anyone reading The Rookie and The Deputy - I've written the chapter but it needs editing and I won't have time until I am back at the end of the week, it should be up then :) **

**See you soon and take care xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from DarylDixon'sLover, WalkerHarley, malzateb, Guest(s), Ameliya86, angelicedg, Guest, BethFan and brinxb – thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. This is a short chapter with Rick and Dale.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Rick contacted Environmental Health and a local Housing Officer. They turned up at the Landlord's plush residence and served the toad with an Improvement Notice on all his rundown properties and a stern warning. When Rick shakes hands with the man from Environmental Health, he turns around and walks up to the Landlord and stands square on staring at him.

"My son and his mother live in one of the apartments, I've flagged the property and listed everything that needs to be rectified. My colleagues and myself will be keeping a close eye on the progress and regeneration of works on all the properties, security and health and safety," Rick informs the Landlord.

The fat balding man just looks down at the reams and reams of paper and looks up at Rick stunned and then the anger begins to surface and spread across his face and his lips were held tight in a line.

"There's also the matter of the rent. It's extortionate and unrealistic. I've looked into how much a two bedroom apartment in the area and the condition it is in should actually be and I expect every tenant to pay according to the tariff of rent for their property, the real value of rent. We've gone to the trouble to prepare a chart for you which has been devised by a local realtor in accordance with the scales of each area!" Rick states.

The Landlord scrunches up his face in annoyance and before he can speak, Rick signals that he has not finished and the man freezes when Rick gives him the eye fuck.

"If none of the above in that file does not proceed within the next twenty-four hours, you'll be receiving another visit from myself or my associates and I won't be as civil as I am now. I ask politely once, I don't like repeating myself nor do I like using force!" Rick says cocking his head now allowing the Landlord to speak.

The Landlord looks at Rick not liking how intimidating Rick was, he has to look away from Rick's unbreakable gaze to see Douggie and Bobby scowling over by the doors behind Rick and he just nods his head letting out a heavy sigh.

Rick finally breaks eye-to-eye contact and turns making his way towards his colleagues at the waiting elevator. They step in and continue their way down.

"I've got some works that I need carrying out by my Landlord...she's my ex-wife" Bobby says looking over at Rick hopefully, his ex was one tough bird, he wasn't afraid of anyone but he was frightened of her.

"Good luck!" Is all Rick says and Douggie lets out a low chuckle.

* * *

Rick meets Dale at his building site. Dale called Rick and wanted to get things in motion as soon as possible, he was buzzing and planning after a dream he had about the apartment block, he had a good feeling about it and he was bursting with energy and ideas.

The Fishmonger and his wife's conversation unintentionally reopened an old wound he'd locked up into a box and pushed to the back of his mind. He's had this longing, a void in his heart for as long as he can remember and there's been nothing he could do to fill it. He's tried but wouldn't allow himself to. That was up until now, he was finally ready.

Rick and Dale both stand out on the balcony overlooking the view of the buzzing boulevard of shops with familiar faces. When Rick looks up, the park can be seen not too far away, he sees a bright red ball being kicked up in the air, he couldn't wait to get home and then take Olly to the park, he was thinking they'd walk Beth to work, he was getting off early as he had a longer shift the following day. Rick and Dale watch the comings and goings of the locals, it was the perfect location and it had that vibe that oozed that family environment and familiarity. Rick never thought he'd find that in Atlanta and for a moment he felt like he was cheating on back home but he couldn't deny this set up was appealing and agreeable and he could get used to it.

Rick looks over to Dale, he knew there was something on the old man's mind, he looked to be in his own little world cooking up something. Rick wondered what was going on up in Dale's head and as if on cue, Dale hands over a small photo and Rick peers down at it seeing a younger Dale sitting on a hospital bed with a woman holding a sleeping baby. Dale and the woman had their heads pressed against one another staring down at the baby in the woman's arms.

"Some things in life are not meant to be. My sweet dear Irma, god bless her soul and I tried for many years after we married for a baby but after numerous failed pregnancies and a stillborn child, we decided it was time to call it a day!"

Rick's head snaps up at Dale and then back at the picture and he swallows the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and Dale pats Rick's shoulder and lets out a breath.

"We couldn't bear anymore heartache and I didn't want to put my Irma through any more than she'd already been through, years of disappointment and pain so we decided to love each other to the end of our days together and if by chance a miracle happened," Dale goes off in a little trance "then life would have been that much more richer." Dale says looking at his wedding band with a sad smile.

Rick looks at Dale not knowing what to say. How could you come back from those life shattering experiences, get up and continue with life. The thought of being in Dale's position broke Rick's heart. He couldn't imagine life without Carl, Judith, Olly and Beth. He shakes the thoughts away and looks down at the floor, the thought terrified him. His children and Beth are his reasons to keep going, without them, he just would be empty and nothing. The only reason he was functioning when Beth left was Carl, his forever love, affection and care when he had shut down like a machine.

"I have no children of my own, so no grandchildren. I thought that that was it, I'd grow old and die with no such kind of kinship, no love to give and no such love back in return. But I was wrong, I realise it doesn't have to be like that!" Dale states looking straight at Rick hoping he understood him and didn't think he was forcing himself into his family.

"Olly might not be my grandson biologically but he's as good as my own! There's nothing I wouldn't do for that precious boy and his momma, they both mean everything to me, they're the only family I have now…they are my family!" He tells Rick.

Rick meets Dale's eyes with sadness and he sees the pain but the acceptance and he sees pure honesty, love and pride when Dale spoke. Rick has witnessed the bond and love between Dale and Beth, Dale and Olly and when he thinks of that relation between the three, he doesn't see Herschel Greene, he sees Dale Horvath as father and grandfather, the man who has watched over Beth since she's arrived in Atlanta, been there for Beth at her lowest and the toughest moments in her life. And if Olly understood that people came with names for relationships, he'd without a doubt look and point to Dale as his grandfather, he knew nobody else and Dale loved him as he was his own flesh and blood.

"I've wondered about my little Christina, wonder what she would've been like and does it sound wrong that I imagine she would be just like Beth?" Dale asks Rick and Rick shakes his head and gives him a smile, who wouldn't want their daughter to be just like Beth.

He wanted at least one more little girl and to be just like Beth, looks and personality. He'd many times imagined Elsa or Leila or both. Two little girls with long blonde curly hair with piercing blue eyes smiling and laughing just like their mother with her traits, pure and innocent, to sing and dance and just be girls with no worries in the world.

"I'm not trying to replace my little girl but the moment I met Beth asking for an application form for the waitressing job, I felt a connection with her and I just thought of Christina. Had Christina been here with us, I know she and Beth would have been great friends," Dale smiles knowingly.

"I'm sure they would have been!" Rick says placing a hand on Dale's shoulder and squeezing it a little.

"Maybe I'm being selfish and doing this for myself but life is short and I have a lot of love to give and I want to share it with my loved ones. I'd like to be able spend that special time with Beth and Olly, Amy and Daryl. Teach them all about the world, I have so many books, knowledge and wisdom to impart, it's up here and it's bursting to come out!" Dale taps to his head.

"I want to continue taking Olly fishing, one day bowling, to the fare, just plain spoil him rotten like most grandparents do. I have my heart set on this and will you let me love your son like he was my own?" Dale asks turning to Rick.

Rick had to swallow hard now, Dale didn't need permission or need to ask.

"Dale, I think my son has already made up his mind, when his hearts made up, it's made up and anyone can see how much he loves you, heck, he probably love you more than he loves me!" Rick laughs "You've been there since the day he was born, he recognises his Grandpa Dale and I'm not about to take that away from him. I would never do that to him or to you! My parents are gone, Beth's father," Rick shakes his head "You might not be blood but you're who Olly knows and I'm ecstatic he receives so much love and has a bond with you, he adores you so I'm happy with this and I know Beth is too!" Rick informs Dale.

Dale's eyes are moist, he laughs and wipes his eyes with his hat and Rick hands back his picture with the utmost care. Dale takes a look at his girls and puts the picture back into his shirt pocket and buttons it up. He's never told anyone this and he felt the need to share it with Rick. Dale rests his hand over the pocket for a moment and looks to Rick smiling like the weight he had on his shoulder had just been lifted.

"Don't give up Rick, don't give up hope, she'll find her way back to you, she just needs some time, just be there for her, she's thinking as a mother and what's best for her child like any good mother. She loves you there's no doubt, trust me on that, she just needs time!" Dale reassures Rick.

Rick felt emotional, he questioned whether he was just telling himself Beth loved him but Dale wouldn't lie to him.

"Thank you Dale, thank you for everything, thank you for looking after Beth and Olly, I know how much Beth must have struggled but I'm grateful she crossed your path, good people like you are hard to come by."

"Ok, Ok!" Dale waves Rick off embarrassed blushing getting emotional as well "the reason why I called you here, I need your input and approval on a few things!" Dale remembers ushering Rick back into the apartment to show him around.

Rick looks around and there were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen/diner and a large spacious lounge. He stands in the centre of the room with his eyes closed when he opens them, he imagines what it looks like when it's painted and furnished. He imagines there are toys and games scattered here and there. He looks over at the kitchen and sees Beth busy cooking with Carl sitting at the table doing homework, Judith and Olly in their highchairs munching on whatever Beth had given them. He sees himself walk in and make his way towards the kitchen, ruffling Carl's hair, pressing kisses to both Judith and Olly's head and then creeping up on Beth trapping her in his arms thankful to be able to come home to her and the kids.

"So, what do you think detective?" Dale asks walking out of one of the bedrooms.

"It's perfect, I'd like to take you up on your offer and sign the lease once it's ready." Rick answers looking elated at his luck.

Dale clasps his hands and rubs them together overjoyed.

"I was hoping you'd be saying that! Now I wanted to show you Beth and Olly's apartment!" Dale beams "I may have gone a little overboard in the nursery but you agreed I can spoil Olly rotten!" Dale informs Rick before he saw it full with everything he thought Olly needed.

"Lead the way!" Rick gestures intrigued and follows Dale out the apartment and up one flight of stairs.

Dale excitedly shows Rick the plans to Beth's apartment, he had spied Beth looking at a few realtor brochures and she had the corner turned over on one of the pages. Rick looks at the plans and the apartment. They were a slight replica of how they wanted the rooms in their dream house to be. Rick gets that sinking feeling in his stomach, Lori had gutted the place and decorated it tastelessly. All the original featured had been torn out and the charm and appeal of the house was gone. It was a real shame, the features were the best attraction to the house.

"She'll be really surprised!" Rick tells Dale, he had outdone himself, the apartment radiated Beth.

Dale stands there hands in pockets looking around with the biggest smile on his face.

"This is all ours, this will be our home!" He says looking to Rick.

"Dale, I think I need to contribute towards the works for my apartment and Beth's, the rent is an insult to you as well, I've just had to serve a jackass a notice and warning that he was overcharging and you! This just doesn't feel fair, this is just too much!" Rick says feeling overwhelmed with Dale's generosity, there was being generous but this was far too much.

"Don't start that, I need you to now help me persuade Beth to move here, we've got to stick together!" Dale states rolling up the floor plans waiting for Rick to agree.

Rick sits down on a stool taking it all in not knowing what to say and wondering how on earth was he going to convince Beth to move to this building, would she listen to him? Rick nods his head he was going to help and Dale punches the air.

"So goes my threats to Beth's Landlord!" Rick covers his face remembering his threats.

"You did a good thing not just for Beth but for all those other people who have suffered just as much as Beth" Dale reminds Rick "What love has us doing!" Dale chuckles and Rick blushes agreeing.

He did do it for all those people but Beth was at the forefront of his mind.

Just then Daryl walks in and seeing Rick, he stops and both men stare at one another.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter should be up at the weekend. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from DarylDixon'sLover, Zombielibrarian, brinxb, angelicedg, Guest, malzateb, Ameliya86 and draegon-fire – thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter.

**This chapter is focused on Rick/Daryl/Dale and some Brick at the end.**

**WARNING/TRIGGERS: Flashback - violence, vulgar language and sexual assualt references**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 38**

* * *

"On my count…One, two, three, lift!" Daryl instructs.

Squatting down, one knee to the floor and their other knees in front of them, all three men bend at an angle looking straight ahead, keeping their backs straight, chest out and shoulders back. They slowly lift straightening up holding the load as close to their bodies as possible using their feet pushing up on their heels, taking small steps forward, they all groan and grunt. The large heavy duty bookcase they built was much heavier than anticipated, the weight straining down on them, they feel the load buckling.

"Lift!" Daryl orders with gritted teeth crouching back down to get a better hold and grip.

Suddenly feeling some weight being lifted off from his aching shoulder, Daryl swings his head to the side to see Rick squatted down beside him using his upper body strength against the beast of wood bearing down on them all. Rick gives Daryl a nod he's got a hold and Daryl yells feeling the weight levelled and balanced out to get this done in one quick swoop, he yells out "LIFT AND PUSHHHH!"

They all work together pushing up on their heels and with the extra muscle they lift up the load, it shifts and they finally rise and push the bookcase up, backing it up against the wall with a slight thud that echoes throughout the empty room.

Once the bookcase is in its place taking up one huge section of the wall, the two workmen assisting drop down to the floor in a sweat and exhaustion.

Daryl was hunched down holding his knees catching his breath whilst Rick straightens up pushing the strands of hair that had fallen down his forehand back up and combs it back into his hair with his fingers looking at the humongous bookcase. They really needed a forklift to lift it but they managed it.

Daryl takes a deep breath and stands up taking off his work gloves and stuffs them into the back pocket of his cargo pants and takes out his red rag from his other pocket and wipes down his face and neck as his eyes flicker over at Rick beneath his bangs and studies him a small distance away. He then looks out the window.

"Thanks!" He grunts.

Rick's concentration broken, he turns to look at Daryl grabbing the power drill and adjusts the clutch settings for the right screw driving.

Rick got the vibe Daryl didn't want his help and probably hoping he would leave with the way Daryl turned away and now with his back to him. At least Rambo wasn't charging towards him and attacking him like the last time they met in Beth's apartment, Rick thought. He honestly didn't want to fight again but if he had to, he would but he hoped it wouldn't come to that again. He was never one for fighting always looked to work things out, talk things through before things ever got physical but circumstances, situations and ordeals change a man. He had changed so much and it wasn't all good, he could admit to that. The look on Beth's face the first time he and Daryl fought was a face he never wanted to see on Beth again, he was ready to take Daryl down, Beth's pleading scream, her frightened eyes stopped him.

Rick turns back to the bookcase remembering how they'd both went for one another and having played over their fights, their arguments, the bloodied noses, the cut lips, the bruises on their bodies, he now understood Daryl was trying to protect Beth from any further hurt and he couldn't blame Daryl, he would have done the same to keep Beth safe and happy, he couldn't fault Daryl for that. He was now grateful that Beth had someone like Daryl in her life to be watching out for her, her wellbeing and for Olly. Rick remembers the first time he saw Daryl. How Daryl was with Olly, he had even firstly mistaken Daryl to be Olly's father with the way Daryl paid attention to his baby.

Rick closes his eyes. There was that pain still in his heart that if circumstances were different and he and Beth never did find each other again, he had prayed wherever Beth was, she was happy, had found someone and settled down with them. Rick takes a shaky breath - Maybe Daryl Dixon would have been that man if he never turned up in Atlanta, he didn't know Daryl but he knew now that he cared for Beth and whatever he did was for her wellbeing.

He needed to stop thinking those thoughts and torturing himself. He had found Beth and this was their second chance, his chance to put right with everything that went wrong, prove he was worthy of her and this apartment, this building was the start and if Daryl was going to be living in the same building, they needed to sort their issues out, if not for themselves, for Beth and for Olly.

"Excellent craftsmanship," Rick replies running his hand over one of the shelves "remarkable." He was actually quite surprised and impressed.

There was no shoddiness in the work. The bookcase displayed marvellous building skill and it would seem Daryl's workmanship is unsurpassed to any carpenter Rick has come across. He, himself wasn't too bad at DIY but he was an amateur so he hired local builders to do the bigger heavier jobs on his old house back in Kings County. Those guys were professionals and great at their jobs, the house now looks fit for a king but their handiwork is nothing in comparison to Daryl Dixon's.

The bookcase was painted with a white effect and coated with vanish. The shelves were all smooth and silky, not a single bump or dent came in contact under Rick's fingertips when he ran them along the shelf up to the end which he knew meant hours were spent sanding down the wood by hand and then painting it in a certain precise way, all of which would need time and patience.

Watching Daryl, Rick thought he must be a professional wondering whether he did this on the side or before he started working for Dale at the restaurant.

"You in the trade?" Rick asks looking down at the wooden flooring which was already laid down.

Rick squats down, resting his one arm on his thigh as his eyes run from his feet across the floor to the other end of the room. The floor was perfectly level, not a single wooden floorboard out of place or out of line with the others.

"I look like I in the trade?" Daryl scoffs taking a look over at Rick busy inspecting his handiwork and the goes back to concentrating on his hand drill.

Rick scans his eyes up over Daryl looking scruffy in scuffed brown laced-up timberlands, charcoal coloured combat pants, light grey sleeveless T-Shirt with longish dark unkempt shaggy looking hair. He had a few tattoos on his bulging biceps. His physique was muscular, a lot bulkier than his own lean toned physique. Rick wasn't sure what a person in the trade was meant to look like, was there a look?

"Where'd you learn to do all this?" Rick asks out of curiosity standing up taking hold of the saw and placing it back down.

Daryl looks over at Rick wishing he would go and find Dale so they could resume whatever it was they were talking about in private before he turned up. He lets out a grunt and makes his way over to the ladder, shoves it over towards the bookcase and climbs up holding the hand drill in his hand. He swings one of his legs over the other side and he takes a seat up there on the top step. It was like sitting up on a branch up in a tree, he liked looking down to check out his surroundings.

"Been a round trees and wood all ma life growin' up, ya make the best outta what's around ya!" Daryl replies "Needed a chair - made it, needed a bed - made it!" Daryl adds.

Rick was surprised, he wasn't even sure Daryl would answer him the way he stalked off and climbed that ladder like he wanted to get away or he wasn't there but he had - it was progress Rick supposed.

Daryl feeling Rick's eyes on him like he was waiting for him to continue, picks up the hand drill and presses it against the wood.

"Odd jobs here and there, just pick things up as ya move along. Ya either got it or ya don't!" Daryl responds shrugging and presses the button and then there's the loud drilling noise filling the room hoping it would be enough for the detective to take the hint and would leave him be.

Daryl swaps things about in his hands and then he's drilling a screw through the wood into the wall and a one drops, hits the floor bouncing and then rolls over and stops at Rick's feet. Rick picks it up and makes his way over and throws it up when Daryl holds up his hand. Daryl catches it in his one hand and scrunches his fist closed narrowing his eyes at Rick, wanting to know why he was still there.

"Thank you for taking care of Beth the other night!" Rick finally speaks breaking the silence.

"Ya don't need ta thank me, we look out for one of our own round here!" Daryl responds back sharply staring Rick straight in the eyes. He'd do anything for Beth, he didn't need pretty boy, Detective Blue Eyes to thank him.

"What I meant was!" Rick sighs "If you hadn't been there, god only knows what might'a happened!" Rick replies shaking away the thoughts running his hand over his mouth "I'm just grateful that you were there."

Daryl just shrugs.

"Beth was terrified, she was shaking, I've never seen her tremble so much!" Rick tells Daryl and he looks down at Rick from up the ladder. He stops giving Rick those daggers from beneath his bangs.

Rick was feeling extremely guilty. If they were back home in King County, Beth would have been tucked up in bed sleeping with Olly and he would have been home beside them and protecting them. Beth wouldn't have had to be working so late up to midnight and waiting around for a lift home in the dark. That wasn't the life they had planned, Beth wanted so much to be a full-time mother and spend the first years at home just being a mom and so did he, not this.

Daryl sees the different emotions playing over Rick's face. He kicks his leg back over and takes a step down and holding on to the sides, he uses both his feet and slides down the ladder to the floor turning around and looking at Rick. His brows furrowed together, he wipes the beads of sweat running down his temple away with his arm.

"She okay?" Daryl asks worriedly "Should'a made sure for sure, shouldn't have just sent Beth off with Amy!" He says looking down at the floor feeling sick now, his mind racing "fuck!" Daryl kicks the stool with the toolbox and it all spills over the floor. Rick doesn't flinch, just looks at the mess.

"Is she okay?" Daryl asks again.

"What would you class as okay?" Rick asks Daryl frowning.

Beth had clung to him sobbing, it had taken him a while to settle her down and then she grabbed his hand and they shared a bed together with Olly between them the whole night. When he woke up the following morning, Beth and Olly were huddled into his body and their clammy hands were still entwined together, she wouldn't let go of him and he didn't want to let go.

"Beth was terrified and I've never seen her like that before. I know what incidents like this can do to a person and I can't let that happen to Beth, to withdraw into herself and keep looking over her shoulder at every noise, her own shadow." Rick says trailing off in his thoughts.

Daryl's body stills repeating what Rick had just said, he didn't want that either. Even with all that Beth went through since he met her, she still had a smile on her face, sometimes it was a broken smile when she would watch couples together but there were many times, she was genuinely happy and he saw she still had light and faith even when it was dark.

"I wanted to ask, did you find any thang on the CCTV, a face?" Rick asks wanting to check the footage from all the cameras.

Daryl shakes his head.

"Guy was dressed in black and kept his face hidden beneath his baseball cap, stocky build, about 6" tall. Came outta nowhere, damn camera weren't workin' from where he came from and where he disappeared back to!" Daryl informs Rick "Just vanished into thin air when I went after im!"

"Has anything like this happened before?" Rick asks.

"First time and all the girls know, none of them are ta be goin' about on their own, me and Beth, we," Daryl cuts off feeling guilty from their fight they had.

Beth wouldn't have raced to get out as fast as she did, Daryl thought, had he not bitten her head off like he had. He acted like a jerk towards her when she was so nice and happy to see him. He was cruel and mean and outspoken, he was out of line questioning and goading her. Daryl pictures Beth's face when he literally roared at her and he hates himself, he reminded himself of someone he wished he could forget and he didn't like it, he couldn't turn into that man, he ran away so he wouldn't, going home brought back all those memories, going back home brought back those nightmares he escaped and he didn't like that fact, that they were catching up with him and he butted heads with the only person he has felt comfortable with since his mom died. Beth had once called him an angel or a saint. He was no angel, he tells himself, he just went around with one on his vest, he was more like Will Dixon, his father – a devil and Daryl clenches his fist together, feeling like a failure.

"I'd like Javeed, one of my team members to take a look at the footage, he's good at looking into this stuff, I'll get him to check out the footages from the other surrounding establishments!" Rick says "You don't just disappear into thin air! I want a face and I want a name!"

"I'll bring them down the station." Daryl responds.

He wasn't going to argue with Rick, they could tinker with the footage as much as they wanted. Daryl had already made his mind up, he was going to search this guy out and he knew Henry has already spread the word amongst his homeless friends who are keeping watch. Once they caught the scumbag, Daryl was going to break his legs.

"You'd better hope ya find him first before I hunt him out!" Daryl tells Rick.

"We'll find him, nobody messes with my family and gets away with it!" Rick says firmly.

Daryl and Rick look at one another, this was the first time they were both on the same page, to catch the asshole creeping up on vulnerable women.

"There you two are!" Dale says coming into the room.

Dale look up from his Ipad and looks to Rick and then to Daryl.

"Everything alright in here boys?" Dale asks finding both men staring at one another, approaching them praying there wasn't going to be a round three of Rick-vs-Daryl.

Daryl just grunts walking back to the ladder and climbs back up. Rick turns to Dale with a nod.

"Rick, I was thinkin', you wanted to help me out with money etc?" Dale asks Rick with a plan in his head.

"Yes, my offer still stands," Rick replies back stepping forward.

"You any good with a builder's belt?" Dale enquiries raising an inquisitive brow.

Some people might call Dale nosy, meddlesome and interfering and he knew he was but he couldn't help it, he could see a bigger, better picture. Some people might call him a senile old man losing his marbles but he didn't care, he'd act like one if need be.

Dale looks up over at Daryl. Daryl was lost when he first came to Atlanta, he had befriended the wrong kind of people looking for a job. It turned out, it was more they took an interest in Daryl for his talents and he just went along with them. He had no money, no home, no family - nothing and the short time Daryl was with the group, he stole cars and motorbikes and sold them or the parts at the make-believe garage where the business was run from. From what Daryl told him, they never physically hurt anyone in the process, not whilst he had been employed, not until the day their lives had collided with one another.

* * *

_**Flashback ****– ****5 years ago**_

"Honey, it's good to be back, twelve months touring the States is tiring especially at this old age!" Dale chuckles rolling his neck "I was missing home, there's only so much sight seeing and fishing a man can do!" He says to Irma's picture smiling.

"Well I promised to do it and I did, I visited all the places we went to on our honeymoon and like our honeymoon, the refrigerator did brake, the roof leaked, I broke down a few times and had to tinker about in the bonnet!" He laughs from his memories "but our RV made it through it all baby and I'm sure she'll be good for a few years more, you picked a beauty!" Dale says rubbing his thumbs on the steering wheel proud the years and miles the RV had done.

Dale hums along with the radio seeing the city up ahead, he looks at his watch it would nearly be dinner time, he decides to make a surprise stop at the restaurant he had a silent partnership in. His tummy rumbles hungry.

Dale hears the sudden rumble coming from behind him, this time not his tummy but outside. He looks into his rear-view mirror and sees four black Harleys approaching. He slows down, moves aside and using his hand, he gestures for them to take over but within seconds they had surrounded him on each side, in front and behind.

"What the," Dale says when he looks around and he beeps to them to either go ahead or let him get on with his journey.

The bike in front speeds up with a roar and Dale watches as it suddenly turns around and faces him head on and stops. Dale hits his brakes making the RV skid to a stop. Pots, pans and books scatter behind him on the sudden impact of the emergency stop. He looks up from the steering wheel and the man signals to his companions. The RV door suddenly thrusts open.

"Get out!" The man shouts.

"What it is this?" Dale demands to know and then a gun is put to his forehead.

"I said out!" The man spits.

Dale switches off the engine, holding up his hands, he gets up and begins to move but the man grabs hold of him and chucks him out and he lands front first on the dirt. Trying to catch his breath, Dale rolls in pain and finally is in fits of coughing. Dale tries to breathe and then he hears the sound of boots hitting the ground and the rattling of metal chains. Before he can look up, pebbles and stones roll over and hit his face. He looks away to avoid the dirt and dust getting into his eyes.

"Well looky who we have here!" A voice comes hovering over Dale on the ground holding his ribs.

"Boys! - meet my old boss from the car dealership who after years of hard gruel and dedicated service I gave to, he gave me the boot!" The man says and Dale look up and sees the familiar face and he recognised the voice.

"Joe?" Dale chokes in shock.

"I'm pleasantly surprised ya remembered ma name!" Joe says nodding to Lou to go check the RV out.

"How's that sweet wife of yours?" Joe enquiries and covers his mouth "I'm sorry, how insensitive of me, I heard Irma passed, my condolences!" Joe says crouching down next to Dale.

Joe looks at Dale and gives him a look of sadness and then his head is cast down in compassion and grief.

"She was a fine woman, a beautiful woman, I used to watch her when she'd come in with a packed lunch for ya and she would wear those pretty dresses and be all made up and I kept on wonderin' why she was with a guy like you, a guy who couldn't make her a momma!" Joe tutts.

The remark hit Dale, he looks up at Joe angrily.

"Watch your mouth!" Dale says between his gritted teeth.

"Even thought, maybe she weren't gettin' any and I often fantasised about her, those long pins wrapped around me, her curvy hips thrusting up and down. Her tiny waist, I would squeeze, those round titties bouncing up and down in my face, I'd suck them hard and her sweet, sweet pussy!" Joe licks his lips "I'd have made her momma in an instant!" Joe sighs "Couldn't get it up, they have stuff for that, you should have been fuckin' her brains out every night, I sure would have!"

Dale lunges for Joe but Joe elbows him in the face sending him falling down.

"I'd love to get reacquainted but I don't have time!" Joe says looking up at the sun going down.

"Boss, there's nothin' in here just junk!" Lou shouts stepping out the RV.

"We'll take the RV, this watch!" Joe says snapping it off and Dale tries to grab it back, his Irma gifted it to him for his last birthday they spent together.

"Ah huh!" Joe wags his finger kicking him down again.

Dale lets out a sob, he couldn't move, he couldn't fight back. They were going to take his RV, his watch, his memories joint to those materialistic items. He desperately wanted to run to the RV and get out his shotgun to stop them, he tries to drag his body and they all surround him and laugh when he persists, Len puts his boot on Dale's back.

"Times running out Dale, this ain't gonna be enough, your now a business tycoon and I want my redundancy money. So this is what you're gonna do for me, you're gonna wire all your life saving into my _offshore_ account!" Joe explains and all the men laugh.

"Go to hell, I'd rather wire it to the cats and dogs home, you ain't gonna get one penny from me! You were stealing from me all those years, you thought I'd never find out that you were stealing from me!" Dale snaps back at Joe.

"Still the same stupid Dale, you're gonna pay up now, I'm due my retirement fund!" Joe was now irritated and bored.

Joe drags Dale up, shoves his gun into his back pocket and pulls out his knife and runs it down Dale's face.

"You're gonna make the transfer and then I'm gonna butcher you and then I'm gonna butcher that blondie, what's her name…Amy!" He grins "but I'm gonna let the boys have a turn on her and I'm gonna take my sweet time with her, enjoy that young piece of ass!" Joe smirks.

The guys all cheer and the heavier man out of the four, Dan adjusts the crouch of his pants and feels his erection at the thought of his cock inside the college girl.

"You touch her!" Dale yells, his eyes round and red in disgust.

"Make the transfer!" Joes yells as he slashes the knife on Dale's arm and he screams out in pain and Joe chucks him over to Len to hold Dale still.

Joe lifts up his sleeves.

"You chose death, fine, I'm gonna send you to Irma once and for all!" Joe tells Dale "Boys, rough him up and I'll finish him!" He orders to his entourage.

Before Lou can land a punch, out of nowhere Daryl swerved between them on his bike and knocks into Lou at high speed sending him spiralling backwards hitting his head on the side of the RV and he collapses on the floor.

"Let the man go!" Daryl tells Joe turning his bike around to face him.

"Daryl!" Joe says in disbelief.

"I'm not gonna be a part of this nor am I gonna let this happen!" Daryl states to Joe.

"From memory, I'm the leader and your my bitch! There are rules and there are consequences if you break those rules boy! I'm gonna let this one slide but the next time, I'm gonna have to remind you what we do to members who disobey me and my rules!" Joe threaten in his gravelly voice.

"There ain't gonna be a next time and I ain't nobody's bitch, bitch!" Daryl responds and powers his bike and charges for Joe. Joe grabbed hold of Daryl and took him down with him, the bike skids and smashes into Dan taking him off and they both go off the cliff.

Joe sees this and turns to Daryl and they begin to wrestle on the ground.

"I goin' to teach ya a lesson, ya won't make the same mistake in the next life!" Joe promises and stabs Daryl in his side and he lets out a growl in pain of the impact of the knife meeting his flesh.

Joe pulls the knife out and stabs him again in the leather vest but Daryl grabs Joe's hand and they wrestle for the knife. Joe pulled the knife out and went to go again, Daryl kicks out and pushes Joe. He lands on the floor, knife in hand and not able to stop himself, Joe lands on his own knife and it goes all the way through into his neck. Joe screams as blood pours out of his mouth and moments later he drowns in his own blood.

Len jumps Daryl from behind and knocks him out with his gun and then once Daryl's knocked out on the floor, Len turns his gun on Daryl and he releases the safety lock, his finger on the trigger. Dale rushes over and hits Len over the head with a huge heavy rock and when he falls, the gun goes off and marginally misses Daryl on the floor. Dale kicks the gun away and rushes over to Daryl.

"Son, open your eyes!" Dale taps Daryl's face.

Dale sees the cell phone and grabs it and dials 911.

"Get outta here old man!" Daryl grunts when he opens his eyes to see a worried looking Dale, he tilts his head and sees Len's, Lou's and Joe's unmoving bodies on the floor.

"It's okay son, the medics are on their way!" Dale reassures Daryl "Keep your eyes open!" Dale orders.

Dale presses his handkerchief down on Daryl's stab wound.

"Get outta here, go!" Daryl whimpers then his eyes roll back and he passes out.

"It's alright son, I got ya, you're gonna be fine!" Dale prays holding a bleeding and unconscious Daryl in his arms.

"Somebody - help me!" Dale screams and a minivan pulls up and it was Dr Edwards on his way back to the hospital jumps out and rushes over to help.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Dale will never forget the day Daryl came into his life. Daryl saved him, he saved Daryl, they saved each other and from then on, Daryl had become a part of his family.

He prayed Daryl would come out of his guarded exterior and he seemed to shine when running the restaurant, he cared about his colleagues even when they thought he was being tough on them but he wanted more for Daryl. Daryl needed more, he needed companionship and he didn't know why but he had a feeling in his old bones that Rick could possibly give him that, friendship, be the brother his own brother couldn't be. If both men could give each other a chance.

"I can do the odd bit here and there, I'm no pro but I know my way around a screwdriver, hammer and power drill." Rick answers Dale's question bringing his back to now.

"If you can pitch in and help Daryl that would be a big help. Daryl's busy with the small team of guys building the bulky furniture and he likes to do things himself and you're good at co-ordinating and instructing people, get things moving along!" Dale says running his hand down his beard "You could both joint manage this build, you take one half the team and Daryl takes the other. Daryl's takin' on too much and he won't ever say no to me, he'll just keep going and I don't want to him to burn out." Dale tells Rick.

"If Daryl's ok with this, then I'm ok, I have an unpredictable schedule with work, if I need to go at the drop of a hat, then I have to go and I have Olly. I'm goin' to have to discuss this with Beth, check our schedules and see if Mrs Gupta can babysit and I can rope in Glenn to help out and Shane's comin' this weekend, he's always wanting a reason to take off his shirt!" Rick says enthusiastically "But I've got to speak to Beth first." Rick reaches over placing a hand on Dale's shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you!" Dale beams.

"No thanks necessary, this is goin' to be our home after all." Rick smiles looking around.

"It is!" Dale says looking up at Daryl, he hasn't told him that one of the apartments is his, he was going to tell Daryl to design it to his taste.

"Yes, ask Beth!" Dale says.

"Ask me what?" Beth asks from behind them.

Rick and Dale turn around to see Beth with a builder's hat on and Olly with his own little builder's hat on.

"Hey!" Rick says smiling when he sees Olly and helps him out of Beth's carrier.

"He's gettin' big!" Beth says holding Olly from bouncing up and down, he just saw Rick and was super excited "Hey peanut, wait a second, daddy's gonna get you out!" Beth giggles.

Rick smiles and once Olly is free, he grabs Olly and chucks him up in the air a little and catches him. Olly laughs when Rick does it again. Beth reaches out and grabs hold of Rick's arm.

"You might wanna stop, I fed him his snack unless you want peanut butter and banana all over your face, then I suggest you continue!" Beth warns Rick.

"Peanut butter and banana?" Rick repeats looking at Olly "Did you save me any?" He asks Olly.

Olly nods his head when he sees Beth nod, he copies her.

"You did?" Rick asks grinning and Olly nods his head again.

"I mashed up too much and I know you like it, we were goin' to drop it off at the station on our way into town." Beth says reaching into the bag and pulling out a plastic container.

Olly holds his hands out for the container babbling away.

"I think not!" Beth says laughing "Too much peanut butter and banana, you'll either turn into a giant peanut or a banana, remember what we talked about…gluttony and what too much can do!" Beth wags her finger at Olly.

"You can never have too much peanut butter and banana!" Rick argues back taking Olly's side looking sideways at Beth as he snatches the container out of Beth's hands and waves it at Olly winking at him.

"Says the man who once told me, everything in moderation is good! You now goin' back on your advice, Mr Treat Your Body Like A Temple!?" Beth asks reaching for the container.

"When did I say that?" Rick asks laughing.

He knew when he said it but he wanted Beth to remind them.

"That time!" Beth says and shuts up blushing.

"What time?" Dale asks smiling watching them getting comfy on the stool.

"That time!" Beth repeats looking at her hands chewing on the side of her lip now.

"You'll have to jog my memory!" Rick says rubbing his jaw in pretend thought putting Olly on his hip.

Beth looks up and catches Rick's mischievous smile on his face watching her.

"It was just a time," Beth shrugs off the conversation, her face was burning hot from the memory of that morning.

"Hmmm tastes good!" Rick mumbles and Beth looks up at him.

Rick had taken a bite from the peanut butter and banana sandwich holding Beth's eyes with his. They were both back in their memories, back in his apartment that morning, the morning after their first time together, it was Beth's first time with anyone and he had been gentle and loving and making the first time special for her, forgetting his needs but fulfilling all hers. The following day Rick had revealed his favourite snack and energised he revealed his favourite time in the morning was a shower and nothing more indulgent than a shower was sharing it with someone and he planned to share with her.

They both hear laughing to the side of them, Dale was wiping his eyes with his hat and pointing towards Rick. They both look down and Rick laughs and Beth looks at Olly.

Olly has leant in and was nibbling away at the sandwich without either of them noticing, Rick had smears of peanut butter on his shirt, he decides to join Olly and eat, he had a shirt back at the station to change into.

"Oliver Richard Grimes!" Beth says crossing her arms.

Rick and Olly both stop munching and look over at Beth and they look at one another.

"Don't you look at me!" Rick whispers to Olly.

Olly just points to the sandwich to Beth giving out little noises.

"Like father like son!" Beth tutts "Always say you'll have a little and you end up eating the lot!"

"Give her the Grimes' eyes, she'll melt like butter!" Rick whispers to Olly "Watch your old man!"

"We're real hungry!" Rick answers for Olly and gives Beth those eyes "It tastes so good and you make them so nice, we just can't resist!" Rick leans closer to Olly and presses Olly's face to his and Olly stares at Beth with those eyes and his little pout open and he licks his bottom lip.

Beth's frown begins to lift.

"Nope, not falling for that!" Beth tells herself.

Rick blinks and Olly blinks.

"No!" Beth says again, her frown almost gone.

Rick wipes his nose with his palm and Olly reaches over and wipes Rick's face smearing peanut butter.

Beth tries not to smile but her features fail her and she looks away smiling.

"Just this once and we're gonna have to have that talk again!" Beth turns and faces Olly and then Rick.

Rick grins but Olly still give Beth that look.

Beth unfolds her arms and walks over and stand in front of Rick and Olly.

"He's just like you!" Beth says to Rick as she takes the sandwich and pushes it Olly's mouth giving in to the younger Grimes.

"And would you have it any different way?" He asks.

Beth shakes her head and Rick smiles.

"So, we were thinking of going to the park later. Aaron and Bruno will be there and then me and Olly were thinking about walking you to work?" Rick asks Beth.

Beth smiles and seeing both Rick and Olly waiting for her to reply, they both had hopeful eyes and she wondered how much Olly understood as his expression was a mirror image of Ricks.

"It's a date!" Beth replies without realising what she said but realises once it's out of her mouth.

"Great, we'll pick you up at 5pm!" Rick says with a small smile observing Beth blushing not regretting or apologising.

Beth smiles and looking around, she sees Daryl up on the ladder. They're eyes meet briefly and they both look away. Beth's smile slowly faded away and Rick notices wondering what had happened between them.

"You okay?" Rick asks reaching out and placing his hand on her arm.

Beth nods and gives him a smile and then hands over the second sandwich. Rick wasn't convinced but doesn't push her for answers, he was just looking forward to later on and he needed to discuss Carl and Judith coming to stay for the weekend. He wanted to introduce Olly to his brother and sister and he would like it if she was there, Carl wanted to meet Beth. Rick feels a bit nervous for them all to meet for the first time but smiles when Carl gave him his advice that everything will be okay, he would help if he got tongue tied and if all failed, they could get Judith to perform for them, she was obsessed with Frozen, now who doesn't like Frozen, Carl asked him, he swore Carl was fifty not ten.

Olly sees Daryl high up on the ladder and beams watching him whilst chewing. Daryl winks back in return at the little boy. He missed Olly, he didn't realise how much until now seeing him with being fussed over by Rick and Beth. Beth bursts out laughing when Olly sneezes and gets it all over Rick and Daryl smirks.

"I got a shirt in my locker!" Rick says holding Olly under his armpits when Beth looks up at him cringing that he had to go to work with baby snot mixed with treats on him.

"I'd better have a shirt!" Rick tells Olly "I wasn't expecting flying buggers!"

Beth grabs some wipes and helps Rick clean up.

"I told you, you never listen!" Beth scolds Rick.

Rick knew he was covered in baby snort but he didn't care, he enjoys Beth cleaning him and scolding him, it was like old times, he winks at Olly for his help.

* * *

**A/N:- Really appreciate your patience, life has got manic again, so I hope this chapter is ok. ****I haven't been able to check through this chapter properly but will do once I have a little time, wanted to get a chapter up for those still following this story.**

**I hope to post a chapter on The Rookie and The Deputy this week too, wish me luck I get some free time!**

**Take care and good night (",)**


	39. Chapter 39

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from malzateb, angelicedg, brinxb, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, BethFan and KelseyNicole08 – thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. Apologies, it's been nearly a month since I updated this story, I hope to update more soon.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 39**

* * *

Rick leaps out of Bobby's truck and sprints into the building as soon as the glass door to his apartment building opens. He lifts his arm up dodging the woman who was stuck in the elevator with him and Bobby that day when Bobby's big mouth just fired out random embarrassing sexual questions and the woman gave him and Bobby a look of dislike running her eyes over them both like they were two dirty men. He couldn't wait to move into the renovated apartment. He liked to be able to come and go as he pleased without having to bump into toffee-nosed neighbours like he has been for the past few weeks being polite and courteous but they knew he didn't belong in the upscale building just as he knew. But what he missed the most about coming home was kicking back with a beer in his backyard with all that green grass and space to gaze upon. Dale's apartment had an impressive backyard that stretched further back then he had believed it to be from looking at it at the front, Dale struck gold. It would be a communal garden he'd have to share with the five other flats but he was fine about that as he'd be sharing it with Dale, Beth and Olly, Carol and Sophia, Amy and Daryl. The latter two were probably the two he wasn't so thrilled about but they were Beth's friends and Dale regards them family, he was going to put away their difference to try and get along for Beth's sake and for Dales.

Rick jumps into the elevator squeezing his body through the gap as it begins to close. He lets out a breath of relief as he turns around to see the concierge staring towards him in bewilderment at his mini James Bond moment. Rick just nods to him in greeting holding the bars either side of him catching his breath going over the afternoon's events.

As soon as he left Beth and Olly with Dale, Javeed called to say they'd been handed over a case. He had to go to the hospital to take a statement from a young blonde haired woman with a broken jaw attacked in an alleyway. Javeed immediately got on to Rick remembering Beth's incident and went straight to control room and had the controllers check out the nights recordings.

Javeed rewound the recordings to the time of the attack and paused when he found the footage. He zoomed in to see a man lurking in an alleyway in the dark and then he slowly stepped out into the little light creeping up on the woman who was waiting alone beside the darkened alley. It was like watching a horror movie. Javeed wanted to shout run and it was too late, the man grabbed the woman just before she could turn around to see and dragged her into the darkened alley covering her mouth. Javeed orders the others to check the footages at a different angle but nothing. He watches his screen to see two men and a woman turn up waiting and then they all abruptly face into the alley and Javeed watches them run in. He assumed they heard screaming. They emerged carrying the woman and placing her on the floor checking her breathing.

The victim told Rick, when she heard her friends shouting and running towards them, the man snatched her purse and thumped her round the mouth knocking her out and took off with her purse and just disappeared. All she remembers seeing was a black figure running off and she fainted. The cameras nearby didn't pick up where he had disappeared off to, the man was cunning and knew the layout of the area and the positions of the cameras and where to go and not be seen. Some of the camera weren't working, this pissed Rick off utterly.

Rick, Douggie and Bobby had checked out the boulevard and tried to find where the man could have disappeared to or hidden, checking the alleyways. Rick found a man's size elevens footprints. Following it, it lead to a dead end. He had looked up and there was just a brick wall. He looked to the side and saw a bin and realised that would have been his escape, jump up to get over the wall. He had called the forensics and they had checked it top to bottom and took back their little findings to investigate.

Rick just couldn't rest until the lurker was caught. He couldn't get the image of Beth being dragged away screaming into the alley out of his head just like the woman had. He smacks his head back on the metal interior just as the door opens to stop those thoughts, he knew what would plague his dreams tonight.

Beth had Olly on her hip as she locked the apartment door.

Olly leans back looking up at the light whilst holding Woody. He hears the ping from behind, he looks over and then points as his face breaks into a big smile. Beth looks at Olly and then over her shoulder and sees Rick emerging out of the elevator as the doors open. She smiles seeing Rick and hearing how excited Olly had got but then her smile disappears.

"Rick?" She whispers seeing him looking disturbed, she pulls out her key and meets him in the centre of the hall.

"Hey!" Rick finally smiles and he leans in and kisses Olly on his head, his lips rests there a couple of seconds longer.

Without realising, his hand comes up and caresses Beth's cheek. She looks up at Rick, the warm contact of his hand was familiar and comforting and she looks deep into his eyes.

"Rick, what's wrong?" She asks him worried.

Rick sees the bench and guides her over and makes her sit and he sits beside. He tells her what had happened, once he was finished, they sit in silence. Rick turns around and faces Beth looking serious.

"This isn't public knowledge, the stations not making a public announcement just yet, I shouldn't even be telling you," Rick informs her "But I am, I don't want you walking around on your own in the evenings, I want you to be alert and be safe and this is going to be hard I know but you can't tell anyone!"

Beth just stares at Rick terrified holding Olly to her chest. Rick slides up and puts his arm around Beth and gives her a hug and reassures her, nothing was going to happen to her.

Beth shifts in her seat, she feels guilty to being privy to this and knowing this, how could she not warn anyone. Rick sees this, he feels terrible but they had to follow orders and he may have broken it by telling Beth and if it got out then all hell would break loose in the community and they'd have to reveal how they were planning to catch this man. There was no way he was going to let Beth walk around without a clue of the dangers, he needed to protect his own before he could protect anyone else, it was selfish of him and he knew it but family came first.

"I can't keep this from Amy, Rosita - from Carol!" Beth protests.

"You have to!" Rick stresses sternly looking away from her.

He wanted to warn everyone but they had protocol to follow.

Olly senses the tension and sits there quietly looking at Rick with saddened eyes not knowing whether or not to cry, his little lips tremble. Rick turns back around and sees Olly, he reaches over, takes Olly and places his little head on his shoulder rubbing his back.

"If this got out before we know what we're dealing with, it'll cause a mass hysteria, we need to catch this guy, people are gonna demand answers and we can't give any right now!"

Rick rocks back and forth on the bench, Olly in his arms avoiding eye contact with Beth but she moves closer to him to look at her.

"Rick, did you hear me, I can't keep this from them!" Beth repeats ignoring what he just said "Just as you couldn't keep this from me, I can't keep this from them, they're my friends, my family and I can't let them walk around without a clue! If anything's to happen to them, then I'd never be able to forgive myself for not telling them, how could I ever look them in the face?!" Beth says not backing down.

Rick frowns, throwing his head up as he slouches back into the bench. Beth's eyes are focused on Rick not breaking away. When he finally tips his head back forward to see Beth looking determined, having made her mind up, the firm look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't going to back down.

"Amy, Rosita and Carol, nobody else, I'll speak to Dale about the other girls." He says wearily, hoping they find a lead quick and then they could make the announcement or better catch the bastard.

"Thank you." Beth whispers softening seeing she had made Rick give in to her demand.

"Glenn's gonna be with me and Amy drives me every night, you don't need to worry about me Rick!" She tells him for some peace of mind.

"I'm always gonna worry and if you find yourself without a ride, call me and I'll come get you" He tells her "You do not walk out there in the dark on your own!" Rick points out the window.

Beth just nods her head in agreement and Rick leans back taking a long deep breath. He looked to have the weight of the world on his shoulders and Beth needed him to stop thinking and worrying even just for a little while, she knew he would be up all night worrying about this.

"So...didn't you guys promise to take me to the park and walk me to work?" Beth asks and Rick relaxes smiling when Olly bounced up when he heard_ park. _

Rick gets up putting his arm around Beth's shoulder and they make their way towards the park where Rick arranged to meet Aaron and Bruno.

* * *

They were having fun with the frisbie, Olly and Bruno never seem to tire of this game. They all awwww and owwww watching Olly crawling and playing with Bruno, he loved Bruno and Bruno seemed to love Olly. They watch smiling as Olly introduces Woody and Bruno to one another. Bruno sniffs Woody and licks him and then goes for Woody's booted foot. Rick seeing this, dives for it and rolls on the grass rescuing the doll he won for Beth on their first date which was now Olly's prized possession.

Olly claps his hands sitting on the grass.

Both Beth and Aaron laugh for the dramatic efforts of Rick saving Wood's boot. Particular cowboy boots were irreplaceable, especially ones that fit perfectly Rick tells them both when he sees and finds them laughing down at him. Rick looks up hearing heavy panting, he sees Bruno charging towards him and Rick chucks Woody over to Beth who rolls up her cardigan sleeves backing up, jumping in the air catching Olly's beloved Woody and stuffing him under her arms for safety. Rick punches both his hands in the air and flops back on to the grass. Olly has crawled over and gets on his knees and tugs Rick on his shirt to get his attention. Rick grabs the little apple of his eye, lifts him up and down repeatedly kissing him each time. Aaron stands beside Beth smiling at the adorable scene.

"You're both lucky, you have a beautiful gorgeous son, a little person you made together, a bit of each other mixed together and before you know he'll be off to school and getting his PHD and he'll be saving a million lives and making you both the proudest parents there ever could be!" Aaron smiles watching Rick and Olly with a mixture of emotions. This was something he and Eric craved to have, a child of their own.

"We are, he is and whatever he wants to be, we'll support him but I know he wants to be just like his daddy!" Beth smiles confidently having seen the tiny little signs and with Rick now in Olly's life, she was sure Olly was going to follow Rick's footsteps and she had always wanted that and she knew Rick wanted one of his kids to take after him just like he took after his father.

Aaron smiles at Beth. He watches her watching Rick and Olly, she clearly loves them both more than anything and anyone in the world he notes. He sees some hope in her eyes but also a hesitancy which needn't be there. He sees it in Rick too but he sees a lot of hurt and regret in Rick when he looks at Beth wanting to say something, be closer. He didn't know their full history but he knew enough to know, they had a rough time but clearly loved each other and before he knows it, Aaron's sticking his big nose into Rick and Beth's business.

"You're lucky, you have a man who loves you and looks at you like his whole world revolves around you!" Aaron says a matter of factly "Whatever happened in the past, happened but he's here now, here with you, he found his way back to you when everything was against him, take that as a sign Beth and don't let him go, you'll regret it later when you find out it's too late!"

Beth looks up at Aaron sadly and taken aback at his bluntness.

"You still love him." Aaron says and Beth looks down at Woody in her grasp.

"Your silence says it all and he loves you too if you don't already know." Aaron shoulders her before he makes his way over to Rick, Olly and Bruno looking down at the grass to reveal they've found a four leaf clover.

"Hey, a clover leaf with four lobes is thought to bring good luck!" Aaron bends down inspecting it in Olly's hand who then looks around for Beth and holds it up to her.

"Ain't that sweet, you want to give your Momma your luck, now that means you get double luck!" Aaron lifts Olly up and walks over to Beth so Olly can hand it over.

"Thank you Peanut!" Beth smiles taking the clover and looks at Aaron and gives him a appreciative smile, he gave her a lot to think about.

Aaron carries Olly ahead pointing at buildings, he's an architect and was feeding Olly's mind with history and knowledge of the area as Rick holds Bruno's leash walking with Beth.

"Shane's coming this weekend with Carl and Judith." Rick tells Beth.

Beth smiles broadly looking forward to seeing Shane, he had shown how much he missed her and requested to see her and Olly again, she missed Shane and his craziness.

"Me and Olly can stay with Amy or Dale." Beth tells Rick.

Rick looks sideways at Beth "Why?" He asks confused.

"You guys can take back your space, we don't want to get in your way." Beth replies.

"Beth, it's yours and Olly's home for as long as you need it, you don't need to go anywhere, we have the space and I want Olly to meet Carl and Judith and I want you to finally meet them and spend as much time together, they're brothers and sister, they need to bond, connect and get to know one another and Carl really wants to meet you and I want you to meet Carl and Judith, this is really important to me, please don't go!" Rick pleads stopping and grabbing her wrist.

Beth looks up at Rick and seeing how much this meant to him, she agrees with a smile making Rick smile massively relieved and they continue their walk.

Once they drop Beth off at work, they all go their separate ways home. When Aaron turns around to take Bruno's leash, he sees Bruno trailing behind Rick with Olly looking over Rick's shoulder dropping pieces of his cookie on the floor. Olly was luring Bruno back home with him and Aaron laughs following catching up.

"Why don't you guys come back to ours, we're just hanging out and Beth made a large sticky toffee cake, it's the best, better than the shops!" Rick temps Aaron.

"You twisted my arm but are you allowed dogs in your building? Aaron asks.

Rick looks at Olly trying to lean down to touch Bruno's nose, he was completely smitten with the dog, Beth was right, their kids would most definitely be dog lovers.

"I have an idea." Rick says leading the way.

* * *

Rick leans down holding Olly's hands helping him take little steps. Olly's tiny feet move one in front of the other as he peers down watching amazed at himself, mouth wide open smiling and looking everywhere around him and then up at Rick as Rick smiles down encouraging Olly and praising him.

"Afternoon Detective Grimes!" The old man says holding the door open "And this must be your deputy I've been hearing the guys talk about?" He coos peering down he smiles waving at Olly who beams up at him strolling in with Rick's help.

The doorman crouches down poking at Olly's tummy talking to him. Olly babbles back in his baby language replying like they were old friends, he smiles eagerly when the man nods like he understood what Olly was saying. The old man gushes over Olly's confidence telling Rick how alert, bright and adorable Olly is to which Rick tilts his head nodding in agreement. He is incredibly amazed and proud of Olly at how he draws people in. This he inherited from Beth, people warmed to her as soon as they met her and their son seemed to have taken after his mother.

Seeing Rick and Olly distracting the concierge, Aaron sneaks in with Bruno and they tiptoe past and rush into the elevator. Bruno sits down beside Aaron as he pushes the button. Olly sees Bruno and starts to jump up and down trying to run. Rick holds Olly's hands turning him round in a circle so the doorman's attention was away from the elevator and on Olly.

"Look at you, you'll be running before you walk!" The man says laughing.

Bruno barks when he sees Olly ready to run but Aaron has to muffle his mouth. The doorman begins to turn but Rick bursts out in loud gruff coughs clearing his throat. The door shuts and the elevator sets off up towards Rick's floor.

* * *

Beth makes it to the staffroom and shuts the door whilst she rushes to her locker, she needed to take her break. She unbuttons her blouse facing her open locker, snapping it open reaching up searching and then hears the door creak.

"Oh my god...excuse me!" Beth shrieks startled covering herself looking over her shoulder seeing Daryl walk out the bathroom.

He had finished washing his hair after Eugene spilled cocktails on his head, he looks up startled too.

"Wh…wha..what are ya doin'?" Daryl stutters freezing looking at Beth's bloused back un-tucked from her skirt.

"I'm pumping! My boobs are about to explode!" Beth answers abruptly and she cringes at herself.

Her breasts had become noticeably full and large in her blouse and she needed to alleviate the pain and before they leaked for all to see.

Daryl stands there mouth agape never been in this position.

"D'ya mind?!" She asks looking over her shoulder now embarrassed with herself and wishing she locked the staffroom door and checked the bathroom before undressing to pump in private.

She pulls her blouse closed waiting for Daryl to leave staring at the dual breast pump before her, mouth twitched to one side in mortification.

She prayed Zach or one of the other waiters don't come bursting in too. Where was her mind at for not locking the doors she curses herself!

Zach and the new waiters, especially the weird guy Eugene with the mullet that Daryl is giving a trial run has been staring at her breasts since she got to work. She had been walking back and forth doing her job and Mullet-Man was concentrating and watching her chest more than what he was doing resulting in him spraying Daryl with the beer pump. The second time she caught him staring was when she had stood on the metal pole of the bar stool reaching for her tray of drinks for one of her tables. Eugene turned around and caught a glimpse down her blouse and unashamedly kept on staring at her curves to peek in more as he poured the cocktail all over the counter and not the glasses Daryl had gotten ready to pour the cocktail in, partial amounts landed on Daryl's hair as he was cleaning up another one of Eugene's accidents. Eugene was worse than her when she first started she thought and she never gawked at the other waitresses breasts whilst training, it was majorly embarrassing and annoying to say the least.

Daryl had quickly averted his eyes, uncomfortable and embarrassed with his face turning beetroot red looking anywhere but Beth or the breast pumps which had caught the corners of his eyes as he turned away. Taking that as his cue to leave, he takes a few steps back and whips around rushing out the room nearly tripping over the low couch behind him, he practically climbs and jumps over it.

_"__Whoahhhhh!"_ Daryl moans "I'm okay!" He says jumping and catching himself before he fell on his face, not believing what a big dork he must look.

Daryl shuts the door with a slam behind him.

"Jesus Christ! Ain't no place safe no more!" Daryl grumbles smacking his head back on the wall rubbing his eye sockets letting out a heavy hot breath.

Daryl looks towards the room feeling regretful for his previous words of yelling, his eye cast down in sadness. Beth was the finest girl he's ever met and he didn't treat her so, she saw a side of him, he never wanted her to see. He wanted to apologise to Beth for the way he spoke to her, he didn't mean to push her away but did, he just wanted to protect her, protect her from hurt she once felt and keep her safe. They haven't spoken since that night and he feared now they wouldn't and this makes him feel incredibly miserable.

"What are ya doin' lurking in the corridors, you're not on holidays anymore!" Daryl hears the bossy voice full of sarcasm coming towards him.

"JC, I need a rabbit hole!" Daryl requests gruffly.

He wishes one would just open up so he could jump down into it which would transport him back to the woods to the peace and quiet, to the birds calling to one another not the one stopping beside him.

Daryl balls up his fists down by his thighs and closes his eyes. He could only handle so much female mood swings in one go and Blondie who opens her trout before she thinks was a prime example of why he's avoided women as much as possible throughout his life. Beth was giving him the silent treatment and trying her best to ignore and avoid him and then there was Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy! He wondered when she'd be giving him the silent treatment and avoid him. Amy has always been annoying but it seemed she's saved up all her annoyingness from when he went away up until now and was letting it all out loose on him, one after the other - she was on a roll.

He wishes Beth would let rip her annoyance and anger on him. He knew he deserved it, he wouldn't blame her for being honest, he deserved her harsh words. He was a dick, a jerk, a prick, he was all of the above he tells himself.

"Can't a guy catch a break for a second?!" Daryl answers back just as irritating as Amy had asked.

Amy scrunches up her lips at Daryl's tone of voice.

"Not when we're slammed out there! And that creep you've hired keeps eyeing the girls! Tell him to stop or else I'm gonna hand him some eye drops and they may just happen to be superglue!" Amy threatens crossing her arms.

Daryl flinches from a past memory when he was a teen held down by a few loser thugs with a grudge and a tube of superglue slowly dripping down to his face missing his eye. Merle's associates thought it was a lesson Merle needed to learn for taking backhanders and not letting them in on the cuts. They were using him as a warning, an example of what happens if you mess with them and their business. Merle got it but still did what Merle wants to do and the end results were the beatings that were inflicted on his teenage body and then Merle beating the crap out of each one of those sons of bitches, breaking bones and limbs and one man left on life support and then there was juvie for six months for him and prison for Merle. Merle was in and out of prison from since he can remember. Life was shit and kept on getting shittier.

"Dumbshit! Assholes!" Daryl mumbles to all of them including Merle for putting him in that position and just laughing after the ordeals. Merles advice to him was to grow some balls! All he wanted to do was cry but couldn't, it wasn't the manly thing to do, you kept it in and never let it out to nobody. Fifteen, you were a man and only a pussy cried is what his older brother would call him when a stubborn tear ever rolled out of his eye and not forgetting his deadbeat of a father, he just got out his whip and said he was whipping him into a man. Daryl stands there with closed eyes swallowing hard wanting to disappear.

"What did you just call me?" Amy asks shocked and insulted.

Daryl had gotten lost in old memories he never like to think about.

"Hey you Pussy! What did ya call me?" Amy snaps nudging Daryl's arm pushing him upset, she pushes him harder.

Daryl forgets himself as he grabs Amy's wrist and slams her back against the wall holding her wrist above her head as he bores his icy blue wild eyes down into hers. Perspiration beginning to form on his forehead. His chest heaving up and down in an uncontrollable speed.

Amy stares at Daryl terrified and almost in tears. Daryl frowned in confusion now, brows furrowed together gathering himself.

"Amy!" Daryl whispers seeing her up against the wall not believing it.

"You have no right to put your hands on me!" Amy snaps in tears pushing Daryl off of her.

"Amy, I'm sorry!" Daryl steps toward and reaches out but Amy steps back away from him.

"Stay away!" She hugs herself.

Daryl stops when he sees Amy flinch, his hand left hanging mid-air towards her. His heart just felt like it had been twisted and he was kicked in the guts. Seeing the terrified look in Amy's eyes, her arms wrapped around her shoulders protecting herself, he sees the same stance his mother was always in when his dad or one of his loser friends overpowered her. Daryl's eyes furrowed together, he could never hurt Amy and he tries to convey how sorry he was but Amy's eyes slip down and she scoots across the wall. Reaching behind her, she turns the door handle and slips into the staff room slamming the door shut between them locking it.

He rushes and goes to bang on the door but pauses hearing Amy cry and then he sees a vision of Amy's scared face. Daryl moves away and walks down the corridor and into the store room staring in disbelief of what he had done and then picks up a stool and chucks it across the room smashing bottles, kicking anything near his feet. Shoulders slumped like he was crippled and defeated, Daryl slips down the wall into a heap on the floor.

Minutes pass and Beth opens the door looking around having calmed down a weeping Amy to see the sight before her.

Daryl was sat with his legs sprawled out in front of him with his head hung. Beth appeared beside Daryl and slipped down next to him. They sit side by side together in silence.

Moments pass and Beth reaches over and takes a hold of Daryl's hand and on contact, Daryl's eyes snap open ready to snatch his hand back. Just as he was about to, he stops. Daryl sits there just staring at Beth's hand holding his and not much longer, he feels Beth's head resting against his shoulder. He doesn't move, he doesn't speak, he just sits there with Beth holding his hand pulling him away from the past which seemed to want to pull him back down again, going back home had been a mistake, he should never have gone. He was sorry and he wasn't sure if sorry was going to be enough. He didn't mean to hurt Amy, he didn't mean to hurt Beth, he didn't mean for anything. He should never have come back to Atlanta, maybe he should have just stayed where he belonged he thinks, mind conflicted. He realised he was kidding himself that he was good enough for this, good enough for Dale who looked at him like proud father's do. He wasn't good enough for Beth and Olly, he wanted to look after them forever, he was nothing to be proud of, he was redneck trash. Trailer Trash, once Trailer Trash always Trailer Trash he tells himself.

"Don't do that Daryl Dixon, don't go there, you're better than that, better than you'll ever know!" Beth whispers gently.

Daryl's eyes open. He takes a shaky look down at Beth still resting her head on his shoulder still holding his hand tightly in hers. She knew nothing about his tormented past, how would she know what he was going through he panicked. How would she know those were the last words his mother had whispered to him before she took her last breathes in that dingy shack of a house where he tried to keep her room pretty and clean with her favourite Cherokee Roses he picked for her when he found any placing them on her nightstand before he left for school praying that when he got home, she was still breathing in the scent of those roses she loved so much, to take her mind off of what was outside the sanctuary of her room.

Everything was rushing back to him, the memories he had for years buried deep down inside of him coming out in floods. He had let her down, the only person who loved him and thought he could be something, she dreamt big dreams for him and all he wanted to do was make her proud and give some relief that at least one of her sons could generally hold his head up high in society, she didn't fail as a mother, in his heart she didn't, she did everything she could but life just wasn't so kind, she was better off with the angels than down here with the monster. It was too much to bear all these emotions, emotions he was never good with, too soon all at once and Daryl silently breaks down, breaks down for the first time in a long time. First his eyes stung, fighting for them to stop and then fat droplets burst as they hit his trousers turning in to tiny sobs leaving his body of that of a little boy and then the tears fall down like a river dripping off his face and soaking into his trousers. He doesn't howl or curse, just silently cries curling up.

Beth reaches over gently lulling him, he slowly slips down and Beth strokes his hair. It pained Beth to see Daryl Dixon a shadow of the strong man she's known during the two years. She felt something in her heart telling her, she needed to hold him, let him cry, give him some comfort, take away some of that pain even if it was just a little, she puts her arms around him. Daryl is her friend and she couldn't let him self-destruct and be in this much pain and alone, he was always alone and he didn't have to be, he had a whole group of people who cared about him, if he'd just let them in just like he was letting her in. He's always been there for her when she needed a friend whether he acknowledged it or not but he was always there in the background ready to swoop in when she stumbled even when Amy stumbled, why they fought so much, she hadn't a clue.

Before Daryl left to go home, they were getting on spending more time with each other than normal, Daryl was teaching her the ropes of managing the restaurant in his absence and Amy did well. She had thought Amy had warmed to Daryl and Daryl to Amy and now all of a sudden they were back to where they once were and Amy had also been in floods of tears.

Two important people in her life were miserable and hurting.

Beth looks down at Daryl, his bangs covering his eyes, she closes her eyes. She had heard Dale and Daryl talking when she went to see Dale in his office. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but before she turned to leave hearing Dale was engaged, she heard Dale telling Daryl he was just a teen and there was nothing he could do. She found out Daryl's mom died when he was young and that was something she never knew. She listened to hear Daryl say he went to his Ma's grave and laid down her favourite flowers. He saw his brother in prison and he saw his father and it didn't go well, the old man said some hateful stuff, he wanted to hurt him back but he couldn't, he couldn't raise his hands to his father and he hates himself for pinning Amy up against the wall.

Beth rests her hand on Daryl's head, they both lost their mothers when they were teenagers and she knew how that felt, the loss of a mother, what it would be like if she was here with her, life would have been better but it wasn't to be. She knew she could help Daryl to remember the good and not just the sadness, the goodness gets her through life and she was sure if Daryl could just remember and focus on his mother when she was happiest, it would get him through too and he needed to realise his worth, he wasn't Trailer Trash, he was one of them.

Beth wipes her eyes. One day in the future, she would be able to forgive her father, forgive him for abandoning her, forgive him for not acknowledging Olly. They all made mistakes but Olly was not one of them, he was the one thing she knew she did right. Olly was wanted and she couldn't imagine a life without him. She had forgiven Rick and Rick had forgiven her, they were going to raise Olly together. They had come to an understanding and she didn't know what the future held but she knew Rick wouldn't abandon Olly, not ever. She knew Rick loved all his children and he would never love one more than the other, Rick is a great father and she was going to concentrate on her life now, hers and Olly's and whatever was to happen would happen and Daryl in time, will forgive his father and move on with his life.

"Is this life one you're gonna be a proud of or not?" Beth asks Daryl "We're here for a short period of time and we should make the best of what we've got and there's no need to look into the past anymore just keep lookin' to the future! There's a place here for you Daryl, your part of our family, don't fight it, accept it, you're not getting rid of any of us, we all love you and Amy does too!" Beth whispers.

The door creaks open and Amy appears stepping in. Daryl looks up and his eyes catch Amy's. They both had red rimmed sorrowful looking eyes, both looking sorry and regretful. Beth lets go of Daryl as he stands up brushing beneath his eyes. Amy looks down at the floor and Daryl does too. Beth sits there watching them and slowly stands up and leaves them alone making her way back to the restaurant.

Amy goes to speak but hesitates and Daryl looks up peering through his bangs.

"Ya did real good keepin' the restaurant afloat, the books reflect it, T-Dog and Dale say so." Daryl says breaking the silence.

Amy peers up hearing praise from Daryl and he was being serious and not sarcastic.

"I didn't sleep the whole time, I broke all my nails, I didn't visit the salon once…but I couldn't have done it without you showing me!" Amy replies back quietly.

"Amy, I'm sorry!" Daryl says above a whisper and they stare at one another.

They stand there as Eugene comes bursting through the double doors reminding them there was a restaurant full of people.

"Daryl, I think I may have set the bar on fire?" Eugene informs Daryl urgently.

Amy and Daryl look at Eugene and both make a dash towards him.

Daryl smacks Eugene's back and Amy stands behind Daryl pointing and jumping, Eugene's back was on fire making its way up towards his mullet and Daryl worries that there was too much grease up there and would quite possibly set Eugene on fire and who knows what else.

"What the fuck were ya doin'?" Daryl yells grabbing the mini fire extinguisher and runs down the corridor towards the restaurant once Eugene was flame free.

"Flamin' Asshole." Eugene answers.

Daryl groans when he hears that and mentally calls Eugene a Flamin' Asshole.

"Ya lookin' to be a human kebab?" Daryl snaps and Amy is beside Daryl.

"Flaming drinks are a great way to start a party or entertain guests, I saw Daryl make a batch, it looked simple!" Eugene replies straight faced answering looking at Amy.

"Daryl's a professional barman and you're not! He knows what he's doing!" Amy answers in disbelief.

"It's a lot more complicated than I had anticipated, I may have used too much rum?" Eugene considers scratching his head.

"And everyone thought I'd set the place on fire!" Amy rolls her eyes hot on Daryl's heels grabbing an extinguisher too.

"I weren't one of them, if I was, I'd never have left ya in charge, now stop ya yappin' woman so we can save the bar!" Daryl instructs as they burst through the doors to see Glenn smacking the bar with a towel.

"You try runnin' in heels!" Amy complains and Daryl rolls his eyes.

"Move out the way Winston!" Daryl tells one of their regulars sitting at the end of the bar drinking his beer watching amused as Daryl and Glenn kick stools out the way and tackle the flame. Glenn takes the other extinguisher from Amy and assists.

Once the fire was out, the whole restaurant claps applauding and cheering, they got the fire out before the sprinklers went off but wait for the fire alarms to turn off. All the children were hyperactive making noise, parents trying to quieten them down to no avail, it seemed this was the only excitement they've had all day as they see the flashing of lights coming towards the restaurant from where they were standing in the foyer.

"Should I start lookin' for another job?" Eugene asks standing behind them a little disheartened seeing the fire trucks pulling up.

Rosita rests a hand on Eugene's shoulder as she walks past giving him a sympathetic smile.

Amy looks at Daryl and he turns and faces her.

"We'll start ya on the basics, taking orders and then we'll see how ya do and where your best suited, the bar just aint it!" Amy responds looking at Daryl for his approval.

Daryl just nods in agreement going to meet the fire-fighter in charge, Glenn attends to the businessmen congregating in the corner waiting for it to be safe to retake their seats as Amy goes off settling the diners and reassuring everything was in hand and it was a minor accident, nothing to worry about, Daryl saved the day.

Beth smiles watching from one of her tables, the children were bouncing up and down wanting to watch the fun.

"Guys if ya settle down, you'll get a bowl of chocolate ice-cream on the house?" Beth tells them pressing her finger to her lips to hush and all the children bounce into their seats with grins on their faces.

Beth goes to grab some ice-cream from the freezer and scoop them into bowls.

She thinks about Rick and Olly taking her phone out of her pocket but looks at it and then puts it back into her pocket. Just as she reaches to scoop some ice-cream her phone beeps. She grabs her phone and swipes the screen and her face breaks into a smile. Rick sent a picture of Olly hugging Bruno smiling at the camera and Beth laughs. Bruno was in the apartment, she wondered how Rick got Bruno into the building without the concierge catching him, they weren't allowed animals in the building.

She gets another beep with a message.

**_Rick: Olly took three steps unaided, I couldn't believe it but we captured it, look at our boy! (**,)_**

Beth re-reads Rick's message and just as she does, she gets another beep and she jumps to play the video.

Rick was holding Olly's waist aiding him to walk and then he lets go and Olly took three wobbly steps unaided until he turns around to look at Rick and dropped down on to his bottom hiccupping and then he was off crawling over to Rick babbling. She can hear how happy and excited Rick is when he praises Olly and lifts him up and kisses him. Aaron is holding Rick's phone and smiling into it congratulating them and Bruno is jumping up and down surrounding Olly and Rick, they all try and hush Bruno so they don't get caught and Olly copies and they're all laughing. Beth wipes her eye, she couldn't believe it, she replays the video over and over and then her phone rings.

"I couldn't wait to show you, I couldn't believe it, I know you're busy but this was too big to leave to tell you when you get home!" Rick says.

"No, I'm glad you showed me…Rick, he walked!" Beth almost cries.

"He could have made a few more steps but he got distracted, I couldn't believe it, it was such a momentous moment, I was stunned, I couldn't believe it, three steps will become four then five and then he'll be running, god he'll be kicking a ball soon, running after one!" Rick was talking excitedly now and Beth laughs listening to him taking a seat.

"Did he take any more steps after that?" Beth asks.

"No...just those three." Rick answers and Beth giggles.

"What?" Rick asks laughing at Beth giggling.

"No, it's just," Beth says and sighs with a pause.

"I know." Rick answers in a whisper.

Beth didn't need to finish, Rick was happy too and it was only three steps but it was three big steps, the first of his first experiencing it with Olly, he didn't experience Olly's other firsts but this was something he really needed and has waited for and Beth was happy, sad she missed it but glad it was Rick who witnessed it.

"I'm sorry." Beth says breaking their silence looking down.

"Beth," Rick says softly "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just so happy to be here now, I have Olly in my life and I have yo-" Rick says trailing off "your friendship, I'm happy and I want you to forget about the other stuff, we've got so much to look forward to, I want us to enjoy now, we both deserve this!"

"Okay." Beth answer clearing her throat wanting to say more but doesn't.

"Oh…man of the moment has just woken up!" Rick says "You wanna speak to your momma?" Beth hears Rick speaking to Olly.

Beth hears little excited breathing.

"Hey baby boy, you walked! Mommy is super proud of you!" Beth coos into the phone.

Olly hearing Beth's voice babbles happily.

"Now, you've gotta talk!" Beth hears Rick laughing.

"He's gonna say daddy first, he says daaaaa daaaaa a lot." Beth says into the phone.

"No, he's gonna say momma first!" Rick answers "momma comes first, daddy comes second, isn't that right buddy?" Rick asks and they hear Olly say mmmmmma.

* * *

**A/N:- Shane, Carl and Judith roll into Atlanta - Rick's excited he has all is kids together for the first time. **


	40. Chapter 40

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and to angelicedg, DarylDixon'sLover, BethFan and malzateb for commenting on yesterday's chapter.

I'm working on the next chapter and wanted to post this chapter separately instead of all in one, the other chapter will focus on Rick/Beth/Olly/Carl/Judith/Shane and a bit of Lori.

**_This chapter is a flashback between Maggie and Beth conversation about Rick._**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Maggie's watch alarm goes off, she takes a quick look and her face lights up, she kisses Nelly, chucks the brush over to where its kept and closes the stables, all the horses have been attended to. She runs as fast as she can jumping over the boxes of pears, peaches and plums the work-hands had collected ready to be sent off to their customers.

"Where's the fire?" Otis yells and Jimmy looks up to see Maggie dashing towards the farmhouse at the same exact time she does every couple of days.

Maggie turns around lifting her wrist tapping at her watch as she runs backwards, Otis looks around and whispers.

"Say hi to baby girl and tell her, her Uncle Otis misses her and tell her I've lost another two lbs!" Otis shoos Maggie now on the lookout for Herschel and nudges Jimmy to continue boxing up.

Maggie waits by the phone tapping her booted foot impatiently and on the first ring, she snatched the receiver up.

"I'm lookin' for a pretty little lady that goes by the name of Beth Greene, long blonde hair, big blue baby eyes, smile that shines brighter than the northern star - she around or she out partyin' havin' the time of her life whilst I'm shovellin' her share of horse shit?" Maggie asks pretending to be peeved but has a big smile on her face.

"Well, I'm lookin' for that girl who used to make me shovel all that horse poopy and promised to take me moonlight swimming and you know what? Beth asks.

"What?" Maggie answers.

"She never did so that's why she's knee deep in shit!" Beth answers back in the same tone as Maggie.

Maggie bursts out laughing hearing Beth say shit, Beth never said shit and Beth joins Maggie laughing uncontrollably.

"And by the way, you're meant to say hello, I might not be me but someone else!" Beth laughs that she could have been the Pastor or one of their neighbours or clients calling up for Herschel.

"I don't care because I'd slam the phone down, I've been waitin' for your call all day!" Maggie says smiling and taking a seat in the armchair throwing her legs over the armrest kicking them back and forth.

"It's so good to hear your voice Maggie, how's everythin' at the farm? How's Shawn, Patricia, Otis?" Beth asks eagerly "How's daddy?" Beth asks now quietly knowing the answer and there's silence.

"He's still upset that you won't come home, enrol in school and continue your studies but maybe come home to visit?" Maggie requests "I miss ya like hell Bethy, you have no idea what it's like bein' the only girl around here, there's too much testosterone and none worth a look, not a single hunk to keep my mind busy!" Maggie states and they giggle.

"I'm planning on it, once I've got the managerial position at The Tea Room, then I'll take some time off, it's so cute and pretty, I want to stay in King County and I'm gonna tell daddy, I love it here and the people here are so nice and welcoming, I want you to come visit to see for yourself, you have to see it with your eyes to know what I mean and there's somethin' else," Beth says biting her bottom lip.

"What somethin' else? You're already makin' me jealous, next you're gonna say you've met the love of your life whilst I'm knee deep in shit just dreaming of a gorgeous guy storming up to the farm!" Maggie groans.

There's silence on the phone and Maggie's brow rises and she kicks her legs back over the arm rest and sits up in the chair.

"Oh my god…you've met someone haven't ya?" Maggie snaps opened mouthed "That's why you're not coming home!" She asks on the edge of her seat waiting eagerly for Beth to answer.

"Oh Maggie!" Beth answers breathlessly extremely happily.

Maggie notes the tone in her sister's voice, she's never heard before and can only think it had to be because of a boy, she stands up.

"You little tease, ya have haven't ya?" Maggie practically screeches covering her mouth looking around hoping nobody heard her.

"I've met someone, I met him one day at The Tea Room, he's nobody like I've met before, he's incredibly smart, polite, strong, funny, cute and very handsome, he's a real southern gentleman, he's just amazing and I think I'm falling in love with him!" Beth reveals "I've never felt love before but I'm sure I feel it, it's so intense if I'm not with him, I feel like I can't breathe and when I am with him, I just feel like I'm whole and complete, I just feel blissfully happy and I think he feels the same way too! When he kissed me for the first time, it was the most amazing and intense kiss I've ever experienced, I've never been kissed like that before and I didn't want it to end, I could spend the rest of my life being kissed by him, I'd die a happy woman but after I've spent the rest of my life with him…oh Maggie, I wish you could meet him so you can see for yourself!"

Maggie's mouth drops open taking in her baby sister telling her she was in love, she's never been in love and her baby sister reveals that she is.

"Honey, give me a second, let me take all this in!" Maggie jumps up covering the mouthpiece and staring out the window.

"Beth you're only twenty and how long have you known this guy?" Maggie asks.

"I've known him for about six months but we've been seeing each other for a month now and," Beth hesitates.

"And?" Maggie asks gripping the receiver and glaring at it wishing she could be face to face with Beth having this conversation.

"We're together, together!" Beth reveals.

Maggie drops the receiver but catches it in time before it smashes on the floor.

"You...You've slept with him?" Maggie asks abruptly a bit too high pitched.

"Yes." Beth answers hesitantly at Maggie's abruptness hoping not to receive a lecture like the one she once gave, she cringes remembering.

"Oh…My…God!" Comes out of Maggie's mouth and then there's a long silence.

"Maggie?" Beth calls anxiously hoping she wasn't disappointed in her.

"Beth, do you use protection?" Maggie asks still thinking Beth to be the little girl who used to follow her around the farm and threw away her contraceptive pills in the lake when she found them.

"Yes Maggie!" Beth answers embarrassed, Rick kept well stocked up, she blushes.

"Beth, you weren't pressurised into having sex?" Maggie asks concerned.

"No Maggie! Rick's not like that! He would never force me, he's not that kind of guy! He's not some silly boy, he's older and wiser, considerate and understanding. It started off as kissing and cuddling and we felt more between us but he was happy to wait for as long as I wanted to wait. I told him I was a virgin and he was sweet but I was ready to take the next step in our relationship, I wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with me too, we both wanted it to happen and I'm happy Maggie, I love him, he takes good care of me, he does everything to make me happy and I really am!" Beth answers honestly.

"This is BIG news but I had to ask, being the big sis and all that, I had to make sure, Shawn's busy with medical school so I can't send him, if I needed to drive down there with a shotgun, I would in an instant but I don't need to. Rick sounds like a nice guy and you have the right to make your own choices, if you're happy then I'm happy for you Beth, I really am! jealous but happy" Maggie beams that Beth has finally come out of her shyness.

"Well you are the girl who stood up to daddy at eighteen to pursue your dreams of travelling and singing, you fulfilled your promise to momma and she'll be proud and now you've found a good man, she'll be happy, daddy maybe not but he'll have to accept it, we all can't stay on the farm all our lives, we need husbands, I wish mine would turn up now!" Maggie sighs whipping open the curtain hearing somebody stepping up onto the porch.

"Darn it! It'll only Jimmy! Not my shinning knight, suppose I'm gonna have to let you go, I really hate shovelling shit!" Maggie reveals for the hundredth time.

They both burst into fits of giggles.

"Hey baby, who's on the phone and what's so funny?" Maggie hears a man's husky voice coming from Beth's side of the phone and then she hears a kiss and him whispering they've got to leave soon, Beth lets out a giggle saying she won't be long and then she hears another kiss and a little pleased hum from the guy she assumes is Rick.

"Oh my god, is that him?" Maggie asks pressing the phone to her ears.

"It is and I've gotta go, I'll call same time Friday?" Beth asks.

"You know, call me on my cell any time of the day, I want to hear all about Rick and how well he treats you and kisses you and how good he is in the sack?!" Maggie teases in her seductive voice "Is he good, he sounds like he is!" Maggie goads for an answer.

"Maggie!" Beth laughs.

"C'mon Bethy, sister to sister, I ain't gonna tell know one!"

"I ain't one for telling, that's private and personal between me and Rick!" Beth states giggling.

"That good huh?" Maggie says and Beth can hear the smirky grin in Maggie's voice trying to get answers out of her.

Beth looks over to Rick walking around in his bedroom in just his jeans getting ready. He smiles that gorgeous smile to her as he puts on a shirt that accentuates his glowing blue eyes and fits perfectly over his lean toned body as he buttons up. Yes Rick's amazing in bed her mind confirms, she didn't have any experience other than with Rick but nothing and nobody else could possibly be and feel better than Rick Grimes making love to her.

"Your lost in memories, so I can figure for myself! I better let you go!" Maggie tells her.

Beth shakes her head, her sister was relentless but she didn't care.

"I love you Maggie, give everyone a kiss from me!" Beth says into the phone.

"Love you too and send all my love to Rick!" Maggie sings into the phone getting the vibe Beth was genuinely happy.

**_End of Flashback_**

Maggie looks over the crowd and then at her father sitting in the corner with a few of his friends trying to act like life was normal but nothing was normal. He acts like he was unaffected but it affected and it affected that he erased their little beautiful pony tailed girl out of all their lives just for falling in love.

She takes a long drag from her beer bottle, her piercing green eyes scan the sea of heads crowding the barn, everyone claps and cheers, pretending that everything was okay but behind those false smiles, they gossip and most of those gossiping, their families have done worse.

She felt alone and sad, trying to keep her sanity together for the family and their businesses but what type of family was it if there was only two of them right now and having to listen to the crap coming out of these mouths around her, day in, day out - she just wanted scream at them, she didn't give an damn what they thought. She wanted to her life back and she wanted to find Beth. She loved her father but she loved her sister too and her brother won't come home until Beth is welcomed back to the farm and that with Olly in her arms, he was their blood no matter how he came to be, he is an innocent child. The only way that was going to happen was if Herschel Greene took back his words but he wouldn't, he was stubborn and he had turned cold refusing to agree he was hurting their mother by doing this.

Maggie looks over to her father, she loved him but she hated him at the same time if that was even possible and then a tear slips down her eyes, she brushes it away on the sleeve of her shirt. She sees the flash of sadness in her father's eyes when Lacy is up on the stage singing one of Beth's favourite songs. Maggie turns her head and she sees Beth up there, the spot light shining down on her whilst singing like the angel she is. She closes her eyes and instead of listening to Lacy's average voice, she hears Beth's angelic tone instead.

"I have to find Beth and Olly!" Maggie says staring back at her father forgetting his threat.

She decides the next delivery of goods to Atlanta, she was going to go, find Rick and persuade him to tell her Beth's whereabouts. She knew Rick told her to stay away but she couldn't, she needed to see Beth.

**To be continued...**


	41. Chapter 41

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from DarylDixon'sLover, angelicedg, malzateb, brinxb, WalkerHarley, Guest and HarryPotterTill'TheEnd – Thank you for your comments, very much appreciated!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Beth was up at the crack of dawn, showered and sitting in her dressing gown with a lot on her mind, sleep did not come to her all night. She was nervous, anxious and hoping today would go smoothly and that Carl and Judith would welcome Olly and be kind to him, she was more nervous than Olly. He was going to meet his big brother and sister for the first time. He was going to go from being an only child to a child of three and she prayed to god her baby is ready for this life changing experience. Deep down she knew he would be, Olly was able to adapt and fit in where ever he went. He was one of those little people who drew people in and those people seem to have stuck to him like glue if Dale, Carol, Sophia, Amy, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and now Aaron just a few people to name to go by and all the littluns Olly meets at the mommy and baby sessions they attend. They seemed to have bonded and communicate in their own baby language that grownups don't understand but whatever they would exchange between themselves, they were all smiles and giggles at one another. It was just the mommy in her that worried _too much_ in her case.

Her main worry was Carl, what he would think of her, the woman who came between his parents and the reason why his dad is divorcing his mom, trying to for the second time that is. Rick had said two years ago, how grown up Carl was and understood more than he should do for his tender age of eight. Beth didn't know how Carl was going to react to her now especially after his parents getting back together and then separating all over again when she was back in the picture.

This, right now, was more sickening than the first time she was meant to meet Carl, Rick was going to introduce her as a special friend and when Carl was comfortable, he was going to tell Carl that they were in a relationship. Her stomach was turning and twisting in knots, she grabs hold of it to stop - at that time, his parents were already separated. Rick had spoken to Carl about living separately, two homes, one with dad and one with mom and the mention of mom and dad divorcing, she was sure he was too young to understand the full extent of what was going on and then his mom and dad were back living together in their family home and for all he knew, they were back together making a go of it.

It must have been a confusing time for a child, she was an adult and this right now was all confusing to her, she was sitting in her dressing gown in her ex's guest bedroom possibly playing house. Her body slouches sitting on the bed resigned to that, that she didn't know what the future held and what was going to happen, she was living with Rick but wasn't living, living with him and they'd fallen into their own little familial routine with Olly included, they'd become a little unit in the space of a little time and she'd told him, she wasn't looking for that from him. She lied and she cried, she cried because that's all she's ever wanted but all that that's happened had hurt and still does. She needs to be able to trust again and believe that the past wouldn't repeat itself and she couldn't think about it, not until Rick was completely free of Lori.

**_"Carl really wants to meet you!"_** were Rick's exact words and she noticed Rick was a little too excited at this notion, he tried to act nonchalant but his eyes and the vibes radiating off of him told her otherwise. His silent smiles that he thought nobody saw gave him away. He had a confidence that the meeting was going to go well and that she and Carl would bond instantly. Beth lets out a muffled moan, _if only! _Things didn't seem to go the way she wished and this wasn't going to be an exception. She always had a positive attitude, was an optimistic person but as time went by, she feels that she's slowly losing those qualities, she fears she was losing herself and she tries hard not to.

She wondered whether Rick had factored everything in, the situation now is different to before, she was sure Rick was over confident. A number of things run through her mind about Carl, worries she has; who did Carl have to confide in and turn to when he couldn't turn to his parents? How did he deal with the arrival of a baby sister amongst the animosity between his parents? Did anyone give him the time, care and attention he required? He was eight then and ten now, two years to allow everything to build up and manifest into something unimaginable, Hate? Resentment? Loathing! She wondered whether Rick knew what Carl was actually feeling, was he just jumping the gun and hoping that Carl would instantly take to her, like her, maybe love her? But maybe Carl just wanted to meet her and see for himself the reason why his father had a breakdown and shut himself off from everyone, including himself. They were always inseparable, so did he resent her for the distance in their relationship, did he blame her and wanted to tell her or show her to her face?

Both Glenn and Shane had told her what the situation was in the Grimes Household, it wasn't pleasant for anyone especially for the kids and the detailed account of Rick and his depression comes flooding back to her. He was such a gentle loving soul, always went out of his way to help people out of the goodness of his kind heart. The way he smiled, laughed, joked, his cheekiness and how his life revolved around Carl, his pride and joy - so it was hard for her to swallow and accept the aloofness Rick became, she didn't want to acknowledge that guy they described being her Rick.

She sits there in the dark. She had struggled but with everyone around her, she began to rebuild her life and Rick pushed everyone away, shut himself off from those who tried to reach out to him - he blamed himself for everything and then Lori comes to her mind. Did Carl know the ultimatum his mom forced on to his dad, what it would do to him to know his mom used him for her advantage, forced his dad to choose and he chose them and was unhappy! The psychological damage that could do to a child would be damaging!

Beth closes her eyes and rubs her temples, she was now giving herself a headache going over old wounds, old fears, new fears - she had to stop doing this, she was making herself sick.

Glenn's snores interrupt her thoughts, she looks over at him snoring sideways down into his pillow. She pushes herself off the bed and makes her way over and covers his head to drown out his snoring and gets a whiff of the gas beneath the duvet. Instantly grabbing her nose, she gags rushing and fumbling to open the window. Once it popped open, she was rushing out the room shutting the door behind her. She leans up against the wall finally taking a deep breath of air and sighs with relief. She warned Glenn to slow down on gorging all that rich food T-Dog was cooking up in the kitchen. Glenn was only too pleased to be T-Dog's Guinea Pig testing out new recipes and he loved his cheese but the cheese did not love him. Thank god they had twin beds she sighs, she didn't have to share with him like the times they used to in tents and motel rooms when they were on the road and poor with little money but in all honesty, she was just glad he was there with her then and here now. She missed him and she knew he missed her too. She knows she'll put up with Glenn's gas situation, she had at one time become immune to the smell and it looks like she was going to until her apartment was ready.

She stands there realising her apartment would be ready soon. Rick had received a call from her Landlord with an update that the piping, plumbing and electrics were all complete, it was just a case of the cosmetics of painting and laying down the flooring, it would be ready sooner than scheduled, the builders had commenced work on her building before any of the others. She was happy that her apartment was finally sorted after all this time but then there was a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach on the realisation, she and Olly wouldn't be living with or seeing Rick every day, have that feeling someone was waiting for them, feeling safe and secure or that familiar comfortable company even if it was a little. She had kept that smile on her face to show her gratitude to Rick for all that he has done for her. Swooping in, rescuing her and sorting out her Landlord. She caught the look on Rick's face when he received that call just as she and Glenn walked through the door. The flash of sadness was evident on his face and within seconds he mirrored her smile when their eyes connected, he was putting on a front to show he was ecstatic as she was but he wasn't fooling her and neither was she.

Beth pushes Rick's door open, he always left it ajar for if she wanted to come in and check on Olly. She peeps her head in and sees both Rick and Olly fast asleep in his bed. She tiptoes in picking up toys smiling and placing them in the play section Rick has made for Olly. Olly seemed to have accumulated more toys than what he brought along with him. She looks at the horse, cow, sheep and piglets - these were new, Rick had gone crazy with the stuffed animals.

She sits down on the bed watching them. She realised, she was going to have to get used to being away from Olly at least one night a week, she wasn't ready for more than that and Rick knew it and told her that whatever she decided, would be fine so long as he could watch over Olly the evenings he was off whilst she was working. Carol and Mrs Gupta would only be for emergencies in the evenings. They planned to sit down and make up that schedule they talked about so Rick got to see as much of Olly and not just once a week like Lori made him. They were in a pickle of a mess Beth realises, Rick had so much going on, she hoped he would be able to keep his head afloat through all this and she could help him by not being obstructive in his time with Olly which she swore she would never do. She couldn't and wouldn't do that to Rick or to Olly.

Beth hears a tiny yawn and looks over to see Olly move his hand off of Rick's face and grabs hold of Rick's ear. Rick had Olly's dummy in his mouth and he takes a suck. Beth bursts out laughing and covers her mouth to keep quiet, it was the funniest sight ever. Rick opens his eyes to see Beth sitting at the edge of the bed in fits of laughter. He looks confused for a moment not knowing to continue staring bewildered or laugh along, Beth was laughing and it was good to see.

"What?" He finally asks now smiling and then the dummy falls out of his mouth and Beth leans her head down into her lap giggling.

"I don't know how this got into my mouth?" Rick says confused picking up the dummy and staring at it.

"He does it all the time when you least expect it!" Beth warns Rick "At least you got it in your mouth and not up your nose!"

Rick smiles rubbing his eyes and he looks up at Beth.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"It's early!" She answers as her laughing subsides and she lets out a drawn out sigh when reality hits and Rick catches this.

"Beth, are you alright?" He asks reaching over grabbing her hand.

"Yeah!" Beth replies almost immediately and smiles forcefully.

Rick studies her, he wasn't buying it and hauls himself up making sure he doesn't squish Olly as he sits up.

"Something's bothering you, you're worried and now that's making me worried!" Rick says softly searching her face.

Beth looks up and meets his eyes and they looked full of concern and he had those lines on his forehead to match and her silence only makes them more prominent. She tries to speak but cannot for fear she might stammer on her words and then she may possibly end up a crying mess and Rick didn't need that today, his children were coming and he was so happy, she didn't have the heart to put her worries on him and her doubts.

Rick watches Beth's eyelids, wondering what's going through her mind. He reaches his hand to her face and caresses her cheek. Beth's eyes were closed at the feeling of the gentle touch of his hand, it felt nice and she lets him do this for a bit longer until she feels herself moving into him touch. She looks up at him taking shallow breathes as they stare at one another. There was an intensity there, more than the last time and Rick edges forward, his eyes lower slightly and then back up at her.

"You can tell me, we can figure it out together!" Rick whispers, his hand still on her cheek, his face slowly getting closer.

"I-" Beth manages to get out and knows this was not the time "You should sleep, I just wanted to check in on him." Beth gestures to Olly and then gets up to leave.

Rick draw back his hand and Beth jumps off the bed. He looks down at Olly rolling over towards him and he places him back on the pillow and Woody back in his arms. Olly looked content nuzzling his doll to him and he begins to suck on his hand.

Beth composes herself and then watches Rick rubbing Olly's tummy, she watches as he leans down and checks him.

"I'll get his bottle, he's gonna want that!" Beth says rushing away before Rick can look up to stop her and tell her, Olly has already had his bottle.

Rick watches Beth's back and then she's gone.

He had a feeling he knew what was troubling her and he wanted to assure Beth that she didn't need to worry, all her worries and hesitations were unnecessary, they would be put to bed once she sees for herself how excited Carl is to meet his baby brother. Olly is all he goes on about when they speak on the phone and on Skype, his first questions are always "How's my baby brother? What's my brother doing? Do you think he likes playing hide and seek? And do you think Beth will like me?" Carl was nervous and excited and Rick couldn't wait to have all three of them together, he couldn't wait to spend the weekend with his children and Beth, it was going to be a week full of family bonding time and there was nothing and no one going to ruin it for them.

Rick lays back down next to Olly and watches him blinking up at him.

"Rest as much as you can son, we've got a lot of catchin' up to do!" Rick smiles stroking Olly's cheek affectionately putting him back to sleep.

"I've got a top secret assignment that only us, Grimes Men can do! Your brother's in and I know you will be too! - We've got to get your momma laughin' and smilin' again! I want to put a stop to all this worrying she's doin', put her mind at peace otherwise she's gonna make herself sick!" Rick says running his fingers through Olly's little curls "And I want to see her dancin' by the end of the weekend." Rick says determinedly.

Olly laughs in his sleep and recaptures Rick's ear.

"Plan Make Momma Laugh like the old times is on!" Rick reveals closing his eyes wrapping his arm around Olly.

* * *

Shane pulls up and parks his truck into the visitor's space. He takes a moment looking out the window at Rick's apartment block not knowing how he'll be able to look Rick in the eyes. He lets out a deep sigh and looks into the rear-view mirror at Carl in Rick's hat with a big excited smile on his face, he was drumming in fingers on his thighs. This is the happiest he's seen Carl all week.

Shane had skipped the last Skyping session leaving Carl and Rick to have some father/son time to themselves.

As Shane switches off the engine, he contemplates just handing Carl and Judith over to Rick and just hitting the road and picking them back up Sunday afternoon making up an excuse he has to be someplace, got a shift to cover or he's got a weekend planned with some hot girl which Rick would believe and not question. He leans his head back against the headrest closing his eyes, he didn't want to lie to Rick, hoping Rick would understand and hear him out, let him explain his version of events.

Carl tickles Judith to wake up. She opens her eyes slowly and begins to whine from being woken.

"Juju we're here!" Carl exclaims "Uncle Shane!" Carl interrupts Shane's thoughts.

"Yeah bud?" Shane answers looking back at Carl.

"Can we go to a toyshop, I remember the way to the one near dad's place?" Carl asks hopefully.

"Sure, we're early, your dads not expecting us for another hour." Shane says running his hand over his stubbled cheeks.

"Excellent! I brought my piggybank with me, I want to buy Olly a toy and I want to buy Beth flowers, the nice kind that are wrapped up nicely in colourful paper, do you think I have enough?" Carl asks leaning forward handing over his piggybank.

Shane takes it smiling looking over his shoulder at Carl with beaming eyes. Shane counts it and he feels bad, there was only $15 in change.

"Well, do you think I have enough?" Carl asks leaning his chin on Shane's chair, he snuck it out the house so his mom didn't see it and didn't have a chance to count. He's been saving for months and he hopes he has enough, he was too nervous and excited to count it in the car.

"Do ya have enough?" Shane asks Carl shaking his head "I think you've got enough there to get Olly a present, Beth some sweet flowers and even some fancy little chocolates!" Shane tells Carl sliding in a couple of notes in.

"Sweet!" Carl says punching the air.

"C'mon sleepyhead, we're goin' to the shop and Uncle Shane will buy us an ice-cream and then we're goin' to see dad!"

"Daddyyy Ice-Cwweam!" Judith claps her hands lightly.

"Oh my god, she speaks!" Shane says teasingly to Judith "And there's a bit more colour in your cheeks, ya feelin' better Stinky?" Shane asks Judith who's been quiet, withdrawn and tired recently.

Judith sticks her thumb into her mouth smiling at Shane.

"She missed dad and she'll be back to her normal self when she sees him, dad will make her laugh and run around like a lunatic again!" Carl grins surely.

"Well, we better get goin' if we want to surprise your old man!" Shane says getting out the car.

**To be continued...next part to this chapter will be up Sunday.**

**Take Care xoxo **


	42. Chapter 42

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from brinxb, angelicedg, BethFan, malzateb and draegon-fire – Thank you guys for commenting. So I couldn't finish the whole chapter with the short time but I promised to get something up today and I hope this is okay.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 42**

* * *

The scent of the blueberry and banana pulls Rick and Olly out of bed. Both in their sweats pants and t-shirts and the same messy hair appear at the bedroom door. Rick seriously needed a haircut and it looked like Olly needed one too.

They look towards the kitchen to see Beth dancing around the little kitchen hard at work. Olly wrinkles his nose just as Rick does and cheekbones lift up on each of their faces simultaneously and Olly's dimples mirror his father's. Olly bops up and down pointing towards the kitchen knowing the smell so well and wants to take his station to help pour the flour and bash the bowl with the metal whisk like he does when they make muffins at home. His little blue eyes scan the area looking for his mini apron and chief's hat that his Uncle T-Dog gifted him whilst the smell transports Rick back in time to those mornings back in King County, the smell feels like home.

They make their way to the kitchen and stand there watching Beth at work. She seemed calmer and relaxed compared to earlier. Baking and cooking whilst listening to music was her therapy, stress reliever and Rick's eyes scan the counters full of the many cooked dishes. He realises how stressed Beth actually must have been because it looked like there was enough food to feed a small army. The last time she did this from memory was a couple of days before she was supposed to meet Carl but this was a much larger scale. Rick kisses Olly's head staring at Beth because he couldn't kiss her's.

Beth had her back to the two of them holding a bowl mixing whilst looking into the cupboard. Rick enters the kitchen, his bare-feet undetected to Beth, he and Olly move slowly and take a peek at the glass of the oven to see there was a batch baking already looking puffy and golden and Olly's face lights up. Olly goes to call his mom but Rick covers his mouth shaking his head, removing his hand and placing it to his lips to keep quiet. Olly places his hand over his mouth and then covers Rick's lips making Rick smile and nod.

The timer on the oven clock was counting down 2mins and Beth was rummaging through the shelves. Olly goes to touch the glass but Rick stops him mouthing "ufff! Ouch!" and pulling a face of pain shaking his head saying "no!". Olly shakes his head, pursing his lips together imitating Rick making little noises of _ufff _and _no_ licking his lips looking at the muffins and just points at them resting his head on Rick's shoulder wanting to eat one. Beth sometimes snuck in a little runny peanut butter in the centre of the banana ones and they were gooey when bitten into. Olly hoped these were gooey and Rick hopes so too, those were their favourites, they were addicted to indulgent peanut butter and Rick thanked god they weren't allergic.

"I know buddy, they do taste divine! You should taste your mother's Peacon Pie! I'll have to tell you about the first time I tried it in the place she loved to work at. Your Uncle Shane once drove me mad into the shop I'd never been in, to hide out and I'm glad he did - it changed my life and gave me her and you." Rick whispers as his lips grazes the side of Olly's head thinking of the fifteen minute meeting that changed his life.

Rick looks over at Beth, her hair was knotted up into a messy bun and she was in leggings and the too big t-shirt he was familiar with. On closer inspection, it was his t-shirt she borrowed the first night she stayed at his place and never gave it back always preferring to sleep or lounge around in it. He liked that she kept it and didn't leave it out in the recycling with her other stuff when she left her little bungalow back in King County. It gave him some relief and hope to know she kept something of his when she left all her belongings behind. All her possessions are locked up back in the basement in his safe and he hopes that Lori hasn't found Beth's bike, he hid it well and she never ventured down there. He needed to go back home, collect his and Beth's stuff and bring it all back to Atlanta.

Seeing Beth push back a strand of her hair out of her face, a small amount of mixture smudges on her cheek. The smallest grin appears on Rick's face reminiscing. He grabs the high-chair and puts it beside the counter, placing Olly into the seat handing him a small plastic spoon to keep himself amused for a while. Olly happily takes the spoon and begins to chew on it whilst watching the coffee brewing in the coffee machine.

The ping rings and Rick was already gloved up opening the oven door. The warmth hits him instantly as does the banana muffins, he inhales the comforting aroma and sets the tray down on the coaster to get busy. Beth looks over her shoulder and catches Rick holding a muffin in each hand looking to devour them. She drops her bowl when she sees the open door realising Rick had just taken the ones straight out the piping hot oven. Beth was so distracted the fresh blueberry mixture covers the floor, the plastic bowl rolls and twirls around in a circle stopping at the foot of Olly's chair. Olly leans forward watching banging his spoon excited at the little show. Beth had rushed over to Rick jumping around him like a crazy woman trying to stop him from burning his mouth. Rick just continues to eat turning side to side as Beth tries to grab at his hands to stop. She's now reaching up on her tiptoes with her body pushing up against Rick's now laughing at his old antics.

"Rick, will you stop, their piping hot!" Beth screeches finally grabbing his hand and pushing him back.

Rick mumbles something and a few bits of muffin fly into Beth's face and he laughs not meaning for that to happen and some more comes out.

"Ewww Rickkkkk!" Beth complains wiping her face on her shoulder stepping forward making Rick step back.

"I'm sorryyyy!" Rick mumbles once he swallows trying to reach for the glass of water to drink.

"You will be once I'm finished with you!" Beth threatens nudging his chest with her finger pushing him back.

Rick feels his foot slip, he looks down.

"BETH!" He calls out when he sees the mixture, he grabs hold of the counter but is too late when Beth's barefoot slips, he grabs her around the waist trying to keep a balance on his feet which was slipping back and forth.

"Whoah…whoahhhhh…Rickkkk!" Beth lets out a shriek and then they both go down.

Rick falls with a thud on his back and Beth lands on top of him.

Rick grimaces in pain "Urghhhhhhhhhh!" comes muffling out of him.

He didn't mean for that to happen, teasing Beth and making her fuss around him like old times – yes! but not the falling down and breaking his back part.

_"Crap!" _He says feeling the coldness of the muffin mixture seeping through his t-shirt.

Rick looks down to his chest at Beth, checking she was okay. He knew she would be because as always, she landed crushingly on top of him and he had to figure out if that cracking noise was his spine or something else he'd landed on. Just as he was about to speak, he freezes at the sight above Beth's head unravelling itself.

"This is ALL YOUR fault…asbestos mouth!" Beth finally puffs as she scrunches up her nose into Rick's shoulder lifting her head up.

He was a grown man but still hasn't grown out of his childish shenanigans and it did make her smile that Rick still had that in him, the old Rick was still there beneath that wall he had put up to the world, it was slowly coming down and the man she loves is re-emerging. Before Beth could give her mini lecture of the dangers of hot food and gluttony, the topic she was teaching Olly, she sees Rick's face staring above her shaking his head apologetically, his eyes land on hers.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Sorry about that and sorry for this!" He replies quickly.

"You should be and now for what?" She asks back.

"For this!" Rick replies as he grabs her head pulling it down into his chest, he switches their position placing Beth beneath him. She grabs hold of Rick's neck with a shriek at the sudden fast movement and then she sees a puff of white cloud around them and realises what it is.

Rick shakes his head and coughs as the flour lingers in the air. Rick had knocked over the packet of self-raising flour as they went down, the packet had slowly unravelled itself and with the weight, it finally tipped out and on top of them on the floor.

Beth lays there relinquishing the feeling of having Rick's body over hers and being held in his strong arms wrapped around her, she missed this closeness. Her chest rises and falls at the adrenaline.

Rick catches the look on Beth's face with her hands draped around his neck. He could easily lean down and kiss her lips, they looked deprived of being kissed and it was tempting. Beth's lips are enticing and draws him in, she wasn't pushing him away, he wasn't suffocating her. He smirks to himself. He decides he wasn't going to kiss her. He would see how long she could last without being kissed by him. He remembers their heart-to-heart after the shower incident. He would respect her wishes. He could see her walls beginning to come down slowly and he felt Beth still felt something for him, possibly still loved him and is just in denial. No, she was protecting herself and he wasn't going to chance any mistakes, no. He was confident the woman above him still loves him and it be her who will be the one to kiss him first Rick tells himself, he will wait, Beth will come to him.

Beth slowly opens her eyes looking down at herself and sees she had Rick's t-shirt on, she didn't realise she had put it on and now he'd seen it, she blushes embarrassed to know what he was thinking. She takes a sneaky look up and then sees the amusement flash in Rick's eyes. She can see herself clearly in his eyes and when she takes a closer look, she was covered in flour. Rick had saved her from the flour accident but he had shaken his head and it had fallen on her face. She takes a look at Rick's face and his wild hair. She has to look to the side because Rick looked white as a ghost, he was a mess.

Beth bites down on her bottom lip to not laugh, it would be rude if she did. A rumble of laughter begins from the pit of her stomach and makes its way up and out her mouth and she can't stop herself, she was laughing so loud, Olly joins in and Rick does too, she looked beautiful laughing and the laugh was music to his ears. Beth covers her mouth with her hand laughing into it, Olly was in hysterics watching them. Beth sees Olly's little face turning pink from laughter flapping his hands up and down, she snorts and covers her nose. She had the giggles which wouldn't stop. Rick drops his head down next to Beth, his hot breathes hitting her and it felt nice. She finally manages to control herself shaking away the last of her laugh. Beth turns her head, her nose presses his cheek lightly, she runs her hand through his hair watching the flour sprinkle down.

"You have a serious case of the dandruff, you need to go clean up before Carl, Judith and Shane get here!" She tells him and Rick hears the smile in her voice.

"I don't think I can get up!" Rick says into her ear not wanting to get up.

Beth is giggling again and then Olly chucks his spoon and it lands on Rick's back.

"Daaaaaaaa!" Olly shrieks.

"Owwwwchhhh!" Rick moans waving up at Olly, he finally feels the tin he fell on top of.

"Ouwwch! Ouwwch! Ouwwch!" Olly repeats clapping.

"I've never come across a situation like this, a kid - _my own son_ is making fun out of me!" He chuckles rubbing his back.

The doorbell rings and they look at one another, then at their clothes and the mess all around them.

Beth climbs off of Rick, he gets to his feet, holding her arms and helping her up. They dust themselves down. Rick feels his back all mucky and pulls his t-shirt off. Beth had stood there staring. She sees that Rick has been working out and had bulked up. Her eyes run over him, lost and quickly has to averts her eyes before Rick saw her staring at his naked upper body. Turning away she picks up the baking tray trying to remain distracted and unaffected that she wasn't perving at him when she had been. She assumes Rick's gone and turns to put the tray in the sink to rinse but walks straight into Rick. Her lips had landed smack bang between his nipples and she stares at his chest hair in front of her not believing what she had just done. Her eyes lift when she sees her lips haven't moved but still probably now stuck to Rick's chest. She quickly extracts herself taking back her lips and her hands. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she thinks Rick must think she was doing all this on purpose but she wasn't. She almost wants to tell him and apologise.

She chances a look up at Rick again not sure how many times she's looked up to his eyes in the short amount of time, this was getting ridiculous. She wished he would turn around and go so she could compose herself and stop acting like a silly little girl but he doesn't move. Rick lingers close and she was finding this hard not to just let herself go but Olly saves her. He bounces reaching his hands up to be taken, he was feeling left out, he calls out and Rick seeing Beth embarrassed moves and takes hold of Olly.

The doorbell rings again and Glenn stumbles out the bedroom with his duvet wrapped around him barely with his eyes open.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here!" He grumbles walking past the mess in the kitchen.

A couple of seconds later they watch the duvet walk back to the bedroom and the door shuts.

"DADDDDDD!"

Rick's body turns abruptly to face the hall recognising that voice and he swallows the lump in his throat taking steps into the lounge and then he sees Carl running over to him. Rick catches Carl when his body smashes into his, tiny arms wrapping around his waist and Carl buries his face into his stomach.

"Carl!" Rick sighs surprised and happy wrapping his arm around his boy's shoulder holding him tightly.

When Carl looks up, Rick lifts up his old hat, takes it off dropping it on to the couch so he can take a look at Carl. Rick wipes Carl's ever growing hair out of his face and pulls him into a hug and kisses his head "Carl!" He says crouching down so they are face to face at the same height so he can to take a closer look.

"Buddy you've grown!" Rick marvels feeling like it was months ago since he last saw Carl.

"I missed you dad!" Carl tells him and then looks at Olly.

Rick sees Carl's face staring at Olly pulls Carl closer holding each of his sons.

"Olly, this is your big brother Carl and Carl this is," Rick introduces.

"My brother Olly!" Carl finishes for Rick.

Olly was smiling at Carl and then looks at Rick and hides his face.

"He's a little shy." Rick tells Carl smiling.

"Olly looks who's come all the way here to see you!" Rick whispers to Olly stoking his face.

Olly uncovers his face looking up at Rick and Rick kisses his nose leaning into him.

"Don't be shy, it's okay, would you like to say hi?" Rick whispers into Olly's ear squeezing his little body reassuring him.

"Yiy!" Olly says to Rick.

Rick laughs and looks at Carl.

"Hi!" Carl waves at Olly.

"Yiy!" Olly says quickly to Carl covering his face again with his hands smiling shyly.

Carl leans forward holding his knees "Yiy Olly!" He says and Olly sneaks a peek through his hands.

Carl pulls out a small cute stuffed Panda from inside his jacket remembering Rick saying Olly wanted one but they sold out in the shop.

Olly's hands moves away from his face and his eyes light up pointing at the Panda and then looking up at Rick seeking permission and Rick nods smiling.

Olly leans forward holding his hands out but waits and Carl places into his hands and Olly accepts and owwwwwww's cooing at the black and white cuddly toy, he hugs it tightly and says "Yiy!" back to Carl.

Carl and Rick laugh, Olly holds it up to Rick and Rick kisses the stuffed animal and Carl giggles.

"Dad he's so small and cute, I can't believe it and dad what happened to your face and your hair?" Carl asks laughing making Rick look over his shoulder to Beth hovering in the background.

"Me and Olly have been trying to cheer Beth up, she's anxious meeting you and Judy, she's a little worried about how the meetings going to go, she's a bag of nerves right now." Rick tells Carl.

Carl puts a hand on Rick's shoulder looking him head on.

Rick left like the child and Carl the grown up right now and anything the boy was going to say to him, he believed him.

"Don't worry dad, we'll cheer Beth up, won't we Olly, we're a tag team now!" Carl tickles Olly and Olly giggles excitedly.

Carl sees Beth standing in front of the kitchen looking anxious playing with her hands. He remembers the time in the restaurant how upset she looked and ran away crying, he didn't want her to do that and remembers how crushed his dad was, he didn't like to see him like that and he doesn't ever want to see him like that again.

Beth was touching her messy hair and feeling horrified at her appearance and to not be dressed, cringing at herself. She feels and knows she looks like a slob, this wasn't the first impression she wanted Carl to have of her, a slobby mess. She smiles hesitantly when Carl makes his way over. He stops in front of Beth and looks up at her.

They look at one another, like time had stood still, they have waited a long time for this meeting and Carl's mouth lifts up into a smile, his eyes sparkle with kindness and a yearning that Beth can relate to. Beth sees a bit of Olly and Rick in the young boy before her and her face softens and the worries wash away instantly and a genuine smile spreads across her face.

Beth knows she should speak first but she was stunned to watch Carl. Carl understands and takes it upon himself to make the first move.

"It's great to finally meet you and to meet Oliver, I'm Carl and these are for you!" Carl says presenting Beth with a small boutique of white, pink and purple orchids beautifully arranged and gift wrapped. "The lady in the shop said that you would like these, I've never brought flowers for a lady before so I apologise if they're not to your liking, I'll try harder next time!" Carl finishes with a shy smile and a blush appears on his cheeks.

Beth looks at Carl, over at Rick, at the flowers and then back at Carl again and then tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Carl whispers stepping forward frowning.

"No!" Beth shakes her head "These are beautiful, it's such a thoughtful gift, I love them, thank you Carl!" Beth says taking them and before she knows what she's doing, she leans down and gives Carl a hug and Carl hugs Beth back.

"You're welcome!" Carl beams leaning his head to Beth.

Rick smiles watching, he has waited a long time for this moment. He was so proud of Carl, he was the luckiest father in the world to have been blessed with such a son, he looks at Olly, sons.

Shane coughs to get their attention and places Judith down on the floor. Rick turns around seeing his little girl, his heart feels complete and Judith seeing her dad beams excitedly and begins to run as fast as her legs will take her and then she stops abruptly seeing Rick holding Olly and a second later, Judith runs back and hides behind Shane's leg.

"Judy honey?" Rick calls walking closer.

Judith peers out to see the baby her dad was holding and hides again.

Rick crouches down next to Shane's leg and takes Judith's hand. She steps out and Rick pulls her into a tight embrace kissing her chubby cheeks and lifting her up and stands up holding Olly in one arm and Judith in the other.

Olly smiles tilting his head and handing his Panda over to Judith she looks at it and then buries her face into Rick's neck holding his neck.

"Hey princess, what's wrong honey?" Rick asks upset.

Carl comes running over holding Beth's hand.

"Juju, don't be shy, this is Olly our brother, remember me telling you about him and this is Beth, Olly's mom!" Carl tells Judith.

"Want mommy!" Judith mumbles.

"Mommy's at home sweetheart, you're goin' to spend the weekend with daddy." Rick tells Judith pressing his forehead to hers.

Judith was upset and seeing Olly, she looks over at Carl reaching for him. Rick seeing this gets upset, he bounces Judith in his arm kissing her to look at him.

"Dad, don't worry, she's been grouchy the whole ride, once she plays, she will be okay" Carl explains "Do you want to go play?" Carl asks Judith.

Judith nods and says play to Rick.

Rick puts Judith down, she grabs hold of Carl's hand.

"Dad, I'll take Olly too, we'll play together, too many eyes, it's overwhelming for both of them!" Carl says knowing the feeling when there are too many eyes on him.

Rick hands Olly over to Carl and Olly happily goes when Carl encourages him to tag along. Carl carries Olly and leads Judith holding her hand to Rick's room to play.

"You look like a bag of coke blew up in your face!" Shane says looking Rick up and down.

"You look like you've actually been working!" Rick answers back taking in the dark circles around Shane's eyes.

"Yeah well, you leave and I actually had to do real work!" Shane throws back and steps in and they hug.

"It's good to see you!" Rick says to Shane's smacking his back "Really good and thank you for bringing them!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you man and you never need to thank me!" Shane replies with a sigh.

"You okay?" Rick asks pulling away noticing Shane not his usual upbeat self.

"Yeah work and everything!" Shane shrugs trying to avoid eye contact with Rick.

Rick watches Shane trying to read him not convinced but Shane moves away knowing well what Rick was doing.

"Hey Beth!" Shane says and walks over to her and they hug and speak quietly to one another.

Glenn comes back out the bedroom and fist bumps Shane walking to the kitchen and starts picking at the food.

"What's up with him?" Shane asks.

"He's grumpy in the mornings!" Beth laughs watching Glenn stuff his face "He'll be okay once he's eaten"

The doorbell rings again and Glenn makes his way to check who it was.

A set of heels could he heard walking down the corridor towards the lounge and on spotting Rick, she walks over to him and slaps Rick hard across the face.

"What the fuck are ya doing?" Shane asks rushing over.

The woman turns around and punches Shane in the face for stopping her from killing Lori. She turns round to see Beth, her features soften and she rushes over opening her arms out and pulling her into a tight embrace. Beth was shocked at what just happened looking at Rick but hugs back.

"Beth, as soon as I found out you were here, I couldn't stop myself, I had to come and see you for myself!" She whispers into Beth's ear throwing daggers at both Rick and Shane.

"I've been so worried, I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you, what happened to you was wrong! I missed you so much and this time, you don't need to be on your own, your not on your own!" She stares coldly at Rick.

Rick frowns running his hand down his face, staring back at the cold brown eyes of his once childhood friend, this was all he needed. He looks at Shane wanting to know why Sinéad punched him? He knew he deserved the slap it was a long time coming but why the punch to Shane? Rick looks over to Beth whose looking over at him wondering the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:- Carl is determined to make the grown-ups see eye to eye and he's not going to let them ruin his weekend with Olly and Judith and he pushes forward with his weekend of fun and planning to bring Rick and Beth closer. Brick bonding.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from DarylDixon'sLover, angelicedg, brinxb, draegon-fire, malzateb, Guest, Guest, megs27 and Guest – Thank you for reading and commenting for the previous chapter. To clarify, the woman who slapped Rick and punched Shane is in fact Shane's little sister Sinéad, she entered in Chapter 14 if you need to refresh your memory to know who she is and this chapter gives more details. Here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

_**Flashback \- Two Years Ago - Three weeks after Beth left King County**_

Sinéad puts her foot down on the clutch and shifts up a gear and then pushes her foot down on the accelerator.

Leon Basett sees a Cherry Red Range Rover miss the STOP sign and groans not knowing why people thought they could get away with it, he was parked by the verge of the side road so nobody could miss him. He was about to flip on his lights and siren but realising who had just driven by seeing the customised licence plate number _S1N3AD WAL5H_ he thinks twice and sits back into his seat placing both his hands into his lap. He had a feeling Sinéad Murphy _formally Walsh_ had just found out about Rick and Lori by the direction she was heading and he didn't want to be the person to intervene with Shane's hot-headed sister and the suddenly un-talkative Rick who looks like a former shadow of himself or possibly Lori - God forbid he prays knowing the bad blood between the two women since back in the days.

They ran around in different circles since they were in pigtails he remembers. Sinéad being a tomboy, if not found with her classmates playing sports, she was always found hanging out with her brother Shane and Rick and most times. They'd both be teaching her stuff they shouldn't but knowing she'll need to learn how to defend herself and know how to talk the talk and maybe sometimes she'd use those trash talking and moves she'd learnt against none other than Perfect Miss Lori Harris when she'd cross a line dissing her family.

Leon remembers the times when his older brother Kyle whose the same age as the two women would always come home letting everyone know what had happened in school between Sinéad and Lori and his dad and his friends at the factory put down wagers that Sinéad would one day sock Lori hard in the mouth and ruin that thousand dollar smile her rich father (their boss) had paid for over the years and she _had_ socked Lori good and hard and knocked out a tooth. His dad was able to purchase the new BBQ he's been eyeing for months with his winnings that year and Mr Walsh Snr had to take an ear bashing from Mr Harris of how little ladies should behave. Mr Walsh had nodded and ummed and later kissed Sinéad on her forehead when they turned up with large steak rumps he purchased to be barbecued with his share of the winnings. It was the topic at almost every dining table in the country, they all knew the history between the two.

Leon almost wants to warn Rick seeing how Sinéad takes the corner tightly with a screech but he doesn't. He remembers the playground scraps that girl used to get into and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her right hooks. He knew if somebody could get through to Rick and snap him out of his sudden madness and go after Beth, it was Sinéad. She was out of the country when everything blew up but she was back, she'll talk sense back into Rick, Leon hoped.

He frowns, he missed Beth at The Lounge on Friday and Saturday nights and the sweet treats she used to bake for the station and just her company, she treated him like one of the other guys and introduced him to his girl. He also didn't like how Rick had withdrawn into himself and distanced himself from everyone. Rick was his role model and it shocked him to see his state. He knows if Beth doesn't come back, Rick will never be the same again.

He doesn't hear the roar from Sinéad's Rover any more. In about a couple of minutes, she'll be pulling into Rick's driveway and is going to combust when she sees Lori pregnant. Lori had cleverly concealed the bump for so long and now was proudly showcasing it, she was pregnant and pregnant with Rick's baby. They'd had a revealing party a couple of weeks ago, Lori had invited Leon and his girl and they'd both stood there awkwardly when they toasted their glasses.

Sinéad turns into Lori's street and rushes past the many beautiful picturesque homes. It was all just laugh out loud ridiculous the garbage spilling out of all those silly women's mouths! She'd actually laughed at them all and they'd just stared at her uncomfortably. Rick was practically her brother, their friendship had once again become tight as it used to be like back in their heydays. There was absolutely no way it was true! She told herself – No fucking way!

Sinéad swerves up the curb and onto the patch of grass not caring about Lori's flowers she's just crushes or if she gets a ticket or if her car gets towed away. She switches the engine off and she sits there going over everything, trying to calm herself. She just got into her car and rushed down here without a seconds thought.

She knew she and Rick confided in one another more frequently after his split from Lori like they once used to. Those conversations between them were the types of conversations neither could have with Shane, they were too touchy feelings and sentimental for Shane and he'd never really been in a long term committed relationship to be able to understand and give advice. So with that said, Sinéad knew she'd be the first to know if the rumours these women were spreading were true because she'd have been the first to throttle Rick's neck and if need be, beat him to a pulp to realisation to remind him why he had filed for divorce from the psychopathic bitch from hell in the first place and remind him of the most beautiful girl to have come into his life and swept him off his feet!

Sinéad gets out the car and looks up at Lori's house - Rick's old house he worked so hard for, for it to just go to IT!

There was no one out there aside from her and Shane who could be completely honest and blunt with Rick when the time called for it. To have the guts to tell Rick as it is, tell him he should be thinking and doing what he wants to do with his life, think about himself for a change and not what he thinks he should do for the better of everyone else's. He was never selfish or inconsiderate. He was always considerate and compromising, sometimes too much for her liking when it came to The Witch and was majority of the time taken advantage of by said Witch. With everything he's been through and if people knew the truth, they wouldn't blame Rick for the decision he made to leave Lori, it was a long time coming and this time, he just had to put himself, his self-respect and sanity first. He wouldn't go back on it all, go back to that wretched life he had escaped! Sinéad fumed at the thought, it actually made her blood boil thinking it.

How she had danced and sang "DING DONG! THE BITCH IS GONE!" over and over with her husband, flinging him merrily around the living-room when Shane had given them the news that Rick packed his bags and finally left Lori, temporarily living with him until he found a place of his own. She had been so, so proud of Rick to finally put himself first and not Lori.

She was always a selfish and inconsiderate woman and hussy to add to the list! and it was more evident as Carl got older. She remembers how crushed Rick had been when he found out and had proof Lori had been cheating on him. How long he didn't know what was happening behind his back whilst he was working but the messages he'd seen were at least four months old, he had chucked the phone not able to look that far into the history.

Sinéad had doubted herself at one point in the early days watching The Grimes Family. Maybe she had been the selfish one for not wanting Rick to be with a girl like Lori, wanting Lori to slip up and show her true colours that she's known since they were in High School. Maybe Lori had changed and was adjusting to being an Officer's wife and a mother. Maternal instincts kick in, the unmaterialistic women can mellow and turn maternal and gentle once they have a child of their own right? Lori could see how uncomplainingly her husband worked so she wouldn't have to if she didn't want to, Sinéad had thought. So she had buried those old feelings and promised Rick she would try and get along with Lori for his sake back then.

It was all good to begin with, the perfect little family in their beautiful home. Rick worked endlessly to supply small pleasures and comforts as much as he could on his humble deputy's salary. Years had gone by, responsibilities increased, expectations changed, sacrifices had to be made. He never wanted his wife and child to go without so Rick took on more hours to accommodate for increasing luxuries. He hated the longer shifts but soldiered on, his reward was knowing he was doing everything he could to give Lori and Carl a comfortable life. She had watched mouth zipped.

A few remarks here and there from Lori but they could be ignored but it was all changing and she could see Lori resenting her life in the slow pace of King County, how she was tired of being the dutiful Officer's wife, a boring and not so lively life. She'd heard Lori talking to her friends, she was hoping for Rick to get a big promotion, move to the city or a county with a higher population, higher expectations. What pissed Sinéad the most was when Lori started using Carl to get what she wanted and tried to persuade Carl he wanted to move a few counties over to where his maternal grandparents had moved to a bigger factory. She took advantage of her husband and son's love knowing her husband would do anything for Carl which meant probably moving. She wanted Rick to join her father in the family business but he wouldn't leave his badge and she threatened to go with or without him but never would. It wouldn't have ever crossed Rick's mind to leave King County, his job she knew he loved no matter how hurtful she could be but some things are unpardonable.

Everyone has a boiling point, Rick had reached his. Living and being married to Lori for all those years, Rick had finally seen the REAL Lori and tried to turn a blind eye but it was getting harder with the arguments, the accusations of not caring, she was ugly inside, manipulative and not someone he could stay married to for the rest of his life. He tried to but reality had hit him that day, he couldn't and wouldn't be with a woman who was with another man. It took a while for Rick to finally open his eyes but she and Shane had known, Carl was the only reason why he had stayed and held on this long to his marriage. Sinéad hated to say it, she was right - a leopard never changed its spots and Lori proved it.

She did feel terrible her friend's marriage was over, Rick's one of those guys who you'd want him to be married forever, any girl who married him would want to be married to him forever, any sane girl that is. What pained the most was, her friend didn't see his son every day. That was something Rick had a hard time living with, the nights he never slept being up thinking what he could have done to have avoided all this. It wasn't the life he had envisioned when he got married to be separated at thirty-three, living alone in a two bedroomed apartment getting to see his son twice a week and having him stay over once every other weekend. He was depressed and living a lonely life and life had turned shit.

Sinéad's face softens momentarily. Rick was in such a low place and then _she_ walked into his life when he was at his lowest. Beth practically makes his eyes light up, head to begin dreaming and heart to start beating in the way he never knew it could. She thrust him back where he belonged, to re-join civilisation again and pushed him to go for his goals. She was there for him when he was fighting for custody of Carl, they were heated hard times and she was able to comfort him, remove his fears and encouraged him to stay strong. She'd give up their time together when Carl had crying fits to see him so they could have those precious moments together. That was her reward; seeing that smile on Rick's face and his detailed accounts of what he and Carl got up to or talked about. It meant everything to Beth for Rick to be happy, she wanted to make him happy and she did. Her look and approach on life, her genuinely warm heart, kindness and love that radiated from her brought him back, brought back the Rick Sinéad grew up with. Beth was his sanity and the person who brought the best out of him even in the bad times. Nothing was pretentious or fake about Beth Greene, she was exactly what the cover said when you looked at her; she's a beautiful, innocent, lovely human being with the biggest heart ready to share it with the world, ready to approach whatever came her way. She had snuck up on him and she made her place without forcing it. Sinéad knew Rick adored Beth and loved her abundantly, he was deeply in love with her and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her.

Everyone in their small circle knew it about Rick and Beth, so she couldn't believe a single word being uttered around her "what the fuck do you lot know?" she said to the room full of women especially knowing Rick had planned for Beth and Carl to meet and they'd even talked about going to meet Beth's father once Rick was divorced seeking permission for Beth's hand in marriage so the topic which was hot on everyone's gossip was ludicrously stupid and insane! It was a terrible case of misinformation, chinese whispers made up by silly busybody women meeting in the hair salon with nothing better to do than gossip. To these women, it was one add one equals five! – Lori and Rick are back together!

"That is nothin' but bullshit! I don't believe a word of it! Stop talkin' out your ass Becky!" She had said to the girl at the salon where she was booked to have her colours done.

"Honest to god! I swear on my mother's life, Lori Grimes is walking around beaming, practically skipping when I saw her!" Becky nods earnestly.

Sinéad just thought that was normal of Lori skipping around town pretending she was royalty and soaking up the perks of having Grimes still as her last name.

"I heard her talking to her mother in the grocery store that she was cooking Deputy Grimes' favourite dinner. He has returned home for good and how happy she is that they're a family again, that Deputy Grimes begged for forgiveness and wanted to come back home to her and their son. He regretted his affair with Beth Greene. He went through some breakdown and Beth was there when he was low, she was young and showed an interest in him, he needed comfort, she seduced him, she made it hard for him to say no to her. But also that, Beth was just a distraction, it was just sex and nothing more, she did things that men only fantasised about and she wanted a sugar daddy in return and Deputy Grimes was her target! That's what Lori Grimes is saying!" Becky whispers looking around so nobody hears not realising sweet Beth Greene was that type of girl and Deputy Grimes would stoop to that level in his position of authority, he's the highest ranking Deputy in the Sheriff's Office.

Sinéad had stood there in that Salon looking revolted at Lori's bullshit of a story, angry and disgusted that she was spreading rumours that Rick was only with someone for sex and that Beth was the type of girl who would sleep with older men in return for favours and gifts etc. Both descriptions of the two of them were completely false and uncharacteristic, she was shocked that Becky and everyone else would think Rick would be that type of guy or Beth that type of woman. Whatever came out of Lori's mouth about Rick and Beth, nothing could be further from the truth and everyone were idiots for believing it.

Becky hesitates but Sinéad looks at her to continue.

"Lori had said Deputy Grimes woke up one day and realised he was making a terrible mistake, repented for his sins and she's giving him a second chance for cheating on her and they're working it out!" Becky revealed to Sinéad shrugging when she sees Sinéad's face which was saying _are you that stupid!_

Becky gathered if Sinéad was reacting like this, then she didn't know about the bun in the oven and didn't want to be the one to inform her.

Of all the cock and bull stories she's heard, this was the biggest. But she gives Lori credit for her attempts to make herself the innocent party and the innocent parties the guilty ones and everyone who was naïve and just stupid, were eating her words which makes her more angry that everyone in her home town had the case of Thick As Shit Disease.

Sinéad thrusts open the door and jumps out the car, marches up the drive and then pounces up to the porch taking two steps at a time. She reaches the screen door, yanks it open, presses the bell and waits whilst trying to regain her breathing to a steady pace but there's no answer. She shuffles over to the lounge windows pressing her face and her hands to the glass looking in, the blinds were partially drawn. She looks in and TV is on but there was nobody in sight. She steps back and down the steps and looks up at the bedroom windows. The curtains were drawn, the front bedroom window was open, Lori was definitely up and in the house. She pounces back up the stairs and she bangs on the door again in frustration now.

She bangs her fist balled up against the wooden door repeatedly, pounding at it.

"LORI!" She calls out when nobody answers.

She needed to sort out her high school enemy once and for all, it's been a long time coming and she's been gagging to knock a bone out of place from Little Miss Perfect's nose, split her lip and hold up a mirror to her face to see what she really looks like, a conniving, manipulative bitch who had it coming. Lori was never the sweet girl next door that Rick thought she was! How could he have been blind sided by her, she was a _mean girl_ who knew how to get what she wanted and she got the guy all the girls wanted, Rick Grimes, son of the Sheriff who'd one day take after his famous father and run the town. She was going to be Mrs Sheriff Rick Grimes but then reality set, it wasn't as lucrative as she had imagined the life to be. Rick was too nice of a guy to think Lori was nothing but honest and sweet, she really pulled the wool over his eyes but she knew rich bitch, Lori Harris would be the ruin of Rick Grimes and sixteen years later, she was proven right.

Sinéad storms down the stairs and rushes round back to the kitchen door and tries to push it open, it was locked, she curses. She turns to go back around and then she freezes when her eyes catch the blue bodied car with the gold Sheriff's Department's Emblem on the side of the driver's door which is nestled in the open garage. The nose was sticking out. She walks over to it and it was Rick's cruiser. She stops to stare at, she now had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her head turns when she hears the internal door leading from the garage to the house creak open and her stomach twists in a knot when out walks Rick in his uniform looking worse for wear, battered and like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Rick?" Sinéad says above a whisper.

Rick stops and looks up, pale faced with a five o'clock shadow, dull blue eyes like the life bad been sucked out of them. He looked unrecognisable, she hasn't ever seen Rick like this before, he looked like he hasn't slept in months.

She swallows hard and begins to take steps towards him and when she reaches him, she stops and looks up at him. He looks down into her eyes defeated and ashamed and she grabs him round the collar, her lips pursed, held tightly together.

"What did you do? What did you let happen?" She asks between gritted teeth.

Rick lowers his eyes and then looks away trying to remain expressionless, he was getting good at that, blanking everything out so there's nothing there.

Sinéad yanks his shirt to answer her.

"Rick!" She snaps rattling him back and forth and his head snaps back to look at her.

"Me and Beth are over, we've gone our separate ways!" He answers her abruptly like it was irritating him to talk. He hadn't fully mastered blocking everything out, talking about it made the hurt and pain resurface.

"Rick, what the fuck are you talking about, have you hit your head? You picked up Beth's ring just last week!" She reminds him "You remember the ring you designed and had made up and you were going to give it to her once the divorce papers where finalised in Court!"

"Well I took it back!" Rick responds harshly "It's over, don't ask me anything else!" He warns making to move to get to his door to get away, Sinéad would break him down and he couldn't do that, he's lost count how many times he's done that in private and he doesn't want her to see him regret what he did, his mistake, see him so weak and pathetic as he has become.

Sinéad blocks his way and Rick stops wanting to push her out the way. She's smaller than him but locks like a force to be reckoned with and he's known her since they were knee high, she won't back down until she gets her answers. He rubs his jaw taking a deep breath looking to turn back around into the house, the way he came but before he can move, Sinéad grabs his arms.

"Rick, where is Beth?" Sinéad asks and Rick looks up at her.

She sees a stab of pain flash over Rick's eyes and it remains there. His jaw tightens to keep all emotions in check but the way he swallows it was like he was restraining to do so.

"Where is she?" Sinéad asks now sadly.

Rick knew she wouldn't be ready for the response he was going to give her.

"Beth's gone and she's never coming back, she doesn't want anything to do with me, Lori's pregnant and I may be the father." Rick answers.

Sinéad just stares at Rick and her face had just turned red.

"WHAT!" She all but spits "LORI'S PREGNANT!" She nearly chokes on her words "AND YOU MAYBE THE FATHER?" She repeats him "HOW?...HOW CAN YOU WHEN YOU'RE WITH BETH!" She spits again reminding him, shaking him to answer her.

Rick grabs Sinéad hands and pushes them off of him roughly not looking at her.

Sinéad's mind goes back when Lori turned up at Rick's place with Carl distraught that Carl had the supposed asthma attack, Rick had let them both stay in his spare room. He had been to the office party, her husband Norman had attended the party and Shane and Leon were showing everyone the videos of how smashed Rick was that night, the first time in a long time Rick let his hair down and had fun, they all did, they all got drunk and Rick was merrily and happily drunk. She remembers Rick telling her what happened in a panic, he had woken up in bed and Lori was asleep next to him naked, they both were naked and stuff must have happened as they were covered in each other's bodily fluids. If he did anything then he did it without realising, he was drunk and he was falling for Beth then, there was no way he'd ever consider sleeping with Lori especially with everything she did to him. Sinéad remembers she had advised Rick to tell Beth the whole truth and Beth could decide if she wanted to continue any relationship, they had just began to date and she knew his history, she would understand it was a mistake, something Lori planned. Sinéad realised this is exactly what Lori wanted to happen, she had planned for it all, this day and she was successful but then she's been sleeping around so the baby might not be Rick's but she planned on it being his regardless.

"This baby might not even be yours! It can't be! Who knows, she went around behind your back bed hopping, who's not to say it's not some other guys, it could be the milkman's for all you know! Who knows who else she's been sleeping with!" Sinéad tells him "Beth knows right, she understood then and if god forbid this baby is yours, Beth will understand and stand by you! She's an understanding girl and just because there's a baby doesn't mean you have to go back to that bitch, people bring up children living separately all the time, you were doing that with Carl, you can do the same once you find out for sure if this baby is or isn't yours! You love Beth and she loves you!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rick shouts in frustration gripping his hands into tight fists in the air "You don't understand any of it? It's been torture, testing and fucking difficult to get to see Carl when it was just him!" Rick snaps defensively "You think she's gonna let me see the baby if it is mine if I leave!" Rick all but growls in frustration with the ultimatum he was forced with "If this baby is mine, then I need to be here, he or she won't know me otherwise! Lori will make damn sure of it! It's Carl and the baby or it's Beth and I," He says taking a deep breathe.

His eyes had begun to water, he lifts his hand up to brush away at them, Sinéad had pushed him and he had for a second broke and he loathes himself more for not being able to man up and take control of the situation, do what he really wants to do. What he had done to Beth plays out every moment of the days. Finding out she left, her father threw her off the farm and she doesn't want to be found. Different scenario's running through his mind, whether she was alright wherever she was, he had made her cry and broke her heart, he just wanted to speak to her, see her and she wants nothing to do with him now.

"Rick you stupid asshole! You sent her away! You chose! You didn't fight the bitch! You've turned into a dumb son of a bitch, I can't believe you, has Lori got your balls hidden in a jar somewhere, where's she hidden them! What's the hell is wrong with you!" Sinéad yells.

Rick knows Sinéad's right, he didn't know what had happened to him, why hadn't he of just walked away from Lori and told her to try taking Carl away from him, the baby wasn't his but he had got worried, what if the baby was his. Lori had threatened she'd run to the authorities and say he'd been doing stuff he shouldn't, get him arrested for being an abusive husband, investigated for unlawful dealings, corruption - anything to get him back and Beth out of his life. She'd even threatened to get Beth's name dragged in and sent to prison and then he'd never see Carl again. He got terrified at the thought of Beth and Carl getting hurt, he'd seen it happen to people before and Internal Affairs hated bent and corrupted cops and knowing how convincing and conniving Lori could be, they'd probably fall for it and he made the decision, there was no questioning it, he needed to protect the two people he cared about the most and he'd have to suffer the consequences.

"JUST GO HOME Sinéad, go home to your husband and son! Keep your nose out of my family business, this has got nothin' to do with you, this is my life and my fuck up! I've fucked it up enough, I don't need your help and I don't need you to start anything with Lori! There's no going back, there's no way to take any of it back, I have to live with this and Beth is gone and good! It's better that she's gone!" He states "And she'll move past me and find happiness, she'll find someone without all this shit I come with and someone who can make her truly happy, she'll get to live a life that she deserves, do all the things she's planned, it will just be with someone else, not me! She's gone!" He says bitterly pushing past Sinéad abruptly getting into his car. He fires up the car loudly and pulls out of the garage without putting his seat belt on, he needed to get out of there feeling suffocated.

"RICK!" Sinéad shouts running behind the car down the driveway "RICK, STOP!" She shouts and then the cars moving away faster and heading out of the street.

"Rick, what did you do?" Sinéad whispers watching him drive off pulling at her hair.

"You heard Rick, go home Sinéad, go home to your husband and son and leave mine to me!" Comes the grating voice she despised the most in the world from behind her.

Sinéad turns around slowly to see Lori in maternity jeans and a tight vest top with her growing boobs on display gently rubbing her even bigger growing bump with an annoying fist eating grin spread across her face.

"You fucking bitch, ya had this planned from the get go didn't you! Who's the father to that, don't say Rick because you don't know do you!" Sinéad asks walking up to Lori so there's not much of a distance between them pointing to her belly disgusted.

Lori grasps her belly protectively and a hand to her mouth giving a look of shock and that she was the innocent party to all of this fluttering her lashes and standing there all innocent looking.

"You pursued him and chased him relentlessly acting like the sweet girl next door til he finally gave into you not knowing how fake you were!" Sinead spits back at Lori "Rick was so innocent and sweet and you took advantage of his kindness, you bitch! And now this! This isn't a game Lori, look at him, look at what you've done to him!" Sinéad scrunches up her fist wanting nothing more than to ram it into the face in front of her.

"Oh it's like we're back in high school again!" Lori laughs rubbing her swollen belly smirking and waving over to a neighbour over the road.

"Well Lori, you're the only one who can bring that side out of me with that smarminess that jumps off of you and if you weren't looking like a pregnant whale, I'd kick your ass so hard you'd bounce back to 1997 and I'd kick your ass back all over again after I'd opened Rick's eyes to what kind of person you are, what kind of mother you'd be to his children, the worst possible kind! His instincts would have kicked in and kicked him to walk away from you!"

"And do you think Rick would listen to you when he wouldn't listen to you back then?" Lori asks with a smile on her face "He was easily convinced I was his future, since he had nothin' to compare to, I made it hard for him to look at any other girl and once I got you out of the picture it was easier!"

"Knowing what we all know now, I'd have fought him much harder, I honestly thought you'd probably make him happy and I was being too overprotective but I was right and I bet that baby's not even Rick's!" Sinead accuses pointing at Lori's bump again disgusted to think that could be Carl's brother or sister in there.

"Whether this baby is or not, it's gonna be Rick's and there's nothin' you can do about it!" Lori bats her lashes there was no pretending anymore. "There's nothin' Little Tea Pot Girl can do about it, Rick's mine and always will be mine, he sleeps in my bed, he sleeps with me and this," Lori rubs her belly with a pout and looks down at it adoringly and then back at Sinead "Is a symbol of mine and Rick's love, the night this baby was conceived, Rick showed me how much he loved me and that night I'm sure we made this baby! We made love and we fucked and we made love all night like how we used to."

Lori exaggerates leaving out the part she snuck into Rick's bed, undressed him whilst fondling him, mounted him getting him hard and going to reciprocate her advance in his drunken state. They did it once and the whole time he was moving with her, he was moaning and panting Beth's name but the deed was done. She didn't care at that point but it pissed her off when she had to watch Rick and Beth when they were together as a loved up couple.

"Rick had to be have been drunk off his head for that to have happened!" Sinéad hisses.

Lori laughs and shakes her head remembering.

"Rick hated you, wanted nothing to do with you, was divorcing you, he met the sweetest woman who made him happy, REALLY happy like the way you never could. Rick may have been happy for a few years but he was much happier in the less time he and Beth were together and when Rick was with Beth, it was like seeing the old Rick again, the Rick, me and Shane grew up with before you came along setting your sights on him. You practically nearly killed his soul but Beth being much younger than you, was better in every way, she loves Rick, worships him and you just spit on him. One of these days, Rick's gonna come out of this bubble he's in and when he does, you'll be real sorry that you crossed him and really sorry that you got in between Rick and Beth! This is one day gonna come back and bite you in the ass, blow up in your face because it will! Because I'll make sure I find Beth and when Rick sees her, he's not gonna let go of her, he regrets his foolish decision, he will divorce you, you know and marry Beth like he planned and there will be nothin' you're gonna be able to do!" Sinéad threatens pushing her finger into Lori's face.

"He came back to me, silly little tea shop girl was just a distraction from the problems we were having, just _a distraction!_" Lori repeats shouting losing her cool she previously had.

"Keep screamin' it Lori, you might just convince yourself that's what happened!" Sinéad says smirking seeing the shock effect she just made on Lori.

"Rick got it out of his system and realised his mistake and came back home to us, his family and I have forgiven him and we're finally happy, life is beginnin' to go back to how it used to be, we have Carl and this one on its way! He's where he belongs, with us! He cannot live without our children, they're a reminder of what we have, our love for one another! Beth Fucking Greene was just a hole where Rick could park his dick in for the time he lost his mind, she was just a couple of dirty fucks and nothing else!" Lori repeats rubbing her belly trying to drill it into Sinéad she was wrong and she was right.

"Have all those hormones completely fucked your brains from what's fact and fiction, real and dreamed up?" Sinéad laughs.

Lori looks insulted not knowing what to say in retaliation and Sinéad wants to piss Lori off to the max.

"Yeah Rick fucked Beth, he probably fucked her good over and over and he even liked it, loved it even but he loved it when he made love to her, like made love love to her!" She adds and sees Lori's face "Oh, how do I know?" Sinéad answers Lori's look.

"The week I spent with them I had an idea what went on behind their closed doors but at home, boy you'd have to ask Rick but the apartment we stayed at during my cousin's wedding was right next door to Rick and Beth's and well me and Norman heard them every night and even during the day, we couldn't believe how much they were going at it, Rick was an animal at times and Beth was one lucky girl! I even got cross with Norman, they hardly left the room and on the last day, they didn't even appear until well past noon!" She tells Lori, she's not usually one for telling this type of stuff but she couldn't help it "When was the last time you and Rick were like that huh?" Sinéad asks wanting to piss Lori off as much as she could before leaving.

"He's with me, not that stupid little bimbo! doesn't that tell you something?" Lori growls between gritted teeth in frustration at Sinéad going on about Rick and Beth's love life.

"He's here but he's not really, his body is but his mind's elsewhere and I'm counting on he's searching for Beth and you're gonna realise it and it's gonna piss you off so much when you realise it, I'm gonna love sittin' back watchin' you squirm!" Sinéad ends the confrontation laughing and makes her way to her car backing it over the rest of her flowers and driving out of the street.

Lori watches the mess of her front lawn, she stares at Sinéad's car roaring down the road and sees a bunch of people standing around whispering amongst themselves, she runs back into the house embarrassed and crying cursing at Sinéad, Rick and Beth.

Sinéad watches Lori in her rear-view mirror and calls Norman on her hands free in a state. He had calmed her down and made her pull over as she wept and told him what had happened, motherhood had softened her but Lori had pissed her off with what she had done to Rick and to Beth. She needed to see him and she needed to see Shane to find out how they were going to find Beth and bring her back home. They arranged to meet after work at their house and Shane would stop by after his shift, he had contacts that they could approach and try and track Beth down.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Mommy!" A little boy calls comes running into the room snapping Sinéad out of her thoughts.

Sinéad pulls away from Beth and lifts the boy up and she turns him towards Beth.

"Look who it is?" Sinéad asks him smiling.

The little boy looks at Beth curiously and then he beams a smile that Beth was all too familiar with, he looks exactly like his uncle.

"Aunt Bethy!" The little boy grins recognising Beth.

"Oh my god...James?" Beth says covering her mouth, she hasn't seen him since he was a little baby.

James nods his head energetically that Beth recognised him.

Beth reaches out and takes James into her arms and gives him a big squeeze.

"You're all grown up and so handsome, I can't believe it!" Beth squeals pulling away to run her eyes over the boy.

"You missed two years of James growing up, I'm not gonna let you miss any more and your definitely not gonna miss any of Sadie's!" Sinéad says positively throwing another set of daggers at Rick and he slumps leaning back against the little table.

"Sadie?" Beth asks looking at Sinéad in thought.

And she smiles remembering their baby name conversation they once had and Sinéad confirms her suspicions and they jump up and down hugging with James sandwiched in between them throwing his hands up in the air joining them.

"Oh I guess I better introduce you to little girl who y'all are gushin' about!" Norman says carrying the baby carrier into the room.

"Are we expectin' anyone else?" Glenn asks as he fist bumps Norman walking into the room.

Sinéad takes a hold of James as Beth makes her way over to Norman and hugs him and bends down to look at Sadie.

"She's so tiny, can I?" Beth asks standing up.

"Of Course!" Norman smiles handing the carrier over.

Beth take the carrier and places it on the table watching Sadie sleeping.

"Oh my god she's precious!" Beth says stroking Sadie's little pink face and Sinéad joins her.

Rick watches them. The last time he saw Sinéad, they parted on bad terms. She tore into him about leaving Beth and going back to Lori and he had been a complete and utter jerk when he told her to butt out of his life and then she broke all ties with him. Sinéad ended their childhood friendship, she hated Lori, she knew she was always trouble when they were teens and she knew Lori would somehow one day ruin him and she did. That day was a painful one, Sinéad was the sister he never had and he knew how much of a let down he was, not the guy she once used to look up to. He didn't see his godson James after that, only from afar and he hasn't seen Sinéad's three month old daughter and he guessed Sinéad wasn't going to be asking him to be godfather to Sadie, he wasn't such a good father during that time and he honestly didn't blame her if she told him so. Sinéad was as honest as you get and she didn't take bullshit from anyone.

"Dad!" Carl calls out rushing out the room with Olly in his arms laughing.

"Aunt Sinéad!" Carl yells when he sees her and rushes over.

"Hey Carl!" Sinéad beams seeing Carl and pulls him into a hug kissing his cheek.

"Who is this little guy?" She asks knowing exactly who the little baby is.

"Aunt Sinéad, I'd like you to meet my baby brother, Oliver but he goes by the name Olly, cool right!" He beams.

"It's the coolest name everrrr and I want to meet your adorable little brother Ollyyyy!" Sinéad says reaching out and once she takes Olly up into her arms, she stares at him gobsmacked.

"If anyone were to hold a baby picture of you up against Olly, I'd swear it was the same baby!" She says looking over to Rick smiling at the resemblance of Olly to Rick "He's the spitting image of you!" She continues speaking to Rick momentarily forgetting they haven't spoken for two years.

Rick allows himself to smile for a moment. He knew Sinéad was mad at him but she was right to be mad, everything she had said to him was correct, she knew he would regret his decision. Looking over at Beth smiling and reacquainting with Sinéad, her kids with Carl and Olly, he had regrets the last two years.

Judith runs over to Shane and jumps into his arms. Rick frowns sensing some hesitation coming from Judith. He had to handle this situation delicately, he wants Judith to bond with Olly. Judith was staring over at everyone gushing over Olly and Sadie.

* * *

Rick was changing in Beth and Glenn's shared bedroom as his room was occupied by the kids playing with the toys. He pulls on a shirt just as Sinéad walks in with Sadie.

"Oh sorry, Beth said I could use this room whilst I changed Sadie but I'll do it in the other room." Sinéad says turning back to leave.

Rick rushes over, pushes the door shut as he grabs Sinéad's arm taking the baby carrier and placing it down on one of the beds. He gets to peek in to see Sadie quietly staring at him. He smiles taking her little hand and leans and kisses her chubby cheek.

"She takes after Norman, you used to scream the house down from memory!" Rick jokes turning to his friend.

"You'd have been two or three, I'd doubt you can remember from that young of an age!" Sinéad answers back folding her arms across her chest.

"I remember!" He answers turning to Sinéad "I remember a lot of stuff, stuff we used to do, stuff I miss doing, like talkin' to you," He says waiting for Sinéad to look at him.

"If my memory serves me correct, some jerk with the same face with attitude told me to butt out and get lost and that's what I did! I went back to my husband and son and got on with it and you, you dwindled away in your pity and regret and that woman!" She snaps back staring at Rick "And look at you!" She says shaking her head at the grey hairs that had began to grow in his sideburns.

Rick runs his hand over his eyes, his face and down his cheek. Sinéad regards him standing there, at least he's shaven she thought but looks defeated like he didn't want to fight but she was ready to fight with him, ready for round two.

"Sinéad!" Rick sighs when he recognises that face, he didn't want a second round with her.

"No and tough!" She says unfolding her arms looking up at Rick whispering.

"What are you doin' here? Are you goin' to give her false hopes again and leave her high and dry like last time? Are you gonna promise her the world and throw it all back in her face? Wasn't once enough that you stamped on her?" She asks "You honestly gonna do this again to her!" Sinéad steps forward poking her finger hard into his chest.

Rick steps back and she continues to poke and proceeds to step forward.

"I'm not gonna let you! When I found out from Shane Beth was in Atlanta, I wanted to come down straight away but he wouldn't let me, said that you guys needed to sort things out, that I shouldn't get involved, shouldn't come in between you guys but I came here to tell Beth, to tell you, to take a hike and piss off back to that tramp of a wife of yours!" She hisses in her low angered voice.

Rick frowns whilst continuing to listen.

"So when he wouldn't tell me, I followed him here! He wouldn't tell me but I stalked him and I followed him and here I am and I'm gonna make you suffer Rick Grimes, just like you made Beth suffer, like all of us suffer, pushed us all away whilst you locked yourself up! I'm gonna be the biggest block you've ever come across and you know to what extremes I can go…you jerk!" Sinéad threatens and starts to smack his face calling him pussy, heart-breaker, bastard everything under the sun.

Rick grabs both of Sinéad's wrists, restrains her and covers her mouth with his hand. She thrashes out kicking back into his knees to knock him down, trying to elbow him, biting his palm and they fall on to the bed and Rick restrains her in a hold trapping her legs within his. Sinéad continues to try and fight him and still mumbling curses at him.

"Shushhhhhh!" Rick whispers looking over at Sadie on the other bed kicking her legs up in the air, he wished he had a muzzle because he swears he can feel teeth digging into his skin.

"I know you hate me, I know I'm those things you've called me, I didn't do right and I regret everything, I regret what I did to Beth and I regret for how I spoke to you that day, I know I've fucked up big time but this is my only opportunity that I can make things right!" Rick pleads with Sinéad.

Sinéad stops fidgeting and thrashing out but is lying on the bed held in Rick's body lock. After a minute more of silence and no movement, Rick removes his hand from her mouth hoping the verbal attack doesn't start up again, he looks over to Sadie, she was still busy kicking her feet up.

"It's taken two years to get here, please don't make this harder than it already is, I've just found Beth and I've just found out we have a son, please don't take that away from me, don't take them away from me! I'm trying to build a relationship with my son, prove myself to Beth that I'm still that guy she loved and that I've repented every day we've been apart, the time she's been on her own! I'm tryin' my hardest to keep it together, Carl and Judith are only here at the weekends and then they go home and Olly, I'm just gettin' to know him and him know me, if you keep actin' like you are, you're goin' to destroy everythin' I'm tryin' to work hard to keep hold of. I know Beth still loves me but she has her reservations, they're understandable and she's right to have them but I want to push away those doubts, so please, just give me a break, let Beth decide for herself, don't ruin any chance I have to be with my family!" Rick pleads.

They lay there and Sinéad finally elbows Rick in the stomach getting up and walking over to Sadie taking her out of her seat bouncing her and looking over at Rick sitting up on the bed looking miserable and needing this chance.

"I haven't forgiven you or made up my mind…but you can start by changin' her diaper!" Sinéad says handing Sadie over and then walking out the room.

Rick holds Sadie and finally breathes when the door closes and everyone in the lounge are still laughing and joking.

"Don't ever cross or piss off your momma!" Rick advises Sadie placing her on the bed and reaching for the baby bag "Uncle Rick has a lot of work to do!" He tells hers.

Shane sits there uncomfortable watching Sinéad's every move in a sweat. She was ignoring him and once in a while throwing those daggers at him. He hated when she did that and needed to step out.

"You alright Shane?" Beth asks placing a hand on his arm.

Shane looks down at Beth's kind face and she sees him struggling to find words. She looks over her shoulder and takes his hand and leads him out the front door into the lobby. Shane takes a seat on the bench slumping into it. Beth takes a seat beside him and waits for him to speak. Olly was in her lap and crawling over into Shane's lap.

"Hey!" Shane says sitting up and letting Olly play with his sunglasses attached to his shirt.

They sit there watching Olly looking down at the glasses not knowing what they were.

"Shane?" Beth calls seeing him staring at Olly with a pained expression on his face.

"Beth something happened and I don't know how I'm goin' to tell Rick about it, he's goin' to be pissed, I don't know if he'll ever forgive me!" Shane reveals worriedly.

"What is it?" Beth asks apprehensively not knowing if she wanted to know but it was something that would upset Rick possibly anger him the way Shane was behaving, she was worried.

Shane explains and Beth sits there looking at the floor holding Olly round the waist bending down to reach Shane's glasses. She lets him go to wander keeping an eye that he doesn't crawl over to the elevator or the stairs.

"You need to tell Rick, if you're his friend and you want to remain so, you need to tell him and the sooner you tell him, the better before she does it and blows it out of proportion, we all know what she's capable of!" Beth reminds him "She could do that to you and Rick too and I don't ever want to see that happen, you're Rick's best friend, he'll be lost without you so tell him the honest truth, nothing but the truth!" Beth advises.

Olly sits on the floor and begins to fiddle with Shane's laces and Rick steps out and sees Shane and Beth sitting on the bench. He goes to step out but then stops.

"I will but not right now, he's happy and I'm just goin' to slip off, I'll be back later to tell Rick and then I'm off, I'll come pick the kids up tomorrow afternoon." He informs Beth with regret in his voice, he stands up to leave.

"Shane! Please, don't go like this!" Beth asks not wanting him to leave, he just got here.

Rick begins to step out just as Shane begins to walk off, he trips and falls on the floor landing on his front groaning in pain. Beth jumps down on to her knees.

"Shane!" She helps him sit up "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Looks like Olly doesn't want you to go, why are you slipping off and what is it you need to talk to me about and why is Beth askin' you not to go like this?" He asks as his eyes flicker over to Beth and she looks away and he narrows his eyes observing waiting for her to look back up at him but she looks at Olly sitting there still fiddling with Shane's lace and picks him up.

She takes a look at Shane, they're eyes connect urging him to talk. Rick watches them both and as Beth walks past Rick, he grabs her hand to stop and she looks up at him. He takes a quick moment holding her gaze as he searches her eyes, they looked downcast but more alarmed and she swallows her saliva and he sees that she's frightened of _his_ reaction. She tears her eyes away from Rick, knowing what he was doing.

"Rick?" She whispers up at him moving her hand.

He lets go of her hand and pushes the door open for Beth to go back inside and once she closes the door, Rick turns to look down at Shane sitting on the floor doing up his laces.

"You have somethin' you want ta share, somethin' Sinéad knows and somethin' now Beth knows, that just leaves me…so?" Rick asks.

Shane stops lacing his boots and gets up and stands in front of Rick so they're face to face.

"Somethin' happened between me and Lori!" Shane answers "I didn't mean for it to happen but it happened and I'm sorry!" Shane says feeling like the worst best friend.

Rick's eyes widen staring at Shane, cool and steady waiting for Shane to reveal exactly what happened.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I should have the next chapter up soon.**

Message to Guest who left a comment on **Two Broken Hearts** \- I will be updating The Rookie and The Deputy soon, I have another chapter to post on The Journey before I post for TRATD - I will update it soon, there will be stuff happening so look out for it :) xox


	44. Chapter 44

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to the readers and the reviews from malzateb , Guest, draegon-fire, DarylDixon'sLover, TDWXXX, BethFan, vickig75, Guest, angelicedg and NicNick Thank you guys for your comments. I've had trouble with my laptop so sorry for the delay in posting.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

Beth walks out the bedroom clean and free of flour, hair up in a ponytail and dressed in comfort. She had fussed over what to wear for her first meeting with Carl and Judith, first impressions and everything, she wanted to make a good one. She wanted to look nice and had pulled out a couple of dresses she owns, nothing like the cute vibrant fun dresses she used to wear before she got pregnant but just simple plain dresses that were respectable and pretty she got in the sales for occasions that required her to dress up a bit. Amy was forever complaining and trying to make her buy the fashionable age appropriate cute dresses like she used to wear not the old lady dresses as Amy calls the ones she now owns. How Amy used to bite her tongue when those safe dresses came out and had a couple of times tried to give them to the charity shops and buy her a whole new wardrobe.

She used to love to dress up, braid her hair and put it up in different styles, accessorise with bangles dangling on her wrists, funky necklaces and chunky belts, a bit hippy, bohemian and country. She went with how she felt that day but lost the desire once she fell pregnant and after Olly was born, she didn't have the time to dress up and in all honesty, she lost her confidence and wasn't comfortable in her body to dress like she used to, preferring to dress down so she could stay hidden in the background and not the centre of attention like Amy, Rosita and the other girls around her age craved to be.

The girl's nights out, she tried to avoid at all costs. Amy would persist to go out dancing and would turn up at her apartment with a selection of cute dresses and skirts, the figure hugging attention grabbing outfits to borrow. No she'd tell Amy, she didn't want any eyes on her, especially men's. The handful of times she went on a girl's night out, she was urged to go by Dale and Carol to enjoy a night out, she would stand there with Amy aloof with her cola or orange juice and not realise when a man's gaze fell upon her until Amy would smirk and tease her towards the guy at the bar checking her out. When she'd look over alarmed, she'd catch that lingering look or smile on the guy's face and she'd run for the toilets or stick to Amy like glue not wanting the guy to approach her, she didn't want that attention and when she found herself alone in a man's company flirting with her, she'd fumble with her words and when they tried to lean into her, she'd ramble off about Olly and majority of the times, they backed away wishing her a nice night and move on to the next girl. She would sink into a nearby chair out of relief. There were a few nice, sweet and respectable guys who dined at the restaurant who'd invite them out but there was only one guy she wanted to look at her like that, flirt and tease her making her shy, blush and dizzy and none of those guys were him, so the old lady dresses as Amy calls them suited her fine, it was that or she'd make her excuses not able to go out.

Olly had picked one of her favourites of all the dresses she owned to wear. It was a deep burgundy sleeveless chiffon dress with ruffles around the sleeveless arms and lace on the hem just above her knees. She'd worn the dress a couple of times when Dale took her and Amy to dinner or when they were invited to social evenings by happy friendly customers from the restaurant and Olly seemed to love this particular dress. He loved the colour, the feeling of the lace on the hem and was probably the reason why he picked it. She did like it, it wasn't too tight and she liked the feel of the chiffon material but in the end, she had changed her mind and hung the dress back up in the wardrobe. She had a feeling she would be on her feet most of the time with all these kids running around so a dress was impractical and everyone was casually dressed so she flung on her usual attire of skinny jeans, a pink and grey plaid shirt and her comfy reliable flats. Carl had seen her in her sweats and scrunched up messy hair and didn't mind one bit so she decided to dress as she usually does and when Carl looks up seeing her standing there by the door in thought, he waves her over with his sweet smile. She smiles back, feeling relaxed she makes her way over to the table and stands there watching them all.

Everyone was sitting around the large round dining table playing Hungry Hippos. Norman holds onto Judith as she reaches over, she had chirped up now that everyone's attention was no longer on Olly and Sadie who was fast asleep in the cot in Rick's room. Carl helps James who's standing on the chair in between Carl's legs and even Glenn has joined in playing finally wide awake and tapping away like the kids. Olly appeared to be sitting on the table in front of Sinéad as she helps him pound his hand on the Hippo's tale. You could see and feel the competiveness around the table as everyone was cheering and telling one another they were going down, PG fighting words in front of the children.

Beth could see how engaged Olly was and concentrating watching Carl and James and then back at his own Hippo's tale. He was getting the knack of the game and smacks away, his mouth was dribbling in excitement and little high pitched noises come out showing his delight. All the kids begin to giggle as the Hippos go crazy as do their hands. They watch their Hippo's head gobbling and capturing the marbles and sometimes missing and more hysterical laughter follows watching the marbles bounce around wildly and Glenn was now commentating trying to distract the younger ones so he could win. Sinéad and Norman are in some sort of married couple's rivalry, competing against one another. Watching them all together, it fills Beth with happiness but as she looks around, her happiness disappears. Rick and Shane were not present.

She hopes Rick's okay and she hopes Rick and Shane can both get through this. She doesn't know how Rick's going to react and take what Shane's going to reveal. Things were beginning to calm down and were gradually getting better. She and Rick were making progress, talking, getting closer and she looks at the picture of Rick and Olly at Rick's work desk. They had become inseparable and then she looks at the picture next to it with Rick, Carl and Judith at the Fair back in King County, they were all so happy. In both pictures, Rick holds on tightly to his children, you can see the love in his eyes for all three.

"I'm so winning right now!" Glenn boasts "Mwhahahahahahaaaa!" He laughs theatrically punching his balled up fist in the air in naive victory tapping away with the other.

"No way!" Carl shouts, James copies and then Judith too.

"C'mon Olly, our guys a winner, we'll show them all!" Sinéad whispers into Olly's ear helping him.

"Hey cheating over there!" Norman points to Sinéad when she takes over and Olly just sits there and claps cheering.

"Aunt Sinéad!" Carl laughs seeing her pulling a fierce fighting face to him and James and James just laughs at his mom.

"Silly Billy Mommy!" James says.

"Eat my shorts Carlina, Jamelia, Nora and Glenda!" Sinéad says to all the boys at the table when she and Olly only have two more marble left wanting to distract them and it works as they all stop and look at her and she gets their last two marbles "Whoop! Whoop! Whoooo!" Sinéad sings grabbing Olly's hands and punching the air they won.

"You'd hate to see it when she actually loses…sore loser!" Norman tells Judith shaking his head and Judith giggles.

"Nobody likes a show off Sinéad!" Glenn purses his lips, joining his hands together, clicking his knuckles and turning his cap around back getting ready for game four.

"No, they like a winner…winnerrrrs to be precise!" Sinéad squeals merrily pointing at herself and Olly dancing in her chair and Olly joins her rocking his head side to side.

"There's no shame in coming second or third or fourth!" Norman tells the kids around the table and they all hear Sinéad singing number one!

Norman shakes his head, his wife was the most competitive woman he has ever met, straight talking, stubborn and extremely passionate, they were opposites but he loved her and her qualities. He did feel bad for Rick and Shane but they had to know there was a lot of love behind that slap and punch. He takes a look up at his wife and can't help but smile watching her play with Olly and Carl, he couldn't believe Olly was Rick's baby and he looks down at Judith and he sighs sadly. He beeps Judith's nose to check she was okay and she points to the game, he nods in understanding, he puts her on the table and they with the help of Glenn start to set the game up to go again.

"We should play Human Hungry Hippos!" Glenn says randomly, nodding decidedly and then grinning at the idea.

"Human Hungry Hippos?" Norman asks pulling a face whilst helping Judith catch the marble and she pulls a face back and giggles shyly.

"How d'ya play that?" Carl asks interested leaning on the table.

"We need skateboards, wash baskets, balls or balloons will do, a whole bunch of humans and a first aid kit!"

"Skateboards! Cool!" Carl exclaims.

"Kateboards! Cool!" James repeats.

"Now, where on earth are we gonna get skateboards from?" Sinéad asks Glenn looking over at him.

"Leave it to me, I know a guy who knows a guy!" Glenn says blowing into his hands and rubbing them together getting ready.

Carl's eye widen realising Glenn was the guy who could help him with his plans and decides once the game was over, he would ask Glenn to help him execute his plans for the weekend. He decided his dad would just enjoy the fun not have to work hard.

"On your marks, get set, Goooo!" Norman announces and they're all off again.

Beth takes this opportunity to sneak away to check on Rick and Shane. Check Rick hadn't flipped out and lost it and check Shane was still breathing and conscious. She should have stayed with them she realises or sent Norman out there just in case he needed to ply Rick off of Shane if the need was called for. Rick was having anger issues and the last times he fought it had to do with someone dear to him, he and Daryl both had busted lips, bloodied noses and knuckles to match and she didn't want to see the lobby covered in anyone's blood and they had an apartment full of children who'd get frightened if a fight had erupted.

She gently opens the door and peeps out not wanting to interrupt if they were deep in conversation or ready to jump in if need be but knowing she'd just be a feather caught in between two bulls knocking horns. She sees Shane leant forward holding his head in his hands and when she steps out, Rick was nowhere to be seen. She looks towards the stairwell and the lift was up on the third floor and the other on the eight. She gets worried.

"Shane?" Beth calls softly moving closer towards him closing the door behind her.

Shane looks up and Beth is startled to see Shane with watery eyes. She has never seen Shane cry and it was upsetting and unsettling to witness him, the tough guy in this emotional turmoil. It pains to see this and it pains to know that Rick and Shane's relationship nearly as old as they are fracturing before her eyes and there's nothing she can say or do to help either of them at this time. She doesn't know what to do, both Rick and Shane are hurting, she wants to run after Rick but she sees Shane's hands shaking draped off his thighs.

Beth sits down beside Shane and he looks off to the side wiping his eye on his shoulder and just stares towards the stairwell. Beth follows his gaze. The stairwell Rick must have taken before exiting the building.

"He said nothing, just stood there and listened and after staring at me for what felt like forever, like I just kicked him in the guts and tore out his heart, he just took off…just walked away!" Shane tells her "What have I done Beth? What did I do!?" He asks panicked and terrified of what was going to happen.

His voice is croaky full of remorse, his head finally falls in shame holding his face in his hands trying to control his breathing. Beth can hear Shane's laboured breathes, she scoots up closer next to him grabbing hold of his arm and running her other hand up and down his back giving as much comfort she could give him without suffocating him. Her eyes dart towards the stairs. She needed to find Rick, he would be hurting right now, she needed to be with him, he needed her.

The door opens and the voices from the apartment come blaring out. Shane quickly wipes his eyes as he jumps off the bench and walks towards the window staring out into the street below. He didn't want Carl to see him like this, he'd start asking questions, they were questions he wouldn't be able to answer and it was something he never wanted Carl to ever find out. He may have lost Rick, he couldn't think about losing Carl too and Judith, he didn't know what to think.

"Beth?" Carl calls seeing Shane's back and Beth sitting on the bench looking worried "Is everything okay?" Carl asks looking around "Where's my dad?" He asks not seeing Rick with them.

Beth reaches over and takes Carl's hand into hers, he turns fully towards her.

"Your dad had to step out for a moment," She says with a smile and then looks over at Shane "Shane's not feelin' so good, can you take him inside and look after him until I get back and can you watch Olly for me, I'm goin' to see what's takin' your dad so long, we shouldn't be too long." Beth says to Carl.

Carl sees something troubling Beth, his dad disappeared without saying he was going out to him, he would normally have come in and informed him before he went. Alarm bells go off.

"Are you okay, do you want me to come with you? I can ask Uncle Norman to look after Uncle Shane and Olly?" Carl asks.

Beth sees Carl's concern and she squeezes his hand and gives him a warm smile pulling him gently towards her, she places a hand on his shoulder looking up at him.

"I'm fine but I need your help!" She replies "Will you help me by taking care of your Uncle Shane, he's not feelin' too good and watch out for Olly, he's loving the game you guys are playing so much, would you play with him some more?" She asks.

Carl sensing Beth's plea and knowing he shouldn't press her more, she wanted to go look for his dad, he nods his head without further questioning. He had promised his dad that he would help make Beth and Olly feel comfortable and happy with them, she was part of their family and she was asking him for his help. He had given his word to his dad and he would fulfil it.

"You can rely on me, I'll take care of Uncle Shane and I'll play with Olly if I can tear my brother away from Aunt Sinéad, she won't let him go, she's bein' real greedy!" He sighs rolling his eyes jokingly wanting Beth to smile.

"Thank you!" Beth laughs appreciatively.

Beth stands up gives Carl a quick hug "Thank you Carl, your dad has always said how understandin' and grown up you are and I understand now how much and he's right and I see why he's so proud of you!" She says softly into Carl's hair and lets him go smiling at him adoringly.

Carl was embarrassed and blushing and just like his dad, he got embarrassed not knowing how to take compliments, she found that ever so sweet and endearing. She watches Carl walk over to Shane and tap him on the arm. Shane looks beside him to see Carl standing and staring up beside him.

"Aunt Sinéad is hogging Olly, he's my brother!" Carl says looking up like it was obvious "You're Aunt Sinéad's brother, can you play with her so I can play with mine?" Carl asks holding his hips, feet apart, cocking his head waiting for him to reply.

Shane can't help the small smile appear on his face. A miniature Rick Grimes beside him, gets straight to his point without beating around the bush. And Sinéad always did hog Rick when they were younger and now she was doing the same with Olly. He supposes she wished she was there when Beth was pregnant knowing how hard it is, she had Norman and Beth had nobody. James and Sadie had their dad dotting around them day and night, Olly didn't have his dad, Beth had to be mom and dad and it's got to be difficult. Now it hurts him to think of what could have been two years ago, a different now.

Sinéad won't talk to him, not even look at him and he knows she is justified not to. He _IS_ the biggest asshole out there, not taking life seriously, taking life as one big party and going around like some smooth Casanova, making mistake after mistake, she and Rick were always bailing him out, why would anyone believe him, his reputation spoke for himself, he was just the stupidest dickslinger cop out there and he fucked up possibly bigger than Rick did leaving Beth. She told him so and he believed her, he knew he was all that she called him. If only he had been sensible, then he wouldn't have thought getting shit drunk off his face would be a hilariously funny idea because he's paying for it now. If he had been sensible, he wouldn't have made a mistake that has possibly ruined his lifelong friendship with Rick.

Sinéad had vowed to never speak to Rick again as long as she lived all that time ago for his mistake of choosing Lori over Beth and whether she knows it or not, they had spoken and gushed over Olly together and he felt a pang of jealously seeing them give that look to one another they always used to. She had vowed to never speak to him again as long as she lived when she found out about what happened between him and Lori. She wanted to rip Lori's head off her shoulders and if he wasn't there to pull her off of Lori, then maybe she'd be speaking to her kids through a phone with a glass window between them. Sinéad had stepped head to chin to him staring up at him with angered and disappointed eyes telling him, she would never forgive him for what he has done to Rick. She didn't care how it happened, it shouldn't have happened period!

He had known Rick and Sinéad had a special bond and he at times felt jealous but now all he feels is ashamed for feeling jealous when he did what he did. Both were loyal and he wasn't. He felt like a big let-down as a brother to Sinéad and to Rick, he wished he could go back in time and change everything, be more responsible, not to have fucked up. He wants nothing more than to fix this distance between the three of them, not sure how but he knows he can't be distant from either, it would slowly kill him if they couldn't get through this.

"That's all I want to do right now, if Sinéad will let me!" Shane answers.

"She will, you're her big brother!" Carl tells him "Little sisters get angry all the time but they can't stay mad at you forever, they can't live without their brothers!"

With that said, Carl grabs Shane's arm and pulls him back towards the apartment. Shane follows without argument, Carl looked like he wasn't up for any excuses or dwindling. They both take a look at Beth as they walk past her and she gives them both encouraging smiles.

* * *

Beth walks through the large open gates into the park. She strolls up the long paved path looking side to side and straight ahead seeing the familiar faces of the morning strollers, couples walking hand in hand, pushing buggies, with their dogs and some with their families on the grass enjoying themselves basking in the morning sun and air. The flowers were at full bloom and the different fragrances hit her nostrils, she doesn't stop to enjoy and admire the gardens. With so much on her mind, she nearly misses an off turning. Backtracking she takes the turn and begins her desperate search. When she makes it a couple of yards, her pace slows down and she finally take a deep breath, a sigh of relief. There off in the distance near the functional fountain, Rick sits on a bench staring it.

Rick had felt he had waited a long time for today, the anticipation and nervousness of today had him in butterflies. To have his children; Carl, Judith and Olly together for the first time with him and Beth, the love of his life and his extended family around them is all he has been dreaming about since finding Beth and Olly. What should have been a happy joyous union, all the people who were the pieces of his heart had splintered and shattered in seconds of Shane's revelation. All his hopes and dreams destroyed, smashed to smithereens, his heart felt like someone had just taken a hammer to it. He just sits there staring straight through the water spraying up and out fanning happily all around into the pond of a basin.

If his sickening fears are true, then two years of everyone's lives ruined for nothing, he held himself more responsible now for not acting. Two years he and Beth were apart, not being together during the pregnancy, not being present and on hand for Olly's birth, missing Olly's first breathes, eleven months of Olly's life he missed out on! Two years Carl forced to grow up, neglected of his love and if his fears are confirmed, then he's lost a child, a child he promised was his baby girl, his baby girl. The salted water escaping from his eyes are nothing like the fountain in front of him, his tears run straight down like a river of pain.

Beth puts a hand on Rick's shoulder and grips it tightly. On touch, Rick finally lets go and begins to sob. Beth sits on the arm of the bench pulling Rick into her body wrapping her arm around his shoulder tightly, she leans her head on his head as she runs her hand over his chest, neck and face, gently caressing him, anything to stop his pain. She closes her eyes holding on to Rick as he breaks down in her arms.

Ten minutes pass. Beth lifts her head up and peers down to see Rick had finally calmed down but was staring straight ahead. She remains sitting there, caressing his cheek watching the fountain.

"Rick?" She whispers, he doesn't respond.

Beth does something she hasn't done in years, she slips down and sits on Rick's thigh and cups his cheek turning his face to look at her. His eyes are lowered and unresponsive so Beth tilts his chin up slightly to look at her. He doesn't respond. She presses her forehead to the side of his face and remains there wrapping her arm strongly around his neck and her hand brushes back into his hair, her soft warm breathes hit his face.

Rick eyelids lift slowly and he sees Beth. He turns his face to meet her waiting eyes next to his.

"Talk to me," She whispers kneading his aching head.

Rick just stares at Beth with pained eyes, they were red and sore but Beth urges him to speak to her.

"He slept with her," Rick finally manages "But that's not what hurts," He says stopping finding it difficult to continue but swallowing, he forces himself to admit his fear "Judith might not be mine, she could be his!" Rick shudders closing his eyes.

"After you left, every night and every morning I had the same nightmare of how I hurt you!" Rick says hoarsely "I regretted everything I said and the choice I made and it was too late and I was lost in amongst the mess of everything! What I had lost without proof, just scared of the reality if Judith was in fact mine and Lori's ultimatum, the things she threatened to do to you and Carl, I was a coward to be forced to pick, I should of called her bluff!" He admits.

Beth just listens holding on to him.

"And then I didn't want her, I resented her when she was finally born, blamed her even for ruining my life, an innocent child, she did nothing wrong and I was blaming her!" Rick says ashamed "I had started to think maybe she wasn't mine, thinking she was the guy's who Lori had cheated with or someone else's, I wanted her not to be mine but then I felt sick when she'd stare at me and be waiting for me to say or do something, she'd just smile at me, that beautiful little girl could be mine!" Rick says losing control of himself, going over everything.

"I would spend time with her, look after when I got home from work but I didn't really engage with her, I loved her but I didn't want to love her too much just in case but I couldn't not, I can't bear the thought of her not being mine! The thought…Shane could be Judith's father…I'm being punished for it all now!" Rick says in a state.

Beth hushes him, calming him down, she presses a warm long kiss to his temple comforting him. Rick wraps his arms around Beth's waist and remains in her embrace.

"Rick, you're Judith's father, that little girl only knows you and loves you as her daddy, whatever the outcome, it doesn't matter, you're her daddy, not some other guy, not Shane, you!" Beth tells him.

Rick moves his head to look at Beth, he had a lost look on his face wanting to believe her.

"You started your divorce proceeding again," She says remembering "we'll speak to your divorce attorney and see what advice they can give us!" Beth suggests trying to pull him up from the downward spiral he could slip back into.

Rick doesn't say anything, he just stares at her, she didn't like the defeated look Rick had, he had been smiling and laughing recently and resembling her old Rick and she wants that guy back not the closed off angry Rick.

"We'll get through this, you're not alone Rick, I'm here, me and Olly, Carl and Judith," She says softly caressing his cheek "I'm not goin' anywhere!" She tells him squeezing the nape of neck resting her head back against his.

The stiffness in Rick's body loosens, his contorted face relaxes and pain in his eyes clear a little to see some hope going over Beth's words, he decides he's going to fight with everything he has to get custody of Carl and of Judith.

"We better get back before they send a search party out for us!" Beth says looking up at him.

Rick nods, he wanted to be with Judith, Olly and Carl. Beth detaches herself from Rick and stands up holding out her hand. Rick take a look, without a second thought, he reaches out and takes hold. Beth holds tightly to his hand and leads Rick back home to their waiting children.

* * *

**A/N: I did have a flashback of what happened between Shane and Lori to go in this chapter, I lost it when my laptop kept crashing. I will retype and add it to the next chapter. Brick Family Fun next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** After 5 months, I'm updating this story. It's a short chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

_**Featured Song:** One of my fav songs Bruce Springsteen - When You Need Me_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Beth steps out into Dale's garden with a very energetic and excited Olly bouncing up and down in her arms.

"What it is baby boy?" Beth coos rubbing her nose on to Olly's. She nuzzles into his chubby cheeks, his tiny hands reaching up and grabbing her face. Getting excited, Olly blows a spit bubble, Beth couldn't resist, she leans in and plants kisses all over Olly's face making his bubble pop.

"Yucky, spit bubble!" Beth laughs wrinkling her nose but continues her onslaught of peppering kisses all over Olly's face making the already hyperactive baby shriek louder "Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" Beth says every time she pressed a kiss to his warm cheek "I just can't stop! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah" She continues into soft rosy skin that smelt of baby lotion.

Olly wraps his little hands around Beth's neck, he leans forward and plants a big sloppy kiss to her cheek and remains attached to her cheek.

"Awww, mommy loves all the love her little Olly Wolly is giving! Yes I do! Yes I doooo!" Beth mumbles feeling the slobber all over her face.

Olly removes his mouth, tilts his head back to take a look up, staring into sparking blues eyes he knows so well. He lets out a happy sigh as he buries his face into Beth's neck "Come here baby!" Beth adjusts Olly comfortably in her arms, closes her eyes as she rocks them around in a slow circle rubbing Olly's back humming whilst he played with a ringlet of her hair from her ponytail peeping over her shoulder as he rests there, it was his nap-time.

Beth savoured moments like this. They didn't get enough like she would have liked to, working all the long hours at the restaurant she was given so she could provide a roof over their heads and put food on the table. Her and Olly, Olly and her, their precious and uninterrupted moments she will never forget and in her heart, she knew neither would Olly. It was them in their own little bubble and whatever happened, they'd always been there for one another.

_"When you need me call my name…'cause without you my life just wouldn't be the same…If you want me, come sunny skies or rain…when you need me just call my name…If you miss me, I'll be there…to brush the sunlight from your hair…I'll be there to guide you when trouble walks beside you…If you need me I'll be there…and when this dirty world has been cold to you…I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you…and when those mean days come along…we'll stand together and we'll take 'em on…so if you need me just call my name…hmmmm…"_ Beth hums rotating around as the sunshine shines down over them.

From a short distance away, Rick had looked up from the barbeque he was fixing watching Beth and Olly.

Olly was fighting to keep his eyes open, searching for Rick and squeezing Beth's neck reminding her he was still there as his eye lids begin to drift off into his happy place of him and Beth floating off in their little hot air balloon looking out into the horizon on one of their adventures like in his story book they read before bedtime.

Letting go of the charcoal bag, gripped by what he sees, Rick stood up taking a step and then another and comes to an abrupt stop like he had hit an invisible wall not allowing him to take a step closer to where his feet wanted to take him.

The sun was shining down over them, illuminating them and they were the most beautiful sight Rick had seen in a long time. Feeling a sense of happiness to witness this beautiful moment and sadness all rolled in one, Rick feels complete remorse. He had many times imagined when he and Beth were very much in love and together, that one day their love would create a child and they'd shower that child with their love and happiness _together_. It wasn't meant to be like this, him on the outside looking in.

Thinking about all the precious and tender moments he missed, he had that opportunity but his one decision took it all away. That moment and the look on Beth's face of heartbreak, turning and walking away was playing on in a loop once again, his mind was his torturing mechanism of what he did and what he didn't do, what he should have done. Rick shakes his head for it all to stop. When he opens his eyes, he feels a great loss and sudden emptiness. His eyes well up but before the flood gates could open, he quickly averts his eyes looking down at the ground and anger now fills him instead of the devastation he felt when Shane said what he had said back at his apartment. All the newfound happiness he felt before Shane opened his mouth, all that happiness was ripped away from him and the knife was twisted in deeper into his gut more than it had been before. He held himself accountable for everything that went wrong and the many unhappy lives of his loved ones.

Looking over at Judith playing with Carl, he feels an enormous ache in his heart. She sits playing with her brother, he had watched her grow - she now may not be his. He looks back over at Olly now asleep in Beth's arms, he missed eleven months watching him grow – he is his. The anger was coursing through Rick's veins, making his breathing hard and heavy, he clenches his fists together wanting to smash something but knowing he couldn't unleash that violent side of him he had discovered. As quick as he could, Rick thunders back into the building still in the process of being renovated, he disappears. He was sure there was something that needed hammering or maybe a stud-wall needed knocking down, anything to release the thunder storm inside of him.

"Rick?" Dale calls when they pass each other but Rick was so lost in his thoughts, he completely blanks Dale.

Dale watches Rick disappear up the stairs and he sighs knowing how much Rick was torturing himself and finding out the daughter he turned his back on Beth for, could possibly now not even be his has crippled Rick emotionally.

Dale shakes his head, everything was such a mess and he wasn't sure if there was a light at the end of the tunnel for Rick and Beth. He had hoped slowly they'd find their way back to one another but this revelation of Shane could possibly pull them apart as it looked like with all the grief and regret Rick was going through, he was pulling away from Beth and everyone.

Dale looks over at Beth lulling Olly in her arms. Beth wasn't his biological daughter but to him, she was as good as - he wanted his daughter to be happy and he knew that her happiness is with Rick. He wanted to tell Rick, the same went for Judith, it didn't matter if they shared the same DNA or not, they shared a father/daughter bond that nobody, not even Shane if he turned out to be Judith's biological father can ever change or take away from him, anyone could see how much Judith adored Rick and looked at him as her father.

Dale sets the tray of drinks down and makes his way back into the house to look for Rick remembering Daryl was in one of the apartments fixing lights. Dale didn't want Rick and Daryl crossing paths at a time when Rick was inconsolable. Both had tempers and emotions were flaring and Daryl could give as good as he gets and Dale didn't want a fight to break out between the two men.

Shane had been sitting in the gazebo watching Beth and Olly and Rick watching them from afar. He had watched Rick and knew he had turned Rick's world upside down - he didn't know how to fix things and makes things better, put things right. He had tried to approach Rick but he couldn't face him and every time he mustered up the courage to, he'd chicken out and so he's been sitting in the gazebo thinking about the night he and Lori supposedly slept with one another. He was thinking so hard, wracking his brains not knowing why that night wouldn't resurface to the forefront of his mind. Even when drunk, he always remembers his bed-buddy, their faces and what happened between them, it would be obvious. But he had no recollection of Lori being one of them. He was feeling a migraine coming on thinking too hard wondering did his mind erase that night because he had fucked his best friend's wife behind his back when things were bad, was it guilt that he is a bastard and did the dirty and the evidence of his betrayal is yards away from him not knowing that she was the result of a one-night stand, his mistake. He wished he could go back in time and stop it all from happening. He looks over at Judith and drops his face into his hands thinking what if the little girl he considered his niece, is in fact his daughter! The thought terrifies him.

Sinéad sees Shane struggling but doesn't go to him to comfort him. She was madder at him than she was mad at Rick and Lori, she just pure hated Lori.

"Shane made his bed and now he'll have to lie in it and I hope he suffers for sticking his dick where it shouldn't have been!" Sinéad answers her husband swatting his hand when he reaches out to her "I need to go check on Sadie!" She says slipping out of Norman's arms when he tries to pull her into a hug knowing she was hurting too.

Norman sighs watching Sinéad stomping off walking straight past Shane ignoring him when he looks up looking really sorry.

"Aunt Bethy!" Sinéad's little boy James comes running over to show her something.

Beth crouches down putting her arm around James to take a look at the little white butterfly sitting on his knuckle. Olly lifts his head up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and looks over at James.

"Looky Lolly!" James shows Olly and Olly was magically wide awake as he leans forward clasping his hands together seeing the wings flap a little, he lets out a little owww.

"It's a Blutterfly!" James reveals.

"A Blutterfly?" Beth repeats for clarity smiling.

"Aha!" He grins "And Dudy has one too and it's Lellow!" James remembers pointing over to Judith whose sitting in Carl's lap on the grass, both marvelling over her butterfly.

"She does?" Beth says amazed and James nods his head energetically.

"Shall we go take a looksy?" Beth asks both James and Olly.

James nods slipping his hand into Beth's and leading them to Carl and Judith.

When the party of three reach the party of two, Beth kneels down sitting on her knees. Judith hoists herself up from Carl's lap, stands up showing Beth her butterfly. Beth along with Olly and James marvel at how pretty her butterfly is which pleases her and brings a big smile over her face. Judith doesn't protest when Beth wraps her arm around her because Judith herself was leaning into Beth's side taking a look up at Beth and back down at her butterfly proudly.

Carl smiles watching James, Beth, Judith and Olly interacting with one another. He knew Judith would warm to Beth, Beth was really nice and welcoming just like his dad had said. Judith was apprehensive when she first met Olly and Beth but they were sitting on the grass talking away and comparing butterflies and as if by miracle, a purple butterfly lands on Olly's nose making Olly to cross his eyes to stare and everyone is giggling when all of a sudden an approaching bark makes the three butterflies fly away and everyone jump.

When everyone turns around. Bruno – Aaron's dog is running over and circling them all excitedly wagging his tail. Beth lets go of Olly who crawls his way over. Holding onto Bruno, he hauls himself up to stand and hugs his fury friend. Carl is over stroking Bruno and coaxing both Judith and James to copy.

"C'mon guys, he won't bite!" Carl assures them hugging Bruno, James tiptoes forward and strokes Bruno who licks his hand.

"Eww he licked ma hand!" James laughs wiping the slobber down on his pants and stands in front of Bruno who happily sniffs them all and when he recognises Olly's scent, he licks Olly's face making him latch on giggling.

"I've seriously got completion!" Aaron sighs folding his arms over his chest when Bruno forgets about him and continues to sniff and lick Olly.

"Yeah, sorry, think you might need to start lookin' for another pet!" Beth answers smugly coming to stand beside Aaron.

"Hey, he's my dog!" Aaron says looking over at Beth seeing she was teasing him, he nudges her.

"Hey back! glad you could make it!" Beth smiles catching herself from tripping over.

"Free food and good company, where else would I want to be?" Aaron responds with a huge smile rubbing his hands together and his smile disappears when he sees a sorrow looking Shane and an angry looking Sinéad. Looking around, he sees Rick being led out the building by Dale and he didn't look any better than Shane who just both stop and stare at one another both with hurt in their eyes "Did I miss something?" He asks confused.

Beth looks around taking a heavy sigh. Rick wanted to spend time with Judith, Olly and Carl but he was avoiding them all like the plague. Shane was moping in the gazebo looking from Rick to Sinéad and Sinéad looked like she wanted to kick something or someone and poor Norman was trying to keep everything together.

Carl seeing how miserable all the grownups looked, goes on the search for Glenn.


	46. Chapter 46

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to the readers. Special thank you to malzateb, angelicedg, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, WalkerHarley, vickig75 and BethFan for your comments, really encouraging. I was thinking about this story a couple of weeks ago when I got a message from Cyborggirl 26 (thank you!) who prompted me and yes it has been a long time and I'm sorry! For you lovely guys, here is another chapter of our lovers and their complicated world xox …

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 46**

* * *

**_Flashback – Roughly 15 years ago - Rick and Shane Academy Era _**

Shane rushes down the long narrow hospital corridors nodding to the nurses and doctors as he passes them. He didn't have time to stop and talk to the familiar faces he's gotten to know over the past many months. They all give him sympathetic smiles and looks, each and every one of them had a sadness in their eyes just as his own. The time had come - they all knew it, could sense it and could feel it. It never got easy and there's a sad but benevolent silence in the air.

The youngest of the pretty nurses following the head nurse reaches out and squeezes Shane's hand as they pass and he squeezes back before they let go and go their separate ways. They had met in the hospital's cafeteria one day on her break the first night of admission and saw each other every day he visited. Shane rushes to where he needed to be and she follows her colleagues on their rounds taking a sad glance over her shoulder and returns her attention back ahead listening to instructions from her superior.

They both knew that after the next couple of days, they wouldn't see much of each other again. They knew that it was never going to be anything long term, they were both young and starting off in their careers. He'll be dealing with the aftershock, then he'd be thrust back into the academy and she'd be moving to Atlanta with her father and little sister to finish off her training at the hospital she was being transferred to. They wouldn't be able to maintain a long distance relationship with the duties and the line of work they do, schedules would clash and it just wouldn't be fair on either of them to make that commitment. It was bittersweet, their whirlwind romance was coming to end, a couple more nights together and then they'd have to say their good byes. It was beautiful whilst it lasted. Not looking forward to that moment, the young nurse sighs crestfallen entering a patient's room.

Shane slows down his pace, stops and turns back to see the girl whose kept his spirits up at a time when he was so low disappearing into a patient's room. He closes his eyes, taking a deep sigh not believing how everything was going to change. He wished everything could be how it was like before, press a rewind button and transport him back in time and those who had gone would return and she would have appeared before now and not have to go so far away.

Shane turns back around continuing on his way, reaching the secured doors, he buzzes the bell and the warden seeing him, rushes over and lets him in. Again, there's no words exchanged, just a look shared between them. Shane doesn't stop to chat about sports or cars like they usually do. The warden gives him his space, there wasn't much time left, the clock was ticking and time was slipping away. Shane continues on his way and stops at the door taking in a hesitant breath. This was it. This was when everything would change forever for him and the people inside the room, especially for one of the most important people in his life - Rick.

Shane dares to look through the small window. He sees his parents consoling Sinéad sobbing quietly in the corner of the room. She's a tough little chick but with all that was going on to someone she loves, she breaks down many times. He sees his mom was trying to keep it together but she too breaks down and it was now up to his dad to comfort both Sinéad and his mom - he just huddled them together into a tight hug looking over towards the bed, grief-stricken and not knowing what to do. His friend for so many years slipping away right before him and he couldn't do anything. His dad always knew what to do but not today, today nobody could do anything but accept what was happening. Shane wanted to rush in and join his family until he sees Lori sitting in a chair next to them, watching his family grieving and then she looks away out the window seemingly uncomfortable and out of place. His gaze doesn't linger too long on Lori and her aloofness as he turns his face to the right and leans his forehead against the glass window staring in, his face twists in pain.

He hasn't gotten used to this, seeing Mrs Grimes wired up to the many machines surrounding her as she rests into the big white fluffy pillows making her look small and delicate. She looked pale but she didn't have any pain visible on her face anymore. She looked like she was comfortable and they sometimes say that happens when it was time. It was comforting on the one hand and painfully upsetting on the other to know the reason why.

Shane smiles when he sees the pretty colourful headscarf tied back around Mrs Grimes's head, a gift from Sinéad to keep her head warm when there's a chill in the air. They spent many hours going through a ton of fabrics and patterns and Sinéad used her hidden talents she discovered and sewed them on her sewing machine.

Finally, Shane's eyes dart down, swallowing the lump caught up at the back of his throat seeing his best friend sitting on the bed, slouched over with his face buried into his mom's lap holding her hand while his fee arm is wrapped around her waist. Mrs Grimes ever so lightly with the strength she had left, strokes the top of Rick's head with her fingers for the last time before she closes her eyes.

In his uniform, Shane stands tall like he's been taught in the academy, the posture of an officer, he reaches out grabbing hold of the metal door handle, taking a deep breath he clicks it open and walks in hearing the familiar beeps of the machines.

Mrs Grimes's ears pick up on the noise. Her eyes slowly move over to see Shane standing near the door. She smiles gently and he makes his way over, leans down and kisses her cheek affectionately as he whispers that she looks really beautiful and she lets out a wheezy laugh. Shane was a darling and always commented how beautiful she looked even on her worst days and the last days, she had many. He lowers his face and Mrs Grimes manages to lightly press her lips to his forehead and he holds back his emotions as he feels her warm breath touch his skin.

Shane remembers the conversation he had with this amazing woman one night a couple of weeks back when Rick had been called into the doctor's office to talk. She told Shane how much she loves him, how proud of him she is, how special he is and she knew she could rest easy knowing he would be there for Rick when she was gone. Stating he'll always be there because that's what brothers do, stick together and be each other's strength when the other was down, together they would be unstoppable at anything they put their minds to, comforted her. She told him; he and Sinead were the only family Rick had left, to always stay close, the three of them, The Three Amigos, she would be at peace leaving her darling boy behind. Her fear was Rick being alone and shut off from the world, she couldn't bear that.

Shane had been a tearful snotty mess that night promising Mrs Grimes, she could rest peacefully when the time came, he would be there and watch out for Rick until his last breath but he was sure it would be the other way round - he would keep Rick on his toes. Rick would be watching out for him and his sorry ass and how much they laughed remembering his antics since he learnt to walk and talk. Mrs Walsh had early signs of greying in her hair, she needed her colours done every few months and they laughed until they had tears running down their faces and until Mrs Grimes fell asleep smiling lost in old memories, they had good memorable memories.

Shane was trying to come to terms with that, that was what everything was going to be now - memories.

He sees Rick laying there motionless holding onto his mom tightly for dear life not wanting to let go. This was much more unbearable compared to when Rick's dad died. Rick and his mom comforted each other, they only had each other left from their little family and now…Shane shoots an angry look over at Lori not understanding why she was over the other side of the room keeping herself to herself and not over here comforting Rick the way she should be comforting her fiancée. He wants to snap but instead, leans down and hugs Rick from behind when Rick begged his mom not to go when her breathing began to slow down. When Shane heard Rick's painful sobs, he wasn't ashamed to join his brother mourn when the light finally left Mrs Olivia Grimes's eyes.

He's never cried so much in his life and when Rick emotionally shut down, it was down to him to get it together and bring Rick back like he promised.

The following days had gone in a blur. The Wake took place at The Grimes family home and a late-night prayer vigil was held for those who were close to Olivia Grimes, one of the kindest and strongest women they all knew. The loss was also one of a social group and affected that group as a whole. Sheriff Richard Grimes and Olivia Grimes were pillars of the community; they had dedicated the whole of their adult lives to King County and the people. Olivia Grimes continued to do her husband's good work for the community helping those who needed it after he passed away. There was much love for Olivia Grimes and the turnout of people reflected how much. A lot of tears were shed but a lot of good memories were shared too. Once everyone went home in the late hours, the house was silent. Shane remained and stayed up all night with Rick not once leaving him alone and they talked into the early hours until the sunlight crept into the house. It had been a long time since they had done that, just the two of them reminiscing about their youth and wondering what their futures held for them. Would they be as good and successful as their parents when their time came?

The funeral was held in their Church which was beautifully adorned with flowers and Mrs Grimes's favourite hymns playing throughout the service. Everyone who knew The Grimes turned up to pay their respects and offer their condolences and it gave Rick solace when everyone said that his parents would be together again and he knew what he had to do, it was his mother's wishes and he wanted to carry out her last wishes sooner rather than later.

Shane had stood and sat by Rick's side all the way through the service and the two alone took the journey up to the top of the hill, his parents favourite place in the whole world where they loved to watch the sunrise and sunset together. They each said some words and Rick scattered his mom's ashes where he scattered his dad's. She was free and now her spirit could join her husband's. Death parted them and death will bring them back together.

They both sat up on the highest peak watching over their town, watching the sunset together and when Shane glanced over at Rick staring into the distance at one of the most breath-taking sunsets they'd ever seen, he could see the pain but then peacefulness wash over Rick's face. Rick smiled softly as the colours morphed into one another. He knew his mom belonged with his dad and she was never the same without him and they would now be out there together watching over him.

"You ready to go home?" Shane finally asks as the street lights switch on as dots in the town down below them.

Taking one last look into the horizon, Rick nods his agreement. He felt exhausted and emotionally drained and wanted to go home, sleep in his childhood bed in his parent's house, his home. When they get to their feet, Rick grabs his suit jacket and folds it over his arm "Shane?" He calls out above a whisper.

"Yeah man?" Shane answered turning around ready to do whatever Rick wanted to do or go where ever Rick wanted to go.

"Thanks," Is all Rick says meeting Shane's eyes not knowing how to put it into words just how grateful he is for Shane to be there, he couldn't have been able to do any of this on his own but with Shane by his side, he could. They never needed to say it but he wanted to say it "For-"

Before Rick could finish his sentence, Shane pulled him into a hug "Your my brother, we always stick together!" Shane reminds Rick as they hold onto one another "No matter what!" He promises and then ushers Rick down the hill.

**_End of Flashback_**

Shane's train of thoughts are interrupted and he's brought back to the present when he sees a pair of shoes appear in front of him. He looks up and leans back on the bench he was sitting on.

"May I?" Beth asks gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

Shane nods scooting making space and Beth takes a seat right beside him and they sit side by side in companionable silence.

"He really loves that dog!" Shane states watching Olly who was poking his nose into Bruno's face, leans forward and cuddles the K9 who lets out a soft howl and Olly joins him making Shane chuckle.

"Yeah, he fell in love with Bruno as soon as he clapped his eyes on him!" Beth smiles fondly remembering when they used to watch Aaron and Bruno playing with a Frisbee in the park from the side-lines.

"I bet he did!" Shane snorts watching the two playing, there was no mistake of how fond Olly is of Bruno.

"But, Rick spoilt Olly completely when he clocked on he wanted to pet and play with Bruno!" Beth explains "You should'a seen how much Mister Olly cried when we couldn't watch them play one day," She shakes her head looking over at Rick walking around the garden with Dale talking to him "Rick practically sprinted after Aaron and begged him to allow Olly to play with his dog and now the two are inseparable, I don't know what to do!" Beth giggles when she turns back to see Olly had flopped himself over Bruno's body and lays on top of him.

They were both watching enjoying the spectacle and Judith had wobbled her way over and stopped in front of Bruno watching Olly resting his head and his eyes were suddenly dropping off and then he had fallen asleep, legs and arms dangling down either side of Bruno. Judith began to rub her eyes, sits down and snuggles into Bruno who was laying down on the floor basking in the sun.

"Beth, what am I goin' to do?" Shane whispers leaning forward watching Judith.

Beth reaches out and rubs Shane's back soothingly.

"I don't know, I wish I could tell you but I can't," She says sadly "You and Rick need to sit down and talk with cool heads and decide if you want to find out and if you do…then you need to think about a Paternity Test and we take it from there?" Beth says squeezing Shane's shoulder and looks up to see Rick looking over at them whilst Dale continues to talk to him.

"Rick is Judith's dad, not me!" Shane covers his face exasperated at himself "I don't want to find out, if she's mine, then it'll kill Rick!" Shane says into his hands "I made a promise and what have I done?!" He keeps repeating.

Beth frowns seeing how distraught Shane was, blaming himself for this mess. She sighs and grips Shane's shoulder.

"I can't lose Rick, he means more to me than anyone can understand!" Shane says shakily "But, he won't look me in the face, he'll never look at me the same again, I really messed up big time and I don't even remember any of it!" Shane says honestly smacking his head as if it would suddenly come to him.

Beth frowns thinking about that night. If Lori and Shane slept together on the same night of the Office Christmas Party, then it had to be before Lori turned up at Rick's, she and Carl didn't leave until the following morning from Rick's account. An image flashes in her mind, she pushes it away quickly, the thought made her sick.

"Shane, Rick needs you as much as you need him, your miserable without the other and it breaks my heart watching you both like this!" Beth says not tearing her eyes off of Rick's.

"This distance between you both can't continue, if you don't sort things out before you leave Sunday night, then there's gonna be a big distance between you both and that can't happen! I know the both of you and I know you can't live without the other and if that happens...Lori would have gotten exactly what she wanted, to break you apart to satisfy her own selfish sick head and if that happens, she'd have won and the person who gets affected the most is Judith. She's an innocent child caught in the middle of some bitter twisted vendetta and if she ever finds out, she'll be forever crushed and that's not healthy for a child and a child should never have to go through that!" Beth advises Shane and Rick from across the lawn.

Rick couldn't hear the conversation between Shane and Beth but he could lip read and he understood Beth wasn't just talking to Shane, she was talking to him too.

"This weekend is about Judith, Carl and Olly, there's no space for what if's and there definitely is not any space for miserable party poopers…they're expecting a fun filled weekend and that's what we're gonna give them and if neither of you can do that, then you might as well leave now so they can have at least one moment they can remember a time when they were happy together...I miss my brother and sister and it kills me that I can't be with them and it would be heart-breaking and terrible if that happened to Carl, Judith and Olly!"

Beth locks eyes with Rick wanting him to understand and not allow that to happen to his children. He knew how much it hurt her how her father turned his back on her and split her up from Maggie and Shawn, she didn't want him to make the same mistake and then for his children to resent him later for it.

"If you love each other, Carl, Judith and Olly, then you know what you need to do!" Beth reminds them "And if you want to join us all, then you know where to find us but don't bring your miserable asses if that's what you're gonna be like, I won't tolerate it nor will I allow it to spoil the kids fun!"

Beth tears her eyes away from Ricks, leans down and kisses Shane on his head. She gets up and makes her way over to Olly and Judith who have both fallen asleep on top of Bruno. Sometimes Rick needed some tough love to snap him out of the emotional downward spiral he was on.

Shane looks up watching Beth picking Judith up and struggles to detach Olly who has latched on to Bruno. He jumps up and jogs over helping Beth picking Olly up and putting him over his shoulder.

"C'mon little man, I gottcha!" Shane whispers rubbing Olly's back and then looking at Judith.

When Beth turns around to go into the house, Rick is approaching slowly watching her. She slows down and they stop in front of one another. Rick takes a look at Judith sleeping peacefully in Beth's arms. Judith had been quiet the whole time he had watched her from afar and wonders if she understood what was going on around her.

Rick feels ashamed and remorseful for staying away from Judith. Seeing his error and no longer able to stay away, he wipes Judith's hair back out of her eyes and seeking permission from Beth, he holds out his arms to take his daughter. Without a word or objection, Beth tiptoes up as Rick crouches down so Beth could slip Judith into his arms. Rick looks down at Judith. He cradles her into his chest kissing her cheek and then back up at Beth. He takes a hold of Beth's hand and holds it. Beth doesn't object or take her hand back, she allows him to as they stare at one another not speaking. Rick's eyes soften, he wanted to say so much to Beth but couldn't, she squeezes his hand telling him she understood.

"The ground floor apartment is complete, clean and there's a couch, we can put Judith and Olly down whilst we talk?" Rick says cautiously and looks up over Beth's shoulder as Shane lingers behind "You comin?" Rick asks Shane.

Shane watches Rick and they both give each other a look, neither wanted to prolong this void between them.

"Yeah." Shane answers relieved that Rick was talking to him, he hated not talking to Rick. He steps out from behind Beth and joins Rick making their way towards the building.

Beth follows slowly and Dale joins her wiping his face with his hat.

"Looks positive!" Dale says smiling placing his arm around Beth's shoulder "Whatever you said seems to have done something!"

Beth gives a tired smile watching Rick and Shane.

"This is just the start, they've got a long way to go but they both need this and I'm adamant they can work things out for Judith's and Carl's sakes...so long as Lori doesn't meddle in between them!" Beth responds turning to Dale who nods agreeing.

"Let's put all that aside and have us some fun!" Dale squishes Beth into his side and she agrees as they stride back towards the building.

"Aunt Bethy!" comes a voice running towards her.

Beth and Dale turn towards to see Sophia running towards them and she had a little girl of similar age holding her hand.

"Hey munchkin!" Beth beams as she crouches down, hugs Sophia tightly and kissing her cheeks making Sophia giggle "Bout time, we've been waitin' for you to arrive before we got this party starting!" Beth tickles her tummy.

"Aunt Bethy!" Sophia shrieks laughing and Beth stops when she remembers the little girl standing watching them.

"This is my friend Meghan!" Sophia introduces the little girl who smiles shyly up at Beth giving a little wave.

"Hello Meghan!" Beth waves back "It's nice to meet you."

When Beth stands up, she sees Carol pulling the metal bolt across the latch locking the gate behind her. Beth smiles broadly and proudly that Carol had finally come out of her apartment. She had invited Carol and she was glad she came. Carol had been embarrassed about her bruising but the bruising to her face had gone down, she was feeling a little confident. Beth's attention is diverted when she looks to Carol's right and sees a woman with shoulder length dark hair walking beside Carol smiling over at them and Meghan. When Beth takes a closer look, she recognises the woman from the hospital - the ICU nurse.

Shane steps out to grab the baby bag, Olly needed a diaper change and when he looks over to the women laughing, he smiles. Shane turns to go back into the building, abruptly stops and slowly turns back around not believing his eyes.

"Lilly?" He calls out in disbelief.

"Shane!" Rick calls out holding Olly and Judith under each of his armpits, nose scrunched up needing air for the smells they both made "I think they've got some sibling powers, Judith's done one too!"

Rick stops and pokes his booted foot into Shane's butt to hurry up, his hands were full. Rick looks up when he doesn't hear Shane complain only to find Shane staring in disbelief out into the garden.

**To be continued...**


	47. Chapter 47

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to malzateb, Guest and BethFan for your comments.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 47**

* * *

_**Present**_

Lori swirls her flute, inhales the aroma and lets out an approving sigh as she leisurely sips out of her champagne flute "Hmmmmm!" She hums closing her eyes.

"Lori, you're such a conniving...manipulative…masterminded bitch!" A woman says running her eyes over Lori in utter amazement and a smirk.

Lori opens her eyes, looks up over her champagne flute, eyebrows perfectly on point, a slow but steady grin appears which spreads into a smug grin as she shrugs her shoulder "You know me!" Lori answers flipping her hair out her face "I always get what I want in the end!" She states matter of fact and takes a generous sip.

All three women surrounding her, stare at one another and they burst out laughing around their intimate table.

"Here's to…" One of the other women clears her throat in thought holding up her glass "Mission, destroy poor Tea Shop Girl and her short-lived and not that it really belongs to her - happiness, lose Dopey Shane Walsh for good and get back The Deputy!" She lists off the top of her head "And Mrs Lori Grimes will triumph in the end!" She toasts singingly.

"Here! Here!" They all cheer as they lean close and clink their flutes together and polish off their champagne.

Lori drinks slowly, staring at her engagement and wedding rings as she holds her flute allowing the light from the restaurant's chandelier hit them to make the gold and diamonds sparkle. The rings Rick had slipped onto her finger all those years ago. She reaches up and touches Rick's wedding ring safely hanging off her necklace.

"Rick's mine, he'll only ever be mine and he'll only really be truly happy once he's back home with me and our babies!" Lori says firmly to herself, reassuring herself.

She tightens her grip on the glass. Her suddenly cold eyes darken upset at Rick. She hasn't forgotten his behaviour, what he had said that night in Atlanta all because of a silly little country girl. His behaviour was fuelled with hatred and something else but she can overlook that, change that she tells herself.

_I can forgive you Rick, I'll make you remember what we were like back in the days when we couldn't get enough of one another!_ Lori smiles to herself lost in thought now remembering her and Rick's first time as teenagers. Rick was very attentive to her every needs, he knew his way around her body like nobody else did and every time was better than the last. Even after marriage, years later Rick showed how much he loved her and didn't disappoint. She blames the last years they became distant on the difficulties and pressure of Rick's work, Shane always hanging around and the hussy who blew into town to ruin her plans of getting Rick back when they were on a break - she never believed Rick would actually ever divorce her, she believed they could try again and patch things up.

Lori's smile disappears slowly when disturbing clips slip into her mind like a mini trailer. The series keep her awake at nights and recently they appear during the course of the day. The hairs at the back of her neck stand, the veins around her forehead, neck and wrists tense and protrude as the blood rushes through her body and the steam hits her head and escapes out her ears, eyes and nose. She bites down on the inside of her lower lip, holding in the growl that threatens to want to come out in the middle of the restaurant. Her heart had begun to pound hard and fast remembering the first time she saw Rick and Beth together in Beth's Tea Room. She swallows deeply at the sight of Rick all over Beth playing out in her mind. Rick's hands caressing Beth intimately, pulling her body flush up against his as his lips ghost up her neck to reach her lips and he kisses her slowly but passionately whilst they dance without interruptions from anyone. Lori's nostril's flare in anger at Rick now. If Beth hadn't have pulled away? Lori felt sick to think what Rick would have done if the blinds were down and doors were locked. She had once been on the receiving end of Rick's affections which now feels like a lifetime ago and to think he was like that with Beth crushes Lori to the core. It was all Beth's doing, she seduced Rick! She kept telling herself, Rick would never go after such a young girl, he'd never go after anyone that wasn't her period!

A giggle from the next table irritates Lori. She turned her head unimpressed to her side. It sounded like the giggle she heard escape from Beth's lips when Rick whispered something into her ear, something he didn't want anyone but Beth to hear. When Lori sees the man staring at the woman at the next table, she remembers the way Rick looked at Beth like she was the most beautiful thing he's ever laid his eyes on, following her as she moved here and there. Rick had the bluest, intense and observant eyes, they always made her weak at the knees and his eyes were never meant to follow anyone but _her! _especially not Beth Greene.

And then out of nowhere, the photo she snatched from Beth's purse and tore into tiny pieces jumps out to the forefront of her mind like a huge slap. The way Beth sat in _her husband's lap _as he held Beth whilst looking up adoringly at Beth at a wedding _she _should have attended to with Rick and their friends.

"She's tryin' to replace me! Take my place!" Lori fumes.

Lori's face twists in anguish seeing the look on both Rick and Beth's faces when they saw each other for the first time in the restaurant with The Commissioner, Detective Nash and everyone witnessing some lost lover's reunion happening. She felt betrayed how Rick left her and ran out the restaurant after Beth and didn't come back home until late.

"What about Tea Shop Girl?" Her friend beside her asks.

"What about Tea Shop Girl?" Lori cocks her head "Rick's mine but if I can't have Rick, then nobody can, not that little whore and not Shane, my little fuck buddy, she'll get what's comin' fairly soon!" Lori promises and they continue to laugh.

"Did you slip the camcorder back into Shane's house?" The quieter of the four asks and Lori nods and the girls huddle close so nobody can hear "Has he watched it?" She asks.

"Yep! Shane watched it! I made him watch it, he saw us or what I wanted him to see and like I anticipated, he jumped and switched it off before it looked to get juicy and interesting!" Lori talks in hushed tones "He's a pussy, scared shitless of what he was capable of, what his cocks capable of and Rick's he's best friend, the ultimate betrayal is to fuck his best friend's wife. it's the Brother Code and thank god Shane switched the player off before the CD cut out where I cut it!" Lori sighs with relief as the ending is never to be revealed she repeats to herself because that would change everything and all of this would have been for nothing.

"He, that recording and the CD are my collateral! I had to do a little dirty work, not exactly the work I had in mind but now Shane unknowingly will do the rest for me!" Lori says matter of fact and they all nod in agreement.

"Shane has always been a player since high school, a bad influence on Rick, I blame him for Rick's behaviour, for this whole mess, this position you've been put in, he needs to be taught a lesson!" The blonde says.

"Shane will and it will be bye bye Rick and Shane's friendship," Lori says knocking down the crystal salt and peppers shakers "and bye bye Beth and her bastard sprog!" Lori adds knocking down the crystal sugar and sweetener shakers.

The waiter appears walking around topping up their glasses with more champagne and once he's out of earshot, they huddle back together again.

"What about the original recording?" Her friend asks looking around wearily thinking Rick or Shane may turn up and accidently hear them.

"I have that hidden in a safe place…nobody can ever see the original recording and nobody will find it!" Lori confirms adamantly remembering she hid the original tape of the whole incident in one of her shoe boxes, nobody would ever go through her shoe boxes.

"Lori, I suggest you destroy the original, snap it or have a bonfire!" Her friend insists "You don't want it to get into the wrong hands and all this would have been a waste!" She insists and Lori agrees.

"Thanks girls, thanks for helping me!" Lori smiles placing her hands on each of her friend's hands which were resting on the table "I just want my husband back, my kids needs their father back, this county needs their deputy back!"

"We've got to stick together, we can't have little tramps waltzing into our lives, into our husband's lives and stealing them right under our noses and this Beth's gonna find out she's messing with the wrong woman!" The woman opposite Lori says folding her arms whilst shaking her head "The nerve to come into our town and bat her lashes and strut and flaunt that young body she possesses the way she did to Rick, she manipulated him!"

Lori sniffs and pats her tissue beneath her eyes not wanting to ruin her makeup "Excuse me, I'm not normally this emotional!" Lori half laughs.

"You don't need to put on the brave face with us, you've been mocked and insulted enough, we're all friends around this table, honest women! And we'll make an example out of Teapot Girl and Rick will realise he made a terrible, terrible mistake and he'll beg you to take him back!" They all assure Lori.

Lori looks around the table and she feels confident her plan would work and the beginning to end Rick and Beth for good would be to start with ending Shane and Rick's friendship. Shane was Team Beth and Rick and that makes him her number one enemy and she knows, Shane would under stress confess to Rick and Rick would breakdown and then go apeshit and end his friendship with Shane. Rick would never have a paternity test, he refused it before, he believes Judith's his and he'd refuse if asked again. Lori's entertainment right now is to watch Shane sweat, squirm and burn.

"Make Rick work for your forgiveness for cheating…make him beg…he has a lot to make up for and you should go to couples counselling, Father Gabriel will put him on the straight and narrow and remind him the duties of an honourable husband, a father and remind him what a good Christian man should be!" The women beside Lori say one by one.

"Here's to me getting my life back!" Lori raise her glass as do they all wishing the same.

"Good bye Shane!" Lori mumbles with a grin before she drinks her champagne.


	48. Chapter 48

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, angelicedg, vickig75, malzateb, WalkerHarley, Guest, Aeris Aimara Ciren, draegon-fire, NaughtyNicky and BethFan for your comments :)

**WARNING: **This chapter is seriously long, a little bit of angst but a lot of progress in relationships and a bit of goofy fun.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 48**

* * *

Rick and Beth were sitting on the grass apply sunscreen to both Olly and Judith. Carl, Sophia, Meghan and James were being entertained by Aaron and Glenn with card tricks. New bestie, Bruno was sitting obediently just as engrossed as the children watching his master and former Part-time Children's Magician, The Amazing Glenn performing.

Every so often, Rick and Beth would look towards the gazebo to where Shane and Lilly were seated, talking and catching up on old times. Whenever Shane or Lilly looked up, Rick and Beth quickly averted their eyes, turned their heads away casually trying not to get caught watching. It was usually them the centre of attention, everyone's eyes watching them and waiting to see what was going on between them so it felt oddly strange to be on the other side, attention off of them and directed to someone else - they weren't complaining, it just felt nice.

As soon as Shane called out Lilly's name, a strange silence filled the air and as if on instinct, everyone turned towards Shane and Lilly's direction. They ignored everyone's curious eyes, walked towards each other and met in the middle of the grassed area. They just stood there staring not believing the other was standing there. Then their faces broke into smiles, they hugged and all everyone could hear was a muffled exchange between them.

Sinéad saw Lilly, was about to make her way over but stopped herself seeing Rick from the corner of her eyes standing there with Judith and Olly under each of his armpits staring at Lilly like he recognised her. She had looked over at Shane embracing the nurse who he secretly dated all those years go, remembered how mad she was still at him, took Baby Sadie from Norman and walked off. She reminded herself that she was there to support Beth not Rick and definitely not her brother Shane.

Beth and Carol were surprised and baffled. They knew Lilly from when Carol was in the ICU, one of the dedicated nurses who was looking after her. Beth and Lilly spent many long hours together whilst Carol was under sedation and then she looked after Carol once she was off the ventilation machine breathing on her own up until being discharged from hospital but kept in contact. They discovered, Sophia and Meghan were in the same class in school and arranged to spend the afternoon together and do a little exercise to get Carol back on form. Beth had called Carol inviting her and Lilly to their little gathering at Dale's place, there was so much food and she really wanted Carol and Sophia to be there with her and Olly.

Rick had made plans for the children and Beth but then Sinéad turned up after swearing a twenty month long silence and then Shane dropped the bomb that rocked them all to the core. It was all thanks to Dale noticing Rick and Beth's weekend wasn't going accordingly to plan, swooped in and took charge. Rick had wanted it to be a great weekend for them all to bond but he'd been walking around with the weight of the world on his shoulders with Beth trying to console him and reconnect him to little Judith, so that's how they all came to be there Saturday mid-morning.

Rick pulls Judith's little cardigan on, kisses her cheek and she kisses him back making Rick smile contentedly. He sets Judith down onto her feet and she points towards where Carl and the others were clapping and laughing wanting to join them.

"Go Princess, go to your brother." Rick says as he combs his fingers through Judith's soft hair.

Judith stops to think looking over at Carl and then Olly sitting in Beth's lap and looks at Rick confusedly and stares back at Olly. Carl had kept telling her Olly is their brother and she recognised that as Carl and now maybe Olly. Rick leans close rubbing his nose to Judith's cheek and whispers "Go to brother Carl, your brother Olly's going to stay here with me and Beth, go sweetheart go to Carl."

Judith's little lips turned up into a smile looking at Olly waving her floppy hat to him and she set off wobbly towards the laughter. Rick sits back next to Beth relieving Olly from her arms. He places Olly to stand on his thigh as he cuddles him into his side whilst Olly chews on his teething ring looking up into the sky watching birds fly past. Rick and Beth watch Judith and then she attempts to climb the little steps onto the patio. Carl sees Judith, runs over picking her up as he makes his way back to the little show with Judith settled on his hip.

"I was worried about Judith, she's only ever had to share me with Carl but she seems to be warming to Olly?" Rick says turning to face Beth and then looking at Olly "I'm not imagining this am I?" He asks for reassurance.

"No Rick, you not imagining it!" Beth smiles as she leans close to him tickling Olly's tummy.

"Kids need a little time to adjust, it's a lot to take in for big people, imagine what it's like for little people!" Beth muses at the thought remembering Judith's shocked little face when she saw Rick and Olly together for the first time.

It was just as she read in one of her maternity books when parents brought home a new baby. Judith reacted just how she had read and the book had said it was a phase that children can overcome if included around the baby, making them feel needed and apart of the baby and giving each child equal amounts of alone time.

"Little people are much more adaptable to change and much smarter than us bigger people!" Beth coos to Olly who flashes his little smile and Rick smiles agreeably turning to watch Judith and Carl.

"Carl's just as I imagined him, the way you described him but wiser than his years!" Beth smiles softly.

"He's great isn't he!" Rick boasts proudly.

Beth can see the pride swell in Rick's eyes, the way he spoke and his posture of a proud father, Carl always made this Rick appear and she loved seeing him like this, it reminds her of the man she first fell in love with.

"He most definitely is and I'm confident Olly and Judith will become good little friends and follow in Carl's footsteps, I just have a feeling everything's gonna be alright." Beth declares.

Rick takes in Beth's confidence and comforting words and he holds onto every word. It was early days but prayed she was right. He wished he had a crystal ball and could look into the near future. He wanted Carl, Judith and Olly together under one roof all the time. He never wanted his children to live apart only to see each other on scheduled timetables allocated by the Courts. He wanted to be with them when they went to sleep at night and when they woke up in the mornings.

Beth watches Carl taking care of Judith and smiles remembering Shawn, the way Shawn used to take care of her and Maggie. She wonders about them all the time and really misses them.

"Carl's a really good boy, he dotes on Judith,"

Beth admires the way Carl is tentative towards Judith and she had seen how tentative Carl was with Olly in such a short amount of time, he went out of his way to get to know Olly and introduce Judith who was wary at first but pushed that all away and the three spent time playing together and it was all she's ever wanted, Olly to know and be loved by his siblings not knowing whether that would happen but today it was, they were all connecting and forming relationships, she was a little sad that they only had today and tomorrow.

"Carl couldn't have made Olly feel more welcomed than he had, he was really caring and sweet and Olly was so happy!" Beth says getting all emotional thinking of the three of them playing and the thoughts of Shawn and Maggie, she was feeling that void.

Rick catches the change in Beth's voice, wraps his arm around Beth's shoulder and pulls her close to him, pressing his lips down into her hair knowing exactly who she was thinking about. He wondered whether he should broach the subject of Maggie. He had warned Maggie to stay away of fear of Beth running away and the thought of losing her again. But things between them were getting better, they were talking and confiding in each other, they promised that whatever happened, they would raise Olly together. Reconnecting with Maggie was something he needed to think long and hard about but at the end of day, it was Beth's decision. It was a tender subject and the moment needed to be right before opened up that can of worms. Where there was Maggie, there was Herschel Greene and the thought of Beth's careless father, makes his blood boil.

Olly moves towards Beth and presses himself to her sensing some sort of distress. Beth reaches up and takes hold of Olly allowing Rick to wrap both his arms around them. They sit there quietly and look over towards the gazebo. Beth can feel Rick's heart beating against her back, the warmth of his breathing hitting her as his lips grazes her hair, the warmth of his body warming her with his strong arms around her. She knows she should detach herself from Rick but she wanted to be held, held by him and Rick doesn't look like he wanted to let go so she rests there watching Shane and Lilly as Shane just leans forward upset. Lilly scoots close and comforts Shane as she looks over towards Beth sadly and they share a look of not knowing what to do. Beth realises, Shane has told Lilly everything.

"Rick?" Beth breaks the silence and he hums in reply.

He had his eyes shut, this being the first time he has felt some sort of peace. Before Beth knows it, she's opening her mouth.

"…I believe Shane when he says he can't recall what happened that night," Beth says watching Shane "Can you recall that night when you and she.." Beth asks trailing off not wanting to say it but she knew she didn't have to when Rick lets out a long heavy sigh.

Rick's peace lasted but a few minutes. He rubs his face with the palm of his hand not wanting to go back to that nightmare night that changed all their lives but he knew he was going to, Beth had brought up the conversation and he couldn't ignore her.

"No!" He says frustrated that after all this time, he doesn't remember having intercourse with Lori, he thought maybe it would come back to him in flashes but nothing, not that he wanted it to come back but drunken rendezvous, even when they were mistakes, they usually come back to people in snippets. He's had zero.

"Just waking tangled up with Lori is all I remember and the feeling of being sore that it happened and-" Rick says tight lipped looking down at the ground ashamed and disgusted that he found himself to be sticky and so was Lori and the bedding was covered in both their bodily fluids, he threw them in the trash when he ripped them off his bed.

Beth hated to hear it the first time round, they had only just started going out on dates when it happened, she believed Rick, she saw the honesty in his eyes and she saw the same in Shane's when he told her which fuels her sudden outburst.

"Shane remembers Lori turning up and he said he must have crashed out onto the couch because he woke up the next morning alone. He didn't wake up to being in the same state as you described!" Beth repeats what Shane had told her with a frown.

"I believe...if Shane was to have a lie detector test, it will show Shane's telling the truth! If it happened, then it happened whilst he was heavily intoxicated, without his consent and Lori couldn't have been intoxicated, she turned up at yours the same night in her car and she had Carl with her so she can't say she was out of her mind drunk!" Beth fumes running over Rick's version of events from when they first dated.

Beth pulls out of Rick's arms, she was working herself into a frenzy now driving herself mad with questions and theories and the only person who actually knew what happened on both incidents that night, was Lori.

Rick was listening and he pinches the bridge of his nose letting out an exasperated breath, thinking this is exactly what Lori wanted, ruining everything and even without being present. He wanted none of this and neither did Shane.

"We need to get that CD Lori showed Shane, the only evidence because it's her word against Shane's!" Beth states "You do believe Shane?" Beth turns to Rick.

Rick opens his eyes and looks at Beth.

"Me and Shane have made our peace, I believe him and even if it happened, I don't care anymore if Shane slept with Lori! Judith is all I'm concerned about and if she turns out not to be mine but Shanes, or..." Rick trails off now looking over at Shane clearly still upset after their conversation, not being able to remember was troubling him. Shane would be the first to admit, he was a player but he always knew who he had slept with and he knew his boundaries of certain people and where the line was.

"Judith's my daughter! No matter what anyone says!" Rick snaps thinking if they carried out the paternity test, then it would all mean it was real and if Judith turned out to be Shane's or the guy he caught Lori cheating with, then he didn't know what he was going to do and the decision to not find out when Judith was born was a slap across his face. Sinéad and Morgan had both begged him to find out but he locked himself away and buried his head in the sand once Beth left and didn't want to be found.

"Rick, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Beth apologises for bringing the topic up and seeing Rick's face "That was really insensitive of me, I just want you and Shane to make amends, he's hurting just like you are, he's over there and you're over here and I just wish there was something I could do to make all of this go away for you!" Beth reaches out placing her hand on his thigh staring sorrowfully at Rick conveying how sorry she is.

"It's okay!" Rick says covering her hand with his bringing the topic to a close "Let's forget this right now, let's just enjoy this weekend with our children!" He asks and Beth nods agreeing turning back to watch Judith and Carl picking cards and cheering when they win. She turns her hand around and entwines her fingers with Rick's leaning her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Beth finds Daryl up a ladder painting the ceiling. Dale had returned with a frown shaking his head to her. He couldn't persuade Daryl to join them saying he needed to get a base coat done so he could put the final colour up tomorrow on the walls, he had a schedule to stick to. Beth takes a look around the room, smiling at Daryl's handiwork. The lounge looks beautiful and it was practically nearly finished, there was just one more wall that needed a base coat to be painted.

Beth rolls up her sleeves, grabbing a roller, rolls it into the white base and begins to roll the roller up and down the wall. She rocks on her heels reaching higher up and sways her hips whilst humming a tune to herself knowing a little music will get her a long way quicker.

Daryl pulls out his earphones hearing singing. Looks down and his eyes widen to see Beth painting. He slides down the ladder and leaps over grabbing Beth's hand making her jump and she thrashes her arms out wildly making Daryl trip backwards hitting the ladder and tumbling down on the ground on top of it.

"Fuck!" Daryl groans sitting up holding his shoulder "What's wrong with ya woman?" He asks rubbing his shoulder blade.

"Geeze Daryl, ya scared the bejesus outta me!" Beth rushes down over to Daryl "I'm sorry!" Beth apologises repeatedly wiping her face and grabbing hold of her chest.

Daryl opens his eyes and sees Beth breathing in and out at a fast pace.

"Shit!" Daryl curses, he drops the rollers and scoots over next to Beth holding her shoulders.

"Easy girl, that's it, it's alright, look at me Beth!" Daryl says softly, he lifts her chin up and she looks up and meets his worried eyes.

Beth looks over at the mess she made on the floor and frowns.

"S'nothing!" Daryl reassures her when he follows her gaze and turns back "Ya okay?" He asks softly and Beth nods and then sees the large red bruise on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" She says reaching up, lightly touching it.

Daryl freezes on Beth's gentle touch, swallowing heavily and just stares at Beth and has to look away when her eyes come back to his.

"S'nothing!" He says pulling away.

He lets go of Beth's shoulder and helps her up making her sit on the stool whilst he picks up the ladder and tidies up the mess.

Beth had just sat there watching, feeling really embarrassed and guilty. She composes herself, getting up and picking up the roller.

"What'chu doin'?" Daryl asks seeing Beth from the corner of his eye.

He couldn't look Beth in the face, he shouldn't be feeling the things he was feeling and he was worried Beth would see straight through him and he was sorry for making her jump remembering her attack down the alleyway. He hadn't caught the son of a bitch, every clue he got from the homeless people led him to a dead end.

Beth's eyes dart over to the wall and to Daryl's back "Paintin'?" She answers hesitantly not knowing whether it was a trick question.

"Why?" Daryl asks.

"Two hands are better than one!" She tells him.

Daryl looks over his shoulder and just narrows his eyes at Beth not understanding.

"…I thought, I'd come and help and then you can join us!" Beth says getting up.

"Why?" Daryl questions.

"What d'ya mean why!" Beth lets out a little laugh and composes herself looking over at Daryl "Unless ya got plans?" Beth asks feeling like a fool for assuming he was free.

"I got plans!" Daryl says looking back at the wall.

He didn't have any plans, Dale had closed the restaurant for the afternoon for little gathering that was taking place in the backyard and he thought he would spend the morning and afternoon working at the building to get a head start, Rick would be moving into this apartment next week.

"We're gonna be here til late, so once you're done with your plans, then," Beth says hopefully.

"Can't, got the restaurant to open up in the evenin' and don't need Amy accusin' me of slackin'!" He says loudly and bluntly.

They both hear Rick's voice calling out for her and Daryl shakes his head laughing at himself.

"Ya bes get back to Officer Friendly!" Daryl says snappishly.

Before he could take it back, it was out. He hadn't of meant it to come out so harshly but knowing he's said enough, he grabs the roller and climbs back up the ladder, stuffs his earphones back into his ears, turning up the volume to the max and picks up from where he left off from - continuing to paint hoping Beth would just go.

"Daryl?" Beth calls out dejectedly.

Beth just stands there when Daryl doesn't answer or turn back to look at her. She decides to leave Daryl be, she knew him better enough to keep asking and bugging him. He didn't like when people lingered or badgered him, she thought that maybe with time, things would have settled but it hadn't. She sensed Daryl needed more time and she didn't want to have another disagreement about Rick. Rick was a topic that was off limits and personal.

Dale bumps into Beth on the stairwell and stops her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asks grabbing her shoulders.

"Daryl's got plans, has Amy been in contact?" Beth asks Dale, Amy hasn't returned any of her calls.

"Amy decided to take advantage of the afternoon off, she and Rosita have gone to get their hair and nails done, you know Amy!" Dale laughs trying to lighten the mood knowing Amy was feeling left out and second best with all of Beth's past appearing out of thin air and sensing the shift between Beth and Rick was making her feel miserable.

"T-Dog and Eugene should be here soon with the meat, get the BBQ started!" Hoping that would cheer Beth up.

Beth gives a half-hearted smile and makes her way back out the garden. Dale takes a seat looking up the stair and shakes his head.

* * *

Lilly makes her way over to the table to grab a drink.

"Hey Detective Super Hero!" Lilly greets Rick who turns his head to the side munching the chips he threw into his mouth. He smiles remembering Lilly from the hospital, the first time he met Olly, Olly was in Lilly's care.

"Hey!" Rick smiles back looking at Olly to see if he remembered Lilly.

Lilly covers her eyes and removes them "Peek a boo!" She coos and Olly lets out a "Haaaaaa!" holding Woody up and waving him. Rick smiles, he remembered Lilly.

"Sheriff Woody!" Lilly shakes Woody's hand and Olly squeals delighted reaching over to go to Lilly who practically steals Olly and cuddles him "Sorry!" She apologises to Rick for snatching his baby "Hey gorgeous, look at how handsome and big you're getting!" She tells Olly.

Rick stands there folding his arms across his chest happily watching. Olly tilts his head back, smiles a big open smile showing his new tooth.

"Wow look at those babies!" Lilly says holding Olly's chin down to take a peek in "You're must be munching your way through everything now with these bad boys!" She says.

"He loves Peanut Butter and Banana sandwiches!" Rick says proudly.

Lilly pulls a face "Doesn't it get caught up at the top of your mouth and in the gaps of your teeny tiny baby teeth?" Lilly asks Olly.

Olly open his mouth giving an Ahhhhhhh.

"We like leftovers don't we buddy!" Rick grins to Olly.

"Hmmmmm…yummmm!" Lilly mumbles rubbing her stomach sarcastically.

"Don't diss it until you've tried it!" Rick says cocking his head defending his Peanut Butter and Banana combo and Lilly puts up her hand in surrender laughing with Olly.

"This is weird!" Lilly says adjusting Olly onto her hip remembering how Rick and Olly were playing together back at the hospital, they were strangers, how she didn't put two and two together, she could see the resemblance between father and son now and how they instantly connected "I let him into your care and all that time, you were his father!" She says flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy time, a lot to take in but we're adjusting, more than adjusting!" Rick says taking Olly back once he reaches for him.

"I'm happy for you Rick!" She smiles tickling Olly's barefoot "It's been fifteen years since I last saw you and the beard you were rocking disguised you but I thought I recognised you and I'm pleased you've shaved it off!" She grins liking the hairless look.

Rick runs his hand over his slightly stubbled chin giving a sheepish smile. He's been getting the same reaction from everyone. He actually liked his beard but it did age him but now with it gone, it's knocked off the ten years it had given him.

"Your mother was a lovely lady, she spoke fondly of you, I'm glad to have met her." Lilly gives a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry to not have recognised you, back then I wasn't paying attention but I want to thank you for taking good care of my mom especially at the end!" Rick reaches over and squeezes Lilly's shoulder.

"It was my pleasure Rick, she was a wonderful lady!" Lilly replies it was nice reconnecting with her patient's families having gone through tough times together.

Rick observes Lilly, she was now a mother, she has a daughter the same age as Carl.

Rick breaks the silence "Shane was heartbroken when you left!" He tells Lilly and she snaps out of her thoughts looking up "Think you were probably the only girl he's ever come close to loving…old friendships, relationships and reconnecting, it's nice to reconnect after so many years and maybe…?" Rick trails off.

"And maybe what?" Lilly laughs hugging herself blushing looking over at Shane helping Dale move the benches out of the way.

"I'm just saying I haven't seen Shane so pleased to see anyone like he was when you walked through those gates," Rick says looking at Shane crouching down looking at what Meghan wanted to show him "If there's something still there, then you shouldn't let it get away, you'll spend so long regretting that what if's, you don't want to carry that with you for the rest of your life - regretting!" Rick says watching Beth handing Dale a glass of water, ordering him to sit down and take rest, he was over doing it.

Beth looks over to Rick and he understands he's needed handing Olly over to Lilly and sets off to Beth.

"Detective, you should take your own advice too!" Lilly calls after Rick.

He throws Lilly a small smile and takes the load out of Beth's hands once he reaches her.

"Olly, I have a feeling mommy and daddy will be reconnecting if not now but in the very near future!" Lilly beams to Olly making her way over to Shane.

"Hey, ya guys gonna stick around?" Shane asks hopefully.

"Oh mommy please!" Meghan clasps her hands together pleadingly standing next to Shane.

Lilly gives in quicker than she normally would have and nods.

"Yayyyy!" Meghan claps her hands, hugs Lilly and high-fives Shane's hand looking around wildly and then sets off.

"Sophiaaaa…we're staying!" Meghan screeches running and meeting Sophia and they do a little happy dance with Little James shakes his bottom.

"It's been a long time since she's been this happy!" Lilly says watching Meghan "I'm glad I accepted Beth's invitation!" Lilly says smiling up at Shane making her way to Carol to let her know she was sticking around until evening.

Shane beams, eyes scanning the huge garden, spotting Beth he makes his way over the grass and pulls her into a hug "Thank you!"

"Put her down!" Rick tells Shane detaching Beth from Shane's hold laughing knowing why Shane was so happy.

Shane sets Beth down and walks off with a spring in his step to see what else he could do. Judith was running towards Shane and he picks her up taking her with him.

"What was all that about?" Beth asks watching Shane.

"Guessing it has something to do with Lilly." Rick answers tearing his eyes off of Shane and Judith making his way back into the house.

"What about Lilly?" Beth asks following Rick wanting to know if her suspicions were right "I knew it!" Beth beams making her way back towards the French doors looking over at Lilly who was sneaking looks over at Shane.

Rick comes back, grabs Beth's hand and pulls her back to tell him what she needed doing before the games began.

* * *

Beth didn't know how this had happened. She hasn't done anything this silly and whacky in such a long time. One minute she was feeding Olly his milk, burping him and placing him into his pushchair to snuggle down with Woody and before she knew it - she was being flung up like a ragdoll and now looking down, she found herself laying tummy side down on a huge cushion positioned on top of a skateboard wearing a bright yellow helmet on her head with her arms stretched forward holding a laundry basket in her hands whilst Carol held both her ankles.

She looks around confusedly, she had been startled and oblivious but playing it all over in her mind, she recognised those distinctive Nikes that had been stomping beneath her after she was practically manhandled over a shoulder whilst her head was being squished into something constricting and her ponytail was being shoved in by a hurried impatient hand and not forgetting that laugh - she would never mistake that girly laugh for as long as she lived "Glennnnnn!" Beth groans loudly, no further investigations were necessary and she pouts laying there. This was so Glenn and she didn't see him coming, she had become rusty. They always tried to get one over the other and Glenn had gotten her good today.

"You okay down there honey?" Carol asks laughing down at Beth amused when she hears Beth and sees Beth's scrunched up fist smacking down on the newly tarmacked grounded area shaking her head in disbelief.

Carol and everyone had watched Glenn ambush Beth and take her by utter surprise. They heard her shriek thrashing out but nobody intervened, not even Rick because he was highly amused and knew first-hand from back in the days when they hung out, Beth and Glenn would tease each other relentlessly like siblings do and it was no use to try and stop the harmless fun and save Beth, Glenn was too fast for anyone to stop him and it was nice to see Beth and Glenn as they are like they were back in King County, he feels nostalgic but ever so grateful and happy for moments like this. To Carol, it was the most comical scene she's witnessed in such a long time, she lets go of an ankle and has to wipe beneath her eyes. She's heard many narratives of Glenn from Beth. The friend Beth met on the road, who didn't turn out to be a Backpacking Serial Killer like Shawn had feared Glenn could turn out to be when Beth told him on the phone those initial days but the guy who kept by her side and travelled the country with her when she left home to see what the world had to offer her away from the family farm.

"Yea, just peachy!" Beth responds sarcastically up over her shoulder putting a thumbs up to Carol "I felt like a milked cow just moment ago and now I'm a Hungry Hippo!" Beth says not knowing whether to be really embarrassed or just laugh out loud. She wanted to be an observer not a participant to the madness that Glenn, Shane and Carl had organised for them today. It looked like nobody was spared to sit and observe, everyone _had to_ partake in the craziness.

Beth lifts her head up, looks past the hundreds of blown-up colourful balloons and sees Rick opposite her in the same position as herself on a skateboard with Glenn holding onto his ankles hopping from one foot to the other pumping himself up making whooping noises. She has to stifle her laugh as Rick had his face buried down into the skateboard shaking his head with a funky bright lime green helmet on his head feeling just as ridiculous as she did, not believing what Carl, Shane and Glenn was having them do – forcing them to do!

Rick looks up when he hears a scoff coming from opposite him and he knew that scoff better than any. Beth's a few feet away from him and the snort that follows confirms his sureness he was right! It was most defiantly Beth. His memory racing back to the first time he heard that cute noise coming out of the pretty girl from The Tea Room. All embarrassment he felt moments ago, disappeared in an instant when he sees the amused smile on Beth's face, the twinkle in her eyes that watched him amusedly, just like they had so long ago. Same face, same beautiful eyes dancing with a ray of sunshine staring back at him.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Rick protests with a twinkle in his own eyes ignoring Dale reading out the rules of the game.

"From where I'm laying it is!" Beth scoffs beneath her breathe stealing her eyes back and looking down chewing on her lower lip.

"Excuse me?" Rick answers having heard Beth mumble beneath her breathe, he begins to drag himself forward to make his way over.

"Dad!" Carl giggles standing beside Dale being the second referee watching Rick.

Beth looks back up and gives Rick a closed mouth wide smile and looks away desperately fighting the urge not to burst into a fit of laughter, it always ended up into a fit of snorting laughter. Before Rick opened his mouth as he was scooting closer using his hands like oars, Glenn pulls Rick back by his ankles which makes Beth bursts into laughter seeing Rick's face taken by surprise of the sudden movement of being yanked back throwing his head side to side.

Carl smacks his forehead watching his dad not believing how funny he was behaving. It's a side he hasn't seen in years and he had to admit, he quite liked this version of his dad, carefree and acting silly.

"Oh my god!" Beth buries her face onto the laundry basket in a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Carol joins in seeing the Brooding Moody Detective Grimes in a vulnerable position, he was used to control and authority and right now, Glenn was the one in control and being serious.

"Glenn!" Rick hisses back "What the hell?" He asks with a deep frown.

"Dude! You went past the line and that's cheating!" Glenn scolds Rick matter of fact and gives everyone a big smile flashing his teeth "There are kids watching!" Glenn reminds Rick as he waves over to Carl, Sophia, Meghan, James, Judith sitting on the little wall watching with Olly in his pushchair hugging Woody watching "Wave to the kiddies Daddio!" Glenn tells Rick in between gritted teeth.

Rick's frown deepens "Don't call me Daddio!" He warns threatening to get up.

"Geeze man, pray the wind don't blow!" Glenn teases "C'mon, set a good example!" Glenn demands gesturing towards the little people's eyes waiting and watching "Wave to the audience!"

Rick sighs, head hung, lifts up his hands and waves and the children wave back cheering and giggling.

"We're all good sports here, no spoil sports!" Glenn informs the children.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Rick says to Glenn between gritted teeth and an intimidating smile.

Beth snorts which doesn't escape Rick's ears. She covers her mouth, leaning down bright pink in the face.

"Excuse me Miss Piggy?" Rick enunciated each word slowly resulting in Beth throwing her head up offended and that was the effect Rick was looking for. He smirks in a teasing manner at Beth as they lay head-on staring at one another. Rick's blue eyes stand out from his lime green helmet and he continued looking at Beth unapologetically.

Where Beth would have come back at him with something witty, Rick's intense and the mischief dancing in his eyes, makes a blush creep up Beth's neck all the way to her face and suddenly she feels flustered.

Rick's smirk spreads wider and it reaches ear to ear. He takes a look over at Carl and Judith who was clapping her hands calling out Daddy! His eyes meets Carl who puts up his thumbs grinningly. Rick winks back unable to remove the smile off his face.

Rick turns to see Sinéad with her game face on as Norman holds onto her ankle fussing over her as Norman throws him a sorry smile. Rick nods back and tries to capture Sinéad's attention but she wouldn't look at him, she would be smiling over at Beth or the kids waving but when she turns his way, she ignores him which makes him frown. Shane tired many times and he received the same response. They look at one another and both let out heavy sighs.

"Honey, don't you think this is a bit too much, doctors said you should take it easy!" Norman fusses rubbing Sinéad's ankles.

He looks at Rick and Shane, glad he wasn't them right now knowing once the clapper went off, Sinéad would pounce and knock them out. He looks over at itty bitty Beth worried she was going to be turned into puree if she got caught in the crossfire. Norman jumps insistently.

"Baby, we should switch and you can go in the next game!" He asks tactfully knowing his wife was the most competitive woman he's known and she had a lot of anger bubbled up inside of her that she would let loose on Rick and Shane, the two guys responsible for her to be so hot and bothered.

"Norman!" Sinead snaps "Hold my ankles otherwise go sit with the kids!"

Norman's head slumps, he was given his orders, he was resigned to stand and hold Sinead's ankles and would pull her back if she tried to storm into Rick and Shane.

Dale stands beside them all with his fishing hat on his head, a line of sunblock running down his nose.

"Are y'all ready?" Dale asks.

"Yes!" They all answer.

"Get set?" Dale says looking around "Hippo!" he shakes his clapper and they all storm forward.

Like Norman had anticipated, he steers Sinead away dodging Shane, turns her around and squats down beside her.

"I love you and I know you love your brother, I understand that your mad at him, hell I'm mad at him for what he's done to Rick but you're a grown woman now, you're not kids anymore! You need to set an example to our kids, you want them acting like barbarians and go around beating other kids up because they're angry?" Norman asks and when Sinéad looks to protest, Norman cuts her up raising his hand to let him finish.

"Shane's feels terrible enough, he knows he's fucked up big time, this could mean the end of a lifelong friendship between him and Rick and the way you're behaving, it's like you want that to happen, to break them up and live separate lives and you know neither will happy, this could destroy lives, our kids will never see each other, they'll become strangers, do you honestly truly want that?" Norman asks holding Sinéad's chin in his hand to look at him.

"NO!" Sinead shakes her head with tears bubbling up in her eyes, she wipes it away on her sleeve "I wish everything could go back to the ways they were, everything's wrong!" She sobs "We were meant to stick together, the three of us and then Rick goes and does what he did to Beth and then Shane goes and does that to Rick! How can we go back to the way things were before all this!?" Sinéad asks shaking her head not seeing a way back to a time they were a big happy loving family "I HATE HER! I HATE LORI! I WISH SHE WOULD JUST DIE!"

"You don't mean that!" Norman hugs his wife.

Sinead Buries her face into Norman's chest and doesn't answer.

"Do you baby?" Norman asks and Sinéad still doesn't answer just bites down on her tongue not sure if Norman would like her real answer that she's imagined running Lori over with her jeep back and forth.

Norman pulls back to look at Sinéad raising a brow and she frowns scrunching her face.

"Okay maybe not the killing part, I want to be around to see my kids grow up, but I'd like to kick her ass back to high school so I could kick it good and proper back then and convince Rick to not marry Miss Hoity-Toity with a stick up her ass!" Sinéad mumbles.

Norman can't help but laugh and kisses her head "Just behave, I don't think I have the energy to look for Wife Number 2!" Norman teases which earns him a glare "Jus kidding!" He laughs leaning in a kissing Sinéad sweetly on her lips and then her neck "Keep all that aggression locked up for tonight and you take it out on me, have your way Mrs Murphy!" He nuzzles her jaw.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't but most likely I will!" Sinéad says pouting and kissing Norman one last time before he turns her around, grabs her ankles and wheels her back over.

"Are ya finished?" Glenn asks pulling a face.

"I'm only warmed up!" Sinéad responds and gives Glenn a smirk.

Sinéad doesn't look at either Shane or Rick but decides to just play a fair game and without hurting the boys, she grins. She was still going to win. She sees Beth watching her, who looked anxious and she throws Beth a smile which makes Beth relax.

Dale shakes the clapper yelling out "Hippo!" for a second time and they were off zooming into the centre, throwing their laundry baskets over as many balloons as they could capture whilst the ankle holders pull them back to throw the balloons into their corner to be counted once the game was over.

Everyone had forgotten all their worries and were laughing and having fun, competitive fun as the kids together with Lilly and Dale cheer and clap for the three minutes the game was to last.

Douggie turns up with his son who runs over to meet Carl, they high-five each other. Bobby, Javeed and Clayton follow behind with food, drink and sweets for an army. Just as they set everything down to watch the craziness, Eric turns up with treats of his own being welcomed by Aaron and Bruno who introduces everyone to everyone.

"What is this?" Bobby laughs seeing Rick wearing a funky coloured helmet whilst engrossed in the game he was playing.

"Human Hungry Hippos!" The children sing.

"Well, I'm the champion of that game!" Bobby says rolling up his shirt sleeves "I'll show y'all how it's done!" He tells them looking smug.

"He _is_ actually an Ancient Hippo!" Javeed whispers to the children whilst he snacks on popcorn "He follows us around, we just can't seem to shake him off!" He adds and the children all giggle.

"What did you say?" Bobby turns around not amused at Javeed who runs and hides behind Douggie.

"See what I have to put up with?" Douggie says shaking his head "You kids seem better behaved than my detectives!" He says taking a seat beside Lilly as they all watch Bobby chasing Javeed around the garden.

"He's fast for an old guy!" Carl says impressed.

"Yeah, he's about sixty!" Douggie's son answers making Douggie and Clayton laugh.

"Hey, don't be mean!" Lilly scolds Douggie.

"So, how's Tara?" Douggie turns his head to Lilly interestedly.

"She's doing excellently and you know that!" Lilly turns to meet Douggie's eyes "And No! You can't go on a date with her!" Lilly smiles at Douggie and turns back around clapping watching Shane.

"What do you have against me?" Douggie asks leaning close to Lilly.

"This, the smooth detective who makes all the girls turn to goo, Tara's not one of those girls, she doesn't fall for your kind!" Lilly states matter of fact running her eyes over Douggie sitting there looking handsome with a smirk knowing all the nurses just loved it when Detective Nash came into the ER with an injured person.

"What's wrong with me?" He asks looking down at himself.

Lilly pushes Douggie when he leans close laughing "Behave!" She tells him and he smirks leaning forward watching the game.

Dale shakes the clapper to confirm it was the end of the game. Rick, Shane, Sinead and Beth get up from their skateboard exhausted and glistening in their sweat. The children run over with plastic cups of orange juice and the participants down their drinks gratefully.

"And the winner is…drum rolls please!" Dale asks and they all stamp their feet and tap their hands onto a surface.

"The winner is Beth and Carol!" Carl announces proudly clapping his hands.

"What?" Sinéad and Shane say in disbelief looking back at their balloons counting them.

Beth and Carol throw their hands up in the air, jumping up and down hugging. Sophia and Meghan run over and Carol pulls them both into their group hug. Rick smiles taking off his helmet and placing it onto James's head as he walks past.

"Who turned the lights out?" James shrieks turning around.

James bumps into Shane who picks his nephew up to sit on top of his shoulders. He looks over at Sinéad who doesn't object but gives a small smile as Norman hugs her pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Rick walk slowly up to Beth as she turns around.

"Congratulations on your win!" Rick says reaching her.

"Thanks!" Beth beams looking directly up at Rick, not believing she had won watching everyone distracted playing with the balloons.

Rick smiles seeing Beth so happy, a strand of hair falls across her forehead. Rick unable to tear his eyes off of Beth, reaches out to tuck the errant strand of hair behind her ear. Beth looks up shyly and before he could stop himself, Rick leans down and presses a long lingering kiss to the corner of Beth's lip placing his hands on her shoulders and they wrap around her back and all Beth can do is hold onto Rick as she melts into his warm inviting embrace.

* * *

**A/N:- The Human Hungry Hippo game is inspired from a Team Building Day I had with my work couple of months back (Yeah there is such a game!) and things are progressing with Rick and Beth. How long can Beth hold herself back from just giving into her feelings?**


	49. Chapter 49

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to WalkerHarley, Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, NaughtyNicky, malzateb, clariey and Guest for your comments :)

**WARNING: **Sexual Contents

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 49**

* * *

Rick was standing at the large window staring down at the street, watching people dressed in their best walking past his building making their way towards town to hit the Atlanta nightlife.

It was a pleasantly warm evening. The women were dressed in pretty dresses, showing a little more skin than normal and the men were in loose collared shirts leaving their dinner jackets behind, it was one of those romantic feeling nights. He sees many couples holding hands and stealing kisses every now and again as they walk past. He stands there watching and envies that it was so easy and carefree to be so free with their feelings. It was such a long time ago that he was able to be like that. Be able to express his affections with just a touch, a kiss, a look that said everything.

He exhales from his nose and moves his gaze over the road to the fourth floor of the hotel. Sinéad and Norman had booked into the swanky hotel suite opposite after the exhausted but fun day they'd all had. He lifts his hand up and gives a slow wave as Sinead appeared at the window. She hesitates at first but waves back without smiling and pulls the blind shut. He presses his palm to the glass as it slides down.

Sinéad hasn't forgiven him or Shane yet but she was sticking around a few days to get reacquainted with Beth and Olly. It was pure luck Norman had business in Atlanta and he holds onto the thought they could spend a few evenings together even if it was just sitting in the same room in the company of others not speaking or just sitting at the same dining table eating dinner and asking to pass the salt or pepper. He suspected the conversations would be initiated by Norman and Glenn to keep conversation flowing throughout the evenings to make sure certain topics never popped up but it was better than nothing, he and Shane needed to sit tight, wait and let time do its course. Something he's having to lean to do again, let time do it's wonders.

Thinking of Shane, looking down the street watching him climbing into his jeep, Lilly couldn't have come at the right time. Shane had volunteered to drop Carol and Sophia home before he was dropping Lilly and Meghan to theirs and would return before midnight. Shane really needed time to unwind and Lilly seemed to be able to offer that, cheer him up and allow him to forget his worries even if it was just for a night. Shane needed this - her - Rick thinks to himself. Lilly would be able to give Shane the comfort and companionship just like all those years ago. She was good for Shane back then and she could be now - bring some stability into Shane's life that was lacking and finally give up the playboy persona to settle down like he knew Shane wanted to. The thought was a welcoming thought if what his mind was conjuring up was to ever come true.

Rick rolls his neck back and forth stepping backwards, something squishes beneath his foot. He looks down and a ghost of a smile tugs at the corner side of his lips as he picks up the Frisbee and drops it into the box with the remainder of the equipment from the tournament that took place in the afternoon. It had been a while since he'd participated in such a tournament - Carl's Junior Fun Sports Day three years ago to be precise. The games had been exactly the same and he was sure Carl had organised the day to remind him the fun they used to have; Frisbee in between the knees, hopping over and exchanging it with the next person without using hands on exchange and then dropping the Frisbee into washing basket. That needed skill and he had become rusty.

The Sack Race had caused a lively commotion and the male testosterone present was running high on challenges and wagers. So much so, after the mixed races, the men had a race exclusively for just the men making the women roll their eyes and let them get on with it as they watched them act like barbarians. It felt good to have Douggie and the guys there because he was beginning to feel part of the team. They had accepted him even as crazy as they thought he was when he first rolled up into town forced to join them, they thought he was a neurotic country-hick-cop from the sticks who was going to drag their well-earned names and reputations down into the gutter. He can't help the laugh escape remembering how they all jumped like maniacs forgetting their ages jumping across the grass to the finishing line. It had felt like an eternity ago to have had that much fun with people. He, Shane and the guys from The Sheriff's Department did this annually just for the officers and their families to get together one day out of the whole year, let their hair down and chill out. Today had felt like that with everyone, Carl, Judith, Olly and Beth - his family.

The game that brings a boyish laugh and smile to his lips is the famous Egg and Spoon Race. Shane had skipped to the finish line without breaking into a sweat entertaining the kids and the ladies who all found Shane highly amusing. He had his suspicions, grabbed the egg and tapped it with the spoon. When the shell crumbled off, they all saw a hardboiled egg. Shane's team wasn't disqualified but lost ten points, Glenn was not happy and gave Shane a timeout.

And the finale game had to have been his favourite. It wasn't anything major but because he saw a glimpse of the girl he fell in love with and that sense of humour, wit and the fun that had caught his eye broke through her guarded exterior today. Trying to run balancing holding a tray with a wine glass filled with orange juice and not spilling a drop had Beth declaring to everyone she had spent the past three years training as a waitress for this very moment clicking her knuckles determinedly making everyone laugh especially Carl thinking she was really funny because she looked so focused and seriously in the zone, you'd think she was competing in the Olympics and then she had won her race. She had accepted her prize with grace, elegance and pride and when she looked at the jar, her mouth dropped open and hit the ground when she saw the heavy jar in her arms filled with strawberry jellybeans. Her favourite which had her unscrewing the lid there and then, digging right in along with the kids who had teeth letting out happy noises as they chewed. Seeing Beth so happy enjoying those Jellybeans like she used to made him warm inside and his love double.

Rick opens up the window when he sees the glass fogging up with his heat. He welcomed any breeze that was out there which could enter and ventilate the apartment of the natural air. He could feel and smell the now familiar air of the city he once loathed to find that it wasn't so loathsome anymore. The very first time he stood there at the window in the same position staring down at the street, he had a million doubts and reasons why he should have just turned back around and returned to King County. He had worried he wouldn't like it or fit in with the crazy city life and people, feeling trapped and out of his depth. Knowing he couldn't return back to King County with everything organised and people counting on him, he decided he was just going to put his head down and focus on work. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined he would be spending any of his free time like this with the people who mattered to him.

Feeling a cool and welcome breeze, Rick relishes in it and closes his eyes enjoying the touch to his face. There was nowhere else he would rather be right now than there. His thoughts are abruptly interrupted as he jolts opening his eyes to look down reminding him why. Judith had grabbed hold of his legs hugging them as she hides dressed in her pyjamas. Rick looks up when he hears little panting and shuffling approaching. Olly comes crawling around the corner in colourful stripy shorts and t-shirt squealing excitedly looking at Judith, he makes his way over.

"Dadddddy…Daddddy!" Judith shrieks giggling circling around his legs.

"Raaaaaaaa!" Carl roars hot on Olly's heals, crawling swinging his head side to side dressed in his Batman pyjamas, the legs of the sleeping trousers were riding above his ankles indicating that he had grown a little more from the last time they had seen each other.

Rick crouches down when Olly tugs hold of his trouser leg. He grabs both Olly and Judith into each arm and they hide behind the couch. Rick presses his finger to his lips to keep quiet but the two were making noises and Olly begins to gurgle so he has to cover their little mouths with his hands, both were blowing into his palms making little _ahhhhh!_ noises liking the way the noise sounds.

"First rule of hiding and taking the huntsman by surprise," Rick whispers to Judith and Olly "Stay completely and utterly still…silent! Let them come to you…not the other way round!" He imparts to them and they both just stare at him and begin to make _ahhh!_ noises again. Rick shakes his head looking forward to the day when they could have conversations and understand one another, there was a lot he wanted to teach them.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Carl wonders aloud to himself, scratching his head and looking around.

"Juju! Olly! Come out, come out wherever you are!" He sings hoping that would lure them out from wherever they had gone and hidden.

When Judith doesn't appear like she normally does, Carl gets to his feet and tiptoes looking under the table, opening up the cupboards and when he makes his way around the couch - Rick jumps up with Judith and Olly in each arm roaring and Carl stumbles backwards onto his bottom with a little shriek making all three of them laugh hysterically. Judith was wiggling herself to get down and Olly was leaning forward stuffing his hands into his mouth laughing seeing Carl's surprised face.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Carl pouts, folding his arms over his chest legs sprawled out in front of him, head bowed down not impressed but the smile appearing saying otherwise.

"Oh, c'mon buddy, this was your favourite game when you were runnin' around in diapers!" Rick says amused putting Judith and Olly down, making his way over to squat down next to Carl to give him a hug and help him up.

"GOTTCHAAA!" Carl pounces up taking Rick by surprise making him fall back landing on his ass.

Carl jumps on top of Rick knocking him down onto his back "Bundle dad!" He orders to Judith and Olly who crawl over and flop on top of their dad copying Carl.

"Awwww, ain't that the cutest…y'all gangin' up on your old man?" Glenn laughs walking past with a bowl full of ice-cream "Cute - just take it easy on him, I don't fancy havin' to help him to the bathroom to wipe his tush when his hips and back go…man is like," He stops to think hard licking his spoon "Forty!" He says shockingly as he goes.

"Oi!" Rick moans watching Glenn disappear back into the kitchen.

"You're not an old man dad!" Carl defends.

"Too right I'm not!" Rick nods agreeably giving a _tsk_ tutt towards Glenn.

He had once felt older than his age but right now he didn't - he was in the prime of his life, thirty-five wasn't old!

"Yea, you're a real spring chicken!" Glenn pulls a face and scoffing walking past with wafer biscuits enjoying teasing Rick especially when he was weighed down by his kids who he'd never fling off of himself to chase and kick his butt.

"Where's ma rent Glenn?" Rick snaps back when he drops his head to the side, he sees Glenn running into the twin bedroom shutting the door behind him knowing that would make him disappear.

"Lives here for free, eats here for free and insults me!" Rick mumbles to himself.

"…You're a dinosaur!" Carl interrupts Rick's mumblings moving away slowly "Run Olly! Run Judy before Dadasauras tries to tickle you!" Carl screeches scuffling away giggling "When he starts, he doesn't stop!" He just remembered.

"Why you little!" Rick snorts as Carl tries crawling away "Just wait 'til I catch up to ya boy!" Rick challenges.

"Challenge accepted if ya catch me Mr Caveman!" Carl laughs shaking his foot when Rick lounged forward grabbing hold of his sock pulling at it.

"Cepted!" Judith says a little too high pitched clapping and Olly sits there clapping letting out high pitched shrieks adding to the noise.

All hell breaks loose and Carl and Rick were wrestling on the floor, Rick was tickling Carl relentlessly making him shriek louder and louder "No dad No! Stop! Pleaseeeeee hehehehe!" Carl was laughing.

"Did, anyone hear anythang?" Rick cocks his head in question to both Judith and Olly as he continues his onslaught of tickles as he mocks yawning.

"Help! Help!" Carl yelps in between his laughs and then Judith is joining in with tickling Carl and Rick winks amusingly at Judith.

Olly feeling left out crawls over and sits there staring dribbling excitedly reaching out but Carl's droopy sock catches his eyes, he reaches over and starts pulling at it making little grunting noises at his attempt when Carl's sock doesn't come off.

Beth comes out of the bathroom freshly showered, dressed in leggings and a big baggy oversized t-shirt. She was running a towel through her long hair until she hears the loud commotion coming from the lounge. She stops to listen and she swore she could hear Rick let out a loud groan. She chucks the wet towel into the open hamper and rushes making her way into the lounge nearly tripping over the toys to find Rick and Carl on the floor wrestling and tickling one another. Her eyes narrow down on them and then move up to see Judith playing with Rick's hair and it looked like he'd been electrocuted as it stands up at every direction and now the little girl moves over to Carl and begins scruffing his hair to resemble their father's. The laughter coming from Rick and Carl snaps her back to attention, she rushes over to break them apart.

"Rick! All their day's foods gonna come back up in one go and you'll be the one cleaning it!" Beth warns and then her eyes move to the right with a full view of the picture, her eyes widen in disbelief.

"**Oliver Richard Grimes!**" Beth gasps coming to a stop holding her hips when she sees Olly standing with a sock in one hand as he tries to yank off another from a defenceless Carl's foot.

Olly jumps startled, lets go of Carl's foot and plops back onto his bottom taken by surprised. His little eyes had blown huge, mouth open holding up the sock for Beth to take sensing he was in trouble. He gives her an innocent smile which is a carbon copy of how Rick looks when he gets caught doing something he knows he shouldn't be doing.

Beth lets go of her hips, shakes her head marching her way towards the troublesome foursome. She was not going to put up with their ruckus and complaints that would most definitely be coming from the neighbours. She would make all four of them go and knock on everyone's doors to apologise!

Beth picks Olly up removing the sock from his hand and plonks him on the couch giving him a little telling off. He fiddles with his hands watching the chaos in front of him wanting to join back in but knowing he wasn't allowed. Turning around, Beth picks up Judith and plonks her down next to Olly and then she sighs watching Rick and Carl not knowing how to part the two of them and decides she has to just delve in and possibly take a bruise or two whilst trying.

Carl seeing Beth approaching, sees his golden opportunity to escape. When Beth leant down to detach him, he grabs hold of her extended out hands and pulls her down making her shriek. All three of them become entangled. Carl somehow shimmies out with Beth as a distraction and crawls away running to the bathroom slamming the door shut desperate for a pee after all that tickling and laughing.

Rick twists and rolls over, flipping Beth down onto her back as his body covers hers completely whilst pining her hands up above either side of her head. They both lay there breathing in and out heavily. Rick lifts his head up realising this wasn't Carl and glad because his body was pressed down firmly on the body beneath him which felt soft and curvy and moulded and eased snuggly to fit every curve of his body like a jigsaw puzzle, fitting perfectly together.

Rick opens his eyes and just as Beth opens her, they are rooted to the spot staring hypnotized at one another. Beth's chest heaves up and down fast against Rick's broad and toned chest, they feel each other's hearts beating against one another. The smell of vanilla smothered over Beth's body beneath his, transports Rick back in time and the smell of the manly cologne and the hard muscles atop of her, takes Beth along back in time with him.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Beth was sitting idly behind the counter flipping through the pages of a magazine left behind by a customer at the Tea Room. The morning was going to be a slow one. There were only two women sitting at the far end of the room engrossed in conversation. There was an event going on at the other side of town so her regulars would be drinking and eating over there. The Lady's Book Club who reserved the corner where the comfy seating area was from 9am to noon every day, had just left after drinking one cup of coffee each and scoffed down scones informing her they were off to see a movie remake of one of the books they had read on their reading list called "Me Before You" and if it was good as the book, they'd let her know so Deputy Grimes could take her to watch it on one of their date nights. She always blushed profoundly whenever they mentioned Rick. The women were really nice and rooting for them and only had good and encouraging words about Rick - that he was a good man who'd make her really happy. And she was happy, more than happy because the glow she walks around with confirms it.

Beth hears the bell at top of the door jingle, she looks up from the magazine turning the page to see who it is, ready to serve. Her face breaks into a massive smile when she sees the silhouette of a hat and a man in uniform through the net curtain and then the light seeps in just as he steps over the threshold highlighting even after a long and most likely tough night shift, he still looked incredibly handsome and a welcoming sight indeed.

Before she knows what she's doing, Beth jumps up from her stool and rushes around making her way out from the safety of her workstation.

Rick takes off his hat, brushing his hair down into place with his fingers as he nods to the only two women customers who smile back and return to their conversation. When Rick turns his face, eyes searching her out, he gives Beth one of his gorgeous and breathtakingly smiles with the flash of his teeth when he sees her making her way towards him surprised and very happy to see him.

Beth swore she could literally swoon as Rick saunters towards her at speed. The way he was advancing, it was like he was moving with one purpose in mind and that makes her feel deliriously happy, like she's one of the most fortunate and luckiest woman in the world for someone like Rick to ever be interested and eager to be with someone like her.

"Hey, baby!" Rick greets tossing his hat down on the counter, pulling her to a side and then wrapping himself and his arms around her body as he leans in and kisses her hungrily on the lips "You're a sight for sore eyes!" He murmurs as Beth drapes her arms around the back of Rick's neck as he proceeds to kiss his way down her jaw towards her neck dipping her backwards letting out a pleased hum as Beth runs her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Ummmm, you're wearing vanilla, you know how much that scent drives me crazy!" Rick growls a little in between her chest and Beth was glad she rubbed the moisturiser into her body this morning. She hadn't anticipated seeing Rick until later once she closed up but this was a lovely and welcoming surprise and she can see Rick appreciated she had put it on, the vanilla was setting off the passionate side of Rick and she has to stop him before things got too hot and heavy with two eye witnesses to report back to everyone what they had witnessed go down in the cute and chick Tea Room.

"Rick!" Beth giggles up in the air quietly when his naughty lips delves further down towards her arched out chest.

She looks down to catch Rick admiring the view of the curve of her chest and lace of her bra in his face, mischief running through his eyes, she covers his mouth with her hand as he goes down but kisses the inside of her palm instead of his desired destination "Rick, I have customers!" She gasps reminding him looking around blushing to see if the women could see them from behind the pillar.

Rick pulls away slightly looking down at Beth dipped back in his arms, he had a pouting frown and looks serious like he was the silliest man in King County.

"Oh Dear Lord!" He says slowly "How completely rude of me!" He continues to smack his head with the palm of his hand as he helps Beth straighten up, he tucks a loose ringlet of hair behind her ear.

"Wait here, I'll just be a couple of minutes," He tells her "How could I forget to give some morning sugar to the customers whose tips will be contributing towards the deposit to our house!" He scolds himself letting go to make his way over to the two women customers and provide them his services.

Rick makes it a step before Beth pull him back throwing her arms back around his neck tightly "Just you try it buster!" She warns him whacking his chest.

"But the customers?" Rick questions innocently staring down into Beth's eyes full of amusement.

"My customers are fine and they have their own husbands to give them sugar! but I'm not fine, I'm pretty deprived and my sugar levels are really low and I need a little somethin' from a certain someone to revitalise me!" She grins shyly closing her eyes with her chin lifted up.

"Can't have that!" He says shaking his head leaning closer "Can't have you bein' deprived!" He states with his lips hovering above hers.

"No!" Beth murmurs feeling the heat of Rick's breath from above.

"Guess it's down to me to revitalize your levels Miss Greene!" He whispers.

"Guess so Deputy Grimes!" Beth shrugs pulling his neck down and Rick captures her lips kissing her slowly and passionately.

When they part, Rick kisses her nose and pulls her into a chest crushing hug "Missed you!" He groans tiredly taking a deep breath inhaling into her hair and releasing a satisfied sigh whilst breathing out.

"You have?" Beth snuggles back and feeling Rick getting comfortable like he was going to fall asleep on her he hums in response.

"Rick?" She giggles trying to move, she just about sees his eyes were closed with a small smile on his lips.

She reaches back and spanks him awake.

"Sorry!" He apologies smiling.

"Rough shift?" She asks softly stroking his back and he nods.

"I love my job majority of the times but I hate night shifts and the catastrophe that comes with it at times!" He frowns, he had to attend a terrible callout "People should be sleeping when the sun goes down and the moon comes up, would make it less rough!" He sighs wishing his job was a 9-5 and finishes on the dot which didn't always happen and to make matters worse, he had clocked off and Beth had just clocked in so they'd miss each other. He just wanted to go home and crawl into bed with Beth curled up into his side.

Beth understood the look and knowing she couldn't leave with him like he wanted her to, she kisses his chest and massages circles into his lower and upper back which he was enjoying when she feels the tension loosening from the muscles in his back. She knew she could do one more thing that would perk Rick up just a little especially when she hears the little rumble coming from his stomach.

"You hungry?" She asks lifting her chin up to look at him, she twitches her nose.

"Always!" He laughs rubbing his nose down onto hers.

"Where's Forest Grump?" She asks.

"I dropped Shane home before coming here, he fell asleep in the car and I had to practically drag the moose into his house." Rick says wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walk towards the counter.

"I hope you know, we all really appreciate everythin' you and the guys back at the station do for us!" She tells him.

Rick blushes squeezing her and Beth beams happy pulling him to take his stool as she goes back behind the counter to make Rick a Hero's Breakfast with all the trimmings. Rick sits back feeling a sense of peace as he watches Beth dancing around her workstation, he reaches over and picks up the magazine Beth was reading. A slow smirk spreads across his face as he leans on the counter eyes widening in surprise reading the two pages and then looks up at Beth in curiosity.

"So do you have a list?" Rick asks raising his brow after reading the full contents of the article.

Beth looks at Rick confusedly when she places his breakfast in front of him not knowing what he was talking about. She gives him a look to elaborate what he was talking about.

Rick clears his throat, holds up the magazine and reads eagerly from the page "Places women fantasise having sexual encounters, everyone woman has a list, what are yours?" He reads out and looks up waiting for Beth for a response intrigued.

Beth reaches over and grabs the magazine to see what Rick was going on about, thinking he was trying to tease her. Her eyes race across the first couple of lines as Rick shovels eggs and bacon into his mouth as he sips his tea smirking when he sees the pink blush rush up from her neck all the way to her face which tells him, she hadn't yet gotten to the juicy article he'd just read. Beth slams the magazine shut and shoves it away down the far end of the counter. When she dares to look up, she sees Rick grinning at her waiting.

"Eat ya breakfast Deputy and let me get back to my customers!" Beth huffs scurrying off embarrassed, Rick seemed to have cheered up and was in Rick-Teasing-Mode.

"I'll be waitin' for your list!" Rick says over his shoulder.

Beth stops in her tracks, looking around mortified wanting to defend herself to anyone listening to Rick, she didn't have a list and runs away when she sees there's nobody there but Rick teasing her.

Rick looks up ahead into the glass mirror to see Beth talking to the women and occasionally she would look over and look away when he catches her. He smiles to himself. If Beth was to ever make up a list, he knew she'd never intentionally show it to him, she would be too embarrassed and he was fine with that. What they had, he was more than happy with.

Beth comes back with her tray and loads the dishwasher.

But, he thinks biting his toast watching Beth…if ever she had a list, he'd be more than willing to run his eyes over it and make her fantasises into realities and he couldn't deny, it was a turn on to know your girlfriend had a list of fantasises she wanted to experiment and experience them with you. Maybe one day he smirks to himself twirling his spoon in his tea.

**_Later that afternoon_**

Beth finishes wiping down the counters and washes her hands at the little sink. Her eyes catch the magazine sitting at the side where she had banished it to. Turning the tap off, she wipes her hands and looks around. Seeing nobody there, she casually strolls over looking around again to be sure and stands there tapping her fingers on the granite surface. Her hand slowly slides over and pulls the magazine back over. She looks down biting down on her lower lip and giving in, she flips the pages to find the article Rick had been reading.

She blushes profoundly at the graphic details, at one point she had to cover her eyes with a cloth because she gets an imagine in her mind of the woman and her husband smiling up at her, they get up to kinky stuff all the time. Rick had sat there reading every details of these women's stories and their lists of fantasies which they've shared with their partners and Rick had asked her whether she had a list. Beth bursts out laughing, she wasn't that experienced and she's never really thought of things like the women in the magazine have dreamed up and made into reality.

"The only list I've made is a shopping list!" She says to herself.

Beth closes the magazine. The article was practically porn for women in The Woman's Weekly and now Rick thinks that's what she reads and is secretly into, she's not thought such detailed thoughts before and to write them down?! She slumps face down onto the counter groaning.

A couple of scenarios flash through Beth's mind and she was shocked standing back up. She had fantasies and things that she wanted to do with Rick?! She grabs one of the freshly washed table cloths and drops it on top of her head stopping her thoughts from manifesting, stopping any of them leaking out.

"I have a list!" She mumbles shocked at herself under the table cloth.

She doesn't dare move, shocked at herself and wonders what Rick's reaction would be if he ever found out. She was just as shameless as the women in The Woman's Weekly that he thought she purchased weekly.

"God, he'd never look me in the face the same way again!" Beth tells herself.

She chucks the table cloth off her head, walks over to the armchair and slumps into it kicking her feet up onto the coffee table. She couldn't just write up a list and hand it to Rick she blushes. She sees her cell phone and grabs it and begins to tap away at it just so she can see what her list would look like and then she could delete it, there would be no evidence and nobody would ever know.

"Rick, who knew, I do have a list and here it is..." She taps away laughing.

Beth reads through her list a second time and shakes her head "I have no shame!…Rick would never do that!" She goes to delete the message, this was a type of list Maggie would make and then she jumps dropping her phone when the bell on the door jingles.

A customer had returned for their jacket. When she closes the door behind them, she makes her way back to grab her bag to go home to Rick's place like they arranged. She picks up her phone and goes to check to see if she had any messages and when she unlocks her phone, her face freezes when she remembers. She scrolls through her phone and she gasps covering her mouth when she doesn't see her "List" in her drafts. She shakily goes to her sent folder and her eyes widen in horror as she lets out a shriek. She had sent her "List" message to Rick. She fills dizzy and retakes a seat feeling her legs buckling beneath her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Beth chants rocking back and forth "He's gonna think I'm a perverted hussy!" She tells herself "I said I wanted him to-" She covers her face.

Beth jumps up, she was desperate so she calls up her network provider.

"I sent a message from this number but I need you to un-send it!" She tells the customer assistance advisor.

"Sorry Miss Greene, the message has been sent, there is nothing we can do!" The customer advisor apologises without any sympathy; this was a constant request by clients.

"You don't understand it has a list!" She air quotes "A list that nobody should ever see especially my boyfriend!" She says.

"You have to! Please!" she begs "Hello?" Beth says into the phone and looks at it, they had hung up on her.

She looks at the clock on the wall, Rick would still be asleep. If she got to his house, she could delete it before he woke up and he would never need to know. She grabs her things, switches off the lights and locks up. She unlocks her bike chain and jumps onto her bike buckling up her helmet and peddles her way to Rick's house.

Once she swerves into Rick's road nearly knocking over a neighbour, she turns around apologising and sees Rick's patrol car parked up the drive. She peddles up the drive and falls off the bike crawling towards the stairs and climbing up fumbling with her keys. She pushes it into the lock and unlocks the door running in towards Rick's bedroom to find him awake running a towel through his hair having taken a shower.

"Hey!" Rick says looking up to see Beth and she rushes over but trips into him "What's up?" He laughs catching her and helping her to stand straight.

Beth was out of breath, clutching her stomach, she had a cramp, she had to sit down and then Rick was kneeling down rubbing her thighs "You okay baby?" He asks seeing the anxiety etched over Beth's face.

"Somebody stole my cell phone and they're sendin' random messages!" Beth blabbers out "...have you received any?" Beth asks trying to read his face.

"Not that I know of, I haven't checked my messages yet!" Rick said leaning over into his trouser pocket and taking his cell phone out.

Beth squeezes her mouth tightly shut and before she knows what she's doing, she smacks her palm under Rick's hand and catches the phone jumping onto the bed running across it.

"Beth?" Rick says getting up.

Beth starts flicking through the phone with her back to Rick who creeps up and snatches the phone back.

"NO!" Beth screams jumping from the bed onto Rick's back trying to grab at the cell phone, he twirls around and Beth latches on trying to reach for it.

"Beth, what are ya doin'?" Rick laughs surprised with Beth's behaviour.

Rick backs up to the bed and shakes his body and Beth loses grip and drops on to the bed. Rick steps forward and taps at his cell. Beth rolls over the mattress onto the floor, rushes to Rick jumping up and down tickling him trying to snatch the phone only making Rick hold it up in the air.

"Rick, please give it to me!" She pleads yanking his arm down.

"Why?" He asks stretching his arm up as far as it would go.

"Because!" She says "Please don't ask me again!" She says and leaps up tackling Rick down onto the bed wiggling up his body to grab the phone and Rick begins to tickle her and she screams laughing warning him to stop.

Beth uses underhand tactics by grabbing him between his thighs and squeezing him to stop tickling and it works, she reaches over and steals the cell phone and flops onto the bed and swipes, finds her message and deletes just as Rick grabs it back.

Beth just giggles hysterically kicking her legs up and down on the mattress and Rick stares at her thinking she had finally lost it. He drops his cell phone aside and tugs Beth down and traps her between his body, grabbing both her hands and restraining them above her head.

"Hey!" She smiles looking pleased with herself.

"What was all that about?" He asks.

"Nothing!" She grins leaning up and kissing him smack on the lips.

Rick hums seeing the gleeful and relived look on Beth's face which tells him he needs to find out what was deleted from his phone.

"Dinner?" He asks.

"Yep, I'm starving!" She says as Rick helps her up.

"Let me grab a shirt and we can go out and grab dinner." Rick suggests.

"Okay, I'll freshen up." Beth slips into the bathroom humming.

Rick throws on a clean shirt and picks up his phone.

"Hey Smithy, I need you to retrieve a text message deleted from a cell phone today!" Rick requests turning to watch the bathroom door "Yes, that would be great, I look forward to hearing from you!" Rick hides the small grin just as Beth comes out the bathroom makeup retouched and hair combed through.

"Who was that?" She asks grabbing the perfume on Rick's dresser and spritzes herself.

"Lost and Found stuff." Rick answers flipping his phone in the air and then dropping it into his jean's pocket "Shall we go?" He smiles at Beth holding out his hand.

"Let's!" Beth beams grabbing his hand and following Rick, relieved and relaxed her embarrassing list was forever gone.

**_Two days Later_**

Rick was sitting at his desk buried in paperwork. There was endless reports and crosschecking to do. His phone goes off for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, he picks it up and bark _Deputy Grimes!_

"Sorry Smithy, drowning in paper and I need a fuckin' break!" He sighs leaning back rubbing her eyes "What can I do you for?" He asks.

Rick stops rubbing his eyes as he sits up and pulls his keyboard close and goes to his emails "Thanks Smithy, I owe you one!" He thanks and replaces the receiver back down on the phone.

"Miss Greene, what are ya tryin' to hide from me?" He says quietly to himself seeing Smithy's name, his eyes move to the subject heading **_Enjoy! ;-)_**. He stares at it for a couple of seconds and clicks on it.

The email opens up. He reads that the message was in fact from Beth and when his eyes run down the list, it had his full and complete attention. He scoots closer not believing his eyes and jumps covering his screen looking around so nobody could read Beth's List. Shane comes back to his desk and sees Rick acting shifty and fidgety in his seat.

"You got porn up on your screen, you look all aroused!" Shane snaps Rick to look up when he hears the thud of files hit Shane's table opposite him.

Rick looked like he was caught looking at something he shouldn't be looking at but they retrieve text messages and emails all the time like this. The only difference was from those to this, the message was retrieved from his phone sent to him from his girlfriend and if anyone else sees, then…

"It is!" Shane says slowly narrowing his eyes at Rick "Porn, a naked chick, some kinky shit…lemme see!" Shane demands getting up.

Rick tries to close down the email but it was taking it's time and now it had frozen. He smacks at the mouse seeing Shane coming over, he stands up and tries to shield the screen looking around to see what he could do to distract Shane, there was nothing, he was coming. Rick's eyes land on wall socket, he leans over and pulls out the plug.

"Rick, you dirty mother fu-" Shane was giving out a dirty laugh and then he stops to see a black screen "You suck!" Shane says pointing to Rick making his way back to his desk.

Rick slumps into his seat relieved thinking that was close. He sits there now with a smirk on his face finding out Beth did have a List.

"I got a last minute appointment I need to get to later today so I'm gonna finish up early today!" Rick says pulling himself back to his desk to speed through paperwork.

"Alright, ya wanna hang out later? Shane asks.

"Can't, got a list I need to get started on." Rick answers back.

Rick continues to put pen to paper trying to stop thinking about the list and fails miserably because he's decided Fantasy Number 1 wasn't too risqué and yet it was going to be especially if they get caught. Beth was going to get one hell of a surprise later and he knew how to make Beth feel comfortable.

_**Later that day**_

Beth was sweeping behind the counter and hears the bell jingle.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Beth calls out.

She hears the bolt on the door slide with a loud thud. She abruptly whirls around holding her broom and sighs with relief to see that it was Rick.

"Rick, you scared the living day lights outta me!"

She composes herself and looks up to see Rick turning the closed sign around and then dropping the blinds on the big window so nobody could look in.

"Rick, what are ya doin'?" She asks confused and looks up at the clock, it was only 5pm another half an hour until closing time.

Rick turns around and he had a look in his striking eyes that could not be mistaken. Beth sees arousal and mischief dancing over them and the tiniest smirk tugging on his beautiful lips. Rick begins taking slow paced steps and she can hear the heel of his boots hitting the wooden floor echoing in the empty room with every step he took. The way he was advancing, it was like he was moving with one purpose in mind and she can see it on his face the closer he approaches; he wants her and he wants her now! She goes weak at the knees and she feels herself go embarrassingly moist, she gulps because this is how she'd imagined a fantasy, only the build-up was being better executed by Rick who seemed to be in control of what he was doing.

Rick watches Beth swallowing deeply. He watches her slender neck move, his eyes trail up to see her lick and wet her bottom lip and when his blue eyes meet hers, he sees the anticipation and desire beginning to burn behind them and he felt himself harden. He starts to unbuckle his holster and once it slides off, he holds it in one hand allowing the hand to drop to his side as he pulls up the counter door and walks through where only staff are permitted to enter.

"Staff only!" Beth says above a whisper and points up at the sign which Rick ignores as he locks the door behind him and turns to Beth placing his holster down next to her handbag.

Beth watches Rick unclipping his radio, pulling it off and depositing it on top of his holster. She looks on confused. When Rick turns around, she continues to watch him as his eyes run down appreciatively over her body in her little fitted shirt dress. He takes slow steps unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and Beth takes slow steps back as her heart begins to pound against her ribcage, her breathing becomes rapid whilst all the time keeping her eyes on Rick's, her back bumps against the wall behind her. She looks back at the wall, she had nowhere to go and then she looks up blushingly when she feels the heat radiating off of Rick's body practically touching her as he boxes her in with his hands resting on the wall either side of her face. He grabs the broom out of her hands and chucks it aside.

"I got your list!" He whispers into the side of her face as his nose trails down her cheek.

"What!" Beth squeals "How?" She asks.

Rick lets out a throaty laugh grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head. He reaches into his pocket and drops two condoms down on the counter for later and then reaching back, he pulls out his cuffs. Beth watches him cross her wrists over the other and then he cuffs them to the pipe above.

Rick runs his hands slowly down her arms sending shockwaves as he goes over her breasts where he caresses them making Beth moan, he kisses the corner of her lips as he trails his hands down her waist to finally hold her hips stepping close with his body flush up against hers.

"Text messages are retrievable in the profession I work in and that message was intended for me, it was only fair that I got to read it and then memorise it before deleting it again," Rick murmurs as he nuzzles her ear gripping Beth's hips tighter "I've memorised every tiny detail from 1 to 10 and I want you to enjoy each one and today is number 1!" He reveals.

Beth gasps, Rick had read all the list, she could hear the confident smirk in his voice.

Rick continues to press wet kisses over Beth's jaw and collarbone as he begins to slip his hand up beneath her dress, sliding it up her soft leg towards the smooth warm flesh of her inner thighs which makes Beth's breath hitch.

Her first fantasy was, Rick to spontaneously turn up at The Tea Room, lock the door, cuff her up on the pipe and have his way with her. She couldn't touch him, he could only touch her.

"If at any time you want me to stop, we can stop!" Rick pulls his head back a little to look into Beth's eyes whilst stroking her inner thigh with his thumb.

"I want this!" Beth answers leaning forward and kisses Rick to confirm how much "Please don't stop Rick!" She pleads now that this was happening.

Rick smiles. He presses his lips onto hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, his fingers brush against the lace of her underwear, he slips his hand in and dips his finger into the heat of her wetness making Beth moan and whimper into Rick's mouth as he swirls his tongue against hers and his finger inside her, adding a second giving that extra pleasure. He increases the speed making Beth spasm and find her release. It didn't take much time for Beth to come, the thrill had taken over. Rick's hand was skilfully unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt dress. He lets each side of the material fall apart to reveal her beautiful body in her underwear. Rick gives Beth a sloppy kiss and begins kissing his way down her body. Getting down onto his knees, Rick hooks his fingers onto the material of her panties and pulls them down to her ankles. Beth lifts her feet up one at a time so Rick could discard them to a side. Beth stands there in her little kitten heels as Rick holds her thighs as he kisses and nips at her her tummy, each side of her hips sending jolts of pleasure through her body down to her core centre which was now aching. Rick looks up to see Beth's beautiful face in bliss and sees she was relaxed and more than ready. He wraps his arms around each of her thighs spreading them as he trails his mouth down from her bellybutton licking as he goes down slowly and torturously all the way down to be in between her parted thighs and he plunges straight in making Beth throw her head back moaning his name as he holds her tightly whilst he continues to pleasure her with his tongue and mouth.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Eherm!" they hear a cough above them.

Rick and Beth snap back to reality, look up and see Glenn grinning towering above them. Rick looks down at Beth as she looks back at him, both blushing and crestfallen at the same time.

"So you guys gonna stay down there all night?" Glenn asks with a giggle.

Rick looks to his side a little lost.

"Rick!" Beth whispers wiggling her arms which were still pinned down above her head.

Rick looks down at them and seeing the look on Beth's face, he lets go and starts to get up which was a mistake, he unintentionally pressed his body down onto Beth's for leverage to push himself up and things came back to life again, not just for Rick but for Beth too when she grabbed hold of his shoulder trying to hold in a gasp.

"I'm sorry!" Rick apologies detaching himself getting to his feet, he offers his hand to Beth and she accepts it.

They both don't know where to look. Glenn looks down at Rick and throws him a pillow. Rick catches it and holds it below his waist embarrassed.

Carl had returned and steps in looking around at everyone wondering what happened.

"I'll put Olly and Judith the sleep!" Beth announces turning around, picking them up and placing them on each hip.

She looks at Rick one last time before she rushes towards the master bedroom to put the two down for the night.

"Dad, can I bunk with you tonight?" Carl asks tugging Rick's arm.

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a minute to tuck you in." Rick smiles and Carl runs to claim his bed.

"Guess I'm sleepin' on the couch!" Glenn frowns jumping on to one of the couches and switches the TV on low.

Rick makes his way to the room he'll be sharing with Carl. Passing, he looks through the gap between the door of the master bedroom. Beth was sitting on the bed with Olly in her lap and Judith cuddled into her side as she reads them a story.

He saw a look in Beth's eyes and it wasn't just that of friendship, there was something more, there was still something there.


	50. Chapter 50

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to malzateb, Guest, Guest and brinxb for your comments on the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 50**

* * *

Rick wipes the steam off the mirror and takes hold of his razor ready to swipe it across his cheek. He looks up, eyes meet his reflection and a small reflective smile pulls at the corners of his lips.

He had woken up before the crack of dawn to see a small lump under the covers and a mop of messy hair in the bed next to his snoring. When he walked out into the lounge, Shane and Glenn were sharing the pull-out bed snoring even louder and every so often, they'd be pulling at the covers. When he looked into the master bedroom, Olly and Judith were fast asleep next to Beth on the king sized bed. He could see two empty bottles on the nightstand, pink and blue which told him Beth had woken up and fed both Olly and Judith. He had woken up to give Judith her bottle but Beth had beaten him to it. His eyes slowly fell upon Beth's sleeping face. She had been through so much over the years but she was still the same kind and wonderful woman he knew and fell in love with. She welcomed his children with open arms and showered them with kindness. She didn't have to but she did and both Carl and Judith had taken to Beth like he knew they would.

He had stood at the door for a little moment just watching the three of them sleeping safe and soundly. Judith was snuggled next to Beth with Olly laying on Beth's chest holding her ear. Olly lifted his little head up, smiled sleepily and laid back down into the warmth of Beth. He couldn't help but smile unable to believe his own eyes that Olly is a piece of him - he was still pinching himself that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him, but Olly is real and his. Such a good, happy natured and easy going baby who very well may look like him, but all his wonderful qualities and that precious smile were of Beth's which shone through. It was a beautiful moment and it gave him a sense of peace, like he had no worries in the world, the ones he had were forgotten and had evaporated in that instant whilst watching them.

Happy and contented, he'd fallen back into a blissful slumber when his head hit his pillow. No dreadful thoughts plagued his mind nor any old dreams that woke him up in a sweat. Each day, that pain and void he felt was easing away slowly to be replaced with a sense of calm and the beginnings of feeling whole again and stronger. The question of Judith's paternity had troubled him greatly but he doesn't accept that she is not his, she is - a test and piece of paper would not tell him otherwise and Shane had said the same, Judith is a Grimes. He never knew he could be so attached to anyone but he was, and they were all together under the one roof. This is what he had always wanted, he was ready to do what he had to do to make this a permanent reality - stability for his children, for Beth and stability for himself - not completely sure how but he was going to find a way or a way needed to find them.

Lori had emotionally blackmailed and manipulated him for far too long, especially when he was depressed. Took advantage of his love for his children and Beth and used them as leverage to get what she wanted and so he would never leave her. He had enough was an understatement - he was going to get his life back on track, wasn't going to mope and pine away anymore. He was going to man-up, be proactive and take back the reigns and free himself of the burden of Lori once and for all and prove himself to Beth so hopefully one day he'd be able to put that ring on her finger if she would ever take him back. He had lied to Sinéad. He never took the ring back, he still had it and kept it in his safe in the basement of his house where his office is along with all of Beth's personal possessions she left behind which he couldn't let go - he packed it all up into his truck and took it home.

Before he places the razor to his cheek ready to glide it along the foam, the door bursts open and the smacking of little bare feet running across on the tiled floor grabs his attention. Rick's eyes dart across the mirror but he doesn't see anyone. He turns, looking down to see Judith running past him and she hides behind the towel rail with the enormous towel dangling down covering her body. Before he can go over and ask what she was doing, in bursts Carl in his Deputy's hat holding a squirty toy pistol jumping here and there, pulling the shower curtain open giving out a mocking laugh which comes to an abrupt stop when he sees the bathtub empty.

"That Judith Grimes! slipped away again!" Carl complains in his cowboy voice and Rick can hear little giggles coming from behind the towel which pulls so many strings at his heart.

"There's a stink-butt-diaper in 'ere that needs changin'!" Carl says in his new adopted voice sniffing the air holding his gun, pretending to follow a smell as he pinches his nose together walking closer to the tiny giggles.

Rick watches Carl, then over at Judith and then a sucking noise makes him turn to face the bathroom door to see Olly crawling in sucking his dummy, zooming past on his hands and knees. Rick places his hands on either side of his hips watching Olly scurrying towards Carl, and then his ears pick up the soft humming approaching from the direction Olly had entered. Beth walks in with a tall pile of clean towels in her arms. He watches Beth stack them into the cupboard and as if a mommy instinct kicked in, Beth's head swings to the side to see Olly reaching to touch the toilet bowl to pull himself up, she jumps over grabbing him and lifts him up into her arms.

"Eeky! Yucky! No touchin' the potty Peanut!" Beth pulls a face pointing her finger at the toilet and wagging it as if to say no.

Carl opened the shower screen door grinning, stuck his head in and frowns.

"Carl, is there anythin' particular you'd like for breakfast?" Beth asks over her shoulder as she continues to tidy up the cupboard with Olly on her hip watching.

"You can surprise me, I'm cool with anythin' you make!" Carl answers shutting the shower door, he looks around and smirks when he could see little feet beneath the towel. He creeps up, yanks the towel off the railing and tosses it up into the air - it lands on top of Rick's head blocking his view of Beth and Olly.

"Found ya Judy!" Carl laughs making Judith shriek running away, hiding between Beth's legs.

"Hey sweetie!" Beth smiles looking down, Olly sucking his dummy looks down to see what was going on and when he sees Judith, he lets out a long laugh, leaning forward to get down to join her.

"Hey dumbass!" Glenn's croaky voice comes from the door as he stomps in stretching his arms behind his head "What are ya doin'?" He asks when he sees Rick standing there in a bath towel wrapped around his waist with another draped over his head but before Rick can answer, Glenn slips behind him at the sink and starts washing his face.

"I _was_ usin' the bathroom, _was_ tryin' ta shave before y'all busted your ways in!" Rick responds to Glenn hearing the water running getting Beth's attention from behind.

Beth's eyes catch the sight of Rick in just a towel. Feeling like she was staring too long at his body, she quickly averts her eyes away, mind in a whirl of thoughts wondering how long Rick was standing there. She was too busy with housework, she had barged her way in when he was using the bathroom. She was utterly embarrassed scolding herself for walking around Rick's apartment like it were her own.

If anyone could see Rick's face, he was smiling under the towel. He should be annoyed but he wasn't. He had many times had thoughts that mornings would be something like this with Beth pottering about tidying and their kids busy messing about whilst he tried to get ready for work and those longing thoughts becoming a somewhat reality hits him. There were no words to express how happy he was feeling right now. Another time, he'd have kicked Glenn out of the bathroom and possibly shouted at Carl for entering without permission. He felt bad, he had completely distanced himself from Carl and he vowed that he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Ya snooze, ya loose daddio!" Glenn scoffs back splashing his face with water making Rick snort.

Glenn pats his face dry turning around, his eyes run over Beth wearing those big baggy unflattering clothes that drown her and her figure. He frowns shaking his head not understanding why she chooses to hide behind them. He decides it was time to take matters into his own hands - chuck away the frumpy clothes he wasn't used to seeing Beth in, enlist the help of Sassy Sinéad and Fashionista Guru Amy to take Beth shopping and give her a makeover and bring back the cute, chick and vibrant girl she once was before she moved to Atlanta. Glenn smirks knowing Rick won't be able to keep his eyes off Beth once they were finished with her.

"Daddy!" Judith points to Rick when she sees him "Daddy hide!" She says running over and grabbing his leg "Found!" she squeals looking up making Rick smile, he picks her up so they were now both hiding under the towel and nose to nose.

Rick inhales the baby smell of Judith, she was freshly bathed and dressed in a little pretty floral-print dress Sinéad had gotten her. He kisses the tip of her nose and sighs as he holds her. Judith giggles when she feels the prickle of Rick's stubbles and shaving foam when she touches his cheek.

Beth was lost in her thoughts remembering how she had completely zoned out last night when she and Rick were sprawled out on the floor in a compromising position. Very intimate and private moments between them came flooding back to her and she was sure Rick must have read her mind because he too seemed to be lost in memories. He had a look in his eyes, searching hers, like he had gone back in time with her to a particular moment when feelings were mutual and there were no boundaries between them. The thoughts heat Beth's face up, she hides behind Olly's back, she was sure she had a full on glowing blush evident over her cheeks. When Rick had come back to consciousness, she saw _that look _in his eyes - _that look_ told her, he was still in love with her and needs her and being friends wasn't enough, impossible and something had stirred within herself. Her eyes dart over the floor conflicted - thoughts she had been blocking out of her mind for so long resurfacing, old passions re-igniting to be in Rick's arms again, holding her, loving her…

"Beth!" Carl calls appearing in front of her out of nowhere.

Beth practically jumps snapping out of her thoughts to look at Carl startled and feeling guilty of her thoughts. His dad was still married to his mother, possibly unaware of the divorce proceeding between his parents and here she was having selfish thoughts of being with his father again. Beth looks away, feeling ashamed of herself.

Carl was making funny faces at Olly making him laugh "Can we go to the restaurant for lunch today?" Carl asks jumping around Beth "T-Dog said I can help him make a foot-long Steak Sub Sandwich and Dale said we can make the biggest Sundae Surprise that'll make everyone's eyes pop out of their eye sockets!" He emphasises widening his eyes when he stops so they were now face to face.

Beth smiles when she sees Carl's eyes practically lighting up excited. She wanted him to enjoy his time in Atlanta, he deserved to have fun before he returned home and if Dale had invited Carl to the restaurant and T-Dog into his kitchen, it was okay with her.

"Count me in too little man!" Shane says walking in grabbing the towel off of Rick's head, pulling Judith's nose having heard Carl from the lounge "Wanna check out this fancy restaurant where you work and the fancy food and if it's for free, I'm there!" He says walking over to the shower and switching it on "Ya know I'm already there!" He says grinningly looking over at Beth.

Carl places his hands on Beth's arm and shakes it eagerly to regain her attention. When she looks down into Carl's hopeful eyes, her face softens. It was really hard to say no to as she sees Rick and Olly in Carl.

"…If it's okay with your dad but I think-" Beth momentarily hesitates answering turning to meet Rick's eyes.

He was standing not too far away looking at her intently. She wasn't sure how long, she adjusts Olly on her hip as she stares back uncertainly for his response.

Carl and Judith were going back home with Shane later that afternoon. Lori was expecting them back no later than 7pm and she assumed Rick wanted to spend as much alone time with Carl and Judith on their last day in Atlanta as he could.

As if Rick could read her inner thoughts, he gives a nod in agreement to Beth and smiles over at Carl who was jumping up and down celebrating making Olly bounce.

"Thanks dad!" Carl rushes over and hugs him round the waist and remembering the time "C'mon Olly, let's go watch Star Wars: Clone Wars!" He says rushing to take Olly and then he's making for the lounge stealing the remote from Glenn.

Seeing Rick needed to get ready and Judith looking like she was going to doze off again only having woken up not long ago, Beth approaches "C'mon Judith, let's go make pancakes and then you can have a little nap after ya got some in your tummy." She says holding her hands out to take the little girl so Rick could finish shaving.

"Daddy…pancake…mess!" Judith says rubbing her eyes reaching out to Beth to be taken.

"Did daddy try and make pancakes and made a big mess instead?" Beth enquiries taking Judith into her arms.

Beth was trying to keep a straight face but unable to, there was a twinkle in her eyes from memories of Rick always trying to help her in the kitchen or his epic failed attempts when he tried to surprise her with pancakes in bed but would come back with toast smothered with his beloved peanut butter.

"Big mess!" Judith chirps from resting on Beth's shoulder making Beth laugh wiping her face off of the shaving foam.

"Hey big mouth!" Rick says in disbelief at Judith for her disloyalty and her suddenly finding her voice to innocently humiliate him and then he looks at Beth for laughing seeing the amusement on her face when she caught his suddenly little boy face he was pulling. His lips twitch up remembering the pancake disasters and the toast that saved breakfast more often than once.

"And you're right Judith…daddy always made a big mess and I always had to clean up after him and I don't even know how some of those pancakes ended way up high on the kitchen ceiling?" Beth looks to Rick with a small smirk on her face for an answer.

"I was tryin' to flip 'em," Rick begins explaining "but they always got stuck to the pan so you have to flip 'em harder, put some muscle into it!" He defends when he see the two sets of eyes on him "…I blame the pan!" Rick shakes his head because none of his pancakes ever came out right and they'd be stuck to the ceiling nine times out of ten when he got frustrated tossing them up in the air.

Beth lifts her brow and tilts her head to the side "You're gonna blame the pan?" She asks disbelievingly and Rick can hear the taunting in her voice, he just fixes his gaze at her "The non-stick pans?" She asks and Rick nods his head yes.

"The same pans I used?" Beth asks for clarity and Rick fiddles with his shaver "From recollection, the pan seemed to work perfectly fine when I took over?!" She says matter of fact enjoying teasing Rick "The pans in my house and the pans in your house…doesn't that say somethin'?" She asks and looks at Judith for an answer, who nods her little head, they both turn back to Rick for his response.

"…They make it look easy on TV…you made it look easy but it's not!" Rick complains rubbing his brow and then folding his arms over his pecks with what looks like a little pout on his face.

Beth has to bite down on her lower lip. It's been a long time since she's seen a sulking Rick. She loved teasing him as much as he loved teasing her and the pacifying and making-up was always the fun part.

"I made great toast!?" Rick interrupts Beth's thoughts looking up to meet her eyes raising his brow in question.

They share a look and both burst out laughing simultaneously, remembering Rick even made a mess at toast sometimes, he burnt them to a crisp once and set off the smoke detectors all over his house. The guys from the fire department showed up and wouldn't let him forget the incident whenever they crossed paths on jobs or just yelled out "TOAST!" to him whenever they drove by in their big red fire trucks, it was harmless teasing.

"You were such a lousy cook!" Beth giggles over at Rick, who pretends to look insulted "…but you always tried and you did make great toast!" Beth sighs smiling intently at Rick and he smiles back remembering like she was.

"Yeah, Rick's the world's worst cook!" Shane says poking his head out from inside the shower.

"Dear god, Shane!" Rick shouts in alarm forgetting Shane was still in the bathroom with them and cursing himself for not realising Shane had gotten into the shower.

Rick chucks his shaver onto the counter, covering Beth and Judith's eyes as he turns them around, thankful the shower panels were frosted glass and blurred Shane's body.

"He even tried practicin' to make pancakes to impress you…he looked like a bag of coke blew up in his face more than once!" Shane snorts "What men do to impress chicks!" winking to Rick.

Rick sees the little rubber duck on the shelf, grabs it and chucks it at Shane's head to shut up. Before Rick turns around, Shane sprays water at them making Beth and Judith shriek. Rick pulls Beth and Judith into his arms, covering them from getting soaked, backing them out as he yells for Shane to stop who just drowns them out with his singing.

* * *

Beth smiles carrying empty plates to the trolley watching Dale holding Olly as he directs Carl, Judith and Sophia on how to make the best Sundae Surprise ever.

They'd finished eating their ginormous gourmet foot long sub-sandwiches and sides that Carl helped T-Dog prepare which was a huge success amongst the kids and grownups. Carl had announced to everyone he was thinking of looking into becoming a Chef which made all the men cheer, putting their thumbs up in support as they munched away at the children's leftovers. Carol had enquired what T-Dog was like as a boss because she was soon to be joining him as his part-time Sous-Chef and was a little nervous, it's been years since she's stepped foot into a professional kitchen. Carl had looked deep in thought and said, he was one hundred times better than Gordon Ramsey, he'll never need to be bleeped out and she would like working with T-Dog because he was hip and really cool and the best real chef he knows.

Beth walks over to see how the Sundae Surprise was coming along and covers her mouth when she sees the monster they were making.

"Ya can never have too much sprinkles!" Dale says knowingly shaking the sprinkles over the biggest Sundae Beth's ever seen "Isn't that right Skipper?" He grins slipping in a sprinkle into Olly's mouth and then into his own looking around hoping they don't get caught indulging.

Olly had a little tube in his hands shaking it like it were his maracas. Beth only hoped it was sealed, the guys would have a fit if there were sprinkles all over the floors that made its way into the heart of the restaurant, the diners were always welcomed to a clean and sparkling restaurant and that's how she wanted it to remain.

Carl, Sophia and Judith were giggling copying Dale who pours a generous amount of chocolate stars into his mouth and when he brings his face down, he finds they had been busted sneaking sweets as Beth stands there holding her hips in her mommy stance, tapping her foot on the ground waiting for an explanation.

"We're…erm?" Dale stutters with a mouthful trying to find an excuse looking at the nearly empty tube in his hand and then at Sophia "Er…."

"Testin' them to make sure they're okay Aunt Bethy!" Sophia jumps in flashing her teeth.

"Yea, testin' them to make sure they're okay!" Dale repeats nodding and then flashing his teeth too.

"Yep, we're the official sweet treat testers!" Carl grins flashing his teeth - Judith and Olly copy.

Beth looks from one face to the other and snorts because they've got chocolate smears over their faces and teeth.

"Just this once…I didn't see anything!" Beth lifts her face up into the air, smile on her lips, turns around and walks off leaving them to it "Just don't make too much mess!" She says over her shoulder knowing they most definitely will.

"Yes Siree!" They chorus together saluting as Beth walks off.

"Sheesh, I thought we were gonna get told off and sent to the corner!" Dale takes a deep breath shaking his head with relief at the kids making them laugh, he begins to scatter the chocolate stars over the Sundae as he sings.

Sophia, Carl and Judith pick up the chocolates that fall around the bowl giggling hovering them into their mouths and handing some to Olly who was sucking on them making pleasing sounds and licking his fingers.

"T'Dog hardly ever lets anyone into the sanctuary of his kitchen unless ya can chop a carrot - Julieene or Brunoise in less than sixty seconds let alone a child!" Amy says leaning on the counter holding her chin watching Dale with the children once Beth walks over to stand next to her behind the counter.

"T-Dog's a professional Chef but he's an uncle too, he loves kids and can never say no to them and Carl really enjoyed himself…we could be lookin' at the next amazin' Chef!"

Beth smiles when she looks into the kitchen watching T-Dog and his assistants prepping for the evening. The Chef's looked up to T-Dog and even the trainees did, they took on board everything he imparted to them. He was helping them work their way up the ladder in a professional kitchen and T-Dog was one of the best Chiefs in Atlanta, people booked months in advance for a table to be able to taste the meals on his menu and she knew Carol would be fine, she'd fit right in with the Kitchen Team.

"T-Dog _is_ the best!" Amy agrees with a sigh pushing herself up off the counter to go check on her tables.

"Amy?"

Beth grabs Amy's arm making her stop in her tracks.

"Is everything okay?" Beth asks cautiously, Amy had been avoiding her calls, not once coming to visit her since she's been staying at Rick's. They used to hang out all the time, go for a bite to eat on days off but the past week, nothing.

Amy peers up at Beth from beneath her thickly mascaraed lashes. Her eyes flick over to Rick sitting at the large round table in the company of Shane, Glenn, Carol, Norman and Sinéad deep in conversation and smiling. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to be here and be all relaxed and comfortable, enjoying himself like the past twenty months never happened and then she looks back at Beth not believing she would let him back into her life after everything he did, abandoning her and running back to the woman he said he was divorcing. After everything Beth went through and having to watch her struggle on her own, upsets her and infuriates Amy.

Amy stands there, an internal battle rages inside of her trying to keep her thoughts and opinions to herself, not blurt out that everything is not okay and that Beth was making a huge mistake letting Rick worm his way back in, Rick Grimes was not good enough for her and Olly, they were fine before he turned up, they didn't need him or the others who followed Rick to Atlanta. Weren't she, Dale, Carol and Daryl enough – she thought all they needed was each other.

"Everything's fine, need to go check on Mrs Gilbert's table, she'll be wonderin' where I got to, it might be Sunday Lunch Spread but we still gotta provide the silver service!" Amy looks around at the many tables stocked with T-Dog's special roasts and accompaniments "you'd better get back to your party!" Amy replies with a forced on smile which disappears as quick as it appeared, takes back her arm and continues on her way.

Beth stands there taken aback watching Amy go. She lets out a heavy breath and suddenly feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, she brushes them away before they fell not knowing why Amy was behaving the way she was. She makes her way towards the ladies before anyone saw her upset.

Amy's face drops, she wanted to turn around and apologise to Beth, cuddle her and tell her everything was okay but it wasn't. She was losing her best friend and her best friend didn't even realise it. She wished things didn't have to change but they were and she didn't see herself being a part of the party, a part of Beth's life and Olly's. The thought makes her stomach twist in knots, trying to swallow the lump caught up in her throat, she sniffs her nose and swipes her finger roughly beneath her eye. Beth and Olly were the closest thing to family she's had in years and if they went, she didn't know if she could bear it.

Everyone was laughing and cheering when Zach carried the biggest Sundea Amy's ever seen with Dale and the kids trailing along behind him. She sneaks a look back over at Rick who was clapping with the rest of them and his eyes begin looking around in search and she knew who he was looking for…Beth. She wished she could forget how much of a jerk Rick was, believe he was a genuinely good man who was dealt a crappy hand in life and would never hurt Beth again but she didn't believe him. Men only wanted what was good for the time but would eventually change their minds when they get bored or something better comes along, they'd drop you like a sack of unwanted potatoes.

"Whoah…watchit Barbie!" Daryl groans grabbing hold of Amy when she smacks into him.

"Sorry." Amy says quietly shrugging her shoulders out of his hands, no arguing back like he was accustomed to.

Daryl watches Amy go over to one of her tables, practically dragging her feet and now she was talking quietly to Old Mrs Gilbert who looks at Amy like she was an imposter and then looks to her husband who just shrugs his shoulder shoving in a slice of roast chicken looking up at their not so chirpy waitress. Daryl doesn't see the normal loveable larger than life, flirty hostess he and everyone knows Amy to be and it doesn't sit well with him to see her like this, deflated and lost. He sensed something was wrong and needed to get to the bottom of it, he needed to keep his ship afloat and if Amy was upset, then the whole damn place would just go down with her to meltdown.

"Zach!" Daryl snaps seeing Zach whistling as he goes.

"Yea, boss!" Zach says making his way over, his smiles instantly disappears when he sees the look on Daryl's face.

"Ya upsettin' Amy again?" Daryl asks watching Zach intently taking a step forward which makes Zach take two steps back gulping.

"Naw man, me and Amy are friends now, I swear I ain't upset her!" Zach swears holding his hands up in a calming way seeing Daryl scowling at him "Cross my heart!" He says earnestly "But, I think there's somethin' goin' on between her and that Detective Grimes?" Zach gestures behind Daryl having noticed Amy watching Rick like a hawk since he walked into the restaurant "Beth's baby's daddy!" He whispers slowly.

Daryl narrows his eyes confused and turns to look over at Rick who was leant back in his seat with Olly resting on his chest holding Woody in his arms. Daryl spots Beth making her way towards the table and when he looks at her closely, he noticed she looked a little upset. He frowns, wanting to go over and check to see she was okay, he starts making for Beth's direction but is pulled aside by Eugene asking questions.

Rick spots Beth, smiles and pulls out the chair beside him and Beth slips into the seat and sits there quietly looking around the table at everyone.

"You okay?" Rick asks resting his hand on her shoulder as he runs his eyes over her face. Daryl had stopped in his tracks seeing Rick had beaten him to Beth who seemed to be trying to console her.

"Beth?" Rick says gently as he sits up moving closer, his arm sliding behind her back in a soothing motion.

Beth looks up and just nods her head with a smile but Rick doesn't buy it, he can see she was forcing the smile, he knows she's upset about something but she didn't look like she wanted to talk about it, so he drops it not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone. He grabs his and Olly's bowl and hands it over to Beth. She takes the bowl and gives a small smile which widens once she's taken the mouthful.

"Cookies and Cream, my favourite!" She beams looking into the bowl and then she frowns to see it was now empty.

"Voila!'" Rick says smugly producing another bowl filled to the top with Cookies and Cream with sprinkles and magic stars, he grins seeing Beth's face light up. Olly watches and his eyes light to match wagging his spoon in the air, he begins to bounce.

"Don't you think you've had enough, hey?" Rick asks Olly lifting him up and down above him like he was a set of dumbbells.

Olly smiles and then it disappears, he pouts a little letting Woody dangle from his hand.

"I wouldn't do that!" Beth advises Rick taking a mouthful of her ice-cream as she pushes her chair back crossing her leg over the other.

"Shouldn't do wha-" Rick asks turning to face Beth and before he can finish Olly's pukes and it goes all over his face "that!" Rick says understanding.

Beth tries hard not to laugh as she helps clean Olly and Rick.

* * *

"Daryl!" Dale calls happily when he sees him getting a drink from the fridge.

Daryl looks up from beneath the bangs of his shaggy hair as he pulls the ring to snap off the can of cola and takes a slurp to see Dale walking into the staff room with Olly in arm.

"Darrrrrrrrr!" Olly puffs wiggling trying to get down to go over.

"Can you take Skipper whilst I grab a diaper out of the baby bag, if I can find it, it's somewhere round here?" Dale says scratching his head looking around and then remembering "I'll be back in two ticks!" He clicks his fingers remembering as he deposits Olly into Daryl's arm and rushes off mumbling his was losing his head.

"Whatcha starin' at trouble?" Daryl says gruffly catching Olly staring wide eyed at his can, the fizzy noise coming from the can grabbed his attention.

Olly's blue round eyes lift up and he pulls a cute smiley face. Daryl stares at Olly and his grouchy exterior breaks, his eyes soften like they always do when Olly is about.

"Ya ain't no trouble!" He says pressing his lips down onto Olly's temple and pulling him into a hug, he takes a seat on the round table.

Olly looks around the room and sees his red balloon still stuck in the corner of the room, he smiles sucking his hand and pointing up at it with his free hand.

"Ya don't write! Ya don't call! Jus' turn up to getcha nasty diaper changed!" Daryl complains putting the can down, turning Olly around to stand on his thighs, holding his hands to take a good look at him.

"Ya growin' like a weed!" Daryl says astonished - Olly was tiny but he had grown some since the last time he saw the baby. Olly's funky little red jeans were a little shorter than the last time he saw him in them, two new teeth had sprung out of nowhere and his little dark hair had a little more curl telling him his hair had grown a little more "Stop growin'!" Daryl orders Olly.

Olly just bounces up and down happily. Daryl doesn't think he's seen a happier baby as Olly.

"Ya happy?" Daryl asks as Olly leans in and presses his face into Daryl's cheek and gives out a happy squeal in response "Good!" Daryl says relieved rubbing his back.

"Anytime ya not or ya think ya Ma's not, whistle an I'll come getcha both!" Daryl tells Olly "…Maybe not on my beast, ya Ma will kill me, beat me to a pulp but I can hotwire Dale's Winniebago – we jus' won't tell her that part, keep that between us guys!" Daryl touches his nose and then Olly's.

They sit there together contentedly, Daryl listening to Olly's little breaths and hiccups, every so often talking. Daryl lifts his can and takes another gulp. Olly stares at the can and Daryl watches him as he sucks the drink from the rim. He lifts the can up and places it near Olly's ear who was listening intently to the fizzing and pops coming from the cola inside and then he feels the splash of one of the pops, blinks surprised, looks up at Daryl and lets out a hysterical laugh. Olly stops laughing and holds out his ear to listen to the fizzles again. It pops and Olly laughs and Daryl joins him. They sit there for a couple of minutes repeating the process over and over.

Beth walks down the corridor and slows down when she hears Olly's laughs coming from the staff room and then she hears a deeper manly laugh. She takes a few steps closer, sticks her head round the corner of the door to find Daryl and Olly laughing at a can. She smiles wondering what they were doing, walks in slowly and stops.

"Anyone else allowed to join in?"

Daryl almost falls off the table dropping the can on the table but had Olly clutched securely in his arm and into his chest as he stands up.

"Jesus woman!" Daryl moans picking the can up, chucking it into the bin and mopping the spillage with somebody's sweater left on the table.

When he dares to look up at Beth, he cringes wishing he hadn't because she was smirking looking at him and then at Olly and waiting for him to speak.

"We were, er-" Daryl mumbles looking at Beth and then down at Olly who was making popping noises with his mouth "What are ya doin'?" Daryl asks Olly trying not to laugh and trying to deflect Beth's attention off of him.

Beth can see the blush spread across Daryl's face and decides to let him be. It was nice to see Daryl and Olly goofing around, it was nice to see Daryl smiling and laughing, Olly seemed to be one of the only people who can do that to Daryl. They had formed a little bond between them.

"Dale got held up with sayin' his goodbyes to customers so I thought I'd better change Olly before he evacuates the place!" Beth scrunches up her nose at Olly and he tries to copy.

"Okay Mr Stinky, let's get your stinky butt clean!" Beth says holding her hands and taking Olly.

Once Olly was cleaned and changed, Sophia came running into the staff room.

"Aunt Bethy!" She says puffed out "Uncle Rick wants to introduce Olly to The Commissioner and his wife and he asked if you're ready to go home?"

Sophia rushes and grabs Beth's hand to hurry up and follow her. Before Beth could speak to Daryl, Sophia pulls Beth out the door as Carl and James come running towards them.

Daryl throws Olly a smile and wink when his little heads turns looking around, a smile back and then he was gone.

"Sucks don't it!" Comes Amy's voice from outside the door watching Beth and Olly go.

* * *

It was close to 4pm, Shane and Rick were placing bags into the boot of Shane's jeep.

"Thank you for a really fun weekend, me and Judy had a great time!" Carl rushes over to Beth and smiles up at her.

"Your welcome Carl, me and Olly had fun too didn't we Peanut?" Beth asks Olly who was smiling.

"Can I hold my baby brother one more time before we go?" Carl asks eagerly.

"I think Olly would really like that a lot!" Beth smiles handing Olly over to Carl.

"So, we can see each other every day on Skype, it won't be the same like now but it's better than nothin'!" Carl explains to Olly "Dad's really cool when he's not a worrywart so look after him and be a good boy okay?" Carl asks Olly.

Beth smiles watching Carl and Olly together, it was better now than never she tells herself, they were brothers and they shouldn't have been kept apart.

Carl looks at Beth and then down at the floor hesitating not sure if it was his place to say what he wanted to say but he's waited so long to say what he had to say since he found out about Beth. He takes a deep breath and bites the bullet.

"Dad still loves you!" Carl says suddenly "I want my dad to be with who he loves, I don't want him to be unhappy anymore!" He shakes his head "But you make him happy, I haven't seen dad so happy since forever and if you still love him, please can you give him one more try and if it helps, we won't be mad…me and Judy love you too."

Carl looks up apprehensively, he knew Beth wasn't mean or horrible but all the same, it was a personal and private matter between her and his dad and he hoped he hadn't just over stepped the mark and ruined things.

Beth was a little stunned not expecting that declaration from Carl. She crouches down taking one of his hands in hers and squeezes it, feeling a little emotional not sure the right words would come out. She swallows deeply and catches her bearings smiling at Carl.

"I've waited so long to meet you and I can see why Rick always spoke so fondly about you. He is so lucky to have you as a son and I only hope and pray that Olly is just as smart, strong, caring and becomes a wonderful person like you!" Beth says sincerely, she looks down at their joined hands not wanting to put any false hope into Carl.

"I don't know what the future hold for me and your dad, things are complicated, I've got to think about Olly first before anything else but to know that you're okay about me and Rick being together, means a lot to me, thank you for being so understanding and honest."

"I understand." Carl says not wanting to pressurise Beth "Can I ask you one question and I won't ask it again?" He asks.

Beth nods.

"Do you love my dad?" He asks.

Beth looks over at Rick buckling Judith into her seat and then back at Carl.

"Yes." She whispers so it's just between them.

Carl's anxious face spreads into a smile and he looks at Olly with a beam.

Shane starts clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"We head south in five, grab what ya need and get into the car, we only stop to take a whizz!" He tells them.

Carl hands Olly back to Beth and he gives Beth a hug "Everything's gonna be alright!" He says adamantly ruffling Olly's hair and grinning at Beth.

"You're so optimistic!" Beth laughs, thinking at point in her life she too was, Carl was so innocent.

"I'm a kid it's my job!" Carl says dipping his hat just like Rick was customary to do running backwards waving and then jumping into his seat next the Judith who had already fallen asleep.

"I'll be back late tomorrow night, Glenn's here, Sinéad and Norman over the street." Rick tells Beth making his way towards her having made the arrangements with The Commissioner to allow him a day off work to take Carl and Judith home, he had personal affairs to attend to, tie up loose ends and The Commissioner had agreed once Rick had informed him of his marital situation.

"Okay Olly, I leave you in charge, man of the house! Be good and look after your momma and make sure Glenn doesn't eat any cheese before bed, gives him gas, nightmares and he sleepwalks!" Rick says leaning down and kissing Olly's cheek and head.

Beth looks up and before Rick could question what was happening, he leans forward and kisses Beth right on the lips. It was slow and gentle and he should have stopped but he was lost in the moment just as Beth was. When Rick finally pulls away and opens his eyes, he sees that Beth's are open too, staring at him breathing gently.

"I'll see you soon!" Rick murmurs when Shane beeps the horn. He removes his hand off of her lower back and makes his way to the passenger's side of Shane's jeep, takes a look at Beth and climbs in.

Beth and Olly stand outside Rick's buildings watching the jeep back out the parking space. Shane beeps and then they were off down the street with Carl waving from the back of the window. Rick looks into his wing mirror to see Beth and Olly standing there getting smaller until they were out of sight. He leans his head back against the headrest staring out his window lost in thoughts wondering if that kiss meant anything to Beth like it had to him.

* * *

**A/N:- Next chapter Rick is back in King County - Lori is happy to see him and ****Glenn is on a mission.**


	51. Chapter 51

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, vickig75, malzateb, brinxb and BethFan for your comments on the last chapter.

**Lori is twisted and slightly more deluded than the last time we heard from her. **

**Part 1 of Rick in King County.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 51**

* * *

Lori paces the living room floor, looks up at the clock and then out the window letting out an exasperated breath each time she makes the turn by the window.

"Darling, relax they'll be here soon."

Lori doesn't answer, keeps pacing wishing she never agreed to let Carl and Judith go and stay with Rick in Atlanta for the weekend. She only let them because her Attorney had advised her to remain amicable. She wished she never listened to her Attorney and told Rick, if he wanted to see _their _children, then he'd have to come home at the weekends and spend it in King County with _them_.

Her lips tighten together into a straight line.

How she had wanted to get out of slow, boring and dull King County she had grown up in and move to a town where nobody knew your business or to the city where most of their high school friends had relocated to after college leading fun and successful lives but Rick would never dream of leaving the place he grew up, his job and uprooting them all to somewhere he didn't know, saying they'd drive up to Atlanta for the weekends once in a while or take mini breaks when he could get time off work but that was not enough, she craved that buzz but Rick didn't. She felt like she had been sucker-punched. Rick was now in Atlanta living the highlife she had wanted and she was stuck in suburgatory with people snickering behind her back that she couldn't keep hold of her husband and lost him to the nice young girl from The Tea Room - someone had seen Rick and Beth together in Atlanta and it spread like wildfire upon their return.

She clenches her fists tightly together.

The thought of Rick playing house with Beth and _their_ children made her want to break something, preferably something of meaning and value to Rick but she was in Atlanta. Her eyes move across the room to land on Rick's beloved golf clubs she found in the cupboard under the stairs when she was cleaning. A gift to him from the Sheriff for his 30th birthday. Those things pissed her off because he would abandon her one day every couple of months to play golf with his boss and his grown-ass friends than spend it with her. She held her tongue and smiled when he kissed her goodbye on those mornings just before Shane and the others turned up and bundled him into the back of a car. How she resented those clubs keeping him away from home and having fun whilst she had to stay home and look after Carl _"Stress Reliever" _the Sheriff had called them when Rick unpacked the box and looked completely lost for words because it reminded him of the times he used to hit the golf course with his dad. She remembers, he even got a little emotional over a fucking golf club.

The high pitched sound of tyres of a car turning a corner gets Lori's attention and she rushes to the window trying to get a clear view towards the end of the street. Her face scrunches up in frustration when she sees it was only her neighbour's ugly Volvo coming into sight and he's pulling into his driveway.

"I'll relax once my babies are home!" Lori finally snaps back crossly "If Shane's not here in the next five minutes, then I'm callin' the Sheriff!" She announces seeing the clock strike 7:05pm.

"Lori, don't be melodramatic! Shane'll be here soon. He probably stopped at a gas station to take a bathroom break or stopped at a diner to feed the children. Now come take a seat and have some sweet tea with me whilst it's still nice and hot, we don't need the Sheriff turnin' up and telling you, you're being unreasonable and wasting time again!"

Lori rolls her eyes listening to the lecture and the noise of tea being poured into the china teacups, screwing her face like tea was going to make everything better.

"I need somethin' stronger than sweet tea!" She hissed beneath her breathe.

Lori turns to the drinks cabinet and grabs the square crystal decanter filled with whiskey.

"Lori, I don't think that's a wise idea hitting the hard stuff…Carl and Judith will be here any moment and not forgetting Shane…think darling!"

Lori ignores the reasoning plea, pulling the lid off the top and dropping it onto late Olivia Grimes's antique table making a dent in the wood. Before she can pour the brown liquid into a matching crystal tumbler, headlights creep into the living room and flash across the wall getting her attention. Lori shoves the decanter back into the cabinet and rushes to the window looking out between the gaps of the wooden blinds. Shane's black jeep had swerved and pulled up into the driveway and stops at the side of the house. She hears doors opening and shutting and then Carl's voice followed by Shane's.

Making her way towards the front door, she dreads seeing Shane again. She really didn't want him to linger about, praying he would just hand Carl and Judith over and leave without saying a word.

She had used her powers of seduction and put the moves on him the other night he didn't have to work a night shift. Invited him round for dinner which included two bottles of wine. She was lonely and bitter and wanted to get back at Rick for picking a girl who was barely out of college over her _(his still living and breathing wife)_ The thought of Rick being intimate with Beth made her blood boil. The images that would pop into her mind out of nowhere tormented her, provoked her to do what she had done. She wanted to hurt Rick the way he was hurting her, make him suffer and jealous. When Shane got squiffy from the alcohol she kept pouring into his glass, she saw her opportunity and took it but _he_ "Shane Walsh - Biggest Dickslinger in Georgia" sobered up in a flash and rejected her! She couldn't believe it. She was utterly humiliated, insulted, infuriated at that point - she remembered the Christmas Party two years ago, had been waiting for the right moment to use her weapon and she did a couple of nights ago.

The satisfaction she got seeing the look on Shane's face - the doubt, the denial when she showed him the evidence she took from his camera. He had left it recording that night and forgot to turn it off once he passed out asleep. All the blood drained away from Shane's face when he saw the footage of them on the couch making out when he didn't believe her. The date in the corner of the screen told him it was the day of the Christmas Party nearly two years ago. He saw just enough to know what was coming, threw a vase at the TV, smashing it to stop before the footage got graphic and then bolted out the door like he couldn't get out fast enough.

She wondered if Shane had kept it to himself, terrified of the wrath of Rick and what the ramifications would be of his betrayal? They were supposed to be brothers. She smirked at that and wondered whether Shane had a black eye, busted up lip or even broken ribs if he had confessed to Rick what they had done. Throwing in Judith possibly being the result of that one night stand just slipped out in spite. She wondered whether Shane let that slip to Rick and if he did, she prayed Rick didn't get a Paternity Test done. He'd made his mind up that Judith is his whether genetically she is or not. He'd questioned her many times who Judith's father really is, doubted himself of that night they spent together so she was sure Rick wouldn't do the test now he was too attached and possibly face losing Judith all together if she had her way. She needed to somehow do the test to put her mind at rest.

Either way, it was a mess and whether Shane confessed or not - she knew this would strain Rick and Shane's friendship for good, the beginning of the end. Shane would go mad wracked with guilt and avoid Rick until they came to a head on collision. In the heat of the moment, she messed up on some of the details and said and done things on impulse. If Shane tried to be smart, she had her story in place and Shane better remain dumb if he knew what was good for him. She held Shane responsible for Rick's uncharacteristic behavior and found out, Shane was the one who encouraged Rick to date Beth, get hot and heavy with her which resulted in him fathering Beth's child. She told herself that Shane was a bad influence and had to be removed out of Rick's life and then, it'd make the way clear for her to get Rick back into her life and the divorce and custody battle he had drummed back up in Atlanta could be dropped.

Lori made her way to the front door and leans against the frame watching. She steps out onto the porch crossing her arms waiting. She sees Shane unbuckling a sleepy Judith from her car seat. Her eyes drift to the back of the jeep when she hears the slamming down of the boot. Shane, Carl and Judith all accounted for, she tilts her head to the side puzzled to see who it is.

Her arms unfold and drop down to her sides when Rick appears holding duffle bags in each hand and his jacket tucked under his armpit. Her lips part watching Rick, her frown disappears leaving light creases across her forehead as she takes a step down remembering how handsome Rick is, how gorgeous he looked; he was clean shaven, hair trimmed but with a little length that was controllable so it could be swept back with a hand. He was wearing a nice navy shirt, rolled up at the sleeves showing toned tanned arms, his shirt was tucked into snug fitted black jeans that showcases how long his legs were, how good he looked - she can only imagine what he looked like from behind. Her eyes take him in, clearly having been working out. It was Rick but a new tougher and improved looking Rick. She can't help but stare at him.

Carl bounces over and takes his bag and slings it over his shoulder, jogging to keep up with Rick, happy in conversation. Shane hands Judith to Rick as his cell goes off, a small smile appeared on his face seeing the caller display. He says something to Rick, they hug, Shane climbs back into the driver's seat and then he was backing out the driveway and then he was gone. Rick placed his arm around Carl's shoulder as they make it to the steps and stop.

When Rick looked up, his smile disappeared but kept it as unreadable as possible to see Lori standing there dressed in an elegant dress, salon hair and professional made up face – ready to go out and clearly shocked to see him but completely unaware that he knows her dirty secret.

He had been furious at Shane but sitting down talking with Beth and taking her advice, he gave Shane a chance to speak and he was glad he did because there was only confusion and honesty in Shane, no pretense that he honestly couldn't remember that night and he would never have slept with Lori, it was against the Bro Code and he believed Shane because he had found himself in the same situation on the same night. They were both drunk off their heads, he vowed to never drink so much in future to not know what's going on around him. He knew this was all Lori's underhanded ploy to do something, to ruin his relationship with Shane and it could have worked, he was relived it didn't but Judith was his only concern now.

Rick and Lori just stand there for the longest time holding each other's gazes.

"Carl, Judith!" comes a voice from behind Lori breaking the uncomfortable tension in the air.

Rick blinks his eyes and looks to Lori's right to see an older version of Lori with a few more streaks of grey in her dark hair held up in a bun from the last time he had seen her knelt forward holding her knees smiling down at Carl.

"Gran!" Carl calls surprised dropping his bag, running up the steps and gets swallowed up in a hug and kisses "Stop Gran!" He giggles when they don't stop.

"Give me some sugar honey!" Eleanor Harris, Lori's mother insists holding out her cheek stealing Carl's hat and hiding it behind her back.

Carl smiles and presses a quick kiss to his Gran's cheek and squeezes back before he's set free, he steps to the side and wraps his arms around Lori's waist for a hug.

"Missed you mom!" Carl mumbles pressing his cheek onto her front.

Lori smiles down, placing a hand on Carl's back as she ruffles his mop of a hair and looks over at Rick as he watches with Judith asleep on his shoulder "Missed you too baby, it's good that your home where you belong!" She says not tearing her eyes away from Rick's hoping he can see how happy she is that he's home.

Eleanor looks from Lori to Rick and sensing Rick's reluctance to say any words of endearment back like he once used to when he and Lori were happy, she intervenes feeling uncomfortable at the awkwardness of Rick looking uninterested in what Lori had to say and Lori desperately waiting with baited breath for Rick to rush up the stairs and take her into his arms.

"…Co…come inside, you all must be exhausted after such a long journey!" The older lady says stepping down "Hello Rick, it's so good to see you!" She greets with a warm smile offering to take Judith.

Rick had always liked and gotten along with Lori's mother. She was a fine lady and everyone respected her in society, him included. Eleanor was a gentle soul but was tough when she needed to be, he was sure she and his mother would have gotten along, they only met briefly at the time his mother was terminally ill. Eleanor adored Carl and the sentiments were returned, Carl loved his Granny and when things got tough over the years, he had turned to her for comfort and reassurances and she doted on Judith just the same. Lori hadn't inherited her mother's motherly love and qualities but her father's. A shrewd businessman owning factories all over Georgia who was only interested in numbers, profit and what you could do for him and his company, a lot of the generations over the decades had worked for Lori's father and nobody could say they liked or respected the man. The only person Albert Harris was bothered about was his only child. Lori has always been a daddy's girl and was spoiled rotten so she, like her father, never liked rejection and not getting her own way. What Lori wanted, her father got her and he had tried to offer Rick a percentage in the business but it hadn't swayed Rick to quit the force and join him, that was one strike against Rick in Albert Harris's eyes.

Rick's eyes soften, he steps forward pressing a kiss to Eleanor's cheek like he always did and then hands Judith over "It's good to see you too Eleanor." He smiles genuinely when they part.

Eleanor runs her eyes over Rick, he looked a little older than she last saw him, stress she thought but he looked good, better than when he looked like a comatose man he had been when he shut himself away from everyone. She still couldn't understand what had happened, only Lori's take of it all but she thinks there is more to what Lori had told her.

"I'll get her settled into her crib." She offers smiling down at a chubby sleeping Judith and before she leaves, she drops Rick's deputy's hat on his head and smiles "It's strange seeing someone else partnered with Shane, poor young man has great big boots to fill and Shane isn't shy about telling him so, poor boy!" She laughs shaking her head gesturing with her head to follow her in.

Rick grabs Carl's duffel bag over his shoulder and follows Eleanor to go into the house.

"RICK!" Lori calls urgently grabbing his arm "We need to talk-"

"About fuckin' Shane two years ago or tryin' to do it again on my couch with my children asleep upstairs in their beds?" Rick asks turning his face to the side, cocking it slightly the way he does intimidatingly staring straight into Lori's eyes as his jaw tightens, he pulls off his hat so she can see him clearly.

Lori sees a feral look thrown at her. She gulps realizing Shane had told him and she was so taken aback thinking maybe he wouldn't and if he had, then why was Rick so cool with Shane, why wasn't Shane all bruised and battered. She stands there not knowing how to respond or react and finally finds her voice.

"Let's talk?" She pleads quietly.

"You wanna talk?" He scoffs "I'm doin' stuff Lori!" He tilts his head more "thangs!" He grimaces tearing his arm away from her like he couldn't stand her touching him "I'm only here to drop off Carl and Judith and then I'm packin' up all my stuff!" He says looking up at his house he fixed up himself.

"No!" Lori frowns "No, you can't walk away from our marriage!" She says loudly grabbing at him.

Rick drops a bag, grabs her wrist and twists it behind her back as he pushes her up against the pillar with his face in her ear, Lori lets out a cry unable to move.

"This marriage was over a long time ago!" Rick reminds Lori "You know it! and I know it! I'm just here tying up a few loose ends and I'll be gone!"

Hearing that, Lori begins to seethe with anger.

"And go to her?" She asks lowly between gritted teeth "Back to Little Miss Tea Pot? Is she waitin' for you back in Atlanta and are ya goin' to run back to her and live happily ever after?"

Rick doesn't respond but Lori takes his silence as his answer.

"To that little bitch!" She adds and Rick tighten his grip on Lori's wrist and if he twisted it, he could snap it and that was what Lori wanted Rick to do.

"Just go back to the little whore and that bastard of a son after you've spent one more evening with our children, remember their faces, their features because the next time you'll see them, you won't recognise them!" She threatens "I'll make sure you never get to see them again! You won't get to see that bastard of son again either!" She spits daring Rick to tighten his grip and twist it, she gasps a little when he adds more pressure.

Rick comes back to his senses, let's go of Lori's wrist and steps away, taking a swallow breathe running a hand over his mouth not knowing what had come over him. Lori was the only person who could bring that side out of him, her badgering voice almost hypnotizing him to push him to his breaking point, see how far she could go before he snapped and it terrified him that he could be capable of doing that, this was not him! He arrested asseholes who hurt their wives and girlfriends and here he is almost ready to break Lori's wrist. He needed to get away from her, she was poison, he needed to leave before she opened her mouth again, before it was too late and the door opens and he sighs with relief.

"Everything okay?" Eleanor asks hesitantly.

Rick nods grabbing the bags, thanking Eleanor quietly for her timing. Eleanor content, goes back in but leaving the door open.

Rick straightens up and composes himself "You'll be hearin' from my divorce attorney and it is happenin' Lori, it is! We are done and over and there's nothin' you can do from me seein' my kids and if you want to get nasty and messy, then I'll see you in Family Court! I had hoped we could've separated amicably and made arrangements ourselves but we'll do it your way." Rick answers back knowing Lori would now play dirty, he needed to get smart and keep his anger under control.

"You better have a good lawyer!" Lori says rubbing her wrist watching Rick "And Rick, Judith's probably not yours, I hope she's Shanes!" She spits coldly.

"Well, Shane better get a Lawyer too, we'll fight for Judith together!" Rick says shaking his head in disgust taking two steps at a time.

Lori stares at Rick's retreating back, pushing the door open and shutting it behind him. She remembered the last time he spoke to her like she was nothing in Atlanta, it was all about Beth and he walked out on her telling her where to go and this time if she'd thrown herself at him, she would be sure he'd have stepped out of the way and let her fall face down in the dirt. She didn't feel like she had been slapped, she felt like she had been punched and kicked.

"Lori?" Eleanor calls making her come out of her dreaded thoughts.

"You're still okay to babysit?" Lori asks without looking at her mom.

"Yes, but don't you want to stay and clear the air with Rick, we could all sit down together once Carl's gone to bed and work it all out?" She asks seeing the look on Lori's face.

"No, Rick's really hurt me, he had the affair and he's threatening to leave me and take my children, I can't be here right now, I need some space!" Lori says wiping beneath her eyes rushing up past her mom, grabbing her purse from the table and turning back out the door.

"Lori sweetheart!" Eleanor calls out stepping onto the porch watching Lori getting into her car "Please darling come back, don't do anything you'll later regret!"

"Please just watch the kids, I'll be back when I can think clearly!" Lori shouts out the window.

"Where's mom goin'? Carl asks running out the door to stand next to his Gran watching Lori screeching off down the drive, a little frown pulls at his forehead hoping to spend some time with his mom as he hasn't seen her all weekend.

Eleanor catches the devastated look and wraps her arms around Carl's shoulders.

"Mommy's got a charity event, you'll see her in the morning sweetie but you come in and you can stay up just a little bit longer, eat some cookies and tell me what you and Judy got up to in The Big City of Atlanta?" She suggests watching Lori's car.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything and about Olly!" Carl smiles taking Eleanor's hand.

Eleanor allows herself to be pulled into the house by a cheered up Carl, happy she wanted to hear about his weekend. She looks over her shoulder to see Lori's car turn out the road. Things were worse than she had thought, she needed to to sit down and speak to Rick. Back in the day when there were troubles, the elders stepped in and tried to mediate between arguing couples. She wondered whether she could be that elder who could help save Rick and Lori's marriage, she had to try at least for Carl and Judith.

* * *

**A/N:- Lori likes to forget she was the one who had the affair that led to her current situation. Eleanor doesn't know the full story.**

**My old laptop is very slow, so the second part to Rick in King County will be coming soon.**


	52. Chapter 52

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, angelicedg, I hate the snow, brinxb, Guest, draegon-fire, BethFan and malzateb for your comments on the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 52**

* * *

Rick sits down on the bed, drops onto his back looking up at the ceiling as he stretches his limbs taking in a deep breath and exhaling out contentedly.

Many nights he'd just stared up at the same ceiling when sleep never came to him when he felt tired and lonely. On occasions when he lost track of time, it was like his body was there but he wasn't actually there with it. Sometimes, he felt like he was looking down from above at his unresponsive body. Hours and hours his tired eyes remained open, not able to shut off his brain of the past and not willing to allow himself to dream because the dreams of his misfortune would creep in and take over him. He was cursed with insomnia, nightmares and depression. The effects clearly evident on his face in the picture of him holding a six month old Judith sitting on the nightstand beside him. Not forgetting the extreme weight loss the belts dangling down in the wardrobe insinuated. The additional holes poked into the leather corroborated the diagnosis of how much of a shadow he once had become.

Right now, he just wanted to close his eyes and fall straight to sleep. He felt a sense of calm, peace and exhaustion take over him but in a good way. There was something about cleaning and the mass clear out he'd taken up hours ago cleansed his mind, body and soul that he felt lighter. He had read that in a cleaning ad in the paper once and laughed and now he understood. Sleep was coming to him gradually and he guessed since the shackles are slowly releasing him, he feels willing and able to shut his eyes and dream again of the fresh start he has set his mind upon.

He had sorted and cleared out his belongings from the guestroom he had occupied for the two years where he kept himself in solitary confinement when he got home from work. Majority of his clothes were put into black bin liner bags lined up in the hallway, ready to be taken away to the charity shop and whatever he decided to keep, he folded them neatly into a suitcase he dragged down from the attic. There really wasn't much he was taking back with him, just some important official papers, ID, photos, his favourite comfy clothes and a couple of shoes. The master bedroom which held his suits, outfits and shoes mostly picked by Lori were next to go into black bags to go to the charity shop but not before he had taken a moment to himself.

He looks to his side staring at his uniform laid out on the bed beside him. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, he missed wearing his uniform. It was his identity for thirteen years or so and he felt kind of naked and lost without it. He reaches over touching the material of the shirts, leans up on his elbow running his fingers over the badges wondering when he would be wearing his uniform again. Thinking about the station filled with his friends and colleagues, he decides to make a detour before he returned to Atlanta tomorrow. He sits up and carefully folds his uniform and places them into the suitcase.

It had taken him a couple of hours to rifle through everything but it was the correspondence that took up most of his time. He had just finished shredding the last of the paperwork he didn't require once he had read through it all. He had kept it all piled up in a few of the drawers and he guessed Carl must have shoved some in when he was at work. Some of the envelopes weren't even opened. He really didn't seem to have given a damn what mail he got, something he had prided himself on was to deal with letters and bills efficiently. He guessed Lori had paid them from his account because all the utilities were still working, reasoning she must have received the final demands or the calls warning them they'd be cut off or threaten sending the bailiffs round. He still worked and the money still came in, so they never went without as Lori did all the shopping. He just didn't give the job his all like he did and was trained to do.

Eleanor comes out of Judith's nursery and makes her way down the landing towards Rick's room. The door was open wide so she peeps in and her face drops looking around the room. It was practically bare of personal possessions. She knocks distractedly on the door scanning the room, her eyes find Rick hovering over something on the bed.

"Come in!" Rick says lifting the suitcase up and putting it down on the ground when he heard the knock.

"I wanted to see if you wanted a cup of tea and some cookies but," She says looking down at the suitcases by Rick's feet taking a pause "I think I need a tall glass of sweet sherry and possibly something that's going to latch itself to my stomach, ass and hips for the next month!" She says not believing her eyes looking up disappointedly into Rick's eyes.

He lets out a deep sigh holding his hips and then looking down at his suitcases. He wanted to answer the questions running through her mind but he didn't know where to start, he didn't think she would be ready to hear the truth and he was sure she was mad at him, Eleanor was protective of Lori just as her husband was.

Eleanor watches Rick looking away, avoiding looking at her that she thinks maybe Lori was right, Rick wasn't the man they all believed him to be. He had a secret life with another woman and the Olly who Carl was talking about is Rick's son, they didn't get to speak for too long as Carl was too sleepy to finish off his sentences, she sent him to bed promising to continue their talk the next day. People change over the years and she of all people knew first hand that not all marriages are what people believe them to be when looking in from the outside, it was completely different on the inside and only those in the marriage know where the problems lay.

She gets caught up in her thoughts knowing Lori wasn't the easiest person to live with, she's Lori's mother so she of all people knows Lori and her temperaments. Lori took after her father and Lori would have been challenging for Rick at times, she wouldn't deny - it had been hard on her with her husband but she somehow soldiered on. Had Lori driven Rick away into the arms of another woman, she dreads – but how could Rick do that to Lori, give her false hope and have an affair regardless. Eleanor gets disturbed that she may have misjudged Rick, didn't see he wasn't the strong and honourable man she thought he was. She had thought when Lori and Rick got married, they would make the perfect match. Rick was the yang to Lori's yin and most opposites are complementary, interconnected and interdependent, they may give rise to each other but they interrelate to one another in the end but now she realises she was so wrong in her spiritual thinking, she wanted to believe Lori's marriage could be much successful than her own. She had hoped Rick was nothing like her husband who had caused her so much heartache in the past.

Rick turns and rushes to Eleanor, grabbing her arm steadying her when she reached to grab hold of the door but missed. He watches the colour drain away from her face making her take a seat on the chair as he squats down in front of her.

"Eleanor, breathe, that's it - nice and slowly!" Rick goes into cop mode calming her down.

She suddenly feels the room oppressive and asks to be taken downstairs. Rick helping her up, guides her down to the kitchen making her take a seat at the dining table. He pours a glass of water and she drinks it in one go, putting the glass down on the table but holding onto it. Rick slips into the chair next to her, sitting there keeping a watchful eye.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed Rick would have turned his back on Lori and Carl and start up a romantic relationship with another woman when they were on a trial separation - to have an affair. That was not the Rick she knew. The separation was only a temporary arrangement she had been informed by Lori so Rick could sort himself out and then return home. Then Lori had called up distressed saying Rick was having an affair with a girl and she had caught them together. She had thought maybe Lori was stretching the truth not liking Rick talking to other women and seeking attention. At the time, she wasn't living in King County and was away so she couldn't see for herself what Lori was claiming to be going through. When she returned, Rick was back home, Lori was pregnant, they celebrated the pregnancy and Lori was happy, Rick was there the whole time so she was none the wiser just thinking it was them going through a rough patch and they had worked through it and were back living under the same roof and the subject was closed.

When Judith was born, she and her husband moved back to King County, that was when she noticed the tension. Rick kept to himself, only interacted a little with Carl, blanked Lori completely and Judith - she remembered Rick always had a hurt look on his face when he was taking care of her when Lori used to run errands. He'd just watch her from afar and only tend to her when she needed something, noting like how he was with Carl, they were practically inseparable but with Judith it was different like he was afraid to get close. She wished she had interfered, she thought Lori was being hard on Rick about moving to a bigger house, going for a bigger job, refusing a partnership because being a deputy was nothing, that in itself was a knockdown and any man would get pissed off with the taunts and insults. There were so many things that were glossed over and she turned a blind eye to and now she feels like she's let Lori down as a mother.

"Lori's father had an affair with one of his assistants when Lori was eight. I found out after six months of it going on and when I found out I felt like somebody had stabbed me with a knife and it was being twisted deep into my gut!" Eleanor finally says breaking the silence staring at the glass.

Rick was knocked for six, unable to form a word leans his elbows forward on the table running his hands down his face going over what he had just heard from his mother-in-law. He never liked his father-in-law, always thought even if he was the biggest fuckwit in Georgia, at least he treated his wife and daughter well. He couldn't believe that man who threatened to decapitate him on his stag night if he cheated on Lori - cheated on his own wife.

"Do you know how that feels to find out, the person you love and worship who's supposed to love you back equally, if not more betrays you and breaks your trust making you feel worthless?" She asks coldly.

Rick looks at Eleanor from between the gaps of his hands frowningly.

"In my generation, back then like the generations before us, husband and wife stayed together no matter what even if adultery was committed, whoever knew turned a blind eye to it, it was just never spoken about. Divorce was frowned up and never an option in our time. It would have brought shame to our families and gossip for society so I stayed. It had taken me years to really forgive and give my husband a second chance and I did. Besides, Lori was so attached to her father, I'm sure she would have picked to stay with him rather than with me!" She says quite hurt "and I had no means to support her, I was just a housewife!" She gives a forced laugh but Rick hears the pain.

Rick knew the pain, went through the pain but he would never stay with someone who'd betray him which he believes is the biggest betrayal there could be is to have an affair.

"I stayed and worked at my marriage but I will always carry that hurt, fear and suspicion when my husband looks at another women and to think Lori is going through the same, breaks my heart!" She says now turning to face Rick with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rick drops his hands down onto the table and looks straight at Eleanor with hurt eyes.

"Why Rick?" She asks.

"Eleanor, I am truly sorry for what you have been through but I thought you of all people would know me. Albert has never liked me but had tolerated me for Lori's sake but you always treated me with kindness, like a son and when I look at you, I see you as a mother figure and I would not lie to you!" Rick says with sincerity.

Eleanor swallows the knot in her throat watching Rick pass her a tissue. He gets up, goes into the lounge and returns moments later with two small goblets of sherry, places one in front of Eleanor, takes the seat opposite and paces the other goblet down in front of him. Rick takes a heavy sigh knowing this wasn't going to be easy and the sherry was there for dutch-courage to expose Lori to her emotional mother and for the aftershock once the truth was out.

"I'm going to start from the beginning and I hope you give me a chance to finish?" Rick requests "I know you love Lori but I hope there's still a little love in you for me that you'll hear me out?"

Taking her silence of not objecting, Rick takes a deep breath, rubbing his brow as he begins.

"I was comin' back home from Macon, a day earlier than expected from a seminar…"

* * *

"Glenn this better be good, my boobs are about to burst so be quick about it!" Sinéad says walking into the lounge and picking up Baby Sadie to feed her.

Norman pulls up his magazine hiding his laugh, Glenn always had impeccable timing and Sinéad knew just how to make Glenn feel embarrassed and blush.

Glenn scrunching up his face, walks in to the hotel suite and closes the door behind him.

"D'ya have to-" Glenn begins but shuts up when Sinéad whirls round daring him to continue as she undoes her cardigan "WOWWW!" comes out of Glenn a little too high pitched mesmerised by Sinéad's busty chest wondering whether she would breastfeed Baby Sadie right in front of him.

"Eyes up here Glenn!" Sinéad snaps her fingers pointing from her chest up to her eyes.

Glenn eye lids lift up slowly and his eyes meet Sinéad's who looked unimpressed and he blushes having been caught eyeballing at her boobs.

"I need your help!" Glenn says covering his eyes with his hand, going and slumping next to Norman because his eyes keep wandering back to take another look, he just couldn't help it, they were just right there and screaming "Look at Me!"

"Help with what?" She asks bouncing Sadie and Glenn shakes his eyes shut grabbing a nursery book from the table and holds it up blocking the view from below Sinéad's neck.

"I'm givin' Beth a surprise makeover and you're goin' to help me!" Glenn announces "I have Rick's plastic so tomorrow we shop til we drop!" Glenn says lifting Rick's credit card up and waving it in the air.

Sinéad grins snatching the card out of Glenn's finger.

"Looks like mommy's gonna work her magic on Aunt Bethy and Uncle Rick is just gonna have to suffer from afar once I'm finished with Sexy Aunt Bethy Greene!" Sinéad grins cooing to Baby Sadie "We meet at 10am sharp!" She instructs Glenn getting serious "Norman, you're in charge of takin' care of the babies!"

"Yes dear!" Norman complies without fighting knowing there was no arguing or negotiating with his wife.

"She's got ya so whipped!" Glenn smirks.

"Happy wife equals a happy life!" Norman says matter of fact watching Sinéad bounces off happily to feed Sadie in the bedroom.

"Gonna get some tonight aren't ya?" Glenn turns to Norman.

"Uhum!" Norman hums smiling as he kicks his feet up onto the table flicking the page over.

* * *

Glenn grins nodding in satisfaction, Daryl agreed to help Norman with babysitting Olly, James and Sadie whilst he, Sinéad and Amy were going to kidnap Beth and hit the shops with Rick's plastic he had given to Glenn when he said Beth needed a few things. Amy had agreed to assist as fashion advisor as she's always wanted to give Beth a makeover and this was her opportunity to get Beth to dress in chick and sassy clothes for her age plus a couple of sexy little numbers for night outs not the dull and boring clothes she goes around in. Glenn's smile instantly evaporates when the rotating door is pushed round.

"Wicked Witch of the South!" Glenn gasps dropping to the floor behind the bar and crawling away towards the double doors to escape into the kitchen. Zach holds the door for Glenn and just shrugs walking off.

Daryl watches Glenn go, he was accustomed to Glenn's weird and unexplainable behaviour. He turns around when the tapping of heels gets his attention making their way towards him. He looks up to see a striking, slim tall woman with long glossy brunette hair stopping in front of him. She swings her hair to the side as she dumps her purse down on the bar looking around like she was waiting and looking for someone. Daryl follows her eyes around and then looks back thinking he's seen the woman before but unable to put his finger where. He tries to put a name to her face, a place, a person.

"Glass of your finest red wine." Lori orders looking over at the waitresses walking out of one of the VIP sections.

"Ya not from around these neck of the woods?" Daryl says pouring wine into a glass concentrating on his task in hand whilst momentarily looking up beneath his bangs.

"No, I'm not." Lori replies with a frosty tone not wanting to engage in conversation.

Daryl was fine and doesn't take offence, she didn't want to talk and she was in luck, neither did he but had a nagging feeling he's met Miss Frosty before and it was bugging him that he decides to probe her just a little.

"Seen ya before, just tryin' to figure from where?" Daryl says pushing her glass over, standing there with his arms stretched out resting on the bar either side of him staring fixated at Lori as he chews the inner side of his cheek.

Lori lets out an exasperated sigh "I don't think so!" she turns facing Daryl as she rolls her eyes thinking he was trying to hit on her. She gives a tight smile and goes back to looking around the restaurant, narrowing her eyes at the blonde ponytail from a distance. She looks angry, grips her glass and then lets out a huff when the waitress turns around and it wasn't Beth but Amy.

"Ya waitin' on someone, lookin' for someone, maybe I can help?" He asks looking over at Amy and then watching Lori.

He had a weird feeling in his gut about this woman like she was here to make trouble.

"I don't want to talk, doesn't that tell you something _barman_!" Lori hisses in frustration meeting his eyes giving him a dirty look like he was beneath her and snap, he recognised the grating voice from many weeks ago outside the restaurant in a heated and overbearing argument with Beth.

"Rick Grimes's Psychotic bitch?!" Daryl grunts in recognition louder than he should have now understanding why Glenn had bolted and didn't blame him because she was one hell of uppity moose.

Lori's mouth parts furiously at the rude remark which didn't escape her ears unfolding her arms "I want to speak to the manager!" She snaps tapping her finger down roughly on the bar looking him up and down.

Daryl returned the look.

"Well crap on a cracker, looks like that's me!" He says dryly looking down at the gold badge clipped to his shirt and then back up standing at his full height, pushing up his sleeves.

Lori finally takes a moment to take a really good look at Daryl, her eyes on his bulging arms and her face spreads into a smirk recognising Daryl as the guy who she mistook as Beth's boyfriend and thrust the closeness of the two in Rick's face. He was the guy that brawled around the restaurant with Rick over Beth, the guy if she played her cards right, her soon-to-be-ally.

"We got off on the wrong foot!" Lori smiles apologetically taking a seat on the barstool and takes a sip at her wine running her eyes appreciatively over Daryl.

**To be continued...**


	53. Chapter 53

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, brinxb, draegon-fire, DarylDixon'sLover, BethFan and malzateb for your comments on the last chapter.

**Sorry for the wait, life got in the way. ****This chapter - Eleanor and Rick have a heart-to-heart. Daryl and Lori have a cosy little talk getting well acquainted with one another.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 53**

* * *

It was close to midnight when Rick returned to the kitchen and leant against the doorframe looking in. He had checked in on Judith and Carl when the baby monitor had gone off, Judith had been whining in her sleep. He had cradled her in his arms and hummed to her until her fussing had subsided, she'd fallen back to sleep breathing in and out steadily with a peaceful look on her face. He had stood there for a time looking down into the crib. He saw the resemblance of Lori in Judith, he couldn't see any of himself. That didn't particularly mean anything he had told himself - Carl had resembled him when he was a baby going onto become a toddler and nothing like Lori but as the years went by, other than his electric blue eyes, Carl had taken on more of Lori's willowy features and less of his.

Rick found Eleanor much the same as he had left her. Sitting quietly at the table nursing her untouched sherry, lost in faraway distant thoughts, sadness engulfed her as well as shame. She hadn't noticed he was standing by the door watching her. If she had, she wasn't acknowledging him, she was too focused at staring into space. The older woman hadn't said anything after he finished unfolding the truth of the last few years; the real truth behind his and Lori's failed marriage, the real truth about Lori, everything she had said and done and revealed he had met someone during the divorce proceedings.

Rick raked his hand back through his hair, letting out a resigned sigh feeling remorseful to have put this all onto his soon-to-be ex-mother-in-law. He held himself responsible for the way Eleanor was sitting at the table dejectedly, feeling like she was a failure. He hadn't meant for that to happen or for her to feel that way, he just let _everything_ out of his system and didn't hold back. Lori had turned his and everyone's lives upside down that it was unpardonable for the extent she had gone, he wanted Eleanor to know the real Lori not the Lori who acts like the perfect daughter, mother and wife. He couldn't believe, the woman he fell in love with all those years ago had transformed into a vindictive and manipulating woman, a selfish and irresponsible mother. His dislike and disappointment just came oozing out of him that he wished he could have taken some of it back now.

"Mothers are fiercely protective of their children and always look out for their best interests!" He had looked up to meet his mother-in-law's eyes before he left her sitting at the table "But Lori only looked out for herself!"

Eleanor had uninterruptedly swallowed the bitter truth and listened to how her daughter had turned into a selfish and twisted person who refused to acknowledge or accept responsibility for her actions. All Eleanor could do was flinch and clench her teeth at the revelations of Lori's underhanded behaviour, her wrong doings of not only to Rick, but to Carl, Judith, Beth and Olly. Her daughter had become a reckless human-being not caring who she hurt in the process of getting what she wants. When she found out Lori had stooped so low as to using her children to blackmail Rick to stay, she had become heartbrokenly crushed.

Eleanor slouched back in her chair letting out a long and shaky breath. Rick had nearly cleared out all his belongings from the house and only a few more items needed to be boxed up and that was it. All signs of Rick would be erased from the family home and there was nothing she could say or do to stop him, convince him to stay and how could she after what he had told her.

Rick steps into the kitchen feeling like he had lingered in the background long enough and makes his way over and retakes his seat at the table. They both just sit there in mutual silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the occasional cat meowing outside.

"I should get going," Rick said breaking the silence, looking down at his wrist watch "it's gettin' late and I should get out of your hair…I'll come back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow." He informs Eleanor.

He was crashing at Shane's place and decided it would be better to come back early in the morning and clear out his safe and his office in the basement. Emotions had been running high and he didn't want to upset Eleanor more than he already had. He almost feels rotten for turning up and ruining the evening for her, although it was inevitable - it was going to happen one of these days and it was better now than any other, he didn't know when the next time they'd meet each other again.

"Rick, this is your home, you don't need to explain yourself to me, you can come and go as you please!" She finally broke her silence hearing Rick's chair scrape back on the wooden floor.

She didn't want Rick to leave like this, with tension between them, not knowing when the next time they'll see one another again. She was very fond of Rick and considered him to be like a son and now she was devastated that the bond they had created which had spanned over seventeen years was coming to an abrupt end.

"Home is where the heart is, mine doesn't belong here anymore." Rick replies taking a glance round the room he had once decorated himself. His eyes land back on Eleanor in her seat "But, it's okay, honestly!" He says reassuringly when she looked guilty and upset.

Rick reaches over and pats her hand giving her a soft reassuring smile and Eleanor finds her voice.

"I'm sorry Rick, I'm sorry for everything that's happened between you and Lori, everything you and the children have endured! I should have seen the signs, been more aware of what was going on but more importantly, what was going on in Lori's head! I should have been there and made it my business and put Lori on the straight and narrow!"

She apologises seeing the knowing aftereffects of what Lori had put Rick through. The lines across his forehead, around his eyes, the beginnings of greys in his sideburns told her he'd been through the ringer. Gone was the happy young man who'd always walk around with that dazzling smile enhanced by his bright interested eyes.

"Somewhere I slipped up terribly as a parent, I failed miserably as a mother and now you and Lori!" She trails off turning her face away from Rick as she closes her eyes ashamed.

Rick sat back down reaching forward, his hand atop of Eleanor's across the table seeing how she was internally rebuking herself.

"No, if anyone slipped up and failed miserably, it's Lori as a daughter, wife and mother!" Rick stated assertively.

He sat there thinking about how even before Lori cheated, their relationship was on rocky roads but he thought they could work things out.

"I do blame myself too for not talking it out with her. We were having problems and it'd alway end up in a screamin' and listenin' match that I just let Lori scream and when she was done, I just didn't have the fight left in me like she wanted. Maybe if I had taken more time to listen and talk to her, maybe she wouldn't have looked for comfort in another man, but she did and none of this reflects badly on you!"

Eleanor was about to object but he cuts in before she can speak.

"Don't doubt your parenting, you taught her right from wrong but _she_ chose to follow the path of wrong." He reminds Lori's mother "Lori is not a child but a grown woman, she knew the score when she made all those wrong choices and she will have to deal with the consequences, they would've bound to catch up with her sooner or later." He said taking back his hand.

That was the first time he had gotten everything off of his chest to someone and even though he felt awful for Eleanor to have to listen to this about her daughter, he felt relieved – it was all finally off of his chest and it was all out there – it might sound silly but he felt cleansed. Eleanor didn't once stop him, argue in defence of Lori or make excuses for Lori's behaviour.

After going over everything, Eleanor takes a glance over at Rick sitting there running his thumb over the brown leather bracelet around his wrist whilst staring at it seemingly to be lost in thoughts.

She knew the answer to the question that was going to leave her lips but she just had to ask it once and she'll never ask him again.

"There's no way back for you and Lori?" She asked meekly.

Rick just shook his head looking up from the bracelet Beth made for him and Eleanor could see just how sure he was.

"And what about Beth?" She asks hesitantly.

She doesn't know anything about Beth, just what Lori has said and she was sure it was all made up now.

Rick lets out a deep breath and sat back into his chair. He honestly didn't know what his future with Beth was. He knew what he wanted but it was a question of whether Beth wanted the same. He was adamant he saw something in Beth's eyes for him, there was something there but she was trying to hide it like she was protecting herself. They'd gotten close over the time living together but knowing that wasn't going to last much longer, Beth will be going back to her apartment once it had been signed off by Environmental Health and he'd be moving into his new apartment in Dale's renovated building and that wasn't that long off, Daryl only had a few finishing touches left and then it would be habitable. Beth would be back in her world amongst her Atlanta Family who seemed to be waiting for her return to their normal lives together and he would be running around after criminals with his new team at Atlanta PD and when that was over, he'd walk into an empty apartment. He felt uneasy now, he wasn't looking forward to that, not seeing Beth and Olly every day and Carl and Judith here in King County. He runs his hand down the side of his face worriedly.

"How did you and Beth meet?" Eleanor asks seeing the conflict going on in his mind, she sensed things were delicate but she wanted to hear about Beth, the girl who'd captured Rick's heart and put it back together after her daughter broke it and then Rick's face softened.

"Shane was on some hyper one morning! sugar rush, caffeine rush, I can't remember exactly but it was some type of rush that I just had to rush off and escape to hear my own thoughts. I slipped into the most obvious place he wouldn't venture into - The Tea Room – it was right there and I thought _bingo!_ I can take five to myself and that's when I turned around, looked up and there she was." He couldn't help the subtle smile appear at the corner of his lips remembering from her view, she had a front row seat watching him making a mad dash trying to hide and dodge Shane, she found watching him highly amusing and he had felt like the biggest dork cop in Georgia.

Eleanor watched Rick closely seeing his lips twitching up.

"We would bump into each other all the time after that -small town and everything!" He had reminisced about those meetings bumping into one another and sometimes it was literally _bumping_ and _tumbling_ onto the floor that they would tease each other about it, that the other was doing it on purpose. He missed that easiness and bravado they had with one another.

Eleanor smiled. Happy to see a genuine smile finally reach Rick's eyes even if it was a reflective one. It had been a while since she had seen Rick smiling. Whatever he was thinking it was working it's magic.

"After a few months of friendship and emotional support, our friendship took a turn…we fell in love," He said tenderly thinking back.

If he was completely honest with himself, he had fallen for Beth the first time he clapped his eyes on her, she practically hit me with an unexpected force, he was completely tongue-tied to find something coherent to say to her and that never really happened to him.

"I was taken not only by her beauty but by her wit, sass, sense of humour and intelligence behind those big round sparkly eyes, the warmth and strength that shone from her straight to me - I just gravitated towards her!" He said honestly.

He had lapsed into a contemplative silence and spoke again when he thinks about the ring that's in the safe a floor below him.

"We were in love and things got serious between us that I had decided once the divorce was finalised, I was going to ask Beth to marry me, we had talked about buyin' a place in King County, Carl would get the big attic room he always went on about, go for that promotion, have a few kids, brothers and sisters for Carl and get a dog - I'd be designated dog-walker come rain or shine and pooper-scooper!" He chuckled.

"I would've loved to have seen that!" She smiles.

"So would've I!" Rick says staring out the kitchen window and thinking about Beth, Olly with Bruno playing in the park "We have a son and we've missed out on so much together, one decision changed everything!" He tells her.

It was Eleanor's turn to lean forward and place her hand atop of Rick's and give it a tight squeeze.

"Have faith Rick, God is watching, testing and he only gives us enough burdens that we can bear. Stay strong and positive and everything will one day fall into place, if you love someone this much, he won't keep you apart from them for too long!"

Eleanor reassures holding back her tears and pushing down the lump stuck in her throat. It was the end of Rick's and Lori's relationship and here she is sitting giving Rick reassurances and advice of his and Beth's relationship. She felt torn, like she was betraying Lori but then Lori had betrayed Rick. He was a loving husband and Lori abused his love and trust. She wanted Rick to be happy and if that meant with someone else, then so be it she had decided. She didn't want Rick trapped in a loveless marriage, she of all people knew how that felt.

Rick felt so grateful for Eleanor's words and her understanding, he turns his hand around and grasps Eleanor's hand appreciatively.

* * *

Daryl leads Lori to a table in one of the private sections of the restaurant. There were a few tables occupied around them with couples in quiet conversations as they enjoyed their fine cuisine and the soft music playing in the background. Luckily for him, Rosita, Zach and two other waitresses were waiting in this particular private section tonight and they'd all received Daryl's look which warned them not to disturb unless he called them. He didn't want anyone to disturb them especially Amy who was busy with her tables at the other side of the restaurant because if she saw Lori, he knew she'd go raging Ju-Jitsu at the smug leggy brunette.

Amy was fiercely protective of Beth and he was sure the feisty blonde in killer heels would gauge out Lori Grimes's eyes with her black stilettos or the steak knife liked she had vowed to use if the detective's wife dared to enter The Brasserie again. He didn't enjoy the thought of Amy spending the night in jail, not to mention the poor jailors who'd have to deal with a pissed off Amy demanding her one phone call and that call would be made to either him or Dale. Daryl guessed he wouldn't be getting any sleep if that happened because he knew even without a phone call from Amy, he'd be down the station trying to get the girl who drove him crazy released. It was times like this, he wished he could go back to not caring, life used to be so much simpler he mused stopping at the table which had a waterfall featured wall behind it.

Lori takes a seat, looking around lost for words at how beautiful and expensive everything looked. She was impressed, everything reeked of money and glamour, she hadn't noticed the first time she had dined there, she was too busy trying to stick beside Rick impressing The Commissioner and his wife whilst taking care of a fussy Judith. Now she was free to absorb her surroundings. She appreciates the freedom to be able to do so and it reminds her of when she was younger, she used to go to restaurants similar to this with her parents when they went out to dinner parties. Even the table cloths looked exquisitely expensive, laid out beautifully with designer shiny cutlery and to her amazement, beautifully made swan napkins placed on top of the gold rimmed white plates. This setting was a million times different and better to any restaurant in King County. She feels Atlanta is the place where she should be, it was calling to her.

Daryl took a seat opposite Lori, face expressionless but inside he was smirking watching Lori thinking; _Yeah Olive Oyl, it's expensive and classy and nah, ya don't belong here!_

Lori feeling eyes burning into her, turns her attentions back to Daryl to find him staring at her. She leans forward picking up her glass and sips her wine as she smiles appreciatively thinking, if anything, Beth did have good taste in men, she just didn't see what the men saw in Beth. Rick was the type of man every woman dreamt to be married to - smart, protective and sexy and the biker/waiter opposite was the type of man you'd like to have naughty rendezvous with when your husband was at work, he'd need a real woman not a girl. She ran her eyes over him, he looked rough and ready for anything, his physique was bulkier than Rick's, he was so manly and she wondered what he was like and the thoughts she got in her head were simply erotic.

"So Daryl," Lori refocuses her attentions back on him, clearing her throat "what's a guy like you doin' in a place like this?" She asks running the tip of her manicured nail around the rim of her wine glass working her magic on him.

"Jus' cut the crap and stop pussyfootin' and tell me what ya really want?!" Daryl blurts out gruffly not wanting to play silly games, Lori's seduction technique was making his skin crawl.

Lori's face drops instantly but she tries to compose herself just as quickly to look unaffected by his curtness and rudeness. They'd only sat down less than a minute and he was already being charming like the redneck trailer-trash she assumed him to be when she first saw him riding off on his Harley with Beth holding onto him from behind. She wished she'd not bothered to be nice but she was here for a reason.

"I just wanted to catch up with Beth, do you know where I can find her?" Lori asks sharply.

"Ya give me ya message and I'll pass it on." He states folding his arms over his chest leaning back into his seat.

"Me and Beth were good friends, we go way back from King County but we've had a little misunderstanding and I wanted to put things straight with her, we're gonna be seein' a lot more of one another so," Lori explains giving a smile.

"Ya old mans sniffin' back around Beth and ya want to warn her off right? He asks.

Lori just frowns staring at Daryl, he was blunt and to the point and she didn't like that.

"Look, things happened that should never have happened and I'm here to put things right. Rick and I are tryin' to make a go of our marriage and I don't want Beth trying to seduce my husband again. She did it once before and well, he ended up in her bed more than once as well as countless other men. She took advantage of Rick when he was at his lowest and he regrets getting involved with a young girl like Beth, he can't even remember what happened just that Beth made it hard for him. She just wouldn't leave RIck alone and I need to speak to Beth, woman to woman and implore her to leave my husband alone…"

"Haa...Ahchuuuuu!" Daryl sneezes into his arm interrupting Lori who cringes as he looks up at her "I'm sorry...I'm allergic ta bullshit!" He tells Lori.

Lori looks like Daryl had just sneezed on her, her face scrunched up annoyed, she grits her teeth having enough of his blatant rude behaviour.

"She givin' you blowjobs too, lettin' you stick it into her whenever and wherever ha?!" Lori throws Daryl a look of disgust.

"Hey, watch ya mouth lady!" Daryl growls between his clenched teeth as he slowly stands up, pressing his balled up fists into the middle of the table hovering over, angrily glaring at Lori for saying such things about Beth "I think ya bes' shut that skanky mouth of yours and leave before I make ya! I ain't ever put my hands on a lady before but today may well be the day!" He threatens.

Lori cowered backing up into the back of her seat, taken aback at Daryl's threatening voice.

"If you care so much about Little Miss Perfect, why are you sittin' back and watchin' her and Rick get together? I've seen the way you fought Rick that night, you were protecting Beth from him right, you're...in love with her!" She states more than questions.

"I've seen the way you watch Beth, seen you with her and her baby! The three of you look like a real family...you're in love with her! Why don't you do something about it before it's too late?" She shrieks looking up at Daryl who just watches her "If you can get Rick out the way, you could have Beth and Olly to yourself...forever!" She was alluring him to the idea.

Lori watches Daryl lost in thoughts, he was staring absently past her head, as if he was mulling the idea over. She assumes her words were finally hitting home of his possibilities and if she could get Daryl on side, he could become her silent ally a thorn between Rick and Beth.

"You could easily win Beth's heart, you could make her happy, what's holdin' you back from just sweepin' her off her feet?" She adds seeing Daryl's face contemplating such thoughts, she grins to herself.

Daryl remembers listening in on her and Beth's argument. He remembers how intimidating, manipulative and condescending Lori was with Beth and he remembers how upset Beth was with Lori's verbal attack on her and Olly. He knew Beth was still in love with Rick just as much as she was before she moved to Atlanta.

"Because Beth's my friend, and I want her ta be happy and that's only gonna be with Officer Friendly!" Daryl answers back having thought about this for a while "She's in love with him and he's in love with her, they have history - can't and won't get in the way of that and Olly's their kid - I ain't gettin' in between father and son, I love that little boy but I ain't that selfish to steal him away from his Pa, it ain't right and ain't ma place nor yours to decide what's good for Olly!" He warns Lori sticking his index finger into her face "I may not like Officer Friendly, but I know he loves Beth and Olly but if he ever hurts either one of them, then I'll be there ready ta kick his ass black and blue!" He promises.

"You've got to be kiddin' me?" Lori yells in disbelief not believing Daryl "You have to be the dumbest hick I've ever met!"

"If ya finished Olive Oyl, get ya nasty ass outta my restaurant and back to King's County...Atlanta is Beth's home, this here is her turf and we don't take kindly to outsiders tryin' to make trouble, ya gonna have ta get through me and everyone to get ta Beth - now get out before I set Eugene on ya!" Daryl snaps his fingers and points towards the exit.

Lori stands up seeing red, feeling humiliated with all the eyes watching her.

"You're makin' a big mistake silly hick, big mistake!" She says grabbing her purse and thundering out the restaurant with Zach directing the way out.

Amy checks on one of her tables and sees Lori walking past. Her mouth falls open, she grabs a fork and begins to charge her way towards Lori. Before she can cross the floor, Daryl grabs Amy round the waist and twirls her back around as she trashes out telling him to let her go. He carries her to the side so nobody can see them.

"Daryl, get off of me this once, that hussy dared to return!" Amy scowls watching Lori go out the rotating doors.

"Amy stop, I know!" Daryl says putting her down but restraining her wrists so she can't run out after Lori.

"You knew?" Amy asks in disbelief.

"Yea, she came lookin' for Beth but I sent her packin' so calm the hell down and get back ta work!" He tells the blonde not wanting to go into depths of the conversation he and Lori had.

Amy huffs angrily turning around to leave when Daryl gives her the face not to argue with him. He grabs her hand stopping he, pulls her back to stand in front of him.

"Beth don't need to be hearin' about this either!" He tells Amy "She's got enough on her plate, I'll speak ta Officer Friendly and he'll sort it out, we don't need ta be stickin' our noses in where it ain't required!" He says imploring her with his eyes.

"Fine, but if she comes back, my earrings are coming off!" She says not joking and Daryl knows it.

"Fine!" He shrugs walking back to the bar letting go of Amy's hand.

"Fine." Amy mumbles watching Daryl go and following him.

* * *

Beth lays in bed staring at Olly asleep in his cot.

The evening went by slowly and quietly. They had decided to turn in early and cuddled in bed until Olly had fallen asleep. Beth could sense Olly was missing Rick all evening. He was crawling around the apartment looking in all the places he could think Rick would be and then he sat watching the front door ignoring his favourite cartoons on the TV. Beth had to admit, she was missing Rick too and like Olly, she had hoped when the door opened it would be Rick returning early and her face just like Olly's without meaning to, dropped when Glenn walked in. She wasn't sure what it was going to be like when she and Olly moved back to their apartment. She missed their apartment but she was going to miss living with Rick and so would Olly having seen how he was today with Rick's absence.

Her thoughts are broken when her cell phone goes off. She jumps at it not wanting Olly to wake up.

"Hello?" She whispers into the phone looking over at Olly who stops fidgeting and cuddles into his Woody.

"Hey, it's me." Comes the familiar husky voice.

Beth sits up smiling broadly hearing Rick's voice. He hadn't called like he said he was going to but he was busy and she understood but her insides were doing little flips that he had called her.

"Hey!" She says back warmly "...Is everything okay?" She asks when she sees the nightstand clock reading 1.30am.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Rick apologises "I did didn't I! I should have checked the time before calling, sorry!"

"No, I'm still awake!" She answered.

"How's Olly?" Rick asks.

"He's asleep but he's missed you since you've been gone, he points to your brown jacket hung up in the hallway, he thinks you're playing hide and go seek and he looks for your shoes."

Beth can hear Rick's gentle laugh and she laughs quietly with him.

"I've missed him too, can you give him and hug and a kiss from me and tell him I'll be home tomorrow night and we'll play." Rick says into the phone and then there's a long silence.

"How are Carl and Judith?" She asks filling the silence.

"They're both good, tired from a fun and busy weekend but good." He updates.

"Good, I'm glad to hear." Beth smiles slipping down back into the sheets and resting her head down on her pillow listening to Rick yawn and let out a deep breath.

"You okay?" She asks cuddling her pillow.

"Yea, been quite the emotional day, it'll just be good to get home just wish I could bring Carl and Judith back with me.

Beth could hear the sadness in Rick's voice, she just wished she could give him a hug.

"You have Olly when you get back home and we'll just have to think of some fun and exciting things to do for when Carl and Judith come to stay next time!" Beth says trying to lift Rick's spirits a little "Things will get better Rick, you've got to believe and stay positive, things always have a way of working themselves out and I believe they will!" She says adamantly.

The line goes silent and Beth wonders maybe she's said the wrong thing.

"You're right, I need to stay positive!" He agreed and Beth smiles when she hears the smile in his voice.

"I better let you go, let you get some sleep," Rick says sleepily and she swore she heard him stifle a snore.

"You too!" Beth says back trying not to giggle, Rick was falling asleep on her, she was remembering the initial days when they began dating, Rick would call after a night shift and they'd talk and he'd fall asleep.

"Beth?" Rick calls quietly.

"Yeah?" She answers back.

"I love you." He murmurs and Beth can hear his light breathing telling her he'd fallen asleep.

"I love you too Rick." She whispers back listening to him, she feels her eyes drifting off and she's asleep still holding the cell phone beside her ear.

* * *

**A/N:- I borrowed a line from Will Smith's movie I, Robot. I watched the movie half a dozen times with my nephews at the weekend and that line when he sneezes and says "I'm sorry, I'm allergic ta bullshit!" cracks me up, I thought of Daryl.**


	54. Chapter 54

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, Zombielibrarian and Guest for your comments on the last chapter, really appreciate your time! Here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 54**

* * *

Beth and Olly walk up the street waving into a few of the shop windows as they walk by.

Olly had been up since 5am. After being fed, burped and changed, he wouldn't settle back down, so they got up and went about their morning routine. Whilst Beth tidied up after an unsuccessful breakfast of just nibbling on their porridge, she found Olly in Rick's room tugging on Rick's bed spread quietly calling out for him to wake up, most likely telling him to come and eat breakfast but he wasn't getting a response. When Olly's little head turned around to find Beth watching, his little lips started to wobble and his electric blue eyes filled with tears and they plopped out of each eye. So that was how they came to be walking up the boulevard of shops at 8am trying to take their minds off the absence of Rick. Beth was worrying now. How was Olly going to settle back to it being just the two of them again? _He's a baby, he'll adjust_ she told herself.

"How's about we go see Sylvia and sneak in second breakfast?" Beth whispers into Olly's ear when they stop in front of Sylvia's Coffee Shop. She knew the elder lady could take Olly's mind off of Rick.

Olly had been quiet the whole walk, just looking around and perked up just a little as he pointed to the tray of Belgian Buns with fondant icing and large glazed cherries on top. The cherries had caught Olly's eyes.

"Ummm, I think they're callin' out our names baby!" Beth hummed and Olly gives a half-hearted hum as they enter the coffee shop.

A huge roar of excitement takes place when Sylvia spots Olly and Beth, the elder woman calls Nikki to come and see who's remembered to come visit them.

"Is that Mr Olly?" Sylvia pokes her face into Olly's face "Is that my little friend come to visit Aunt Sylvia?" She asks kissing Olly's cheek making him tilt his head giggling when she persists to try and kiss the other cheek.

Beth smiles, Olly was finally distracted and then she looks up to see trouble making her way over, she beams.

"Back to steal my job hey?" Nikki, the young waitress comes out crossing her arms in front of Olly and giving him a teasingly dirty look.

"Yayayayaaaa!" Olly babbles leaning forward in Beth's arms, wagging his finger up in the air, the two loved to bicker, always picking up from the last time.

"Awwwww, stop bein' so disgustingly cute!" Nikki smacks her hands on each cheek pretending to be terrified and smiles when she pokes Olly in his tummy "Hey Beth, long time no see, what's happenin' with you and the smokin' hot new detective?" She mumbles from the corner of her lips wiggling her brow wanting to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Nikki, shouldn't you be gettin' off to college?" Sylvia glares, hand on her hip handing over her backpack.

"Okay, I'm already gone!" Nikki moans throwing her hands up in the air not believing her luck that she was going to miss out on some real juicy gossip.

"Stop dillydallying!" Sylvia tells Nikki as she takes her time.

"Alright!" She says "But Beth, next time…you've gotta tell me all about him, he's SO SO HAWWTT!" Nikki grins taking off her apron and chucking it over the counter as she saunters out the door sticking her tongue out at Olly through the window as she walks passed. Olly tries to copy but the tip of his tongue touches his nose and doesn't quite have the same effect making a few of the regulars admiring Olly to laugh and gush over him.

"Yes, isn't my grandson so adorable!" She tells them all taking Olly into her arms proudly showing him off like she always does.

"Sorry honey about earlier with Nikki," Sylvia says making her way back to Beth "just some folks in our little nosey community have been talkin' about the new detective and that you and he have some history before he blew into town and he," She pauses watching Beth closely.

"…is Olly's daddy." Beth finishes the sentence to corroborate the gossip which was flying around town amongst the people she's gotten to know over the two years living in Atlanta.

Beth dares to look up to find a sneaky smile spreading across Sylvia's face turning into a grin with flashing of teeth intrigued for the rumours to be true. Sylvia takes a seat in one of the booths and Beth slips into the bench opposite her.

"_The_ Detective Rick Grimes of _The_ Elite Five of Precinct 5 Atlanta PD is Olly Grime's daddy!" The elder lady announces looking at Olly.

Beth shakes her head trying not to laugh, Sylvia could be so dramatic at times. She wondered whether she and Amy were related somehow, although Amy seems to be less enthusiastic and happy about Rick being the man from her past and Olly's father "…and is Miss Elizabeth Greene, Detective Grimes's girl now that they've found themselves livin' in the same city, same district under each other's noses?" She asks smiling at Olly raising her brow in question and turning to face Beth with a smirk.

Beth blushes immensely leaning forward covering her face "No." She says, her cheeks were burning hot, Sylvia could always do that to her and she was always good at reading her unspoken thoughts.

"But I'm guessin' mommmy would like to?" She asks Olly and Olly answers by happily clapping his hands.

Beth drops her hands onto the table pouting at Olly for encouraging Sylvia. Beth falls back into her cushiony seat trying not to blush redder than she already was and then lets out an audible groan. Of course that's what she wants, she wants to be with Rick but he was still married to Lori no matter if he had restarted divorce proceedings, she's couldn't slip back to where they once were, things had changed and regardless of it all, she's been there before and got terribly burnt and didn't want to get hurt again.

"If I was thirty years younger, I'd drag him back to my bedroom and never let him leave!" Sylvia says matter-of-factly not batting an eye.

"Sylvia!" Beth's eyes widen in shock looking around to see if anyone heard and thankful Olly didn't understand or be able to repeat what is being said, he still had a while before he could repeat things back like a parrot.

They both burst out laughing when their eyes meet.

"You love him, it's written all over your face Missy…now before it hits rush hour, tell your Aunt Sylvia everythin'! tell me everythin' about the handsome detective from the south that's flutterin' all the girls hearts and givin' Smouldering Detective Douggie Nash a run for his money!" She says getting comfortable placing Olly in her lap as she pours the tea into the cups once the waitress delivered the tray. Olly takes his treat and sucks on a little triangle sandwich of peanut butter and banana.

Beth tries not to blush or smile but fails, she rubs her brow not knowing where to start and knew she wouldn't be permitted to leave the coffee shop until she revealed how she met Rick and what she was feeling. Carol and Dale were her sensible confidants, she loved them and valued them tremendously and couldn't have been more grateful to them and Sylvia was the straightforward, no shit talking confidant who has just as bigger heart as anyone but reminds you that you only live once and you should live it well.

They had met when Beth was four months pregnant, she would sit in Sylvia's coffee shop after her lunchtime shifts thinking about The Tea Room and her problems. Then one day Sylvia slipped her another slice of sticky-toffee pudding saying she looked like she and the baby needed it and they clicked. The was something about the red haired sassy lady, she was just so passionate and bold and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind and maybe Beth needed that confidence to rub off on her, she was always too afraid to speak her mind and do what was best for her because it would hurt or upset somebody else, even if it meant her being the person getting hurt in the end. Maybe she needed a push and her subconscious had led her here to the woman who's going to tell her to be selfish for once, to do something for herself, to tell Rick she still loves him and has never stopped.

* * *

"Busted!" Comes a voice making Beth and Olly jump after an hour of drinking tea and soul searching.

Beth had dropped the Belgian Bun Sylvia had handed over.

"Oh my god Glenn!" Beth puffs out when he's standing in front of her shaking his head.

Olly shrieks staring down sadly and pointing at his ruby red glazed cherry which had rolled off his Belgian Bun, a pigeon swipes it and flies off and Olly points as it flies away.

"Didn't I like leave you snorin' on the couch, you don't usually wake up until noon on your day off?" Beth slaps Glenn's arm confused staring up at him fully dressed and it was 9am and he didn't have a shift until this evening.

"No time, we have to be some place!" Glenn says picking up the bun, tearing a little off and wiping it before he takes at bite "Five second rule!" Glenn mumbled when he looked at Beth's horrified face watching him.

"Great, now he's gonna copy!" Beth covers Olly's eyes but Olly shrugs away watching Glenn eating his Belgian Bun and points at it letting out a little whine.

"Never do that, it's covered in millions of germs!" Beth warns Olly and turns back to Glenn.

"Don'ta worry OG, you'll a be pleased to knowa, T-Dog will be your Chefa today and I hear he's a makin' a spaghettio!" Glenn says in the worst Italian accent Beth has ever heard.

"Glenn, our restaurant is heavily French cuisine not Italian!" Beth looks at him incredulously.

"It is?" Glenn asks surprised and Beth nods.

"Well, we should look into that, Italian food rocks!" He tells Olly and then he mumbles something Beth doesn't quite catch when he drinks from Beth's bottle of water she was carrying whilst grabbing her arm leading her the opposite way she was going.

"Glenn what are ya gurgling about, I've got errands to run!" She reminds him as he drags her along the street towards the restaurant.

"Not today because you're havin' a makeover and we're goin' shopping!" Glenn reveals.

"Come again?" Beth says thinking she heard wrong as they cross the road.

* * *

"Daryl?...are you in on this too?" Beth asks him not believing her eyes when she finds him, Amy, Rosita, Sinéad, Norman and the kids congregated at the restaurant at 9am waiting for her.

"I don't know no shit, jus' know me and Sir Shitsalot are hangin' out today!" Daryl says eating his cereal and pouring the bowl of milk down his mouth.

"Eherm!" Beth coughs raising her brow.

"Sorry, Sir Olly!" Daryl rolls his hand curtseys as if Olly was royalty "Pass him over!" He requests standing up walking over with his arms stretched out.

"Olly! Olly!" Amy calls swatting Daryl's arms out of her way once she'd stomped over in her comfy loafers ready to hit the shops "Olly wants to come to his Aunt Amy!" She coos snatching Olly into her arms, she cuddles him and peppers kisses all over his face "Aunt Amy has missed her little Olly Wolly lots and lots, yes I didddd!" She tells him kissing his chubby little cheeks making Olly squeal laughing, pushing his hand into Amy's face trying to make her stop.

"Alright!" Daryl says scrunching up his face seeing Amy leaving bright pink lipstick impressions all over Olly's face. "Enough for the love of god!" He orders reaching over "You women gonna turn him into a pansy, kid'll have no chance if ya keep kissy facing him like that!" Daryl looks at Amy gesturing for her to hand Olly over.

"Nooo!" Amy clutches Olly wrapping her jacket over him to hide him.

She doesn't want to let Olly go, she's spent less than a third of time with Olly than she normally does "Olly's comin' with!" She decides beaming down at Olly making faces as she turns giving her back to Daryl and Beth walking off.

Beth was standing there trying to think of an excuse to get out of this unexpected expedition. She had planned to go to her apartment to collect her mail, pop in at Carol and Sophia's and then go pay some bills at the Post Office.

"Nah-uh! I've shuffled appointments ta babysit Sir Shitsalot!" Daryl steps forward capturing Amy around the waist and pulling her back, the heels of her feet skidding as she reverses to now be sandwiched between Daryl and Olly.

"Daryl Dixon! Will ya get yours paws offa me!" She smacks his hand and all Daryl can do is smirk and wink to Olly when Olly looks up over Amy's shoulder at Daryl smiling, face covered in lipstick kisses.

"Sup?" Daryl asks.

"Dara Dara!" Olly squeals bouncing up and down.

Amy snorts "Dara!" She teases up at Daryl "I love it...so cute!" she taps Daryl's cheek and he shrugs his face away.

Olly wiggles holding out his hands to Daryl to be taken.

"Nonononononooooo!" Amy frowns watching Olly being lifted and now sitting high up on Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl just stares at Olly through his bangs, the smallest of grin twitching at the corner of his lips seeing Olly loving his high view.

"Olly, honey, I love you but you've gone over to the dark side - to Mr Grumpy!" She shakes her head "I just can't look at you right now, I'm gonna love ya and leave ya!" She pulls a sad face at Olly, looks at Daryl with a frown and wiggles herself out of Daryl's hold and stomps off to grab her purse.

"Aww, c'mon now, don't take it personal Olly choses ta hang out with me!" Daryl trails behind Amy watching her rifling through her bag.

"Huh!" She huffs locating her car keys.

"Looks like we're both in the dog house!" He mumbles into Olly's ear bringing him down to sit on his hip and scoffs when Amy wrinkles her nose at him and turns around.

"She'll calm her chops down when she buys a pair of those Louis Vuittons that cost more than my rent plus tax! It'd sure damn be cheaper to wrestle a gaitor and that's luggage, boots and belts right there!" He advises Olly "Feel sorry for the dumbass that ends up marryin' her, the way she shops, he's seriously gonna have ta think of the options!" He says turning around.

Daryl finds Beth standing staring into space like a statue.

"Ya okay?" He asks seeing a flustered looking Beth.

"No – I'm petrified!" Beth's head snaps looking at him with big round eyes, she doesn't blink once as they hold one another's gaze.

"Can't be that bad?" Daryl finally says adjusting Olly in his arms "…can it?" He narrows his eyes at Beth.

He was an in and out, no fuss kind of guy, stuck to his usual attire and never was in a clothes store more than he needed to be – five to ten minutes max and then the penny drops – Amy could spend all day at the hairdressers and shopping and he suddenly understands Beth, he too would be petrified going shopping with Amy for hours.

Beth gulps looking over at stunning Amy and Rosita in their cute little outfits that scream _"look at us!"_ whilst she's in her comfy fading skinny jeans, a button down shirt and an oversized knitted cardigan that swallows her up.

"It's worse!" Beth replies thinking about how Amy's tried to get her to change her post-pregnancy wardrobe of jeans, legging and comfy shirts and tops to a wardrobe that resembles her own fashionista style. Amy had always said – "If you've got it, then flaunt it!" and most of the times, Amy did.

Beth thinks back to how she used to love dressing up but since giving birth to Olly, she had low self-esteem and the insecurities of the changes in her body. She didn't think she could pull off the types of clothes she once used to wear. She had a little baby weight to loose but it was the new curves that were there to stay that made her feel uncomfortable. Adjusting to her curvier hips and her breasts, she didn't like it when men looked at her checking her out, she felt out of proportion and that was why she went around covering up her body. She buries her face into her hands and moans into them "I can't do it! I just can't!" She mumbles shaking her head "You've seen how great Amy and Rosita look, I don't have a body that can pull that..that off!" She stutters burying her face deeper into her hands like she could disappear into them.

Daryl stands there looking at Beth watching her worrying herself into a frenzy. She's one of the most natural and beautiful girl's he's ever known and for her to think she was any less attractive and gorgeous compared to Amy and Rosita, he thought she was mental. She was just as attractive and gorgeous as the other girls. He chews on his lower lip wondering how he could tell Beth without embarrassing her, making a fool out of himself to express to her, she didn't need to feel the way she was feeling, she is perfect the way she is.

"Beth, you'd look good in anythin'!" Stumbles out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Beth lifts her face out of her hands slowly.

"You're jus' sayin' that to be nice!" Beth had said back gloomily.

"I'm not," He says reaching out and hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder "Yunno I ain't gonna lie ta ya!" He promises her, seeing the insecurities flashing through Beth's eyes, he gives her shoulder a squeeze "If ya don't feel comfortable in summin' then tell 'em point-blank no, ya ain't wearin' that crap ya don't wanna wear!" Daryl advises.

"Noooooo!" Olly repeats in a low howl.

"Like he said!" Daryl nods his head to Olly and gives him a wink.

"You've never been shoppin' with women have you?" Beth asks him.

Daryl pulls a face shaking his head and Beth lets out a tiny laugh and taking a deep breath. She's avoided this situation for long enough. Amy is finally getting her to go clothes shopping, try on outfits, her friend's dream was finally going to become a reality, a reality she's dodged and run away from, for fear of the outfits Amy would try and persuade her to wear but she isn't that girl anymore.

"Okay, if I don't feel comfortable, just say no!" Beth repeats coaching herself looking at Olly.

Olly gives Beth a little smile, she leans in and kisses his nose making Olly gurgle happily, grabbing and caressing Beth's cheeks.

"Thanks munchkin, wish mommy luck!" She nuzzles Olly before pulling away.

"Thanks Daryl!" She throws him an appreciative smile for listening and caring.

"Anytime!" He gives her the faintest of smiles.

"Here I go!" Beth says throwing her hands up in the air, turning around walking towards Glenn, Amy, Rosita and Sinéad.

Sinéad puts her arm around Beth and gives her a little cuddle as they walk out the rotating door. She had sensed Beth's anxieties as soon as Beth was hit with what they had planned for her. She felt bad now. In all their good intentions, they'd neglected to realise this was a big step for Beth. Sinéad remembered, knew and felt exactly how Beth does after having James and Baby Sadie but she was lucky to have had Norman telling her every day how gorgeous and sexy she is, telling how good she looked when she felt fat and down and didn't think she looked good in certain clothes. His loving words gave her that confidence and boost to help her push away her hang-ups and she was positively sure if Rick could, he'd tell Beth the same every day. She knew Rick thought Beth's the most gorgeous girl he's laid his eyes on, whatever she wore. The look in Rick's eyes when Beth went around in her frumpy out of shape clothes, told anyone observing him, he thought Beth is the most beautiful woman he's ever known and it went passed just looks. He loved her inner and outer beauty. She wanted Beth to believe she was beautiful, see what Rick and everyone else sees when they look at her and it would be nice to see Beth in dresses and outfits that screamed her vibrant personality and that screamed "Beth Greene!" like once before.

"Relax Beth, you look amazing and the clothes that you try on will only prove how gorgeous you are and I understand your insecurities about your body after having a baby, so we're in the same boat, let's just embrace it together, I'll encourage you to try out a cute little dress or two and you can do the same for me but if you really don't want to, then that's fine, baby steps?" She suggests.

"Baby steps!" Beth smiles agreeably relieved Sinéad was there with her, she loved Amy but she didn't fully understand her lack of confidence and just how she feels in her skin.

Sinéad turns round and gives Daryl a thumbs up knowing he was hovering in the background wanting to do something but not knowing what and he sighs with relief to see Beth no longer on edge but smiling as they walk pass the window.

"Let's see what Dale's up to." Daryl lifts Olly up into the air and kisses his head when he lowers him back down knowing the old man had slipped a few hundred into Amy's hand to buy Beth whatever she needed. He also knew Rick's friend had Rick's credit card, so Beth was going to be spoiled and if anyone deserved to be spoilt, it was Beth he thought, she never asked for anything, always gave.

* * *

At noon Beth was sat in a hairdresser's seat in a beauty salon. Six inches of her hair was cut off, layered to give that extra bounce with highlights put in to her already blonde locks to make her hair shimmer in the sunlight. She had a girl sitting on the floor giving her a pedicure, a woman sitting on a chair giving her a manicure and another lady was giving her a facial. She had nearly bolted out the door when she saw the team of women ready to give her a small beauty makeover but gave in when the women were nice and made her feel at ease and comfortable, that she felt so relaxed, she actually fell asleep part way through their ministrations. She had apologised to the women and they had brushed her off saying it was okay, two of them where moms and they have a lot of clients who don't get to treat themselves and when they do, they want to make sure they enjoy themselves so it was a compliment that she felt relaxed in their care, she was able to drift off.

Amy and Rosita got their nails done, Sinéad had a trim and a retouch on her colours and Glenn, Glenn took the free facial and massage when the women found out it was his idea to arrange for Beth to have a day to herself getting pampered. He was loving it as much as Beth was.

"Why were ya stressing?" He sighs to Beth laying on his front as circular motions were being massaged over his shoulders blades

When Beth's nails were done, she wiggled her toes and her fingers and she loved them. She loved to see them with a little bit of colour, she felt girly and liked it. It'd had been a while since she glossed her nails. When it was time to look at her hair, they twirled her around in her rotating seat and when she saw her face, she sat there speechless. For the past year or so, she had kept it up all the time. Knotted up in a bun, sometimes messy, plaited it or up in a ponytail. She just didn't have the time to spend on her hair with a baby to run around after, housework and working. Keeping it up and out of the way was the best way to keep it. She thinks about the time she used to style it when she went out or just let it hang loose and let the air breathe through it. She got a little emotional and everyone had gathered around her hugging her and passing her a tissue, telling her she was beautiful, this just highlighted how much she is and then she, Sinéad and Amy were in floods of tears. Rosita had smiled not the crying type and turned to look up at Glenn to find him wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Dude, are you crying?" She asked handing him a tissue.

"No, just think a piece of cucumber slipped into my eye!" He had said blowing his nose loudly into the tissue.

Once Beth had thanked and hugged each of the women one by one, the five of them made their way to the boutiques where the remainder of the day was going to be spent going in and out on each of the unique boutiques trying on outfits and shoes. Amy and Rosita squeal knowing they'd already picked a few outfits out that they knew Beth would look great and sizzle in.

Beth had looked through the aisles and shelves of casual wear and picked out a few pairs of jeans, shirts and tops to try on and a simple summer shirt style dress. She turns around and finds racks and racks of endless dresses for different social occasions. She steps close and runs her hand over the different types of materials and colours smiling as she goes looking at the cuts and styles, long dresses, short dresses and the gowns for special evenings. They were all gorgeous and tasteful. She remembers the number of cute dresses she left behind at the farm and the sassy and daring dresses in King County. She had purchased a few show stopper dresses for a particular person who admired the way the fabrics clung and hung from her body. She hasn't worn anything extravagant and dressy since. She really didn't have any need to wear such dresses, she didn't go out dancing or to the clubs or restaurants anymore, she didn't feel like dressing up. And truth be told, not that she'd admit it to anyone, she didn't have anyone to dress up for anymore, that used to be fun and she used to feel great when he would tell her how gorgeous and sexy she looked, shallow as it may seem but sometimes you needed to hear it and when she looks down at herself, she pulls her cardigan around her, she didn't feel gorgeous.

Walking down each isle, she smiles and looking at the shocking price tags, she shakes her head placing the dresses back on the rails. She continues to admire each garment and then she stops and stares at a mannequin. It had on a flowery patterned strapless dress with a fitted bodice and full skirt just above the knees. Perfect for to wear to a wedding reception, dancing or a romantic dinner. She remembers wearing a dress similar to the one modelled before her at her eighteenth birthday party before she lost her momma. She wanted to dress up nicely for her mamma before she closed her eyes. Her dad made her wear a cardigan on top, the dress showed off too much skin and her figure, he didn't like the looks the men were giving her but her momma had said she looked stunning, she was now a young woman and all eyes should be on her. She had special memories with that dress. She remembers wearing that same dress on her first official dinner date with Rick. He had taken her to a beautiful little restaurant overlooking a lake and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He had told her the dress was beautiful but her wearing it made it look a thousand times more stunning, she was stunning. She liked it when he whispered things like that in her ear as he ran his hands from her wrist, all the way up her arms sending shockwaves as he patiently moved to her bare shoulders where he wrapped her in his arms, his fingers tracing patterns on her naked back as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, neck, collarbone and shoulders. She felt beautiful and womanly. She is brought out of her thoughts when Amy calls her towards the changing rooms.

"Oh my god, I can't wear those!" Beth had gasped seeing the dozens of dresses hanging waiting for her to try on.

"Oh yes you can!" Amy tutts grabbing the clothes out of Beth's hands handing them over to Rosita who puts them down to a side.

"Beth, these are actually really gorgeous dresses, Amy does actually have great taste, there's nothing too seducing or eye-popping unless…" Sinéad cocks her head teasingly wiggling her brow.

Beth releases her face to take a look into the changing room, they did look beautiful and there was one or two daring dresses Amy had slipped in.

"C'mon Beth, anythin' you don't like, you don't have to wear and anythin' I think looks wrong, I'll tell you and you've got to tell me too!" Sinéad says walking into her compartment.

Beth lingers outside the changing room and Sylvia's advice echoes into her head. She takes a deep breath, steps in and pulls the curtain behind her.

* * *

Rick pushes the last of the boxes into the boot of his truck. He looks over the contents, it wasn't much, he had only taken what held sentimental meaning to him and two suitcases full of clothes. All his other clothes had been cleaned out the wardrobes and was dropped off at the charity shop first thing. Eleanor had been good enough to clear his clothes and shoes out of Lori's room, saving him from entering that room.

He looks down at the large wooden trunk which took up majority of the boot. It held all of Beth's personal possessions she left behind at her bungalow and he'd kept it locked away in his safe for the past two years. When the time was ready, he was going to give it all back, her journal she'd kept since she was a girl was amongst her stuff. He slams the boot down and grabs Beth's yellow bike and secures it to the back with rope.

He wipes his brows feeling the heat of the high noon sun. He looks up at his house, his former house. There were good memories in there and bad memories but he decides not to linger and dwell. It was time he made his journey home to Atlanta where Beth and Olly are waiting for him, the only regret of leaving is leaving without Carl and Judith but he was going to think positive, positive that they'd be with him soon.

Rick jumps into the driver's seat and starts up the engine. He takes the little box out of his jean pocket and takes a look at the diamond ring. One day he tells himself, it will sit around Beth's finger but until then, he closes the box and places it in his shirt pocket doing up the button, he needed to find a safe place to put it when he got home.

He looks out the back window as he reverses out the drive and turns the truck around. One last look into the rear-view mirror at his house, he sees Lori standing at the top of the porch crying. Seeing those tears didn't affect him like they once did. He puts his foot down on the gas and accelerates down out of the street.

He just needed to make one stop before going home. He needed to thank his Chief for forcing him to go to Atlanta. He was right, he would find himself again and he had.

**To be continued...**


	55. Chapter 55

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to brinxb, draegon-fire, DarylDixon'sLover and malzateb and Guest for your comments on the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 55**

* * *

Beth steps out into the lobby of the restaurant in front of the full length mirrors. She opens her eyes and her gaze slowly rises up from her black ankle-strap peep heels to her bare legs that don't seem to end until they stop at the black lace dress style romper.

Beth presses her glossed lips tightly together as she tries to tug down the hem, feeling self-conscious, lacking the confidence to be able to wear the sassy and glamourous outfit she had admired in the boutique, the outfit that she would have worn with confidence a few years ago. It's been a while since she's dressed anything like this, shown so much of her legs. She wishes she hadn't listened to the girls who persuaded her to try it on, purchase it and wear it tonight.

"This is a mistake!" she repeatedly tells herself trying to remember who had the receipt so she could return it plus the other outfits.

The attire had looked different on in the changing room with that high buzzing feeling going on in her head of being pampered, enjoying herself and being one of the girls again. The advices of Sylvia and Sinéad "embrace the moment and enjoy it!" kept jumping around her head and with her girlfriends all gushing at how amazing she looked, she was in the moment believing them but staring at her reflection in the restaurant's lighting, sobered her up from her high - completely made up and accessorized, she felt exposed and out there for all to see her.

She runs her hand over the little black belt that pinches her in at the waist, not sure if she now likes how it shows off the silhouette of her body. Her eyes catch her face and she pauses. Amy had applied her makeup and she sighs with relief she wasn't given the sex-factor look like Amy had teased her with. To her surprise, her friend had really listened to her and kept her makeup subtle and light and her new shiny wavy hair is in a sweet side sweep, it still had length but more manageable and bouncier. Beth just stares at herself not knowing what to say. It felt like a lifetime ago she'd made an effort to look like the reflection looking back at her, she feels a little overwhelmed and emotional.

Amy bursts out through the double doors into the restaurant, looking around, she spots Daryl coming back from the stockroom "DARYL!"

Daryl flinches hearing his name being screeched across the room by non other than Amy.

"Please tell me Carol's okay to have Olly tonight?!" Amy scurries towards Daryl who was busy trying to read the back of a vintage wine bottle.

Daryl just grunts his confirmation, looks up and slows his pace when he sees Amy sauntering towards him in skyscraper heels and a red strapless dress that clung to all the curves of her figure in all the right places.

"Daryl!?" Amy calls again when he doesn't answer, she's busy pulling up the bustier to her dress giving him an eyeful of cleavage when she stops in front of him.

Daryl averts his eyes when he was staring a beat too long.

"Urgh!" Amy huffs "Can you pull up the zip, it's stuck!" she asks impatiently when she can't reach the zipper behind her back, she whips round and pulls her hair out the way to one side.

Daryl turns his head back up front to be presented with the back of Amy. His sees the silver zipper had gotten caught up on the lining, he just stares at it until Amy looks over her shoulder "Daryl!" She called again getting his attention, he was taking his time.

Daryl hesitantly steps forward and reaching a hand out, untangles the zipper, zips it up slowly and moves back to where he was standing.

"Thank you!" Amy chirps turning back around when she feels her new dress was held up securely and in place.

Daryl casts a look back at Amy who was distracted in sorting out her hair whilst she was off talking away energetically about something and when she looks up at him for an answer. Daryl shifts uncomfortably averting his eyes back on the bottle of wine in his hand which was waiting to be delivered to the table of businessmen he had just remembered, Amy had distracted him.

Dale's humming joined by Olly's, gets both their attention - Amy rubs her hands together with a determined look on her face.

"Right little sweet dumpling, I need your help to get mummy to have fun, I know it's Monday night but who knows when the next opportunity will come round like this but she can be a stubborn woman your momma when she wants to be but not tonight! Are ya with me?" Amy asks Olly beaming wide knowing he will agree to help her.

Olly sucking his dummy nods his head and then smiling ear to ear when Amy claps her hands together which earns him a big fat smack of lips against his cheeks.

"Ahhh, cut that shi…out!" Daryl groans stepping between Amy and Olly saving Olly from another attack of kissy face.

"Daryl Dixon!" Amy frowns when he looms over her, she pokes him in the chest "Jealous you jealous baboon?"

"Of what?" Daryl scoffs amused when he runs his eyes over her.

"Urgh!" Amy puffs riled up when she hears the sarcasm and sees the teasing look in his eyes behind his bangs, she steps up and they were off bickering again until the other apologised.

Dale just rolls his eyes listening to the pair "You'd think they were an old married couple!" He says shaking his head "Let's leave these two idiots to it and go search for your mummy?" Dale suggests smiling at Olly who watches Daryl and Amy over Dale's shoulder letting out a laugh when Amy reaches out and scruffs Daryl's hair.

"Wow!"

Beth looks up startled to see Dale and Olly in the reflection behind her. She fidgets looking down at herself and then looks up when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth," Dale calls making Beth turn around to face him, he sees the apprehension cast over her face, he inhales deeply.

"You don't think it's a bit too much…or too less," She asks looking down "or should I go get changed into something a little more conservative?" She asks quietly looking back up wanting his honest opinion.

Dale's eyes soften, he pulls Beth into a side-hug and kisses the top of her head wishing she would see what he and everyone else sees.

"I think you look really, really beautiful honey!" He says sincerely "there's no doubt about it, you look just as good as any of those models we have comin' in here with their Reps, if not better and Olly agrees with me too, don't ya Skipper?" Dale asks Olly.

Olly squeals his agreement looking at Beth with his big blue shinning eyes and a big smile spread over his face. Olly leans forward to be taken and Beth happily accepts him into her arms holding him closely to her. He wraps his arm around Beth's neck and plays with a strand of her glossy hair and then he presses his face into hers, they just stare at one another. Beth laughs kissing the tip of Olly's nose and pulling him into a tight hug as she cuddles back into Dale who gives Olly a thumbs up.

* * *

Bobby walking past The Brasserie, stops and pulls Douggie to the window as he lets out a low whistle "I like the look of the specials tonight!" He nudges Douggie as they admire Beth and Amy until Beth switches Olly onto her other hip, they remember she was off limits.

"Unless ya want the barrel of a certain python pressed against your head…look away!" Douggie advises knowing Rick's temperament and the former deputy's history and complicated relationship with Beth. He was sure if any of them tried anything, not only would Rick skin them alive but also put a hole through their heads.

"Well boss, looks like you're up to eatin' bullets!" Clayton scoffs when he catches Douggie staring at Beth and Amy. "Ya don't wanna come in between a man crazy in love and his woman!" The Texas Detective advises his comrades "And, I hate funerals!" He says taking off his hat and running his finger through his hair.

"Yea, roll ya tongues back into ya mouths guys!" Javeed warns "Trust me, I've seen Rick manhandle a filing cabinet like the hulk once and that was because he was pissed because it wouldn't open, imagine what he'll do if he finds out you're checkin' out the mother of his kid?"

Douggie averts his eyes and throws daggers at Javeed who holds up his hands "Jus' saying!" He adds stepping behind Clayton for protection.

"Maybe Rick needs to get his ass in gear and hurry up because he don't need to be worryin' about us, he should be worryin' about him!" Bobby says watching Daryl approaching Beth.

All four men step up to the window and stare in.

* * *

Rick wasn't thrilled as he searches for a parking space. He had unloaded the contents of his truck at the new apartment and got a call from Bobby telling him to get down to the restaurant as soon as he could, they were having a team meeting and he needed to be there without fail. He argued he was off and couldn't it wait until the morning but he was told it couldn't.

He had wanted to go home to spend a bit of time with Olly before tucking him into bed, he had missed him immensely and he had missed Beth too wanting to grab whatever time he could with her and hear how her day of shopping went. Rick spots a parking space and sees a car had spotted it and him too. They both had a look of determination to get the spot. He put his foot down on the accelerator, roared the short distant and swerved with his truck into the parking space making the other driver cuss as he drove by as he got out his vehicle.

Rick crosses the road, looking at his watch hoping the meeting wouldn't take too long. He had kept his visit to the station as short as he could so he could get home. The guys wanted to grab some dinner to catch up before he left town which meant sticking around but he made his excuses that he needed to speak to Chief and he had to get back to Atlanta promising next time they'll catch up when he visits.

Chief had been puzzled to see him knocking on his door and before they could exchange pleasantries, The Sheriff threatened to kick his ass back to Atlanta PD or if need be, he'd cuff him and drive him back to The Commissioner himself. Reminding him, he could only come home when he and The Commissioner knew he was good and ready to return, he still had five months to go on the Exchange Programme.

The old man's face dropped instantly when Rick told him, he wasn't coming back not until he was coming back home with Beth and their son.

_**Flashback \- Chief's Office back in King County**_

"I've discussed this with The Commissioner and he's happy to extend my contract if need be, I had to think of my options and I've hired an attorney from the city, no conflicts of interest and stalling! I'm re-petitioning for my divorce and I'm applying for full custody of Carl and Judith - Lori is in denial but it's happening. I wanted to tell you face to face, I didn't want you to hear it off the grapevine."

There was a long pause of silence as Rick watches The Sheriff digest everything, it was a lot to take in in sixty seconds.

"Rick, you're in more shit than before you left King County!" Chief had said flopping back into his seat "I wished I hadn't sent you to the city!" He said rocking back and forth in his chair rubbing his temple feeling the starting of a migraine coming on.

He had told his wife, this big change to Atlanta would be the making of Rick, he would return badass, a stronger man but he was back to where he started. Chief fumbles in his drawers for aspirin or drugs, anything. He could handle anything but when it comes to Rick, his dead friend's son, he worries himself into a frenzy.

Rick gets up and locates the aspirin, hands it over and leans back on the sideboard looking around his dad's old office.

"I wanted to thank you for sending me to Atlanta, forcing me even!" Rick adds unable to keep the tiny smirk appear at the corner of his lips making The Sheriff pause in his massaging to frown at Rick.

"You seem so sure of yourself!" The old man worries that this all might backfire on Rick.

"If you hadn't sent me, I'd never have found Beth and I'd never have found Olly and because you did, I found them and I'm not letting them go and I'm not comin' back until they come back with me."

Rick reiterated not wanting to get into a heated debate like the last time, he would not be moved on his decision and Chief could throw his papers off his desk, stamp his foot and smash up his office, he'd just sit there and watch him.

"Rick!" The Sheriff had growled into his hands "Your future!" He mumbled, he had so many high hopes of one day, Rick becoming Sheriff and then looks over at the photo, in its place of pride.

"Beth, Olly, Carl and Judith are my future and I need them all in it, I don't want the life I once wanted if I can't have them all apart of it and I know my dad would understand if that's who you're thinking you're disappointing, becoming Sheriff and living in King County was what he wanted for me, it's what I wanted but I'm not ready for that just yet, I need my family more and my folks know that, would understand and they'd respect my decision and I'd like for you to do the same?"

The Sheriff had gone into contemplative thoughts chewing his thumb and lets out a long resigned sigh when he looks up seeing Rick watching him, waiting for his support.

"There's nothin' I can say or do that will change your mind?" He asks for clarity planting his eyes straight into Rick's.

Rick returned the firm gaze and shook his head "No, my mind is made up."

"Well, I guess you have my prayers and my well wishes and Rick," He says getting up from his chair making his way over.

"Yes Chief?" He asked standing up face to face with his leader and chief.

"Make sure you come back, this place ain't the same without you, anythin' you need, I'm only one phone call away, now are you gonna show me a picture of Olly?" He asks holding out his hand.

Rick smiled handing his phone over not needing to be asked twice.

_**End of Flashback**_

The laughter of people walking past, brings Rick out of his thoughts. As he approaches, he looks into the restaurant and his breath catches at the sight of Beth when she turned around. It was like he had gone back in time seeing Beth and before he knows it, he walks smack bang straight into the restaurant's glass window and falls ungracefully to the floor.

"RICK!" Beth gasped when she witnessed the incident and seeing Rick in a heap on the floor.

She set off with Amy hot on her heels not knowing whether to laugh or be worried because Beth looked like her heart just jumped out of her throat.

Beth pushes her way out the big heavy rotating doors and sprints down over to Rick dropping down to her knees "Rick, are you okay?" She asks helping him to sit up.

Rick was seeing what he thinks are stars, his head was spinning, he feels liked he'd been punched in the nose. Beth grabs his face gently making him look at her so she could check him for injuries.

"Beth?" Rick groaned and then sees triple blurry visions of her moving in and out when he flutters his eyes open.

"Yea Rick, it's Beth - I'm here!" She tells him reassuringly as he reaches out stroking her face.

"Beth!" He repeats, this time with a smile pulling her close to him, he can smell her vanilla perfume.

"Rick, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asks pulling out of Rick's arms when he opens his eyes.

"Two?" He answers staring at the Beth's two fingers.

"And now?" She asks holding one.

"One?"

"What day is it?" She asks looking over his face for bruises.

"…Monday?" He answers having to think about that.

"That's good, last one…finish the sentence - my mama always said, life was like a box of chocolates…"

"You never know what you're gonna get!" Rick finishes remembering the countless times they watched that movie. It was one of their favourites, not that anyone but Shane knew that when he caught them snuggling on the couch and they'd tease him on the nickname Beth gave Shane which has stuck between the three of them.

Rick finally gets his full vision back and sees Beth sitting facing him smiling as she lightly touches the little bump he can feel appearing on the side of his forehead.

"How do ya feel?" She asks him still holding his face looking at both his eyes and then his nose.

Rick doesn't answer, feeling Beth's gentle hands and her warm breath on his face, he remains still as a statue savouring the moment. When Beth doesn't hear a response, she looks up to find Rick gazing at her and she mirrors him holding his gaze. They both just sit on the dusty floor with people walking around them, staring at them and giggling as they go.

Douggie and the others come rushing over and interrupt their moment.

"Miss Beth, we'll check Rick over, make sure he doesn't need any medical attention, Clayton here has some extensive medical knowledge... Knuckle Head will be just fine, don't ya worry ya pretty little head off!" Bobby waves Clayton over to help Douggie get Rick to his feet as he offers his hand to help Beth up.

Beth sees Rick being pulled up by the two detectives accepts Bobby's hand up and thanks him following them back inside the restaurant to get Rick some water.

"You went down like a tree!" Clayton smirks double checking Rick over.

Rick groans leaning forward holding his head realising everyone who had a view of the window near the front, would most definitely have seen him.

"You all saw?" He asks for clarity.

"Afraid so!" The Texas Detective claps Rick's arm giving him an apologetic smile as he gets up.

Rick was embarrassed, even more so if they knew he was overtaken with Beth's beauty, he forgot what he was doing and where he was going and this was the end result.

"You lost your cool in a mere few seconds, what or who had you so distracted, you walked face first into a glass window?" Bobby teases Rick nudging Douggie when they see Beth appear holding a glass "Oh!" Is all the cocky detective says when he sees Rick watching Beth walking over.

"I feel like we're interrupting a private moment!" Javeed mumbles as they all they part ways allowing Beth to get through.

"Mission get Lover Boy here – complete! Let's give the lover birds a moment!" Bobby mumbles and they all disperse in different directions leaving Beth to take care of Rick.

Beth sits beside Rick handing over a glass of water and puts a cold compression on his bump.

Rick sits not bothered the others were watching him now, he was just happy to be spending time with Beth.

* * *

**A/N:- The next chapter will be up shortly because I'll be off on my holidays soon :) **

**The naughty detectives meddle with Girl's Night that Amy had planned which brings Rick and Beth closer as they reminisce about the past - Fun Brick Flashback.**

**Happy 4th of July to all those from the USA.**


	56. Chapter 56

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, WalkerHarley, DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb and I hate the snow and Bethfan for your comments on the last chapter.

**WARNING:** A Flashback Memory - A scene from the famously weird and bizarre Pulp Fiction with a little Brick Twist!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 56**

* * *

Rick watches Beth being slowly led away by Amy and Rosita as they humour some of the regular customers that they were off to an Exclusive VIP Club which was a little white lie when asked why they were glammed up - they were going for drinks and dancing at one of the local clubs. Amy knew the owner and was always able to get free drinks and the DJ to play some tunes to dance the night away to. The two excited women were laughing and gossiping as Beth straggled behind them listening and smiling every so often. There was a time she'd have been in the heart of them, joking and laughing along. He missed hearing Beth's laughter especially the cute snort that escaped her when she thought nobody had heard her which made her laugh the more.

Rick couldn't keep his eyes off of Beth the whole time she was in his line of sight. Watching her whilst watching the men from the corner of his eyes like a vigilant hawk at the same time. The lingering looks they were giving Beth didn't escape him knowing exactly how a hot blooded man's mind and body functioned. He clenched and unclenched his fists wanting to pounce on them and ram his fist into each of their faces especially should one of them try anything, his lip twitches.

He knew he had no right, and he too shouldn't let his eyes linger on her, the woman he once knew so well, who moulded and fit his body and life so perfectly in every way, he was a fool to have let her go. He wanted to be selfish and walk over the room, grab Beth's hand and pull her into his chest, kiss her until her lips were plump and bruised and never let go. He knew he couldn't just do that, jump and act on every impulse he felt - Beth needed time and space and he had said he'd give her that. He needed to cool off, he had absentmindedly kissed her before leaving for King County, he wasn't sure he could get away with it a second time round. He just couldn't help how he felt and he tells himself to stop and be patient. He turns his face away taking a deep breath.

Beth slows down her pace as she begins to have second thoughts and something else was niggling away at her, she grabs her locket.

Rick tilts his head to the side when he hears Beth's bangles no longer chiming against the other. He sees Beth slowing down, her back had stiffened and her hand was twitching whilst the other clutched her locket to her chest. He knew that pose, consoled her when she used to do that. It was like a worry-stress tick she got.

Beth looks over her shoulder unsurely and Rick catches the look of hesitancy etched over her face. The deep lines telling him, she was debating with herself about going, about abandoning the restaurant, not being home to put Olly to bed and something else he wasn't completely sure about, he had an idea but he didn't want to get his hopes up to high but whatever Beth was troubled about, he wanted them to stop, those lines didn't belong on her forehead.

Beth turns her head, eyes in a desperate search and she locates Rick standing across the lobby watching her. For a brief moment, she holds her breath, gives herself away and lets him see her hesitation. He gives her a look and a small, softening smile which said what she needed to hear without him uttering a word. The lines on her forehead slowly drift away, she lets herself relax a little and smile back in return. The last thought Beth had before Amy bounced over taking her hand and dragging her off whilst throwing one last glance over her shoulder was, she wished Rick wouldn't be far away from her tonight, she wanted him to be close by. She had a sickening feeling Amy would try and set her up with some guy she's been raving and hinting on about and the only male attention she wanted to be around was across the room getting further and further away from her the faster she was pulled away.

Rick was left watching Beth disappear out the rotating doors, he steps back and takes a seat onto the little couch in the waiting area, leaning forward on his knees holding his chin with his eyes closed. Javeed walks over to get Rick to join them but does a U-turn when he sees the former deputy sitting there looking like he didn't want to be disturbed.

Daryl swaggers out with Olly in his arm and the baby-bag over his shoulder. Amy had put him in charge of dropping Olly off at Carol's and then he had to rush back and make sure everything was running smoothly as his three head waitresses had been given the night off so he had to juggle more than normal and not that he complained, he agreed with Dale, the girls deserved a night off. He had Zach, Glenn, the other waitresses to help and then there was also Eugene who was eyeing the desert trolley – he was still a work in progress.

"Ya ready Trouble?" Daryl asks ready to leave, raises his brow in confusion looking at Olly's one socked foot and the other in a shoe "Did ya shoe just decide to walk home by itself?" Daryl asks looking around on the floor wondering where it had gone.

Olly leans forward grabbing at his sock trying to pull it off as Daryl bends down looking under the table and under the seating areas crawling across the carpeted floor "Where'd ya last see it?" He asks rifling through the tall pot plants remembering Olly had been found sticking his hands in and digging in the soil. When Daryl looks back down, he sees Olly waving his sock in the air, kicking his bare foot up and down.

"Busted!" Daryl lifts Olly up and dangles him from above his head "Caught in the act of stippin'!" he holds Olly in place "Ya Ma know about this hobby ya got goin' on on the side?" He asks letting out a chuckle.

Olly gurgling away takes the opportunity to kick his legs up and down like he was running in air and letting out little rumble laughter making Daryl to laugh along. Olly seemed to be super energetic and didn't look like he was ready to go down for the night, he wanted to keep going. Zach walking past was highly shocked, he stops and stares not knowing Daryl could laugh and laugh so softly. In the few years he's known his grumpy but fair boss, he'd hardly cracked a smile just let out a few grins and smirks directed to Amy. Olly looks around his surroundings and he begins to wiggle and bounce excitedly thrusting out clenching and unclenching his chubby little hands making little noises.

Rick lifts his head up higher, opening his eyes when he thinks he hears Olly and his face breaks into a huge smile when his thoughts were correct, he gets up and sets off in the direction of the squeals.

Daryl turning around, sees Rick making his way over. He lowers Olly down and knowing he couldn't refuse, he hands the fidgety baby over to Rick who already had his hands stretched out and once Olly was in Rick's hands, Rick lifts Olly up and then brings him down and presses a long lingering kiss to the side of the little chubby cheek.

"Daddy missed you, you have no idea how much!" Rick murmurs into Olly's hair enjoying the soft bundle in his arms snuggled close into his chest.

When Rick looks up remembering they had an audience, he sees Daryl standing in front of him watching them. He nods acknowledging Daryl's presence and Daryl nods back and they're both silently watching Olly snuggled with his arms wrapped around Rick's neck. Daryl could see Olly had missed Rick and Rick could feel the love of his baby and he held on tightly.

"I's takin' the little man to Carol's for the night," Daryl spoke breaking the silence "Amy sprung a lady's night and Beth, she…" He continues adjusting the baby bag on his shoulder, holding the strap and then remembers it wasn't his crossbow, he lifts the bunny bag off his shoulder and lets it dangle from his hand.

"Beth said before." Rick confirms watching Daryl holding the baby bag awkwardly and Daryl catches Rick watching him.

"…We're gettin' pretty slammed…" Daryl says gruffly averting his eyes from Rick's to the group of people walking through the doors.

He could see Rick was longing to spend time with Olly, knowing Rick dropped his other kids to his potty-wife back in King County and that was miles away. Seeing the look on Rick's face, he knew he couldn't deny the man time with his son but more importantly, he couldn't deny Olly his time with Rick, his dad. The little baby kept lifting his head up smiling at Rick and over at Daryl and then settling his head back into Rick's neck as he grabs hold of Rick's ear and holds on making sure he was still there.

"I can take Olly to Carol's and check over Beth's apartment whilst I'm there, make sure that scoundrel Landlord hasn't done a shoddy job." Rick offers as he rubs Olly' back and Daryl nods folding his arms, he didn't want Beth and Olly going back to an uninhabitable apartment either.

"She needs a new front door!" Daryl says looking at Olly "It's flimsy as shit!" He says taking hold of the sock Olly offered to him.

"Yea, it's on the list." Rick says looking down at Olly's feet to find one foot bare and the other socked and shoed "Olly, where's your shoe?" Rick asks grabbing Olly's bare foot looking down around the floor and then looking at his watch seeing the time, it was coming close to Olly's bedtime, they needed to leave soon.

"When I find it, I'll give it to Beth." Daryl tells Rick stepping forward and slipping the sock back on to Olly's foot "Sure it's someplace, probably in the fridge!" He scoffs remembering that's where he found Olly's shoe last time.

"Yea, he's got a thing for puttin' stuff into the fridge!" Rick chuckles.

"Sorry to break up the Mother's Meeting but we've got a Team Meeting waitin' to start!" Bobby interrupts seeing Olly in Rick's arms.

"Team Meetings just gonna have to wait, I need to drop Olly to his aunt's." Rick responds back with a tone that was final and he turns back to Daryl.

Daryl hands the baby bag over to Rick, who nods his thanks to Daryl and looks down at Olly.

"Olly?" Rick calls making Olly lift his head up giving a hum in question, making both Rick and Daryl laugh "Say thank you to Mr Dixon,"

"Daryl!" Daryl cuts in correcting Rick, Mr Dixon is his deadbeat dad.

"Daryl." Rick repeats correcting himself.

"Dararara!" Olly whispers waving his hand, smiling at Daryl which makes Daryl's lips twitch into a discreet smile and he gives Olly a wink.

Before Rick turns around to leave, he stretches his arm forward holding out his hand. Daryl glances down at Rick's offered hand, thinks for a moment but doesn't think for too long as Olly watches like he was waiting. Daryl reaches out and shakes Rick's hand. Both men look at their clasped hands and meet each other's eyes and give one another a mutual nod and release their hands.

Bobby just stands in between both men hands on hips watching in disbelief looking at Daryl and then at Rick stunned. The last time he'd seen both men in the same space, it was like Fight Night - bloody noses, cut lips and bruised knuckles. The two had to be physically wrenched off of one another and this was the complete opposite - the detective was rendered speechless which never ever happened until now.

Rick and Daryl seemed to have come to an unspoken truce and a mutual understanding that they had to get along for both, Beth and Olly's sakes. They could see what each of them meant to mother and child. They were putting their differences aside for them.

"Let's get you to Aunt Carol's!" Rick tells Olly turning around making his way out.

"I'll come with you!" Bobby yells catching up with Rick making sure he returns and doesn't just go home with the baby like he knew Rick would probably do, he had made arrangements for the night.

* * *

Rick follows a bossy Bobby after handing a sleepy Olly to Carol, collected Beth's mail after checking her apartment. Works were complete to satisfaction. He wasn't looking forward to telling Beth because that meant she would move out and move back to her apartment.

"I thought we had an important meeting, important business to discuss?" Rick asks when he looks at the bar/lounge they had just stopped in front of.

"We do!" The detective answers pulling the door open and gesturing Rick to get in.

"I could've been spendin' my evenin' with my kid!" Rick complains being pushed in when he refused to enter.

"Trust me, you'll be thankin' me when the nights over!" Bobby smirks and then gives a dirty laugh which gets Rick's attention - reminded him of Shane when Shane was up to no good cooking up something he didn't want a taste of and refused every time.

"I'm goin' home ALONE tonight!" Rick warns Bobby sternly getting mad.

"We'll see!" The slick detective snorts beneath his breath as he shoves Rick in and slams the door closed behind them.

Rick sees Douggie and Clayton and Javeed's waving them over as they all sit around a rounded couch with a low round table. When they make it over, Rick slows down and comes to a stop when he sees Beth sitting in front of him and they just stare at one another.

Amy was giggling as Douggie tells her a joke and when she looks up, she sees Rick and her smile fades away when she follows his gaze and she finds Beth at the end of it.

"NO!" Amy mumbles looking for the tall, dark and handsome man she wanted to introduce Beth to.

"Rick, sit!" Bobby says pushing Rick, gesturing to Javeed to move and he's scrambling out and Rick's slipping in to sit beside Beth. Bobby sits next to Rick and nudges him making Rick bump bang into Beth. Rick grabs hold of Beth steadying her as she clutches hold of him around his neck.

"You okay?" Rick asks helping Beth up and she nods flustered.

"Sorry, my bad!" Bobby apologises sticking his head out to Beth.

"It's okay!" Beth smiles shyly to Bobby and looks at Rick squished next to her "Hey!" She says up at him.

"Hey!" Rick says back smiling.

Douggie and Clayton are trying not to laugh, Bobby was relentless and wasn't even trying to be subtle.

The music is playing around them, everyone is gossiping and drinking.

"How's your head?" Beth asks Rick looking at the bump, she presses her lips together when she sees the bump poking out.

"I'll live!" Rick says rubbing it embarrassed remembering walking into the window and catching the look on Beth's face, his face turns pink and they both laugh gently knowing what each was thinking.

"I'm such a dork!" Rick rubs his face shaking it.

Beth just nods her head agreeing and Rick groans making Beth giggle.

"Okay, time to dance!" Amy interrupts loudly getting up, she looks at Beth "Bethy?" She calls taking a quick look at Rick.

"No, I'm okay to sit and watch!" Beth answers.

Before Amy could give her puppy-dog eyes and beg for her get up and dance with her, Bobby is over and pulling Amy to the dancefloor and Beth sighs with relief.

Rick watches Beth, a little sadly, he knew she loved to sing and dance, remembering the times she'd pulled him on to the dancefloor even with his two left feet. She had him on the floor as she guided him, they danced to their own tune not caring about anyone but them. The music starts and Bobby had distracted Amy with a little dance off.

Beth giggles drinking her cocktail and Rick laughs not believing how he could see what Bobby and the guys had done for him tonight. He was grateful for making his wishes come true. He feels Beth leaning close to body as she can't help giggling. Bobby and Amy were a sight, Amy wanted to win and Bobby was wiping the floor with her, he had moves that were putting Amy to shame. Everyone is cheering and clapping and the environment transports him back in time.

_**Flashback **_

Rick and Shane doubled over in laughter on top of one another at the bar when they witness Leon Bassett trying to be the smooth John Travolta of The Lounge's dance floor impressing the lady friend Beth had introduced him to. It was the funniest vision they'd ever seen of the once gangly teenager, Leon Bassett confidently busting some serious Travolta moves.

"I jus', jus' can't stop watching!" Rick says taking laboured breathes pulling himself up off the bar unable to tear his eyes off of Leon as he brushes away the laughter tears from his soaked eyes with his fingers.

"Oh man, the rumours were true – Sinéad was right!" Shane clutches his stomach blowing out hot breaths remembering the stories his baby sister used to come home with "who knew Leon Bassett could shimmy his skinny little ass like that?" Shane asks in the same state of hysteria as Rick trying to control his breathing and unable to stop watching Leon's hips moving to the music and legs spinning on the spot.

"I dunno but I think…I think I need an ambulancccce!" Rick and Shane erupt into their hundredth dosage of laughter, Rick nearly falling off his stool but Shane grabbed his arm as he grabbed hold of the bar before he slipped and Leon does a crutch thrust and his dance partner, gasps covering her mouth watching Leon not knowing what say or where to look.

It was too much, Rick and Shane collapsed back atop of one another trying to speak but clearly unable to, grunts and snorts were the only things coming out of the pair of them, both were pink in the faces from laughing and Shane begins to cough with Rick smacking his back asking him does he actually need an EMT which just makes Shane grab his chest in uncontrollable fits of giggles like a girl "I think I got an air bubble moving around my chest…ahhhh!" He moans grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

Once the music stops and everyone disperses back to their tables and wherever they could find a spot to stand, Rick and Shane were slouched holding their beer bottles taking a moment to catch their breathes and compose themselves. They felt hot and sweaty, they undo a few shirt buttons and fan themselves with the bartender towel. Every Saturday night, they'd come to watch Beth play her set at The Lounge and every Saturday night, it was different, a different theme, it was fun and they looked forward to catching up with the usual crowds. It was one night to let go and be free. Shane was having a blast, he missed hanging out with Rick even if it was one night a week, a couple of hours just being guys.

"Ladies and Gentleman, now the moment y'all been waitin' for, the world famous Jack Rabbit Slims Twist Contest!" Chuck, The Lounge owner announces and everyone cheers.

"And this is when, one lucky couple will win this handsome trophy that Deputy Kendall is holding," Deputy Kendall presents the trophy running his hand over it in a pose with a Marilyn Monroe wig on his balding head "Now who'll be our first contestants?" Chuck asks looking around the dance floor into the crowds rubbing his hands together, wanting someone extraordinary to go up and kick start the completion off with a bang. He wanted to see real shakers and movers tonight, it was a hot and sexy night.

"Right here!" Comes a voice amongst the voices.

Rick's antenna ears instantly pick up the familiar sweet southern voice, finally tearing his eyes off of Leon to stare over to the opposite side of the crowded curved round bar. Rick's eyes soften drunkenly to see his beauty before him and then his eyes widen soberly as his mouth falls open to see Beth holding up her hand smirking and winking over at Chuck pledging them in.

"Shane, pass me a bucket…I think I'm gonna up-chuck!" Rick feels suddenly lightheaded, everything that went down was going to shoot back up at the thought of what Beth is going to have him do, he implores her with his eyes not to, he'll do anything she wants.

"I wanna dance!" Beth responds simply to Rick's pleading eyes and he implores harder remembering his terrible two left feet.

Beth tries not to laugh watching Rick, she finds Rick's sudden nervousness and look of alarm amusing. Rick was The Super Cop of King County, ready to chase, trace and tackle big, bad ugly criminals, jump in front of the way of danger, run into burning buildings and face the blaze and when it comes to a little fun dancing, he wants to cower away and hide under the table. She thought he was just too cute, she wants to squeeze his adorable cheeks and pull them.

"No-no-no-no-No!" He mouths shakes his head, lifting up his hand slightly gesturing for Beth to quieten down and sit down, people were looking over and whispering.

"No-no-no-no-No!" Beth says confidently holding Rick's gaze shaking her head back he wasn't getting out of this, lifting up her hand and her finger moves calling him to get up and over to her.

"Fuckkk!" Rick curses throatily when he watches Beth's finger ordering him, he was under her spell and knew he wouldn't say no to her and that stare will make him drop to his knees at times, she was being assertive and it was a turn on.

"I do believe, Rick – my boyfriend which is you," She points to him "promised to take me out and do whatever I want!" Beth reminds Rick of his promise he made when he woke her up at 2am the day before for a little frolic between the sheets when he got in from his night shift. "Now I wanna dance! I wanna win! I want that trophy! So dance good!" She orders him assertively standing there at her full height of 5ft 4'' in her electric blue halter jumpsuit, long blonde locks tousled around her shoulders and her penetrating eyes pulling him in.

"Alright!" Rick answers without arguing like he's been hypnotised by Beth's big blue doe-eyes and confident knowing smile.

"Rick?" Shane calls turning around watching Rick get up off his stool in some sort of trance with one sole destination.

Shane follows Rick's unbreakable line of sight to see Beth at the end of it, standing there waiting for Rick. Shane can't help but snort. Rick was going to do what Shane thinks Rick's going to do "Holy Moly I need to record this!" Shane fumbles into his pockets searching for his cell-phone "Where the hell is it!" He curses jumping up and patting himself down watching Rick sauntering round the curved bar to meet Beth in the centre.

Rick holding his hips, just hovers close to Beth looking down at her as she looks up at him and gives him a triumphing look, then winks giddy that Rick was actually going to do this, stand up and dance with her.

"Let's hear it for our first contestants!" Chuck points towards Rick and Beth when the spot light hits them, smirking and cheering hysterically with the crowd when they all witness the usually serious Deputy Rick Grimes dropping the seriousness to just chilling out and being cool, being one of them and they all eagerly cheer and whoop to see how slick Rick really is.

Rick was spellbound by Beth. He couldn't even blame it on the alcohol in his system, he hadn't drunk enough to say he was out of his mind drunk. It was unquestionably the fact that he would actually do anything for the pint sized woman standing before him and even if that means looking like an idiot and doing the unimaginable of doing The Twist in front of a rowdy crowd just to see that look on her face and in her eyes, then so be it. He was an idiot for Beth Greene. They were living in the moment and the moment called for him to be wild and crazy – he was a tad bit drunk.

Rick steps back and gestures to Beth to lead the way, she smiles and walks the little run way and onto the dancefloor. Rick takes a deep breath and follows but admires the view of Beth from behind.

"Now, let's meet our first contestants here this evening," Chuck talks into the crowd and leans close to Beth "Young lady, what's your name?"

Beth grabs the mic "Miss Elizabeth Greene!" she confirms handing the mic back.

"And, how about your fella here?" Chuck points behind Beth over at Rick.

Beth takes the mic back "Y'all know him as Deputy Rick Grimes!" She beams taking a look back at Rick standing there chewing on his bottom lip nodding to the crowd nervously.

"Alright, let's see what ya can do, take it away!" Chucks says grabbing the mic stand and disappearing back into the crowd.

Beth takes off her heels and Rick begins to take off his boots, he didn't want to blister up Beth's pretty feet with his two left feet.

Beth walks to the centre of the stage, Rick follows and they stand opposite one another. Rick looks up at the ceiling like he was praying and then looks over at Beth who was moving slowly to the music as it begins to play. Beth begins to move and twist but Rick just watches her not sure if he can go through with this now that they were under the spotlight.

"C'mon Rick, watch me!" Beth says gently to Rick twisting her foot, hand and hips, she puts her hand on his chest and pulls his shirt to come closer as she twists her body down his and then back up making him follow her, helping him loosen his body with the help of hers grinding against him.

Beth backs away a little still holding Rick's shirt and keeping her eyes on Rick's, he does the same and they were both twisting together.

"That's it baby, just like that, you're doin' so amazing…so, so sexy!" She whispers into Rick's ear as she twists up against him and then backs away so Rick can move his longer arms and legs and she continues to watch Rick, amazed he was twisting with her, fascinated the way his body moves.

Rick was in his own little world, dancing, snapping his fingers and moving his head to the beats. Beth begins to move turning around and with her back to Rick, he looks her up and down watching her move. She turns around and steps back calling Rick to follow. He does, she shakes and shimmies her body up to him making him reverse shifting back to the middle where they stare each other off.

Beth sways and begins the deep hand movements and Rick follows pursuit. She pinches the tip of her nose and twists down to the ground and then back up again. Rick brings his scissor fingers to his face and moves them across his eyes one after the other, left and then right. Beth like his mirror, reflects his movements and then moves her hands up and down in front of her body like she was working out with dumbbells whilst bopping her head up and down trying not to laugh but remain serious.

Rick watches grinningly as Beth holds her hips rotating them backing away as he follows, they move back and forth, her hand goes on her hip and the other on her head closing her eyes with Rick up close to her twisting together, he takes her into his arm and dips her back and gives her a kiss on her neck and everyone erupts into an applaud and whistles when the music ends.

"I ain't ever doin' Footloose!" Rick growls into the crook of Beth's neck pressing his lips there.

"We'll see!" Beth grins throwing her arms around Rick hugging him, he pulls her upright and they hug laughing when they see their audience whistling and cheering.

**_Flashback Ends_**

Rick remembers they won the competition. They won the trophy and Beth was so blissfully happy, she was on a buzz for weeks after and their trophy took pride of place on her mantle. He definitely got teased by his buddies from the station but the women all told him otherwise and that Beth was a lucky girl to have him and he told them - he was the lucky one.

Rick's brought out of his old memories hearing the loud laughter and clapping. Looking over to the little group of bodies meshed together enjoying themselves whilst dancing to the music. He looks to his side at Beth and before he knows what's happening, Bobby and Clayton are pulling him and Beth up and dragging them both to the dancefloor.

"Guys, stop!" Rick demands and when he looks around, they've all disappeared leaving him and Beth in the middle of a dozen dancing coupled bodies.

Beth stands there shyly looking around and then she sees a hand stretched out tp her. Her eyes trail up and they hand on Rick's piercing blues. She places her hand in his and steps forward draping her arm over Rick's shoulder as his free hand goes around her waist. Their feet move slowly to the slow music and no longer fighting the forces, Beth steps closer and leans into Rick's body, her cheek resting onto his chest as he wraps himself around Beth. He leans down and buries his nose into her hair inhaling her and lets out a content breath and sigh making Beth smile, happy to be in Rick's embrace not some strangers.

* * *

**A/N:- I hope you enjoyed the Rick/Daryl moment and Rick/Beth burning up on the dancefloor. **

**Okay, to those who are following this fic and my other fics - I will update soon in a week or two once I am back from holiday. I've been trying to update The Black Velvet Lounge but have been having difficulty so hopefully in a fortnight or so, I'll update one or both. Until then take care and hopefully give me your thoughts of motivation xoxo**


	57. Chapter 57

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, Guest and Malzateb for your comments on the last chapter. Back from the sun and the sun followed me home and here's a little chapter…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 57**

* * *

Beth stands there staring into the fizzy glass of water feeling the aftereffects of sipping a cocktail more than she'd normally would have done. She wasn't a drinker and doesn't think she'll ever be even with the amount of alcohol that is around her every day and she was fine about that, she didn't think she was really missing out because her body was dehydrated and was crying out and her head had been thumping just as soon as she rolled out of bed in the morning - she had to run to the bathroom pushing Rick out the way because she threw up and just managed to get it into the toilet. When she had finished, she found Rick knelt down beside her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. She felt mortified, two years on and she still couldn't handle her drink. If that was what it felt like being hungover and not in control of your body and having to be cleaned up like a child by the man you're pretending not to be in love with - she vowed that, that was going to be the first and last time she'd be doing that again.

She lets out a snort. She'd only really drunk a few cocktails because every time Bobby and Douggie kept placing one in front of her, she'd take a sip and it would disappear once she put it down. She caught Rick pushing the cocktails over to Bobby who got completely wasted on them and she caught Rick asking the waitress to bring over glasses of lemonade and other non-alcoholic cocktails. He asked the waitress if the guys or Amy ordered her more drinks, to give her one that wasn't alcoholic. She should be angry and annoyed that he was doing that behind her back all night but she wasn't. She was thankful, because she could only imagine how drunk and sick she would have really been if she threw back those cocktails that were never ending. She was super happy and having fun dancing that she was accepting the drinks handed to her. She had forgotten how thirsty dancing made her. And she can push the anger and annoyance out the way because she knew Rick was only looking out for her, taking care of her as best he could. He knew she wasn't a drinker, knew she never would be and he knew how much she could handle. He was observant that way, it was in his nature and she was touched that he would still do that, take care of her like he used to. She was just a little embarrassed that she was twenty-two and she couldn't hold her drink not even a little.

"Beth, honey?" Dale snaps his fingers between her eyes.

She snaps out of her thoughts to see Dale standing beside her, looking like he was waiting for her to answer a question he had just asked. She was preoccupied with thoughts of last night - she didn't hear him.

"Sorry, I was a million miles away!" Beth apologies looking down at the notepad, remembering pen in hand, she continues scribbling down another item on the list trying not to make eye contact with Dale.

"Hmm…I can see that!" Dale smiles having caught Beth smiling to herself more than once when she thinks nobody is watching her. She was lost in her thoughts, reminiscing it looked like to him and he could only assume who she was reminiscing about.

Beth slowly sneaks a look up from her list to find Dale smiling a silly smile and she lowers her eyes back to her list trying to ignore him, trying to remain emotionless, a complete contrast to how she felt inside like something had awoken her and a million feeling bumping into one another. And she can feel Dale's hot gaze on her, she knew he continues to stare at her.

"Dale!" She half whines, half laughs to stop doing that because it was distracting and making her blush.

"What?" Dale asks swinging his head left to right looking oblivious whilst shrugging his shoulders.

Beth drops the notepad down on to the table, turning around and fully facing Dale and that silly smile is again plastered firmly across his face. She couldn't believe him, she wanted to throttle him to stop but she wasn't going to do that, she goes back to picking up her list and running her eyes over it pretending he wasn't there anymore.

Dale tiptoes to stand over Beth's shoulder, hands folded behind his back looking at her list of two items.

"Yesterday was that good huh?" He asks into her left ear.

"It was very nice, thank you for asking." Beth replies chirpily and then Dale circles around her other shoulder, hands still behind his back nodding, he takes a step closer.

"And…the evening, the evening very nice as well?" He asks behind her right ear.

"Uh-huh!" She answers tearing the paper off the notepad and placing it down together with the pen.

Dale's bushy brows frown and he pouts in exasperation "Is that all I'm gonna get, an Uh-huh!" He imitates Beth's voice throwing his hands up into the air for Beth's vague answers and she pulls the piece of paper up to her mouth and laughs into it.

"I want DETAILS…GOSSIP…STOP BEING SO EVASIVE…and spill ALL and DON'T leave a single detail out!"

Dale demands grabbing both her shoulders and shaking her teasingly and searching her eyes and sees what he hoped to see.

Rostia had told him how Rick and Beth were up on the dancefloor dancing and laughing. She told him, many eyes of strangers were on each of them but they only had eyes for one another, she felt jealous and wished she was in Beth's place. She didn't understand why Beth didn't just drag Rick home to bed like she could see where all the looks and touches could lead to.

Dale grins seeing Beth's eyes were bright and sparkling like he's never seen them before. There were no signs of the hangover he was sure Beth must have felt when she woke up this morning. Internally he laughs, Beth was too busy raising a child to know what getting drunk was and from the account Rosita gave, Beth experienced what people her age were doing even if it was going to be just the once for her like he knew it would be.

Beth just stands there smiling and he can see the building of hope, faith and a future which has replaced the sorrow, hurt and fear of the last two years that had been hidden behind her young eyes. The new found hope of living a full life shinning from her eyes, that's all he's ever wanted for Beth and he couldn't be happier for her to finally have a reason to really smile again. Olly did that for her every day but this was a different kind of smile, a smile of a different kind of love and hope.

Dale pulls Beth into a tight hug and he doesn't know why but he sniffs and swallows the lump stuck in his throat and Beth gives him a kiss on the cheek and allows herself to sink into the fatherly hug he was offering her. They weren't the same as her daddy's but this was nice and very much welcomed.

"Last night we just danced and everything felt so right being held in Rick's arms, I felt complete for the first time in a long time just feeling his heart against mine, no need to say a word, everything was said just embracing and we laughed and danced and laughed, I want it to be like that, feel like that always and I want," Beth begins to stammer.

"Would do you want Bethy?" Dale asks rubbing her back coaxing her to be honest with herself.

"…I do want to be with Rick, I still love him. I want us to be a family like we once talked about with Olly, Carl and Judith but," Beth hesitates.

"But what?" He asks.

"It's a selfish thought, I want, I want!" Beth says looking guilty "Carl and Judith!?" She sighs "My wants will break up their family!" She reminds Dale feeling selfish.

"Honey, their family was broken long before you were in the picture, it's gonna break with or without you in the picture! Nobody can change the past or reality but you can make your future, decipher what you want it to be and wanting is not a crime or a sin, you want what's good for the ones you love, same with Rick!" He says "You're a strong young lady Beth, you have so much love to give those children, I can see it, Rick knows it and even Carl and Judith will too see it!" He advises.

He watches Beth, she was always thinking about what everyone else wants and forgets what she wants. He was going to drill it into her, she wasn't being selfish.

"I know Carl wants his father to be happy and I know he knows that's with you and I don't think he's gonna object, if anythin' he'll embrace it. He's spent a whole weekend with you and it's like you've known each other forever and the same with Judith running around after you like you're her mama. Beth you could be that for them kids, they crave your love, fill it with the love they deserve and give them the happiness they seek and give it to yourself!" He takes a breath "Carl and Judith's happiness is Rick's happiness just as their happiness is Rick's…from where I'm standing, your it!" Dale tries to make Beth see what he sees and knows.

"What about Lori?" Beth asks.

Dale's eyes soften.

"She may never see it or ever admit to see or acknowledge it but deep down inside she knows she can't make Rick stay, she tried and that's backfired and blown up in her face in more ways than one. Reality is, Rick loves you, you're meant to be together! Rick and Lori are past and history, it's sad but it's true and you need to draw a line and leave it there!" He advises.

Beth rests there deep in thought, everything Dale was saying swimming up in her mind.

"I'm scared!" She says looking up.

"Scared of what honey?" He asks pulling away to look at Beth's worried face.

"...Scared that all this that I'm feelin', feelin' happy and everythin' goin' the way it's goin' between me and Rick, is just goin' to blow up in my face one day and I don't think I could handle it a second time!" She says looking down "I can't help feelin' that way!"

Dale places Beth's head back on his shoulder and runs his hand down her hair.

"Have a little faith Beth, have faith in your love." Dale rubs her back and kisses the top of her head "Because I have faith two people who truly love each other can never really be away from one another for too long, after all this time Rick somehow landed in Atlanta of all the places in this big country and he finds you here...isn't that a sign?!" He asks.

* * *

It was nearly lunch time, Rick stands at the bar watching Bobby throwing pillows up in the air and then he looks over at the empty dancefloor. He couldn't help but smile remembering how close he and Beth were last night. They had danced more than one dance and it felt good, he hasn't had a night like last night since The Lounge back in King County when Beth used to sing there on Friday and Saturday nights. He can still feel the warmth of Beth's breath hit his face and neck when she was laughing when he was trying to keep in time with her feet and how she had held on to him like she used to. There were more than a couple of moments, they'd turn and looked at one another and he had the urge to lean in and kiss her.

They had walked a very tipsy Amy and Rosita home and it was a very comical fifteen-minute journey. Amy was singing and Rosita was beatboxing and all he could do was try not to laugh but it was hard because Beth was laughing and snorting, he couldn't help but chuckle steering all three women down the street carrying Amy and Rosita's heels because they decided to kick them off. No Taxi would take them so he had the lovely task of escorting them home. Douggie and Bobby were meant to walk Amy and Rosita but Douggie had left with a beautiful blonde he knew and Clayton and Javeed had the pleasure of carrying out a happily drunken Bobby. The walk home had been eventful and Amy had even made an effort to be nice to him but it could have been the alcohol in her system. He'd surely know if it was just a one-night thing when he next sees her, he'll know.

Once Amy and Rosita were snoring in Amy's bed saying how much they love everyone, he and Beth walked home together. There was a rowdy group of guys being loud, Beth instantly gravitated towards him and he took her hand in his and they walked all the way home like that. When they got home, they smiled at one another hovering outside their bedroom doors and he said good night and they entered their own rooms. For a moment when he was holding the doorknob to his bedroom staring at Beth, she staring back at him - he felt the night could have ended differently but the gentleman in him wouldn't take advantage of a slightly tipsy Beth. He wanted that moment if it ever came to be a mutual agreement when they were both clear headed.

"Rick, will you stop smilin' and starin' into space and come help me find my wallet!" Bobby yells throwing a pillow at Rick's head getting his full attention.

Rick chucks the pillow back and makes his way over and slips into the seating they had sat the night before. He feels into the back of the seating and looks under the table.

"Found it!" Rick says from under the table holding the wallet "We better get goin' I'm not kidding!" He says looking at his watch.

"Deputy Grimes, won't you stay for an early lunchtime drink with an old friend?" Comes a voice.

When Rick turns his head under the table, he's staring at a pair of long silky legs. When his eyes trail up the legs, he sees a woman in a tight fitted suit dress smiling down at him and then she bends down giving him a view of her large breasts squished together. Rick averts his eyes with a cough, getting up and the woman stands up straight but doesn't move to give Rick space to get passed.

"Andrea." Rick greets and she smiles broadly.

"I should say, Detective Grimes!" He says looking down at his badge clipped to his belt "When I heard the news, I just couldn't believe it and then I saw your face in the tabloids and here you are!" She beams looking face to face with Rick.

Rick just nods and before he can speak, she's putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you and Lori are going through a divorce, I'm sorry!" She gives him a sympathetic smile stepping close running her hand down to his chest.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's been a long time coming." Rick says slipping out and giving them a bit of space between them, he was still stuck in the corner, he looks over Andrea's shoulder for Bobby cursing him for disappearing at this moment in time.

"You poor thing, you should have gotten in touch with me and I could have been there for you, directed you to the best divorce attorney's in Atlanta!" She says sweetly and then her face lights up.

"We should get together for dinner, catch up, I'm in Atlanta for the week, if you're free?" She asks stepping closer hopefully with a grin placing her hand back on his shoulder.

"I'd have to check with Beth and see if she's free and we can grab dinner together!" Rick answers taking Andrea's hand and giving it back to her when it was sliding down again.

"Beth?" Andrea repeats confused watching Rick removing her hand.

"Olly's mother!" Rick confirms.

"Olly?" She asks even more confused.

"Mother of my eleven-month old son." He says holding his hips.

"…you..your eleven-month old son?" She repeats stammering.

Rick realises this is all news to Andrea, he thought maybe the word would have gotten around everywhere. He takes out his wallet and shows her a newly developed picture of him holding Olly, Beth sitting beside him with Carl and Judith on either side of them all laughing in the picture at the Fun day.

"You have another one!" She says seeing the resemblance of Olly to Rick.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rick smiles, although he knew he shouldn't have smiled like that.

Andrea's mouth just hangs open not knowing how to react, she shakes her head and looks at Rick.

"Me and Beth got together a couple of years back when me and Lori were going through our divorce," Rick explains and Andrea looked more confused, she takes a step back.

"It's a long story and cut a long story short, I'm here in Atlanta because of Beth and Olly. Once mine and Lori's divorce is through, I'm hoping if she'll have me, Beth will come back to King County not just as the mother of my child but my wife." Rick states closing his wallet and putting it back into his jean pocket.

Andrea's heart just drops. Her face gives away how she feels. She looks at Rick stunned and crestfallen. She's met Rick a billion times in Court when he used to escort witnesses, prisoners and he was always nice and such a gentleman and gorgeous and clever. She'd always had a thing for him from the first time they met a decade ago but he was married to Lori. She had hoped to bump into him on her recent visit to Atlanta for a court case especially hearing about his divorce to Lori - that had been the best news. When she saw him, she practically jumped out of her taxi and sprinted into the club and now here they stand in front of each other but not how she had wanted this meeting to turn out.

"Rick!" Bobby calls "We gotta go, Douggie thinks we're at the scene and I may have said we are so we've gotta go like now before he gets there!" He says holding out his hand for his wallet which Rick throws over to him.

"It was nice meeting you again Andrea, I've really gotta go. If I'm late, means late gettin' home and Beth and Olly will be waitin' up for me." Rick smiles gesturing for her to give him some space "Take care." He adds as Andrea steps back and he waves to the bartender and leaves Andrea standing there frowning.

"Rick left Queen Bee Lori and moved on with another woman!" She curses wishing she had taken the job in King Country three years ago, thinking if she had, she would've been the one who was going to be Mrs Rick Grimes not this Beth who looked way younger and prettier than she and Lori put together.


	58. Chapter 58

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, draegon-fire, I hate the snow, malzateb and BethFan for your comments on the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 58**

* * *

Rick scans his hand and the door buzzes open. He proceeds to move fast as he fishes through his pockets for his keys until he hears **"DETECTIVE GRIMES!"** being barked when he nearly makes it to the parking lot exit door. He scrunches up his face in a grimace, stops and turns around to see Betty ordering him over holding her hips very headmistress-like with that permanent scowl on her face. He wondered what had happened in her life for her to be so strict and severe all the time.

"What did you do?" Javeed whispers between his gritted teeth.

"God only knows!" Rick mumbles back rubbing his brow.

"Thanks for the offer of a lift, but I'm gonna get the tube so I'll see ya tomorrow!" Javeed throws his backpack over his shoulder giving an apologetic smile to Rick before bolting out the main doors not wanting to receive a lecture after Rick receives his. He's seen grown men cry after Betty was finished with them, he prayed Rick was thick skinned.

Taking a deep breath, Rick makes his way over and stops at front desk feeling like a little child who's going to be reprimanded for what, he wasn't sure about but Betty looked pissed mad and he doesn't need to wait long because he watches her tightened lips twist and move.

"How many times, I gotta tell you, I'm not your personal secretary!" Betty shouts crossly, arms now folding over her chest.

"Excuse me?" He asks raising his brow confused which only makes the elder woman's eyes grow huge and wild.

He noticed she had broad arms and shoulders for a woman and imagines she'd be good at chokeholds and hoped she'd never use it on him because she looked like she could jump over the desk and pounce on him for questioning her and not knowing what he'd done that had her looking so mad.

"Detective!" Betty seethes, almost foaming at the mouth "Your WIFE!" She hisses reminding him and Rick's face drops instantly.

"Lori!" He mumbles and he braces himself of the verbal attack that was going to be inflicted towards him.

"Your WIFE…if you remember which one that is!" She throws in her cheap dig and Rick stares at Betty silently taking the low blow.

Tara hides behind the clipboard she was holding cringing wanting nothing more than to slip down from her chair and crawl away than watch Rick being torn to shreds but has no option but to watch as her superior continues her onslaught and Betty hadn't even warmed up.

"Dear Lord, spare Detective Grimes, I like him, he's cool and a really nice guy stuck with a whack job of a wife!" Tara looks up to the skies hands pressed together. She had met Shane when he dropped Lilly and Meghan home and she'd heard them talking and got the insight of the drama in Rick's life.

"Your WIFE…if you remember which one that is, thinks this number here is your personal telephone hot-line and that I and Officer Chambler and the others have all the time in the day and have no pressing work to do, to listen to your wife whine and moan and bitch until the sun comes down and guess what?" She asks and Rick just gestures for her to tell him.

"The sun has gone down, my department has done nearly nothing in the form of any real crime solving work or answered any real important calls that could put nasty criminals away behind bars because we've been playing Agony Aunt to Mrs Erratic and that makes me mad, pissed to say the least and guess what?" She asks but continues not giving Rick a chance to even blink.

"Imma track that little trout mouth of a wife of yours down and shove a sock down her throat and put a muzzle round that annoyingly irritating mouth and slap her with the telephone reminding her, that this here is a Police Station not her Shrink's Office and Imma slap you too whilst I am at for marryin' such an annoying and whining little witch!" She says tilting her head at Rick taking a long hard look at him for making a rash decision in marrying such a woman.

Tara peeps up from behind the clipboard to see Rick's reaction to the insults that had just been thrown towards him and his wife.

Rick leans on front desk rubbing his face and looks up at Betty apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'll speak to Lori and my attorney. She won't bother you again, you have my word!" Rick says sincerely, gives Betty a look for her patience and a nod to Tara for hers "Thank you ladies, have a nice evening."

Tara gives him a sympathetic smile and gives him a little wave as he turns on his heels and makes his way to the parking lot.

Betty takes her seat watching Rick go and suddenly feels bad for ripping into him. She's never felt bad for being blunt and saying exactly what's on her mind to her Police Officers, her Detectives, she was there to keep them in line and for some reason she was feeling a little shitty. She turns her head to see Tara staring at her and frowns more.

"What?" She snaps.

"That was real cold! Real mean! Not his fault his wife's a nutcase and he doesn't need to be reminded, he knows she's a nutcase, he's been married to her for years and he's trying to get away from the blood sucking leach and I think Ma'am, next time you see Detective Grimes, you should apologise because that was uncalled for, so so mean and so so cold, how will you sleep at night knowing you've sent him away with all that? Poor Detective Grimes!" Tara says bravely and gulps realising her inner thoughts had slipped out and had become public. The phone rings and she jumps at it before some else answers.

"Atlanta PD, Officer Chambler speaking how may I help?" She squeaks into the phone giving her back to her superior.

Betty turns her head and looks out the window seeing Rick's black SUV pulling out and driving past the station. He had his head slumped to a side and she could only imagine what he's face looked like remembering the dejected and fed up look last time she warned him about Stalker Lori calling the station.

"Oh for pete sake!" She huffs chucking her pen on the desk knowing she was going to have to find a way to apologise to Rick and not looking forward to it.

* * *

Beth disconnects the line and places the phone down beside her on the bed. She looks over her shoulder at Olly playing with Woody blabbering away to him and laughing every so often. She smiles and turn back around and her smile disappears as she stares out the window. She had anticipated the call and it finally came. She looks down at the floor not knowing what was going to happen now. It had been a couple of days since she and Dale had a heart to heart and she was conflicted with her mind and her heart. She knew what she wanted but there was something inside of her pulling her back. She leans forward on her elbows holding her face in her hands.

"Olly loves Rick, I love Rick, Rick loves Olly and he loves...me too," She says slowly "so it should be simple!" She whispers to herself.

She sits there rocking back and forth thinking and repeating and then her head begins to fire a question that she's been trying to avoid but it's there at the back of her mind eating away at her.

"Would Rick love me and want to be with me if there was no Olly?" She asks herself "What if he had only found me in Atlanta and there was no Olly?" She asks remembering how Rick went back to Lori because of Judith and Carl.

"...But Rick loves me, he does, I see it in his eyes, eyes don't lie!" She tells herself.

**_Fools rush in and he made a right fool out of you Elizabeth! So young, innocent, gullible and naïve, you fell for his charms but more embarrassingly, you made a fool out of yourself and you'll be doin' that all over again and he'll leave you again!_ **She hears and it's her daddy's voice in her head. She stops rocking and stares at the floor, a tear drops and hits her bare foot.

"No!" She lets another tear drop and hit her other foot.

Rick lets himself in, locks the door and makes his way down the long hall following the delicious aroma of one of his favourite meals.

"Chilli!" He sighs and nobody made Chilli better than Beth's.

He was going to cook tonight and give Beth the night off but she'd beaten him to it. He'd been busy having a screaming match with Lori and then onto his attorney to process a restraining order. He was exhausted but maybe it was a good thing he didn't cook because he was going to make something adventurous out of the cookbook that he'd never made before and was relieved that they would be eating good tonight and not having to order a takeaway because he'd made a booboo.

Rick looks around but doesn't see Beth or Olly and looks over towards Beth's room to see the light on and the door was open. He drops his keys, wallet and phone down on his work table and rifles through his mail and sees a letter from his attorney, the letter his attorney had spoken to him about over the phone. Staring at it, he slips it into the drawer to read later. He just wanted to chill for the next couple of hours and just catch up with Beth and Olly and listen to how their days went.

Hearing Olly's voice, he drops the other letters and makes his way towards Beth's room and stops to see Beth sitting on the bed looking lost and far away from that room. His smile slowly disappears seeing maybe tear streaks down Beth's cheeks. He knocks on the door not taking his eyes off of her.

"Hey!" Beth says a little forcefully chirpy, turning around reaching for Olly, wiping her eyes in the process and deposits him on the floor knowing he'd want to crawl over to Rick and Olly was off crawling and shaking his little bottom as he went and stretching his arms up to be lifted up.

Rick picks up Olly and blows a kiss onto his cheek.

"Hey buddy, what are you doin' in here?" He asks Olly who just leans back stretching his arms out and grabbing Rick's face when Rick blows a raspberry on his tummy when his t-shirt had risen up. Olly fidgets and wants to be put down on the floor again when he spots his ball.

Rick takes a seat beside Beth and leans forward watching Olly playing with the ball and after a while, he turns his face to see Beth was fiddling with her hands. He reaches over and grabs hold of her hand and she stops and looks at him.

"My Landlord called and said the apartment is ready and passed all the health and safety checks with Environmental Health and the Housing Officer. I can officially move back tomorrow if I wanted to." She informs Rick of the telephone call she had taken not more than ten minutes ago.

Rick had been to the apartment and saw for himself, everything on the snagging list in Beth's apartment was complete. It was habitable and everything was fresh and brand new and Beth would get her space back and he had hoped that she would stay with him and he was a little hesitant to ask her to, everything was going good between them and he didn't want to push and rush Beth.

"I see," Is all that comes out of Rick's mouth.

He turns his head and watches Olly chase the ball thinking how is he going to live not seeing Olly every day, playing with his toys like he was and not seeing Beth who was sitting inches away beside him on the bed.

"Beth, maybe you should stay here," He begins to say and Beth turns and looks at Rick and he stutters "…until the main door to the building is replaced?" He suggests which he was told was going to be in the next week or two.

Beth thinks and knows she should move out, give Rick time to himself, his own space to see how he feels. She was a couple of minutes away and he could see Olly whenever he wanted. They would still see each other and she didn't want to rush in, she wanted to take it slow and if Dale was right, she and Rick were meant to be, then one day, they would be.

"This was only meant to be temporary until my apartment was fixed up and it is and I think me and Olly should go back home." Beth says looking down at her feet again knowing this was going to disappoint Rick.

Rick lets out a long heavy sigh, taking his hand back and running it over his mouth and Beth grabs hold of the bedding in her fists on either side of her not missing Rick's reaction and she looks back at Rick not wanting him to feel that way.

"You can see Olly whenever you want, I'll never stop you from seein' him, I promise Rick, he's your son!" Beth promises.

"And what about you, you gonna stop me from seein' you?" He asks straight out holding Beth's gaze.

Beth's mouth opens but nothing comes out, seeing the lines on Rick's forehead, she wanted to reach out and smooth them down.

"Rick," She whispers "I think we need a little time, you said you would give that me, did you mean it?" She asks.

"Of course I meant it!" He says reaching out and grabbing hold of her hand "I meant every word Beth, I love you and I'm never gonna stop and I'll wait for however long it is I need to wait!" He appeals to her that he was a man of his words "And that means, I'm not leaving Atlanta unless I'm leaving here with you." He says adamantly.

They sit there looking at Rick's hand atop of Beth's and she loosens her grip on the bedding and allows Rick to lace his fingers into hers.

"We take it one day at a time?" Beth asks entwining her fingers with Ricks.

"We take it one day at a time!" Rick confirms and Beth rests her head on his arm.

"Thank you, I just need a little time, I promise I won't make you wait too long!" Beth says watching Olly holding the ball and trying to stand up and when he manages to stand, he smiles looking up at them and they smile back.

"You hungry, I made Chilli?"

"That sounds good!" Rick smiles, he stands up and helps Beth to her feet and scoops Olly up as they make their way to the kitchen.

Rick laid the table as Beth dished up rice and chilli on their plates with Olly entertaining them. They spoke about their day as they danced around each other in the kitchen and around the dining table and took turns feeding Olly who was sat in his highchair between them whilst they ate.

Rick was pleased to hear about Carol's progress and her starting work with Beth as T-Dog's part-time Sous-chef. He had promised he and the guys would be there for lunch on Carol's first day for moral support. Beth was thrilled and said it was the first time in a long time Carol was going to be working and doing what she had a great passion for when she was younger and Sophia was excelling in school again. He sat there smiling and listening but also the concern of the main door to Beth's building kept popping up. He had insisted with Beth's Landlord that the doors needed to be changed for safety of all the tenants in the building. Ed was still at large and so was the Alleyway Attacker who hadn't attacked since the last time and it unnerved him for when the next attack would happen. He chewed on his food and noted he needed to visit that Landlord again and he'd dangle him off his balcony roof if works didn't start immediately after his friendly visit.

Beth sits there forking her fork through her wild rice and looks over at Rick feeding Olly. Her daddy was wrong and Dale was right and time would tell about her and Rick's relationship. She wanted them to be one hundred percent sure before jumping both feet in.


	59. Chapter 59

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, Guest and draegon-fire for your comments on the last chapter. Thank you for your input!

It's a really hot day over here in the UK so I have been in doors with lovely cold air around me and I'm happy to be able to update today for those reading. This chapter is split with Rick and Beth and Daryl and Amy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 59**

* * *

Beth says her goodbyes to Arnold, the concierge as he holds open the door for her and shakes Olly's hand telling them both to take care and visit him if they're ever in the neighbourhood. Beth knowing after today and once Rick moved out and into Dale's building, she wouldn't be in the wildly plush neighbourhood again. She invites him to the restaurant and gives him a card with her name to present at the hostess's desk and he'd be taken care of which touched the old man and he gladly accepted the offer saying he could take his wife out to the fancy restaurant she had always wondered about and Beth was adamant to make it a special night for the couple, she knew just the perfect little table with the view of the lit up street and twinkling fairy lights around them. Arnold had always helped her with carrying shopping up to Rick's floor without fuss and was always genuinely interested in talking to them. She would miss him, he always smiled come rain or shine.

"Now don't be strangers!" Arnold waves and smiles to Olly and Beth.

Seeing the sincerity and hope in his words and his kind nature, Beth decides she and Olly would drop by every so often and check how he is, bring the sweet old man some baked goodies that he loved. She didn't think she and Olly would be able to just forget him thinking about it. He was somebody who you'd never tire listening to especially the stories he would tell. He would have one every time they passed in that lobby and she loved the riddles they'd play. She'd think about the harder ones during the course of the day and come back after her shift with the answer. It was their thing and she smiles.

"It's been around for millions of years, but it's no more than a month old. What is it?" Beth calls over her shoulder to her riddler.

Arnold repeats the riddle crossing his one arm over his torso and the other rubbing away at his chin deep in thought. Beth smiles at Olly who turns to Arnold enjoying this game they play waiting for an answer.

"I gottit! I gottit!" Arnold smacks his thigh "The Moon!" He answers pointing to Olly and Beth nods to Olly who lets out a squeal and claps his hands together.

"We'll think of a harder one for the next time we meet!" Beth calls back pouting and lets out a giggle as Arnold gives her and Olly a bow.

"You know where to find me!" He calls back.

"Take care and see you soon Arnold!" Beth waves back and Olly copies flapping his hands up and down.

"We like Arnold don't we?" Beth asks Olly who continues to clap and wave and blabber.

"Baby, you multitasking?" Beth giggles nuzzling Olly's cheek "Gotta get ya walking and talking soon!" She kisses Olly's lips when he leans in.

Walking away from the building, Beth sees Rick putting the last of her bags into the back of his truck and slamming the door shut. As she approaches, Rick eagerly takes Olly lifting him up in the air and turning and putting him into the baby seat. She watches the two of them talking and sharing a joke between themselves. Rick was really good with Olly but then he was the same with Carl and Judith. She wanted to reach out and caress his back, she knows how much he was missing them. She saw how fussy Judith was on skype and how dejected Carl looked but put on a brave face for Rick.

Reality finally sets in of her and Olly leaving Rick's world and returning to theirs. It was now her responsibility to make both their worlds evolve and morph together as one. They'd spent the last few days together devising a timetable around Olly and work with Carol and Mrs Gupta alternating taking care of Olly the few hours they were both working and it all came together. Carol and Mrs Gupta were more than pleased to take Olly if Rick needed to rush off when he was called out on emergencies. The downside to being a senior detective in the city was, you were always on call 24/7. Sunday was an important day. Beth wanted to go back to Church regularly and she wanted Olly to attend with her and Rick had said she should do what she felt was right. Sunday was going to be family time so they arranged Sunday to be their official Family Day. The three of them would spend the time after Church all the way up to the evenings together and Carl and Judith would join them when they came to stay. Rick was ecstatic with the arrangements to be included and she was relieved and overjoyed that for the first time the last few days, Rick really smiled that smile of his and he would be round for dinner in the evening and to tuck Olly in at night.

"You got everything?" Rick asks shutting the door to find Beth standing behind him.

She nods and looks over the contents of her belongings squished up in the truck.

"I swear I'm leaving with quadruple of what I came with!" remembering she came with a few bags in a taxi "And Olly seems to have accumulated his own toy shop!" she gives Rick a knowingly questioning look and he just smirks opening the door for her. He went overboard spoiling Olly with toys and clothes and not to mention her new clothes he had contributed towards she had found out from Dale.

"I honestly don't even know where I'm gonna put it all!" She adds climbing into the truck and taking a seat.

Rick stands there hovering by the door wanting to remind her, he's moving into a large spacious three bedroomed apartment and she'd have plenty of space there but he keeps that remark to himself knowing he needed to keep to his word of taking it slow, going at her pace and not overwhelming her. He was going to stick to their arrangements because at the end of it, he was hoping his patience and waiting would be rewarded with him and Beth reconciling their past relationship and she and Olly moving in with him permanently as a real family. This was his goal and motivation and Olly was on board to help him not forgetting Carl and Judith.

Once buckled in, Beth looks to her side to see Rick was still hovering leaning there holding the door. She had an idea of what he was thinking of and to show him, she wasn't just toying with his feelings, she reaches into her pocket and looks down at the shiny object and then up at Rick.

"This is for you!" Beth says presenting it.

Rick's eye dart downwards and stares at the object in Beth's hand curiously.

"…Keys to mine and Olly's apartment, it'll be easier that way." She says shrugging unravelling the freshly cut set of keys in her hand.

Rick's eyes widen straightening up "Are you sure, you don't have to!" He says looking up at Beth sitting there in his truck with the sun shining down over her loose wavy golden hair, she looked like an angel.

In the last few days, Beth had taken to letting her hair out loose again and he can smell the shampoo she had used this morning, the scent engulfing around him.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to have it…you're not just anybody Rick!" Beth answers quietly and then averts her eyes as Rick continues to stare, his eyes soften - this was a big deal to him and Beth knew it would be.

"Just don't you guys have parties when I'm not there!" She jokes meeting Rick's piercing eyes again as he cocks his head with a playful grin.

She looks to the rear-view mirror at Olly sucking his dummy with a suddenly cheeky grin she knew so well "I mean it Oliver Grimes!" she lets out a laugh seeing Olly cocking his head just like Rick had.

"Just try it and see what I do!" She threatens them both with her eyes seeing how father and son seemed to have silently tagged teamed up together enjoying teasing her "You're both too much but together...Jesus!" She shakes her head.

Rick scoffs watching Beth blushing and getting riled up like he used to get her, reaches over and takes the keys she loosens her grip of and holds the keys in his fist.

"It'll just be party for two whilst you're not there." Rick smiles placing the keys into his trouser pocket.

"Good! Right answer!" She says bossily turning around facing forward.

"I guess we better get going!" Rick takes note looking down the street at the traffic knowing he needed to get to work once he got Beth and Olly settled. He takes one last look at Beth and she agrees and he closes the door.

Rick walks around the front with more faith than ever. He's waited for signs and this was a good sign as any. The first step getting to the end result. He looks up at the hotel opposite and can see both Sinead and Norman sneaking looks out the window. Sinead drops out of sight and Norman is waving with a grin drinking his coffee until he's dragged out of sight by Sinead. Rick laughs wondering whether they'd both decided to remain in Atlanta too, they were meant to have returned home a couple of days ago but they're still here.

Once in the driver's seat, Rick turns on the ignition and the radio comes on. The Bangles – Eternal Flame fills the car as they set off. Rick was about to switch stations but notices Beth tapping her fingers on the side of the car as she leans her elbow on the open window smiling. He takes back his hand and raises his brow when he catches Olly swaying his head gently looking out the window holding Woody as they edge forward joining the slow moving traffic.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

Rick and Beth both turn and look down at the radio, neither speaking or changing the station, the song was so significant at that moment to both of them.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_

Beth lost in the music and memories turns and stares out the window and Rick looks up staring straight ahead. Both just listening but neither facing the other, otherwise they'd find they'd be sitting there holding up traffic. After a moment, Rick takes a sneaky side glance at Beth watching her. She was lost in the lyrics. He turns before Beth caught him watching her.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

The beeping gets Rick's attention. He pushes forward concentrating on the road ahead. Beth takes the opportunity to take a quick glance at Rick and her eyes land on his wrist. She sees the brown leather bracelet she had made for him. Rick still wore it after all this time. That was a sign and meant something she asked herself.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?"_

She leans her head back on the headrest and watches the old historical buildings whizzing past and she smiles. Rick still wore her bracelet and that did mean something to her.

* * *

Amy puts down her phone and every so often looks over at Daryl sitting on the couch with his feet crossed over the other atop of the coffee table. Usually she would have stomped past his legs and scolded him that the staffroom wasn't his private living room but bites her tongue because she needed a favour.

"What?!" Daryl growls without taking his eyes off his motorbike magazine.

Amy hops off the stool and deposits herself right next to Daryl which makes the cushioned seats bounce and makes Daryl lift up his magazine higher to make a barrier between their faces. He knew she was after something.

"I got a call from my agent and I've got an audition in Griffin and my cars in the garage and," Amy says in a rush and trails off wishing Dale was here.

"And what?" Daryl asks not knowing why she needed to dump this on him, in four hours the restaurant will be opening.

"I need a ride!" She blurts out.

"No!" He answers from behind the magazine and Amy's body slouches but she scoots closer beside Daryl.

"PLEASE DARYL!" Amy shakes Daryl's arm and seeing no reaction from him, she pulls the magazine down and then they're playing tug of war over it.

"Amy!" Daryl yells pulling his magazine back.

"Daryl!" Amy squeals pleadingly latching on "It's the lead role for a much talked about on stage play!" She emphasises her point.

"Griffin's an hour south!" Daryl groans and suddenly lets go dropping his legs from the coffee table remembering a conversation he overheard between Amy and Rosita when he was taking inventory in the stockroom, the two had stepped in there to have a private conversation and by the time he was going to make himself known, he heard what the audition and play entailed and stayed back.

Daryl looks at Amy with alarm and concern.

"Naww, not that trashy porn shit, no legit audition should have ya strippin' down as naked as the day ya were born!" Daryl lets go of the magazine and Amy falls back on the cushions.

"DARYL!" Amy yells trying to get back up, lunging forward and smacking him with the magazine "Take that!" She shouts swinging and Daryl holds his arm out deflecting the smacks "You were eavesdropping on a private conservation!" She cries out continuing with her onslaught fuelled with anger and upset that he knew about it.

Daryl having enough, grabs her wrist in one hand and pulls the magazine out with his other and chucks it across the room and before Amy's palm can connect with his face, he grabs it, twists their positions and pins Amy on the couch just staring down at her wriggling and squirming beneath him.

"Daryl Dixon!" She puffs out trying to knee him in the gut but he traps her legs between his "DARYL!" She screams.

T-Dog comes running kicking the door in with his rolling pin held in his hands as if it was a baseball bat ready to swing and upon seeing Amy and Daryl, T-Dog sighs relieved and returns back to his kitchen.

"Ya done?" Daryl asks but Amy just growls.

Daryl holds Amy in place and she finally goes floppy after a couple of more minutes and gives up wriggling. They lay there, Daryl watching Amy with her face turned away from him not wanting to look at him, him look at her. He knows, she knows what he's going to say and she looked like she didn't want to hear it.

Amy suddenly feels the apprehension and dread in the pit of her stomach she had felt when she spoke to Rosita about the audition and Rostia had tried to talk her out of it. She didn't want to do it but her agent said it could be the making of her. Even some of the beautiful, young and sexy Hollywood A-listers had bared all to get to where they are and now they're Hollywood Stars. It was extreme but when someone's hungry for it, they'd do anything to get to it.

"It's just an audition!" She says sharply, eyes lowered down when she feels Daryl's eyes heavily on her.

Daryl lays there studying Amy.

"If it's jus' an audition, why ya freak the hell out like ya just did?" He asks.

Amy doesn't respond, she was suddenly uncharacteristically closed off.

"Now ya swallowed ya tongue?" Daryl raises his brow trying to provoke her to open up.

Amy was always so gutsy, confident and in your face and when they've had arguments, misunderstandings and heated debates over the years, she would never backed down from a fight. She had that fighting spirit in her, she would come at you with fists flying even when restrained, her mouth never stopped blasting off for anything. She would always be toe to toe, eye to eye with him not backing down even when at times when she was wrong and later felt silly, but right now she was the complete opposite shrinking into the cushion beneath her head giving him twenty percent of a fight to prove her point and her argument that this audition is something she really wanted to do. He wasn't getting that vibe, more like she feels like she has to do the audition to further her acting career which had come to a standstill. The last job she got was modelling but no acting like she had wanted to do.

"Amy?" He calls trying to get her to open up, he's never seen Amy as she is and it was unsettling and he shakes her to speak.

"Because!" Amy finally snaps like it was her last resort trying to shrug him off, she had a look on her face that said she has no choice and he didn't like it, she always had a choice.

Daryl grimaces thinking Amy's agent must have pressurised her to take the audition when he thought she had decided not to do it. He grabs her chin in the palm of his hand and turn her face to look him in the eyes but she keeps her eyes cast down.

"Cause what?" Daryl asks gently and then he sees Amy's eyes welling up beneath him.

"Because I'm twenty-five, ALONE and still working as a waitress, fed up of rejection after rejection and waitin' for the right role to come along and this play could be what gets me noticed!" She gulps.

Daryl's eyes soften, he knows rejection better than anyone and he never wants Amy to feel so rejected that she'd do anything. It got him into a lot of trouble and Amy was a girl and any sly man could take advantage but not whilst he's breathing he tells himself.

"...And ya comfortable to undress and stand there right in front of a guy ya don't know gawking at you and ya bits?" He asks "In front of a select audience of who knows who, bunch of sleazebags mos' probably 'cause once ya do it, ya can never take it back!?" He says cautiously hoping Amy will listen to him.

He's been around and knows and has heard of what these small time wannabe producers and directors of stage plays get girls and young women to do in return of promises to make their modelling and acting careers to take off and come true. He and Merle used to know people when Merle had his medicinal side business but he'd kept away from that scene where he's been offered a night with a girl many times in return for some dope. Merle had done it a few times and didn't object whereas he hated it and had to turn a blind eye otherwise Merle would have skinned him. That was never his thing, just followed Merle to wherever it was they needed to go but he'd never disrespect a woman like that. He's heard the many stories of girls who have fallen victim to these sordid kinds of productions and have ruined their lives in the process. Gossip in their community spreads like wildfire when a girl had made the mistake and everyone found out. One time even Beth when she first came to Atlanta, some of the women had thought she was one of those girl made a mistake and got knocked up and he sorted those women out when Carol told him that Beth was in floods of tears making those accusations. But knowing what the producers and directors get the girls to do behind the scenes for parts for self-amusement or mass audience makes his blood boil. Somebody needed to do something and a certain detective comes into his mind and if he mentioned Beth and Amy, he knew the former deputy would pounce and get things going.

"I don't know much about actin' but Amy, you're better than that shit they're offerin' ya!" He says adamantly "Somethin' good will come around, jus don't give up!" He advises "Don't give in!" He pleads still holding her chin.

Taking a quick glance up at Daryl, he had a big worried looking frown on his face that she's only seen him give Beth and the tears begin to run down Amy's face.

Daryl shifts in his seat sitting up and pulling Amy into his arms.

"I'll take ya but if it feels wrong, ya walk outta there and don't turn back?" He says giving Amy her right to choose.

He prayed it was all legit and there was no taking off clothes but if it wasn't legit and sordid, he prayed Amy would walk out of the building with him. He didn't want to be throwing her over his shoulder and tying her to his bike back to Atlanta and make Dale have words with her. That's what he wanted to do right now, call Dale but he couldn't bother Dale with his ongoing hospital appointments.

"You'll take me?" She asks mumbling into his shirt and after he lets out a resigned sigh, he hums his agreement.

Amy sits up and wipes her eyes and then watches Daryl get up and walk over to his locker reaching up on the top shelf. She sits there wracking her brains and considering Daryl's advice. Did she want to do this, did she want the showbuzz lifestyle that much, that she would be willing to do what her agent had said the guys wanted. Could she do it and a moment later Daryl turns around holding a helmet and chucks it over and she catches it.

"I can get ya there in forty-five minutes, if we leave in five, give ya time to sort ya'self out." Daryl says turning on his heels making his way to the kitchen to speak to T-Dog to take care of things until he and Amy returned for the lunch rush.

Amy takes a deep breath, wiping her eyes and walks over to her locker. She pulls it open, grabbing her makeup bag and begins to apply her foundation. She stops for a moment and take a long hard look at herself.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Beth and Rick smiling, laughing and teasing what could this all be leading to?**

**Amy is a troubled and neglected young lady. She's blunt and kind of a bitch at times but loves her inner circle more than she loves herself as that's how she comes across - self-centred at times in this story. She's a tart with a heart but has a big opinionated mouth and needs someone who can handle her, put her in her place and be the voice of reason when it comes to self-destructing.**


	60. Chapter 60

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to; I hate the snow, DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, Guest, malzateb, draegon-fire and BethFan for your comments on the last chapter. Really appreciate them! Another chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 60**

* * *

Daryl pulls up and stops round the corner from what looks like warehouses down the backstreets of the rougher part of town. They sit there silently staring over at the warehouse. Amy releases Daryl's waist, climbs off his bike and peers over from the side of a rundown large rusty storage container. This wasn't like any of the places she's ever attended to for an audition. She feels like they've possibly come to the wrong address but it wasn't wrong. This was the address on the text message her agent sent her and the map on her phone when she had entered the details and not forgetting a man had directed them this way when they stopped to ask for the specific directions. He gave them a weird looking look before they set off. Each warehouse was recognised by unit numbers and the one she was staring at was the correct one.

"This is it - Unit 4" Amy whispers reading the sign above the double doors.

Daryl switches off the engine watching Amy and looks over towards the warehouse. This didn't feel right he thinks staring up at it, narrowing his eyes. He had that gut feeling he's relied upon all his life and it was telling him to get out of there. He was glad Amy's car was in the garage again and didn't come out here alone like he knew she would have.

Daryl removes his helmet and dangles it off his bike's handlebar, takes off his shades and lets it hang from the top of his shirt. He pulls out a cigarette from his vest pocket and shoves it into his mouth looking around the deserted area taking in the view and memorising it. There were warehouses spotted everywhere together with containers and he wants to believe it's legitimate storage facilities. There were blacked out and tinted out windowed cars and vans lined up and customised bikes and they weren't the cheap kind and they didn't belong in a place like this but maybe they did - whatever work they were doing here was paying for those rides he'd never be able to afford in his lifetime.

He lights up his cigarette and then takes a long drag from it and lets out a puff of smoke not knowing why they were still there. This looked like a messed up place from his old life not a place for an educated girl like Amy who was aspiring to be something in her life. He looks over at Amy and runs his eyes over her and knew these men wouldn't let her walk out of there without getting what they wanted. And he wasn't blind. Amy was a gorgeous girl and almost every guy who walked into the restaurant always tried out their luck and hit on her. Taking another puff and blowing out the smoke, Daryl kicks down his bike's side stand, throws his leg over and climbs off.

"Ya still wanna do this? Ya have a choice! Ya don't have ta!"

Amy hears Daryl's gruff voice approaching her from behind and she can smell the distinctive nicotine he smokes and she slowly holds out her palm needing to calm her nerves.

Daryl hesitant at first, hands over his cigarette and Amy takes it with her shaky fingers and places the cigarette to her lips and takes a drag. She inhales and instantly bursts into a coughing fit. Daryl takes the cigarette back, drops it on the floor, stamps and digs his happy stick into the dirt. He peers over and reaches out to rub Amy's back.

"I'm alright!" She holds up her hand and Daryl backs away giving her breathing space watching her.

"Those are bad for you, can kill you and they're disgusting!" Amy coughs wiping her mouth on the back of her hand looking at Daryl.

"Yeah, Yeah and that's debatable!" Daryl responds and then his eyes narrowly focus on the door as it creaks open.

"Daryl, I've changed my mind, please take me home!" Amy decides, Daryl was right and she didn't want to stick around to find out how right he was.

Daryl grabs Amy and pulls her back covering her mouth, raising his finger to his lips shushing her and he nods towards the warehouse. Amy for once doesn't thrash out or shrug but nods following Daryl's instructions and turns her head to watch.

A tall wiry man with dark hair and five o'clock shadow walks out and squints at the light. Shielding his eyes with his hand from the morning sun, he looks around and frowns. He takes a look at his watch and then pulls out the radio clipped to his belt and speaks into it.

"Alex, come in." The man calls into the radio and all that could be heard was static "Alex?!" He calls back more harshly.

"What?" Comes a man's voice through the radio.

"The new girl, she arrived yet?" The wiry man asks.

"Naw bro, if that hot piece of ass was here by now, you and the guys would know it!" The voice from the radio answers with a sly laugh.

"She's late!" The wiry man says with frustration "We've got a schedule to keep to!" He says kicking a large stone and it bounces all the way over and stops near Amy and Daryl's feet.

"Gareth, chill man! She'll be here. Mother finally got her to agree! Amy Harrison wants to be famous and we'll make her famous alright and she's gonna make us the big bucks! Remember, Mother says she's the type of girl men fantasise about; blonde hair, banging body, big boobs and a great ass and we'll treat her like the princess she is and in return she'll do whatever we ask her to and I mean WHATEVER WE TELL HER TO! Heck, I want a piece of her first! Test her out! She'll be our hot property! Mother says, she'll be for the classier guys who pay the top dollar!" The voice says adamantly.

"Your right, it's just we haven't had a girl worth the money we demand in a while!" Gareth sighs "But she'll come, she's had rejection after rejection, Mother made sure of that and how much more rejection she gonna take?"

The whole of Amy's body tenses and she breaks into a sweat. Daryl can feel Amy's body stiffen and shakes in his arms.

"Mother says she's got two other pretty friends who could become our assets…could be keepers for the long run!" Gareth says running his hand through his hair, stepping forward looking up the track for signs of Amy.

Daryl moves back with a now limp Amy, he lifts her up and holds her.

"Oh yeah?" The voice says intrigued "Do tell!" He demands.

"Yep, a sweet young southern girl, the girl next door kind and a Latin senorita. Mother sent me over pictures of the girls her guy took and they're great dancers, so it won't be hard to teach them. Apparently, they had all the men falling over themselves after them just a couple of nights ago, buying them drink after drinks and that's what we're looking for!" Gareth confirms "We need some fresh new blood that don't need to be shown what men want!"

"Sounds like Mother hit the jackpot!" The voices booms out the radio ecstatically "Ka-Ching!"

"She did and these girls are going to feed us and provide for our lifestyles once we get Miss Harrison on board. We can slowly and charmingly attain the other two girls. So we make Amy feel comfortable, we get her the leading role to that play, she won't strip on audition, she'll trust us and that will be our ticket, trust! We'll slowly reel her in, give her what she wants and she'll gladly give us what we want or we just make her once she owes us…we trap her!" Gareth states matter-of-factly turning back around and making his way back into the shade of the warehouse.

Amy's stomach begins to lurch and she pushes out of Daryl's arms and throws up against the container. Daryl is kneeling down beside her with Gareth's agenda going over and over in his mind. He runs over to his bike and takes out a bottle of water from the storage box and rushes back and Amy takes it, along with his rag from his back pocket.

"Daryl, I'm the silliest fool to have breathed!" She begins to hiccup into the red rag "And now because of me, Beth and Rosita are gonna get caught up in my mess of a life!" she was now sobbing uncontrollably and Daryl had no choice but to muffle them with his hand, help Amy up and drag her over to his bike. They needed to leave now.

"I won't let anythin' happen to you, Beth or Rosita!" Daryl swears and Amy holds onto him "C'mon, let's get the hell outta here!" He urges her to calm down and get on the bike behind him.

As fast as he could, Daryl kick started his bike and they were out of there, leaving a trail of dust behind them as they went.

* * *

Rick and Douggie make their way back to Head Quarters.

"So, Beth moved back to her apartment?" Douggie enquiries giving his partner a side look.

"Dropped Beth and Olly there with their stuff this morning." Rick confirms buzzing the door to be let in.

"And you're okay about it?" Douggie asks raising his brow confused.

He thought maybe Rick would have been lost in space, depressed, moping about and smashing things up like before but he wasn't. He'd been focused on the job the whole shift and taken control of the case they'd been called out to. They'd intercepted a drugs deal that had been leaked to them and beat The Governor and his team to it. He had no option but to step back, let Rick get on with it and follow his orders just as the others were and it seemed like, once Rick was on a roll, he was really on a roll and he was pleased with the end result and The Commissioner was going to be thrilled that the team he had put together was getting the big results he wanted.

"I wasn't okay at first but we sat down and talked one on one and agreed to agree to keep each other involved with everything to do with Olly. We're talkin' and gettin' along and and things are good!" Rick said turning and facing Douggie and then the door opens and he walks through.

"Do my eyes deceive me, did you just SMILE?" Douggie asks amazed jogging to keep in pace with Rick.

Rick takes a look back at Douggie and rolls his eyes but his smile was clearly evident.

"Awww, do we all get to look into Rick's eyes and tell him how fucking amazing he was out there today?" Bobby asks throwing his arms around both Rick and Douggie.

"Rick is smiling!" Douggie interrupts Bobby nudging him nodding to Rick.

"Yeah, I'd be smiling if I just busted a Drug Lord and put him and his bitches behind bars and to see the look on that one eyed prick's face, I…I…Imma kiss that smooth baby faced cheek!" Bobby puckers up, leans in and kisses Rick's cheek "Muwahhhhhhh!" He smacks his lips on Rick's cheek.

"Cut it out!" Rick scrunches his face "That's not the reason why!" Rick yells pushing Bobby's face away from his.

"Oh?" Detective Bobby says "Then what else could make you smile like an idiot?" He asks looking at Douggie and they both stare at Rick who was now blushing.

"Your blushing Rick, that can only mean one thing!" Douggie smirks leaning by the counter looking Rick up and down and Bobby's eyes widen it could only be one other thing other than winning the lottery.

"You got Laid!" Bobby announces in the foyer pointing at Rick and everyone slows down and looks over at them.

"No!" Rick jumps covering Bobby's mouth looking around embarrassed and had a deep blush rising from his neck up to his face "Beth gave me keys to her apartment!" Rick stammers not knowing why he was telling them as he nods politely to the Police Men grinning and the Police Women frowning as they shuffle past and all Rick could do was closes his eyes and run his hands over his face pretending he wasn't there and this discussion wasn't happening.

Bobby just ignores Rick and continues to tease him.

"And I'm guessin' her name rhymes with Meth…Seth oh it's gotta be Beth! You sly lucky dog keepin' that to yourself!" Bobby pulls Rick into a side hug and messes up his hair with a smirk.

"Bobby!" Rick says his warning tone.

"Hey Tara, Slick Rick got laid!" Douggie stops Tara to inform her giving her a wink.

Tara shoots Douggie a frowning look "It's always so nice to see you too Detective Nash!" She shakes her head as he leans close and she nudges him away turning to Rick "Go you Detective Grimes and Beth's so hot and the key is sort of like a future invitation if ya know what I mean!" Tara whispers and gives Rick a wink wink before she rushes back to her post as Betty was standing and watching them all from behind front desk.

Rick had turned red as a tomato at this point not believing his love life was the topic of discussion amongst his colleagues and now the station as he sees the whispering "Oh god!" He moans thankful Beth was nowhere in sight.

"Twelve O'Clock, Dragon!" Bobby mumbles and disappears between the Officers and is gone.

"He's like a grown ass child, reminds me so much of Shane!" Rick says spotting Bobby sprinting up the stairs and he lets out a small laugh blowing the hot air out of his system.

"You might as well get off and use that key! Clayton and Javeed will book the prisoners once the vans arrive, we'll start interrogations tomorrow." Douggie claps Rick on the shoulder "I'm pleased for you Rick, it's good you took my advice, your careers on the up, your social life's on the up, your love life's on the up, everything seems to be falling into place so here some more advice…get out of here and go spend it with Beth and Olly!" Douggie advises going to check the arrivals bay to see if the Prisoner's Vans have turned up yet.

Rick's face stretches into a smile, he decides as he's leaving early, he'll grab a cake and some ice-cream before setting off to Beth's apartment. He makes his way to scan himself through to go up to his office to grab his things.

"Detective Grimes!"

Rick's smile drops when he hears Betty's voice and he slowly turns around wondering what he'd done now to be stopped again and would this take long because he had somewhere to go. He walks over to the desk.

"You've got a visitor, he's been sittin' there for the best part of two hours, won't say what it is, jus' he needs to speak with you!" Betty informs Rick and gesturing towards the waiting area.

Rick turns around, eyes scan the seats and then he spots Daryl "Daryl?" He mumbles.

"Thanks Betty, is one of the rooms free?" He asks.

"Yep but make it snappy!" Beth answers without looking up from her paperwork.

Rick sets off towards Daryl sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic seats, leaning forward staring at the ground. Rick wondered what Daryl was doing there and why would he want to speak to him and then something must have happened and he rushes over.

"Daryl!"

Daryl looks up to see Rick hovering over him, he can see the worry in the detective's eyes.

"Beth and Olly's alright, they're at home, I popped by before comin' here to give Olly back his shoe. It was in the staffroom fridge!" Daryl confirms and Rick lets out a sigh of relief. He had hoped all this happiness he was feeling hadn't been jinxed to be short-lived.

"I'm glad you've found Olly's shoe but I'm guessin' you're not here to tell me that…why are you here Daryl?" He asks curiously once he composed himself.

"There anywhere private we can speak, it's got to do with Amy, she's unknowingly got herself into a situation and it ain't with the right kinda people and what I'm gonna tell ya, ya not gonna like because these guys not only have their eyes on Amy, they got their eyes on Rosita and Beth!" Daryl confirms holding Rick's gaze "You're the only person I can trust - we need ya help!"

Rick narrows his eyes at Daryl. He had just said the wrong kind of people have got their eyes on Beth and could only think what Amy had gotten herself into to endanger Beth's life. He leads Daryl into one of the interview rooms to find out.

* * *

Rick buzzes the door and takes a look at the building, it didn't look so run down anymore. Freshly painted and a brand new heavy door with security system in place. He was happy.

"Hello?" Comes Beth's chirpy voice.

"Hello…it's me." Rick replies into the intercom "It's Rick!" He adds for clarity shaking his head.

"I'll buzz you in!" Beth answers without a pause of hesitancy, she buzzes him in.

Rick climbs the stairwell and takes a proper good look around and everything looked fresh and bright and no longer dingy. Reaching the second floor, he knocks on the door eager to get lost in the company of Beth and Olly. The door opens, Rick turns around and the sight of Beth in a floral summer dress, barefoot and with her hair loose with a braid clipped into the back of her hair takes his breath away. Beth looked breathtakingly beautiful as she did the first time he met her – If not more.

"Come in." Beth say gently blushing seeing the look in Rick's eyes, he noticed her efforts to look nice as she opens the door wider. She felt a little more like herself and she couldn't deny, she liked it.

Rick just nods walking in "I brought desert, I didn't make it, I bought it!" He confesses rubbing his neck with a grin.

"I would never have known!" Beth giggles shutting the door and rushes back to her little kitchenette to pull a dish out of the oven.

"I hope you don't mind Mac and Cheese Surprise, it's sickly cheesy, Olly decided to pour ALL the grated cheese in and we decided to put in some mushrooms and lots of bacon?" Beth calls out from the kitchen.

"Mac and Cheese Surprise sounds great!" Rick says famished putting down the Banoffee Peanut Butter Cake on the coffee-table he purchased from the deli.

"You want some help in here?" He asks watching Beth dancing around her kitchen.

He always got in her way on purpose but stands back watching. All in good time he tells himself, they used to make a lot of mess in the kitchen busy with other stuff.

"Erm..you could put some dressing into the salad and give it a mix." She suggests.

"I can do that!" He agrees pulling up his sleeves.

"Just don't mix it too much otherwise the leaves will wilt!" She throws Rick a pointed look over her shoulder and he laughs, he always murdered the salad by drowning it in dressing and tossing it too much.

Rick stands beside Beth pouring in the right amount of dressing she'd once shown him as she sprinkles in some pine kernels. He goes to pick one up until Beth smacks his hand with a wooden-spatula and he pouts making her laugh as some things never changed.

"You _can_ use your key!" Beth says chopping the last of the cherry tomatoes in half.

"I know, I forgot." Rick says turning around watching Beth tiptoeing trying to grab a jug from the top cupboard shelf.

He had been preoccupied with Daryl's suspicions of Amy's Agent based in Atlanta being involved with Pimps. When Daryl informed him word for word what the Pimps had suggested, he wanted to go down there and beat them senseless.

"I meant what I said Rick, when you come round, you can use it." Beth puffs trying to reach the jug bringing Rick out of his thoughts.

Rick smiles, he leans up close holding Beth's hip as he grabs the jug and lowers it down to her. He holds on for a little bit inhaling her, she was safe and she was here and she was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Thanks!" Beth blushes once Rick lets go of her.

Rick goes back to tossing the salad and stops when he remembers he'd already done it.

"Where's Olly?" He asks looking up not hearing him.

"He's playing with his stuffed animals in the lounge but he is really quiet and that always means," Beth says not hearing Olly and she rushes into the lounge and sees Olly standing by the table.

"Oh my god!" Beth covers her mouth.

"What is it?" Rick rushes and stops beside Beth.

"Hmmm…numm…numm…numm!" Olly hums face covered in frosting as well as his hands "Daaaaaaaaaaa!" He calls happily to see Rick "Numm! Numm!" He says holding up his hand offering the chunk of cake.

They both look down at the cake, it looked like it had blown up.

"I'm so sorry Rick!" Beth says looking up at Rick trying not to laugh but Rick was already laughing making his way over and picking Olly up.

"Rick, we shouldn't laugh!" Beth tells him walking over, her new carpet was smeared in cake and frosting "You need to discipline your son, look at the mess he's made!"

"What have ya done buddy?" Rick asks holding Olly under his armpits, legs dangling down as he looks at the mess below as he lifts Olly up higher. He couldn't discipline that adorable little face smiling back at him.

"My cake!" Rick pretends to be upset and before Rick knows it, Olly stuffs his little hand into his mouth and smears his hands all over Rick's face.

When Rick puts Olly to his side, Beth sees Rick's face was covered in frosting and Olly was leaning over licking him.

Beth couldn't help it but she bursts out laughing. Rick swallowing the cake looking over at Beth, gives Olly a look.

"I have a feelin' Mommy's feelin' left out!" Rick says reaching down and grabbing a big chunk of cake.

Beth stops laughing and backs away slowly looking at the cake and she sees the naughty smiles on both Rick and Olly's face.

"Rick, don't you dare, I'm warnin' you!" Beth warns not believing what was happening.

And before Beth knows it, she's running around the apartment screaming and telling Rick and Olly to stop because there would be consequences for their actions if they ruined her new dress and her hair. Within seconds, the front door unlocks and Carol comes running in with her baseball bat. Seeing Rick and Olly cornering Beth to the wall caking her in cake, she laughs when Rick turns around to check who it was and Carol sigh with relief and leaves them to it.

"Can't even keep away for a day!" Carol snorts closing the door.

Once the apartment was cleaned, they'd eaten and Olly put to bed tired out from all the fun he had. Rick had laid down on the sofa watching some news and when Beth walked into the lounge dressed in her PJs, she found Rick asleep on the couch. She turns the TV off and crouches down to wake Rick up but he looked comfy and settle, she didn't have the heart to wake him. She grabs the large throw and covers him with it. She sits there looking at his peaceful face, she runs her fingers through his hair. She smiles when she sees his lips turn up at the corners into a smile and she wondered what he was dreaming about. Her eyes run over Rick's handsome face, she leans down close, her lips ghosting above his and before she knows what she's doing, she gently presses her lips down onto Rick's and kisses him ever so softly as she caresses his face.

"Good night Rick, sweet dreams." She whispers into his cheek and with a kiss on his forehead, she gets up and makes her way to her bedroom.

Rick's eyes slowly open, he smiles and falls back to sleep turning to his side cuddling the throw Beth covered him in and the pillow.


	61. Chapter 61

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to; DarylDixon'sLover, malzateb, Guest, draegon-fire and BethFan for your comments on the last chapter. Self-defense information in this chapter researched online.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 61**

* * *

**_Flashback _**

Rick and Shane push through the double doors and step into the station's gymnasium and they're instantly hit with a room full of loud gossiping women. More than they had expected to turn up, let alone on a miserable rainy Monday evening for the first self-defence classes they were running.

"Guess this is the result of knowing two of the hottest eligible cops are runnin' this show!" Shane grins rubbing his hands together seeing more than a dozen pretty women amongst the sea of middle aged and just barely walking without their walking sticks in the gym.

"Don't ya ever stop!" Rick just shakes his head as he flips through his list on his clipboard wishing his partner could just for once concentrate on their task and not on how to flirt and seduce the female population of King County that he hadn't already flirted, seduced and taken back home with him.

"You've ploughed your way through near enough every single woman and now your resorting to ploughing your way through their _mothers_ and _grandmothers!_" Rick gives a mocking look to Shane who cocks his head to the side pulling a scrunched up face. "Take it away Shomeo!" Rick gestures to Shane to make a fool out of himself "I'll enjoy pullin' your face off the ground!"

Shane was always on the prowl but never could settle for the one and he honestly wished his friend good luck in his life long and painful search. But one day, Shane will learn, there is no such _the one_.

"HELLO! Future Mrs Walsh could be standing right in this very gymnasium!" Shane just tsks as if saying _duh!_ whilst looking around at the few pretty women grinning which makes Rick rolls his eyes as he grabs his pen, clicking it to write.

"…The _future_ Mrs Grimes could be standing right in this very gymnasium and if ya stop bein' such a miserable grump, actin' all serious all the time and have some fun for once - then just maybe?!" Shane elbows Rick with a wicked little grin and wink gesturing towards a pretty red headed woman smiling over at them.

Rick just shrugs Shane off of him looking at the time on his watch taking a deep breath thinking maybe he should have accepted Leon's offer when he volunteered to be his second instructor.

"I'm not lookin' for the future Mrs Grimes, there's never gonna be a future Mrs Grimes, the one that I'm tryin' to extricate myself from has taught me that one was enough, so ENOUGH!" Rick warns.

And before Shane could go into his speech of what Rick Grimes would be missing out in life by dismissing any future relationships with someone to be intimate and emotional with, he repeats what he's been repeating since filing for divorce and since Shane's been trying to set him up with women, the last straw had been the strip club Shane had dragged him to and the unwanted lap dance that was given to him.

"Dinner for one and celibacy for life like a monk - I'm fine with that! I only have time for Carl which is never enough and work so put a sock in it before I do, we've got a class to teach!" Rick indicates with a nod to their students as he scribbles the time and date on the sheet of paper.

And with that same answer, Shane lets out a frustrated groan stomping off saying he'll be back because Rick was giving off so much negative energy, he couldn't concentrate anymore. He left praying somebody would come along and kick his ass and snap him out of this funk he had allowed himself to spiral away down into or at least get him to crack one teeny tiny smile.

Rick stops and stares down at the sheet of paper and then turns watching Shane bump into the red head and catches her before she trips. A young teacher from one of the elementary schools and they were off introducing themselves to one another. He thought once he married Lori that was it. That was them for life, old and wrinkly, death do them part but the reality was something different. He could never be with a woman so emotionally and intimately again. Trust, share and care and marriage. Marriage was for people who believed in love, fairy tales and happy endings and in his experience there was no such thing anymore and that part of his life was a closed off book. He didn't get his Cinderella, he got Cruella! The end.

"Okay ladies!" Shane claps his hands together getting everyone's attention "because the turnout is more than we'd anticipated, we're goin' ta split y'all into two groups, one group will stay here with me and the other group will follow Deputy Grimes." He informs everyone "In an orderly fashion, whoever wants to train with me, take a seat and whoever wants the Navy Seals Training, make ya way to the wall near to the exit and RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND DON'T TURN BACK!" which makes everyone laugh and giggle.

A scoff escapes Rick's mouth as he runs his eyes down the four-week sign-up list and his eyes trail back up when he sees a certain name of a certain someone and he was a little surprised she actually took his advice and came to get self-defense lessons from him. He hadn't seen her since that afternoon when she gave him a bloody nose and kicked him in the privates - she'd been embarrassed and mortified about it. He had needed to keep tissue stuffed up his nose all shift and apply a frozen pack of peas to his groin the whole evening after she accidently assaulted him in her Tea Room.

Rick looks up, eyes scanning the sea of heads around the gymnasium and then his eyes pause when they land on the back of a young lady with her blonde hair tied up into a messy ponytail half bun dressed in a loose t-shirt and short shorts. Staring a beat too long, he averts his eyes to see she was surrounded by the ladies from The Book Club from The Tea Room gossiping whilst waiting by the wall. He looks over at Shane with his group sitting on the floor and then he turns back to her back as she faces the wall. Not knowing how long he was just standing there staring, she turns around and catches him staring at her.

Beth blushes and waves slowly. He doesn't miss that amused smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes and his severe face softens, he smiles back with a nod as they both seem to have the same thoughts running through their minds and now looking back at that incident it was amusing. Rick's mouth twitches and breaks into a smile, his white teeth marginally flash through as he lets out a small chuckle and Beth lets out a giggle but covers her mouth when one of the elderly women turns around to find out what was funny.

Composing himself as the professional he is, smile wiped off his face but not from his eyes, Rick makes his way over and stops a couple of yards away from the group.

"Okay ladies, I guess you're with me, so if you'd like to come this way, out this door and continue down the corridor to the blue one and go in." Rick instructs them pulling the door open and holding it wide as everyone shuffles out thanking him and giggling as they go.

Beth was the last to leave, listening to the women whispering about how fine Deputy Grimes was looking this evening and she had to agree, _He is looking scrumptiously fine today!_

"Excuse me?" Beth heard coming from Rick, her smile fell instantly – had she said it out loud he wondered?

Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open and she lets out a cough before calling herself an _Idiot _cringing.

"Excuse me?" Rick repeats with a laugh this time arching his brow up as he leans against the door watching her.

"..Excuse?" She stutters back, she had whispered idiot and Rick had heard her and most possibly thinks she called him it "Excuse me?" She throws back at Rick looking up at him pretending ignorance and acting dumb, giving him her big round innocent eyes.

"Did you say somethin'?" He asks giving her his head tilt running his eyes over her face.

"No, did you?" She asks back in the same manner as him, shrugs, turns and rushes off trying to catch up with her group before he called her out.

Rick watches Beth take off like a rocket thinking she had to be the strangest girl he's ever met and come across. He lets go of the door following. His longer legs catch up, he steps in stride beside her as they walk at the same pace down the long narrow corridor neither speaking but sneaking glances up and down at one another every so often when the other wasn't looking.

Beth had been thinking about nothing but Rick and his offer to teach her some self-defense moves in his personal time but she felt shy about just turning up at the station and asking him and then suddenly there were flyers going around town offering them. She had wondered and had hoped Rick had arranged this for her but most probably not. Who was she right? She thought to herself.

Rick looks down at his clipboard. This had been a last minute thing and he wasn't even sure why he was so eager for these sessions and pushed to get them booked in. He had walked into Chief's office and run it past him about self-defense classes for women. Went into stats and figures and Chief said whatever he thought was best and necessary, to do it. He looks over at Beth and was glad she had turned up. Didn't think she would, had hoped she would but didn't count on it. She was a young lady who had a very packed and busy life from what he had learnt from people but here she is. The day had been long and dreary and nothing seemed to have been going according to plan. Everyone and everything seemed to be trying to make his day just that extra bit unbearable and difficult and now the miserable Monday evening didn't seem as bleak anymore.

He remembered Beth had asked him for help and then had shied away not wanting to trouble him. He wanted to tell her, she wasn't troubling him, he was glad she came but then he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable like he had gone out of his way to arrange this after their run-in not that long ago. Thinking on it now that it's time, maybe she will think he had. He wanted to explain himself and he couldn't find anything coherent to say. He wasn't even sure why he was making this into such a big deal.

"Beaten up anyone recently?" Rick finally asks breaking the silence looking down at Beth, not knowing why he had asked that.

_Idiot! _He calls himself closing his eyes and scrunching his nose.

"Nope, just you!" Beth answers chirpily concentrating up ahead suppressing the urge to laugh he had mentioned _"the incident"_ which she's been playing over and over in her mind every day. She bites down on her bottom lip hoping she doesn't burst into laughter. She'd been doing that in The Team Room and everyone looked up giving her weird looks.

"I feel so honoured!" He answers looking down at his moving feet grinning not knowing why he was grinning, being kicked in the face and crouch wasn't something to be proud about especially by a pintsized girl and Beth can hear the amusement in his voice.

"It was destiny to happen!" She answers throwing a beaming smile up at him clasping her hands together.

"My face and crouch meetin' your fist and foot?" Rick looks up puzzled, raising his brow in question as he lets out a small laugh folding his arms over his chest.

"…Yep, I don't usually make a habit of kicking men in the face and other places, you're a special one off!" Beth replies, looks around not knowing where to look, not knowing where this conversation was going but she was finding it hilarious.

Rick just stares at Beth not knowing whether he should feel fortunate to be the only man to get this treatment from Miss Beth Greene or be worried and offended and she looked to be enjoying herself too much, the twitch of her lips and her nose doesn't escape his observant eyes.

"Should I be worried? Will destiny be strikin' again today?" He asks seriously knowing their meetings always ended with him needing medical attention whilst saving her from hurting herself. She had to be the clumsiest person he's come across.

Beth just shrugs and Rick unfolds his arms letting them drop down his sides and in doing so, his arm brushes against hers and he feels an instant tingle. Rick pulls his arms away confused again, this isn't the first time he's felt that tingling sensation when he and Beth have come into close contact and it's happened more often than not.

Beth draws in a breath feeling Rick's skin brush against hers, her skin felt like it was all a sudden on fire and before she can answer, they walk into the loud room and everyone's ready and waiting for their intense session of kicking butt. Both unable to find something to say, just throw each other awkward smiles before they split and go their separate ways. Rick goes to the front taking his platform and begins the introductions and briefing them all about the four week course as Beth goes and stands at the back with her friends solely focusing on Rick. He seemed to be so focused and passionate about what he was talking about, wanting to teach them whereas Shane seemed to be more focused on showcasing himself off to the ladies and flirting.

"Okay, any volunteers to come up and demonstrate with me?" Rick asks pulling off his jumper.

There's complete silence, everyone just watches him as his t-shirt rises up and they get a glimpse of the deputy's lean and hard body beneath the layers, a couple of woman gasp and majority of them just stare and drool and Beth being one of them.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Beth exclaims in shock taking a big gulp when she sees a hardened peck.

Her heart rate had sped up 100mph and they hadn't even started, she pulls the neck of her t-shirt, it suddenly felt hot in the room. She has to fan her face with her hand and try and look away but she couldn't for the life of her until Rick looks up and she looks down at her scruffy trainers. He was all man and she was acting like a silly little girl.

"Anyone?" Rick asks with a frown not seeing any show of hands, oblivious to the fact of the effect he had on them with his innocent act of taking off his jumper "C'mon ladies, don't be shy!" He tells them whilst combing his hair back with his fingers looking around at them from one side to the other hoping at least one of them would step up and volunteer, he didn't want to put anyone on the spot.

Everyone looks at one another shyly not wanting to be the first up and Rick notices the hesitancy until the Mayor's wife's hand shoots up eagerly waving to him. Rick smiles nodding for her to step up and the women clap.

Rick had shown them some basic hand and legs blocks and the women clap as Mrs Mayor retreats back amongst the women with the biggest grin on her face having been all handsy with Deputy Rick Grimes. He had been better than any hunky hero in any of the books she's read even if it was all innocent on his part.

"Okay, next volunteer?" He asks and to his surprise, everyone's hands shoot up and when he looks over at Beth standing staring down at the floor chewing her fingernail, he thinks she was bored, he needed to change that.

"Miss Greene?!" He calls and Beth looks up startled as a couple of woman sigh unhappily and one woman stamps her foot looking at her.

Rick waves her over and she looks around realising why as everyone glares at her. She shakes her head no excessively but Rick wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Everyone, a hand for Miss Greene for volunteering!" He gestures to Beth and everyone turns to look at her clapping.

"But I didn't volunteer!" Beth moans to herself and a couple of the women from The Book Club urge her with a slight push, she takes a few hurried steps and stops.

Everyone slowly parts giving a passageway to walk down. Beth sees Rick at the end of it, hands on hips waiting for her. He gestures with his head to come and with everyone's eyes on her, Beth walks timidly to the front and stands beside Rick facing them all.

"Please be padded up!" Beth mumbles raking her eyes sideways quickly over Rick and he catches her.

"No matter your size, weight, or strength in relation to your opponent, you can defend yourself by strategically using your body and the simple law of physics. This is the principle behind martial arts systems like Jujitsu and other self-defense programs where a smaller person is able to defeat a larger one." Rick says to the women and turns to Beth walking behind her "We'll go over the martial arts moves next session but today these simpler moves are easy to remember." He tells them.

Beth prays she keeps control of her arms and legs, sometimes she doesn't even recognize her own strength.

"Okay, say if you're approached from behind, one of the most effective ways to throw off your attacker is to run your heel down the front of their shin - the prominent bone found in the lower part of the leg. This is a fine bone and even if your attacker is well built, this bone tends to stick out. Simply lift up your heel and scrape your heel down the front of your assailant's shin bone as hard as possible. Most footwear is capable of causing pain and damage, but heels are even better!"

Rick, without warning, grabs Beth and she thrashes out jumping into action making Rick stumble back grabbing hold of the wall jumping up and down on one foot.

"Sorry!" Beth says running over helping him.

"Just like that everyone!" Rick grits his teeth, bending down rubbing his shin wanting to curse his head off. Beth really went for him, he hadn't expected her to be so rough and on point. Stupidly, he hadn't braced himself at all which he now knows is a mistake.

"Sorry, you took me by surprise!" She wipes the perspiration off her forehead feeling gross that Rick was going to see her sweating it out.

"DON'T EVER BE SORRY!" He says loudly "And there'll be no running over and helping them up! You run and you run fast and get out of there!" He tells them all and looks over at Beth and she nods understanding but feels terrible for hurting him…again.

"When you're in a confrontation, you only have a few seconds and a few moves to try before it gets serious. Before an attacker has gained full control of you, you must do everything you can, whilst conserving as much energy as possible to inflict injury so you can get away. This is no time to be civil. In a physical confrontation that calls for self-defense, it's hurt or be hurt. So aim for the parts of the body where you can do the most damage easily; the eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knee, and legs!" He reaches out grasping Beth's shoulder and giving it a squeeze getting her attention.

"You're doing good!" Rick tells Beth and she gives him a weak smile not knowing what else he's going to get her doing and wished she could just sneak back into the crowd because surely it was Volunteer Number 3's turn? But before she can sneak away, Rick was speaking again and looking at her and everyone was focused, she groans stepping back fiddling with her hands.

"Another scenario if your attacker grabs you from behind, another tactic is to throw your head back as far as possible and try to head butt your assailant's nose. You should try to jerk your head back - being careful not to jar your own neck - and aim for the bridge of his nose. The theory is that your attacker releases you in order to grab hold of his painful nose giving you vital seconds to run away."

"Beth's really good at this but I'm not sure she's supposed to be _actually_ doing it for real on Deputy Grimes!" The Mayor's wife says impressed seeing Rick holding his nose and Beth stands there covering her mouth mortified and continually apologizing whilst following behind him in circles.

"If your attacker is heading towards you, grab his ear with your fingers and press your thumb firmly along the whole of his eye. Use a pushing action, press your thumb back into his skull. Holding your attacker's ear means your thumb will automatically drop down to his eye level. Apart from being more painful than simply poking his eye, if your assailant turns his head, your hand will move with it. With any luck, your attacker will jerk backwards in an attempt to cover his eye, giving you precious time to flee."

Rick walks away from Beth and without warning, begins running towards her. Beth gulps watching Rick charging towards her like a bull with a seriously mean face, she tenses up and squeals dropping to the floor curling up into a ball. Rick stops and squats down beside her with a sigh.

"And doin' that - I've just molested and violated your body and you didn't fight back to stop me!" Rick confirms.

Beth lifts her head up slowly, pink in the face to see Rick watching her deep in thought.

"A predator will strike without a second thought especially when you're at your weakest! They will do anything to get what they want!" He reveals "We'll work on this some more so this doesn't ever happen…you need to react before he or she acts!" He adds and then looks around the room of women conveying how serious this is and then back down at Beth.

He offers her his hand and Beth gingerly accepts Rick's help getting up. Not able to meet Rick's eyes, Beth returns back to her spot amongst the women and she felt a little disappointed in herself.

"Your risk of attack can be cut simply by following some of these basic moves," Rick says "Always walk in well-lit streets and be aware of your surroundings. When you're walking in the street at night, get into the habit of carrying your keys in one hand and making a fist with one of your keys pushed between your middle fingers. If you are attacked, make an upward movement towards your assailant's face and slash his cheek with your key. This movement could start at the mouth and finish at the ear or the other way round if it's easier. Even if you don't cut his face, your attacker's natural reaction will be to bend down and cover his cheek to soothe the pain. Carrying a personal alarm is always recommended."

After they'd run through the moves over and over, practiced the blocks and Rick giving them each pointers, he dismisses everyone giving them pamphlets of information and a lot to think about. He would test them at their next session.

"Beth!" Rick calls catching Beth amongst the women filing out.

Beth stops and turns around seeing Rick approaching her.

She stands there holding her pamphlet, her face was flushed embarrassed. On approach, Rick sees Beth looking upset and embarrassed. He takes both her shoulders in his hands making her look up, she lets out a deep sigh looking anywhere but his face.

"I'm sorry if I was severely harsh and offendin' you with what I said!" He apologizes.

"Not as sorry as I am for being so naive and stupid!" Beth just shakes her head at herself.

Rick was being honest and she hadn't taken this seriously to begin with and now she can see what Rick was trying to drill into them and teach them for their safety whether they wanted to take it or not and she wanted to be able to defend herself against any situation which was threatening and life threatening. She was a single woman who lived alone, travelled around by foot and on bicycle and walked home alone in the dark after her gigs at The Lounge on Friday and Saturday nights. She could easily be a target to any type of predator.

"No, you're not naïve nor do I think your stupid!" Rick leans close as he squeezes her shoulders "That wasn't meant to have been a lecture, telling off, scaring you to death, I didn't mean for it to come across like that, it wasn't my intention!" He pleads when he sees the glum look on Beth's face.

"You're here to learn and I'm here to teach you not scare you and maybe I overacted but it's because I care and want you to be safe at all times!" He says honestly "I promise that won't happen again and if it does, you have full permission to clip me across the head!" He smiles hoping he would be forgiven for his outburst.

Beth's face softens to see Rick's concern and his attempts to make her smile and she does.

"Rick, there's no need to apologize, you take your job seriously and I'm glad of it, it's guys like you who keeps people like me walking around with my head in the clouds clueless - safe! So thank you and if you're still willing to teach me, I'd be willing to learn and really grateful to you!" She says hopefully.

"Of course!" He smiles without a second thought happy Beth wanted him to continue to teach her.

"If ya want, how about we go over the situation where you froze? He suggests.

"Are you sure, you don't need to go home to have dinner with your family?" She asks hesitantly wishing she didn't ask the last part.

She heard a few rumors but never wanted to ask and gossip about Rick behind his back but it just slipped out tonight.

"Just me and a microwave meal for one with the nine o'clock news!" He reveals and looks at Beth not knowing why he needed to say what he was going to say "…Carl's with his mother tonight." He confirms and Beth give him a confused look.

"Carl's my eight-year-old son...me and my wife, we're goin' through a divorce, Carl lives with his mother. Usually I take him on alternate Mondays, this should have been my Monday but we're havin' a few access issues which makes me free to do this lesson today." He confirms.

"I'm sorry!" She whispers noticing the sudden change in Rick's demeanor - suddenly low spirited. She wants to step forward and just cuddle him.

Beth clears her throat knowing that was out of the question and Rick might think it inappropriate.

"Can you get me to stop dropping like a sack of potatoes?" She asks wanting to take Rick's mind off his problems.

"If that's what you want?" He asks narrowing his eyes to be sure.

"It is!" She says abruptly not knowing where this impetuous and brave Beth had appeared from and she was rolling with it.

"And then you can take me to the diner and buy me a double cheese burger with cheesy fries and a cookies and crème extra thick milkshake to show how sorry you are and then you can drop me home, I walked here like this!" Beth says looking down at herself in a tiny pair of shorts and t-shirt.

Rick runs his eyes down over Beth and looks back up. He pulls off his jumper and hands it over. Beth accepts and puts it on with a smile smelling like Rick. Looking down to see it was long enough and stops just above her knees, she rolls the sleeves up.

Rick couldn't help but think she looked sweet, nods, walks away from Beth and without warning, he begins running towards her. Beth's mouth drops open watching Rick charging towards her. She didn't think he was going to just charge at her again without any pre-warning but there would never be any warnings in real life situations. She tenses up and squeals grabbing Rick's ear and presses her thumb firmly into his eye "Eeeeek!" She squeaks not knowing why he was letting her do this to him but thankful for letting her use him as a practicing dummy.

"Ahhhhhhh…fuuuckkk!" Rick yells dropping down jerking backwards and Beth jumps back holding her hands up.

"Are you okay?" Beth says worried dropping to her knees next to Rick trying move his hands away from his eyes but he buries his head into his thighs.

"Deputy Grimes, stop bein' a baby and let me see!" She tells Rick trying to pull his arms away from his face as she pulls up the long sleeves.

"I'm okay!" He mumbles.

"You're not! Now let me see unless…you want me to beat you up again!" She threatens.

Rick with one eyed covered just stares at Beth and seeing how serious she looked drowning in his jumper, just bursts out laughing "I'm sorry!" he apologises not able to take her seriously.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" Beth frowns shaking him to stop trying not to laugh but fails "Rick, stop!"

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick turns over stretching and flops onto his front hugging the pillow beneath his head with a sigh. He lays there comfortable for a couple more seconds before he to get up and face the day until he hears whispering.

"He looks like Olly but hairier around the jaw…spikey!"

Rick feels someone touching his jaw and then giggling.

"I think he looks handsome!" Rick hears a little shy laugh.

"Yep, I like his messy hair with the little curls at the ends…do you think he uses rollers or is it natural?" Rick feels fingers twirling a strand of his hair and feels the pull at his roots.

"It's natural!" Rick answers croakily cracking his eyes open to see two little blonde girls leaning on the couch staring at him who he now recognizes to be, Sophia and Meghan.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Sophia asks.

"And you were laughing!" Meghan says shyly grabbing Sophia's arm and hiding behind her watching Rick.

Rick rubs his eyes to waken up.

"You were calling out Aunt Bethy's name!" Sophia informs Rick with a look on her face to explain himself folding her arms as she wiggles her brow at her.

Rick tries to think back to what he was dreaming of and he hoped it wasn't an explicit dream. He looks at the girls praying it wasn't, if it was, he sits up with worried lines on his forehead. Sophia gets up and bounces and sits next to Rick on his left and Meghan climbs up and sits on Rick's right.

"Gottcha!" Sophia laughs into her hand "You said you would look after her!"

Rick looks at Meghan and she nods agreeing and he sighs with relief.

"Hey girls, leave Detective Grimes alone!" Carol comes over shooing Sophia and Meghan away and handing Rick a mug "Sorry!" She laughs having been watching and listening to them teasing Rick from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Rick smiles grateful for the teasing to stop and the caffeine.

Taking a sip, he takes a look around "Where's Beth?" He asks.

"She stepped out the shower, getting dressed in her room" Carol confirms taking a seat on little coffee-table blowing into her mug.

"She's been humming all morning…it's nice!" Carol smiles looking over her mug at Rick remembering walking in on him, Beth and Olly last night making Beth laugh, she's never heard Beth laugh so loudly and wholeheartedly before.

Rick glad to hear that, small smile tugs at his lips as he leans back and looks over at the girls fussing over at Olly sitting in his little bouncer chewing a baby rusk amused when they giggle. Olly was such a happy baby and had so many people watching out for him, who love him. His baby didn't have a care in the world and he wanted it to be like that always and he needed to protect him and Beth from harm. The thought of someone wanting to steal Beth from him and Olly shook him to the core.

"I wanted to say thank you for dealing with that schmuck of a Landlord. Our apartment actually feels like home and to have a secure front door and security system, it brings peace to my mind and I finally feel safe and Sophia's safe. I can sleep at night not having to fear like I did." She says grateful "So thank you!" She reaches over, patting Rick's knee as she gets up to find out what all the giggling was all about.

Rick took the moment to slip into the bathroom and freshen up. When he wipes the steam off the mirror, he takes a look at his face. Didn't matter how often he shaved, stubbles would be visible the next morning. He decides to just go straight to work, shower, shave and dress there. He needed to speak to his team about this new situation which was now targeting women in Atlanta. They needed to take this to The Commissioner so they needed to gather evidence and intelligence before they could do anything. He looks down watching the water twirl around into the plughole. This would be a major operation. They needed to go under surveillance and worst case scenario, under cover. He wondered how many girls and women had been robbed of their lives and forced to prostitute themselves. He'd heard and read many articles and cases like this but had never been involved in a case with these types of gangs. This stuff never happened in the quaint county of King County. If things had been different, Beth and Olly would have been safe living there not here with this threat looming over their heads.

"Fuck!" He curses now realizing how serious this is and thinks about Carl and Judith and the mediation sessions Lori has demanded.

When he returns to the lounge, he sees Lilly sitting at the dining table and they catch up whilst Beth was happily getting on with her morning routine in the kitchen. He enquired about Shane and Lilly seemed to be blushing and he gathered things were going good between them. They were friends but Rick was sure something was brewing there and he hoped Shane would get his happiness and Lilly wasn't the type of woman to settle for a fling. He needed to catch up with Shane but was pleased to hear Shane had thrown himself into work and that was good in Rick's opinion, he wanted Shane to prove his ability and potential. Maybe them being separated, Shane would finally be able to come out of his shadow and shine and Chief could see he wasn't just the Station's joker. He was sure everything that's happening, Shane was ready to be a bit more serious in life and put down roots. This was all good.

Beth was topping up everyone's plates and Rick watches her as he nibbles on his toast.

"Rick, is everything okay? Beth asks seeing he'd hardly touched any food on his plate "Do you want me to make you porridge or," She asks making her way to the kitchen but Rick grabs her hand and she turns making her way back.

"I need to speak with you and Carol." Rick says meeting Beth's eyes and then over at Carol who turns to Lilly.

"Lilly, would you be able to watch the kids for a bit, some fresh air would be good?" Carol suggests and Lilly was more than happy take the kids.

Beth takes a seat beside Rick and Carols sits opposite the both of them noting the urgent look on Rick's face and it had to be something serious if he asked Carol to stay. Carol had a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach thinking it could only be something to do with Ed but she braces herself. She wasn't going to cower away anymore. If Rick said they found Ed at the bottom of the canal, she wouldn't cry like she once would have. She's had time and time has given her that strength to disconnect herself from Ed and think of her and Sophia for once. Life was good right now and that's how she wants to keep it. Harsh but reality.

Rick takes a deep breath and starts from the beginning of Amy's audition to the warehouse in Griffin and when he finishes, Carol and Beth were both sitting there stunned to silence. Carol looks over at Beth and then back over at Rick trying to comprehend what he had just said.

The colour had drained from Beth's face in complete shock. She reaches for the glass of water in front of her but with her clumsy hands, she knocks the glass over and the water drips from the table to the floor. Beth pushes her chair back, runs to the kitchen and rushes back with kitchen paper and begins mopping it up. Rick was down there helping her clean up the mess. Beth collects the sodden tissues and takes it back to the kitchen and throws it into the bin. She moves towards the sink turning it on and washes her hands. When she turns around, Rick is making his way over.

He holds her arms crouching slightly in front of her so they're face to face. He scans Beth's face trying to read what her thoughts.

"Beth?" He calls again gently.

Beth looks up at Rick, just staring at him and he sees Beth trying to keep it together. He reaches up and caresses her cheek and before he knows it, Beth buries her face into his chest grabbing hold of his shirt and he wraps his arms around her holding her tight against him. Carol gets up from her chair and paces back and forth quietly with worry.

Rick presses his mouth into Beth's hair as he holds Beth tightly against his chest. She wasn't crying just utterly shocked and shaking. He runs his hand down over her hair in calm and repetitive strokes making Beth relax and her breathing eventually goes back to normal.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Amy or Rosita, I'm gonna figure something out but I need you to be strong!" He whispers down to Beth and she nods her head.

"Do you remember those self-defense training I taught you?" He asks and Beth slowly nods her head.

He pulls away still holding Beth in his arm, pushing her hair out of her face.

Beth just looks up at Rick, everything was going so great, they were so happy, she just clutches onto him.

"Right now, we have to carry on as we are. Go about our days as normal but I couldn't let you go about oblivious not knowing. Amy's shock up right now, she's the initial target and I want you to refresh those self-defense lessons and I want you to start weapons training. I know you know your way around a gun but Clayton and Bobby will be more than willing to help and I'll speak separately to Amy and Rosita." He informs Beth.

Beth hasn't handled a gun in a few years. It was just target practicing on the farm and at a shooting range with Rick. The thought of actually using it to defend herself makes her stomach churn.

"Rick, I need to see Amy!" She looks up desperately "She's all alone and she must be so terrified!"

"Daryl's with her but okay." He agrees and turns to Carol.

"Go, I'll watch over Olly and Lilly's here with me, we'll be fine!" Carol insists going over to Beth and pulling her into a tight hug "Remember, we're in this together with everything!" She whispers to Beth.

Beth rushes to her bedroom as Rick and Carol watch.

"On a scale of one to ten?" She asks.

"Ten!" Rick answers letting out a deep and heavy breath, he was willing to do whatever he needed to do, to keep Beth, Amy and Rosita safe.

"Carol, I know this is a lot to ask especially with Ed disappearing on the face of earth, I'm gonna be on this around the clock…would you-"

Carol raising her hand cuts Rick off before he can finish.

"Beth's my family, we watch out for each other, you don't even need to ask, just catch those bastards!" She tells him.

"I was hoping that bein' your answer and the same goes for you, I want you to allow Clayton and Bobby to teach you to defend yourself, you willing?" He asks watching Beth looking around frantically for her purse.

Carol lets out a hum in answer smiling at Beth as she rushes over with her purse.


	62. Chapter 62

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** It's been a while since I updated...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

**The Journey**

**Chapter 62**

* * *

Daryl presses the buzzer for what felt like the hundredth time, there was still no answer after ten minutes of trying. He swipes his cell from out of his pocket and grumbles lowly into it when he gets the answering machine message again –

_Hey you've reached Amy, I'm obviously not in, so leave me a message after the beep and I'll get back to you - ciao!_

With a frowning sigh, Daryl steps back looking up at the top apartment. The curtains were still closed. Just as he was about the give up and leave, the front door swings open and a tenant rushes out unaware of Daryl's lingering presence because he was too busy tucking his shirt into his trousers and juggling his briefcase in one hand and his jacket and a box in the other. Waiting for his opportunity, Daryl leaps forward and grabs the door before it slams shut and slips into the building. Taking a side glance at the communal mail boxes in the lobby, he notices Amy's box is full with envelopes poking out. After grabbing the loose letters wedged into the small slot, he sprints up the stairwell taking two steps at a time, he needed to get to the restaurant to catch up on duties that had been put aside. He rings the bell when he reaches Amy's door.

"Amy, I know you're in there, open up."

With no answer, he knocks persistently on the door, each knock becoming impatient than the previous "Open the damn door woman!" He snaps not getting a response "AMYYY!"

Pressing his ear up against the door, Daryl hears the shuffling of feet. He can only imagine it's Amy in those ridiculous bunny slippers he hates that she walks around in at the restaurant. She purchased two pairs, one white and one black. She usually wore them slippers when she was either really happy or extremely sad. The black ones came out when she was extremely depressed after she received a rejection call from her agent, the audition of a part she really wanted and was told she'd most definitely get but didn't. A couple of times those black bunny slippers came out, Amy moped around in them for days and it's probably why he detests those slippers so much; they symbolise the defeat, false expectations and hope her agent and those auditions give Amy, the second-rate parts offered to her in the hopes that one day a director or producer notices her to offer her a real part in a genuine play or movie she wants to be a part of - the advices that have been fed to her, he loathes those slippers. He knows Amy's meant for more.

Taking a glance at his watch, time was ticking away and he had things that needed doing.

It's been a week since Griffin and Amy's kept to locking herself away in her apartment, only allowing Beth and Dale to call on her with food but making excuses she wasn't feeling well enough to go back to work. The restaurant was slammed. They had bookings up to their eyeballs and it being that time of the year when the hotel was fully booked for corporate and social events, the restaurant was open longer hours to facilitate those guests who wanted first class gourmet food and dining experience rather than the other restaurants in the surrounding or neighbouring areas. Every regular was asking after their favourite bubbly waitress, the absence of her flamboyant personality and presence was felt greatly by all customers and staff. Daryl lets out a warily sigh, pressing his forehead against the door. He didn't want to admit it, but he was one amongst those who felt her absence a void and it gave him an unsettling feeling deep down in his hardened chest, not knowing really why her absence affected him so much. They were always fighting and arguing and only agreed to disagree – that was their turbulent relationship so he should be overjoyed to have all this quiet and Amy-free time he thought.

"Amy please!" He says gently, her silence was eerily unsettling, he needed to see her.

Hearing the unclick of the locks, Daryl steps back to resume his nonchalant stance. The door finally creaks open. When he looks up, he internally gasps startled to see a gaunt, make-up free, red blood-shot eyes, puffy faced Amy with greasy hair sticking up in all different angles. She was dressed in a ghastly oversized dressing gown that drowned her hourglass figure and the black pair of bunny slippers he loathed so much staring up at him. He frowns, biting down on his inner cheek thinking if the bunny was real, he'd have made a stew out of it.

Amy hovers behind the door for a moment, not sure if she was up to a heated debate and the _"told you so's!"_ from Daryl Dixon. She inhales sharply, shuddering at the thought. She's avoided him for the best part of a week but his persistent banging on her door so early in the morning was the final straw. She wanted to clobber him with Dale's golf club that lived in her umbrella stand but she didn't have the energy to reach for it, nor the energy to argue back to whatever comes out of Daryl's blunt mouth - she was down and Daryl was going to take full advantage to lecture her. She could sense he was biting down on his inner cheek, giving her a little breathing space before he let it rip. He had warned her and she had thought she'd known better. He was right and she was wrong and he wasn't going to let this opportunity to pass to shove it in her face.

Gearing herself up, body tensed and standoffish, Amy takes a glance up from beneath her mascara-free lashes to find the softer features and concerned eyes staring back at her. Her brows arch up in utter confusion.

Daryl quickly composes his features and gives an awkward nod for being caught out staring intently, he holds up the letters he remembered he had collected from the lobby and carried up the stairs for her.

Standing there observing Daryl for the briefest moment, Amy relaxes letting out the breath she was holding and takes the letters through the gap between the door and frame. She was genuinely relieved not to have been met with the beady-eyes and deadly stare that Daryl usually gave her when she ignored advice or all sense of common sense. She frees the thick metal chain from the latch and steps back, opening the door wider for Daryl to enter her apartment. She was staring down at the ground now, she could no longer meet Daryl's eyes, he was showing her some form of sympathy. She knew she didn't deserve it because after all his warnings, she still persisted to go to Griffin to _that_ audition that deep down in her gut knew was the wrong decision.

She remembers the look of disappointment etched over his face, Dale's face and not forgetting Detective Grimes and his Merry Men who all looked at her as if she were the dumbest woman they've come across for getting herself mixed up in a scandal that would destroy her credibility and character. She felt like the stupidest idiot, reject out there. She was desperate for something and now that desperation has gotten her into the worst possible kind of shit she knows nothing about. She felt completely embarrassed and ashamed for getting herself involved in something so seedy but more distressingly, endangering Beth and Amy's lives at the same time. The tall, wiry guy hissing his agenda into the radio makes the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up. His sly and nasty demeanour keeps her up at night. She nearly would have fallen into his trap and the only reason why she hadn't, is because of Daryl.

Daryl stands there and watches Amy. Her eyes downcast, distant and troubled. He frowns at the woman standing before him - this wasn't the confident, vibrant and in-your-face Amy he's known all these years. The timid looking woman standing in front of him clutching hold of the door looked like a former shadow of the woman whose kept him on his toes since the day they met. He needed to somehow bring that Amy back, he'd take all her abuse and shit if need be.

"Ya look like shit!" Is all that comes out of Daryl's mouth and before he knows it, Amy purses her lips, swings and the end of her fist connects with his left shoulder.

He raises his brow unimpressed "Ya hit like a vegetarian!" he responds rolling his eyes as he runs his hand down his sleeve straightening out the creases.

Usually Amy's fist would have connected smack bang with his jaw, he'd curse and she'd threaten to do it again whilst they'd be head to head and somebody would usually have to pull them apart.

Amy's brows furrow together but no energy to fight with Daryl, she turns around and shuffles back to her bedroom, climbs back under her duvet and lays there motionless.

With a dejected sigh at his failed attempt to get any rise out of Amy, Daryl closes the front door behind him, walks the length of the lounge and enters the bedroom taking in the messy state of the usually tidy and clean apartment. He stands at the foot of the bed and listens to the sniffles coming from the lump beneath the duvet. He pushes dirty clothes and shoes aside with his foot and takes a seat on the bed beside Amy and waits patiently for her sobbing to subside.

On the dresser he sees a frame of a teenage Amy and her older sister, both smiling holding a large Bass they'd caught with their proud father with his arms engulfed around them both at some fishing competition. He heard a brief version of Amy's past from Dale when Dale explained Amy had a heart but had been a troubled girl before coming to Atlanta. She'd had it tough; she lost her mother when she was young, her father when she was in High School, her sister left to pursue her dreams and as a result she was put into foster care. Things happened which has stayed with Amy - she has trust issues, her whole life changed drastically within a short period of time and not all for the better.

Daryl sits there lost in old thoughts.

Their early lives definitely weren't the same but Amy's later life slightly resembled his in the way that it was extremely difficult, being put into care and having to grow up fast and alone. He understood her on many levels of being left alone and having to cope and muddle through this so called life which took so many unknown turns. They were both just beginning to find their places in this world and then the unfortunate events in life strike and spiral them back ten paces.

Taking a look over his shoulder at the alarm clock, it was early. He'd usually be at the restaurant taking inventory of stock and then heading down to the wholesalers with the other traders.

Glancing down, Daryl slides the slippers off from Amy's feet poking out from beneath the covers and chucks them into the mess hoping they'd be lost forever. When he takes a further look at Amy, her eyes were closed, she was breathing lightly and her face looked peaceful. Maybe she would finally sleep he thought because she definitely looked like she needed it.

Getting comfortable, Daryl leans back against the headboard and stretches a leg up on the bed and lets the other dangle down to rest on the floor. He had decided the stock-take and wholesalers could wait.

* * *

Beth emerges from her bedroom, stretching and yawning following Olly crawling into the lounge. She tiptoes around the mess of the toys shaking her head. Upon reaching the large window, she draws back a curtain which earns a hiss coming from the couch. Her lip curls up one side at the low croaky voice that follows. She pulls back the remaining curtain and the same croaky voice lets out a loud growl making her chuckle when the pleadings to be allowed a few more minutes to sleep begin.

_Somethings never change!_ She smirks turning around to find Olly over by the couch trying to climb up.

"Olly, buddy! daddy needs just five more minutes, tell mama to close the curtains!"

"Uh-huh-huh daaa!" Olly huffs and puffs as he wiggles his butt, little legs dangling an inch above the carpeted ground and smacking his little palms on the lump when he slips back down to the ground.

"Okay, you win!" Rick surrenders swooping Olly up and snuggles him down beside him under the cover.

Beth can hear Olly's little laughs when he's being tickled, the sighs that follow from father and son and Rick's shushes once they were tired. It lasts but a minute as Rick hums every so often which seems to appease Olly who was now busy poking the stubbles on Rick's cheeks and trying to climb up onto his chest. Olly was energised from a twelve-hour night's sleep and a bottle of milk - he wanted Rick to get up and play with him.

"Four minutes' trouble!" Rick whispers pretending to bite at the little fingers trying to poke up his nose making Olly giggle whilst trying to yank his fingers out when they become trapped between Rick's lips.

Beth watches as she works, smiling at the duo like she's done for the past week. Rick's been sleeping on the couch since Amy's incident, turning up after his shifts, crashing there for the night and waking up with Olly playing with him. Each time his cell went off in the evening, he would become all serious and walk off into the bedroom, shut the door and not return for a couple of minutes - her heart would twist in her chest that he'd have to leave but when he didn't, she felt the instant rush of relief that she and Olly wouldn't be left alone and that they wouldn't miss these moments in the mornings together.

She hasn't admitted it to anyone, especially not Rick as he's got enough on his plate but she's been feeling anxious and on edge every time she's alone, especially when she hears random noises in the apartment or even walking down the street during the day. The pace of any footsteps behind her, especially ones at close proximity and rushing towards her - sets her heart racing with fear that somebody was going to grab her, hurt her and when she swung her handbag repeatedly at the little old man yesterday afternoon, she was sure it was one of those goons from Griffin. She didn't think it was the little old man from the Post Office trying to catch up with her to hand her the stamps she had purchased and forgot to take when she finished paying her bills. He could have reported her to the police and had her charged with assault but he didn't. He saw the look of fear on her face, helped her with her bags and brought her a cup of sweet tea to calm her down.

There were still good people in this world even if there were some bad she told herself.

Beth gathers up the toys and smiles when she looks up from her crouched position to see Olly and Rick fooling around. Rick was lifting Olly up and down as if he was doing bench presses, more squeals escaping Olly as he waves his hands down at Rick when Rick fastens the pace and smacks his lips against Olly's as he counts after every press.

"Um, I'd stop that if I were you!" Beth advises returning her attention to picking up the last of the toys.

"But we're havin' so much fun, aren't we?" Rick coos nodding to Olly to agree as he continues to lift him up and down "ten, eleven…" Rick continues to count.

"Okay!" Beth smirks "Don't say, I didn't warn you!" She smiles as she stands up and carries the toy box back to the bedroom, Olly had drunk a full bottle of breast milk only a little while back.

Beth counts as she begins to make up the bed. When she reaches ten, she hears Rick's manly scream; a commotion of him jumping up and knocking something over, rushing to the bathroom and the splashing of water pouring out of the tap. She bursts out laughing dropping the pillows down and grabbing a set of clothes for Olly and her pink bathrobe for Rick.

"I told you so!" Rick hears matter-of-factly from behind him as he washes baby-puke off his face.

Rick blinks open his eyes, looks up at the mirror to see Beth leaning up against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest whilst shaking her head at him, clearly not impressed but when he looks closer, he can see the twinkle and smile in her eyes.

"You did so." He replies back with the same amusement, giving Beth that look that they just get lost and stare at one another until Olly interrupts the moment when he reaches forward and splashes cold water over Rick's crouch.

"Olly!" Rick yells startled, spinning them around and before they know it, Olly's squeezing a bottle he just grabbed and thick gel shoots out landing all over the walls and surfaces as Rick spins.

Beth's snorting laughs turn into a high pitched scream as the cold gel sprays up over her top to her face.

"OLLY!" Rick and Beth scream at the same time, both trying to grab the bottle as Olly flops forward squealing watching the pink liquid covering the ground making a pattern "Owwww!"

Rick catches Beth around the waist, holding tightly on to Olly as they spin around and land in a heap on the floor. Rick was flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling taking deep breathes with both Beth and Olly on top.

"Dadaaaa…tada!" Olly smiles shaking the empty bottle up in the air, letting go so it drops, bumps off Rick's face and rolls to the ground.

"I told you so!" Beth puffs wiping her eyes and catching the empty bottle from spinning around in circles. She takes a look around at the mess with her mouth hanging open and stares down at Rick in disbelief.

"You did so!" He groans back and when he catches Beth glaring down at him with a look that said - she wasn't cleaning it up and that he was - he whispers pathetically "Yes ma'am, I'll clean it up."

"Good and you can help too mister!" Beth points to Olly as she gets up and stalks off.

Rick covers Olly's mouth before he could reply and get them into more trouble. He looks up and frowns not knowing how he was going to reach the mess way up high on the ceiling.


End file.
